


Tranquility

by Ser Theo (Theodur)



Series: Tranquility [1]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi, full novelization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 81
Words: 307,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodur/pseuds/Ser%20Theo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot/character summary thus far (up to Chapter 78): It's time for the endgame. Buckle your seat belts, for this will be very bloody and not everyone will get out of it alive. The Chantry is about to go Boom! and Meredith is about to declare the Right of Annulment. Can Hawke save the day, and if she can... what will be the cost?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_9:37 Dragon  
Royal Palace of Denerim_

“Word of the events in Kirkwall has finally reached my ear,” a petite looking elven woman spoke, sitting behind a large mahogany desk in a truly royally decorated study. A jewel encrusted tiara rested on her brow, the thin, delicate face framed by long dark brown locks of wavy hair. “A messenger arrived earlier this morning.”

“I have heard, my Queen,” another woman replied, standing by the door of the study. Her hair short and in lighter shade of brown, pulled behind her in a simple ponytail. The woman was wearing a full plate armor of matted dark grey, fierce looking greatsword strapped on her back.

“I am sure you realize what this means,” Queen Maythre stood from the table, her white dress flowing around her. The image of a pure, innocent swan was deeply contrasting to her nature, a devious, cunning blood mage who had spun countless intrigues and betrayed many to now sit on the throne of Ferelden unchallenged. “Our time has come, Cauthrien. The eye of the Divine is firmly locked to Kirkwall, now. The threat of Exalted March against the deviants of Ferelden is no longer on their minds.”

“It would seem like a fortuitous moment to strike,” the tall human admitted. “The templars and Chantry have long been a thorn in our side. It will be satisfying to have them dealt with once and for all.”

“I have mobilized our forces. The armies of the Bannorn stand ready, joined by the elven volunteers. The Circle mages should arrive early tomorrow. I am sure that the Grand Cleric is aware of our plans by now, and I know she is scrambling to organize what defenses she can, but the templars are severely weakened.”

“Largely due to the mysteriously drying up lyrium supply, I’m sure,” Cauthrien smirked.

“As if it was somehow my fault that Bhelen has refused to deal with them… he is such a good boy, I must remember to send him plenty of gifts once this is all over,” Maythre laughed.

“She is trying to rally what believers she can,” Cauthrien said, her face darkening. “She will try to hide behind the shield of innocents, thinking we will pause because of it.”

“My sources tell me she is not being very successful. Most people in this city are spineless cowards,” the Queen said, looking out the window of the study. The streets were almost empty. The populace, aware of the tension and impending bloody conflict, hesitated to leave the safety of their dwellings. “Some might resist if you try to kick them, but hardly anyone is willing to fight for their beliefs and ideals. No, the Grand Cleric will be left quite disappointed by how few are prepared to give their lives for her Chantry.”

“Would you like me to lead the attack?” Cauthrien asked.

“No, I will do that myself. But my general, I have a task of a different kind for you.” Cauthrien stared at the queen, surprised. “A boat is being prepared that will take you and an entourage of ten dozens of veteran soldiers across the Waking Sea. You will be leaving today, with good weather conditions you could land in Kirkwall in twelve days, give or take.”

“Kirkwall? Why are you sending me to Kirkwall at this time?” Cauthrien was unable to contain her astonishment. “I should be…” she then hesitated, remembering how dangerous it was to contradict the Queen. “I am not sure I understand your intent, my Queen.”

“Then allow me to explain,” Maythre smiled thinly. “My sources place one person at the epicenter of the events in Kirkwall, their so called Champion. This woman is in fact an apostate, born here in Ferelden. I would very much like to have a word with her. I sense we might have things in common.”

“And if she unwisely decides to decline your invitation?”

“You are allowed to apply force, but I must stress that her survival must be ensured,” Maythre declared. “Bring Riona Hawke to me as soon as possible; do not fail me in this, Cauthrien.”

“It will be as you ask, my Queen,” the ever stony-faced general bowed and left.

  **~***~**

 _9:30 Dragon, Seven Years Prior  
On the outskirts of Lothering_

“Bethany, help mother! We must hurry!” Riona shouted, looking back at the rest of her family, struggling to keep up with the blistering pace of the young mage. Her younger sibling was desperately trying to aid their tiring parent, pulling her up the path leading uphill.

“They are gaining on us,” her brother stated coming up beside her, himself a little short of breath. A soldier in the recently routed army of King Cailan at Ostagar and one of the very few survivors, Carver had always had strained relationship with his two apostate sisters, but now Riona was eternally grateful to have him along, his experience in fighting darkspawn a blessing to them all.

Riona turned around, waiting for her sister and mother to catch up. She could see moving silhouettes further down the path, the creatures relentless in their pursuit. “Do we even know where we are running?” those were her sister’s first words as they finally managed to close the last of the distance between them. “We could be running straight into the bulk of the horde for all we know!”

“I don’t know, Beth,” Riona replied, looking around them, waiting for her mother to rest if only a little. Below them, down in the valley, Lothering was being swarmed by a frightening, moving mass of darkness, like a swarm of locusts leaving only bare fields behind them. The Chantry and the inn were on fire, as were most other more prominent buildings. Those who had refused to flee were all dead by now, torn to pieces by the same creatures that now pursued them, drawing ever closer. “I think any direction that brings us further away from that is fine with me,” she shuddered briefly, the view frightening her, it did not seem like any mortal army could withstand against the sheer numbers below.

"They have been pouring in from Ostagar in south," Carver spoke, ever rational in his thinking. "So the obvious choice is to head north," he then peered in the distance, where the Imperial Highway stretched, the massive legacy of the age when Tevinter Imperium had covered every corner of Thedas. "We can't use the Highway though, it's completely overrun."

Riona saw that too, the groups of darkspawn crowding the white marble road. Anyone who had delayed their escape to Denerim or Redcliffe by the Highway was dead by now, only the limited cover of countryside allowed for a small chance to remain undetected.

"We could go to Kirkwall," their mother spoke up suddenly.

Riona blinked in surprise, Bethany's brown eyes widening with the same reaction. "Kirkwall? There are a lot of templars in Kirkwall, mother," her sister said, a little fearfully.

"I don't want to end locked up with the Circle mages," Riona shook her head.

"Our family name carries great weight in Kirkwall, not to mention our family estate. We have enough influence to protect you both from the templars."

"Why didn't we knew any of this before?" Riona exclaimed, staring at her equally surprised siblings, then back at their mother.

"Perhaps explanations can be delayed until we are in safety. Speaking of which..."

The clattering sounds of weapons accompanied by hissing and gargling grew louder, before a larger group of darkspawn appeared on the path below. Seeing an easy prey in shape of three woman and more of a boy than a man, they threw caution to the wind and charged, expecting an easy kill.

The hurlocks had come about two thirds of the way up the path when fire crackled at Bethany's fingertips and a roaring ball of flame exploded in the middle of the wicked creatures. At the same time, bolt of frost halted the charge of those few who had evaded the fires, freezing and slowing them down. Carver leapt into the fray with his greatsword, quick, precise strikes finishing off the stragglers.

Neither Riona nor Bethany ever had much chance to practice their talent in the open, their family always on the run from the templars, never being able to settle any place for long. Their father had trained them when he could and when safety could be guaranteed, but it was still rather remarkable that they could apply their arts with such great effect when suddenly thrown into a situation where their lives depended on it. Riona wondered whether it was some sort of sibling link, for she always seemed to realize Bethany's intent three steps ahead, and it appeared to be working both ways. Whatever it was, it was effective; they were still alive.

"We best make haste, they will be back and in greater numbers," Carver said returning to them, his sword coated with darkspawn blood.

"If we are going to Kirkwall, then I think the best way to get there is a ship from Gwaren," Bethany suggested.

Riona stood for a moment, thinking. The Highway did not lead to Gwaren, a small port city on the eastern coast of Ferelden. They would have to skirt the dangerous Korcari Wilds, make their way through the Dalish infested passages of Brecilian Forest... it would be perilous journey for certain. But at least, the darkspawn would not be their worries. "Gwaren it is then," she decided. "Let's continue north and try to outrun the horde, then we can cut towards the Brecilian."

They broke into a half-run again, keeping constant watch on the main bulk of the horde down in the valley. It seemed like the largest masses were content with staying in what used to be Lothering, now a mass of smoking rubble. Countless groups swarmed the surrounding farmlands, intent on destroying all they could, their mere presence leaving the fields behind them blackened from their taint.

They had not been running for long, before Carver suddenly halted. "Stop," he said, raising his hand. "Do you hear?"

Riona tried to sharpen her hearing. Sounds of battle drifted towards her, close ahead. "Darkspawn! We are cut off, let's-" then, a cry of a man came over the rest of the sounds, making her realize the folly of her initial reaction to flee the other way. "Let's help them, anyone not darkspawn could be an ally!"

Carver and Bethany were right behind her as she bolted towards the source of the sound, around a sharp corner of the pass among hills. Before their eyes, about a dozen darkspawn had surrounded someone, Riona could not see who they were through the mass of the swarming creatures.

"Careful not to hit them too," Riona told her sister, as Carver charged ahead.

"Really, Ri," Bethany gave her a reproachful stare before starting to prepare her spell.

As she let go of her own spell, shattering one darkspawn into frozen chunks and freezing three others next to it, Riona knew that her coddling advice was entirely misplaced. Bethany was easily her equal and was a bright girl with plenty of common sense not to incinerate would-be allies with storms of fire. Still, this protective streak of her younger sister always tended to emerge and thankfully Bethany never held grudge over her fussing.

The surprised darkspawn fell quickly, revealing that they had rushed to the aid of two fellow humans, the man lying on the ground, injured and in pain, the woman hovering over him protectively. "Stop squirming Wesley, you'll make it worse," she spoke, tending to the man. _Husband?_ , Riona wondered, before spotting the colors of the man's distinctive armor, the symbol of a sword with sunbeams reflecting from it engraved across his breastplate. She inadvertently took a few steps back, pulling Bethany with her.

The man had seen them, though, and bolted from the ground, even gravely wounded. "Apostates!" he exclaimed, trying to grab his sword, but the arm hung limply and could not be lifted. "Keep your distance!"

"Well, the Maker has a sense of humor," Bethany said, shaking her head. "First the darkspawn, now a templar."

"The Order dictates..." the man, Wesley, started, his face scrunched from intense pain. "The Order dictates..."

The woman rose from the ground, trying to restrain him and he rested against her, barely able to stand. "Dear, they saved us. The Maker understands," she said gently, before turning to the rest of them. "My name is Aveline Wallen. This is my husband, Ser Wesley Wallen."

 _An Orlesian name,_ Riona thought. _Odd, she speaks with barely any accent. Must have been living in Ferelden for a while then._ She looked more closely at the woman. Her uniform was the same as Carver's, a soldier in Cailan's army. She had a pleasant face, cheeks dotted with countless freckles, wrapped by a fiery mane of red hair, held back by a red headband across her brow. The green eyes expressed honesty that made Riona feel just a tad more relaxed.

"We are the Hawke family, on the run from what used to be Lothering," she spoke for them all. "We rushed here to aid potential allies, but what happens now remains to be seen. First though, I think your husband's injury should be tended to."

Aveline nodded, helping her man to lie down again, and he did so without protest. As Wesley rolled to his side, an ugly gash in his back, under the shoulder-blade, came to view, deep and bleeding profusely. "I would offer my meager skill in healing, but I doubt you are allowed to accept such from an apostate," Riona said, watching as Aveline retrieved a vial from her bags and passed it to her husband. As he drank it, the wound gradually closed, allowing Aveline to bandage it.

"I thank you for the offer, but it will not be necessary," Wesley stood, after his wife had finished her work. He tried to move his hand but to no avail. "It appears that I will remain useless in battle for some time, however." Riona could not help to feel a slight tinge of relief at that. While it seemed his wife was sensible and able to calm him down, one could never be sure when a templar would decide you were a menace to the rest of the humanity.

"Now then," Riona said. "Do we work together to escape the horde? Our plans are to reach Gwaren." She refrained from mentioning Kirkwall for now, hoping that the others would remain silent too.

"Another blade between us and the darkspawn?" Carver spoke. "Yes, please!" _Thank you, brother,_ Riona thought bitterly. _It's not like you need to worry about getting locked up by the templars._

"My duty is clear," Ser Wesley replied, then making a peaceful gesture with his hand. "But that is for another day, should we be granted that opportunity."

"You have our word," Aveline said. "You saved us from the darkspaw, we would not repay your kindness with a stab in the back."

Riona looked at Bethany, her sister thoughtful. "The nice templar has agreed to postpone his hunt for apostates," she turned towards her with a smile. "I propose we bury the hatchet for now and work on escaping this place."

"Wise girl," Aveline said, a hint of smile on her lips. "The path north is blocked, however, if you wish to reach Gwaren, we need to cut eastwards."

"But... but that way are the Wilds," mother exclaimed, wringing her hands in desperation. "We can't go there!"

"If it's a choice between the darkspawn and the Korcari Wilds, I'll take the Wilds any day," Carver said confidently, walking ahead. "Come now, we still need to continue on this path and try to circle around Lothering before we can turn east."

With that they set on the road again, keeping as high pace as Wesley's injury and mother's exhaustion allowed them. Aveline and her husband were happy to converse along the way, the dark-haired templar proving to be less zealous than his first reaction to them had implied. It appeared that he had been travelling on some templar business towards Denerim when word of the impending battle at Ostagar had reached his ears. He had rushed to join his wife for what was supposed to be King Cailan's triumphal defeat of the Blight before it had even started; instead it saw the king betrayed by his most trusted general, abandoned on the field of battle at the mercy of the darkspawn. In the end, maybe less than a hundred had managed to escape the bloodbath, Carver, Aveline and Wesley being the rare fortunate ones. But fortunate was such a loaded term, considering the horrors they had been subjected to.

After an hour's walk, they had finally reached higher ground, away from the masses of darkspawn. Small groups of scouts still assaulted them time and time again, but were easily dispatched. They took a small break on the top of the plateau, eyeing the descent westwards. A few patrols could be seen in the distance, but the larger groups had been left behind by now. Relief seemed to fill them all, as they sat on the scattered rocks and used the break to grab a bite of food and take a few sips of water from their canteens.

It was then that Riona noticed Bethany staring at her intently. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid," her sister replied, placing her palm against the rocky ground. "Can you feel it?"

Riona did the same, then shrugging. "I don't underst-" but then she did feel it. Series of short tremors ran through the ground, before stopping again. "What is that?"

Bethany shrugged in reply. "Probably nothing to worry about." She looked around again. "I don't like staying here so long, though. We're like sitting ducks."

"We'll be moving soon," Riona replied, taking a glance at mother, leaning against a rock with closed eyes, wind gently blowing the graying hair in her face. "I just want to let mother rest a little more."

Bethany nodded, still looking tense. For a while, everything was calm. Then, suddenly, great tremor seemed to shake the whole hilltop, immediately alerting everyone. They quickly grabbed their weapons, rushing towards the different edges of the plateau to see what was going on and whether danger was approaching.

"By the Maker," Riona heard Wesley's whisper, before his voice grew into loud warning. "Ready yourselves!"

Something huge suddenly charged up from the northern passage, crashing into Wesley, the templar managing to lift the shield just in time. Not that it did much good, the arriving creature crashed into him with such force that he was thrown all the way across the small clearing, hitting the rocks on the other side with sickening crunch. The creature stood up and roared, pounding its chest with massive arms.

 _Ogre!_ panic ran through Riona's mind, as the creature lined up its next victim. _ **NO! MOTHER!**_ Riona's lips parted in silent scream as the ogre charged, but suddenly Carver was there in its path, knocking mother aside and away from harm. The ogre, angry at being thwarted, bellowed and brushed aside Carver's ineffectual swing of his sword, scooping Riona's brother up in his arms and then crushing him.

The world seemed to come to a standstill. Hanging in the air was Carver's agonizing cry, together with the terrible, sharp sound of his thorax and ribs broken and crushed by the ogre's grasp. Carver's head slumped as the ogre held him, dead or unconscious before the ogre smashed him against the ground several times, then throwing the body aside with a wet sound, like a ripe tomato smashed against the floor boards.

Her brother was dead. The thought paralyzed her, she could not move a muscle. Only her mother's cries finally brought her out from the daze, and as she noticed the ogre now staring at her, it's fangs barred, readying for another charge, instincts took over. _Survive!_ her whole being screamed at her as the ogre broke into run.

Suddenly, Aveline appeared out of nowhere, giving the ogre a light blow of her shield, but enough to slightly destabilize the beast and knock it off his path towards Riona. The young mage nimbly sidestepped the ogre's charge, and as it desperately tried to brake in order not to fall off the edge, Riona and Bethany unleashed their magic at the same time, blinding and slowing the creature. The injured beast balanced on the edge, trying to regain its footing in the rubble, more spells crashing against the ogre's chest. It let out a savage roar, but then Aveline was there again, breaking into a charge of her own, her sword plunging into the ogre's stomach and sending it toppling backwards. With a hair raising scream the creature finally fell, likely alerting every darkspawn in the vicinity of several miles.

Riona and Bethany were immediately at their mother's side, she was already crouching over where her son lay. _He could not have survived that,_ Riona thought. And he hadn't. Carver looked so small now, like a broken rag doll, his body twisted in unnatural angles, drowning in a pool of blood. Mother's dress was all covered in it, but she did not care, clutching tightly at her son's chest, tears flowing from her grey eyes. Riona simply stared, feeling strangely empty, not knowing what to say. She felt Bethany's hand sneaking around her shoulder and she responded in kind, pulling her sister close, as together they cried for their dead sibling.

She had always had a difficult relationship with Carver. Her brother had born with no talent for magic, a rarity in their family, and had always felt alienated because of this, feeling as if his apostate father cared only for his two mage daughters. This often made him angry, resentful towards Bethany and herself, particularly towards the younger sister who could not defend herself as well as Riona. Time and time again Riona had fought with Carver over his petty pranks like nailing Bethany's braid to the bed frame while she slept. But despite his painful need to prove himself, to somehow compete with her, she knew he had loved and cared for them, for their family. And now he had died saving their mother.

"Mother," Riona finally said, swallowing and choking back tears. "Carver gave himself to save us. But if we don't move soon, his sacrifice will be meaningless."

"Why did he do something like that? I didn't want him to be a hero! I just want my son back," mother sobbed, before straightening and looking at Riona, her pained face contorting with brief anger. "How could you let him charge off like that! Your little brother!"

"He rushed to save your life," Riona replied, ignoring the scathing accusation. _She's only lashing out from grief, she does not truly mean it,_ she told herself. "If I had been in his place, you would be staring down at my corpse. And I would have rushed to save you, too, but he was there first."

"I would have done the same as well," Bethany said quietly. "But if you don't want us to do so, we must move quickly. That monster's bellow must have alerted every darkspawn around us."

"Not even time to bury my own son... it seems they will not stop before they have taken everything from me," mother was still inconsolable. "Give me... give me a little more time. Then we can... depart."

Riona nodded quietly, rising and pulling Bethany up with her. Only then did she remember about Aveline's husband. He had taken the first horrible blow, alerting them, likely saving more lives even if it hadn't been enough for Carver. But now, he lay in a pool of blood like Carver, Aveline furiously pouring healing potions into his mouth, but most of it came back up, together with the templar's blood.

"This... does not look good, Aveline," Riona sat down next to the redhead. "Carver is... gone. And... Wesley, if he is unable to move..."

The other woman glared at her fiercely, determined not to give up on her futile attempts. Wesley coughed, a weak gargle, trying to clear his throat. "Don't try to speak, dear," Aveline tried to stop him from exerting himself.

"Leave... m-me..." the templar managed, followed by another fit of coughing.

"Never! Not while I still breathe," Aveline shook her head, her green eyes shining with unshed tears.

Wesley reached out and took her hand in his. "Taint... within spreading," he said weakly. "Can feel it... d-dying anyway." He released his hand and reached for his sword, pushing it into Aveline's hand. "Let me go... please."

Aveline stood up, throwing the sword away in disgust. "I won't do it! I can't. Don't ask that of me!"

"Aveline, if he... truly has the taint of the Darkspawn in him... then perhaps this is mercy," Riona spoke quietly. The woman did not move, her shoulders slumping a little. "I think you know this. If you can't do it yourself..."

"No," Aveline said hoarsely. "It will be my burden to bear. My guilt to carry for failing to protect him." She picked the sword up and returned to her husband's side.

"N-not your fault..." Wesley managed.

With trembling hands, Aveline placed the tip of the blade against her husband's chest. "I love you Wesley," she whispered, pressing the sword down.

"Love y-" he whispered, but the words froze on his lips, head rolling to the side as life left Ser Wesley's broken body. Riona and Bethany retreated away out of respect, Aveline spending a little more time before getting up and rejoining them, her face betraying no emotion of the heartbreaking act she had just performed.

As mother slowly got up from Carver's side, rejoining them, her eyes red from crying, their severely demoralized group was about to take the eastern passage downhill, but to their horror, it was already crawling with groups of darkspawn. In panic, they rushed towards the northern descent, but more and more were rushing up the slope there as well.

The first darkspawn were about to reach them, when Riona was surprised by Aveline's bitter laugh next to her. "After putting myself through that," she said, obviously referring to Wesley's death. "It won't even going to matter."

"I will make it matter! I don't want to die here!" Bethany shouted, releasing her magic at the first waves of the darkspawn. Fireball immolated many of them, but more and more poured onto the plateau. Riona was about to follow up with a spell of her own, hopeless as it was, when suddenly she felt a strange sensation, like strong wind at her back. And what was that weird flapping noise?

Suddenly, the side of the plateau covered by the approaching darkspawn erupted with fire, roasting the squealing monstrosities. Riona looked up above her and then jumped backwards in panic as sleek frame of an adult dragon passed over them, incinerating all the darkspawn running up the eastern pass. The impressive beast, its scales reddish brown, turned around gracefully in the air and came around for another pass, swooping up some stragglers in her talons and tossing them high up in the air, killing the others with a brutal swipe of her tail. The darkspawn on the northern pass were now trying to make an escape, but the searing flame of the dragon's breath reached them in their hopeless flight, burning them alive.

The dragon made another pass over them, as if to make sure all the darkspawn were dead, before landing amidst the flames still blowing strong in front of them. The strangest thing happened then, the dragon's scales starting to glisten in an odd light, changing, shaping themselves, shrinking until finally a woman in an impressive set of armor, combination of leather and metal, stepped through the flames and casually approached them.

"Well, well, well," the woman chuckled, stepping closer to them, casually shrugging off a corpse of a hurlock, still attached to the sharp spikes in her metal armor. "If it isn't more visitors, about to enter my Wilds. It used that we never got any!"

Riona exchanged a quick look with Bethany and Aveline, both of them staring at the she-dragon with equal measure of fear and reverence. "I think that a good start would be thanking you for rescuing us," she tried.

"Indeed, you are safe for the moment," the woman nodded. Her elaborate hairstyle, white hair were formed in a shape that strongly resembled the head shape of her dragon form. "However, know that between yourselves and the 'safety' of the Wilds, there are great many darkspawn. You are well and truly trapped behind enemy lines."

"I know we should have fled earlier," Bethany cried. "Why didn't we leave earlier?" she turned to Riona, desperate.

"We won't be able to get through the darkspawn on our own," Riona said, looking at the woman who had just saved their lives.

"Leave me behind and make a run for it," mother spoke from behind them. "I... I will stay here, with my poor boy. Oh Carver..." she started to cry again.

"And where is that you are running, might I ask?" the she-dragon asked, idly cleaning a speck of darkspawn blood from the reddish brown leather armor, the same color as the scales of her dragon form.

"Kirkwall," Bethany said. Aveline shot her a quick look, but said nothing. "In the Free Marches."

"My, my, that is quite the voyage you plan." The strange woman gave Riona a long, measuring stare, before speaking as if talking to someone else, invisible. "Hurtled into the chaos, you fight... and the world will shake before you..."

As Riona pondered the woman's words, the old crone turned with her back towards them and made a few steps back towards the flames, speaking quietly to herself. "Is it fate, or chance? I can never tell." She turned back towards them, an imperious gesture, and speaking with her voice loud again. "It appears that fortune smiles upon us both today. I may be able to help you yet."

"And in return you will want... what?" Riona asked.

"Wait," Bethany said, pulling at her sleeve. "Careful before you promise anything. We don't even know who she is."

"Oh, I know what she is," Aveline joined in, staring intently at the old woman. "Witch of the Wilds."

The old woman laughed heartily. "Oh, I have many names! Flemeth. Asha'bellanar. Witch of the Wilds. An old hag who talks too much!" she appeared highly amused. "As for what I want. A simple delivery to a place not far out of your way. A small payment for getting your group past the darkspawn and to the safety, wouldn't you say?"

"It seems almost too good to be true," Riona shrugged, looking at the others again.

"I know... but what are our options?" Bethany said, appearing uncertain.

"Before we agree, what is it that you wish delivered?" Riona asked.

Flemeth withdrew a silvery amulet on thin chain. Elaborate letters covered its surface, likely writings in Elven. "There is a clan of Dalish elves camped outside the city of Kirkwall. Deliver this to the Keeper of the clan, Marethari. Do as she asks with it, and any debt between us will be paid in full."

"That seems trivial, why can't you do it yourself?" Riona wondered.

"I have... an appointment to keep," Flemeth replied enigmatically. "It is far more convenient this way," she said, offering the amulet to Riona. After a moment of hesitation, the girl reached out and grabbed it.

"Then we have an agreement," the witch said. As they took their belongings, saying final farewells to their fallen loved ones and turned to leave, the witch spoke again. "It gets no easier. Your struggles have only begun..."


	2. Chapter 2

  
_9:30 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

The Witch had kept her promise, guiding them through the thick ranks of darkspawn and into the Korcari Wilds that provided safety from the horde, but presented its own dangers. The travels through the Wilds and then Brecilian passage towards Gwaren had been long and exhausting, mostly so for their mother. She always tried to put up a brave face and push herself even harder not to slow the others down, but Riona was always careful not to overextend her. So very exhausted at the end of each day, their thoughts only on their own survival, the deaths of Carver and Wesley were for the time being pushed out of their minds.

At least they did not encounter any resistance on their travels, Flemeth true to her word ensuring their safe passage, and it was often they came upon corpses of terrifying beasts lying in their path, once stumbling into what had been a camp of werewolves, the beasts scorched to the last by the vengeful witch, making sure her retinue reached their appointed goal.

Once in Gwaren, they had experienced the odd stroke of luck, catching the very last ship to leave. Stocked full with desperate fugitives like themselves it would have left without them had they arrived a day later. Then came two weeks locked inside a dark hold, packed like sardines with the rest of the passengers, both Riona and Bethany suffering horribly from sea sickness as the Waking Sea chose to be particularly unruly during their travel. With barely any food and water and the conditions worse than in a pigsty, Riona was at times growing so desperate that thoughts of Carver being the fortunate one sometimes popped into her mind. Bethany seemed to suffer similarly, their mother and Aveline accepting the torturous conditions with more stoic grace.

Both sisters had slipped into a semi-conscious apathetic stupor, refusing to eat, having lost all hope, when finally someone up on the deck spoke words that rejuvenated everyone on board. The City of Chains was in sight! Hours later, they were allowed to leave the packed hold and step out on the deck to witness their arrival. It seemed as if they were sailing right into an imposing black wall of cliffs, and several of the fugitives started to panic from the frightening sight. But suddenly, a small crack in the wall opened to their eyes, a narrow channel, two massive statues flanking it.

The chain net between the two statues remained retracted, allowing them passage into the city interior, as Riona kept wondering whether it was these chains that gave the city its name or the metaphorical chains of millions of slaves that had passed through this channel during the ancient times of the Imperium. As they sailed through the channel, monumental cliff side carvings of strange creatures and idols appeared to their view, the kind they had never seen before.

"Stay your eyes from the vile sight of the Old Gods of the Imperium," their captain warned aloud. "It is only a matter of time before the good brothers of Chantry will erase those abominations from our view." Riona strained her eyes, looking at the cliffs despite the warning, and indeed, high up there she could see several workers, hanging from ropes and chiseling away at the heretic idols. It looked like a task for centuries, if not millennia.

It was not long after, that their ship stopped at the dock next to a grim stone fortress. Looking around, they could see the gigantic city resting above them, carved into solid rock, the upper tiers sporting more elaborate, delicate walls and mansions, the middle tiers housed buildings that looked no more than just blocks of stone, while the lower tiers looked like abandoned quarries and caves carved directly in the cliff face, but people still swarmed these desolate places like ants.

They were lead off the ship then, walking a difficult task in itself, their limbs having gone so stiff they could manage no more than hobbling. Smelling no better than the darkspawn they had fled from, dirty and ravenously hungry, they made their first steps on the ground of Free Marches.

"I remember this place," mother spoke. "I think it's the Gallows. We never came here ourselves, it was too disreputable, but we heard the stories... it was the heart of Kirkwall's slave trade in the ancient times."

Aveline pointed at the massive crowd of people, gathering in front of the fortress. "Lady Leandra," she said. "They are not letting anyone into the city."

"What? This can't be!" mother looked crestfallen. "Surely there will be a way!"

"They are all Ferelden refugees. I imagine the city inside is overflowing and can't take on any more," Aveline mused.

"But we have a good reason to be here, we have a family and estate, isn't that right mother?" Bethany asked, mother nodding in response.

"There must be people travelling through these gates with legitimate reasons like ours," Riona said. "I'm sure there will be guards who sort out who should be allowed inside and who shouldn't. We just need to find and talk to them."

It proved to be easier said than done, however. The thick crowd of people proved very resistant to budging and letting them through, it took a good while and generous amount of verbal and some physical abuse in form of elbowing before they made it to the front row and located the guardsman in charge. However, when they had explained their plight to them, the man merely laughed.

"A relative? Do you know how many times I hear that in a day?" he brushed them off.

"But it is true," Leandra, their mother, was adamant. "My brother lives here, and our family is well respected."

"Unless you can tell me the name and we can verify it, you're still not getting in," the guard said, beckoning Leandra to come closer.

Riona followed her mother closely, enough to overhear the name she left with the guard. "Gamlen Amell," she said. "He is my brother, and he will vouch for us."

The guard looked a little surprised. "I have heard of the name, indeed. Though, 'well respected' wouldn't be the words I would have used myself." He turned away, calling one of the younger guardsmen up to him. "Get that dirty rat Gamlen to show up here at the Gallows, it seems these good folk are his relatives. He's probably boozing at the Blooming Rose again."

"Thank you for doing as much for us, ser," Bethany offered quickly. "You could have turned us aside just as easily."

"Well, I do want to cut down on the size of this crowd, you know," the guard waved at the unruly mass of people surrounding them. The place did look like a blackpowder keg, waiting to go off in an explosion of violence. "My idea would be to load you lot back in the ships and sail you back to Ferelden, but the Knight-Commander has different opinion."

"Knight-Commander?" Riona asked suspiciously. "That sounds a lot like a templar title to me."

"Yeah, well, welcome to Kirkwall, where those damn blighters run everything, even the guard it seems," the guard said unhappily, then looking around with a mixture of fear in his eyes.    

Riona also peered around, but it didn't seem like any templars were in sight. "They show up here often, do they?" she asked by the way of conversation.

"Well... they do lock up the mages right here," the guard made a gesture at the fortress behind him. "Figures they'd be hanging around, keeping an eye on them, right?"

"Lock up?" Bethany asked, her eyes darting around, making her look like a cornered rabbit.

"Don't you have Circle of Magi back in Ferelden," the guard was looking impatient by now. "That's what I meant by locking up. Anyway, I've chatted with you long enough as it is - get back and wait for your rat bastard of an uncle to show up."

With nothing else to gain from the conversation, Riona and the others fought their way back out of the crowd and returned to sit on the crates back at the pier.

"I don't like this," Bethany whispered to her, shivering slightly. "I feel like the eyes of hundred templars are locked on us. And they keep mages in this horrible suffocating prison?"

"The irony is rather harsh," Riona admitted. "The cells of slaves are now filled with mages. It sends a strong message."

"Let's not get caught and thrown in there," her sister said.  

"Let's not," Riona agreed, trying to muster an encouraging smile.

With that, there was nothing left to do but sit and wait. Time from time some vendors emerged from the courtyard of the Gallows, accompanied by an army of guards, offering food and water at extortionist prices, also willing to barter for any valuables the hapless refugees had brought with them. Their gold used on purchasing the passage on ship, Mother's golden earrings bought them several loafs of stale bread and a jug of something that might have once been clean water. Careful not to eat too much after long period of starvation, Bethany still couldn't keep her food down, throwing herself down on the planks of the pier and making retching sounds. Hours later, as her little sister had curled into a ball and fallen asleep in her arms, Riona's fears about their fate started to grow in strength.

"We need to get inside," she said quietly, watching her mother slumbering against another crate, sparse bits of hay providing the only comfort. "They can't go on like this much longer."

Aveline placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze. "We will. Fear not for your sister, she is as strong as you are, and so is your mother."

"They... they deserve so much better," a tear escaped Riona's eye.

"And they look upon you and think the same," Aveline said, her voice kind. "We are in this together. And we shall look out for each other."

"Yes, we shall... thank you Aveline," she whispered.

Soon, Riona was slowly about to drift into the dream world as well. With her desperation at the highest peak yet, she knew it was the time when the spirits of Fade would try and exploit her fears, her vulnerabilities, but even now, the girl realized she had to remain strong and resolute, the lessons of her father Malcolm always on her mind, even as she slept. _When everything looks bleak and desperate,_ he had once said, _someone will always try and offer a tempting easy solution to whatever problems you are facing. I tell you this my daughters - never trust these beings, for not a single deal the spirits offer you doesn't come with a hidden catch. Accepting it is as good as succumbing to the demons._

 _I wonder... how far would I need to be pushed before that easy solution becomes irresistible,_ was Riona's last thought before she drifted into an uneasy slumber.  


**~***~**   


  
Three days passed without any sign of their uncle Gamlen. Their spirits could not have sunken any lower by now. Mother seemed thinner and weaker with every passing hour, her eyes locked onto the gates leading into the Gallows, so focused she often did not hear Riona or Bethany addressing her. Her sister still had problems keeping the food down, and now Riona had exchanged the rings given to her by father for her twentieth birthday for more scraps of food. Things were looking increasingly glum.

Their living conditions outside the hold of the ship hadn't improved by much. Unable to suffer the filth covering their bodies any longer, they had taken turns swimming in the murky waters by the dockside, but it was debatable whether it made them any cleaner or not. The makeshift outhouses near the gates were not built with such influx of fugitives in mind and had been overflowing since their landing, the smell of it all driving them mad and most of the people now relieved themselves directly into the water, disturbing revelation after they had already washed themselves in the channel.

In the evening of the third day, finally their luck improved.

Mother, still eyeing the gates like a hawk, let out a choked cry, the meaning of which was unclear until she wildly gesticulated at a man walking down the dockside and towards the pier they had made into their little camp. Riona looked at the stranger in surprise, his simple linen pants and leather jerkin did not imply the kind of class she expected from her mother's tales. Was it perhaps the fashion of the Kirkwall nobility to look and dress the part of weasely looking peasants? Somehow, Riona doubted this.

The man approached them faster now, obviously recognizing their mother. "Leandra!" he exclaimed. "Old girl, the years haven't been kind to you, have they?"

"Gamlen!" Leandra embraced her brother with tears in her eyes.

Having returned the embrace, Gamlen looked at them all, appearing a little uncomfortable. "I must say, Leandra... I was not expecting this. With the family and three children, I figured you'd be Ferelden for life..."

"Oh, Gamlen... we left too late, and now my poor Carver is gone too," mother cried, her brother looking even more uncomfortable from the scene.

"By the Maker, Leandra... don't drop this on me now," he sighed. "I don't even know if I can get you all inside."

"But you will try, won't you?" Riona asked. Gamlen looked at her. "I am Riona, and this is Bethany..." she pointed at her sister. "Uncle Gamlen."

"Eh... well, you see, the knight-commander has been really cracking down as of late... I was hoping to grease some palms, but now it seems we'll be needing a lot more grease."

"What about the estate?" mother interrupted him. "Surely father left something!"

"Uh yes, about that..." Gamlen said, refusing to meet their eyes. "I'm afraid the estate is gone... to, eh, settle a debt. I've been meaning to write!"

Leandra leaned heavily against a crate, covering her face with her hands. "There is no hope, is there. You can't help us."

"Now now, don't despair just yet," Gamlen tried reassuringly. "There might be a way... if you're not too particular about the company you keep," he added enigmatically.

"Do explain," Riona urged, feeling alerted.

"I've talked to my contacts, and I have found someone who might be willing to pay to get you inside," her uncle explained. Then that shifty look in his eyes appeared again. "The catch is... you and your sister will have to work off that debt... uh, for a year."

"A year?!" mother was shocked.

Riona suddenly felt as if she was caught in some kind of giant trap, with all exits closing in a hurry. _Why oh why did we came here? This place is crawling with templars, and now Beth and I will end up being slaves for a year! Anything else would have been preferable._ She did not say any of that aloud though. Mother did not deserve to feel guilty over it.

"Who are the people we would be working for, Uncle?" she asked instead.

"Her name is Athenril, I guess you could say she is a smuggler of sorts," Gamlen shrugged. "She's somewhat of a small fish compared to the other guilds around here, and I imagine it won't be pretty working for her, but one thing for sure - she is tough, fair and never deals in slaves or flesh."

"Why does she believe we would be of any use to her?" Bethany asked suddenly. "She'd be willing to pay that much gold for complete strangers?"

"Ah, about that..." Gamlen became evasive again. "Leandra wrote that her daughters were skilled apostates... I, uh, mentioned this to Athenril... that was the only way I could get her interested in you!"

"I am tempted to say 'Are you insane, what are you trying to do, hand us over to the templars?', but... I suppose what you say makes sense," Riona admitted grudgingly. "Do you mind if we discuss your offer for a bit?"

Gamlen just shook his head and turned to Leandra, as Riona took Bethany and Aveline aside. "What do you think?" she asked.

"Working for a smuggler seems dishonorable," Aveline said, her face scrunched in distaste. "But I suppose we are not in a great position for bargaining."

"Technically, the debt does not extend to you, so you'd be free to leave once we are inside," Riona said.

"I will stay and help you work off your debt," Aveline said resolutely. "Like I told you, we stick together."

"Thanks, I hoped you would say that," Riona smiled, then turning to her sister. "Beth?"

"I'll do whatever it takes, Ri. I'm just worried this Athenril doesn't sell us out to the templars once we're through working for her. But well, maybe she is honorable enough not to do so."

"I think we'll just have to take that gamble," Riona said. She turned around to address her uncle again. "Very well, tell your contact we accept their terms."

"Excellent, excellent," Gamlen seemed relieved. "I will go and speak with Athenril right away, and see if the bribes can be made. I imagine you don't want to spend any more time here outside the gates, but it will probably take a day at least."

"What is one day when we have come this far?" Aveline added.

"Oh Gamlen, I still can't believe you sold the estate," mother lamented, wringing her hands. "Even if we get inside, where will we stay? We have nowhere to go!"

"Well... there is my place in Lowtown," Gamlen admitted, looking as much wracked by guilt as a weasel of his stature could ever be. "It's not all bad, it is clean and not all that small, I can at least put you up there until you get back on your feet." He then stopped to retrieve a small package hidden inside his leather jerkin, before passing it over to Leandra. "Here, some food for you to survive until tomorrow; you lot look like you have been starving."

"Thank you Gamlen," mother said, still being unable to hide her disappointment.

"That was nice of you, uncle," Bethany smiled at Gamlen. Riona nodded in agreement.

"Well, I better get going," Gamlen cleared his throat, then hurrying off back towards the gates.

They stood for a while in silence, until mother started to work on distributing the rations Gamlen had smuggled to them. As Riona took a bite of bread that didn't have to be soaked in dirty water in order to be edible, she turned to look at the rows of copper statues surrounding the great Gallows fortress, hundreds of depicted slaves covering fearfully before their harsh Tevinter masters. She could not help thinking that one of those statues bore a haunting resemblance with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like one year long time skips when trying to tell a coherent story, so I'll be filling Riona's year working for Athenril with various stuff. There are several quests in the game, which I felt they would not have waited a whole year before attempting, and this chapter starts one of them. :)

_9:30 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Gamlen showed up early on the next day. Everything had for once gone smoothly. Riona figured that the reason for it was that Athenril badly wanted to have two apostates in her service and might have been worried someone else could swoop in and claim them. In this city where the grasp of templars on the mages was rumored to be particularly tight, they were likely a very valued merchandize. Which meant that Gamlen had probably sold them far too cheap, but nothing could be done about that now.

The guards at the gate let them pass with a knowing nod and they quickly crossed the Gallows courtyard, allowing themselves to take only a quick look at the grim prison around them, several templars patrolling the courtyard but fortunately not sparing them a second glance. Wearing their filthy rags, they did not have a hint of potentially dangerous apostates about them.

They passed several more gates and guard posts on the way out of the Gallows, the security in the place seemed tight indeed. Sure, the bribes made carried them past these hurdles, but would the same people take such risks for a mage that had already been thrown into the Gallows? Somehow Riona doubted that. Nobody wanted to risk angering the templars, their wrath was usually terrible.

With their year as indentured servants starting tomorrow, it was agreed that Gamlen would take them straight to his home in Lowtown. The path from the Gallows led up a large stone stairway, going all the way to the Hightown, the most glamorous part of the city, but their path turned off the stairs long before reaching the top. Gamlen led them through narrow corridors carved in the rock, through what was once Kirkwall's very first quarry but now carried the name of Lowtown. A massive cauldron-shaped pit, it was a veritable labyrinth of shantytowns and tiny courtyards between tightly pressed hovels. In the more open spaces, merchants peddled their wares, trying to outshout each other from behind their decrepit stalls. Several women of ill repute were loudly offering themselves, making obscene suggestions even to them as they walked past, and the narrow streets crawled with thuggish looking individuals, all looking like candidates to perform quick stabbing or robbery.

Riona felt rather shocked from the depressing environment. Lothering hadn't exactly been a paradise, but it had been peaceful and friendly, with hardly any crime. Before the darkspawn came, anyway. Gamlen kept urging them to move faster, past the busy Lowtown marketplace, up a set of stairs leading to what seemed like a tavern of sorts, but instead of having a sign outside of it, there was a dead body hanging from an iron bar above the entrance. Her Uncle referred to the place as the Hanged Man, 'bloody best tavern in this hole' and complained loudly about no longer being allowed entrance inside. They took a turn left after passing the Hanged Man, navigated several narrow corridors and finally ended up in one of the small hexagonal courtyards, encompassed by buildings of bleak stone.

"This is it?" mother exclaimed, watching Gamlen walk up the stone steps to one of the hovels.

"Come on in, like I told you it's not that bad on the inside," he replied, heading in.

Riona immediately decided that it was just as bad if not worse on the inside. The place at least had three rooms and more space than she thought it would have. The walls were in many places collapsing and showed huge holes, which in some spots were crudely nailed off with simple planks. Floorboards were broken in many places and had created something akin to traps to step in and break an ankle, and the floors didn't seem to have been washed for a decade. There were beds at least, but the rest of the furniture was deplorable, tables were simple wooden planks thrown across old barrels, broken crates served as chairs.

Filthy from their long travels, the only clothes that they had were on their backs, so the first agenda of the day was to make themselves palatably clean and in case for the three younger women, presentable for their smuggler overlord on the next day. The issue of clean clothing needed to be addressed. Gamlen insisted he had no coin to help, and so Bethany with a heavy sigh removed her earrings and passed them to Aveline, sending her together with Gamlen back to the marketplace while the three Hawkes took turns to visit the crude bathing chamber and scrub themselves somewhat clean.

Several hours later, they were all sitting at the largest of 'tables' and enjoying a simple meal of dried meat, bread and cheese, Bethany's earrings providing enough coin to purchase not only clean set of clothing but also some means of basic sustenance. Riona was almost starting to feel slightly more hopeful when she looked up from her plate to Leandra on the other side of the table and saw the tears in her mother's eyes.

"My poor children," she sobbed, looking at Riona, then Bethany. "They should be nobility... not living in this kind of squalor!" she threw her hands up in disgust.

"Yes, well, it's the best I can do," Gamlen retorted defensively. "I've been living here for years now, you'll get used to it."

"They deserve better than this," Leandra did not relent.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ran away with that Fereldan apostate!" Gamlen exclaimed, rising from the table. "You don't get to do that and stay the favorite!" he turned to Riona then. "Your mother was supposed to marry Comte de Launcet, you know. It had all been arranged. But then she just takes off, left her parents angry, heartbroken."

"Were they really that angry not to leave me anything?" mother asked. "I was the oldest, I wrote, tried to explain... hoped that with years their anger would soften."

"It seems very harsh," Riona said, catching with the corner of her eye Aveline quickly withdrawing from the table and slipping outside, uncomfortable at the family drama unfolding before her. "I can imagine they were displeased that you went against their wishes, but... you did marry our father for love, surely they would understand that?"

"It's not that simple, child," mother said sadly. "The Amells have been an influential family in Kirkwall for many centuries, since the heroics of Garahel during the Fourth Blight. But... our line has always carried strong inclination towards magic. It had caused many scandals in the past, and when I chose to marry your father..."

"She brought more magic into the family line," Gamlen spat. "Broke mother's heart, it did. And for good reason too, just look, two of your daughters both mages! Imagine the scandal if you were still actual nobles. It would have ruined us."

"Yes, nothing could be worse than being a mage," Bethany remarked bitterly. "I get that."

Riona thought for a while, shaking her head. "But there should be a will or something, no?" she looked at her mother.

Leandra nodded. "Yes Gamlen, father must have left a will. Where is it?"

"You can't see the will, I don't have it anymore."

"Well who has it then?" Leandra pressed.

"It's... it's back at the estate," Gamlen confessed, faced with three demanding stares. "Probably still in the family vault."

"You just... left it there?" Bethany asked, her face expression of disbelief.

"I knew what it said, alright? And how was I to know Leandra would slink back twenty five years later, looking for the family fortune?"

"Maybe the new owners will allow me to at least look at it," mother said in a determined voice. "Who owns it now? The Reinhardts? They were always looking to buy it from father."

"Forget it, sister, you're not going to be allowed in," Gamlen said sharply. "I'm tired of this, anyway. I will be off, I suggest you get used to Lowtown - that's all you'll be seeing!" with that he all but ran out of the house, the doors falling shut behind him with a loud bang.      

Mother just sighed and hung her head in desperation, as Riona and Bethany exchanged looks of surprise, but also of determination. Something here was not right, and it felt as they had already silently agreed to get to the bottom of this.

Riona then remembered about Aveline's retreat and excused herself from the table, walking outside to see the redhead sitting on the porch, staring grimly at the dusty street before her. "Sorry you had to witness that," she said.

"It is for you and your family one should feel sympathy for," Aveline replied. "Your mother in particular must be heartbroken. She thought she was giving you a better life, a fresh start. Instead, her son is dead and her daughters forced into poverty and near-slavery."

Riona sighed, sitting next to Aveline on the porch. "And she thinks that her parents never forgave her for marrying father. Maker, what a mess..." she felt like crying again.

"Perhaps there is something you can do for her," Aveline suggested.

"Yes, yes, I think Bethany and myself will attempt to somehow learn more about that will... if there is even the slightest chance to see that grandfather forgave her and left her at least something... we need to try." Minutes passed in companionable silence. "Aveline... if we do happen to come onto some lead about that will... can we count on your help in recovering it?"

"Of course," the redhead answered with a smile.

"Good," Riona smiled in reply. "You know, I'm really glad to have you along. I..." she hesitated for a moment. "...I would understand if you didn't feel the same way about meeting us."

"Don't be foolish. If not for you, I would have died alongside... Wesley," Aveline swallowed heavily. "I will... I will mourn, but I will also go on. I must."

Riona briefly squeezed her hand before turning back towards Gamlen's 'Estate'. "Shall we go back?" she asked, and together they returned to what they hoped was only their temporary home.

  
**~***~**   


  
Several weeks passed quickly, mostly because working for Athenril did not leave them with much time for anything but work and sleep. Their elven employer, a lithe but dangerous looking woman who knew how to use her wicked pair of daggers, turned out more likable than they had hoped. It seemed that Athenril very much appreciated having two mages in her ranks, so she took better care of them than of her other lackeys, almost causing some quiet jealousy based grumbling. They had been provided with comfortable and nondescript clothing, making them appear more like rogues and thus also serving to fool the templars who could hardly suspect them of having magic at their disposal.

Athenril also took upon herself to provide them with provisions and some additional coin, bonuses for jobs well done. Much to their relief, the elf seemed to prefer the proverbial carrot over the whip of threat of selling them out to templars should they misbehave or attempt to betray her to a more influential thieves' guild, also interested in apostate services.

Aveline had also proven herself quickly and earned respect of Athenril and the others on her payroll, the woman's skill with sword, as well as her bravery and no-nonsense approach quickly making her a favorite, almost more so than Riona and Bethany, who were still being treated with large dose of fear, just for being mages.

As for the nature of their jobs, mostly it was simply to offer protection during dangerous night time exchanges of smuggled goods, making sure no one else would try to interfere with their deals. Usually, the smaller guilds backed off as soon as Riona or Bethany revealed themselves as mages, fleeing the scene. But the thugs of the larger guilds, like the Coterie or the dwarves of Carta, they were not easily intimidated and fights with them were often brutal and bloody. Athenril realized well enough that without the two mages her little operation would have been stopped long ago, like many of the similar guilds lately suffering in particular from the expansion of the Coterie. Riona's only worry was that Athenril might be too desperate to let them go at the end of the year, but they would have to deal with that when the time came.

It was during one rare quiet evening when Athenril had given them a night off, Riona was lying on her back in the rocky bed, staring at the bunk above her when it suddenly creaked ominously, a pair of long naked legs swinging over the edge of the bunk and moments later her sister Bethany was climbing down the rickety ladder. She had been quick to claim the upper bunk on the basis that she was both younger and lighter and did not want to risk her elder and heavier sibling falling through the suspiciously creaking planks and squishing her. Riona hadn't felt flattered by Bethany's reasoning, but could not have denied her this small victory.

"Ri, you're not sleeping, right?" Bethany asked, then seeing her wide opened eyes and breathing in relief. "Oh good... I just remembered I wanted to tell you something."

Riona just moved slightly to the side of her cramped bed, giving Bethany enough space to sit at her feet. "Go ahead, sis."

"I've been poking around, lately," Bethany started. "We wanted to find grandfather's will, and I think with a day off tomorrow... maybe we can do something about it."

"Yes, we have been delaying it for too long," Riona spoke in hushed voice, urging Bethany to keep it down too. These old walls had a lot of holes and with Gamlen and mother sharing the room next to theirs, overhearing would have been all too easy. "I don't like leaving mother alone here for so long while we're out working. Or with Gamlen... I don't know which is worse."

"She's been very melancholy as of late, Ri... it's all gnawing at her so badly. We need to get her out of this hovel if we can, sis. I... I heard her talking to herself this morning... she said she wished she had died with Carver."

Riona's heart skipped a beat from her sister's words. "Oh Maker... now I worry she might... come to do something foolish while we are away..."

"I worry too, but I think she won't... she does feel like she can't abandon us," Bethany tried to sound reassuring. "But well, if we can find that will, that might just lift her spirits enough." She reached out to squish a bedbug, trying to sneak up on Riona's naked left foot. "Eww, I hate those things... I want out of this hole, myself."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Aveline's the only one who isn't complaining, and she even gets to sleep on those horrible floor boards in the common room," Riona shuddered. "I'm equal parts scared and full with admiration for her." Bethany chuckled at her words.

"Well anyway, here's the most important part. I learned a couple of important things recently. I played nice-nice with good old Uncle Gamlen," Bethany skittishly twirled her brown locks. "And he let it slip to whom he gave up our estate."

"What?" Riona rose up in her bed from the excitement, nearly bumping her head against the bottom of the bunk above her.

"He lost heavily in a dice game against some slavers, can you believe that? He says they are still running some shady operations from there."

"But slavery is illegal here, isn't it? We could go to guard and ask them to sort it out!"

"Guards can't just storm the estate without having any proof of wrongdoing," Bethany argued. "If we want them to do something, we still need proof. The good thing about them being slavers, however..."

"...is that if they are in fact slavers, we can pretty much battle our way through the estate," Riona finished. "The guard would only commend us on that, they don't even bother with trials for their sort, I've been told."

"Exactly! Gamlen says the front entrance is always very well guarded, but..." Bethany assumed a mysterious expression. "I then went to have a chat with mother, and she had some interesting things to say... you see, apparently there's a secret entrance through some tunnels down in Darktown. All those years ago she had used it to sneak out and go see father... rather romantic, really!"

"Nice job, Beth," Riona commended her younger sister. "Do you reckon that passage is still in use?"

"Well... I asked mother to give me detailed explanation where it is. And two nights ago, when we had that little extortion racket nearby, I sort of slipped away and checked it out. The door leading into the cellar is still there, it's just locked up tight."

"I don't like that you wander alone the Darktown at night, it's very dangerous."

"Aww, Ri, you're at it again, you know I can take care of myself," Bethany looked briefly annoyed, before grinning evilly as she caught Riona's bare foot in her hands. "Now promise to stop coddling me or I'll tickle you to death!"

"You wouldn't dare," Riona glared, but at the touch of Bethany's fingers, almost doubled over in the bed, knocking her forehead against the wall. "Ow ow ow, stop! Enough!"

Bethany released her, still giggling while Riona recomposed herself, trying to restore her dignity. "So, want to go give it a try tomorrow?" her sister asked eventually. "We'd need some means to get past that door, though."

"Aveline promised to help," Riona recalled their earlier conversation. "I think she's probably excellent at bashing stuff, doors included!"

Bethany giggled again. "I'm sure! It's a deal then - tomorrow we kick slavers out of our family estate!"

They talked for a little while after, finalizing some last details of their plan before Bethany retreated back to her bunk, getting ready to go back to sleep. "I wonder what's going on back in Ferelden," Riona then heard her sister ask. "Have you heard anything lately?"

"Yes, remember the general who betrayed King Cailan?"

"Teyrn Loghain MacTir?"

"Seems like he's usurped all power back in Ferelden, claiming to be regent for his daughter Queen Anora. The darkspawn are getting closer to Redcliffe and Denerim, but Loghain and the Bannorn just want to play civil war instead of battling the horde."

"That's... stupid. And it's the innocents like people of Lothering who pay the price, isn't it?"

"It has always been like that, Beth," Riona sighed. "That's just the way of the world. Anyway, difficult topic when we should be getting some rest instead."

"I almost regret asking now. But I do feel sleepy... nighty, Ri!"

"Night, Beth," Riona replied, closing her eyes. Sleep, however, did not come easily.


	4. Chapter 4

_9:30 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Next morning, the two conspirators got up early, then rousing the still slumbering and grumpy Aveline and quickly bringing her up to date with their plan as they hastily ate some breakfast. The older woman was more than happy to help; knowing Aveline, she was probably terrified at facing a day off, not knowing what to do with bizarre concept of 'free time'.

They set out before mother or Gamlen had woken up, leaving behind a vague note of going shopping, instead hurrying to the lower levels of Lowtown, where the entrances into the Undercity loomed. Undercity, often referred to as Darktown, was a deadly place to wander alone. In the ancient times it had been a Tevinter mine, then once exhausted it had become a massive sewer, also a hiding place for any escaped slave. Now it was a place where people went to disappear, the guards who were a rarity in Lowtown, gave the Undercity a wide berth, the good folk of Hightown refusing to even acknowledge its existence.

Riona and Bethany had heard many stories about the place from Athenril and her employees. Tales that often reached their ears spoke of hidden caches of ancient Imperium magisters, who had stolen away their terrible secrets and less terrible fortune as the rebelling slaves came for their heads. They were not keen on trudging the deadly passages in hope of blind luck of discovering something useful, however, at least not on this day. But now standing at the rarely used rusted iron door that supposedly held entrance to the bowels of her family's estate, Riona did feel a little like robber of some ancient secrets.

While Bethany stood guard to make sure no one sprang a surprise on them, Riona and Aveline carefully examined the doors. There was a traditional lock and also bolt from the inside, and after struggling a bit with those, Aveline decide on an easier path. Several effective whacks of her sword at the dry wood of the door frame, and the hinges quickly came loose, letting her slip the sword between the door and the frame, then creating a gap for them all to squeeze through.

Inside, there was thick darkness and Riona summoned a sparkling ball of lightning, that briefly illuminated a steep stairway ahead of them, quickly extinguishing the light after. They started to climb up swiftly. "This is so strange, we must be a long way under Hightown," Bethany wondered. "What reason did our family have to dig so far underground."

"Your family are likely not the first owners of the estate, Bethany," Aveline spoke quietly, leading the way up. "I understand the Hightown is mostly unchanged from what it was in the age of Imperium magisters. And they probably had a lot of uses for this passage..."

"Like dumping the bodies of dead slaves, or bringing in new ones," Riona mused grimly. "Or perhaps just having an escape route."

"Exactly so," Aveline said. Kirkwall's history was dark and gruesome, perhaps one of the bloodiest in Thedas. Riona hadn't expected their family estate to have been one true bastion of light in these dark times, but still, being confronted with the grim reality still felt rather sobering.

Eventually the dark stairway led them out into a large room that appeared to be a wine cellar. Dozens of huge barrels lay in the shelves surrounding the crude stone walls. The ground was covered with rough rubble, making it hard to see any footprints in the near darkness. Riona opened the tap on one of the barrels, curious to see if they were full, but only a cloud of dust emerged, making her cough.

"Sorry, Ri, them slavers must have drunk it all," Bethany chuckled, amused at her sister's angry muttering.

"Shush!" Aveline hissed at them, looking at the stairway leading even further up. "We're not alone here." Riona and Bethany immediately grew serious, following their friend up the stairs. They turned the corner to see another wine cellar, similar to the one they had just left, but with a notable difference. There was a large table in the middle of the room, several bored looking men sitting at it, lazily playing a game of dice in the sparse candlelight. One or two men looked like they were sleeping, heads rested on the table, several empty bottles nearby. At the end of the table sat a more serious looking man, wearing robes of purple and red, going over some paperwork and trying to ignore the occasional cheers and curses of the gamblers.

The trio retreated back into the dark stairway. "I think that robed man is likely a mage," Riona said.

"Well done Ri!" Bethany whispered. "Now for an equally brilliant plan of action!"

"There are seven of them that I could count," Aveline said thoughtfully. "Two sleeping, four immersed in their game and then the mage."

"Don't think we can sneak past them," Riona mused. "Surprising them would work best, I just wish we'd knew for sure they are slavers. It would be a bit harsh to learn that they were a guild of sewer cleaners after we had killed them."

"Ri, I'm pretty sure they are slavers, or at least smugglers," Bethany said. "No decent folk would congregate in a hole like this."

"Your sister has the right of it, Riona," Aveline agreed. "It's your choice though. If you want to turn back, we turn back."

"No... no, we'll take the risk. For once in my life I'm going to trust Gamlen's information," Riona laughed darkly. "Leave the mage to us, Aveline, we should be able to counter whatever he throws at us."

"Very well," the female warrior nodded, readying her charge. "On you."

Riona and Bethany silently reached the end of the stairway and prepared their spells. Riona had even managed to avoid advising Bethany not to use fire spells indoors and burn down the estate they hoped to one day perhaps reclaim as their own. Two projectiles of searing white cold, like giant snowballs, crashed into the men seated at the table, killing their two primary targets and freezing the surrounding ones.

The mage threw his papers aside and got to his feet, preparing his own spell. Much to Riona's dismay, she realized the madman's chant was going to summon a fireball at the top of the stairs. She quickly dove to cover, feeling the blaze singe her legs as she barely got out of the way. The blast had set the old shelves and empty wine barrels on fire, so the only sane thing she could do was attempt to put it out and prevent them all from dying in the quickly spreading flame. As crackle of lightning sprang from Bethany's staff and hit the enemy mage on the chest, Riona's outstretched fingers formed a cone of cold, spreading out around her and putting out the roaring flames.

Aveline, meanwhile, had a relatively easy task finishing off the men already injured by the spells of the two apostates, her other opponents barely managed to shake off their sleepiness before being skewered by the redhead's sword. As Aveline and her two mage friends closed in on the remaining slaver, however, couple more bolted in from one of the side rooms, immediately noting Aveline's unprotected back as the best target and rushing towards her.

"Aveline!" Bethany shrieked to alert the warrior. Aveline turned, but it would have already been too late if not for Riona's desperate lunge, tripping up the first attacker with her mage staff. The force of impact still knocked the staff out of her hands, but the rushing man was unbalanced, toppling down, and Aveline wasted no time in knocking him out cold with the pommel of her sword, then swiftly dispatching the second man trailing him.

However, this had taken their attention away from the enemy mage, and Bethany paid for it, the bolt of fire from the man's staff knocking her down with a cry of pain. Riona swiftly grabbed her staff from the ground, releasing a ray of frost that went way above the man's head, hitting the shelf behind him.

"Your aim is truly pathetic, girl," the slaver mage laughed. A barrel rolled out of the damaged top shelf, fell and squished him in the middle of evil laughter.

"I honestly meant to do that, heh," Riona grinned, then turning to her sister, slowly getting up. "You alright, Beth? Need healing?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," she observed the singed marks on her side. "Athenril won't be happy about us ruining our uniforms on the day off though, I'll be in trouble for sure!"

"I'm certain that is our biggest worry right now..." Riona smiled at her sister, before turning her attention to Aveline, the woman going over the slaver mage's documents with interest. "Found anything?" Riona asked.

"Yes," Aveline replied. "Do you mind if I hold on to these papers?"

"Unless it's our grandfather's will, I don't care. Why?"

"I think the guard might be interested in seeing this. Looks like their last shipment of slaves left only yesterday and new ones hadn't been brought in yet. That would explain their lack of alertness."

"Yes, well, have fun with the guards, I have no interest in dealing with representatives of authority," Riona remarked.

"The Kirkwall guard don't round up mages and bring them on the plate for templars," Aveline sighed. "Or... I hope they don't."

"Exactly," Riona said. "Anyway, we should move on. The vault can't be far away."

A door at the end of the next stairway led out into a better maintained corridor that branched up in two directions, the right leading further up to another set of doors. Low light shone through the gap under the doors and they could hear many voices talking boisterously behind it. More hired muscle of the slavers, and this time they were in no position to take them by surprise, especially not knowing how many men there were on the other side of the door.

They climbed back lower and tried the other corridor. It led straight towards heavy metal door that was wide open, likely for the best, as Riona doubted even Aveline could have been able to deal with this one. She was about to head in when Bethany pulled her back, pointing at something above the doors, an elaborate kite shield of dark matted metal.

"I think that's the Amell family crest," Bethany exclaimed with reverence, pointing at the stylized reddish symbol drawn on the surface of the shield. "Wouldn't it be great to have that displayed above the doors of the estate, once we've reclaimed it?"

"Mmhm," Riona nodded. "Wonder what that coat-of-arms means, though. Is that a symmetric picture of two strange... or strangled birds? Against the backdrop of iron bars?"

"Uh, I don't know... maybe mother can explain," Bethany shrugged. "Anyway, this has to be the vault then. But it's open... if those slavers have looted everything..."

"What would they want with old family documents, useless to them," Riona shrugged, walking in, even as she realized that these bastards could just as likely destroy such things simply out of boredom, being the scum they were.

Fortunately, the vault was not completely empty. Two large chests stood at the far wall, cracked open, as the slavers no doubt had searched them for anything of value. "Now, let's just hope that the will is still here," Riona said, dropping on her knees next to one of the chests, Bethany going to search the other while Aveline stood guard at the entrance to the vault, quietly hoping no one from the estate would come down to the cellars to discover their slaver comrades dead.

Riona quickly went through the contents of the chest, mostly old private correspondence, tax reports and similar documents, until something heavier caught her eye. She brushed the lighter papers away to reveal a small painting, portrait of an attractive young woman... wait, was that mother? Indeed, the inscription on the back read 'Leandra Amell'. Riona stared at the portrait for a while. Mother used to have Riona's brown wavy hair and the high brow, but she also had Bethany's more delicate nose and sharper, angular cheekbones. It was quite astonishing how much they both had taken after their mother, both in their own different ways, while having very little of their father, unlike Carver... poor Carver.

She snapped out of her thoughts, looking over at her sister, still digging through a pile of documents. Suddenly an idea popped into her mind and she quickly stashed the portrait away, noticing with relief that Aveline hadn't seen anything. Riona had just resumed digging through the papers again, when Bethany let out a triumphant cry, much to Aveline's dismay, holding up a blue envelope.

Without waiting for Riona, Bethany quickly pulled out the contents of the envelope, eagerly reading the fine handwriting of their grandfather. Riona drew closer, demanding to be shown their big find, as line by line it revealed the extent of Gamlen's lies.

"We need to return this to mother," Bethany said, her face uncharacteristically stern and resolute. "Immediately." Riona could only follow as Bethany rushed back towards the secret exit to Darktown, wondering if and when they would be once again allowed to claim this estate as their own.

**~***~**

  
Back at their dismal hovel in Lowtown, they could hear Gamlen and Leandra argue even out on the street. "If you could just put forward a little bit every month," her uncle pressed.

"You forced my children into servitude!" Leandra shouted back. "And now you expect us to pay rent?"

"Just a little something towards food, is all," Gamlen did not relent.

"I, ah... will wait outside," Aveline said, looking uncomfortable. "In fact..." she looked as if she was reminded of something, patting the pocket where she had put away the slaver invoices. "I think I'll pay a visit to the guard right now, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Aveline," Bethany smiled. "Thank you so much for helping, we couldn't have done this without you." Riona smiled and nodded, before they both rushed up the steps and into the lion's den.

They walked in to stop Gamlen in half-sentence, and as he turned to stare at them angrily, it was Riona who spoke first. "You wanted our money uncle, but it is **you** who should be paying us!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"We found the will!" Bethany exclaimed, passing the blue envelope to Leandra. "Read it, mother."

Mother opened the envelope, withdrawing the will and starting to read, her face growing more and more thunderous with every word she read. "Eh... umm, perhaps I should..." Gamlen tried awkwardly, and moved towards the exit, but Riona and Bethany stood in his way, a veritable sibling wall.

"To my eldest daughter Leandra and her children, I leave the estate in Hightown... and all associated revenues," mother read, her voice choking from emotion. "So they forgave me after all..." she cried, then looking up at her brother again. "Gamlen... how could you do this to me? How could you?"

Gamlen sighed, looking shrunken and defeated. "After you ran away, they just retreated into themselves... and I was stuck trying to live and fix the life you had abandoned," he said bitterly. "I could have never in my dreams imagined you coming back, Leandra. I'm not proud of what I have done, and I'm sorry. But what is done is done, and nothing will change it. Was I really supposed to wait twenty five years?"  

 _And the grandparents left him with almost nothing, after he had cared for them all those years,_ Riona remembered the text of the will, realizing the reason for her uncle's bitterness. In a way, his jealousy towards Leandra reminded Riona of her own relationship with Carver. No matter how hard her brother tried, he always had the impression that their father loved Riona and Bethany that much more. It was a terrible shadow to live in. It had consumed men better than Gamlen, and for that reason she couldn't keep feeling too angry with him.  
   
"He does have a point, mother," she said. "If it wasn't for the Blight, would we have ever left Ferelden?"

"I had always intended to bring you back here, to at least show you your place of birth," mother spoke with sadness, then turning to her brother. "But there is some truth to my daughter's words. Still," she held up the will in her hands, looking determined. "We can use this to claim back our estate."

"It won't be that easy, Leandra," Gamlen shook his head. "Even if the guard rout the slavers in the estate, you won't be able to move in there; it will become city property and under protection of the viscount."

"Then I will petition the viscount. I will do everything I can to get it back, so that my children can live where they belong. I will wait for as long as necessary until the viscount grants me an audience."

"Pfah! You need to be someone in this city to get an audience with the viscount," Gamlen spat.

"Well, uncle," Bethany spoke up, bright smile on her lips. "Then the solution is simple. We'll just keep working even harder until we become someone of importance!" But Gamlen just scowled and walked off.

**~***~**

  
Later in the evening, Riona and Bethany were back in their cramped little room, trying to settle in as comfortable as possible into their rocky beds. "That was a good thing we did tonight, Ri," her sister spoke above her. "Mother's been... almost back to her old self at last."

"I know. She spent the whole evening writing that letter to viscount. Much better than just sitting moping and wringing her hands in despair. She has something to fight for again."

"Yes, and to learn that grandparents forgave her, that must have been a relief. I knew our grandparents couldn't be all bad, right?" Bethany was silent for a moment then, deep in thought. "I guess it also means they didn't hate us... didn't think it would mean anything, but it does."

"I know what you mean. I just wish they would have been alive long enough for us to meet them," Riona sighed.

"Still, sadly uncle Gamlen is probably right, it'll be hard to get the estate back." There was a sound of heavy slap of open palm against skin, as another irritating bedbug exploded. "Ugh, I can't wait... to have real home again."

"When we were there, crawling those wine cellars... then seeing the Amell crest above that vault door... I don't know, I felt something," Riona confessed. "I think I felt like home, if that makes sense. I truly believe we can make our home here."

"I hope so, sister. I'm just... so very tired of running," Bethany sniffed. Riona immediately remembered the portrait she had picked up at the vault and stashed away. She got out of the bed and retrieved it, then climbing the rickety ladder up to Bethany's bunk.

"Back at the estate, I took something from the vault," she said, handing the portrait over to her sister. "I want you to have it."

Bethany rose up in the bed, taking a good look at the portrait. "Oh my... is... is that mother? That... that must be her betrothal portrait! From when she was supposed to marry the Comte! Look, you can see the ring on her finger. And she is smiling... such a rare sight..."

"That's why I thought you should have it," Riona said.

"When I think back of mother, all my memories have her so sad and worried," Bethany started to sniff again. "All because of my... our accursed magic."

"Carver, Maker rest his soul, used to taunt me by saying that my magic will drive our parents into early grave. I ended up believing him, even as I screamed obscenities at him."

"I know what you mean... but this," Bethany looked at the portrait. "Well, at least I can look at it and see mother at happier times. And I will know that she once knew how to smile."

"I'm happy you like it," Riona smiled, then finding herself being fiercely hugged by her affectionate younger sibling, as the ladder underneath started to creak ominously.

"You're the best, Big Sis," Bethany smiled, releasing her.

"I think we'll be fine, Beth," Riona said encouragingly. "Bit by bit, but things are starting to look up."


	5. Chapter 5

_9:30 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Months passed, the trio still working hard in the employ of the elven smuggler Athenril. The nature of their tasks had changed a little in the past few weeks. More and more, the thugs of Coterie were attempting to disrupt Athenril's schemes, going as far as attacking her directly. This had forced Athenril to use Bethany and herself more like her bodyguards, instead of sending them out to protect her couriers. Still, they could not be with their employer at all times - two nights ago, Coterie spies had infiltrated a hideout they had presumed impossible to find and breach. Athenril had been wounded in the attack, many of her lackeys dead, and for the moment she had decided to lay low for a few weeks, regrouping and hoping that the Coterie would conclude that she had been put out of business.

This had given Riona, Bethany and Aveline plenty of free time, even if the uncertainty of when they would be called upon again hung heavily upon them all. Aveline had been strangely absent lately, leaving early in the morning and returning late in the evening, not saying a word where she had been to and Riona had not dared to pester her with questions. Despite having a warm relationship with the older woman, Riona had come to recognize Aveline for an extremely private person, and decided that she would allow her to share any news on her own terms.

It was another quiet morning again, Riona had left Bethany snoozing in their cramped, stuffy little room, sneaking out to quickly whip up something for breakfast. While their fortunes had been slowly improving, they could still not afford too fancy fare, porridge being the usual choice for breakfast. Aveline had been long since gone again, so Riona sat down to eat her oatmeal in solitary silence, but then the doors to the other room opened and her uncle emerged, looking sullen. His disposition did not improve even when Riona offered him the pot with oatmeal.

Having grumbled for a while, Gamlen grabbed an empty plate and then poured himself the remaining oatmeal. "You were supposed to leave some of that for Bethany and mother," Riona said, a little annoyed. _Ah well, I guess I can just make more. How considerate of him, though._

Gamlen ignored her, eating quickly as if afraid that she might try and steal the food back. He truly had been quite insufferable these past weeks. Certainly, they had dropped into his life completely unexpectedly, and she did feel guilty for that. But if Gamlen had not stolen mother's inheritance in the first place, they would not have to bother him with their presence now. And there had to have been a fortune to squander, if the tales of the wealth of Amells had been even remotely accurate.  

"Uncle... what did you do with mother's inheritance, anyway?" she decided to ask.

Gamlen glared at her fiercely. "What's it to you? Oh, I see, you just want to gloat. Stupid Gamlen, only he could be so dumb to lose so much money. Well, I don't care, the money's gone now and you won't get any of it."

Riona was taken aback by the pure venom in her uncle's words. "I was only asking," she said defensively. "I mean, I don't think you stood by the wharf and tossed it into water. Surely you had some plans what to do with it?"

Gamlen stared at her for a moment, as if trying to decide whether her interest was earnest."I had the perfect investment lined up, I was going into the qunari cheese business," he then explained. "But my bloody partners pulled out at the last moment. It would have been the perfect plan."

 _Qunari cheese? Is he serious?_ Riona wondered. _Is that even real? Who would eat something like that, anyway?_

"Now, I don't deny I spent more on myself than I should have, but a man's got needs, you know!" Gamlen added.

"I suppose," Riona said, unwilling to argue. _Yes, I suppose plenty of women suddenly found him attractive while his pockets were lined with gold._

"Pfft," he snorted. "It was always Leandra this and Leandra that. I scraped parents clean and changed their filthy sheets through two bouts of cholera, and after that, did you know what father's last words were? 'Leandra'. Bah!"

"I'm sorry. I sometimes think that Carver felt the same way towards me as you did towards moth-"

"Don't you pity me!" Gamlen raised his voice, pushing the empty plate away and getting up from the table. "I wasn't looking for love. But at least I got the money!"

"And here I was almost starting to like you," Bethany's voice came from the doors to their room. Apparently she had heard most of their conversation.

"Blight take you, I don't need this," Gamlen snarled, hastily heading towards the front door and leaving them alone.

Bethany took a seat opposite Riona at the table, beaming smile on her face. "He's such a charmer, our dear old uncle," she laughed. "Also, breakfast... oh joy, oatmeal?"

Riona felt a bit guilty, as if it was her fault for being unable to provide something better for her little sister. "Sorry, but that's all we got... I'll make some more for you, Gamlen ate it all."

"It's fine, sis, I don't hate it... much. Yet."

"Hopefully soon we can have meat more than just once every week," Riona said, returning to her dishes. "So, did you hear all of that?"

"Most of it, anyway. Poor uncle. It's amazing how jealousy can corrupt someone like that. Do you..." she hesitated. "Do you think Carver would have ended like him, too?"

"I hope not. I don't think so..." Riona said, her thoughts growing heavy again from memories. "I would like to think better of him, I'm sure he would have gotten over our petty rivalry."

"Agreed," Bethany nodded. A while later, while her sister was busy eating her breakfast, Riona retreated back to their bedroom and retrieved something from a decrepit, broken chest of drawers before returning to sit at the table.

"I've been thinking, Beth. We have no idea how long Athenril will want to wait before risking to resume the operation, but I bet it'll be a week at least."

"I suppose," Bethany agreed. "She'll want to play it safe for a while. I thought sticking our fingers in the Coterie pies wasn't a good idea to begin with."

"Yep, but since we have a lot of time on our hands now, I've been thinking, we really should do something about this," she threw Flemeth's medallion on the table.

"Oh, right! I, ah, had almost forgotten about it," her sister confessed bashfully.

"Better not forget your promises made to someone who can turn into a nasty big dragon and snuff you out before you can blink an eye," Riona chuckled.

"Good point. We were supposed to deliver it to some elves outside the city, right?"

"Keeper Marethari of some Dalish clan, yes."

"I've heard there are some Dalish up on the Sundermount," Bethany spoke. "Could be them, or at least they might have heard of this Marethari."

"I think it's those mountains to the north you can just barely see from the Hightown squares," Riona mused. "And by the Maker, I'd really love to have Aveline with us, I'm not all that comfortable wandering the wilds on our own."

"Yes, where is that woman rushing off to every morning? You know, if it wasn't for Wesley's death, I'd wonder..."

"Oh no... I really doubt that," Riona shook her head. At that very moment, there was a heavy knock on the door of their hovel. Riona exchanged alerted looks with Bethany. Gamlen or Aveline never knocked. _Templars?_ she thought desperately. Then the door suddenly sprang open, revealing a large figure of a city guard, wearing their customary full silvery plated uniform, sword and shield strapped on the back.

"And what do we have here?" a booming voice came through the lowered visor.

Riona backed up in a hurry, together with mortified looking Bethany. "What... we haven't done any-" but then the guard simply removed their helmet, a cascade of red hair flowing underneath it, revealing a familiar face, struggling to contain laughter.

"Aveline! Why you!" Bethany laughed. "What's going on?"

"I suppose I do owe you an explanation, don't I?" the woman said, coming to sit with them at the table. It took a while for Riona's heart to stop skipping at an alarming pace. While it was refreshing to see that Aveline did have some sense of humor, Riona felt that she would have preferred to discover that in a manner that didn't almost require a change of underwear.

"That would be nice, I think," Riona managed eventually.

"You remember those slaver documents that I picked up back at the Amell Estate, yes?" the two sisters nodded. "Well, I brought them over to the guard like I said I would. They were very pleased to see them... and then, I used that moment to ask them about any vacancies in the ranks of the guard. Seems like they are quite taxed, so they weren't immediately dismissive of some Fereldan fugitive."

"And... you didn't even mention a word that you're trying to get into the Kirkwall Guard?" Riona blinked.

"I was sure they would find a reason to turn me down, so I did not want to share in case I failed," Aveline shrugged. "But they did lengthy background checks. I think my experience in the army of King Cailan counted for something. And these past few days have been full of physical tests and patrol assistance to the senior guardsmen. But I suppose they liked what they saw, I'm now a member of the city guard!"

"I think that's great news... isn't it?" Bethany asked.

"The pay is adequate. Far more than I need for myself, so I would be able to help you all out," Aveline said.

"No, really, I couldn't take any coin from you," Riona protested.

"Well, it is not only about the coin, as you well understand. Stationed in the Viscount's Keep, I can keep my ears open to variety of things happening around me, maybe help you with the odd jobs or the like," Aveline explained. "Not to mention your uncle will be happy to see me clear out, I have been given permission to stay at the barracks."

"We'll miss you, but I imagine the beds in the barracks are a lot more comfortable than this," Bethany said, pointing at the few armfuls of hay, covered by a blanket, Aveline's makeshift sleeping berth.

"I will be sure to keep in touch often, you two need constant watching over, the trouble you'd get into without me!"

Thought occurred to Riona. "Speaking of that, Beth and I were planning a little adventure... when do you start with the guard?"

"They gave me a week to deal with any unresolved issues. I don't imagine Athenril will be pleased... but playing the tough bruiser for a smuggler, it just isn't for me," Aveline stood from the table as she spoke. "Now that I have seen this criminal underworld with my own eyes, I feel as if I need to do something about it. But to do it from the inside, no, I don't do things that way."

"Wouldn't that mean possibly also going against Athenril and by extension, us?" Bethany wondered.

"I will try not to and hope she does not give me a reason to. She has certainly proved to be as honorable as her type could possibly be," Aveline smirked. "However, you mentioned an adventure?" Riona showed her the amulet. "Yes, I suppose we need to settle that. Questionable though it is to help a creature such as Flemeth, she did save our lives."

"And getting roasted like those poor darkspawn?" Bethany pitched in. "Do not want!"

Mother emerged from her room at this moment, joining them at the table. After learning the news, she warmly congratulated Aveline with her well earned place amongst the guard, and also expressed sadness that she would depart their cramped little dwelling. As Riona reheated the cold porridge for mother's breakfast, she saw Aveline take Leandra aside and pass her an envelope with a heavy engraved seal. "I stopped by the seneschal on the way back and asked about your inquiry to the viscount. Now that I was wearing the guard uniform he didn't spat at me in disgust, but instead only swore before giving me the envelope," Aveline explained.

Mother wasted little time in cracking the seal and opening the message. She sat back down and started to read, her face going pale before she set the letter aside. "He just writes me back that I have been granted an audience to discuss our claims to the estate... two years from this day! Two years!"

Riona felt her heart sink. _Well, at least Gamlen isn't here to add 'I told you so' comment._  
   
"That is... scandalous," Aveline muttered, looking angry. "I saw nobles come and go freely to see the viscount. He's not that busy, I bet he just wants the city to hold on to the estate, maybe in time claim it as his own?"

"Looks like uncle was right after all," Bethany said, sighing deeply. "We have to be someone in this city before they would even look at us. And being apostates, do we want them to look at us too closely?"

"Where is your uncle, children?" mother asked then.

"We had a little argument," Riona confessed. "Well, I thought I was being polite, but he simply blew up and all but ran away."

"He has been increasingly... unkind, ever since we brought back that will," Bethany remarked.

Mother sighed. "Even after all these years he still feels as if the revelation that my parents did not hate me somehow diminishes him. I still remember how my parents reacted when I ran off to marry Malcolm. Father wanted to lock me up in the estate, but mother... she looked so... broken, when she said to let me go and that it was my life to ruin." She dabbed at the corners of her eyes. "I wrote so many letters, but she never replied."

"I think I saw them back at the vault," Bethany said quietly. "They had kept each and every one."

"Grandmother never hated you," Riona added softly. "She just tried to hold on to you as best as she could."

"She would have loved you so much, all three of you," mother looked at her, then at Bethany. "You are everything she wanted to see in Amell grandchildren, you are proud, brave, always look out for each other." She took the letter and stood up, heading back to her room. "If only Carver was here with us... eighteen years of feeding and caring and loving, all gone just like that. I miss him so terribly, it's killing me," she started to cry.

"I miss him too," Bethany sniffled, wiping away the tears.

"He will always be in our hearts," Riona added. "But there truly was nothing we could do."

"The ogre would have been happy with any victim. My poor little boy... it should have been me!" mother sobbed. She raised the letter with a determined gesture. "This is not the end of it. I couldn't do anything for Carver. The one thing at least I can do is to give us home."

Neither of them spoke for a good while after mother had retreated back into the sanctity of her room. Riona's thoughts drifted towards her late brother, wondering how Carver would have liked this life in Kirkwall, should fates had turned differently. She decided he would have hated working for someone like Athenril. He might have thrown Gamlen into the foul smelling channel and then attempted to storm the gates of the Gallows, that dear foolish boy...

"Ri?" Bethany's voice brought her back into reality.

"Oh yes, back to our plans," she said hastily. "I guess we'll need maps? Blundering in the general direction towards this Sundermount probably isn't a good idea. "

"Someone in the barracks will have maps, I will take care of that, and the provisions," Aveline decided. "When do you want to head out?"

"Around sunset, I think," Riona said. "I still don't want to wander around in broad daylight with our staves strapped to our backs. And I strongly suspect we better have them along on this journey."

"I agree, I really don't want people to go all 'look, those with the staves are probably Circle mages, I didn't know they let them out of Gallows? Or maybe they don't and they are actually apostates? Let's ask this nice templar!'," Bethany added.

"Sunset it is," Aveline nodded. "Ready yourselves then and I will be back by that time. You will want to tell your mother about the journey as well, we will likely be gone for several days."


	6. Chapter 6

_9:30 Dragon  
Sundermount, north of Kirkwall_

Having left Kirkwall late in the evening, they travelled quickly and in high spirits towards the mountains north, Aveline having learned the most direct routes from her new guard colleagues at the barracks. She had been told the journey could take up to six hours, and spent walking under the starry sky and in pleasantly crispy cold night air, time skipped by quickly in idle banter.

"Say, Aveline," Bethany asked. "Are you actually allowed to use your shiny new guard uniform on your off-duty hours?"

"I rather doubt we will run into anyone who would be interested in reporting me for its misuse," Aveline snorted. "Besides, it offers far more protection than the flimsy leather armor that Athenril dug up for me."

Riona looked around her, the tree-less plains sinking in darkness. "Everything looks so calm and peaceful. Are you expecting trouble?"

Aveline also looked around for a while before replying. "There have been reports of increased raider activity in the region, so we best be careful. But they would probably be looking at merchant caravans, we don't look particularly attractive as targets."

"Hey, speak for yourself, I'm plenty attractive as a target!" Bethany laughed. "Emphasis on attractive."

Aveline sighed. "Also, I was warned that the Dalish can often be... confrontational. Most of the time those who wander close to their camp are asked to leave, but if one tries to force the issue they have been known to resort to violence."

"Well, we have an invitation, don't we?" Bethany sounded cheerful despite the warnings.

"In a way, I guess," Riona said. "I think we best not mention Flemeth at first, we have no idea what her dealings with this clan have been. Let's just say that we have business with the Keeper Marethari and that she is expecting us."

"That is not a bad idea," Aveline agreed. "Hopefully some of your good sense rubs off on your sister." Even in the dark, Riona could see Bethany making a face at Aveline. Riona chuckled inwardly, it warmed her heart to see her sister carefree for once, rare as such occasions were.

"Have you had any dealings with the Dalish in the past, Aveline?" Riona asked.

"I'm afraid not," Aveline admitted. "They were rare enough in Ferelden, my only experiences are with the elves in city alienages. And I have been told the Dalish could not be more different from the city elves."

Riona thought for a while, thinking back to Kirkwall's alienage. It was the first place she had seen elves in numbers, Lothering didn't have any of the 'knife-eared' sort, and nor had any of the places they had stayed before that. Whenever she had walked through the Kirkwall's alienage, the elves had mostly ignored her, but some of the stares had been angry, resentful. From the general attitude of the humans in Kirkwall, she had gathered that such reaction was well warranted.

Still, there was something about the city elves that she had found fascinating and admirable. They had been given the worst corner of the Lowtown, a veritable cesspit, but they had turned it into something that actually felt like a home to a community. The rest of the Lowtown did not have a single stalk of vegetation, but in the alienage, the sacred tree of the People, vhenedahl, had somehow spread its roots, growing to impressive size, it's leaves and thick branches providing welcomed shade in the scorching blaze amongst the rocks. There was pride still amongst those people, even if the humans had spent centuries trying to beat the last vestiges of it out of them.

"That different, Aveline? It seemed to me that the city elves still try to cling to their old ways, as much as they can," she remarked.

"I don't really know what to expect," the redhead shrugged dismissively. "I was just told that they are completely different. I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves."

They walked and walked, and when they finally reached the base of the Sundermount and started slowly ascending one of the most promising passages, sun finally reappeared from behind the horizon. They soon stopped for a light meal before continuing on their journey, the path winding between the rocky cliffs and patches of fir-trees. The higher up the mountain they progressed, the more some sort of palpable feeling of anxiety started to creep upon Riona. She looked up at her companions, Aveline seemed unaffected, but Bethany's brow was creased in worry.

"Something feels wrong about this place," Riona spoke up. "Can you feel it?"

Aveline shrugged, while her sister nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. It's like... I can feel... things around us..."

"There's nothing here," Aveline said, looking perplexed.

"I think it's a mage thing, Aveline," Riona mused. "The Veil seems... thinner here, somehow. I can feel the ripples in it, currents running through it... echoes."

"Yes, that's what I feel too, sis. Think it could be the work of the elves?"

"I rather doubt that," Riona said, looking up ahead. There was something behind the thick cluster of firs directly ahead of them. Was that bright red cloth she could see in the distance?

"Are those tents?" Bethany wondered.

"Almost correct," Aveline said as they were coming closer. "It's like a tent on wheels, almost a land ship, but they call them... what was it. Aravels, I think."

"Ah good, then we have arrived," Riona said, feeling relieved and increasing her pace. The relief did not last long, because all of a sudden she found several elves standing at the side of the path, their garb blending in with the lichen and shrubbery of the cliffs, their bowstrings pulled and arrows trained upon them.

"That's far enough, shemlen," one of the elves spoke. "Your kind is not welcome here."

 _Shemlen, probably some derogatory term for human,_ Riona decided. "I don't want any trouble," she said calmly. "But I believe I am expected. Is there a Keeper Marethari amongst you?"

The elves exchanged puzzled stares. "But she's a shemlen! I thought for certain she would be of the Dalish," they spoke among themselves, before huddling close for exchange of hasty whispers. "It is true that Keeper Marethari has been expecting someone. Perhaps it is you. We shall take you to her now, but be warned, should you try anything, our swords will fall on you swiftly."

"Allow me to repeat that I mean you and your Keeper no harm," Riona tried again, but the elven hunters did not seem interested, leading the three of them deeper into the camp. Campfires burned in the seclusion of the majestic aravels, many elves, mostly females and children gathered around them, telling stories, but then falling silent as they came into sight, their stares full of wonder yet also lacking any warmth.

They passed through almost the entire camp before being led to the largest of bonfires, an elderly elven woman standing near it, ponderously staring at the flames. She looked thin and fragile even compared to the other elves, her braided hair gray, skin appearing yellowish and parched from old age. The distinctive tattoos that the city elves lacked covered her face, but unlike the rest of the clan having tattoos in dark shade, the ones on Marethari's face were golden tinted. And above all, there was a sense of quiet wisdom, as well as power, emanating from the old Keeper.

"Andaran a'tishan, travelers," she said, greeting them. Or at least, it sounded like a greeting, Riona was not certain. "Welcome to the clan. Here... let me have a look at you." She stepped closer to Riona, the Keeper's large, expressive green eyes focusing upon her intently and she felt like the elven matron was staring deep into her soul, the realization uncomfortable. "You carry a light in your heart, child," Marethari said, stepping back. "Never let go of it."

Riona shook herself, anxious to return to the business at hand. "Keeper Marethari? I was told to bring this amulet to you." She passed Flemeth's delivery onto the elderly elf, who took it with her hands trembling slightly, but whether from old age or from nervousness, Riona could not tell.

"Ah, of course," she said, mostly to herself before looking at Riona again. "How did this burden fell to you, child?"

"I can't say it has been a burden so far," Riona replied. "Unless the part where you ask us to do something with the amulet will involve us having to slaughter a tribe of ogres. Bare handed." The Keeper's face remained impassive. _Oh, of course. Enigmatic old wives do not appreciate humor._ "The hunters said that you have been waiting for me?" she said, her change of subject lacking any subtlety.   

"I listened to the winds. To birds, like hunters do. I watched the stars, and I dreamed," Marethari said. "There is great wisdom around us, if you know where to look. But I was not certain. Nothing is certain."

 _That's a very fancy way of saying that you guessed,_ Riona grumbled inwardly. _I never thought people speaking in riddles would prove this irritating!_ "Why did she want the amulet to be brought here?" she asked instead.

Marethari looked saddened for a while. "Because I am tied to Asha'bellanar, the same way you are, by a debt that must be repaid."

"So what exactly is that amulet?" Bethany had finally gathered courage to speak up, the Keeper facing her with a kind, serene smile.

"It is... a promise. Made by one whose word still carries weight. And therefore, it has terrible power." _She is talking about Flemeth, of course,_ Riona realized. _I guess coming here was a good idea, then._ "You will take the amulet to an altar at the top of Sundermount," Marethari said suddenly, passing the item back to Riona. "There, it will be given the Elvhen rite for the departed. After that, return the amulet to me and any debt between you and Asha'bellanar will be settled."

"Ri, I don't really know any elven rites, do you?" Bethany prodded her gently.

"You do not need to know them. I will send my First with you," the Keeper said, but before Riona could open her mouth to speak, Marethari went on. "And when the task is complete, I must ask that you take her with you when you go."

Riona exchanged looks of surprise with Bethany and Aveline. "The First... what?"

"You would call her an apprentice or heir. Merrill would have become the Keeper after my time was done," Marethari explained. There was sadness about her as she spoke. "But she has decided to pursue a new path... and I ask that you help guide her safely from here."

"But I don't even know her," Riona protested. "How can I agree to assume responsibility over this Merrill, just so?"

"Then consider my request to be part of the promise you gave to Asha'bellanar," Marethari said, looking adamant. "Merrill is waiting for you on the path leading to the mountaintop," she waved ahead towards the exit of the camp. "I suggest you do not make Asha'bellanar wait more than necessary. Dareth shiral."

Riona decided not to argue the point. She did not like the way Marethari was forcing her ex-apprentice on her, but she supposed the issue could be dealt with later. For now, they did need this Merrill to perform the rite that Marethari had mentioned, so gripping the amulet tightly in her hand, she led Bethany and Aveline out of the camp, still feeling the unwelcoming stares of the Dalish at her back.

"Well... that was strange," she remarked, as they set to climb the passage leading upwards.

"I am not sure what to think of it all," Aveline said, walking next to her. "But I think we best deal with this quickly and then be off. Also, be careful. There must be some reason why the Keeper wants us to take her apprentice away."

"I must say, I found the entire experience rather refreshing," Bethany remarked from the back of their small group.

"What do you mean?" Riona asked.

"Well, for once I felt they were not hating me because I'm a mage, but just because I'm a human!"

"What great comfort that is," Riona said, rolling her eyes. Then she fell silent, raising her hand to warn others as she noticed someone sitting on the rocks up ahead on the mountain path. _That must be Merrill,_ she thought. The elf seemed to be deep in thought, staring at something in her lap, something that seemed to glisten and... but perhaps it was just a ray of reflected sunlight catching her in the eyes, even if she had the distinct feeling that the elven woman pocketed something away as she turned to face the group approaching her.

Riona had always wondered why so many considered elves to be of particular beauty and charm. To her, they had always appeared frighteningly thin, gangly and awkward. But Merrill almost made her reconsider her opinions immediately. She looked very different from the rest of the clan, her skin was very pale and contrasted sharply with the pitch black hair and large green eyes that peered at them with mixture of curiosity and fear. The way Merrill cocked her head to stare at them somehow reminded Riona of a confused owlet.

"Oh... I didn't hear. You must be the ones the Keeper was waiting for. Aneth ara," Merrill spoke, in a strange accent that again set her apart from the rest of the clan. The words came from her mouth oddly tight, clipped. "Can I ask for your name... it's not rude to ask a human for their name is it? I'm Merrill, which you probably knew already... and, uh, I think I'm rambling now, sorry."

Riona just managed to stop short of chuckling. "You don't have to be so nervous, we mean you no harm," she smiled. "I'm Riona Hawke, this is my sister Bethany, and my friend Aveline," she introduced the others.

"Oh, I'm sure, it's just that I haven't met many humans before," Merrill spoke quickly. "Dalish mothers frighten their children with stories about you, you know. Well... not you personally of course, I'm sure they don't have any stories about you... or well, at least not scary ones... ugh, I mean, not that you're not formidable enough to have a story about you... gah, I'll just go and shut up now, sorry!"

Bethany laughed. "I think I like her," she said. Merrill managed a weak smile in reply. "I notice you carry a staff, are you a mage like me and Ri?" Riona had noticed as much herself, the elf's strange garb had implied that as well, a mix of light scale armor with pauldrons of thick fur, wide green scarf wrapped around her neck and chest.

"All Keepers know a bit of magic," Merrill replied. "When I studied under Marethari in my quest to one day become the Keeper of the clan, I picked up plenty of knowledge about magic alongside Dalish lore and teachings of our ancient ways. Things that will be of use to you as well, where we are headed."

"The Keeper mentioned as much," Riona nodded. "Perhaps we can start moving to the mountaintop?" she cast her eyes upwards. "It seems a fair way until we reach it."

"Several hours at least," Merrill agreed. They resumed walking, following their elven guide, Merrill's step light and graceful, and they struggled to keep up with her fluid movements.

"How much do you know about the task before us?" Riona asked after they had been walking for a while.

"I know that you carry Asha'bellanar's amulet with you, and it needs to be placed on the altar at the mountaintop when I perform the rite for the departed," the elf replied. "That is all I know."

"Have you met Flemeth yourself?" Riona asked. Merrill stared at her, green eyes wide in question. "Asha'bellanar?"

"Oh... oh! No, by the Creators, no..." Merrill shuddered visibly. "My people tell many stories of her, though. Enough for me to know that you are very lucky indeed to have met her and survived. The stories are also a reason why I would prefer to deal with our task quickly. Asha'bellanar is not known for her patience," the elf stopped then, looking worried. "But it might not be easy to get up there. Our hunters have been... having problems."

"What sort of problems?" Aveline asked, her hand resting on the pommel of her sword.

"I'm not quite sure... but dark things are about..." Merrill's answer did not seem reassuring.

"Bethany and I felt something when we started to climb up the mountain... a strange presence of sorts... as if the Veil was somehow thinned here," Riona suggested.

"Veil?" Merrill looked puzzled. "I don't know what that is, I'm afraid. But in the ancient times, the slopes of Sundermount were site of a horrifying battle between the Arlathan tribes and the human empire of Tevinter. The humans unleashed terrible, brutal creatures to help them defeat the tribes. Ever since then, the mountain has been tinged with... darkness."

"Yes, that would do it," Riona nodded. "Our steps here cause great ripples in the Fade, or so it feels."

"Oh, I see, you speak of Beyond, the realm of spirits? I would be interested to learn about the human understanding and concepts of these things."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for discussions," Riona said. "Especially if you truly intend to leave the clan and come with us, as the Keeper mentioned."

"I must," Merrill said resolutely, quickening her step, as if trying to escape the conversation.

They continued on, climbing and climbing, until Merrill who was walking up front suddenly stopped and seemed to be listening intently to the sounds carried by the wind. "Follow me, quickly!" she said, breaking into a run. Riona and the others followed, until a scene of desperate battle opened to their eyes. In the shadow of what looked like an ancient ruin, a group of shambling, desiccating corpses wearing rusted ancient armor and wielding dull awkward swords were slowly but surely overwhelming a young elven hunter.

The animated corpses had not counted on the approach of reinforcements, however, and they quickly set about helping the cornered elf. Merrill cast a spell that made vine like tendrils spout from the earth itself, ensnaring the enemy and allowing her fellow elf to tumble away and withdraw to a safe distance, where he dropped his sword and took up his bow instead, firing arrows with deadly precision. With the hunter in safety, Riona and Bethany had free reign of the battlefield, their fire and frost spells incinerating and shattering the foes, before Aveline charged in, finishing the stragglers off with clean, measured strikes. The corpses fell, and did not rise again.

"Chandan," Merrill addressed her clan mate. "Are you alright?"

Surprisingly, instead of thanking them the hunter appeared incensed and full of contempt, brushing off Merrill's concern. "So, these are the ones who are going to take you with them?" he stared angrily at Merrill, then turning to Riona. "Good. We can't be rid of her soon enough."

"Must you bring this up in front of strangers?" Merrill responded with anger of her own. "I will follow my path, no matter what you or rest of the clan think!"

"Whatever, just stay out of my way," Chandan snarled, brushing past them. When Riona refused to meekly step aside and give way to his determined stride, he did not make an effort to avoid contact, the hunter's sharp shoulder painfully hitting her on the side and knocking her off balance.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, turning around and about to unleash a string of expletives, but then holding back at the last moment, seeing Merrill shaking her head sadly. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. Just ignorance," Merrill said, then looking at them apologetically. "I am truly sorry for that display. We Dalish... are usually better than this. But tempers have been running high lately."

"It's alright Merrill, you don't have to explain," Riona said gently. _It would be nice if she did, though,_ she added mentally. _I really wish I knew what was going on here._

"These... things," Aveline said, prodding one of the corpses with her steel boot. "There is some foul magic here, isn't there?"

"Demonic possession," Riona said grimly. "Always a greater risk of encountering it in places where the Veil is thin... like it is here." She turned back to Merrill. "That was a neat trick you pulled on them. Very useful."

"Oh! Thank you!" the elf looked surprised at the compliment. If the reaction of that hunter was any indication of how she had been treated by the clan, perhaps it was understandable. "I've done a little bit of fighting, but always on my own. Glad you found it useful. Still, the biggest challenge for me is to remember I'm not alone, and not to hit anyone with my spells. Err, I meant not to hit anyone on our side..." she blushed furiously. "I'm rambling again, sorry!"

"You don't need to apologize all the time," Bethany said, comfortingly patting the elf on the shoulder. "And feel free to ramble. I rather enjoy it as opposed to walking in uncomfortable silence."

Merrill smiled awkwardly at Riona's sister, as they took to the road again. The path grew steeper and more treacherous, and time from time again demon-possessed corpses rose in their path, attempting to prevent their passage to the mountaintop. They were dispatched with ease, however, union of three mages a powerful force that little could stand against. Or so it seemed, until they ran into a different kind of obstacle on their path, just before the summit. A brilliant purple barrier blocked the passage between two carved stones, remnants of more ancient ruins. Riona prodded it with her staff, only to see it bounce back and Aveline's attempts to whack it with her shield were met with equal lack of success.

"The spirits attempt to stop us from reaching the summit," Merrill said grimly. "But I believe I can get us past this. Stand back."

They pulled back, giving the elven mage some room. They absolutely hadn't expected what was to come, though. With a fluid motion of her hand, Merrill withdrew a curved dagger and slashed it against her palm, quickly intoning a spell which stretched from her bleeding hand, a reddish projectile that hit the barrier in the center, making it dissipate.

"Blood magic!" Bethany gasped. "I felt the Veil shift! You called something here, didn't you?"

Merrill looked grim as she spoke. "Yes, it was blood magic, but I know what I'm doing." _Don't they all?_ Riona thought. "Besides, the spirit aided us, didn't it?"

"Spirit? Or a demon?" Riona asked. _Well, at least now we know why her clan seem to despise and fear her._

"They are of the same, yes, but surely you know there are many that are not outright evil? Trust me when I say you are not in any danger!"

"Is this the reason why you are leaving the clan?" Riona pressed. "I imagine Marethari does not approve of her First meddling in blood magic. Is this the root of your disagreement?"

Merrill hung her head. "They do not understand, they do not wish to see," she muttered defiantly. "I have always tried to learn, understand, preserve the lore of the ancient times when all of Elvhenan had talent for magic. All of it, without dismissing parts that many would find unacceptable."

"What does this have to do with practicing blood magic?" Bethany still looked shocked.

Something seemed to click in Riona's head, a realization that she could not believe at first. "Surely you don't mean that... the elves of old..."

"Blood magic is very old, the first kind of magic there was. Of course the tribes of Arlathan practiced it. It is not evil in itself. I had hoped... that maybe not everyone was so prejudiced against it."

"Our father taught us much of the evils of blood magic," Bethany said, shaking her head. "Nothing could be more dangerous to trifle with."

"Perhaps your father simply did not want you to get involved with it. There is more danger, I will admit that, but... I don't know, perhaps humans are more susceptible to its lure?"

"Don't tell me that elves can't be possessed by demons," Riona said.

"It is rare, but it can happen," Merrill admitted. "And when it does, the clan must hunt and kill their own Keeper. It is... a truly sad thing to happen."  

"The Chantry has to know about the Dalish mages, too. The templars are always looking for more apostates to chase after," Riona mused.

"It's one of the reasons why we Dalish never stay in one place for too long."

"And yet you want to come with us to Kirkwall, a city crawling with zealous templars, looking for apostates in every corner. Being discovered by them would mean a lifelong imprisonment amongst the rest of the Circle of Magi. But if they knew you were a blood mage, most likely they would simply kill you. Or put you through the Rite of Tranquility, severing your connection to Fade... spirit realm, and also stripping you of all emotion. You'd be a living dead thing, unable to feel."

Merrill's eyes were wide in shock. "Why would they do such monstrous thing?" she gasped, but then composing herself. "Still... if I don't go to Kirkwall, I would die anyway. I would be left alone by the clan, and a solitary elf is easy picking for anyone. And what about you, you two are... apostates, and yet you are not locked up in this Circle you mentioned..."

"We've been hiding and trying not to attract any attention to ourselves," Bethany said.

"Then I can do so as well," Merrill nodded resolutely. "I will not be a burden or danger to you all, I promise. If that is your wish, I will not bother you ever again after you take me to Kirkwall, and if I am caught, I will never tell on you, I promise!" she sounded frantic now.

"Merrill, calm down," Riona said softly. "We have not refused to take you with us. It's just that you being a blood mage... we need to think about it a little more. For now, let's just continue with our task. We can continue this discussion after we have done the rites."

"Oh... very well," Merrill nodded, visibly relieved. She turned back to face the path that had now opened before them, the passage leading into a wider clearing, full of large carved stones, urns with strange glowing green fire placed amongst them. _Rites for the departed? Yes, this surely is a graveyard._

"In the days of Arlathan, the elders came to sleep here. Uthenera. The endless dream," Merrill said with a sigh. "But they don't sleep peacefully anymore. Be careful."

They slowly walked through the graveyard, each step filled with reverence, the green flames and thick mist rising from the ground below creating an unsettling atmosphere. As they passed through, they came upon remnants of what looked to have been a tower built on the very edge of the cliff, only a few stones of its shell remaining. Inside the old tower ruin, there stood a smooth horizontal stone, another urn with bright green flame on top of it.

"Place the amulet on the altar," Merrill said, pointing at the stone. "And then I will perform the rite."

Riona did as asked, for a moment wondering again if following with this course of action had been the smartest decision. Aiding a creature like Flemeth was not likely to result in anything positive for the humankind. But her wrath for defying her would likely be terrible, turned not only against her but Bethany and mother as well, so there wasn't much choice in the end. She put the amulet on the altar and stepped aside, letting Merrill approach.

The elf spoke then, words of ancient rite that echoed in the stones around them. The chant sent shivers up Riona's spine and she was glad when Merrill finally stopped with the words, "In uthenera na revas." After that, nothing seemed to happen for a brief while... and then, the amulet suddenly started to glow in a golden light that grew ever brighter, until they were all forced to turn away. Riona could only grasp a hint of a dark shape rising from the altar, and then the light was gone and they were able to look once again.

Only to see Flemeth before them, in all the glory of her human form, standing tall and proud. "Ah, and here we are!" she exclaimed, looking at them with air of superiority that no one would dare to challenge.

"Andaran a'tishan, Asha'bellanar," Merrill uttered quickly, dropping on her knees.

"Ah, one of the People, so young and bright... and so quick to bend her knee when it is not required," Flemeth smiled. Merrill rose from the ground, blushing, looking down as if she was not worthy to face the Witch of the Wilds. "And you," the witch then turned to Riona. "So refreshing to see someone who still keeps their promises. I was half expecting my amulet to end up in some merchant's pockets."

"I thought it would be a good idea to keep promise made to someone who can turn into a dragon," Riona said with uneasy smile. "You could have told me what I was carrying though."

"That might not have been wise," Flemeth shook her head. "Yes, you did carry a part of me, only a small piece. A bit of security, should the inevitable occur."

"But why couldn't you come here yourself?" Riona wondered. "I can't imagine flying here would take all that much time."

"Remember what I told you... I had an appointment keep," Flemeth replied mysteriously. "It would have been most rude to miss it."

 _Piece of her... graveyard... rite for the departed... appointment to keep..._ thoughts swam through Riona's head. "Did we just... resurrect the great Asha'bellanar?" she asked.

Flemeth laughed heartily. "Perhaps you did save my life, as I did yours. An even trade, wouldn't you say?"

"So... if we hadn't come here and if Merrill hadn't done the rites... the Witch of the Wilds would have been gone for good?" Bethany spoke up, eyes wide as saucers. "That is..."

"Having second thoughts?" Flemeth chuckled. "But would I have been so foolish to add only one plan of contingency? Think on that, child." Bethany shivered from Flemeth's stare, even if it was not unkind.

"But now I must be off," the she-dragon said, stepping closer to Riona. "Destiny awaits us both, dear girl. A word of advice, before I leave," she said, bringing her hand to raise Riona's chin and looked deep into her eyes. Mortified, Riona could only stare back into those cold green orbs, realizing that Flemeth's human shape still possessed the eyes of a dragon.

"We stand upon the precipice of change. The world fears the inevitable plummet into the abyss. Watch for that moment..." Flemeth released her chin and turned around to walk to the very edge of the cliff, looking down at the valleys and forests below. "And when it comes, do not hesitate to leap. It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly."

"As for you, child," she turned to Merrill, the young elf almost shaking. "Remember, no path is darker than when your eyes are shut."

"Ma serannas, Asha'bellanar," Merrill whispered in reply.

"Now that time has come for me to leave," Flemeth said, looking at Riona one last time. "You have my thanks... and my sympathy..."

There was another flash of light as Flemeth's frame was encircled in a golden swirl, changing, shaping itself, and when they were finally able to look upon her, the Witch of the Wilds was gone, in her place there was a mighty dragon, perched on the edge of the derelict tower. It jumped off, plummeting downwards with a sharp cry before spreading its wings and gracefully breaking into flight, rising up in the air and flying off, soon becoming a small dot over the horizon.

"You alright, Ri?" she heard Bethany ask in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I think so," Riona replied, trying to compose herself.

"What was that all about?" her sister sounded just as confused as she was. "I know you hate all this talking in riddles, but..."

"Asha'bellanar is a being of terrible power," Merrill said, still eyeing the horizon. "Dismiss her advice at your own peril."

"There has been entirely too much magic and strange rituals for me today," Aveline snorted, standing behind them. No doubt she felt a little out of her league next to three mages, Riona realized. "I do know one thing, nightfall is approaching fast, and we will not make it to the Dalish camp before it is here."

"We will camp on the mountain slopes," Merrill said. "I can find us a place that will be safe from any danger. Also, I would prefer that to staying back at the camp. When we reach it, I hope we won't stay long."

Riona walked up to the altar and picked up the amulet. "Very well, I just need to return this to Marethari. After that we can leave."

"Good," the elf nodded. "Let me lead the way back and I will find us a camping spot," she said, starting to walk away from the altar and back to the passage leading down.

As Bethany and Aveline moved to follow, Riona pulled them both back. "So what do we do?" she asked. "Bringing a blood mage into Kirkwall is madness! Especially when we are trying to lay low ourselves."

"I don't know, Ri, there wouldn't be anything that could link her to us, I don't think?" Bethany seemed more in favor of allowing Merrill to join them. "Besides, those alienages are so packed with elves, I doubt templars really look there all that carefully."

"She is going to leave her clan regardless of what we do," Aveline said. "We could let her wander the countryside aimlessly, and she would probably get killed or maybe do something stupid like unleash a whole host of demons on some innocents. Or we could take her back with us and keep an eye on her."

"Would make me almost feel like a templar myself," Riona shrugged, then relenting. "Very well, you made good points, I suppose. Let's take her to the alienage elder and try to get her settled in... and I hope this won't be one decision I end up regretting."

**~***~**

  
They arrived back in Kirkwall on the evening of the next day, under the cover of darkness. Riona ignored Bethany's suggestion to put Merrill up for the night at Gamlen's place, and instead they took her to meet the hahren of the Kirkwall alienage immediately. Fortunately, the elder hadn't taken offense at them bothering him at such late hour, as soon as he realized the nature of their request the elder became an epitome of helpfulness.

For once Merrill was in luck, a whole family of elves had been mugged and killed by drunken Carta thugs recently, which meant there was a spare apartment ready for her to move in. As Merrill now stood at the doors of her new home, it seemed as if she was having difficulties in parting with Riona and the others.

"Elgar'nan! Is this... is this really where the elves live?" she looked around with mixture of horror and fascination. "I've never seen so many people in one place before." And she hadn't even seen true crowds yet, they had arrived when the streets were already darkening, huge masses of people long departed. "This city feels... very lonely."

"Well, you know me, Riona and Aveline, at least," Bethany said encouragingly. "And we'll come visit, right Ri?"

"We could do that," Riona said, even if she didn't feel very enthusiastic about it. Merrill was nice enough, but her attitude towards blood magic... she wasn't sure she could agree with that. Not to mention, she didn't really want Bethany get any ideas around Merrill, either.

"Well, thank you for everything you have done for me then," Merrill said, looking very grateful. "And I'll be waiting for your visit! Not right now, but eventually... uhm, anyway, thank you again before I start rambling!" and with that Merrill left to enter her new dwelling, opening a brand new page of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Several months had passed since their journey to Sundermount, and within that time had come the turn of another year. It was now almost six months since they had set foot from the deck of their ship onto the Gallows, and their year of servitude to Athenril was approaching half way. Their elven employer had eventually dared to show up from the deep underground she had chosen to bury herself for over a month. Two deep scars across her left cheek were a painful reminder about the Coterie attack that had nearly cost Athenril her life, and she was wise to decide on restraining their activities if only a little. This meant pulling their fingers out of some very tasty pies, going only for targets that they were sure the Coterie had no interest in. Also, by staying more in the shadow, the Coterie's focus settled on their largest rivals, the dwarves of the Carta, and whenever they could, they made sure to add fuel to the rivalry of the two larger guilds.

On this cold, windy day, Riona was sitting in one of the Dwarven Merchant's Guild owned taverns at some more distant corner of the Hightown, the brothel of the Blooming Rose on the other side of the street. Her staff left behind at Gamlen's place, wearing a modest blue dress with a thick grey scarf wrapped around her neck to keep out the cold, she had become less nervous about wandering the streets of Hightown during daytime. She didn't look much like a mage, but more like an ordinary servant girl to some noble family, there was no reason for any templar to become suspicious by laying eyes on her. She and Bethany never had their phylacteries crafted, they were mercifully free of that leash, thus having less worry of being discovered than most mages hiding from the Circle.

Riona sighed, looking out the window. Aveline was late. She took a sip of her mug of tea, thinking back to their friend. Aveline had been very busy as of late, the job in the city guard keeping her too occupied to visit them often. It had been over two weeks since they had last seen each other, and Riona was starting to miss her friend, so she had sent a note and arranged this meeting. It was near the Viscount's Keep, allowing Aveline to slip away for an hour or so without getting noticed.

Finally, the doors of the tavern opened and a familiar figure stepped through. Somehow Riona had missed Aveline's arrival, even if she had been looking outside the window the whole time. Aveline waved to her, coming closer, taking off the thick brown cloak from her shoulders as she took a seat at Riona's table. "I am late, aren't I?" she said in apology. "Blasted Jeven, keeps changing the roster by an hour. Something the matter?"  
   
"Huh? No, no... just wanted to see you, it has been some time," Riona said, now feeling guilty for having torn Aveline away from her duties without any good reason for it.

"It has?" Aveline wondered. "Why it feels as if we talked only recently!"

"More than two weeks."

"...really? Hmm, just shows how time flies when you get one crap job thrown at you after another. Never anything important or something that would make a difference," the newly drafted guardswoman grumbled. "Still, I always keep hearing about your latest exploits. I guess that's why it feels as if I'm still in some way working with you."

"Keeping an eye on us, eh?" Riona chuckled. "Just being overprotective or is Athenril and her crew under the scrutiny of the guard?"

"A bit of both, you could say," Aveline smiled. "Things have been more or less same with you? And where is Bethany?"

"Same old, same old," Riona replied. "And Bethany, I don't know... she elected to stay behind, but she was acting oddly. I suspect she's sneaking off to see Merrill."

"Sneaking off? You don't approve of Merrill's company?" Aveline asked, looking surprised.

"Blood magic makes me very nervous," Riona admitted, looking around to make sure no one could overhear their talk. "I don't really want Bethany to risk exposure to it."

"I don't know much about blood magic or magic in general beyond the 'blood magic is evil and work of demons' and 'mages are dangerous and best kept locked up for the good of all', that the Chantry feeds us with," Aveline said. "Do you think blood magic corrupts that easily? Merrill looked... strangely sane, given what I have been told about blood mages."

"I know what you mean. I don't know how easily it corrupts. There have been talks about blood mages who have been practicing it all their lives without losing themselves to the demons. And Merrill mentioned the elves of old... it's just so confusing, our father spent his life telling us how evil blood magic was and warning us to keep away from its use."

"We are told that it is far more dangerous than any other kind of magic. Maybe he just didn't wish to see you start on that risky path?"

"I suppose that could be it," Riona nodded. "In many ways, I think blood magic is the same as any magic, as far as demonic possession is concerned. You still have to invite the spirit to take over you, have to let them in. Blood magic is more dangerous because it is in many ways more potent and great power can be gained quickly. I still think you'd have to be insane to lose yourself to a demon in exchange for that kind of power. Also, it is something an otherwise normal mage might call upon as a last resort, like when cornered by templars, rather giving himself up to the demons."

"Would you?" Aveline asked.

"No... no, I can't imagine," Riona shook her head.

"Still, Merrill does not seem like the power hungry type to me. Perhaps she is well suited to resist the temptation of the demons. Having another fellow mage as a friend could help her keep balance."

"Do you... think I should go see her?" Riona asked, feeling guilty. Aveline's words made sense, she had been so restrained by the stigma surrounding the blood magic to ever consider that it might not be inherently evil.

"I rather doubt she will try to corrupt you," Aveline smiled.

"No, I guess not. It's really not for me, the very thought of using your own blood to power your magic... I was a bit sickened when she cut herself to remove that barrier. Or, using the blood of others, like the Tevinter magisters... Maker, it's not really hard to see why it is so feared, isn't it?"

"There are reasons for it, of course," Aveline nodded. "Say, you must have heard though, one of the Grey Wardens who stopped the Blight in Ferelden was rumored to be a blood mage."

"Really?" Riona's eyes widened in surprise. "I didn't even knew it was over! Thank the Maker!"

"You... didn't know?" Aveline sputtered. "The news came in a few days ago, it has been the talk of the Keep since then!"

"I guess the rumors haven't spread as far as the Lowtown just yet..."

"Well let me tell you all that I know," Aveline said. "Hmm, I might as well get some food while on the break," she thought then, calling a serving wench over and ordering her favorite warm egg-nug bread with a pitcher of ale.

"Don't keep me in suspense too long," Riona groused.

"You've heard about the Grey Wardens building an army of their own under the banner of Arl Eamon, right?"

"The Arl of Redcliffe, yes, he seemed like a decent man from what I've heard."

"But before they could bring the battle to the archdemon, they needed to resolve the matter of the civil war," Aveline said. Riona just shook her head in frustration. "Cailan's widow, Queen Anora, also daughter of Loghain Mactir..."

"That no good traitor," Riona said, or rather snarled.

"Yes, well, she desperately wanted to hang on to her throne, even if she was challenged first by one of the Grey Warden's, the man claiming to be Maric's bastard son, can you believe it? However, the other Grey Warden, that blood mage, she agreed with Anora that this Alistair would be a terrible ruler so they had him thrown in Fort Drakon when he didn't stop making his claims for the throne. However, before Anora could celebrate, that blood mage suggested that Arl Eamon would make a more deserved ruler than she, and then the whole thing erupted anew. Can you imagine they nearly had a bloodbath in the chambers of Landsmeet?"

"That's... if I didn't hear it from you, I'd dismiss it right away," Riona managed, her mouth agape. "That just sounds too ridiculous to believe! But you say the Blight has been dealt with by now? How did they resolve that then?"

"That Warden blood mage, I think her name is Maythre, proposed a truce until the archdemon was defeated. She also agreed to spare Loghain at Anora's request, having defeated him in a duel previously. Instead of being killed, teyrn Loghain was made a Grey Warden and wouldn't you believe, he led the troops in the final battle against the archdemon. The story I heard told that up on the rooftops of Fort Drakon, Loghain sacrificed himself as he felled the archdemon, and became the savior and hero of Ferelden."

"What? After he had betrayed King Cailan? Stabbed him in the back like that? Are people's memories that short?" Riona fumed.

"Apparently so," Aveline said, looking angry herself. "Got him a beautiful statue in Denerim and everything. And after all his heroics, nobody could deny his daughter the crown, could they? Eamon had to back off, retreat to Redcliffe and vow never to again intrude in the politics at the Royal Court. The only thing he was able to secure in return was a promise from Queen Anora not to execute Maythre, the Grey Warden who had attempted to overthrow Anora's rule. Instead, she will be imprisoned away from the eyes of the public, in some secret tower under the watchful eye of templars."  

"Interesting request, do you think there was something between old Eamon and that Warden?"

"The theory is that she sought to elevate herself to the status of queen, once Eamon had taken the crown."

"Wasn't the Arl married though?" Riona wondered.

"His wife and child died during some horrible demon attack on the Castle Redcliffe, Eamon nearly perished himself," Aveline explained. "The Grey Wardens barely managed to stop the infestation in time and save Eamon himself."

"Whoa, that is quite the story..." Riona said. They were interrupted briefly by the waitress, bringing Aveline's order on a plate, the redhead quick to start on her meal. "But at least the Blight has been stopped and they can rebuild now... for better or worse. I guess it also means we could go back, should we want to..."

Aveline stopped chewing on the bread and looked at her disapprovingly. "Return to a country which hails backstabbing traitors as heroes of the nation? I don't think so." She kept eating, before stopping to add. "Besides, I have a job here that keeps me busy, a roof over my head and a salary that isn't all that bad. What do I have back in Ferelden? Nothing, nothing ties me back there, except few good memories."

"I think I know what you mean... yes, we had been living in Lothering for ten years, but I'm not sure it ever felt like home," Riona nodded. "When I walked the cellars of our ancestral home here in Kirkwall, I felt something, and I think my sister did as well. We just felt... I don't know how to explain... sure, this place is a dismal pit when you're poor and there is a templar looming behind every corner, but somehow... it's home."

"I feel like I can settle here, too," Aveline agreed. "For one thing, I'll never run out of work with the guard. Not with you and your sister stirring things up in the underworld!"

Riona blushed. "Sorry about that! You love it, anyway." Aveline just rolled her eyes in response. They chatted for a while after that, until Aveline had finished eating, and then it was already time for her to rush back to the barracks before Captain Jeven had noticed her prolonged absence.

"Please pass my wishes of wellbeing along with my apologies to your sister and Lady Leandra," Aveline spoke as they left the tavern together. "I promise to visit more often in the future."

"Sure thing, Aveline," Riona said, briefly embracing her friend. Then she drew the scarf more tightly around her neck to protect her from the biting wind as she rushed back home.

**~***~  
**

  
Bethany sat on the low wall encircling the tier of Lowtown quarries that were home to the alienage elves, swinging her legs over the wall and watching the channel below leading out to the Waking Sea in the distance. Next to her sat her petite elven friend, but she didn't dare to strike such flamboyant pose as Bethany, instead facing the other way, arms tidily in her lap as she looked on at the mighty vhenedahl, admiring its masterfully painted bark.

Bethany always thought it was amusing how Merrill always insisted her house was such a mess, preferring to take Bethany with her outside, even if the apartment was actually far tidier than Gamlen's place had ever been. It was a shame, since Bethany rather liked Merrill's home, she had inherited the elven-styled furniture along with intricate wall decorations including several large paintings from the family who had lived there before her. But she did not want her new friend to feel uncomfortable, so she never insisted they remain cooped up inside.

"Did I thank you already for coming to visit me?" Merrill spoke quickly. "I must have, I think?"

"You did," Bethany chuckled. "Far too many times than necessary, I must say!"

"I'm sorry, I'm still not used to having friends. I never had any among the clan."

"Was it not only because of the blood magic?" Bethany asked bluntly.

"No... I only started to dabble in that a few years ago. I have been alone for as long as I can remember. I think it was because as the First to the Keeper I had always been a bit... secluded. Reading the lore on magic and history while the others studied the Vir Tanadahl."

"Vir... Tanadahl?"

"Hmm," Merrill looked thoughtful. "How to explain it best. It is a code by which our people live. It's made up of three parts, the Way of the Arrow, Way of the Bow and Way of the Forest. I think I'll spare you the details."

"Right. But you actually look a little different than the rest of the clan, I mean physically. Is there a story behind that, or am I completely off track?" Bethany asked.

Merrill stood from the wall she had been perched upon and paced back and forth before answering. "You are correct. I am initially from the Alerion clan in Nevarra. The Sabrae clan did not have anyone with the art of magic that they could bring up as their First, so I was given to Marethari at the age of... four, I think. Do you know I actually spent most of my life in Ferelden? We only moved here a year ago, at the first hints of the coming Blight."

"Oh, interesting... hmm, do you think Asha'bellanar might have been involved in that? Maybe she knew she would need you here..."

"I don't know," Merrill shrugged. "I suppose it is possible. But anyway, as I said, I am not good at all with people. I'd have made a horrible Keeper, it's good that I left."

While Bethany thought that Merrill only said so to convince herself, she decided against mentioning that.  "Well, you've been pretty good at making friends with me," she said, smiling. "So, I think you're off to a good start."  

"You're kind to say so," Merrill smiled back, her green eyes shining with gratitude. "I only wish your sister would come see me as well."

Bethany's face fell a little. "Riona is just very... fearful of blood magic. I think she has taken the warnings of our father a little closer to heart than I did. I mean, I understand that it is dangerous and I don't really like it and wouldn't use it myself under any circumstances. And I would be happy if you would not use it either."

"It's not really any more dangerous than any other kind of magic," Merrill shook her head.

"It can be," Bethany argued. "Cutting yourself to cast spells, it's just... I don't know, feels wrong. And on the mountaintop that time... I did feel it, you summoned some sort of spirit."

"Well, yes... but like I said, there are many kinds of spirits. Not all seek to immediately corrupt and possess you!"

"But can you really trust it when it appears to be acting friendly?" Bethany looked worried. "Please Merrill, even if you have to call on it, promise me not to make any deals with the spirit."

"I have only called on it a few times, and it has never asked anything in return. We can never be sure about the intentions and motivations of the spirits, perhaps it only wishes the knowledge of blood magic to be preserved..." Merrill started, until she noticed the expression on Bethany's face. "Oh, oh! Assume worst, yes! I agree, I should never truly trust it. The Keeper... she warned me as well."

"I think this is why Riona is concerned about you... she thinks you're not fully aware of the danger and aren't taking it seriously enough."

"Marethari told me I was often too trusting... I kept brushing her off, thinking her narrow minded," Merrill sighed, sitting down next to Bethany again. "There... might be a time in the future when I will need to call on the spirit again, use my blood magic. But until then, I promise to keep away from using it and be wary of the spirit. Maybe... maybe if you tell Riona this, maybe then she'll come visit me?"

"I'll talk to her about it. I think she just might," Bethany smiled. They sat in thoughtful silence for a while after that, before the young human spoke again. "Have I mentioned how much I love your tattoos?" she said. "They're beautiful! How come the elves here don't have them?"

"Thank you!" Merrill's cheeks turned a shade of pink. "It is vallaslin, the blood writing. I got mine done three years ago, and it hurt so much I nearly fainted."

"Blood writing? That sounds nasty."   

"Marethari tried to be gentle, but even then it was agonizing. When that tattoo ink first mixed with my blood..." Merrill said, tracing the lines of the tattoo on her cheek. "Anyway, the ink and the secret of making it now belongs only to the Dalish. It sets us apart from those who have thrown their lot in with the humans."

"Like you have now done."

"Yes. Yes, like I have done. Still, I can't do anything about these now," she said, tracing the tattoos again.

"Are the elves here more hostile towards you because of the tattoos?"

"No, no, I could not say that, they are just as nice as back with the clan," Merrill started, then catching herself. "Umm, when I say nice, I mean... ignoring me at best. But it's fine, I'm used to it, really."

"Well, I will keep visiting you again and again," Bethany said, patting her awkward elven friend on the shoulder. Merrill looked at her greatly relieved, before also throwing her feet over the wall and shuffling closer to sit right next to Bethany, shoulder to shoulder.

They kept watching the tiers below them, bustling with activity, people passing and running by, there looked to be a mugging taking place on one of the tiers that belonged to the Darktown, and there was some commotion below on the docks, more and more people crowding the piers and staring at the distance. Bethany allowed her eyes to roam towards the entrance to the channel and the sight that opened before her eyes almost made her jump.

"Merrill, look there in the distance!" she exclaimed, pointing ahead.

Merrill's reaction was just like hers. "By the Dread Wolf! What is that?!"

"I have... no idea," Bethany replied, continuing to stare. If it was a giant ship, then it was of no shape she had ever seen.

"Could it be a giant turtle or some sea creature?" Merrill pondered.

"Maybe it's some boat that has been overturned by a storm... it's sort of drifting aimlessly towards the docks." But as she said it, she realized that the boat had not been overturned at all, it looked as if it had suffered greatly in hurricane at the sea, but there were shapes moving around the surface of the deck, working tirelessly to keep the strange construction afloat.

"Shall we go take a closer look at it?" Merrill suggested.

"No, I'd prefer not to," Bethany shook her head. "Look at those crowds, we would only get squished down there."

"I suppose so. What an odd sight, though!" Merrill exclaimed, but Bethany just kept watching. It seemed as the ship, if it was a ship at all, could no longer keep afloat and slowly started to sink in the shallow waters of the channel. The crew were now trying to get off in a hurry and reach the dock by swimming, combined forces of guards and templars pushing the crowds of concerned citizens back to give the survivors some room to climb out of the water.

Bethany still wasn't sure what was going on down there, but the presence of so many guards and templars indicated the importance of the events. Whatever it was, they would know more soon.


	8. Chapter 8

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

"So... what's this job about?" Riona asked, together with Bethany being led by three of their rogue companions through the winding passages of Lowtown alleys.

"Athenril was contacted by this strangest of dwarves," one of the men answered. "Said his merchandize was stolen by some smugglers. We don't know yet who, but it doesn't seem like the Coterie were involved, so Athenril feels we're good for this one."

"And we're helping him for a generous cut of said merchandize, right?" Bethany said with a grin. "What is it, anyway?"

"I think that dwarf hasn't spent a lot of time on the surface, kept looking up at the sky and muttering about falling into it. Being so naive to think he could just smuggle lyrium for templars that easily is another hint."

"So, lyrium dust is the merchandize we're after? Don't tell me Athenril wants to go into that business... doesn't the Carta dwarves have a stranglehold on it, anyway?" Riona wondered.

"Well sure, but maybe this dwarf has some contacts not connected to the Carta... how else he would have gotten his supply?"

"Speaking of mad dwarves, have you heard about that talk of Deep Roads expedition Bartrand is putting together? Crazy, I tell you," another one of the rogues joined the chatter.

"Not so crazy at all, Breden," the first man replied. "I listened to Bartrand talk about it, he makes sense. The darkspawn have been beaten back and there's only a few of them in the Deep Roads now that the Blight has just ended. This is the best time to go down there and dig for the treasure of old. And Bartrand says he knows just where to dig. In fact... I am trying to convince him into letting me join, hopefully Athenril will give me a few weeks off if I manage to talk that stingy dwarf into it."

"Haldern, you nuts?" Breden exclaimed. "You don't know anything about the danger down there, you've never fought darkspawn before!"

"Pah. Here I'm just stuck running these errands for Athenril without any hope of ever striking big. Those who can get in on Bartrand's expedition risk a lot, but the stakes are also very high."

Riona and Bethany had listened to the conversation with great interest. "Beth, think we should check out what that dwarf is offering? It could be a way out of this hole," Riona whispered to her sister.

"I was thinking the same thing. If we strike rich, we could maybe do something to help get our estate back sooner," Bethany mused. "And hey, we've fought the darkspawn before, right? Not much but it has to count for something!"

"I'll stop by the Dwarven Merchant's Guild tomorrow, see if I can find where this Bartrand is hiding," Riona said. "With any luck, he's not leaving until our year with Athenril has expired."

"Only a bit over two months left, sis," Bethany smiled encouragingly. "And then we'll be free again, poor, but free!"

"Indeed," Riona nodded. "I might even miss Athenril... a little. She didn't do too badly by us, all things considered."

"Yes, agreed. But if she really starts dealing with templars and supplying them with lyrium, well then I might want to be elsewhere." Bethany looked around as she spoke, then turning to address the rogues walking ahead. "Hey guys, are we heading towards the elven alienage?"

"The house that dwarfed tipped us about is just outside the knife-ear place," Haldern replied, then stopping. "In fact, there it is," he pointed at a nondescript hovel just ahead, same as any other building in Lowtown. "Alright boys, check the door," he said to the other two before turning to the sisters. "You two just do your stuff if you see anyone drawing blades."

"Right you are, ser," Riona nodded, getting ready. She didn't much like attacks like these, they never gave the potential opposition enough time to evaluate the threat and decide against getting themselves killed horribly.

The lock on the doors gave in quickly and they barged in, surprising a group of five men, and unfortunately they disregarded all warnings and rushed to defend themselves. Their skill left much to be desired, and they fell quickly, as did three others who came out of the adjoining rooms to the aid of their comrades.   

While Riona and Bethany just looked on sadly at the prone bodies of the unwise smugglers, their fellows in Athenril's employ spread out and searched every corner of the three rooms of the apartment, much to their surprise finding absolutely nothing.

"What's going on here?" Breden sounded annoyed. "This was a useless tip, I'll make sure to have a few words with that dwarf!"

"Why would he set us up like that? It makes no sense," Haldern said, confused.

"Unless it was all a Carta trap that we have just sprung," the third of the rogues spoke. "Serves us right for trying to meddle with their lyrium."

"Crow, always the suspicious, this doesn't have the handwriting of Carta to it," the other two just laughed. Breden grew serious then. "Haldern, uh, are you sure you got the right house?"

"Of course I got the right house, you idiot," the man in charge of the mission fumed. "Let's just get back to Athenril and shake that dwarf up a bit, see what's his game-" Haldern was already halfway out of the doors before freezing. "...oh shit."

They all rushed outside, only to realize they were hopelessly surrounded. At least a dozen well armed soldiers encircled the house, a mage and another man in a more expensive plate armor, likely their leader, standing behind the backs of their men. They had ran into an ambush, but Riona wondered why the ones behind it were hesitating to use their advantage of surprise.

"That's not the elf," one of the soldiers exclaimed, remarkably astute.

"Yes! We are not the elf!" Haldern cried out, not fancying their odds.

"Our orders were to kill anyone who comes out of that building," the leader recovered to rally his men into attack.

Chaos erupted in the small courtyard, as Riona and Bethany were quick to unleash their spells, hoping to even out the odds at least a little. Most of the confined space was on fire in a matter of moments, the attackers charging them also to try and escape the flames.

Their companions battled on as bravely as they could, but one by one they fell to the overwhelming numbers of their opponents. Crow managed to cut down two of the soldiers, before the enemy mage caught him with a spell that rendered him immobile, the crushing prison forcing him to drop his weapons and try to shake off the invisible hands gripping at his throat and choking him. The other soldiers sliced him to pieces quickly.

Having identified the greater danger, Haldern suddenly appeared behind the enemy mage, trying to stab him in the back, but the blades bounced off harmlessly from the rock armor protecting the clever spellcaster. Bethany was quick to fire off a spell of her own, removing the enemy mage's protections, but Haldern was no longer able to take advantage of it, running around the courtyard, burning like a cinder and screaming in agony before he fell like a sack, fried alive.

At least Breden was there to exploit the opening. Having finished off his opponent, a throwing dagger flew towards the unsuspecting mage, catching him right in the throat. Breden did not get to celebrate, however, another soldier slicing off his unprotected hand at the wrist and as he cried out, another sword stabbed him in the gut.

The two sisters slowly backed off, reconsidering their strategy. There were four soldiers and their leader remaining, closing in on them in a loose spread. Nobody wanted to make the first move however, for the soldiers realized how deadly their magic was. The leader was having none of it, though, threatening his men into finally breaking into a charge.

Riona had been waiting for it, the cone of frost spreading from her fingertips and coating the ground before them making it extremely slippery. The four soldiers immediately lost their footing, crashing into the wall as Riona and Bethany ducked out of the way, Bethany's spell going off immediately after, incinerating the four hapless men who were unable to escape the flames, stuck on the slippery ground.

She was almost starting to feel hopeful, when sharp explosion of pain struck Riona on the right shoulder and she fell with a cry of pain. The leader of the gang hadn't risked joining the charge, instead drawing his bow and nearly managing to catch her right in the heart. Lying on the ground and bleeding, Riona was glad to realize that the man wasn't able to shoot them both at the same time, and Bethany was faster in casting her spell than their enemy in notching another arrow in his bow. He went down with a gurgle, as she saw Bethany rushing to her aid.

"Bite this," Bethany quickly forced something between her teeth, something that tasted of piece of charred wood. "It'll sting a bit," she said before quickly removing the arrow from Riona's shoulder. Riona nearly fainted from the intense pain, biting hard on what she realized moments later was her own mage staff. Soon the agony was over, as her sister's healing spell took hold on her shoulder spreading soothing calm through it.

"You alright Ri?" Bethany asked, her eyes still holding a very worried expression. "That was  a close call."

Riona spat, clearing her throat. "I need a staff that doesn't taste like crap."

Bethany giggled. "You're alright." She then helped her sister up, steadying her as they moved to hobble away from the scene of carnage.

Sadly, more unpleasant surprises awaited them. As they were about to round the corner, another heavily armed man stepped into their path, staring at them in surprise before yelling. "Lieutenant! Everyone to me, **NOW**!"

Another man slowly came around the corner, struggling to keep on his feet. "Captain..." he breathed, sending spurts of blood and spittle everywhere, before dropping at his superior's feet, quite dead.

As the captain stared at his dead lackey in surprise, yet another man approached them from the dark alley. "Your men are dead, captain," he said in a deep, melodic voice. "Your trap has failed. I suggest you run back to your master while you can." The newcomer now came into their view. If Riona already thought elves to be strange, then this surpassed everything she had seen before. He had short white hair, dark intense eyes, but the strangest thing about him were his tattoos, the pattern much different from other Dalish, thick and white, carved not only in his face but along his hands, neck and presumably the entire body.

"You! You're not going anywhere, slave!" the captain reached out to grab the elf's shoulder.

The elf's face contorted with anger from the other man's touch. He pushed the captain away easily, raising his hand, the tattoos along its length glowing with faint blue light. He then thrust his hand forwards and it passed through the man's chest like a stab of a dagger. The captain opened his mouth to scream, but only a trickle of blood escaped his lips before he collapsed on the stones.

"I apologize,"  the strange elf turned to the surprised Hawkes. "When I asked Anso to provide a distraction for the hunters, I had no idea there would be so many of them."

"Anso would be the name of the dwarf who threw us the bait, I presume?" Riona asked, still feeling a little shaky from the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

"That is true. My name is Fenris," the elf bowed before them. "And the men you just killed were bounty hunters from Tevinter, sent by one of its magisters to recover his lost property... which would be myself."

"This little army just to capture one man?" Bethany wondered. "Something tells me you're not an ordinary slave."

"The way he killed that man would suggest so," Riona added.

Fenris looked at them, a smirk on his tightly knit lips. "It does seem that Danarius values me more than I thought. I would not have been able to take on so many, hence I needed the help. Thankfully, Anso's choice was wise."

"It may not end up so well for him," Riona said. "Our employer will not be happy with what occurred here tonight. Three men in her service dead because you forced us into confrontation with these bounty hunters? I will have difficulties explaining these events to her."

"Not to mention my sister nearly getting shot,"  Bethany said, glaring at the elf. "I should think we are entitled to some restitution!"

"I fully intend to pay you for your aid," Fenris replied. He walked over to the fallen captain and searched the man's pockets, withdrawing a scribbled note. He took his time reading it, before turning back to Riona and Bethany. "But this isn't over yet. Danarius, my former master, accompanied them to the city. I must deal with him before he can flee and... I need your help."

"You almost got us killed!" Riona exclaimed, a little angry. "Why do you think we would be interested in helping you after that?"

"Because that man is a magister of Imperium, a thoroughly vile man who has committed great many atrocities, who has killed countless slaves simply for his own amusement," Fenris broke into a lengthy rant, his fists clenched. "Because it is the right thing to do unless all you seek is personal gain?"

"We are no friends of slavers," Riona said levelly. "But there is still the matter of our employer. She will require an explanation."

"Well... I suppose we could tell her that the Tevinters ambushed us," Bethany pondered aloud. "She would be able to verify that, even if the question of why will still remain. She will try to get the answers from your dwarf friend."

"He is already in safety and out of your reach. He performed a great service for me, and for that I have taken care of him."

"I think we can bluff to Athenril, Ri," Bethany said. "Our time with her is almost up, anyway. I dislike being used, but killing Tevinter slavers in the heart of Kirkwall would be a good thing to do."

"I know that, Beth. I just think we should still get paid something."

"I will find a way to repay you, I swear," Fenris said, bowing to them again. He looked at the note one more time. "It seems Danarius is staying at one of the Hightown mansions. This is the perfect time to enter and deal with him."

"Wait, wait, my sister isn't really fit for fighting anymore tonight," Bethany said hastily, giving Riona a concerned look. "This will have to wait until tomorrow."

"Disappointing, but understandable," Fenris spoke, looking at Riona's shoulder, dark spots of bloodstains covering the cloth.

"We can rally a few more friends for our appointment tomorrow night," Riona suggested. Fenris looked her in the eyes, his intense look a little alarmed. "Worry not, if we wanted to take revenge on you for luring us into a trap, we would not wait until tomorrow."

The expression on the elf's face was one of disbelief, but he declined from any comments. "I don't have any choice but to trust you. I am not used to asking for help, but this is my only chance to deal with Danarius once and for all. Please, help me cast off his shadow looming over me."

Riona and Bethany exchanged brief looks, both of them sighing before Riona spoke. "Going against a Tevinter magister probably isn't very smart, but what can we do? We're just too nice and helpful. Very well, Fenris, we'll help you deal with your... owner."

"I thank you," the elf said, a flicker of gratefulness in his deep green eyes. "Come to the Hightown estates tomorrow after midnight, and I will meet you there. Until then, I wish you all the best," he said, moments later disappearing in the darkness.

Riona and Bethany stood amidst the corpse littered courtyard for a while, both looking thoughtful. "You think of asking Aveline for help?" Bethany asked then. "Having a representative of guard to help us deal with a renowned slaver might be useful."

"I did plan on that, and I also planned to ask Merrill," Riona said. Bethany's face lit up in smile immediately.

"Really? Oh, she'd be so pleased to do something together with us. In fact... her house is very close, and we need to bandage your wound properly, why don't we go and visit her right away?"

"At this hour, are you mad?"

"She often stays up real late, let's just go have a look. It's closer than Gamlen's place, anyway." Sensing that she would not be able to talk her sister out of it, Riona sighed and allowed herself to be lead deeper into the alienage.    

The vhenedahl looked very different in the dim light of torches, the shadows of its branches almost like tendrils reaching out to touch them. Bethany had been correct, there was a hint of light coming from the sole tiny window in the building that housed Merrill's apartment. A gentle knock, and not before long the doors were opened by a very surprised elf, the expression on her face quickly changing to that of pure joy at seeing them.

"Bethany! Riona! I... I did not expect guests, but, umm, come right in... terribly sorry about the mess!" she ushered them inside, apologizing for non-existent disorder. As the two sisters took seat, Merrill quickly took something from her table, something that looked like a shard of glass and slipped it into one of the drawers, appearing nonchalant as she turned to attend to her guests.

"Our apologies for bothering you at this hour, Merrill," Riona said, while Bethany started to remove bits of her clothing to get an access to the wound. "Bethany here, thinks that I have been shot and need some tending to."

"I don't _think_ you were shot, the arrow actually hit you, you know," Bethany scolded her.

"Oh my, is there anything I can do to help?" Merrill exclaimed, looking worried.

"Some water and clean cloth to make a bandage would be nice, if you could," Bethany smiled at her elven friend.

"Cloth and water, cloth and water," Merrill rushed off. "I have lots of water, at least! I think."

"And while Bethany is fussing over me... ow, ow, you could have been gentler there!" Riona spoke loudly, so that Merrill could overhear her in the other room. "We have a proposition for you Merrill! A daring adventure, breaking into one of the Hightown estates and putting an end to a horrible slaver from Tevinter Imperium! What say you?"

Merrill's head poked into the view from the other room. "Tevinter magister, here?" she looked puzzled. "If you're serious about it, sure I will help!"

"Great," Riona said, then wincing in pain as Bethany worked on bandaging her shoulder. "Here's what we'll do..."

**~***~**

They left Merrill's house almost an hour later, the elf eager to keep her guests staying a while longer. Riona found that the more time she spent with Merrill, the less nervous she became about the young blood mage. She had made it certain that she disapproved of such practices, perhaps her opinion stated a little too often, but the young elf did not seem offended by their disagreement and maintained that she was well aware of the dangers, slowly starting to convince Riona that she was in control of her questionable practices.

Now, the two of them hurried through the still dark alleys of Lowtown towards the Docks below, and one of the derelict warehouses that hid a trapdoor leading to one of Athenril's hideouts. If they were going to lie about the circumstances of deaths of their three fellow employees, it was better to do so right away. Delaying such big and unpleasant news for a whole day would have only made Athenril suspicious.

At some point on their way to the Docks, they came upon a group of three young men, busy nailing some sort of leaflets to the doors of every house in the district. One of them grinned at them and pressed one such note in Riona's hand. "Here's one for you, lovelies," he showed a toothless smile. "Give it to your brothers or fathers, tell them to take up the good fight."

Riona looked at the note. It read the following.

 _TAKE BACK OUR STREETS! Fereldan refugees, Qunari soldiers... who next? Tevinter slavers snatching children out of their beds?_

 _THIS ENDS NOW! Send a message that Kirkwallers WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! We must band together to drive the foreign waste away from our doorstep-_

Riona stopped reading at that point, angrily tearing the note and throwing the scattered remains into the wind.

"You... disagree with that, little girl?" the men turned on them now, the smiles on their faces waning quickly.

"I am Fereldan, and proud of it," Riona snarled. "You will remove all your hatemongering notes right now."

"That's pretty bold from you, Ferelden scum. Maybe we ought to teach you a lesson?"

The sibling link must have been at work again, as Riona and Bethany had the same idea, fire crackling at their fingertips as a show of warning to the three thugs. It had its desired effect, the men retreating immediately and starting to remove the fixed leaflets from the nearby houses.

"Bloody mages," one of them muttered, as Riona and Bethany turned to leave. "Should report them all to templars."

"Let it rest," another of the thugs hushed him. "I think I recognize them now, they're with Athenril. We don't want no trouble with her. She's the only freelancer who's gone against the Coterie and survived, and I've been told it's because of these two. Our apologies, ladies."

Riona only nodded curtly, and together with her sister withdrew quickly, moving through the dark, unfriendly streets. "Damn those qunari for landing in the most inappropriate time, just making the anti-foreigner sentiment that much stronger and we Fereldans have to suffer for it, because these cowards would never muster the courage to go against one of those horned beasts," Riona cursed. "But hey, the Fereldans are weak and starved, let's beat up on them at least."

"I hate people like that. Hope not everyone in Kirkwall agrees with them," Bethany echoed her sentiment. "Think they might report us to the templars?"

Riona shook her head. "Nah, I doubt that."

"Still, if we could just get out of this hole, make more of a name for ourselves... maybe we shouldn't worry so much about getting ratted out by such scum."

"That's why I think we should talk with that man, Bartrand," Riona said. "See if we can earn a spot in that Deep Roads expedition..."

**~***~**

"I think they're gone now," one of the thugs said, looking after the two retreating mages. "Can start putting the notes back on."

"Damn Fereldans. Double damn for Fereldan mages," another one cursed. "Still say we should tip the templars about them."

"Suppose we could... there's no way Athenril would know..." the third thug agreed, before feeling something snake around his leg. "Hey, what is that?"

"Gah! I'm trapped!"

"Are those... plants, or something? Argh, it hurts!"

"Help me, you idiot, get a knife, something! Cut yourselves free!"

As the three struggled with the vines holding them in place, from a dark alcove near one of the houses there jumped a bolt of lightning, heading towards the first man and then jumping to his hapless companions. The three thugs shook violently as the chain lightning struck them, falling on the ground and then the wrath of the Elvhen slowly strangled the last remains of life out of them.

In the shadows, a slim dark figure stood, looking on at the three dead bodies. "I won't let anyone turn my friends over to templars," Merrill whispered, swirling around and quickly running back to the alienage.


	9. Chapter 9

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

After nightfall of the next day, they set out towards the Hightown estates. Bethany had picked up Merrill from the alienage a while ago, and Aveline met them at the top of the giant stone stairs leading up to the district that held houses of the elite of Kirkwall. Riona had never wandered the streets of Hightown at night and she was surprised at how placid and beautiful they appeared. The presence of the guard was miniscule, and the questioning stares towards them by those few on their post were deflected by Aveline's presence.

Riona took a deep breath, savoring the crisp air that seemed to hold rich fragrance of its own, or maybe it was just absence of the horrid stench of Lowtown that made it appear so. She turned towards Aveline, watching her friend walk with a determined expression on her face. "You're still fine with doing this, right?"

"Of course," Aveline nodded. "Tevinter representatives are rare and not particularly welcomed in Kirkwall. Should one be here in official capacity, someone in the Viscount's Keep would have known of it. And if he is here on unofficial business, it definitely merits an investigation."

"Oh, good," Riona said. "Thanks for that. I had almost forgotten why we even agreed to help that elf after he nearly got us killed yesterday."

"Because we're not very smart, Ri," Bethany giggled. "Also, he promised to pay us but only after we help him with that magister. And sovereigns are good, remember?"

"That elven employer of yours, she doesn't pay you?" Merrill wondered.

"She's not supposed to. That's the whole idea behind being an _indentured_ servant, Merrill," Riona said, shaking her head. Merrill's naiveté equally amused and frustrated her at times.

"She does pay us now and then, but lately her fortunes haven't been brilliant," Bethany added.

"And now that three of her few remaining top assassins have been killed, she's not in the best of moods either," Riona sighed. "I'm just glad she believed our tale, it was rather difficult to convince her that a small army of Tevinter slavers suddenly attacked us for no reason."

"As we left she was contemplating going into some less dangerous trade, like carpentry or becoming an ironmonger," Bethany chuckled. "Thank the Maker we don't have long left working for her, I've grown to like her somewhat, but I fear she's not going to last long now."

"Unless she joins up with the Coterie," Aveline inserted. "They would probably not mind having a skilled rogue like her amongst their ranks. This would be bad for you, though, since you would then belong to the Coterie as well, and I understand that marriage is for life."

Bethany and Riona both stopped, turning to glare at Aveline. "You really have a talent of scaring me with horrible scenarios, don't you?" Riona exclaimed accusingly.

Aveline just snorted in reply. "Just trying to maintain a sense of realism around here. Anyway, where is your elf supposed to be hiding? There are hundreds of estates in Hightown, it'll be morning by the time we've checked each one."

"Over here," a deep male voice suddenly called out much closer than they could have anticipated, all four of them jumping in fright.

It was an odd sight to watch Fenris slowly emerge from the shadows, his lyrium tattoos the first thing they could notice even before the rest of his frame came into view. He was wearing his flexible elven chainmail, large sword strapped on his back. "No one has left the mansion, though I have not heard a thing either," he said. "It is possible that Danarius knows we're coming for him."

"Great, a Tevinter magister with plenty of time to prepare his defenses," Riona groaned. "This should be good."

"What's the worst that could happen?" Merrill offered cheerfully.

"Merrill!" Bethany exclaimed. "Never say that again!"

"Why?"

"It just... brings bad luck," Bethany said with a sigh.

"Oh. Sorry," the elf looked apologetic.

"Look, let's just enter and deal with this Danarius," Riona said, noticing that Aveline was starting to get impatient.

They moved silently towards the entrance to the estate, Fenris reaching out and poking at the door handle. The heavy inlaid doors slowly slid open with an ominous creak. The group exchanged confused glances and quickly stepped inside, wary of any traps. The place was empty, but it looked as if some great battle had been fought there recently, furniture was overturned, paintings thrown from the walls and the big chandelier smashed on the floor.

"Take a good look at this, Merrill," Bethany poked the elf on the shoulder. " **This** is a mess. Not the shiny spotless apartment of the month that is your place!"

"Oh no... this isn't a mess. It's a catastrophe!" the elf replied in horror.

"Doesn't look like a place where a refined Tevinter magister would stay, to be honest," Riona remarked.

"He's here alright," Fenris snarled, moving forward and opening the doors to another room. "Danarius!" he shouted suddenly. "We're coming for you! You can't hide!"

Riona covered her face with her hands, almost feeling like crying. What was this madman doing, trying to get them all killed? While she was busy contemplating if strangling Fenris would be worth it, suddenly they were under attack. Shadowy shapes rose from the floor and swiped at them, Riona instantly recognizing shades, a weaker sort of demon that powerful blood mages often summoned to overwhelm their opposition.

The shades were not a match for the group of three mages and two skilled warriors, and even when a more powerful rage demon joined the battle, the outcome was never in doubt. Fenris danced between the enemy lines, his shape almost blurring as he became like a ghost, the shades confused as to his true whereabouts, until he reappeared behind them, sending them flying with a swift gesture of his hand, similar to how he had killed the Tevinter captain the previous night.

Slowed by their freezing spells, the rage demon was the last to go, Aveline and Fenris finally chopping the essence of rage to pieces. As soon as the battle was over, Riona suddenly noticed Fenris staring at her with venomous expression of disgust. "What?" she asked, but he just turned away. "What?" Riona turned to Bethany, before wiping her hands against her cheeks. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Eh, let's just move on," Aveline said, following Fenris who had wandered ahead without waiting for the rest of them. Shaking her head, Riona followed. _What the heck is that elf's problem?_

 More challenges awaited them as they pushed further and further. Danarius had summoned a veritable army of demons in his defense, plenty of shades and several rage demons, and as they battled through them all and reached the mezzanine just before the upper floor with the bedrooms, an even more fearsome foe fell upon them. Pride demons were always depicted as the most dangerous of the inhabitants of Fade. For Danarius to have one of them at his command, in form of an arcane horror, a pride demon possessing a body of a dead mage, Riona knew immediately that this Tevinter magister was a true force to reckon.

In the end, they had taken a severe beating at the hands of the horror, the creature managing to unleash several painful spells upon them before being brought down. Aveline and Bethany had some painful burns that needed treatment, Merrill and Riona had fortunately escaped most of the attacks, and even while Fenris appeared to had taken the worst of the magic, he seemed unaffected. _Maybe it has to do with those markings of his,_ a thought occurred to Riona.

While they were recovering, Fenris quickly searched the upstairs bedrooms for any sign of his old master. "Gone! I had hoped... no, it doesn't matter," he exclaimed angrily, almost to Riona's relief. She felt weary and wasn't fancying fighting the magister just then. "I think I saw that Danarius has left some valuables behind. Take them if you want... I need some air," with that he stormed past them and out of the estate.

They spent a while going through the belongings of the escaped mage. Riona found a box with magical jewelry and decent amount of coins, while Bethany stuffed some of the more valuable tomes in her bags and Merrill swiped fancy looking Tevinter robes from a heavy wardrobe.

"I guess he intended that these things we have looted should serve as our payment,"  Bethany spoke up, as they started to move towards the exit. "Because if not, then he just avoided paying us again..."

"Oh... maybe it would have interfered with the dramatic storming off?" Riona pondered.  
"He is likely waiting for us outside," Aveline said, sounding a little annoyed at their banter. Riona figured that she wasn't pleased about the fact that the slaver had escaped, but still some good had come of this, an infestation of demons had been dealt with at least.

Indeed, Fenris was waiting for them at the entrance to the mansion, his back straight against the wall, arms folded against his chest, chin up as he spoke. "It never ends... I fled a land of dark magic, and it is still hunting me at every turn. It is a plague burned into my flesh and soul!"

"He is speaking of the Imperium, isn't he?" Merrill whispered. "A harsh place it is, if not for its magisters, perhaps my people would not have fallen so far from what they used to be."

Fenris looked at Merrill with such a stare that the elven mage shrunk back and hid behind Riona's back. "And now I find myself in company of yet more mages. You are a mage yourself," he turned his stare at Riona, the same venom in his eyes she had seen inside the mansion. "And you harbor more serpents in your midst. You know that eventually you will turn on each other, as is your nature."

"Well, I'm so glad we've found someone in this city who is open minded about the issue," Riona rolled her eyes.

"He has spent his life as a slave to a cruel magister, what did you expect?" Aveline elbowed her in the ribs, a bit harshly.

"Well there is that," Riona admitted. "Look, we're just trying to survive and avoid the attention of templars. Is that really so bad?"

Fenris looked unmoved. "I have seen many horrible crimes committed in the name of survival."

Riona was starting to feel rather exasperated at this point. "So we shouldn't try to survive? Lay down and die?" Fenris' stare almost made Riona worry whether he wasn't considering helping with the 'dying' part before his eyes softened somewhat.

He nodded then, stepping away from the wall. "It was not my intention to initiate an argument. I imagine I appear ungrateful."

"You do not _appear_ ungrateful. You **are** ungrateful!" Riona looked at him challengingly, arms on her hips.    

"Then I apologize and assure you that nothing could be farther from the truth," Fenris said, bowing lightly. "Danarius' belongings should fetch you enough coin to cover your expenses, I hope. As a token of goodwill, I would be happy to render my assistance in any further tasks you choose to undertake."

"Even if myself and my companions are wicked mages?" Riona wondered, surprised at the sudden change of attitude.

"You may not be like Danarius. That remains to be seen," Fenris said. "As for your companions, I would be watching them too."

Riona hesitated. Could she trust someone who distrusted mages so openly? What if he was like the templars, one day deciding that she, Bethany or Merrill had gone too far, and attempting to strike them down? Then again... maybe they did need someone who would watch them from afar, maybe she would be too forgiving towards Merrill and her sister should they stray towards a dangerous path, perhaps someone like Fenris could remain emotionally uninvolved and stop them before they had fallen irreversibly? And he certainly was an effective fighter; skilled allies like him were hard to find.

"I'll think about your offer, Fenris," Riona said.

"Fair enough," the elf replied, shrugging. He turned around to look at the dark mansion. "I think I'll stay here, should you want to find me. It would be rather ironic to live in Danarius' estate."

"Aren't you worried he'll be back with an even larger army?" Bethany asked.

"He might, but not anytime soon. I can just see him running all the way to Minrathous right now," Fenris laughed, a pleasant, soft laugh, slightly at odds with his harsh, intense exterior. "Thank you again. I hope our paths will cross again soon." And with that he turned and went back inside.

The four women didn't linger outside for long, first accompanying Aveline back to the barracks before making their way to their Lowtown homes. "Sorry we missed your slaver, Aveline," Riona said as they walked. "Quite a letdown after all the buildup I went through!"

"Don't be silly," Aveline replied. "We still cleared up a dangerous lair of demons. Imagine what they would have done if some hopeful squatter had sneaked into an apparently abandoned estate."

"Good, Aveline isn't mad at me, what about you Merrill?" Riona asked the elf.

"I'm so happy to be involved! It was exciting too. Like doing things together with your... well, clan, almost... in a way, not that you're really my clan, but I mean, it nearly felt like that..."

Riona and Aveline just exchanged slightly amused glances as the elf rambled, Bethany putting a hand around Merrill's shoulders. "It was fun, though the 'serpent in your midst' was a new one for me," she chuckled.

"Oh, I got that a lot," Merrill said. "Not many serpents around Sundermount, but plenty in other places we've made our camp, clan mates very fond to use as comparison. I'm not sure it makes sense, I've seen a lot of tamed snakes who were very loyal to their masters. He... didn't mean it that way, did he?"

Riona sighed inwardly. "I'm afraid he didn't, Merrill. I still don't know whether it's wise to ever contact him again."

"Maybe we can help him get over that 'Grrr, all mages are evil, Fenris smash!' affliction," Bethany mused. "We're charming, cute and innocent, if we can't prove mages are not to be trusted, then nobody can. Also, add another reason to keep in touch with him; he's somewhat handsome."

"Bethany, be serious," Riona scolded.

"What, don't you think so?"

"Huh? Oh... I don't know... I suppose," Riona stuttered. "I was busy getting annoyed at his attitude to really pay attention, I think. I do like those tattoos, mind you..."

"Mmmm, I know..." Bethany sighed.

They had reached the Viscount's Keep by then and Aveline seemed to be in a hurry to say farewells, probably driven mad by their incessant chatter. "Stay out of tr-..." she started as she was about to head into the Keep, but then just made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "Eh, forget it."    

The three mages shared a look full of amusement between them. "What?" they exclaimed in unison.

  **~***~**

A few days later, Bethany showed up at Merrill's cramped alienage dwelling, full looking sack strapped on her shoulder. The elf let her inside, again quickly putting away the shard of glass she had been studying or working on. Somehow to Bethany it appeared larger than she had seen it a few days ago.

"I'm going to be nosey and ask what exactly is that thing?" she asked her friend.

"Uh... I'll tell you later, I promise. For now there is nothing much to look at," Merrill answered evasively.

"Oh, alright. Say Merrill, could you do me a favor?"

"I will try to, what is it you need?"

"Well..." Bethany dropped the sack off her shoulder and opened it, revealing several thick tomes. "Could you hold on to these?"

"Sure," Merrill appeared a little surprised. "You don't have space for them at your uncle's place? Wait..." she said, taking the books. "Aren't these the ones we took from the house of Fenris' master?"

"That's right."

"I thought you were going to sell them to some collectors?"

"Well, I did sell a few through Athenril's contacts, but I figured I'll hang on to a few of these," Bethany said. "They looked interesting and I thought I might want to read them before selling them."

"Oh? I don't understand. Why bring them here then?"

"Well... Riona thinks I took them all for sale," Bethany confessed. "And I know she wouldn't want me to read these because they used to be in possession of a magister, someone happy to deal with demons. I think some of the books also discuss blood magic... that's not the reason I want to study them, but Riona might get upset."

"You're not as worried about blood magic as she is?" Merrill wondered.

"Oh, I am worried greatly about it. And I'm very worried about **you** should you keep practicing it a lot," Bethany waved a warning finger at the guilty looking elf. "But... you know, I think I could stand to learn more about it. Father, Maker bless him, tried to protect us from it, but I feel I need to know how much of it was simply because he tried to limit the risks... just the same way Riona is trying to keep me from learning more about it."

"It's not really more harmf-... oh, right," Merrill stopped herself short, remembering their earlier discussions. "Well... more knowledge is good," she ended uncertainly.

"It's not just the blood magic why I'm interested in reading these books, there are many interesting tales about the history of Kirkwall and the Imperium and its designs for this city," Bethany explained. "I think it's all rather fascinating."

"Oh! So... you want me to hide these books somewhere safe where Riona doesn't see them, yes? And... probably don't mention them to her either?"

"That's right, Merrill," Bethany smiled.

"Do you... mind if I take a peek at those books, too?"

"Only if you tell me what that glass shard is all about," Bethany's grin widened. Merrill's face, however, fell a little. "Oh, alright, I won't press it, you'll tell me when you're ready."

"I will, I promise!" Merrill nodded. "And I'll take good care of your books, don't you worry! Riona will never hear anything about this."

"Good," Bethany nodded. She did not feel good about lying to her sister, and wished she wouldn't have to feel so guilty about it. "Maybe in time we won't have to hide such things from her. For now though... yes, let it remain our little secret."


	10. Chapter 10

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"I'm sure you can imagine the reason I've called you here tonight," a tall elven woman spoke. Dressed in fine leather armor, curved daggers that had seen much use hanging at her hips, the woman's harsh, angular face was marred by a nasty looking scar across her cheek. Despite the tough exterior, the look on her face was as friendly as Riona and Bethany had ever seen.

"Today marks the last day of the contract between myself, your uncle and yourselves," Athenril said. "From tomorrow, you will be free to do as you please, Hawke sisters."

Riona breathed a sigh of relief. Lately she hadn't been sure of Athenril's plans for them, there was always the chance she would try to force them to continue working with her. "It was as good as we could have hoped, considering the circumstances," she said.

"I try to look after my most important assets," the elf nodded. "Good to know that you do not feel in some way wronged."

"Are you going to continue running the smuggling ring?" Bethany asked.

Athenril's brow wrinkled in slight dissatisfaction. "The operation won't collapse just because losing two-" then she stopped, leaning back in her chair and sighing. "Ah, who am I trying to kid? Everyone knows that you two are the biggest, if not only reason this thieves' band is still up and running. Without you at my side, I'd be swimming in the filthy waters of the channel long time ago."

Riona felt herself blush at the praise, seeing the same reaction on Bethany's cheeks. "We're not that good, really. It's just that... everyone here fears mages so much."

"And sometimes that is all it takes," Athenril said. "I will miss you two. But our deal will be honored like I said, and I will simply have to deal with the consequences."

"Consequences? What are your options?" Riona asked.

"Well, I could just fold the operation and disappear completely. Despite some setbacks," she traced the scar running along her cheek. "We have had a profitable year. With what little wealth I have, I could start a new life somewhere else. There's some appeal to this," Riona nodded to that. "On the other hand, the 'join us or die' ultimatum from the Coterie is still on the table. Like they say, if you can't beat them, join them. But being just a rank assassin there, not able to call the shots... I don't know."

"At least you'd get them off your back," Bethany spoke up. "Can't ask for better protection than being one of them."

"I heard you received that ultimatum months ago. If you were going to join Coterie, why wait?" Riona turned to the elf.

"I'll be honest with you," the elf said, reaching for a bottle of Antivan brandy and then grabbing three glasses. "I did not want to pass your contract over to those bastards. They would have tried to hold on to you even after the deal had expired."

"We're really, really grateful that you would do that for us, Athenril," Riona said, meaning every single word. "I confess being a little afraid it might happen, but... well, it seems there is still honor amongst thieves, as I've heard some say."

"Yes, many, many thanks Athenril," Bethany accepted the filled glasses from the elf, passing one to her sister, as they shared a drink in companionable silence, an honor Athenril rarely bestowed on anyone in her employ.

"There was another option, but... I doubt you'd be interested in that," Athenril said a while later, reaching for the bottle for a refill.   

"Maybe so, but no harm in talking about it, right?" Bethany said, looking intrigued.

"I thought about keeping an independent operation running. Only this time with you as partners. Fifty-fifty share between me and you two. It would be a dangerous life, though," she touched the scar again. "You would have to hide constantly."

Riona paused to think. Starting tomorrow, they would have no employment, and that meant no income, their savings poor at best. Athenril's offer at least would mean having a job of sorts, and even shared two ways, it might be quite profitable. On the other hand, the dangers were quite real. Athenril could barely leave her hideouts for constant fear of death, and Riona didn't want the same life for herself and Bethany, the threat of templars was severe enough without adding to it. And they were trying to reclaim their once proud family name, hopefully in time moving back into the circles of Hightown nobility. Running a smuggling business was somewhat at odds with these aspirations.

"Your offer is flattering, but I fear we must decline," Riona said politely. "This is not the kind of life that me and my sister would like to lead, if we have a choice." She saw Bethany nodding at her words. "I hope our refusal does not offend."

"Not at all," Athenril said. "I think you are probably wise to say no. Ah well. Back to square one for me."

"Well... whatever you decide to do, we wish you best of luck," Bethany said. They sat together for a while, until the bottle was finished... just like this particular chapter in their lives.  ****

**~***~  
**

The next two weeks after parting with Athenril and her gang, Riona spent in futile attempts of trying to find the ever illusive Bartrand Tethras, the dwarf behind the plans for the Deep Roads expedition. With so many after a spot on the potentially lucrative venture, getting a hold of the head of House Tethras was more difficult than catching a greased nug. Eventually, when Riona managed to arrange the meeting, the outcome left her disappointed. Bartrand dismissed them without even fully hearing them out, their darkspawn slaying credentials of no consequence to the dwarf.  
   
"What are we going to do now?" Bethany asked desperately as the two were aimlessly wandering the streets of Hightown, having left the Dwarven Merchants Guild. "If we don't earn some coin and status soon, we will forever remain vulnerable, anyone will be able to sell us out to the templars and they will not hesitate to drag us to the Gallows."

"We'll think of something, Beth," Riona tried calmingly, but the hopelessness of their situation was slowly starting to get to her as well.

"This expedition could have been our ticket out of that dump," Bethany sighed.

"I know, but it can't be the only way-" some youth accidentally bumped into her as they walked, then swiftly walking off. Riona's hand moved to check the money pouch at her belt, with great distress discovering that it was gone. "Hey! Hold that man!" she whirled around, but the young man was already on the run, about to dash around the corner and disappear.

Then, there was a loud whizzing sound in the air, ending with a heavy thud. With disbelief, they watched the thief pinned to the wall of an estate, his shoulder pierced by a crossbow bolt of disturbing size. Before they had a chance to react, the oddest looking man appeared on the scene, the weird crossbow on his back identifying him as the one behind the remarkable shot.

The man, or rather, the dwarf walked up to the hapless thief, struggling with the bolt in his shoulder. Words were exchanged, and quickly Riona's money pouch found its way into the dwarf's hand. He then punched the young man hard in the face before mercilessly removing the bolt. The thief whimpered in pain and clutching his shoulder ran away as fast as he could.

Twirling the crossbow bolt in his fingers and juggling the money pouch with his other hand, the dwarf approached them. Bethany and Riona exchanged glances, not sure what to think of all this, before the dwarf tossed the pouch lined with coins back to her. Riona fumbled a little but managed to just catch it. "I believe this is yours," he said in a pleasant, smoky voice. "A pleasure to make an acquaintance. Name is Varric, Varric Tethras."

"Tethras? Any relationship with Bartrand?" Bethany was the first to recover her wits, while Riona was still staring at the dwarf, in particular his shirt under the leather jerkin, which he wore almost completely unbuttoned, displaying a generous amount of chest hair.

"My beloved brother, no less," Varric grinned. "So, it is my understanding that you tried to get on board of Bartrand's little venture."

"And we got rudely dismissed," Riona said.

"Trust my brother not to recognize a good investment," Varric shook his head sadly. "Me, I'd very much want to have someone like you along us in the Deep Roads."

"But you don't even know us," Riona noted, getting a little suspicious.

"I know everyone in this city worth knowing," the dwarf replied, a little proudly, but still Riona got the feeling he wasn't exaggerating. "Your exploits in Athenril's service haven't gone unnoticed, despite you both trying to keep a low profile. The name 'Hawke' is on many lips these days."

"As long as those lips don't belong to templars charging us with swords drawn," Bethany whispered.  

"Worry not Sunshine, your secret is safe with me," Varric winked at her, easily overhearing Bethany's little aside.

"So what are you saying? That you can just talk to your brother and get us in?" Riona asked.

"Ah, not quite that easy. Bartrand is still my older brother, in charge of all family business, including dealing with the Dwarven Merchants Guild, Stone take them. As his younger brother, I have little say, he is not going to include you simply because I ask him to, no, we'll have to sell the idea to him."  

"...which means..." Riona ventured.

"Bartrand finds himself struggling with funds. He is crowded by hopefuls with no coin, but lacking an investor who could offer him enough gold on terms he would find acceptable. If I would bring you to him as a potential partner, he would revise his position."

"That's great news. Only one downside, Ser Dwarf. We're flat broke. This?" she pointed at the money pouch. "Not even couple of sovereigns, I doubt that'll be enough."

"You would need at least fifty to get him interested," Varric nodded. "But you're looking at this the wrong way. You need to look at the bigger picture. This city is full of opportunity to raise coin. This is where I come in; I can help you find jobs, I have plenty of connections in the city and I know all the latest rumors."

"Interesting," Riona mused, her eyes sizing the dwarf up one more time. "What is it that you do exactly, Varric Tethras?"

"Oh, not much... I watch, I listen... I talk... a lot!"

"You're not with the Carta, are you?" Bethany asked. "Or the Coterie?"

"Oh no, no," Varric's face, up to now stuck in almost permanent knowing grin, wrinkled in disgust. "I do not count myself among any such organization. If you deal with me, you deal only with Varric, no strings attached. Well, Varric and Bianca," he added, affectionately patting his crossbow.

"I like Bianca," Bethany grinned. "She makes nice holes in the shoulders of nasty thieves."

"And this Varric seems like a useful dwarf himself, too," Riona smiled at her sister. "Maybe we should take him up on his generous offer! First though..." she turned back towards the dwarf. "A few more questions."

"At your service," he bowed gallantly.

"So, even if we do manage to collect all that coin, would your brother just accept someone like us as partners? Also, by the time we've gathered all that gold, he would have likely found someone else and the expedition would be long gone."

"That is true, he might not want to take you on even if you brought him the gold. But that's why you've got me! I'd be there to vouch for you," Varric grinned again. "As for the time we have on our hands, do not expect Bartrand to move out for a long while yet, it might take up to a year to map the roads into the places he intends to travel."

"You seem like a reasonable dwarf, Varric, do you really think this venture will pay off?" Riona asked.

"It makes sense. Going in there just after the Blight is defeated, there will be fewer of the darkspawn, I figure the thinking is sound. And Bartrand has some good information on promising sites. He's a bit stumped on how to get to them, though, that's the only problem... well, that and the additional coin he needs."

"But if it was that sure of a plan, wouldn't he have an easy time finding investors?" Bethany piped up.

Varric's grin grew even wider. "Sovereign for the smart lady Sunshine!" he laughed. "When I say that it 'seems sensible', that is still very relative. The risks are still great, and we'll be lucky if half of those who set out on the expedition ever return to Kirkwall. But it's the best time to go, and the rewards can be worth it. They can set your family up for life. Help you get back your family mansion," he added with a wink.

"He knows everything!" Bethany gasped. "That's it Ri, we're taking this dwarf with us, there's no two thoughts about it."

Riona grinned. "Well, I guess my sister has decided that we will accept your proposition." She reached out to shake the dwarf's hand. "Welcome aboard, Varric."

"A start of many colorful adventures, I am sure," Varric grinned, before leaning a little closer and speaking quietly. "Listen, there is more we should discuss about the expedition, but this isn't really the place for such talk. Come tonight by the Hanged Man and we'll talk. It is important."

"The Hanged Man? Hardly a proper place for two young ladies such as us," Riona laughed. "Very well, we'll be there."

"You'll be surprised, even shocked, but it will be our first visit there," Bethany admitted.

"Scandalous! I almost call the place my home, I will make sure to introduce you with everyone worth knowing," Varric promised. "Also, I should have some leads on potential job opportunities by then."

"That sounds good to me," Riona nodded.

"Ri, we're like a few minutes' walk from the Keep. Why don't we pop in and see how Aveline's doing, she did mention she might sometimes have some jobs worth doing."

"Your friend in the guard," Varric said knowingly. "The one rare guardswoman who is immune to bribes, so I hear. Been a shock for quite a few smugglers around here!"

"That sounds like our Aveline, indeed," Riona chuckled. They walked through the pleasant shade in the Viscount's Way, on their way to the Keep, until Riona broke the silence again. "So, Varric... that's an... interesting way to wear your shirt." Bethany giggled at that.

"By popular request of my female admirers, of which there are many I assure you," Varric laughed good-naturedly.

Riona smiled. "I think I will refrain from wearing my dress in a similar manner, though. It would probably got me arrested, too."

"Now that would make for quite the story," Varric said. "Make sure to warn me in advance if you do decide to try, though. I should be there to write it down and ensure historical accuracy."

"Don't get your hopes up, Ser Dwarf, we're more likely to fall up into the sky than see Riona dressed in something even remotely risqué," Bethany laughed.

"Cruelly betrayed by my own sibling!" Riona glared at her sister, while Varric just looked endlessly amused.

Soon enough they reached the ever impressive Viscount's Keep and proceeded inside, into the busy waiting halls, filled with guards and many more or less exasperated audience seekers, hoping to see the viscount or the seneschal. Riona had visited Aveline in the barracks a few times before, and she confidently strode the red carpeted floor upstairs, and to the right, through a corridor lined with the creepy looking statues of birdlike humanoid things of Tevinter origin that seemed to be on display everywhere, then down another sequence of stairs to finally reach the home of the Kirkwall guard.

There usually weren't all that many guards back in the barracks at the same time, most out doing their patrol duty. Aveline was not amongst those few idly playing Wicked Grace or having a good stab at the target dummies, and a quick study of the roster board revealed that their friend should return very shortly, her patrol on the Docks nearly over. They perched down on the benches in the waiting room, Varric's wild tales helping them pass time. Riona had decided she rather liked the strange dwarf, he was one of the few in this city who hadn't reacted hysterically to the fact that she and Bethany were apostate mages.

After half an hour worth of waiting, Aveline finally showed up... and strode right by them, looking exhausted from the patrol and not even noticing them.

"Aveline!" Riona rose from her seat. "Not even a moment's time for your old friends?"

"Riona? Bethany!" Aveline turned around, surprised. "I am sorry, I was so deep in thought. Troubling news, some of them involving you!"

"Me? What did I do?" Riona tried her best innocent expression, for once honestly not knowing what she was being accused of.

"I hear you've been talking with that scoundrel Bartrand," Aveline said seriously. "Riona, that dwarf is always up to no good, I suggest you be very careful in your dealings with him."

"I see my brother's reputation precedes him," Varric chuckled, looking amused.

"Bartrand's brother?" Aveline looked at the dwarf with open suspicion.

"Varric Tethras, at your service."

"What's going on here, Riona?" Aveline demanded.

"It's a long story... I'll bring you up to date later, if that's alright," Riona sighed. "Are you busy tonight?"

"Perhaps... there actually was something I wanted to ask your help with."

"What a charming coincidence, we were just on our way here to inquire about some job opportunities," Riona said, grinning.  

"I might have something," Aveline said with her voice lowered, making sure that they would not be overheard. At this time in late afternoon, the barracks were usually quiet and they could talk out in the corridor without the risk of getting interrupted. "I keep getting given all sort of crap jobs, I'm sure Jeven just wants to keep me away from any chance of proving myself. So I've been poking around on my own free time."

"So your idea of free time is... basically doing overtime of your guard duty, with a pinch of keeping track of mine and Bethany's activities.. also called, spying?" Riona winked.

"I'm scared," Varric inserted.  

"Well, someone has to keep an eye out on you infants," Aveline glared, then becoming more serious. "Honestly though, don't expect me to stop looking out for you, after all we've been through together."

"We know, Aveline, and we love you for it," Bethany smiled. "Now, about the job?"

"Right. There's something big coming up, I am sure of it. An ambush for a caravan, or something of the like, probably highwaymen smugglers. I've been talking to my inside contacts..."

"Someone from Athenril's old crew?" Riona wondered. A shadow of smile crossed Aveline's face. "Athenril herself? Oh, not a bad contact to have."

"Indeed, I am grateful she took my departure so well," the guardswoman said. "She has proven very useful so far. It was her who told me there's been a real lack of meat for hire recently. Someone has been hiring thugs, arranging escape routes... all the signs that point to a big operation."

"Time and place?" Riona asked.

"I think they plan to use one of the narrow passages near Sundermount. When? Could even be tonight, it's bound to take place very soon. I've checked the planned caravan routes and nothing seems to match, but the information I have is good and suggests otherwise."

"Sounds like we have another Sundermount trip under moonlight on the cards," Riona said. "Will the city open its coffers should we turn up successful?"

"I'm allowed to temporarily recruit competent civilians in the time of need, which includes adequate payment. You still claim to be competent, right?" Aveline looked at her with sarcastic smirk. "Anyway, I think Jeven would have to recognize that. And getting the guard on your side will only help you down the road... especially if you intend to travel that road in company of Bartrand and his brother."

"Now I am both shocked and insulted," Varric attempted to look offended, falling miserably.

"I would be fine to leave tonight, but I first need to meet Varric at the Hanged Man," Riona said thoughtfully. "In fact, if you could be there too, it would save a lot of explaining later."

"Hanged Man?" Aveline stared disapprovingly. "Of course I will be there, Leandra would be worried if she knew you are going to that pit all alone."

"Thank you!" Varric exclaimed, but Aveline ignored him completely.

"After that you can lead us to Sundermount. Varric, would you like to join us in hunting down some highwaymen?" Riona asked.

Varric gently patted Bianca's frame. "Just say the word, they'll never know what hit them."

"I'll ask Merrill to join us," Bethany spoke, looking excited.

"And I suppose we could ask that gloomy elf too... it's been a while since I've seen him," Riona mused. "If he's still in Kirkwall, I think I should talk with Fenris, yes."

"This time there is safety in numbers, I think," Aveline agreed. "I will meet you at the Hanged Man later, then. Do try not to get into any trouble until then?"

"Me? Trouble? I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Riona tried. Somehow, the expression on Aveline's face suggested she wasn't entirely convinced...


	11. Chapter 11

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Having left the Viscount's Keep, the trio split up, Varric returning to whatever shady businesses he was occupied with and Bethany rushing back to Lowtown to recruit Merrill for their planned trip to foil highwaymen near Sundermount. This left Riona to take a short stroll through the streets of western Hightown, past the majestic Chantry with several sisters reciting the Chant of Light near the steps leading to the cathedral as Riona passed by.

It didn't take long for her to arrive at the slightly rundown looking mansion that belonged to Fenris' former master, Danarius. Riona briefly wondered how long it would take for the neighbors to notice that it's owner has gone missing and the place had been taken over by what was effectively a lawless squatter. _If he even is here anymore,_ Riona thought as she carefully opened the doors into the estate and squeezed inside.

The mansion was a complete mess, more so than how Danarius had left it in his hasty retreat. If Fenris was still living here, he was the sloppiest housekeeper in Thedas. Not only he hadn't bothered to clean a thing, the whole place looked to have suffered from more violent outbursts. It featured more destroyed paintings and furniture than what their fighting with the demons had caused. _I should have made Beth come here,_ Riona thought. _She's the one who thinks the elf is handsome. Or... maybe not. Considering his thoughts on mages... maybe I don't really want him alone with Beth,_ she then reconsidered.

"Fenris?" she called out, climbing the steps to the upper floors. The mess was everywhere, how could he stand living in such conditions? Perhaps as a slave, he was used to much worse, a thought occurred to her.

"In here," a gruff voice replied from one of the upstairs rooms. She entered to find Fenris fully dressed in his light armor, his hair slightly ruffled and unkempt, standing at the table with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Really, Fenris," Riona shook her head. "Spending your time boozing here all alone is the best you can think of?"

The elf ignored her, instead taking a large swig from the bottle. Then he turned and threw the half empty bottle against the wall, shattering it, sprays of wine and shards of glass flying everywhere. "It's good I can still take pleasure in small things," he chuckled darkly.

"That was a bottle of finest Aggregio Pavali! Maker, what a waste!" Riona complained.

"There's plenty more of those back in the basement. You can have as many as you want," Fenris shrugged.

"Don't mind if I do! Who drinks wine straight from the bottle anyway?"

"An escaped slave who doesn't know any better?" Fenris replied, a little irritated. "To what do I owe this visit anyway?"

"Ah, it has been a while since we liberated this place from your master's demon pets, isn't it?" Riona said, finding something relatively clean to sit on. "I wasn't even sure you're still in the city, so I figured I might as well check on you. But... it doesn't look like there's anything new going on here."

"That is true. I have not heard anything from Danarius or anyone in Minrathous."

"But you expect to, eventually."

"Oh yes," Fenris laughed again, a bitter chuckle. "Danarius is too proud to give up. Not to mention he does not want to become a laughing stock for other magisters, I can imagine them being very amused about his inability to recover an escaped slave."

"But you're not a simple slave, are you. I can't imagine him caring much if that were so."

"Yes. He doesn't, in fact, want me at all. He wants these," his slender fingers traced the fascinating markings on his skin. "They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required from his tool. But now that I have rebelled against him, he just wants his investment back."

"Those abilities of yours come from these markings?" Riona asked, thinking back of the one time they had fought together, remembering how he had moved gracefully, quietly, almost blurring with his surroundings like a ghost, before decapitating his foe with a single powerful blow. "I can see why Danarius would want them back."

"I'm not unique with such talents back in Tevinter, though warriors like myself are very rare. I imagine that the ritual used to create us as we are is difficult and expensive."

"I really wonder how it works," Riona said, fighting the urge to grab his hand and touch those mystical lines along his skin, her professional curiosity of a mage taking over. "Merrill thought it was something like the elven blood writing, but it's clearly something entirely different."

"I have no knowledge of the ritual that placed these markings on me, I'm afraid," Fenris shrugged. "It was Danarius' choice, and I'm sure he sorely regrets it by now."

"But isn't sitting here all by yourself a little dangerous should your former master decide to return from Minrathous and resume his search for you?"  
   
"I lock up all doors and set up traps to alarm me during those few hours I spend resting, I'm not that stupid," the elf said. "And I do hope he returns. It would save me time looking for him."

"You want to force the confrontation?" Riona was surprised.

"I think these markings also somehow allow him to track me," Fenris explained. "If that is so, I am sure you understand why he needs to die." Riona nodded at that. "Otherwise there will be no peace for me for as long as he lives, and I just can't go on the rest of my life with such a wolf at my back."

"That makes sense," Riona said.

"Ah, I had not intended to speak on this. I want to leave my past behind, but it always keeps creeping back on me," Fenris spoke darkly before turning to her. "What of your own past? You are from Ferelden, I understand? You could go back now if you wanted."

"It turns out my family roots are actually here in Kirkwall. My ancestors have been Marchers since their very beginnings. So this feels very much like home, despite spending all my life in Ferelden."

"All your life, and you can leave it behind so easily?" Fenris looked at her in disbelief.

"I wouldn't say it has been easy. I lost my brother Carver to the Blight, and years before that my father to illness," Riona said.

"And now they don't matter anymore?"

Riona felt herself flush with anger. "What does my grief and my memories of them have to do with where and how I lost them?" she caught herself, before saying anything more, realizing that she didn't have to defend her own private feelings to someone who was still very much a stranger. "I don't even know why I should be telling you this."

"I apologize, I overstepped my bounds," Fenris said, looking earnest. "It just reminded me of something very familiar..."

"And what of you, will you be staying in Kirkwall until Danarius tips your hand or it becomes time to hunt him down?"

"I hadn't given much thought to it," Fenris shrugged. "I suppose I could stay, this is as good a place as any other. I know there's nothing left for me in Seheron."

"Seheron? But aren't those lands of qunari, unless my geography is deplorably off the mark?" Riona was surprised.

"They have changed hands between Imperium and the qunari more times than anyone can count," Fenris laughed. "I don't even know who holds them right now!"

"Anyway, Fenris... you said you'd be happy to lend your assistance should I ever have need for it," Fenris gave her a curt nod at that. "Well, we're leaving the city tonight for some highwaymen hunting, and we'd be happy to have you along."

"That sounds like a worthwhile task. Certainly, where should I meet you?"

"Outside the city gates, roughly around midnight," Riona replied, getting up from the chair to leave. "Oh... one more thing before I go. Could I... have a bottle or two of that wine, if you don't mind?" Fenris just laughed and showed her the way to the basement.

**~***~**

As soon as the light outside started to dim, Riona and Bethany left Gamlen's house, fully dressed for the trip ahead, this time daring to take their staves with them. Most of the scum at the Hanged Man would probably know who they were anyway, so trying to pretend not being mages was rather pointless. Not to mention, carrying their weapons would probably stop some drunk patrons from trying to pinch their butts. Mother had long since stopped protesting about their risky nighttime ventures, so as they explained they would be gone all night, Leandra just gave a resigned sigh and promised to pray for them.

Once at the Hanged Man, their first ever entrance to the place hadn't gone all that smoothly. Having taken a few steps inside the establishment, Riona, busy looking around the disturbingly rundown place, forgot to look under her own feet and slipped on a fresh pool of blood. Only Bethany's quick reflexes prevented her from ending up on the floorboards, still most of the sleazy patronage had taken notice and were laughing... until they noticed Varric, standing at the stairs leading up to the private rooms at the back, waving to them.

"Delightful place, isn't it?" he looked around the possibly scummiest tavern ever. Riona could only blink at those words. "Ah, I love it so, it has such... character. And stench, you could say. Anyway, we don't want to talk business down here, follow me up to my suite. Your... friend, is here already."

"Wait, this place has something you can refer to as suite, unless you are being incredibly sarcastic?" Riona felt more confused by the minute.

"Oh, I've tried to make it as homely as I can," Varric chuckled, leading them upstairs and then to the first doors straight ahead, opening into a large room that true to his word, actually did look cozy.

From somewhere, Varric had found what appeared to be expensive collection of Orzammar furniture, the traditional long, low tables and chairs, octagonal carpets and in the smaller adjoining room, Riona could spot a bed that appeared only a feet high. She wondered how awkward it would feel to sleep in a bed like that, the size seemed to fit a human as well, unless they were extremely tall, but it would almost feel like sleeping on the floor. _I guess someone having short dwarf legs would find that helpful_ , she thought. As Riona was stuck between admiring the full bookshelves and the murals on the wall, depicting the gates of Orzammar, Varric's voice brought her back into reality.

"I'm glad you find the place as breathtaking as I do," he said. "But we should get to the task at hand. Take a seat."

Only then Riona noticed that Aveline had already taken place at the table. In the tiny chair, her knees were awkwardly crushed under the low table, as she looked decidedly uncomfortable, and so Riona declined the invitation. "I think I'll just settle down here on the carpet at the fireplace," she decided.

"Me too," Bethany came to sit beside her.

 "Suit yourselves," Varric said, taking a seat himself. "I already took it upon myself to explain the expedition related concerns to your friend. I'm saddened to say she didn't-"

"I don't like it," Aveline said gruffly. "It's a foolhardy enterprise at best, but I suppose I can understand your reasoning. If you wish to go through with it, I'll help as much I can."

"Thank you, Aveline," Riona nodded. "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell us, Varric?"

"You were right when thinking that the fifty sovereigns Bartrand demanded of a potential partner would not be difficult to find given enough time. The real reason for delay isn't so much the currently still lacking funds," Varric spoke. "Bartrand can lead us to some sweet treasure spots once we're down there, but securing safe entrances to the Deep Roads is the hardest part."

"I'm guessing not everyone just knows about these entrances, not even among surface dwarves?" Riona asked.

"We want something that is relatively close to the places Bartrand has chosen for us" Varric explained. "This means you're looking for a fairly specific piece of information. Bartrand had one entrance lined up, and we sent some men to check it out, but it resulted in a massive cave in, a total bust. That was his only lead, now he's stranded and doesn't have any options... which might explain his increasingly pissed off mood."

"But you have an idea, right?" Riona spoke.

"Yes, I might have something. Who aside dwarves venture into Deep Roads?" his question met only blank stares. "The Grey Wardens, of course! And I just got a tip that there's a Grey Warden from Ferelden hiding in the city. If anyone knows how to get down there, it's him!"

"Great, let's go have a chat with h-... wait, hiding?" Riona blushed, having missed that important detail.

"Glad you're paying attention," Varric grinned. "We should ask around and see what we can dig up. There's a place in Lowtown where the fugitives congregate, shop ran by a woman named Lirene, might be the best place to start asking. Maybe someone knows where that Warden is."

"Bethany could do that part, she's a real people's person," Riona smiled at her sibling.

"Sure, I'll just turn on my charm... and avoid telling anyone that I'm a sinister mage!" Bethany nodded.

"In the meanwhile, I'll keep trying to drum up some work," Varric said.

"As will I," Aveline interjected. "I'm sure whatever I manage to find will be less disreputable than anything offered by you, Varric."

"Ouch, don't you guard operate on the basis of innocent until proven guilty?" Varric appeared insulted, but the amused twitch at the corner of his lips gave him away. "Anyway, I heard a few things that might turn into opportunities for work with time. There was a dwarven merchant by the name of Javaris, offering very good coin for help with something, but it appears he has already left the city."

"Well that's a dead end unless he returns," Riona shrugged. "Anything else?"

"Just one thing, not sure if anything will come of it. There are reports of templars looking for a mage, and his mother has been seen in the alienage seeking help."

"An elf?" Bethany asked.

"The mother is, at least," Varric said.

"I'll ask Merrill about it, maybe she has seen her in the alienage," Bethany said then.  

"Good idea," Riona nodded. "How are we on time, should we head out on our trip?"

Aveline, all too happy to get up from the table that was crushing her legs, peered through the narrow gap of a window. "Looks like it is coming up to midnight. Yes, we should start moving."

"Excellent. Beth, if you could run and fetch Merrill and then join us at the gates. Fenris will be waiting for us there already. I think those highwaymen are in for one heck of a surprise..."

**~***~**

The journey to the supposed place of ambush took no more than a couple of hours of light travel. Riona walked at the front of the group with Aveline and Varric, Fenris just behind them, largely keeping quiet as Varric told one story after another at Riona's insistence. Merrill and Bethany walked at the back, talking, occasionally whispering and giggling conspiringly, to the point where Fenris started to give them condemning stares.

As they came closer to the Sundermount, Merrill took the front, leading them through narrow passes which ran alongside the main caravan path below, giving them excellent point of vantage. It wasn't long before they came upon the scene of possibly intended crime. A group of seven men stood at the roadside below and as they looked around closer, more could be seen further down the road, hiding behind the bushes and trees.

Fenris withdrew his sword and looked at the men with dark stare. "We all know what to do. Let's move."

"Hold on," Aveline said, pulling him back. "We do this properly. While it is unlikely their intentions are noble, we can't simply barge in and kill those men. We have not seen them do anything wrong."

"What do you think they are doing down there, romantic stargazing?" Fenris said, grimacing. "You're just giving up the element of surprise."

"Aveline did say that we have to do this her way or not at all," Riona cut in, then turning to Aveline. "What's your idea then?"

"It'll be a bit risky, but only for me. I will backtrack a little and then approach them by the main road, see if they decide to pounce on me or not," Aveline explained. "If they do, well, that settles it, they're bad and we're putting them down."

"We won't be able to reach you fast enough," Fenris looked down again. "While we get to you, you will already be sliced to ribbons."

"We can probably crawl closer than this," Merrill suggested. "In fact, I'm sure we can."

"If we can get into the range of our spells and Varric's arrows, we'll be fine," Riona nodded. "Very well Aveline, if you're sure..."

"It is my decision," Aveline said, starting to head backwards. "Just don't fall asleep and forget to come to my aid."

As Merrill lead them closer to the road through the thick bushes, Fenris was still muttering with disapproval, until Varric amiably patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it, elf. This 'being proper' is important to some guards. Also, an excellent reason to prevent them from being effective," he added with a smile before falling silent as they moved within the earshot of the suspicious group below.

All they could do now was to wait for Aveline to show up. And show up she did, in a matter of few minutes. "There's the guard, as we were told," one of the brigands below said.

"She's a bit early, isn't she?" another one asked.

"I'm not complaining," the first speaker laughed. "Very kind to have her sent alone, though, we roused all those men for nothing!"

Up in their hideout, Riona, while surprised at the conversation taking place below, reacted quickly. "They clearly intend to harm her, we don't really need to wait here anymore," she ordered and they moved to attack.

As Fenris charged to engage the bandits in melee, spells and arrows rained over his head, sowing destruction in the ranks of the confused highwaymen. Some had pounced on Aveline already, but she was holding them at bay with relative ease, until Fenris reached her and as he tore into the opponents, soon there were bandit chunks flying in all directions. The battle was over moments after it had started, the surprised bandits no match for their skill.

"Well, that's done with then," Aveline spoke, approaching them again. She had taken a few bruises, but they were so minor that she brushed aside Riona's offer for healing. "Thank you for helping, everyone. Riona, meet me tomorrow morning at the barracks, I will deliver the news to Jeven and hopefully after that, there will be a reward for you."

"Very well," Riona said. The conversation they had just overheard hinted that the case was more complicated than Aveline suspected, but the hour was very late and it was unlikely anything could be done about it right now, so Riona decided against telling her friend what they had overheard. No one else spoke of it either, and they spend the way back to Kirkwall in comfortable silence.


	12. Chapter 12

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The next morning, Riona rushed off to the barracks as early as she could, her suspicions of foul play plaguing her all night. Bethany and Uncle Gamlen were still eating as she darted out in a hurry, barely hearing her sister's hasty promise to go and speak with the Fereldan fugitives after the breakfast, hoping to get a lead on that elusive Grey Warden.

When Riona arrived at the barracks, Aveline was nowhere in sight. She was about to take a look at the roster board to see if her friend had been sent on some patrol already, but then she was alerted to loud shouting coming from the captain's office. She sneaked closer to the door and tried to overhear. While she could only make out fragments of the yelling, it was clear that Jeven was shouting at Aveline. Statements like 'I regret making you a lieutenant in your first year' and 'I should have you and your Fereldan accomplice thrown in jail' were liberally mixed in a sauce of colorful expletives.

Shortly afterwards, Aveline stormed out of the captain's office, red in the face and breathing heavily. For a while she stood on a spot, not moving, only then noticing Riona's presence. "And here I was starting to believe you that the guard weren't prejudiced towards Fereldans," Riona said, shaking her head sadly.

"I don't have to like him to work alongside him," Aveline said, gritting her teeth. "But he could at least have shown some interest. A dozen of bandits lie dead, that should count for something. It's not the first time he's acted like this; something is very wrong here."

"I agree, let me tell you what we heard yesterday when we listened in on those bandits," Riona said, then quickly relating the facts.

"They were expecting a guard? Sounds like a setup to me," Aveline glared at Jeven's door, but then shook herself, looking angrily at Riona. "Why didn't you tell me last night? That information might have saved a guard's life."

"I... it was middle of the night, I thought nothing could be done about it at that time..." Riona mumbled, suddenly feeling very small.

"Don't be so stupid the next time," Aveline reprimanded her, stepping up to the duty roster to check out the patrol routes, but at this time another guardswoman, a weary blonde with short hair and thankful look in her brown eyes came up to them.

"Aveline!" she exclaimed. "I heard about last night. I'm so grateful you cleared that ambush, there's no way I could have dealt with that."

"Brennan? That route was yours?"

"Aye, a single patrol. I'd be dead now, for sure."

"Why would anyone set you up for this?" Riona asked.

"Set me up? What is this?" Brennan looked at her, then at her fellow guard. Aveline's face hardened. "Are you sure? The satchel last night did seem a lot heavier than usual, but we are not supposed to look at what we are carrying..."

"This gets more and more interesting," Riona said.

"Who took the satchel from you, Brennan?" Aveline asked.

"I passed it to Donnic for his patrol today. What the heck is going on here, I can't stop thanking you for saving my life, Aveline."

"Hmm, Donnic, good man... let's see..." Aveline turned to the roster board again. "Lowtown? We need to get there now. He might be walking into a trap. Can you do me a favor, Brennan?"

"What... sure, sure, you need not ask twice!"

"Unless you have some pressing engagements, could you stay here and keep an eye on Captain until I get back," Aveline hastily explained.

"You think Jeven... oh, Maker, but it would make sense, wouldn't it?"  

"Just keep an eye on him, we need to save Donnic and recover that satchel, or else we'll have no proof," she then turned to Riona. "You better pray to Maker that Donnic is not dead yet. Now we need to run as wind to get there in time."

"I'm sorry Aveline," Riona muttered, feeling increasingly glum, but then she no longer had time to feel sorry for herself as Aveline was quickly dragging her out of the Viscount's Keep and then they both broke into a run towards Lowtown.

As they charged through the Lowtown Bazaar, with the corner of her eye Riona noticed the purple colored dress of her sister, as Bethany was crouching down to talk animatedly with a little girl, probably trying to find some thread of information about the Warden from the unlikeliest of sources. "Beth!" Riona shouted as they ran past. "Come with us!" Bethany looked at them, surprised. "Move it, I'll explain later!" only then her sister broke into run as well.

By the time Aveline finally paused, Riona was long since out of breath, bits of phlegm on her chin as she leaned against the wall heavily, desperately struggling for air. "How... how do we even... find a single... guard here..." she managed.

"There is a method to the madness that is patrolling Lowtown," Aveline said. "Most of us guards hold on to a specific route, and I think Donnic is doing so as well. In fact..." she stepped closer to the low fence and stared at the tiers below. "I think I can see him! He's walking into the foundry district just now, let's hurry!"

Riona groaned, in no condition to run, but Bethany was there, grabbing her hand and pulling her along. Somehow her legs moved on their own accord, just on instinct, as they quickly reached the darkest and creepiest corner of Lowtown, the place which supplied most of armor and weapons that saw use across the Free Marches.

It seemed they had made it in time, as the guard cut a corner just in front of them. As they were about to follow, however, there suddenly were sounds of clashing weapons and heavy grunts as blows were exchanged. Aveline, Riona and Bethany darted around the corner to see Donnic besieged by a group of several thugs, desperately defending himself against strikes coming from all sides.

Brave as guardsman Donnic was, he would not have survived long against such odds. Even now, as they caught up with the ambushers, he went down after taking a blow against his temples, but fortunately it did not look lethal, just dropping him on the ground and out for the remainder of the battle.

Seeing a fellow guard down injured, Aveline fought like a woman possessed, fiercely pushing the thugs away from the prone body of her colleague. Bethany and Riona helped out with their spells, being extra careful not to hit the two guards in the middle of the tangle of bodies. At some point, the more clever thugs identified them as the greatest danger and now turned to charge them, Bethany slowing them down with her frost spells, while Riona quickly made her escape. Their staves left at home, Riona knew she would have nothing to block an incoming blow with, should any of the thugs get close to her.

Unfortunately, she was also running out of spells and one of the rogues still up and moving was very intent in reaching her and rip his bloodied shortswords through her thin dress, more than likely resulting in a lethal outcome. Riona jumped over scattered crates with the pursuer hot on her heals, hoping that Bethany would do something to help her before the enemy caught her. She darted around a barrel, toppling it behind her, quickly glancing at her sister only to notice that Bethany was standing around helplessly, her own spellcasting exhausted, as they had not truly prepared for combat.

Riona felt herself getting tripped, as the enemy rogue reached out with his foot, sending her crashing to the ground. She tried to duck out of the way, but the man was strong and agile, jumping on her and pinning her down as he aimed a dagger at her throat. "Athenril's former pet, I see. You'll regret not joining us," he snarled, the dagger moving closer. Then, his expression changed from gloating to incomprehension as he gurgled a little, massive crossbow bolt sticking from his throat, slid off Riona and quickly expired. After Varric's heroic arrival, the few last enemies were quickly disposed of, one tried to flee but Bianca sent him his regards in the shape of a bolt in the back, and the hapless coward collapsed lifeless.

Aveline was slowly helping Donnic back to his feet. "What? Ave... Aveline?" the guardsman said slowly, rubbing his temples. "You're a... beautiful sight."

"Guardsman," Aveline said, her voice unusually tender.

"He really took a heavy blow to the head, didn't he?" Varric looked at the exchange with mirth in his eyes.

"Shush, Ser Dwarf," Riona admonished him, having picked herself off the ground.

"Besides, Aveline is pretty," Bethany stuck out her tongue at him.

"Also, thanks for saving my skin, but what were you doing out here anyway?" Riona asked then.

"Oh... nothing much, just taking my mabari hound for a walk."

"Varric... you don't have a mabari," Bethany looked puzzled.

"Or do I?" Varric grinned mysteriously. _I think I'm starting to understand why Aveline is constantly sighing and looking as if she's getting a headache when Varric is around,_ Riona thought, feeling highly amused.

"I fought as best I could, but it seems they overwhelmed me," Riona turned her attention back to Donnic, who was being kept steady by Aveline. "I apologize for not being of much help. But what happened, this route has been safe for weeks!"

"You did well, Donnic," Aveline smiled, then turning back to her and waving at the heavy looking bag on the ground, amidst the dead bodies. "Check the satchel, Riona."

Riona leaned down and opened the bag. Pile of documents slid out and she started to sort through them. "Most of these bear seal of the viscount. Plenty of office documents, details of the guard roster and probably much more."

"Nice haul for something like a thieves' guild, wouldn't you say?" Varric asked.

"Thieves' guild is right," Bethany added, looking at the corpse of the man that had assaulted Riona. "I recognize this one, we had run-ins with him while working with Athenril. He's Coterie."

"That's why Athenril couldn't tell me directly who was behind it," Aveline snapped her fingers.

"She took the Coterie offer then?" Riona asked, with a pang of regret. She knew the elf would have been hating herself for selling out like this.

"She had to, they had her cornered," Aveline said. "But the Coterie isn't the issue here. Captain Jeven, however, is. He will answer for making sacrificial guard deliveries into the hands of Coterie. This is going straight to the viscount's office."

"Having a spine of a jellyfish, I just hope Dumar can deal with it the way it should be done," Varric said, for once serious.

"He'll have to," Aveline spoke resolutely, before helping Donnic move away from the scene. "I will help the guardsman back to the barracks and then go see the seneschal." She then turned towards Riona. "Consider yourself off the hook for now. We'll talk later."

Riona could only nod mutely, watching as the two guards walked off. Somehow, she didn't dare asking for reward, considering Aveline's mood it might have not gone down very well. Sighing, she turned to Bethany and Varric. "...that went just wonderfully. I hope you had more luck finding out about this mysterious Grey Warden."

"They all denied any knowledge of him, until I revealed also being from Ferelden, then they started talking," Bethany explained. "It seems he spends his time in a sort of a clinic down in the Darktown, healing the poor sods who live in those horrid dank pits. I imagine it won't be too hard to find him once we get to Darktown, those people will be happy to point us the Warden's way for the tiniest bit of coin or scrap of food."

"Well done, Sunshine," Varric commended her, making Bethany blush a little.

"A noble self-sacrificing sort who heals the poor and desperate without asking for anything in return. Surely he will also be willing to part with his Grey Warden maps only because we ask very nicely, am I right?" Riona suggested innocently.

Varric stared at her hard, before starting to laugh. "You have a sarcastic streak about you that is highly improper," he chuckled. "I find it most refreshing."

Now it was Riona's turn to blush. "Uh, thanks. Shall we go look the good Warden up?"

"Fine by me," Varric nodded, gently patting Bianca's wooden frame.

"Don't you need to take your mabari back to the Hanged Man first?" Bethany grinned.

"What mabari?" Varric blinked at her, surprised. Bethany just sighed in response. "Anyway, before we go you two need to dress up into something more Darktown suited, and take your magic sticks with you, we won't find any templars down there."

"I'll go grab Merrill too, I bet she's bored out of her pretty little elven skull back at the alienage," Bethany said. "Want to fetch Fenris along?"

"Ugh, I don't feel compelled to run all the way back to Hightown just to invite Ser Gloomy for the trip to scenic Darktown," Riona shook her head. "We'll do just fine with the four of us. Meet you outside the Hanged Man in half an hour?" Varric only nodded with a smile on his lips.

**~***~**

Having wandered through Darktown for a while, they finally stumbled upon an elderly elven woman who claimed to know where the mysterious Grey Warden healer could be located. For a few silver coins, she was quick to explain the way to the Undercity clinic, also divulging the name of the man they were after, a mage called Anders. "Rather be living here than in the alienage," were the woman's parting words, making Merrill look at her in surprise.

"No, no, I don't think I'll be moving down here, it's far too dark and unfriendly. And I'd miss being together with my people," the elven mage said.

"The same ones who ignore you at best and actively resent you at worst?" Bethany asked.

"Isn't that normal?" Merrill looked puzzled.

"How could someone not like you, Daisy?" Varric grinned. "I always thought you elves were a bit strange."

"They think she's an evil blood mage who will corrupt them all," Bethany said.

Varric shrugged. "Yes, I've heard some people becoming entirely unreasonable whenever the word 'mage' is mentioned. Beats me why."

"If you keep being this tolerant towards mages, I may have to hug you, Varric," Riona smiled.

"If you meant that as a threat, you need to work on them a bit more," the dwarf grinned back.

"Uh huh... anyway, Daisy? Sunshine? What am I then?"

"Well... I was thinking just Hawke would do," Varric replied. "Do tell me when you think of something better!"

They dropped their chatter as soon as they neared towards the place the elven woman had described, a larger alcove closed off by a rickety wall, the doors that led inside barely holding on the rusted hinges. They approached the entrance, staring in through the many cracks to see a young man in mage robes leaning over a small boy, lying on the table. The healer's hands were making complicated gestures over the sick child, as if drawing, pulling out whatever affliction was plaguing the boy. Riona motioned the others to wait until the process was done, unwilling to interrupt it. Shortly after, a tendril of blue energy shot out from the boy's chest, and it looked as if Anders absorbed it within himself, staggering back tiredly while the boy immediately rose from the table, all signs of weakness gone.

As the child's parents ran to embrace the boy, thanking the still recovering Warden, Riona led the others inside. Anders was still down on his knees, his back towards them, but he had all the same sensed their arrival, his first reaction unexpectedly hostile. "I have made this place a sanctuary of healing and salvation," he said, his voice having a strange tone to it, as if an echo. "Why do you threaten it?"

Riona looked the man over. He couldn't be much older than she was, perhaps a few years, but the expression in his kind, brown eyes displayed weariness and suggested that he had already seen too many horrors in his short life. The gentle, handsome face and short blonde hair was a different image than what Riona had expected to see in a Grey Warden. "We mean you and your clinic no harm," she said calmly.

The man seemed to relax a little, but still eyed them with suspicion. "Did the Wardens send you?" he demanded. "If so, you can turn right back. I'm not going back to that sour lot. Bastards made me get rid of my poor cat."

"Aw, you lost your cat? One of the cats in the alienage just delivered a litter," Merrill said, looking at Anders in sympathy. "I could get you a kitten!"

"Well... I would like a tabby, but I don't think this is a good place to keep a cat," he waved around the small, dirty establishment. There were signs that he had tried to keep it as tidy as possible, but nothing ever stayed clean long in the abysmal pit that was the Undercity. "In fact, I was putting out milk because I saw some cats around here, but... I think the beggars caught and ate them."

Merrill and Bethany exchanged angry looks. "I'm sorry about your cat, but we have not been sent by the Wardens," Riona said. "Did you come to Kirkwall to escape them? I always thought that occupation was more or less permanent until you die."

"You are half-right at least. The taint that will eventually kill you doesn't just go away if you choose to flee, but at least I have rid myself of the other equally 'pleasant' perks of the job. Kirkwall and it's outlying lands have no Grey Warden outposts, and I thought this could be a good place to hide in case someone would try to force me into more darkspawn slaying expeditions into the Deep Roads... ugh, I hate Deep Roads so much. Sir Pounce-a-Lot hated them too."

"Ahahaha, yes, about that..." Riona laughed awkwardly.

"What my sister means is that we have come to ask you for the maps showing entrances to the Deep Roads nearby Kirkwall," Bethany said. "We had a reason to believe a Grey Warden would be in possession of something like that, and you just confirmed that our guess was a good one."   

"I don't want anything to do with the Deep Roads, now or ever again!" Anders waved them off dismissively. Then he paused, deep in thought. "All though... perhaps we can arrange something. I do have the Warden's maps for this area, but I will part with them only if you help me with something. A favor for a favor, how does that sound?"

"Do I win something now?" Riona turned to grin at Varric. The dwarf just sighed and tossed a coin over to her, which she deftly caught in her hand, beaming smile on her lips. "Sure thing, Grey Warden Anders, but perhaps before you go on, introductions are in order. My name is Riona Hawke, and this is my sister Bethany, both of us recently from Ferelden."

"Glad to make your acquaintance, Anders," Bethany curtsied.

"Then we also have Merrill of the Dalish," Riona pointed at the smiling elf, before finally turning to her dwarven companion. "And this is Varric of the noble house of Tethras, a dwarf of many skills, some of them dubious in nature."

"I take great pride in everything I do," Varric agreed, patting Bianca affectionately.

"Pleased to meet you all," Anders bowed in turn. "Now, onto the task I require aid with. While it is true that I came to Kirkwall to escape the Wardens, it was not the only reason I chose this place. I also aimed to aid a fellow mage, an old friend, who needed my assistance in escaping the Gallows. If you help me with this, I will let you have the Warden maps."

Riona hesitated. "Breaking into the Gallows? Possibly going against the templars? I'm not sure if those maps are worth such a risk to me."

"I am hoping that such measures will not be necessary," Anders said. "I have made plans that should allow us to avoid bloodshed. Karl and I have exchanged letters through his maidservant in Gallows, and I only need to send him a message and the plan can be put in motion as early as tonight."

"Alright, what is the plan?" Riona asked.

"I only need to pass the news along, and Karl would meet us during the night at Chantry. Take me to him, help me make sure nothing goes wrong and we can flee the city."

"Ah, that kind of friend," Varric nodded, smiling knowingly.

"No, it's... not what you think," Anders shook his head, his cheeks growing a little pink. "And even if it were, it wouldn't be relevant. Now, will you help or not?"

"But why Chantry of all places?" Bethany wondered. "And how come this friend of yours can leave the Gallows as easily?"

"The templars often take groups of mages to the Chantry so that they can pray to the Maker and atone for their wickedness," Anders spat. "While they are being watched over closely, Karl and I have worked out a way for him to stay behind in the Chantry undetected, and then during night I would help him make our escape."

Riona did not like this. "Was this plan your idea?"

"We discussed several options, but in the end Karl convinced me that this way would be the least dangerous. Others might have led to the loss of life of innocents, and I could not bear that."

"Does he expect you to be alone?" Riona asked.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

Riona looked at Varric. In his eyes, she saw her own thoughts reflecting. _Ambush_. "Well, at least they should not send too many men, if they expect only him," she said.

"I thought that too," Varric nodded. "I'm willing to risk it if you are. And we do need those maps."

"What are you talking about?" Anders looked to be growing frustrated.

"We think that a templar ambush is likely," Riona answered honestly. "They are probably intercepting your letters."

"That's ridiculous," Anders spoke angrily. "And even if they are, we still should try and help Karl. As a fellow mage, surely you must sympathize with the terrible suffering he has to endure in the Gallows!"

"Being cooped up in old slave pens feels very degrading, but how bad is it really?" Riona wondered. She had heard many tales of the templar cruelty during her year in Kirkwall but none of those were told firsthand.

"Karl has been telling me a lot about the increasingly tough conditions in the Gallows, the violence and mistreatment from the templars is all too common. Over the past year alone the amount of mages who have been made Tranquil has increased three times! It is now being performed for the slightest offense," Anders fumed, starting to pace back and forth from seething anger.

"That is against the laws of Chantry," Bethany sounded shocked. "They can't do this! Even their own Chantry should not abide by this."

"The Grand Cleric does not have the will to stand up to the Knight-Commander. Meredith justifies her oppressive methods by stating that mages must be controlled tighter or they will become corrupted by the lure of power. I've yet to meet a mage who seeks power to rule anything, but Meredith is a sadist who is simply beating those with their hands tied behind their backs. "

 _I guess no one has told him of the Tevinter Imperium_ , Riona thought. "You know, I completely sympathize with the plight of mages, my sister and I being apostates ourselves. But I still would not make the claim you just did. There are plenty of free mages who are misusing their power, and there are even more decent, harmless mages, locked behind the bars of Circle towers across Thedas."

"I can agree to that," Anders said, stopping and managing a small smile. "I apologize, I tend to become a little... excited, when discussing the wellbeing of my fellow mages. Still, my previous offer stands; help me free Karl, and the maps to the Deep Roads will be yours. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes," Riona replied, still unable to shake off some nervousness. "Yes, we do."


	13. Chapter 13

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The evening came, and Riona and Bethany were slowly starting to prepare for their dangerous nightly mission at the Chantry, when there suddenly came an unexpected knock on the door. After some grumbling, Gamlen got up from his chair and went to look who was interrupting them at this hour. Much to the surprise of them all, it was Aveline.

"Aveline! We didn't really expect you," Riona exclaimed, first a little hesitant, but the expression on the face of her friend was of unseen joy, allowing her to relax.

"I know, and I apologize for intruding, but I have some good news that I simply had to share with someone," Aveline said, as everyone in the household gathered around her. "First, though," she threw a heavy looking pouch on the table. "Five sovereigns. Your reward, straight from the coffers of seneschal Bran."

"Oh... that's very generous!" Riona exclaimed, as Bethany quickly stashed the money away, noticing that Gamlen was eyeing the heavy bag somewhat hungrily.

"That's not the best part, however," Aveline said, urging them all to sit down. "I took the news of Jeven's corruption to Viscount Dumar and the seneschal. I'm pleased to say that they took it seriously enough. Shortly after, we were treated to the sight of Jeven,  screaming and shouting obscenities while being dragged away to the nearby prison."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," Riona nodded happily.

"Let me get to the strangest part, though. As you understand, the position of captain was now left empty, and all of a sudden seneschal Bran comes up with the idea that the best candidate to fill this post would be... the woman who exposed the corrupt captain! Can you imagine that, they offered the job to me?" at that, the room erupted with cheers, well wishes and congratulations, even the ever grumpy Gamlen allowing himself a small smile.

"Upon further investigation, it turns out Jeven had many outstanding debts to suspicious people. I imagine he sold himself off to the Coterie so that he could pay off his debts, but that is not an excuse," Aveline said.  

"Excellent, now we have the Guard-Captain in our pocket," Riona laughed.

"We just need someone likable in place of that Meredith as Knight-Commander of the templars, now," Bethany added.

"Oh, I know, this deserves celebration," Riona rushed back to her room to grab a bottle from one of the shelves. "I have this exquisite bottle of Aggregio Pavali that I borrowed from Fenris, and I've been saving it up for special occasion. You can have a drink, can't you?" she looked at Aveline, who nodded in reply.

Brief while later they were all slowly sipping the expensive wine, still feeling elated from the news. "Of course, it will take months before I can take the actual post," Aveline chose the moment to elaborate. "Plenty of training, approvals, and so on, I will be extremely busy. And I'm afraid I might not be able to help you much with your attempts to raise coin for the expedition."

"That's alright, Aveline," Riona said honestly. She knew she would miss seeing her friend more often, but she felt content, knowing that Aveline deserved every moment of this. "Wesley would be so proud of you right now."

Aveline's eyes shone brightly with unshed tears as she looked back at Riona. "I think he would. My dear Wesley, I hope he is at the Maker's side, as he believed," she spoke quietly. "I swear I will never let anyone down like him. Not a day passes when I don't spend time blaming myself for what happened."

"But there was nothing you could have done to save him, Aveline," Bethany said, looking sad, the thoughts of that day plain on her face. "Like we could not have done anything for Carver."

"I keep telling myself that, but then I keep remembering my hands on the hilt of that sword, pressing down..."

"You really like to punish yourself with those thoughts, don't you," Riona said.

Aveline shrugged. "I suppose I do. But I feel like I'm... moving into the right direction, now. My memories of him hold more kind fondness than raw pain."

"Maybe you should start consider dating again," Bethany cut in, waggling her eyebrows at Aveline.

"With this job I've been handed now, I think not," Aveline snorted. "And would you believe, it is only a few hours after I spoke with Dumar and the seneschal when your new friend, that obnoxious dwarf, had already found out about my promotion, so he sauntered into the barracks and implied I should petition the viscount to hand him the ownership of the Hanged Man! The nerve!"

Riona laughed, almost spilling her wine. "That sounds like Varric alright! Maker, that dwarf always makes me laugh."

"He makes me want to hurt him," Aveline grumbled. "I nearly did, too."

They spent more time talking, Gamlen leaving the table first, heading outside to wander over to some rundown tavern that still welcomed him, mother retiring soon after, feeling a little sleepy from her glass of wine. Just then, there was another knock on the doors, this time Riona heading over to open them, thinking that Gamlen had left something behind. Much to her surprise, it was one of the many dirty street urchins, passing her a bouquet of red roses along with a small note with undecipherable scribbling.

"To Serah Riona Hawke," the boy said. "Am sorry about the note. The man who sends the flowers can't write himself, so he asked me to... and I'm no good at it either."

"Right... perhaps you remember what it was supposed to say," Riona asked, her curiosity piqued.

"I think... it was something about 'I'm sorry about being so harsh during our previous meetings... please accept these flowers as a sign of recon-... recil-'... uhm, something."

"Reconciliation," Bethany finished. "I told you Fenris isn't so bad, looks like he has a sweet spot for you after all."

"Uh, that's nice, I suppose," Riona thanked the boy, giving him a silver coin for which he looked indescribably delighted. "Well, as long as he can tone down his mage hatred, I guess he's not too bad."

"I thought Anders was rather... interesting, myself," Bethany mused, getting a vase for Riona's flowers. "Shame he intends to leave with his mage friend."

"Anders, who is this Anders?" Aveline wondered, feeling a little left out of the loop.

"Oh, it's that Warden Varric lead us to, remember?" Bethany said. "A rather dashing young man, but he gets a bit carried away when you start talking about injustices committed against us mages. In fact, we're going to help free his friend tonight in exchange for the maps we need."

"Really? Tell me all about it, please." Riona and Bethany then proceeded to bring Aveline up to date about their plan for tonight. It was no surprise that Aveline did not like it. "I do not like it," she said sternly. "It is almost too obvious to be a trap, but I am sure it is."

"I think so too, but they are expecting a single mage, so even if they do try to spring it, we should be able to handle them," Riona said, deep in thought. She then stared ponderously at the vase full of red roses. "Maybe Fenris would like to join as well, though I'm not sure how he would react to freeing a mage. Perhaps it could be a test to see if he's truly repentant for the way he has acted lately."

"Merrill will come and help, I already asked her," Bethany said, then turning back to Aveline. "What about you?"

"Beth, I don't think Aveline should be risking trouble with templars while she is being considered for the post of Guard-Captain."

"Yes, the only way I can help you is by pretending I have no knowledge of any such plans of yours," Aveline nodded. "Let me give you some advice though, in case it is a trap. Have the dwarf sneak in first and make sure that your man is there before you all head in. If he finds a group of templars instead, well, I'm sure Varric can talk his way out of it. If that mage is there, well, still make sure no templars are hiding anywhere nearby before you all charge in."

"Hmm, all good ideas, Aveline," Riona smiled. "Thanks."

"What would you ever do without me," Aveline sighed a little theatrically. "Also remember, should it come to a fight, make sure you leave no one alive so they can't identify you later."

"Ugh yes, and thanks for that reminder too," Bethany gulped. "I think by the time we're done adventuring in this city, we'll have a list of crimes worth twenty life sentences to our name..."

**~***~**

The group of five were standing in the shadows of a row of columns lining up to the entrance of the Chantry, waiting for Varric to return from his little scouting trip. Earlier, Riona had gone to ask Fenris to come to their aid, using the opportunity to thank him for his earlier gesture. Since time was of an issue, they hadn't spoken any more than that, running to rejoin the others as quickly as they could.

Varric rejoined them shortly. "Well, the fellow is there, in one of the rooms upstairs," he said. "Not sure how he remained there undetected, but I called out his name and he gave me a nod. I think he meant that it is safe."

"Let's go then," Anders said, quickly rushing in, Riona and others following promptly.

Riona did not have much time to admire the glorious interior of the Chantry, the others were in such a hurry. She only noticed the massive golden statue of the Maker at the end of it, rising above the altar in front, red drapes and carpets lining every step as they quickly ran up the stairs, noticing a man in plain brown robes standing with his back turned against them.

As they approached, he spoke in a dull, toneless voice. "I knew you would come, Anders. You were too stubborn to give up your pursuit."

Anders recoiled immediately. "What... why are you talking like that, Karl?"

Karl slowly turned around. Riona almost gasped openly as she saw the man's empty stare, the Tranquil symbol of Chantry in the shape of sun that symbolized the Maker himself on Karl's forehead. "I was too rebellious and needed to be made an example of... just like you, Anders."

"No!" Anders exclaimed in despair.

"You will understand and thank me in time, Anders," at that, the doors of the adjoining rooms fell open and two groups of heavily armored templars entered. "This is the apostate," Karl pointed at Anders.

"Well, shit," Varric's comment was as succinct as always.

However, it was the reaction of Anders that was now attracting the attention of everyone. The Grey Warden was down on his knees, his body shaking violently, like wrapped in tendrils of lightning and when he rose back up from the ground, his eyes were glowing in a bright shade of blue. "NO!" he spoke in a voice that clearly was no longer his. "You will never take another mage like you took him!" And with that he fell upon the surprised templars, tearing into their ranks.

 _What was that? It felt like the Veil shifted, just like when Merrill called the spirit atop the Sundermount_ , Riona thought, even as she turned to face the templars herself, remembering Aveline's advice. They were all accomplices now in the eyes of the law and there could be no survivors.

Even though templars had been trained all their life to battle mages effectively, dampen and interrupt their spell casting, they were clearly unprepared to battle such diverse group as theirs. Most of them had still been unsettled by Anders' transformation, and fell quickly, the last two holding on a while longer, until one of them caught Bianca's present in his throat, the other thrown over the railing by Merrill's stonefist projectile, falling down and crushing his head on the altar below.

 _Maker, I wish we could have done this without desecrating the holy place... more than necessary._ Riona felt bad enough about shedding blood in a place of worship, templar blood even, and to have a corpse lying limply on the altar when the Grand Cleric stepped out for a morning Chant... this could not have gone any worse. _Oh, and yes, one of my companions was just possessed by a demon. So it could have gone worse, and it did!_

"Anders, you brought a piece of Fade into this world," suddenly she heard the older mage speak in a voice that was completely different, full of gentle emotion. "I don't know what you did, but it has... restored my senses. What did you do?"

"Yes, what did you do?" Riona demanded.

"Isn't it obvious," Fenris stepped forward. Riona noticed that his sword hadn't been drawn. He had not joined the battle against the templars. "He allowed himself to be possessed by a demon."    
   
"I have some... unique circumstances, but I will explain them later," Anders shrugged them off, his attention solely on his friend. "Karl, what did they do, how did they get to you?"

"They intercepted one of my letters," Riona and Varric exchanged _I-told-you-so_ looks. "What they do to you... it is horrible. It is like they take everything that is good about this world, the sounds, the music, the emotions, and then they extinguish it all, your life is gone."

"That poor man," Merrill looked as if she was about to cry. "Why must they do something so awful?"

"I would have gladly given up my magic, I did not want it," Karl continued. "But not like this. And even now I can feel that whatever you did, Anders, it is slowly fading... I can't go back to how I was. Anders," he reached out, grabbing his friend by the lapels of his robe. "Please, kill me. Please."

"Karl, no-" Anders sobbed.

"Anders, listen to me... please, help me stop living this death..." Karl begged. Anders shifted uneasily, dagger in his hand, but still he hesitated.

"I would not want to live like this," Bethany said quietly.

"Nor would I," Merrill added. "It sounds horrifying. If the templars ever come me, I might kill myself first."

"I think you know what to do, Anders," Riona said.

Fenris stepped closer, his eyes shining dangerously in the darkness. "If you are sure," he said, his tone disapproving. "I still think we are killing the wrong mage. This one," he pointed at Karl. "Will not unleash demons on everyone near him."

"Yes, because he's a living corpse," Riona retorted. Their arguing was broken by a sound of dagger tearing flesh, as Anders thrust forward with his hand, the blade passing between Karl's ribs once, twice.

"What... am I... doing here?" Karl managed his final words, spoken in his Tranquil voice, before he fell down like a sack and didn't move.

"It is done," Anders said, his voice hollow. "Not how I intended, but you did your part. Come see me tomorrow and I will have your maps ready. Now... I need to be alone." With that he turned and left slowly, accompanied by their stares.

"Are we supposed to just let him leave like that?" Fenris turned towards her. "You saw what happened, the demon took over him. You wanted me to be more tolerant of mages. Should I tolerate this?"

"I do not approve, but... I also do not think I truly understand what happened. I would want to learn more before I condemn him," Riona explained, trying to speak as calmly as she could.

"What is there to explain? We all saw what happened."

"I'm sorry Fenris, bringing you along was clearly a mistake," she said. "You are upset, I can understand why..."

"Oh no, I think it was good that you invited me along and I could see everything for myself," Fenris spoke. "And I will think on what I have seen. Is it like protects like, perhaps? Time will tell." And with that he turned and left as well.

"I don't deal with demons," Riona shouted after him, but he was long gone. She grabbed her staff tightly and whacked it against the railing in exasperation, once, twice... then Bethany's hand was on hers, making her stop.

"Easy, sister," she said gently. "Don't let him get to you. You know why he is the way he is."

"I'm not even sure I'm as angry at Fenris as I am at Anders," Riona sighed.

"Anders? Why Anders?" Bethany looked confused.

"Because what he did just gave Fenris and any other mage hater even more reason to distrust me... all of us, mages," Riona said. "He better have a good explanation ready for us when we visit him tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Varric had been going over the dead bodies of the templars, salvaging what little gold they carried with them, also making sure that nothing that could trace any connection back to them was left behind. The act of killing six templars inside the Chantry building would likely cause a stir for the next months to come. The guard and the templars would be leading their own investigations... the more she thought about it, the more Riona felt a headache approaching.

It was then that Varric tossed her a small piece of parchment he had picked off from the templar lieutenant. "Blondie probably would be interested in this," he mentioned.

Riona unfolded the scroll and read its contents. It was a letter from a templar named Ser Alrik to one of the men under his command, ordering the Rite of Tranquility to be performed on one Karl Thekla. "Don't mention this to Anders, please," she said as they all turned to leave the desecrated place of worship behind them. "I will decide if and when to share this with him."


	14. Chapter 14

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

On the morn of the next day, Riona got up and still yawning entered the common room to find Gamlen and mother sitting at the breakfast table, her sister nowhere in sight. "Mother, where is Bethany?" she asked immediately.

"Oh, she ate and left already," mother replied. "She said something about meeting a friend."

"Ah, Merrill," Riona relaxed, sitting down to slice some bread for breakfast.

"She didn't seem to be heading towards the alienage, though," mother said then. Riona pushed the knife and the bread away and got up from the table, looking for her mage staff. "Is something wrong, Riona?"

"Probably not, but Beth is in a world of trouble for sneaking off without me, if she has gone where I suspect," Riona spoke quickly, rushing out the door, only barely overhearing her mother's warnings to be careful.

Walking swiftly she strode past the Hanged Man, for a moment thinking to invite Varric along, but then decided against bothering him. He didn't need to see how she scolded her younger sister, after all. _So Anders is 'interesting', is he? No sister of mine is going to consort with mages that allow demons to possess them. Merrill and her dangerous childish toying with blood magic is bad enough and almost more than I can tolerate, but this... this... oh, and if he starts leading her on, I swear I will strangle him and that demon inside too, so help me Maker._

Such and similar thoughts went through Riona's head during her quick trip to Anders' clinic in the Undercity. There were less beggars and escaped criminals and other lowlifes slumming about at this hour, not that it was easy to determine the time of day in this dank, glum cesspit. Certainly, the near vicinity of the clinic was devoid of any desolate souls pleading for help, so Riona strode up straight to the door and peeked in through one of the cracks.

There was giggling coming from inside. "I just find this whole tortured look very cute," that was Bethany's voice.

"Maybe I should look into the looking glass more often," and that was Anders' quiet laughter in response.

Riona could not take any more of this and banged on the door with such force that the door almost fell open from the knock alone. "Go away, I'm busy," Anders shouted from inside, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that," she said, strolling in imperiously and staring Anders down. "Could you repeat it?"

"Oh... well met, Riona," Anders greeted her, looking a little embarrassed.

"Hey, Ri," Bethany seemed a little disappointed, but otherwise unperturbed. She was sitting on the table, her legs crossed, finger still entwined in her hair, twirling it. "You were sleeping soundly when I woke up, so I thought I'd come pick up the maps from Anders," she pointed at a bundle of documents on the table. "Save you the trip to this stinkhole."

"That is very considerate of you, sister dear," Riona looked at her younger sibling icily.

Bethany did not shrink from her glare, however, assuming a defiant posture. "Indeed, I thought so too," she said. "Anders has expressed desire to help us as we gather the funds for the Deep Roads expedition."

"That's very kind of you, Anders. I'm sure that with an abomination at our side, people will just jump at our feet with pleas for help," Riona said, her anger still seething.

"He's not an abomination," Bethany protested. "What has gotten into you, Ri? Stop being such a... witch!"

"Eh, please do not fight, ladies..." Anders suggested timidly. "Bethany, I think your sister deserves an explanation."

"That would be lovely, thank you."

"It all started back in Amaranthine. There, I met Justice, a spirit locked out of Fade and unable to return to it. This noble spirit was outraged about the injustice that was performed daily against mages of Thedas. We quickly grew close friends."

"Isn't the word 'spirit' only used because saying 'demon' just sounds too icky?" Riona asked.

"Surely you know that not all spirits of the Fade are evil? There are many good, benevolent spirits, the Maker's first children who represent all our virtues such as Hope, Righteousness, Compassion... Justice."

"I have heard the tale that the Chantry loves to spin, yes," Riona said. "Not sure how much stock I put in it. Our father," she stared hard at Bethany, "certainly did not seem to, as he taught us specifically not to trust any creature of the Fade, for how are we to know it's true nature? It will try to appear as benevolent as necessary until we have invited it in."

"It is true that I let Justice inside me, he needed a host to survive outside Fade. But together, we were going to change the life for every mage on Thedas! We would make sure no children ever went to bed in fear they will be taken from their mothers just for being mages," Anders argued passionately.  

"And how has that been working out for you?" Riona demanded. "The thing that took control over you... didn't seem like justice was on its mind. It looked like it wanted to murder and it didn't care whom."

"It... has not worked quite as I intended," Anders admitted, the expression on his face so desperate that it made some of Riona's anger dissipate. She feared that the exact thing that happened to Anders would one day happen to her or Bethany. Anders was obviously unhappy at his situation and she realized that lashing out at him for his foolish choices was not helping anyone.

"I think I had too much raw anger within me," Anders spoke again. "It seemed to change the spirit of justice, and it has warped into a force of vengeance for all the atrocities that have been performed against mages."

"It did seem to hate the templars in particular," Riona nodded, recalling the grisly scenes of the dead templars from the previous night.

"I feel unable to control the spirit when nearby templars, especially when they are threatening a mage, any mage. Then it takes over me, no longer with care for justice, but only for swift retribution. And I have no control over it at all."

"But isn't there something you can do to expel that spirit from your body?" Bethany asked, hopeful, yet sad.

"I haven't heard of any such thing," Anders admitted. "Justice and I have melded together, and it is no longer possible to say where one starts and the other begins. All attempts to remove him from me would likely end up killing his host."

"We don't want that," Bethany said, smiling softly.  

"You realize that what you just told me hasn't set me at ease one little bit," Riona said. The idea of her sister consorting with this mage was not one she wished to entertain, she could see nothing good coming of it.

"I did not expect that, you're obviously not stupid," Anders said, smiling bitterly. "Nevertheless, my offer for help still stands, even if I would not be surprised if you refuse to travel with someone like me. I can't promise always being able to control the spirit."

"You could be a great risk to myself and my group, so I'm not sure what to say," Riona hesitated. She did not have many allies in this city yet, she did not want to dismiss Anders outright, dangerous as he was. "I think you should lay low for a few months at least, for now. Karl would have told the templars about the apostate he was leading into the trap. They have your name, and possibly your description. For the time being, I don't want you near myself, my family or my friends, I don't want them to be connected to what happened in the Chantry last night."

"I can understand that," Anders nodded. He looked genuinely apologetic, making Riona even more regretful of her harshness. "I am very sorry I have endangered you all. I believe that the templars won't be able to ever find me here, but I will respect your request. Perhaps... in time you will feel more accepting to my company."

"I'm sure we'll think of something, Anders. Maybe we can take you on some trips that take us outside the city, no templars there," Bethany offered helpfully.

"We will discuss it," Riona said, giving her sister a hard stare. "But now we should be off. Get the maps and let's go." Bethany hesitated. "I said, take the maps and let us leave," Riona repeated, her temper rising again.

"What if I don't want to?" Bethany challenged.

"Please, Bethany," Anders cut in quickly, trying to defuse the situation. "Listen to your sister. The patients will start arriving shortly as well."

"Ah, alright then," Bethany nodded, jumping off the table and taking the maps with her. "See you later, Anders!" she walked out, Riona following her, briefly nodding to a sad looking Anders as she left.

They hadn't walked for too long, before the inevitable outburst came. Bethany's hand reached out and yanked Riona's shoulder hard, forcing her to spin around and face her sister.

"What was that?" Bethany stared at her angrily. "Riona, what were you trying to accomplish? The man had just helped us like he promised he would and you treat him like... like some beast!"

Riona pushed Bethany's hand away from her shoulder. "How easily you have chosen to forget everything that father taught us. A blood mage friend there, practically an abomination here, what are you thinking? Maybe you should put on your mage robes and go dance in the Gallows with a sign saying 'I'm an apostate!' around your neck?"

"And how blindly you never question that some of the things he taught us might not even be true, but he just warned us off that path because he himself didn't truly understand it or was afraid of it!"

"I have tolerated Merrill and her blood magic, because I allowed myself to be convinced that there is a chance that blood magic might not be inherently evil," Riona took a deep breath. "I am not entirely convinced it was the right decision; she is as naive as she is reckless. But then you run off to flirt with this man who has willingly allowed to let a demon-"

"Spirit!"   

Riona swore. "I say demon, based on what I saw. I really question what's going through that mind of yours, you used to be a lot more careful than this! When we're supposed to lay low, of all times!"

"You're jumping to conclusions, Riona. What happened to Anders... it's not like any other possession I've heard about, he clearly hasn't transformed into an abomination, or did your blind hatred make you miss that too?"

"I don't hate him. I pity him."

"I pity him too, which is why I want to see if I can help," Bethany spoke softly. "Like I want to help Merrill understand the danger in dealing with her demon. I think I've made progress with Merrill, and maybe... just maybe, I can do something for Anders, too."

"Would that hair twirling and eyelash fluttering stares be included in all that helping business?" Riona asked harshly.

Bethany blushed. "You have no right to intrude in that, sister," she said, hard edge to her voice. "I know you've always tried to protect me, but I warn you, stay out of this."

"You will only get hurt," Riona shook her head bitterly. "If he hurts you, then so help me, I will-"

"I will be careful. I promise. Ri, you seem to think I'm a complete trusting idiot. I assure you, I know the dangers, I'm not stupid."

"We know nothing of this de-... spirit, possessing Anders. You can't know the danger because we have no idea what it is capable of."

"Maybe so. Let me ask, Ri, what do you think is worse. A mage that practices blood magic but keeps the demons at bay or a mage who resents blood magic, but has made a deal with spirit in order to fight and help other mages regain their freedom?"

Riona stared at her sister for a while, suddenly feeling very exhausted from the fighting. "I don't know, Beth. I don't know. Both seem equally unwise." She reached out and took the maps from Bethany. "I'll take these to Varric now. Come along if you wish."

"I'll pass, thank you," Bethany replied coolly.

"Fine. We'll continue this another time then, I suppose."

"Looking forward to it. Not."

"Whatever," Riona finally gave up, throwing her hands up and walking away. "See you back at home." ****

**~***~**

Riona was still in a bad mood when she reached the entrance to the Hanged Man. _Why can't we have some nice, harmless mages that Bethany could meet and grow fond of?_ she thought. _Oh wait - the nice, harmless ones are all locked up while the raging lunatics are running around the countryside, turning into demons and terrorizing innocents. Brilliant job, Chantry, well done templars._

Such thoughts on her mind, she opened the doors and headed in, coming up to a scene of one of the scheduled bar brawls that took places almost hourly. Amongst those involved was the strangest looking woman Riona had ever seen before. Well, if you didn't count Flemeth, but only Maker knew what she really was. This particular female was dressed in an outfit that Riona would have considered too risky even for a nightgown, displaying far too generous amount of cleavage. The massive pieces of gold jewelry around her neck probably had protective value, because nothing else she wore could provide any defense from incoming blows whatsoever. With a greenish-blue bandana around her head and a scarf of the same color wrapped around her waist, wearing leather boots that reached high up her thighs, this odd creature was currently in the process of beating three nasty looking thugs senseless.

It didn't take her long to send the clumsy sword-wielding brigands packing, and as Riona quietly observed the scene, keeping away from the vicinity of flying chairs and mugs, the woman in white... whatever you could call this piece of clothing, returned to drinking the horrible swill that the barkeeper of this establishment was serving.

As Riona passed the woman at the bar and was about to head upstairs to Varric's glamorous apartment, the exotic female turned around to address her. "I haven't seen you around here before. Watch yourself," she warned. "You're nothing but tits and ass to the men in this place, and they'll happily grab at both."

She stared at the woman, the crudeness confusing at first. Riona took in the woman's features, she was what men would likely consider very beautiful, and her ridiculous outfit only emphasized her more prominent... assets. _Antivan? Has to be, the dark olive skin, the brown eyes,_ Riona mused. Then she remembered the woman's words and laughed hoarsely, leaning on her staff. "The way they all scatter when a mage is passing by, I almost wish they would do what you said."

"Trust me, you don't want these types to do that, no matter how desperate you are," the woman laughed, before introducing herself, bowing with flourish and probably breaking dozens of rules of public decency in the process of doing so. "I'm Isabela. 'Captain' Isabela, though the title rings a little hollow, without a ship to my name."

"I'm Riona. Riona Hawke."

"Fereldan, are you?" Isabela looked at her curiously. "I was in Denerim just recently, but we set sail as those darkspawn were starting to gnaw on the city's walls."

"You must have missed out on all the fun then," Riona smiled.

Isabela laughed heartily. "How will I ever get over such loss?" she turned a little serious then. "Listen, you look just like someone I have need of. Would you be willing to do me a small favor?"    
   
"I have heard that we Fereldans look a bit gullible," Riona said. Isabela grinned at that. "But well, nothing bad will come out of you speaking your piece."

"Someone from my past has been pestering me. I've arranged a duel with this man, but I don't trust him to play fair. I need someone capable who could watch my back." Seeing Riona's questioning look, Isabela went on to explain further. "The man's name is Hayder, we worked together back in Antiva. Now he's here and asking all around Kirkwall for me. I'd like to get this thing over with."

"So my guess was right, you are Antivan."

"Wrong, love," Isabela chuckled. "Born Rivaini, not that it matters, I've spent time in every corner of Thedas. Well, every corner you can sail a ship to, that is!"

"Did the brawl I just witness had anything to do with the Hayder situation?" Riona wondered.

"It's unrelated. I hired Lucky to find something for me, and he failed to do so. That is all."

"Lucky, what a delightfully ironic name for someone currently sneaking back into this crummy tavern to pick his teeth up from a pool of blood on the floor," Riona remarked.

Isabela laughed so hard she almost spilled her drink. "You know, I think I like you," she winked at Riona. "So, what do you say?"

"Well... I'd love to help," Riona started. "But I could do with some payment for the task."

"If coin is what you're after, I suppose I can throw something together," Isabela said, then grinning wickedly and leaning a little closer. "But for a pretty girl as yourself, perhaps I could find a way to repay you in more... imaginative ways."   

Riona felt herself blush from embarrassment. "Umm, no, I thank you for that offer and the compliment, but I, ah, don't quite lean that way..." Still, having been called pretty felt very nice, Riona admitted as much to herself. She was aware she was attractive, perhaps not as much as her sister, but in case of them both, the interest of the opposite gender usually ended at the 'Eeeeek, mage!' revelation.

"Coin it is, then," Isabela said, looking just a tiny bit disappointed. "I've arranged a meeting with Hayder in Hightown at midnight, in the big square at the end of Viscount's Way. Be there tonight."

 "I'll be bringing some friends, just in case," Riona said. Isabela shrugged, obviously not caring about details. "Well, see you then. I'm awaited upstairs," she added before leaving. Isabela nodded at her and went back to her cups.

Little amused at the whole exchange, she proceeded upstairs and towards Varric's suite. The dwarf was up and awake, calling her to enter after the first knock, sitting at the table and carefully oiling up the disassembled metal innards of his beloved crossbow.

"Hey, Varric," Riona said. "Oh no, you killed Bianca!" the dwarf just stared at her antics numbly before starting to laugh. "Also, I met Isabela."

"Oh, her," Varric said, grinning ear to ear. "She's quite the wicked pirate lady, isn't she?"

"I'll say," Riona nodded. "Does she keep a room here?"

"Yes, further down the corridor. Been here for a couple of months, stranded after her ship sunk. I think it might have been the same storm out in the Waking Sea that hit those goat heads, because the wrecks of their ships drifted into the channel at about the same time."

"Right," Riona said, then remembering the reason for her visit. She took out the Warden maps and threw them on the table next to Bianca's loading mechanism. "Tada! One pair of Warden maps for dearest Bartrand, coming up."

"Excellent. This will give us more guarantee that Bartrand won't be able to leave until we also gather the coin he requires," Varric spoke, rubbing his hands together and looking content. "How are we looking on that front, anyway?"

"Not bad... not great either, but not bad," Riona looked around for something to sit on, but not risking the frighteningly low chairs, deciding to perch on the rug again. The warmth coming from the nearby fireplace was pleasant, too. "Almost ten sovereigns. But hey, Isabela hired us for a job, so there could be more coin on the way."

Varric didn't often look surprised, but for once he was. "Our little pirate queen is in trouble? Whatever it is, I better come along and watch your backs."

"Sure, we meet here an hour before midnight then. And hopefully soon afterwards we can embark on the scenic Deep Roads trip. According to the charming Anders, it is just lovely this time of year."

"Quite, quite, the darkspawn are not yet in full bloom," Varric laughed. "Still, should be plenty of danger to keep us on the edge."

"Do you know more about the fun that your dear brother has lined up for us?" Riona asked.

"I'm sure there are plenty of details Bartrand has not shared with me yet," Varric said. "But I know that the thaig he is looking for is about a week's travel from the surface. Hopefully you're not afraid of the dark."

"That is so unfair, you dwarves will always have an advantage there," Riona complained.

"Not so, for I was born on the surface."

"Oh?" Riona was genuinely surprised. "Tell me more."

"You're in luck! I'm always happy to discuss myself with beautiful women," Varric grinned. _Beautiful, huh?_ Riona thought to herself. _And twice in one day, this is unheard of. Maybe I've come into some inheritance without knowing myself?_ "My family came from Orzammar, the noble house of Tethras. That is until my father was caught fixing Provings and got the whole family exiled. The others in the family still haven't gotten over that, but I see no huge loss. Sunshine suits me just perfectly," he chuckled at that.

"I keep seeing more and more dwarves up on the surface," Riona remarked. "I guess someone in Orzammar is spreading the word about how great sunshine really is."

"You caught me, I confess," Varric raised his hands in mock-surrender. "But yes, there is less pining for the abandoned ways of the old amongst those of us who find ourselves on the surface, discovering that the thought of never again being allowed entrance into Orzammar is not as big a blow as you'd expect. The surface has more benefits, more opportunity, and more and more dwarves are finding that out."

"So no small nostalgic side trips to Orzammar while we travel to this Bartrand's thaig of mystery?"

"Absolutely not," Varric said adamantly. "Why would I want to go there? It's just... cramped tunnels, filled with nug-shit and body-odor."

Riona laughed as she got up from the carpet. "I think I can trust you to hold on to those maps for us," she said, wondering a little why she felt so confident about Varric. The dwarf himself seemed to be a little flattered from the trust she placed in him. "But right now I better head back before mother gets worried. I sort of ran off in a hurry earlier."

"Very well, Hawke. See you in the evening," Varric smiled as she left him alone again, carefully putting Bianca back into working order.


	15. Chapter 15

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"And then he says ' Maybe I should stare into the looking glass more often'," giggling of the two young women accompanied Bethany's words as she and Merrill were sitting around the traditional hexagonal elven table in Merrill's alienage dwelling. "He's rather sweet... damn that Riona for interfering!"

"I'm sorry you and your sister had a fight," Merrill looked sad.

"She's just... I don't know, it's so infuriating at times. Mostly she just wants to protect me, and then she just can't reason rationally at all. I thought she had grown more accepting of you by now, but when she started to rant, that all came up again."

Merrill sighed. "I wished I could make her trust me. But... I can't let go of my blood magic, not yet. The future of my clan may depend on it."

"What do you mean?" Bethany looked at her friend, a little alarmed.

"I promise, I will explain everything soon," Merrill said. "Please, do not try to force me, it will do no good," she added, seeing that Bethany was about to voice an objection.

"Ah well. Anyway, I asked her what she thinks is worse, a mage who practices blood magic or a mage who resents blood magic but has willingly become possessed by a Fade spirit... even though Riona insists on calling it a demon."

"What do you think, Bethany?"

"I don't know," the younger Hawke shrugged. "You're the gentlest maleficar I have and probably will ever meet. But Anders... only seems to have the best intentions at heart, too. He claims he wants to help all mages on Thedas, which I find admirable."

"I don't need to be helped," Merrill said quickly, for a moment looking a little resentful.

"I think he means those oppressed by the Circle and templars," Bethany smiled. "But I don't find either of you as dangerous and objectionable as she does. Even if I think Anders is the more dangerous right now, because that spirit seems unpredictable. I just hope... you don't end up the same."

"I won't, I promise." Merrill thought for a moment before adding. "You know, I'm not sure you humans really know all that much about blood magic. Your Chantry seems so intent in making it the worst of all evils. I heard some things that are clearly lies."

"Like what?" Bethany asked.

"They claim that all blood mages must make pacts with demons in order to practice their art."

"Isn't that so?"

"Of course not. I only need the demon to learn the blood magic and its spells, because there is no one else who would teach me that. Marethari did not know the art, and refused to seek someone who did, so I was left with no other option."

"So... the spell casting itself, it doesn't involve the demon's presence at all?" Merrill nodded at Bethany's question. "But at the mountaintop, I clearly felt you calling on the demon!"

"Yes, because I hadn't removed such barriers before, I had to ask the dem-... spirit to help us," the elf explained hastily.

"At what price?" Bethany looked worried.

"Nothing. Yet."

"I'm glad you realize that such time will come."

"I don't expect the completely benevolent spirits to offer teaching blood magic," Merrill said. "I am sure that somewhere down the road the catch will come. I think I know when-" she stopped suddenly, looking as if she regretted having said too much. "But you see this is what I mean about recreating the old ways. In the days of Arlathan, the elves practiced and taught each other blood magic, without any demons involved. It was only when someone taught the humans of the Imperium the art, that they perverted it."

"Huh, the Tevinter didn't get blood magic from the elves, I'm pretty sure it was Archdemon Dumat who gave it to that one Tevinter magister, Thalsian I think," Bethany argued.

"A Chantry tale, isn't that?" Merrill asked. "I trust the tales of my people. For one, they are older. And yes, I could teach you blood magic without involving any demons, if you'd wish."

Bethany gave Merrill a wide-eyed stare. "And risk Riona completely losing it? Nuh-huh, I don't think so, thanks for the offer," she said, shaking her head adamantly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to, I was just saying it was possible," Merrill offered peacefully. Soon enough their chatter drifted off to less magic orientated things, before the elf seemed to remember something. "Bethany, about those books you brought to hide here," she said.   

"Right, I just haven't had time to come and look at them yet," Bethany looked apologetic.

"I had the time," Merrill said. "And I ended up burning one of them."

"What? Why?"

"It dealt only in demon summoning rituals and binding practices, and even if I use blood magic, that is not something I want to deal in. I don't find that something suitable for you to read either, even out of curiosity," Merrill explained.

"Uh, that's probably for the best," Bethany nodded, feeling a little guilty for giving such tempting books into her friends care. Maker knew, Merrill hardly needed encouragement. "Did you take a look at the other books as well?"

"Yes, they were less objectionable though I found very little I could use myself, the practices of a Tevinter magister are not something I wish to copy. Spells to control the minds of others, make them do your bidding, they'd be no less evil if they weren't performed with blood magic."

"True, that," Bethany agreed. "I'm proud of you, Merrill."

The elf blushed deep scarlet. "Aw, it's nothing," she said, then her eyes widening as she  
suddenly remembered something. "Oh yes, and I found the most curious thing!" She stood up and walked over to a heavy sylvanwood bound chest in the corner, taking one of the hidden books from it. "A strange scribbling here on the edges, maybe you'll have some ideas as to what it means."

"Let me see," Bethany reached out to take the book, her curiosity piqued.

"There," Merrill opened the exact page and then passed the book over. "I wonder if it was written by Danarius himself or some previous owner of the book."

"Hmm," Bethany mused, looking at the ancient text. "This speaks of something called... the Midnight Compendium? Underlined and an arrow pointing to... wait, is that a map or something?"

"Looks like a map to me," Merrill said. "Come to think of it, the drawing looks quite fresh."

"I agree... even if this has not been written by Danarius, it's recent. Do you think the map points to... well, I guess it means the book, doesn't it?"

"I think so. Midnight Compendium wasn't among the books you brought to me."

"Nor amongst the ones Riona and I sold..."

"Think it's a map of Kirkwall?" Merrill asked. "Could be of some other city in the Imperium, I imagine."

Bethany thought for a while. "However, there are rumors of many magister caches in the Darktown. I think... I think the best thing to do would be to get a map of the city and then try and see if they match. Aveline probably can get a very thorough map for us."

"Going after some magister's treasures, wouldn't that be exciting?" Merrill spoke, her eyes lighting up with eagerness.

"It could be our own little adventure," Bethany nodded, equally excited. "Just remember... Riona needs to know nothing of this..."

**~***~**

Riona and Varric arrived in the Hightown squares close to midnight, as promised. Isabela was already there, waiting, in the shadows. She was wearing the same outfit as earlier in the Hanged Man, defying Riona's notion that nobody could use such impractical clothing for adventurer's garb. _Not to mention, the nights here are cold,_ Riona thought, tugging the shawl tighter around her neck and feeling thankful for her warm mage robes. _Ah, I guess the Rivaini are so hot blooded they don't feel cold so much._

"There you are," Isabela noticed them. "And is that... Varric? Never imagined you'd be the help our new friend here spoke about."

"You know me, Rivaini," Varric shrugged, then added with a laugh. "A noble heart through and through, never refuse to aid my female admirers."

"Right..." Isabela grinned, then looked around with a grim expression. "I don't like this, Hayder should have shown up by now."

Varric quickly readied Bianca, giving Riona a quick nod. She immediately took hold of her mage staff, looking around for any sneak attacks. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," the dwarf added, looking at Isabela who also withdrew two curved daggers.

Moments later, a group of armed mercenaries rushed into the square, led by a tough looking female in leather armor, who immediately ordered her men to attack. And attack they did, noticing Riona's mage robes only when the first fireball had already exploded in their tightly clumped midst. One thud after another as Bianca released arrows in a steady stream picked off most of the stragglers, and Isabela, moving like an exotic dancer, spun around the mercenary leader, toying with her, one quick slash after another, until the woman slid on the ground grievously wounded.

"Where is Hayder?" Isabela demanded angrily of her fallen opponent. "This is your only chance to live, tell me this and I'll spare you."  

"P-please... he's in the... Ch-ch-chantry..." the woman gurgled.

Isabela's daggers slid down and pierced each of her lungs simultaneously, the woman dying quickly from her wounds. "Hiding in the Chantry and sending out his thugs to finish me off?" the flashy pirate scowled disapprovingly. "He'll not get away with this. Come, let's deal with him," she said, then quickly breaking into a run towards the nearby Chantry cathedral.

"...Chantry? Again?" Riona blinked, hesitating. "You'd think it'd be full of guards after we slaughtered half dozen templars there yesterday!"

"They probably reasoned that nobody could be so wicked and corrupt to defile the Chantry two nights in a row and didn't bother with guards," Varric suggested. "But let's not leave Isabela to deal with this Hayder on her own." Riona finally nodded, and they raced after the Rivaini, long way ahead of them.

Isabela finally slowed down on the stairs leading up to the Chantry doors, allowing them to catch up and together they all walked inside, carefully looking around. As they approached the altar, a group of bandits led by a tall man with a greatsword strapped on his back and his axe-wielding female lieutenant stepped out from the shadows of marble pillars to face them.  

"Isabela, fancy meeting you here," the man spoke. He would have cut a rather intimidating figure, but for his strange rabbit-teeth, which gave him almost a comical impression. "Castillon was heartbroken to hear about the shipwreck. You should have let him know that you're safe and fine."

"I guess it slipped my mind," Isabela shrugged nonchalantly.

"Where's the relic, Isabela," Hayder demanded. _Relic? What relic?_ Riona thought. _This seems to be about more than just a duel._  
   
"I lost it with the ship, sorry," came Isabela's answer

"You lost it?" Hayder looked dangerously annoyed. "Just like you lost the rest of the valuable cargo?"

"Valuable cargo?" Isabela snapped back, for a moment abandoning her irreverent posturing. "That was no 'valuable cargo', Hayder, those were people!"

"Yes, and now they are gone, just like the relic. Castillon will not be pleased to hear this, I promise you," Hayder warned.

"I'm feeling a little left out here," Riona said, scratching her head. She turned to Isabela. "So you were working with these people until your conscience acted up and you freed their slaves and lost some kind of relic, right?"

"That's about it," Isabela replied. "I didn't think you needed to hear the full version, I only asked you to watch my back."

"Well, I don't make friends with slavers, so I don't regret coming along," Riona gave Hayder a cold stare, which he ignored.

"I knew you'd see my point," Isabela said. The next moment her right hand was outstretched, a dagger leaping from it and heading for the exposed throat of Hayder's lieutenant. The dark haired woman caught the blade in her throat and toppled backwards, fatally injured.

Hayder and his men immediately charged them, the leader himself going straight after Isabela, the others attempting to deal with Varric and Riona. A small vial coming from Varric exploded in the middle of the group, stunning the men and the dwarf quickly rolled aside and then mowed down all those who had attempted to hack him to pieces. The ones heading after Riona had first been frozen solid and then quickly reheated from distance with a well aimed fireball. The ones still alive from the blast were now running around like headless chickens on fire, until eventually crumpling to the floor with pained screams.

Isabela and Hayder were locked in a battle of their own, the man's brute strength and the long reach of his sword keeping Isabela at bay, but she seemed to have little trouble in dodging his attacks, meanwhile, Hayder himself was bleeding profusely from countless small nicks left by Isabela's counterpunches.

"Should we help?" Varric wondered.

"Well, she did want a duel," Riona argued.

Just at that moment, more of Hayder's thugs came crashing in through the Chantry door, a little surprised to see their boss to be the only one alive, currently fighting hard for his life. As they stood at the door, uncertain whether a cowardly retreat was not more preferable, a shadow passed through the entrance and quietly snuck upon them from behind. Moments later, a powerful sword swing slashed across three backs at once, revealing a tall, graceful elf standing behind them, bloody greatsword in his hands.

"Ah Fenris, late to the party," Riona smiled, happy to see him despite their rather heated exchange the previous night. "What brings you here, anyway?"

"I was having a quiet midnight stroll through the Hightown, when suddenly you and the dwarf rushed past like madmen, not even noticing me," the elf explained. "I decided to follow you... it seems like Chantry is a very popular meeting place lately, isn't it?"

"I'm not sure this is its intended use," Riona said, pointing at Isabela and Hayder still locked in their duel.

"You know, I'm not _that_ fond of duels," Isabela gasped, ducking to avoid another swing. "In other words," she rolled aside dodging an overhead blow. "HELP ME YOU FOOLS!"

"You're doing just fine, Rivaini," Varric chuckled, but then did reload Bianca, taking aim at Hayder. However, his interference was not necessary. After another tired swing, Hayder's blade got stuck between tiles of the floor and as he desperately struggled to pull it out, Isabela slid behind his back, stabbing him once, twice... more and more, until Hayder slumped to his knees weakly. The merciless pirate lady then grabbed him by the hair, pulled his head backwards and slashed his throat open, dumping the body to the floor.

"There, that's Hayder dealt with," she said panting heavily.

"Sounds like this Castillon might send more and more men after you, though," Riona said. "Your transgressions towards him feel like something not easily forgotten."

"That is true. But at least Hayder and his band are all dead, which has bought me a little time to perhaps find that relic and return it to Castillon," Isabela nodded.

"What exactly is that relic?" Riona wondered.

"I don't rightly know," Isabela shrugged. "I just know it's ancient and worth a fortune. I've never seen it for myself, it was sealed in a box while in my possession. I tried to find it ever since I lost it, the man you saw me beating up earlier today, Lucky, he was trying to find it for me, unsuccessfully."

"Didn't you say the relic sink with your ship?" Varric asked.

"Yes, well, I only said so in case Hayder or any of his men survived and brought word back to Castillon. In fact, I am sure that someone from my crew swiped the relic and got ashore with it. When the ship was about to go down, I came to fetch the relic, but it was gone already."

"Good thinking," Riona nodded. "Who is this Castillon anyway?"

"He's a powerful Antivan merchant, with ties to the Felicisima Armada," Riona's blank stare here caused Isabela to explain. "It's a large consortium of pirates based out from Antiva. They practically rule the waters of the Waking Sea right now, messing with them is very dangerous. Anyhow, I was just doing some smuggling runs for him, lyrium, jewelry, the occasional criminal acquaintance... he paid well, but then when he asked me to escort his cargo ship, I got a bad feeling about that operation. Found out he was carrying two hundred slaves on that ship, promised to take them away from the Blight, and right into the hands of the Tevinters."

"Fereldans?" Riona asked angrily, her fists tightly clenched.

Isabela nodded. "Anyway, we're done here," she said then. "Thank you for your help, and I guess I need to pay you. Unless.. you have changed my mind about my earlier offer."

"Meow?" Varric commented, looking at Isabela, then at Riona.

"Uh, I'm flattered, but we really do need coin for the Deep Roads expedition we are planning to join," Riona explained, blushing deep red.

Isabela, already busy cleaning Hayder's pockets of any valuables, looked interested at that. "A Deep Roads expedition? That sounds interesting. Tell me more about it."

"Here's an idea. Why don't we go back to the Hanged Man, enjoy a few drinks and tell the Rivaini about our expedition over a few games of Wicked Grace?" Varric suggested.

"I don't want to lose all my hard to come by coin immediately," Riona laughed.

"I'll show you the ropes, there's nothing hard to it," Varric smiled encouragingly.

"Well sure then," Riona relented. "Fenris, care to join us?" she asked, noticing that the elf had been staring at Isabela the whole time, a fact that somehow made her a little annoyed.

"Certainly. I have nothing better to do as it is," Fenris nodded, briefly looking at her and then back at Isabela.

"I would be happy to join your delightful company," Isabela nodded. "I'm dying to hear more about this Deep Roads expedition..."


	16. Chapter 16

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Months passed, and the summer finally got into full swing, bringing more suffocating heat to the already arid city. The days crawled by and a sense of tired apathy had descended upon Kirkwall, everyone hoping for at least a drop of rain, but the refreshing relief stubbornly stayed away. Riona and her friends had managed to raise a few more sovereigns through several small tasks, but not much from that could have been set aside for the expedition. The important breakthrough jobs they were waiting for simply would not appear, much to Varric's frustration in particular.

Riona had just left the Viscount's Keep, having paid yet another visit to Guard-Captain Aveline to ask for any jobs, but as always lately, not much came of it. Someone had discreetly inquired to Aveline about her a few days ago, but without offering any details, that was hardly what she considered a good lead for a job.

Still, she couldn't blame Aveline for not being of more help. The poor woman was being run ragged by all the new responsibilities, having been confirmed at her new post only days ago. At least the guard had reacted positively, which was in part surprising, but also indicating of Aveline's character and leadership ability. Yes, some had left, complaining bitterly that they would 'never bow to a Fereldan bitch', but Aveline felt it was better to lose men who felt this way, they never had a place amongst the guard anyway.

The others had been doing more or less the same these past months. Varric was always there or there about, always popping up when she needed any help with the small tasks they managed to scrape together. So was Isabela, and between the three of them, they had spent many a evening in the Hanged Man, Riona quickly growing fond of the unique atmosphere in the place. Fenris joined them occasionally, the comparatively low amount of mages in their company making him a more pleasant companion. His back and forth flirting with Isabela still irritated her somewhat, but it didn't seem to be leading to anything more.

After their big argument a couple of months ago, Riona and Bethany still weren't on the same terms as before, but at least things had improved. Bethany was not too fond of the Hanged Man and the public there, so Riona was unable to always keep an eye on comings and goings of her sister, but she knew for certain she was still visiting Merrill nearly every other day, and likely seeing Anders as well now and then. At least there were no signs that Bethany had become romantically involved with the spirit-possessed Warden, the possibility of such relationship still frightened Riona immensely. She hadn't kept any contact with Anders on her part, though she had visited Merrill a few times together with Bethany. While the elf seemed ecstatic to see her, Bethany's reaction always made her feel as if she was intruding and so she had kept her visits to a minimum.

On her way back to the shortcut tunnels leading to Lowtown, Riona decided to cross the large square in front of the Chantry to look up whether the Maker's flock required any services to be performed. Such occurrences were rare, but worth keeping an eye out for as the coffers of the Chantry were full and payment generous indeed. As she approached, Riona immediately noticed that she had stumbled upon a scene of a heated argument. A handsome young man in a blindingly white armor that she hoped he did not use for practical purposes, was trying to attach a parchment to the Chanter's board, while an elderly looking priestess was desperate to prevent him from doing so.

"Turn back from this, Sebastian!" the elderly woman pleaded. "This is murder!"

"No, Your Grace," the man replied in a pleasant but determined voice. "What happened to my family was murder." With that he clipped the parchment firmly to the board and left the desperate looking woman wringing her hands as he walked away in a hurry. His deep blue eyes briefly met with Riona's, before he brushed past her while bowing his head and whispering an apology.

As Riona was watching the elderly woman slowly climb up the steps back to the Chantry, the meaning of Sebastian's words registered with her. _Your Grace? That was the Grand Cleric of Kirkwall, then!_ Riona realized that she had been expecting a Grand Cleric to be more commanding, even if people of faith were not always impressive outwardly.

She approached the board and looked at what the parchment said. _The ruling Vael family in Starkhaven - my family - was brutally murdered. ... carried out by the Flint mercenary company... offer a bounty on the head of each Flint Company soldier in the Kirkwall vicinity. Signed, Prince Sebastian Vael!_

 _So, that handsome man was a prince? This could turn out very profitable indeed,_ Riona mused, then quickly peering around. It didn't seem like anyone was staring at her, so she quickly removed the parchment from the board. There was no need for competition in a task that was likely a very well paying one, was there?

"You there, Fereldan!" suddenly someone shouted, making Riona's heart nearly leap out of her mouth. A nobleman dressed in finely crafted red robe was approaching her swiftly. While Riona was busy making up excuses why she had removed Sebastian's plea of help, the man spoke at her. "I've heard you have dealings with certain... shady elements in the city. You can get things done... 'on the sly' as they say?"

Riona breathed out a sigh of relief. This was probably the man that Aveline had hinted at. "I haven't heard that particular expression... but I think I know what you mean and the answer is, yes if the pay is good."

"My name is Vanard, I am a magistrate in this city," the man stated imperiously. "I would like to hire you for a small, albeit important task. A man that I had sentenced to prison has fled and is hiding in an abandoned ruin just outside the city. I'd like you to retrieve this fugitive and hand him over to the guard."

There was something sleazy about this man, more than just simply being a noble, perhaps it was his faded Orlesian accent, or perhaps it was the shifty expression in his eyes, often wandering where it had no place to be. "Tell me more about this abandoned ruin," Riona said. "Also, my face, up here," she added with undisguised irritation. If not for the stupid heat, she would never be wearing such light dress, but that didn't mean this foppish noble had an invitation to talk with her cleavage.  

"It is probably an old Tevinter Ruin, I do not know the details," the magistrate explained in a particularly disinterested voice. "It is no more than a mile outside the city gates, just left from the main road to Starkhaven."   

"Not that I would complain about receiving a reward for doing this, but I simply find odd that this isn't something you would put forward to the guard," Riona wondered.

"I have, but there are some creatures in the ruins that tore through the first group of guards that went in after the fugitive," Vanard said. "The second group we sent has now set camp at the entrance, observing the situation since the new Guard-Captain seems to object to needlessly endangering her men."

 _If Aveline doesn't want to risk her men, then it's probably serious,_ Riona thought. "And these creatures, what are they? Perhaps they have already killed the fugitive?"

"I don't know what they are, but be certain they are dangerous or I would have no need for one such as you. The criminal might be dead, yes, but we need to be certain of this. If he is still alive, bring him back, quickly and quietly. Not only will you have generous monetary reward, but also the gratitude of a city magister. Useful for a Fereldan refugee, wouldn't you say?" Vanard stared at her, before adding with a hint of satisfaction. "Especially when your mother is petitioning to viscount about your family estate. Succeed, and perhaps I can speak to the viscount for you. But should you fail, I will make sure you live in the squalor for the rest of your life."

Riona gritted her teeth angrily. _Bastard. He knew I wouldn't be able to refuse._ "Very well, Magistrate. You shall have your refugee delivered safe and sound," she said, quelling her anger. The Magistrate nodded curtly and hurried off, unwilling to be seen in her presence for more than necessary, while Riona cursed inwardly and hurried back to Lowtown, angrily tearing up Sebastian's message as she walked.

**~***~**

"Thank you again for coming with us, Anders," Bethany said. "This place really is creepy."

"I agree," Merrill said. "Thanks."

"Think nothing of it, ladies," Anders answered cheerfully. "I think I needed a break from the patients, my temper was starting to become shorter and shorter."

Few days ago Aveline had secured them the maps Bethany had been badgering her about for months, and then together with Merrill they had compared them with the drawings in the book left behind by Danarius. In the end, the map pointed to a place very close to Anders' clinic, marking the entrance to the cache storing the Midnight Compendium. Without explaining the details to Anders, only mentioning a map pointing at unspecified treasure and smiling sweetly, they were successful at talking the ex-Warden into helping them. Brief stint of digging revealed an ancient looking manhole cover, an almost vertical shaft behind it. Metal ladder allowed them to climb down into the shaft and reach a narrow tunnel carved into the rock, leading further down.  

They had been walking for a while now, silently wondering when the tunnel would end. The map had only marked the entrance, but gave no indication how far they would need to go after that. The feeling down here was very odd, not simply because being so far underground, but there was something else... _something almost like at the top of Sundermount,_ Bethany realized suddenly.

"Do you feel it too, Bethany?" Merrill asked from behind, her voice shaking with worry. "It's like taking a step in the Beyond."

"I was just thinking that," Bethany replied. "If you said the Veil was thin on the Sundermount, this feels a lot worse."

"I hope I will be able to accompany you all the way," Anders added, sounding uncomfortable.

"Let's hope there isn't much further to go," Bethany tried to sound encouraging. It was the strangest sensation down here, it felt like hundreds of voices whispering to her all at once, calling her by the name, sweet, inviting voices, pleading her to come and stay with them... she put her hands over her ears trying to push the voices away, but to no avail, they were whispering directly into her head.

"The voices of spirits... we have almost crossed to the other side. Bethany! We must turn back!" Merrill urged.

"If you do go ahead," a strange voice spoke behind them. "I regret that I will not be joining you." They turned around in the narrow tunnel to see Anders' body illuminated in the same eerie blue light as when the spirit had taken over him in the Chantry. He seemed to be struggling with the spirit inside, unwilling to give up control. "Too close... to the Fade... Justice wills out..."

"Go back, Anders! Go back!" Bethany yelled. It was only when Merrill forcefully spun him around and gave him a push on the back, did he start to move back the way they came.

"We should go back too, Bethany," Merrill said. "I don't know if we can keep these spirits out for much longer!"

"I think I see something ahead," Bethany replied, determinedly pushing on. The whispers grew stronger, and she now felt something pulling at her, tugging at her robes, as if many invisible hands were trying to grab at her, and judging by Merrill's surprised scream behind her the elf was experiencing the same. "Almost there," Bethany grunted, pushing on the last few yards and then the tunnel almost spat them out into a larger room, decorated like a mage study with the exception of a shallow pool in the middle. There were corridors leading out both ways from the room, but a quick check revealed both to have collapsed. If the book wasn't in this study, then it was lost to them forever.

The voices of the spirits seemed to have diminished as soon as they stepped into the room, but still, their presence was palpable, and they quickly searched through what was left behind from some Tevinter mage's belongings. Several manuscripts were there, some of them in languages they did not recognize, but unwilling to stay in this uncomfortable place for longer than necessary they took them all, Bethany pushing the tomes into a sack and throwing it over her shoulder as they rushed back.

Before reentering the tunnel, Merrill suddenly stopped and looked at the pool in the center of the room. "I think... I think they bled their victims there... by the Creators, this is horrible!"

Bethany looked back at the room and with sinking feeling realized that the elf was likely correct. "I don't want to think about that now," she gulped, pushing Merrill onwards. "Let's just flee this place as quickly as we can. Oh, and Merrill?"

"Yes?"

"We didn't find anything."

"What about the books..."

Bethany sighed. "No, that is what you're supposed to tell everyone. That we didn't find anything."

"Oh! Even Anders?"

"Yes... even Anders," Bethany nodded, pushing Merrill on the back again. "Now go! Go!"

**~***~**

Later in the afternoon, Riona was walking across the smooth stones of the Imperial Highway, stretching from Kirkwall to Starkhaven and across the whole of Thedas, Isabela, Varric and Fenris all following her. The sun was scorching their backs, Riona had changed into her mage robes soon after they left the city, thicker than her pleasantly thin skirt she was now struggling horribly with the heat. Varric was the only one who seemed as unhappy about the heat, Fenris looked seemingly unaffected and Isabela's ridiculous outfit was for once the pinnacle of practicality.

"I can't believe Bethany would run off at time like this," Riona grumbled. "She should be with us, suffering like we all do."

"I imagine you checked the alienage," Varric said.

"Of course. Merrill was gone too, I bet they are up to no good."

"Speaking of no good," Fenris cut in, pointing ahead of them. There was some kind of commotion further up the highway, and as they approached, the whole picture was revealed to them. Several highwaymen had cornered a hapless looking dwarf and what appeared to be his two human bodyguards, for the lack of better term as their resistance to this attempted robbery was rather uninspiring.

"Well we can't have that, honest people getting robbed in broad daylight, what is this world coming to?" Riona smiled, stopping and withdrawing her staff. That gesture alone was enough for the bandits to pause, and when she casually allowed a tiny ball of flame to circle around her hands, the highwaymen retreated with complimentary shouts of 'oh shit, a mage!'. One of them even managed to throw a hard punch at the closest of the bodyguards, the man sinking on the cobblestones with a grunt as the bandits fled the scene.

"I know this dwarf," Varric said as they approached the thankful looking traveling party. "It's none other than Javaris, the merchant I told you about."

"The one who was looking for men to hire but suddenly left the city?" Riona asked, now remembering the rumor Varric had passed her way.

"Javaris Tintop, at your service and very thankful for your timely intervention," the dwarf bowed to them, then glaring at his bodyguards, kicking on the shins the one still on the ground and groaning. "No thanks to these bloody incompetents, consider yourselves fired with immediate notice!"

"Charming," Riona observed the dwarf's treatment of his now former employees. "So, are you still looking to hire some muscle? We'd be interested to earn some coin."

The dwarf rubbed his beard thoughtfully, while his two lackeys slowly hobbled away. "Hmm, I had all but lost hope of ever finding someone to help me with this, but you just might be the right fit for the job. I'm looking for someone to help me court the qunari that have landed in Kirkwall."

"Qunari? Are you serious?" Riona blinked. Her own experiences with the qunari were very limited. Just prior to leaving Lothering, one of their kind had shown up on a nearby farm and killed the entire family for no reason, distant friend of Bethany's among the victims. And now several hundreds of them lived in their compound in the Docks, a scary presence that made her hesitant of going anywhere nearby, and she still did not know why the viscount had even agreed to let them stay.

"That's right," Javaris nodded. "Those horned fools in the Docks have some kind of explosive powder they've been using against the human ships, and I'm hoping to persuade them part with it. I already went to have a talk with their leader, this Arishok fellow, but he wasn't exactly reasonable. Threatened to throw me out and said only the Tal-Vashoth were this mercenary."

"The Tal-Vashoth?" Riona asked, confused.

"Those who have refused the teachings of the Qun," Fenris explained. "They are outlaws of the qunari society, hunted and killed without mercy."

"Yeah, didn't know that when I told the Arishok, 'Great, I'll go talk to them'," Javaris sighed. "That didn't go over very well." Next to her, Varric rubbed his temples, as if in pain, while Isabela broke into laughter. "Anyway, I'm thinking, maybe if I help the Arishok get rid of these Tal-Vashoth, he just might be impressed enough to share his secrets."

"He would appreciate that," Fenris nodded. "But if you think he would share anything with those who are not of Qun, then you are a damn foolish dwarf."

"Bah, what do you know," Javaris scowled darkly. "That part is of no concern to you. I would be paying you for every Tal-Vashoth you kill. Fifty silver per head."

"That is a significant amount of gold," Riona pondered. "But it is somehow very callous, assassin like."

"To be fair, I have been hearing many tales of them slaughtering lost travelers on the Wounded Coast, so cleaning them out would be appreciated by the guard, I'm sure," Varric said.

"Varric is right, the Tal-Vashoth are dangerous," Fenris agreed.

"I would prefer not to get involved with the qunari," Isabela said. "But it is your call, do as you wish."

Riona was a little surprised at Isabela's reluctance, the coin that Javaris offered was more than good, but she did not spend much time wondering about the Rivaini's reaction. "Wounded Coast, you say? Next to the Bleeding Meadows, in the shadow of the Disemboweled Hills?"

Varric laughed. "Wounded Coast is one of the main roads into Kirkwall. Jagged hills and cliff edges for convenient body disposal. Ripe with bandits, a charming place altogether. We can check out the magistrate's task, then pay visit to the qunari outlaws and be back in the city by night."

"Suits me just fine," Riona nodded, turning back to Javaris. "Better go get your sovereigns ready, Ser Dwarf."

"I'll be waiting on you near the qunari compound at the Docks tomorrow," Javaris said. "See that you're not late. I'm not keen spending so much time near those goat heads. You know what they say... the bigger the horns, the shorter the patience..."


	17. Chapter 17

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

It wasn't long before they came across the site that Magistrate Vanard had spoken about, Isabela spotting the banner of the Kirkwall guard in front of an entrance leading inside the ruins, or more like a giant mound of thin sand that had slowly swallowed the old Tevinter structure underneath. The company of guards were lazily sitting outside, playing a game of dice and time from time again throwing wary glances at the entrance. A lone figure of an elf was sitting further away in the shadows of trees. The arrival of Riona and her friends immediately sparked some life into the whole deceptively peaceful scenery.

"So you're the reinforcements we've been promised?" the leader of the guard rose from the sand and came forward to meet them, a middle aged man with a sort of belly that was usually acquired from too much office work and not enough patrolling duty. "Lieutenant Nabil, glad to see you," he shook their hands, looking quite relieved and then pointing at the entrance. "The man you're looking for is still holed up inside, but I doubt he's alive by now."

Before Riona had a chance to ask about the dangers in the ruins, the lone elf rushed towards them. "So you're really going to bring that bastard in alive after all he's done?" he ranted angrily. "Just because it's not you and your pretty little shemlen children he's after..."

"Slow down," Riona interrupted the overexcited elf. "I, uh, actually haven't been told about the man's crimes."

"He targets elves and elves only! And now he's taken my daughter into those ruins with him. She's surely dead by now and I demand retribution!" the man shouted. "My girl, Lia, she wasn't even the first victim, he's taken many over the years and not once has he paid for his crimes."

"I hate to break this to you, but considering he is an **escaped** criminal, that implies he has been tried and sentenced," Riona replied, starting to feel a little irritated. Certainly, if the elf's daughter was dead, his thirst for revenge was understandable, but it gave him no right to order her to be his tool of retribution.  

"Bah, little good it did, I'm not surprised he had such an easy time escaping," the elf glared.

"Now look here... what's your name, exactly?"

"Elren. I'm a merchant in the city."

"Elren, I don't care what your opinion on the courts of Kirkwall is, I'm not going to take the law into my own hands here. If he's alive, I will bring him back to Kirkwall. If he has killed your daughter, I will bring him before the courts and testify myself to make sure he is imprisoned for a long time. And the new Guard-Captain in Kirkwall is honorable and will make sure this man does not escape for the second time," Riona said sternly.

The elf just threw his hands in the air from despair, cursed and walked off. "You've no idea how things work for us elves, there will be no justice for my girl. You'll see."

"Sorry about that, he's been a pain in the ass for a while now," the lieutenant apologized. "I'm tempted to have him locked up for interfering with officers of law carrying out their duty."

"And confirm his accusations about mistreatment of elves?" Fenris butted in. "That would not be a smart move on your part."

"I agree," Riona nodded. "Anyway, we're heading in. What exactly are those creatures in the ruins?"

"I saw some risen corpses shambling about," Nabil replied. "One followed us back out and it took a long while to hack it to pieces. Best of luck if you're serious about taking this on."

 _Risen corpses? That can only mean one thing._ "Is that criminal a mage?" she asked.

"Don't think so, Serah," Nabil replied. "At least not from what we know."

"Right," Riona nodded, leading her group towards the entrance of the ruin, still wondering where the presence of summoned demons could come from if the convict wasn't a mage.

"That was an unexpected bout of lawfulness with the elf back there," Varric pointed out as they walked into the dark tunnels, Riona immediately summoning the mage light to illuminate dark red walls with intricate carvings from the beginnings of the Imperium.

"I think she spends too much time with that guardswoman friend of hers," Isabela said with a disapproving click of her tongue. "Riona, you risk becoming unfunny doing so."

"Hah, I wish I could claim the moral high ground here, but in truth I have my own reasons for bringing the man in alive," Riona explained with bitter chuckle. "If I don't do so, the magistrate will make sure that my mother's petition about our family estate never reaches the viscount. If I do help him, the magistrate promises to speed things up a bit."

"See, I like this sort of reasoning much better," Isabela said, putting her hand on Riona's shoulder. "Laws are for boring people, right?"

Soon enough they had to cut their banter short as groups of shambling corpses slowly approached them. Riona's spells and Varric's crossbow bolts stopped many in their tracks, and then Fenris and Isabela, smoothly working side by side finished off the rest. They proceeded onwards through the old Tevinter ruin, clearing out more and more groups of the awakened dead, running into a dangerous arcane horror as well, something that made Riona a little apprehensive about the criminal they had been sent to capture. For someone to have an arcane horror at their disposal, they would have to be formidable opponents.

Several more groups of animated dead later, Riona led her group into a wide hall, half expecting another attack of the demon-possessed corpses. But instead of that, they saw a man sitting down on the floor, leaning back against one of the pillars. His clothing suggested someone of nobility, and the face under the hood appeared youthful but haunted.

"Careful," Riona warned, as they slowly spread in a loose circle, moving close to the their quarry, readying weapons just in case.

Suddenly, a thin figure in white dress jumped in between them and the kneeling man, starting to shout in a frantic voice. Varric swore loudly, turning Bianca aside in the last moment and the crossbow bolt just narrowly missed the young elven girl. "Please, don't kill him!" she pleaded. "Please, whatever he's been doing, it's not Kelder's fault!"

"Kelder, is it?" Riona said. "Well, we have no intention of killing him. I'm guessing you are Lia?" the young elf nodded. "Your father will be overjoyed that you are still alive. I suggest you make your way back outside, and you have my word that Kelder won't be harmed."

"A-alright," the elf agreed, sobbing. "It's not his fault for hitting me, it's the demons, they told him to!"

"It's always the demons, the man himself is completely blameless," Fenris rolled his eyes, as Lia stared at them uncertainly before finally retreating at Riona's urging.

"Yes, I need to remember that one myself," Varric said, grinning at Riona. "Should I ever pinch your butt, Hawke, know that it wasn't me. It was the demon!"

"I'd like to see you try that," Riona mock-glared, before snapping back in the seriousness of their situation.

"Don't listen to the girl, I beg you," the man, Kelder, spoke in a pleading voice. "Kill me. I can't control the demons, they will force me to kill more and more... those elven children... so beautiful... so pure..."

"Demons? You are possessed, but you are not a mage?" Riona asked.

"Father brought me to the Circle... had them look at me, and they claimed the demons were not real and I was just mad, but I know they're there," Kelder screamed. "Even now they are whispering, threatening me for defying them... oh, I could not kill Lia, she was so... even after I hit her, she... she felt sorry for me. For **me**!"

"So, is he possessed or just insane?" Fenris asked.

"Don't care, you need to bring him back, just tie him up and hand him over to the guards," Isabela shrugged.

"I don't know, and it complicates matters if he truly is possessed," Riona said, feeling torn. "If he is, he will have little trouble breaking out again."

"I won't have to," Kelder cackled maniacally. "Father will make sure of that. Good old Father! He tries so hard to help me, but he keeps making it worse."

"Who is your father that he can arrange your release so freely?"

"Tell me," Kelder looked at her, his eyes lighting up with manic amusement. "Who hired you?"

"Vanard. Magistrate Vanard," Riona said, Kelder's laughter sparking her realization. "Oh... damn. The magistrate **is** your father."

"So the elf outside was right," Fenris growled. "He's not going to stay in his cell for long."

"I think I can think of something," Riona said, thinking frantically. "I will need Aveline's help."

"What? No! Can't you see I deserve only death?" Kelder shouted, getting up from the floor. "Don't throw me back in the prison! Please!"

Fenris stepped up and punched Kelder in the face, hard. The young man staggered and slumped back against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. "Thank you, Fenris," Riona spoke. "If he truly is possessed, we didn't want to risk his demon coming out to play and tear us apart."

Moments later, Varric was busy tying Kelder's hands behind his back. "So, what's the plan, Hawke?" he asked.

"Well, I still need Vanard to think that his boy is back in the cell safe and sound. We didn't make any deals about what happens to him once he's back with the guard, did we now?" Riona smiled.

"Do you plan on having him killed?" Fenris asked, unreadable expression on his face.

"Not if I have to, I was more thinking of... additional security to make sure he doesn't escape again," Riona said. "You'll see."

"Spoilsport," Varric grumbled as together with Fenris they grabbed the still limp man by his legs and unceremoniously dragged him out of the ruins.

Outside, Nabil and the rest of the guards were rather surprised to see them emerge alive. Lia and her father Elren were still present too, the elderly elf seemingly discontent with only his daughter's fortunate escape. "What are you doing?" he shouted, looking at the tied man. "Didn't you see how dangerous he is? How many elven child-"

"I've had about enough of you," Riona snapped angrily, the surprised merchant quickly pulling back. "Your daughter has been returned to you, be thankful for that and stop testing our patience with your demands or else..."

"Or else I'll have you locked up for disrespecting an officer of law and inciting a lawless act of murder," Nabil finished for her. Elren was quick to take Lia's hand and get away from the scene, sending them a few dark glares, while his daughter's pity filled eyes were locked on Kelder.  
   
"Can you take over from here, boys?" Riona asked, looking at Nabil and the rest of the guards. The lieutenant nodded, more than happy that someone else had dealt with this mess for him. "Just one thing," Riona added. "Please, do not take him straight to the prison. Lock him up in the cells at the Keep and ask Guard-Captain Vallen to assign two men to watch over him at all times. It's important you do exactly as I tell you."

"A little... unorthodox, but I suppose we can do that," Nabil nodded and ordered his men to take over the prisoner from Varric and Fenris. "Thank you again for the help, Serah." And with that they left, leaving Riona and her friends all alone.

"Next stop, the Wounded Coast," Riona said cheerfully, leading them off.

**~***~**

"Heh, now that is funny," Riona chuckled, after they had finished off an ill-conceived ambush of a group of mercenaries fresh upon their arrival at the Wounded Coast.

"Oh, so now violence is amusing, make up your mind," Varric looked at her in surprise.

"It's not about that," Riona said, showing Varric the papers she had pried out of the mercenary leader's pockets. "Flint Company. I forgot to tell you that I have tasked myself with killing these men in the vicinity of Kirkwall."

"Sounds like fun," Isabela grinned. "But I do hope you're getting paid for it."

"Sure. By a royalty no less. Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven. Someone hired these mercenaries to murder his whole family and he's offering a grand sum as a reward."  

"Our expedition funds should see good improvement after this," Varric complimented her. "I'll keep a note to shoot any Flint Company man on sight, then. And hope that the Prince doesn't require their heads as proof."

"Good point, we need some proof about the deed," Riona nodded, looking at the papers again. "Payroll. This should do."

"Same about the qunari," Isabela said. "Javaris isn't just going to believe us if we tell him we killed two dozen of those qunari... who are not qunari."

"The Tal-Vashoth," Fenris corrected her. "Could chop off their horns, that should serve as proof enough."

Riona made a disgusted face. "Well volunteered, Fenris, thank you."

The elf shrugged indifferently. "I've collected their heads back on Seheron. Danarius once asked me to decorate his flowerbeds with chopped off qunari heads."

"Charming..." Riona said, shuddering a little. "You seem to have a lot of experience fighting qunari. I have none and could use some advice."

"There's nothing special to it. They are just like small ogres," Fenris said. "For you it probably means they are easier to hit with your spells. And your bolts," he added to Varric.    
   
"That's all I needed to know," Varric said with a grin, jumping off the rock he had been sitting on. "Let's see if we can spot any of those half-ogres nearby." He moved down the rocky path, Fenris following close behind.

Riona was about to follow them, when she noticed Isabela staring over the cliff edge, out at the wild, open sea, foaming white caps of the waves crushing against the reefs. "That's almost a melancholy look on your face, Isabela. Something's wrong?" she asked.

Isabela sighed. "You know, ever since I have been shipwrecked in Kirkwall, I have avoided thinking about the sea. Easy to do when you're surrounded by rocks and more rocks, eh? But this brings back memories..."

"If that Deep Roads expedition meets any success, maybe you will be able to afford a ship," Riona said encouragingly.

"You think so?" Isabela looked at her, almost hopefully. "I miss the seas so horribly. I miss that feeling standing at the bow of my own ship, feeling the gentle rocking..."  

"I guess I'm not much of a sailor type. Bethany and I got terribly sick on our sea voyage from Gwaren. I don't think they'll ever get the hold clean again, I thought I was going to vomit up all my innards."

"Sailing is like sex. Do it wrong and it'll make you sick, but do it right... and there's no feeling like it in the world," Isabela chuckled.

"Hah, well I certainly hope sex will be nothing like that sea journey," Riona grinned, then realizing what she had said. She quickly buried her face in her hands, cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"Oh... oh, I would have never guessed you are still a virgin," Isabela said, much to Riona's relief without any mockery. "You didn't seem the particularly shy type. Now your little sister, she has 'virgin' stapled on her forehead."

"It's just... back in Ferelden, there was always parents watching us both so carefully, making sure we never got close enough with anyone," Riona explained, still fighting her embarrassment. "And we believed them that it was just too dangerous to get involved in a relationship with someone, being on the run as apostates."

"Relationship, who's talking about a relationship you silly girl?" Isabela laughed. "Just... do it, you know? When we get back to the city, take your sister along and I'll set you up with someone nice at the Blooming Rose. On me, as a gift."

"Eh... I don't think I'm quite cut out for that, Isabela... and nor is Bethany."

"Is she still mooning after that glum looking Warden? What's his name, Anders? Such a shame, she could do better," Isabela shook her head disapprovingly.

"For once I agree," Riona nodded. "But perhaps we should catch up with Fenris and Varric instead of discussing things that are... mildly embarrassing."

Isabela grinned wickedly and quickly put her palm against Riona's still blushing cheek, gently stroking it. "You can't believe how much fun it is to see you flustered, kitten," she chuckled, then skipping away, leaving a perplexed Riona rooted behind.


	18. Chapter 18

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona stood outside the barred cell, looking at the bound prisoner inside. Aveline had taken her warnings seriously, Kelder’s hands were still tied behind his back, two guards had watched over him until they had arrived moments earlier.  
   
"What are you thinking?" Aveline asked. "For someone possessed by demons, he hasn't been causing difficulties. If he even is possessed."  
   
Riona kept staring at the man, unable to make up her mind. He had been crying and begging them to put an end to his suffering when they entered, then lapsing into a rant about the captivating beauty of the sweet elven children, how it lured him, cackling maniacally with twisted expression on his face.  
   
"I’m not sure," Riona replied. "I can’t sense anything, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t possessed. I'm not sure what I should sense anyway, some of those possessed have managed to fool everyone for many years."  
   
"You said Vanard sent him to the Circle and they found nothing."  
   
"Yes, but I don’t know exactly what they did. Perhaps they decided that because he had no potential for magic, possession was unlikely and they just brushed off magistrate’s concerns."  
   
"Which brings me to the question I was about to ask," Aveline said, staring at Riona intently. "I wasn’t aware demons were interested in possessing ordinary people with no aptitude for magic."  
   
"Oh, it’s been known to happen. They just prefer to possess mages," Riona said grimly. "As for why? Because they longed to possess someone and took the first convenient vessel that came along? Or simply because they could? The motives of demons are not easy for us to understand." She sighed then, staring exasperatedly at the man in the cell. "I wish he’d tell us how it happened. You there! Tell us about those demons of yours!"  
   
Kelder just looked at her with that mad light shining in his eyes. "Lia, my darling Lia! We will be reunited soon!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face. "You will tell me how none of this is my fault! You will tell me how innocent I am as my knives strip the flesh from your delicate bones!"  
   
Riona shuddered, Aveline placing a firm hand on her shoulder. "A thoroughly sick bastard through and through," the Guard-Captain said firmly. "But unless you have some bright idea on what to do, I will have to bring him back to the prison. He can't be kept here for long, these cells only serve temporary detention."

"I think... I think there is a way to be certain. But being a mage, I can't quite bring myself to suggest it," Riona said, stepping away from the cell. "But he is a child killer, hardly deserving sympathy. Send for the templars, Aveline."

"Templars?"

"They should be able to detect signs of demon presence, I'm sure. I have heard of the unpleasant methods they use to find that out. If he is possessed, they will kill him. If not, you'll have your criminal back in the prison. I just want you to make sure his father's influence doesn't set him free as he claims it has in the past."

"You have my word," Aveline promised. "I doubt Vanard will be happy to know you gave his son into the caring hands of the templars." Riona opened her mouth to speak, but Aveline raised a hand, silencing her. "Don't worry, I will make it appear my decision. He won't be able to complain; the presence of those summoned demons in the ruin would warrant an investigation."

"Thanks," Riona breathed a sigh of relief. "I already have the gold he promised me, but he could ensure we never get back the estate if he knew I have somehow contributed to his son's... possible death."

"He won't find out," Aveline squeezed her hand. "Don't lose any sleep over it."

"Much appreciated, Aveline," Riona briefly hugged her friend. "I need to be off now. The others are waiting for me at the Docks. We're going to see the qunari."

Aveline just shook her head as Riona left, unable to hide the concern showing in her eyes, but Riona's thoughts were already elsewhere. Demons claiming possession over non-mages was a worrying sign, something that should not be easily dismissed as an unfortunate accident.

She had carefully probed the magistrate for any information, but he had been outright dismissive with her at first. Only revealing that she knew Kelder was his son forced him to shed some light on the situation, but there simply was not much that he knew. It had all started so suddenly, before that Kelder hadn't paid even the slightest attention to elves. One thing did stick with Riona, though, the revelation that Kelder sometimes tended to sneak out of his home and go on prolonged streaks of slumming in Darktown. Could something might have happened during one of his little hunts for cheap thrills? It was likely they would never find out.

**~***~**

Bethany watched the last patients getting ready to leave the Undercity clinic, quietly murmuring their gratitude to Anders, unable to offer anything more than just words. The light-haired mage never accepted any coin for payment anyway, leading Bethany to wonder just how he was able to provide any food for himself. _He probably doesn't eat enough as it is,_ she wondered at herself, watching the Warden lead the last patient outside, then closing the doors and returning to her.

"I think that should be all for a while," he said, sounding very tired. "Sometimes I don't know why I even try, sending them back out in those disease ridden tunnels, after a while they just crawl back, just as ill if not worse."

"I don't know, I think what you're doing is rather... noble," Bethany said.

"Noble, hah," Anders laughed darkly. "I thought I might as well try to do some good with my talent while on the run from the Wardens. It's interesting how these desperate people suddenly become less wary of magic when it is the only thing that can save them from slow, lingering death."

"Maybe some of them will change their minds as a result," Bethany smiled, then growing serious. "Listen, I just came here to apologize about yesterday. We left so suddenly after getting out of that... horrid place, and we never made sure you were alright. I'm sorry we asked you to come along in the first place."

"There's no need to apologize," Anders smiled in return. "You could not have known what you would encounter down there. I imagine it was a frightening experience to have Justice suddenly next to you, in his full blazing glory. You must have been very unsettled after making it back outside."

"Yes, but that still wasn't an excuse to abandon you like that. For that I am sorry." Her hand briefly touched his, as their eyes met and just as quickly turned away.

"I don't want you to have any illusion, Bethany. When the spirit of vengeance takes over me, being near me could be extremely dangerous," he said softly.

"I am aware of that. But there is a difference between acknowledging the danger and being afraid."

"Well said," Anders smiled. He turned aside for a moment, studying the dirty stained floor of the clinic, looking indecisive. "So... did you find what you were looking for, down there?"  

"Afraid not," Bethany shrugged. "That's why I feel so bad about dragging you through this for nothing."

"I thought the bag on your shoulder looked heavier when you both climbed out," Anders pointed out.

Bethany blushed deeply. "Well if you knew that, why ask?" she said defensively.

"Why don't you tell me what it was?" Anders asked. Bethany kept silent. She was not yet sure how understanding Anders would be of their plans if he knew of them. "Bethany, please, I'm not sure you understand how important it is. The place you went to was an old Tevinter magister cache, I'm sure of it. I don't know what you found down there, but it's likely something horrible, dangerous and twisted, as any relic of the Imperium era."

"Remember, we are gathering large amount of coin for the Deep Roads expedition," Bethany said, attempting a bluff. "There were some scrolls in ancient languages which we sold to a book peddler in Lowtown. You know, one of those men who buy up that stuff? He'll probably end up reselling those at twenty times the price, claiming them to be some ancient treatises of blood magic."

Anders' face twisted. "Blood magic, that's what I was worried about. Just make sure not to meddle around with the ancient Tevinter secrets yourself. They are buried for a reason; there is no greater evil than that," his voice filled with anger, as he happily fell for the bluff. "If there is anything else I despise as much as the templars, it's blood mages."

Bethany sighed inwardly. _Well, so much for that, I was hoping that the man carrying a demon, or spirit inside him would be a bit more open-minded. There's no way I can include him into our crazy little plan now.. such a shame..._ "Is there any reason you feel so strongly about it?" she asked.

"Don't you understand? I work tirelessly for the cause of the mages, trying to prove with my work, with my example, that mages are not something to fear. But all my efforts go to waste when some weak minded fool decides to trust a demon, fails to control it and becomes an abomination, laying waste to hundreds of innocents and giving the templars license to squeeze us all the more tighter."

 _I guess he does have a point as well as a reason for being bitter._ "Some mages have caused great evil without being involved in blood magic," she argued instead.

"Nine times out of ten they have been actively practicing blood magic. Why are you sympathizing with them? I thought you might be someone who would understand," Anders looked at her in disappointed incomprehension.

"I don't sympathize," Bethany retorted. "But it still seems to me your world is very... black and white, if you allow for no exceptions."

"The world **is** black and white. Exceptions only confirm the general rule sooner or later. Maybe in time you'll realize that."

Bethany was getting a little fed up by now and decided that nothing can be achieved by arguing about this anymore. "Maybe I will, when I stop being such a naive little girl, you mean," she said, starting to move towards the door.

Anders reached out and grabbed her hand. "I never said you are that. If I gave that impression then I apologize, nothing could be further away from the truth."

"It's alright. I wasn't really offended," she said levelly, freeing her hand. "But I still don't understand how you can claim yourself as an example as to what mages should aspire to and accept a spirit within yourself. You're an exception to the rule yourself."

"I am not an example of what mages should strive to be. I am an example of what the mages should fight for," Anders said, looking at her, his eyes full of the deepest conviction. "And yes, I might be an exception, but the world is still black and white." Bethany was almost at the door when she heard him add quietly as he turned away. "I know I have damned myself already..."

**~***~**

Riona met Fenris, Varric and Javaris awaiting her at the top of the stairs descending down into the loosely spread Docks district, still technically a part of Lowtown, crammed with one warehouse next to another, rowdy sailors and dockworkers dominating the place. But now, they all seemed to be a little more quieter, more reserved than before the qunari arrived, the compound assigned to them by the viscount spreading over a large part of the docks, now home to several hundred of the somewhat frightening horned folk.

"Where's Isabela?" Riona asked before even greeting them.

"She regrets to inform you that she has pressing business elsewhere and will not be able to join us," Fenris explained, nodding briefly in a way of greeting.

"How did you know that?" the question flew from Riona's lips before her mind had the time to ponder it over.

"I met her earlier," Fenris replied, unflustered.

Riona shook her head, clearing the thoughts. _It's not my business if anything is going on between them, but I guess it would be nice to know if there was._ "Shall we go inside and speak with this Arishok of yours, Ser Dwarf?" she addressed Javaris.

"Yes, yes let us do that," Javaris replied, a little nervously. Fenris had just passed him the large sack of Tal-Vashoth horns, proof of their deed, the grim delivery unsettling the dwarf. "Hopefully the Arishok has forgotten the less fortunate details of my previous visit."

"Qunari don't forget," Fenris said quietly, so that only Riona could hear. She hadn't been particularly looking forward to this visit, the qunari being so intimidating and alien in a way, she had no idea what to expect of these people.

Getting inside the compound was not easy. The guard at the gate didn't seem to hold much fondness for Javaris, and by extension to the rest of them. He refused to let them in until they mentioned the dead Tal-Vashoth and how they would like to personally inform Arishok of their deeds. They were led inside the compound, a place much like any other in Lowtown, but filled with more hostile stares than anywhere else, many qunari high up on the walls, heavy javelins within their reach. Should their presence offend the Arishok, death would come swiftly.

Shortly thereafter they were left in front of a makeshift throne of sorts, a large carved wooden log, four stony-faced guards standing next to it. The Arishok would not appear for quite a while, making them all wait nervously, surrounded by dozens of silent watchers, deep into what felt like an enemy territory. Javaris looked almost like about to blow his top when someone finally came out from the building directly behind the wooden throne. This someone was... awfully large, even for a qunari. Dressed in customary red ceremonial armor, the Arishok wore a dark blue kilt and his frighteningly large horns had several golden rings around them.

With heavy steps he approached the throne and then sat down, not saying a word, only looking at them the way one would look at an insignificant gnat beyond their notice. As the Arishok kept watching then, Fenris stepped forward and spoke a few words in a tongue that Riona didn't recognize, but was also certain it wasn't Elven. The Arishok looked at Fenris, barking a short laugh. "The Qun from an elf? The madness of this... place."

"Honorable Arishok," Javaris used the moment to interfere. "I am glad to report that the hated Tal-Vashoth are all dead... they are all dead, right?" he looked at Riona, who simply nodded. Javaris threw the satchel on the ground. Several bloody horns spilled out on the sandy floor tiles. "I am ready to open negotiations about the explosive powder. As we agreed."

The Arishok looked as disgusted as a qunari possibly could, before his face became impassive again. He stared hard at the dwarf, making Javaris flinch. "No," the qunari leader said simply.

"Uh, I think he's not getting it," Javaris looked at Riona, then Fenris. "Say something, you chatty elf."

"Qunari do not abandon a debt," Fenris said politely. "I humbly request a clarification from the Arishok."

"It is simple. The dwarf imagined a deal for the _gaatlok_. He invented this task to prove his worth, when he has none. Even now he claims to use your worthiness as his."

"Then we have wrongly inserted ourselves into your affairs," Fenris said with an apologetic bow. "Would you require us to kill this dwarf?"

"Eh... wait, what?" Javaris jumped with fright.

"No. If you have faced the Tal-Vashoth, then he is not worthy of dying from your hand, just as he was not worthy of dying to the Tal-Vashoth. Let him live and leave," the Arishok ordered.

"This might be a good time to get out of here with your skin intact," Riona told Javaris.

"But... but he has to sell the powder! It's a product! The people want it!" Javaris protested. Even with her limited understanding of the ways of qunari, Riona knew that they didn't have to and wouldn't do any of what Javaris hoped for.

"There is no profit in empowering with it those not of the Qun. The _gaatlok_ will be dispensed to our enemies in a traditional manner," the qunari leader said in a way that indicated that any further attempts to persuade him otherwise might elicit response containing more than just words.

"You are... a frustrating people!" Javaris cursed, then turning to Riona. "And you're fired! Some help you are, I didn't bring you here to agree with those oxmen and ruin my perfectly fine agreement!"

"You will leave as well human, there is no more coin for you here and I have a growing sense of disgust for you," the Arishok said, looking at them with only slightly less hostility than towards Javaris. "Your kind think selfishness and want are normal. This city, all of it, leaves a bad taste."

The Arishok was about to turn and leave, when Riona's brain didn't react in time to stop her mouth from asking a question. "Why do you stay if you can't stand the city so much?"

"We must stay until we meet a demand of the Qun," Arishok explained. _Funny, someone told me they are waiting for another ship to take them home. Doesn't sound like it from his words, though_. Riona's thoughts must have reflected on her face, for the Arishok continued.  "It is a matter only the Qunari can understand. We remain until we fulfill the demand of the Qun... or until the demand changes."

"That was almost as cryptic as Flemeth's words," Riona muttered under her breath, then addressing the Arishok again. "I believe the leadership of this city has been led to believe your departure is imminent?"

"You say we should leave, but how can you bear to stay in this chaos?" Arishok looked her, indignant. "Perhaps the Qun will demand our leave soon, but can we leave this mire as it is, I wonder?"

"I'm not sure the people of Kirkwall are interested in... whatever change you consider... imposing," Riona said. Frightened as she still was of the intimidating qunari and their even more impressive leader, they also did not seem as savage as she had been led to believe, and they seemed capable of reasoning.

Arishok waved her off dismissively. "Since we arrived I have seen only greed and weakness. No order, no goal." He stared hard at each of them in turn. "You are the first I see with any ability. And even you were led here by petty, selfish needs. You value your meaningless freedoms only because you cannot grasp the undeniable clarity of the Qun."

"Right," Riona nodded blankly. A philosophical discussion wasn't something she had intended to carry, nor did she feel herself being capable of arguing with the Arishok. He appeared a military leader as much as a fanatical religious zealot, and if some examples in Lothering's chantry were to go by, talking with him would be like watching her own arguments deflect off an impervious bubble of condescending display of superiority.

The Arishok must have sensed this, too. "But I am not the one to educate you. I did not intend to land here," he said, turning to leave. "But still... this city might require certainty. Panahedan, human, I suspect we are done." And with that he was gone, his guards immediately ushering them away from the wooden throne and towards the gates of the compound.

"Ah... damn, I just realized something," Riona said, as the gates shut behind their backs. "Maker, I really am stupid sometimes."

"What's wrong, Hawke?" Varric asked.

"When I told Javaris to get away... I, uh, forgot he hadn't paid us yet," Riona confessed. With pained expression on his face, Varric put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

**~***~**

Isabela watched Hawke together with Fenris, Varric and the other dwarf enter the qunari compound. She was not able to follow them inside, for fear that some of the oxmen would recognize her as the one they had chased all the way to Kirkwall, until both the predator and the prey became stranded in this desolate, barren city of scorched rock.  
   
She could only hope that Hawke would not become suspicious of her absence and would not start making inquiries. Despite the girl’s innocence in some ways, Isabela was keenly aware that Riona’s mind was very sharp and her skill of deduction deceptively acute. While she was sure her bluffing skills had not waned over the years, Hawke had proven slow to trust anyone, with perhaps the exception of the dwarf, Varric.  
   
Isabela could respect such cautious attitude, for she herself was much the same. No, that was a lie. Riona relied on her sister Bethany, her mother, and also that irritating... female dog in the Kirkwall guard. Isabela only had herself to rely on. The other people were not there for her to place trust in. They were... tools to be used, fine instruments to further her own plans. Even Riona, fond as she had become of the girl. Or Fenris... that handsome piece of elf, who fortunately knew what it meant to live for the moment, and did not ask stupid questions or make foolish declarations of affection.  
   
They seemed to have accepted her by now, as a friend even. Riona appeared to have certain fondness for her, even if Isabela’s crude humor and blatant attempts to confuse and fluster the girl tended to push Riona away, making her wary. What would Riona and the others do if they knew the true extent of her... misdeeds?  
   
Castillon was on her mind often these days, no matter how much she tried to push these thoughts into the background. How much longer until he would send another Hayder after her? Freeing the slaves had made Castillon’s Tevinter customers extremely displeased, such an insult and loss of face was unforgivable. Losing the relic had compounded it as much as an earthquake would compound the misery of devastating floods. She would have to do something about it, eventually. But what? Finding the relic and bringing it back? It was probably a little too late for that. Kill Castillon, one of the leaders of the Felicisima Armada? Good luck with that...

Sitting on the roof of one of the many warehouses, this one offering just the perfect view of the courtyard of the qunari compound, Isabela could also keep her eyes on the people wandering the path in front of the warehouse. Just now, a trio of well armed people slowly walked past, conversing idly. Isabela thought their armor looked a little familiar, and soon it all came back to her. The Flint Company, the mercenaries they had killed the previous day!

She nimbly jumped from one rooftop to another, following the men as they walked. No doubt Riona would be well pleased if she would manage to eliminate more of this scum and claim even larger bounty from this prince of Starkhaven, but killing them in the middle of the street in broad daylight was a little extreme even for her. Fortunately, the men soon turned around the corner and started on a narrow, dark alley towards one of the more remote wharfs on the eastern side of the docks.

Isabela quickly set to her task. Leaning over the edge of the roof, she released twin throwing daggers, hitting one of the man straight in the neck, an immediate fatality, the other dagger hitting another man in the shoulder. She leapt then, landing right on the shoulders of the uninjured mercenary, almost knocking him to the ground. As the man struggled to stand and shake her off, she quickly slit his jugular, blood spraying everywhere, her legs and boots included. The last man standing, dagger still impaled into his shoulder, drew his sword but from the clumsy swing he took at her, Isabela concluded the man favored his left hand, the right handed blow way off the mark as the Rivaini dodged easily. It was all over soon after, Isabela nearly taking the man's hand off after another poorly balanced swing, and while he screamed from the top of his lungs, Isabela mercifully delivered a pinpoint strike right to his heart.

She quickly set to loot the corpses, hoping to find something that would serve as a proof of the deed. She was in luck; one of the men was carrying a missive with him. "Main base near Sundermount?" she wondered, having read its contents. "Why yes, I believe Riona will be pleased to learn this."


	19. Chapter 19

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"I can't make any sense of this," Merrill exclaimed with a tiny hint of irritation, setting the book aside. "The rituals described here... they don't seem like anything this Danarius would be interested in, there is nothing even remotely sinister about them."

"Weird," Bethany said, stretching in the chair, her legs going asleep as she had pulled them under her while reading. Going through all the other scrolls looted from the cache had so far  proved to be a waste of time, they focused more on research of history and geography, not magic. "I'm starting to wonder if we got the right book after all."

"This is the Midnight Compendium alright," Merrill spoke. "All sorts of rituals on how to strengthen some wards, preserve seals... seals to what? Doesn't even say as much."

"That is rather silly. Of what use would that be if you don't know the nature of the wards in the first place?"

"I know, frustrating! Unless..." Merrill fell silent for a moment. "Yes... unless, it was meant to be used together with another book."

"A sort of supplement? But to what?"

"There was mention of a book somewhere here..." Merrill quickly leafed through the tome. "Here it is! 'as stands written in the Chant' it says, and here... two pages later, 'Chant of Archon Lovais'."

"Archon Lovais, eh? I don't think there was any book like that down there or amongst those I let Riona sell."

"Well I'm not going back down to that horrible place to make sure," Merrill said, shuddering.

"Nor am I," Bethany happily agreed. "But I guess we've hit a dead end then. I doubt any library would have copy of memoirs of a wicked Tevinter ruler. I suppose we could check with some of the peddlers who sell this stuff here in Lowtown, but I really doubt we'll be as lucky to find it just so."

"I imagine not. Ah well, it was a fun distraction," Merrill said, gathering the books and placing them back inside the trunk. "I'll not throw them away just yet, maybe something will come up eventually."  

"I guess with that plan going bust I no longer need to agonize about keeping these things from Anders," Bethany said. "Good thing, too. He seems very much against the use of blood magic, worse than Riona. I didn't really expect this, he said he hates maleficar as much as the templars... hopefully that doesn't mean that awful spirit is going to take over if he ever sees you cast any such spell."

"Oh... did you tell him I was doing blood magic?" Merrill looked worried.

"No, of course not. And I pray he never finds out."

Merrill looked thoughtful for a while. She then stood from the chair and walked over to a desk, withdrawing the shard Bethany had seen her hiding in one of the drawers. It seemed quite large now, size of a regular mirror, as if it had... grown on its own accord?

"Perhaps it is time I tell you why I must use blood magic. And what I have been using it for," the elf said quietly, bringing the piece of matted glass over to the table Bethany sat at.

Bethany looked closely at the peculiar object. If it was mirror, it seemed quite useless, its surface uneven and providing no clear reflection, a blur at best. But there was something about it that felt... Bethany could not quite describe it, only that for some reason it filled her with both awe and dread as she put her hand to the cold, icy surface.

"Strange..." she let her fingers slide along the glass. "What is it?"

"It is a shard of an eluvian," Merrill said, quickly moving to explain. "A sort of a magical mirror, as old as Arlathan itself. In the days when elven empire stretched all through Thedas, my ancestors had these eluvians in every corner of the empire. They could communicate through them and possibly do more... we no longer have knowledge of just what this thing is capable of."

"Fascinating," Bethany gasped. "Can you use this piece to communicate with something?"

"No, of course not, it has to be fully repaired. And that takes time and effort."

"How do you repair it anyway?" Bethany wondered. She was sure she had seen the shard a lot smaller a few months ago.

"Blood magic has been involved in its creation," Merrill spoke grimly. "And blood magic can repair it, slowly, one bit by bit, almost like... growing it anew. The spell to do it was what the spirit offered to teach me."

"So... you're literally rebuilding this thing with your own blood?" Bethany stared, withdrawing her hand immediately. "Creepy."

"I have to. This eluvian... it carries so many secrets of our ancestors, I do not understand how the Keeper can preach how important our old ways are, and yet.. to turn away such a treasure as this? Simply because it was created with blood magic?"

Bethany stared at shard. History of six or perhaps even ten thousand years was at her fingertips. And if Merrill was correct, it held secrets that no one on Thedas had any knowledge of. Could she understand the temptation of trying to fix it, to see what it was capable of? Oh yes. Could she agree with using blood magic and consorting with spirits for this purpose? No, she could not, all though considering the stakes... if Merrill could complete her research without succumbing to the spirit... perhaps she was right? Or was she going insane herself for starting to agree with an obsessed blood mage?

"I cannot do much at once, because it... drains quite a bit of blood," Merrill explained quietly. "But I'm being careful and progressing slowly, despite wanting to finish it as soon as possible. Can you now understand why I turned to the blood magic in the first place?"

"I think I can... I would have been tempted myself," Bethany admitted. "Not saying I would have gone through with contacting the spirit, but I can't truly condemn you for doing it, now. Where did you find this treasure, anyway?"

"Back in Ferelden, our clan had camped outside an old ruin, crawling with darkspawn," Merrill explained. "I found the eluvian amidst these ruins, smashed, oozing with the corruption of the Blight. My first plea to the spirits of Beyond was to aid me in purifying it from the Blight, for Marethari refused to aid me in this."

"You used blood magic to purify something? That almost sounds contradictory."

"Does it though?" Merrill asked. "When you see blood flowing freely from a wound, haven't you thought that nothing could be more pure? It is, after all, life itself. "

Bethany thought hard, staring at the shard of ancient wonders, unable to keep her fingers away from it. Somehow, it was becoming harder and harder to disagree with Merrill.

**~***~**

That evening Riona arrived at the Hanged Man earlier than usually. The evening was still young and the place relatively empty, only slowly starting to full up with the regulars. With some surprise Riona noticed that someone familiar was sitting at the table she usually occupied with Varric and Isabela, sometimes Fenris as well. However, Anders was not one she honestly expected to see at a place like this, the Warden looking a little out of his depth, fending off flirtations of Norah, the serving wench.

"I didn't know you frequent the Hanged Man," Riona said, coming to sit at the table with the other mage.

"I can't believe it myself, but Varric insists I should get out of Darktown now and then, so he has put me on his tab here," Anders replied. He looked ill at ease for some reason. "Whatever passes for beer in this place is not too bad once you get used to it," he tried to laugh, but failed miserably. "Listen... I actually came here to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"Bethany," Anders said grimly.

"What about her?" Riona asked. _I hope he's not intending to pursue her and is asking for my approval... because he's not getting it._

"I'm... concerned about her."

"I've been concerned about her ever since I remember knowing her," Riona chuckled. "Nothing new to me."

"You misunderstand," Anders interrupted her. "I... dislike going behind her back like this, but you are her sister, and another mage, you of all people will understand the danger."

"Danger of what?" _Getting involved with someone like you? Sure I will._

"Blood magic."

"What?" Riona felt stunned. "Has she been practicing it? Merrill put her up to it?"

"No... wait, why would you suspect Merrill to do something like that?"

Riona suddenly felt very foolish. "I, uh, know she has been dabbling a bit."

"I didn't know that," Anders said with a thunderous expression on his face. "Why did Bethany not tell me?"

Riona just shrugged. "Forget Merrill for now, you were about to say something."

"Yesterday, she and the elf snuck into some old Tevinter cache near my clinic and I think they retrieved some books from it. I doubt it was anything harmless, so I thought you should know. I don't think she understands the danger," Anders shook his head sadly.

"And just how do you know all this?" Riona peered at him suspiciously.

"They asked me to come along, but I wasn't able to follow them all the way. The Veil was so thin that I risked surrendering the control of my body to Justice. And... you have seen what can happen then," he said, a haunted expression in his eyes.

"Indeed I have," Riona answered curtly, her thoughts solely to her sister. What was Bethany up to? There was great desire to blame it all on Merrill's poisonous influence, but... if she tried for a moment to be fair and rational in her judgments, she had seen that the young elf was hardly the type to purposefully lead someone down the dark path to corruption. She had actually grown to trust Merrill a little bit more over the past months and felt they could become friends, but after their row about Anders, Bethany had tried to keep her away from Merrill as much as she could.

Riona truly could not believe her sister would do something sinister, Bethany had always been bright and cautious girl, perhaps her great compassion could sometimes get in the way, but... why on Thedas was she interested in some forbidden Tevinter magic now? Perhaps there was another explanation. Maybe Anders was wrong? In any case, she needed to be sure.

"I would... really appreciate if you wouldn't mention that you heard this from me," Anders added then, breaking her trail of thoughts.

"That might not be possible, but I'll see what I can do," Riona replied.

"Oh, would you look at that, Blondie has come to visit us again," Varric's voice interrupted their talk, the dwarf arriving downstairs , soon followed by Isabela. "I think we're going to make a real patron out of him. What'll it be, a round of the usual?"

"Nothing for me, Varric," Anders said, about to get up from the chair. "In fact, I was about to leave."

"Nonsense!" Varric exclaimed jovially, almost manhandling the mage back into his seat. "You're not going anywhere until we have cured that long, gloomy face of yours. Not to mention, we have an offer you won't be able to refuse."

"We thought it best to pay a visit to those Flint Company men near Sundermount, while they'll still there," Isabela said, taking a seat. "Then you can go meet your charming prince and claim the bounty he offers."

"I'm sure there was a dirty implication in there, somewhere," Riona replied to a suspiciously innocent looking Isabela. "Besides, I can't stay tonight, I have... pressing business to attend to elsewhere." She didn't want to delay confronting Bethany and Merrill any longer. "Anders, you really should go with them, getting out of the city might clear your head a bit. And having a mage along should make handling those mercenaries easy."

"Bianca resents any implication she cannot deal with those men all by herself," Varric said. "She's glaring daggers at you now, see?"

Anders shrugged indifferently. "Very well, I'll help you out."

"Maybe you can call upon Fenris if you think you need more," Riona said, getting up to leave. "I need to run now, good luck to you."

When Riona left the Hanged Man it was almost completely dark outside. She set a determined pace towards the alienage, through the narrow alleys and courtyards that she knew perfectly by now. The odd thug and bandit gave her a wide berth, most people in these parts of Lowtown recognizing her and what the danger of getting in her way presented. Someone new to the neighborhood still now and then tried to mug her, perhaps with the intent of forcing themselves upon her, but come the morning, dead bodies with layer of frost on them made others with similar intentions quickly learn or refresh their lessons.

Riona cut straight towards Merrill's home, about to walk by the majestic, awe-inspiring giant tree of the People, when she suddenly heard voices that seemed familiar. She stopped quickly, listening. Lit candles and urns shining the strange green light she had seen at the Sundermount graveyard illuminated the painted base of the vhenedahl and in its shadow, she could hear her sister and Merrill, sitting and talking. Riona moved closer, feeling guilty about acting like a cowardly sneak, but suddenly no longer wanting to stride in angrily to demand answers.

"Sure is beautiful out here," she heard her sister say. "A little creepy, but for most part beautiful."

"I love it, it almost makes me feel like I'm back with the clan... one that accepts me, that is," Merrill said. "I often wish your sister would be here with us."

"Yes..." Bethany agreed after a slight pause. "I think if she knew about your reasons for doing... you know what, she'd be more understanding."

"Perhaps we should explain her everything then?" Merrill asked.

"I hope we can in time. I feel she's still angry with me after that row we had about Anders. I'm... really starting to miss her."

Riona turned around, her back pressed against the rough bark of the tree. _I'm a real idiot,_ she thought frantically. _Does that sound like an evil blood mage trying to corrupt and lead someone astray? What have I been thinking? If I don't want to lose my little sister to blood magic and possession, I should not keep pushing her away instead of being supportive, and then wonder why she ends up doing something unwise._  
   
She quickly moved away from the vhenedahl and then out of the alienage, feeling ashamed of herself. _I must treat her better from now on, and Merrill as well. Hopefully then they will come to trust me enough to tell me everything._

**~***~**

Early morning came with light drizzle of rain at the slopes of Sundermount. While Isabela had gone off scouting for signs of the Flint Company men, Varric and Anders were hiding under one of the few trees that offered actual protection from the rain, the evergreen firs that dominated the landscape not helping much.

"You know, your moody rebel mage's feathered pauldrons don't take too well to rain," Varric chuckled. "It looks like you're wearing a pair of wet cats."

"Now you just reminded me of poor Sir Pounce-A-Lot," Anders sighed. "I just hope he's doing well, slaughtering mice by dozens back in Amaranthine."

"Perhaps you do need a new cat then, it might make your disposition a little sunnier. Even if I would struggle to make a decent story with the protagonists being renegade mage and his... cat. That would lean too much towards comedy while you insist on being all dramatic."

"I don't think the plight of mages is something to make fun out of," Anders looked unhappy.

"Haven't you noticed by now, Blondie?" Varric laughed, clapping Anders on the back in a friendly manner. "I make fun out of everything and everyone. I'm just that kind of person."

"But surely you must have an opinion about the mages and the templars," Anders pressed.

"Nope. I don't," Varric shook his head. "Besides, opinions are like testicles. You kick them hard enough, doesn't matter how many you got." Anders broke out in laughter, almost shaking. "See, I thought you had a sense of humor underneath all that doom and gloom, Blondie. You just need to bring it out to play more often. Would do you good."

"You're a funny dwarf, Varric," Anders managed, having stopped laughing. "I don't think you are much like most dwarves, are you."

"Why, have you met my brother, Bartrand?" Varric laughed, before adding. "I think it's the fault of the Dwarven Merchants Guild. It will make a grumpy sourpuss out of everyone. I hope there won't come a day when I will need to deal with those bastards," he shuddered at that thought.

"I guess it's a little similar to me afraid of being caught by the templars and getting put through the Rite of Tranquility."

"Complete dulling of your senses and eroding your will to live?" Varric smirked. "Oh yes, it's a different kind of tranquility, only more slower and one you're not aware of until it's too late. Wham, and you're just like one of them, boring old dwarves who think they're superior to everyone else just because their great-great-great grandfather invented a water clock or a mechanical ass scratcher."

Anders chuckled. "Sounds awful alright. I never took well to spending long time underground, even if I haven't been to any of the dwarven cities. The Deep Roads, yuck."

"Not fond of them myself, Blondie, but we're heading there anyway. That's where the big coin is," Varric clicked his tongue. "I know you hate the place, but you should come with us. You've been down there and know what to expect. It would greatly increase our chances of ever coming back."

Anders' face was wrinkled in disgust. "I'll... think about it. I suppose... there might be some people I would like to come back from there, yes," he added quietly, under Varric's knowing grin.

Just then, Isabela appeared back on the mountain track ahead of them, her body wrapped in a thin brown cloak to protect her from rain. "Why are you two still dawdling around here?" she barked, looking irritated, probably mostly because the rain had been cruel to her terribly impractical clothing. "I found our marks," she said. "Almost a dozen of men, hiding in tents nearby. This should be fun!"


	20. Chapter 20

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

A few weeks passed slowly as the scorching summer slowly withdrew, giving way to still warm but no longer blazing autumn weather. Job opportunities had been scarce at this time of year. The last meaningful job saw them get paid handsomely by Prince Sebastian Vael of Starkhaven, reward for removing the mercenary company that had been hired to assassinate his family. However, the payment hadn't been quite as large as Riona was expecting from a royalty, and they had to be content with the promise of being paid a more generous reward when the dethroned prince took back his seat and regained access to the coffers of gold. Even so the expedition funds were now approaching thirty sovereigns, so not all that much was now left to gather.

Over the past week, Varric had brought up a few leads that they hoped would in time result in something promising. There were rumors originating from the Gallows about a group of mages being transferred from Starkhaven, but the whole caravan had never made it to Kirkwall. The templars were probably out there looking for the mages, but Varric believed it was only a matter of time before they turned to outside help. Speaking of templars, Varric had also learned of a young woman making inquiries about a missing templar, and even if anything involving templars made Riona twitchy, if the lass had a lot of coin on offer, perhaps arrangements could be made. Another potential lead involved a mysterious Chantry sister flashing coin around Lowtown, looking for help with some unknown problem, but this was the most vague of all their leads and for the moment it was not going anywhere.

Curiously, it was one by now rather outdated rumor that Varric had circulated, that eventually came through for them. One morning, when Riona was sitting down at the table in Gamlen's house, eating a sparse breakfast consisting of apples... and more apples, she saw her sister Bethany emerge from their room, yawning, but then her eyes snapping wide as if she had suddenly remembered something.

"Ri, I forgot to tell you yesterday," Bethany said, coming over to the table to pour herself a glass of water. "Do you remember months ago Varric telling us about a woman in alienage, seeking someone to help her apostate son? The templars were coming to look for him."

"Oh yes, now that you mention it I do remember," Riona nodded. She had been getting along with Bethany much better these past weeks, even if things weren't still completely back to the old days and Bethany hadn't yet entrusted her with all the details of her shady adventures with Merrill.

"Merrill finally found out who the woman is," Bethany explained. "An elf by the name of Arianni. Merrill saw Arianni talking with a templar in the alienage, she didn't even recognize it for a templar at first, but when she did, poor thing got quite a fright."

"I guess the templar came to ask the mother if she has seen the boy," Riona mused. "Which means he's still at large, and we could offer her our services. Even if it might mean going against the templars."

"We'd be helping a fellow apostate," Bethany said, looking hopeful.

 _Hmm, maybe helping this young mage might be the chance I was looking for to repair my relationship with Beth,_ Riona thought. "True enough. Does Merrill know where to find this woman?"

"Yup, she followed Arianni back to her house. She can lead us there."

"Excellent! Now eat something, Beth, then we should go visit Merrill," Riona said, smiling.

**~***~**

Not even an hour had passed, when they were all seated on a soft couch in a sparsely furnished but lovingly maintained apartment in the elven alienage. Merrill had quickly led them to the house of Arianni, and the woman, clearly not expecting anyone to answer her pleas for help, was quick to allow them inside, for once relief and hope on her worry-creased face.

Arianni kindly offered them some refreshments after they had sat down, Riona politely refusing while Merrill and Bethany made best use of the treats. "I really should do that as well when someone comes to visit me, I am such a poor host!" Merrill lamented, much to Bethany's amusement, as Riona looked closely at Arianni.

"You have the blood writing... vallaslin, I think?" she asked Arianni. "That is uncommon amongst the elves here."

"Yes, I was born to a clan of Dalish, but upon meeting a traveling human merchant, Vincento was his name... I came to Kirkwall, and became involved with him. Until Feynriel was born," Arianni added with a sigh. "Then Vincento chose to forget all about me and his son. And so did the Dalish. That's how I ended up raising Feynriel in the alienage, I had nowhere else to go."

"Is Feynriel the apostate you want us to find?" Riona asked.

"Yes, my poor son. I knew that sooner or later something like this would happen, or else why would they need places like the Circle?"

"What exactly happened?" Bethany cut in with a question of her own.

"It's his connection to the Fade. It gives him nightmares, dreams of demons, speaking in his mind. Every day it grows harder to wake him and I fear one day I would not be able to wake him at all," Arianni explained, a solitary tear rolling off her cheek. "I would rather lose him to the Circle than to the demons."

"Did he run away or something? What made him, the templars?" it was Riona's turn to ask.

"He was getting worse and worse. Feynriel still refused to contact the Circle and then I panicked. I contacted Ser Thrask at the Gallows. When Feynriel learned of this, he felt I betrayed his trust. He cursed me and then ran away into the night."

"I assume this Ser Thrask would be the templar Merrill saw you speaking with," Riona guessed.

"Yes, he's a good man. He doesn't hate mages," Arianni said. "The other templars are much less sympathetic. He'd be one of the people who could have leads on Feynriel's whereabouts. He has been looking for my son for some time now."

 _Heading back to the templar filled Gallows, well, I'm not all that keen on that._ "One of the people? Who are the others?"

"I suppose Feynriel might have contacted his father, Vincento, I know he has recently returned from his native Antiva. You might wonder why the boy would look for him, but Feynriel has always wanted to meet his father. And I have been writing letters, letting him know how Feynriel was growing up."  

"I think I know who that man is, there's only one Antivan in the main Lowtown marketplace," Bethany mused, then looking apologetically at Arianna. "I'm sorry to say, but he's always showering me with compliments when I pass by and tries to convince me to buy some cheap jewelry."

"It is his job as a merchant, though I suppose with you his sweet talk would not be completely insincere, you are young and beautiful," Bethany blushed at Arianni's words. "Worry not though, he is dead to me in that way."

"So, no other leads other than those?" Riona asked.

"I'm afraid not. Will you... will you still help?"

"Of course," Riona said, getting up. She stepped closer to Arianni and squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. "We'll find the boy and bring him right back to you."

"Perhaps... perhaps you should return him straight to the Circle... they are the only ones who can save his life," Arianni sobbed.

"I don't think that's true," Merrill said from her spot on the couch. "The Dalish..."

"We can examine our options after we have found the boy," Riona spoke up quickly, cutting Merrill off. Now starting to debate on what to do with Feynriel would only serve to cause more distress to the mother. "We will let you know of our progress soon," she turned back to Arianni, offering a smile.

"Creators look kindly upon you," Arianni's words accompanied them as they left the small building and stepped back outside.

"What now?" Bethany asked.

"Well, Beth, I hate to say it, but it seems you are the best candidate to grill this Vincento for answers." Bethany gave a long suffering sigh at that. "Merrill should go with you and make sure that Antivan doesn't try anything."

"I can do that. I'll try to look ferocious," Merrill nodded, assuming what she hoped was an intimidating stature. She failed.

"Don't tell me you're going to the Gallows all alone?" Bethany asked nervously.

"Oh, Maker no. I'm going to talk Aveline into doing it for me. It's much easier for a Guard-Captain to make some official excuse for her presence there," Riona explained. "In fact, I'm going to hurry over to the Keep immediately. Good luck with your slimy merchant!"

"Good luck to you too Ri, and stay away from those templars!" Bethany offered her parting words.

**~***~**

"Hmm, I don't like it."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," Riona sighed deeply, staring at the resolute looking Aveline. The redhead was sitting at the massive desk in her fancy new captain's office, irritated, as she was tapping the dried off quill against the surface of the table. "But this is important. I strongly suspect that the merchant Vincento will turn out to be a dead end. We need this. And you are not in danger from templars."

"I know that," Aveline exclaimed, still looking displeased. "That's not the point. I simply don't feel I know enough about this case, there might be an important detail that slips by me, something the importance of which only a mage might be able to pick up."  

"I really doubt that. I don't want to risk going there," Riona said nervously. "Sure, I'm not exactly dressed like a mage," she pointed at her clothes, tight brown leather pants and boots, a loose white shirt worn over the trousers. "But I know the templars are still able to somehow sniff out a mage, even if we're not actively casting our spells or anything."

Aveline fell deep in thought. "I can ask someone else to come along?" Riona asked. "Varric?"

"Please," Aveline scoffed. "I want my visit to have at least **some** credibility!"

Riona laughed at that reaction, when Aveline suddenly stood up. "I've got it. I have a plan that will let you come along with me and be completely safe," her friend said, hurrying out of the office. "Now, come along, we have no time to waste."

Some thirty minutes later, Riona stood at a large mirror in one of the adjoining rooms in the barracks, looking at her reflection with her mouth agape in wonder. "This is... just wrong," she managed weakly.

Aveline's reflection appeared next to her in the mirror, their frames nearly identical. "Welcome to the Kirkwall Guard, junior guardswoman Hawke," she laughed. "Might I just say, you do look quite dashing in your uniform. Which is surprising, carrying this mail takes a little bit of practice."

"I was expecting it to be a lot heavier!" Riona exclaimed in surprise.

"Most people do," Aveline smiled.

"But you are right... I do look quite impressive, don't I?" Riona gushed, admiring herself. The guard armor was not exactly very flashy, but it had some quiet style to it and it made her look taller, more proud and athletic, and the way her long brown hair fell over the metal spaulders was rather enchanting.

"If there was a Miss Kirkwall Guard of the Year beauty pageant, I'd vote for you, Serah Hawke," male voice came from behind, amused and admiring at the same time.

"I think I would as well," another one, this time a female, added.

"Nabil! Brennan! Enough fooling around, back to your posts!" Aveline intervened, trying to save the blushing Riona.

"With all due respect Guard-Captain, it's our downtime," Brennan saluted with a grin. "Requesting permission to proceed embarrassing junior guardswoman Hawke!"

"Permission denied," Aveline snapped, barely controlling herself from falling over from laughter. "Now get out here, Riona, and practice walking in the uniform."

Riona gingerly exited the small side room and took a few hesitant steps, to the onlooker's amusement. "Hey, this isn't all that hard," she said, feeling pleased. The armor was not all that restrictive to move in.

"Keep your back straight," Aveline spoke loudly. "Walk tall and proud like a guard, not hunched and sneaky like some scoundrel obviously up to no good."

"Oh... right, I'll try," Riona said, then feeling Aveline's hand on her shoulder, and a sharp elbow punching her in the back, forcing her to arch her back and thrust her chest forward. "Argh, what are you doing?" she gasped.

"There, now walk like that," Aveline snickered, clearly having too much fun at her expense.

After a few minutes of Riona practicing her walk, Aveline was seemingly satisfied. "I think we should be good to go now," the redhead said.

"I like this," Riona agreed. "I don't think I would be able to cast any spells with these, though," she raised her hands, gloved in the heavy chain gauntlets.

"Which is kind of the point when you're trying to pretend you're **not** a mage," Aveline sighed.

"Ah... yes," Riona blushed, feeling dumb. "Are you absolutely sure recruiting me into the guard is even legal?"

"I invoke the temporary recruit rule again and for this case, I am allowed to issue you with standard guard equipment. It's all legal," Aveline explained.

"Does that mean I get to keep the uniform after we're done?" Riona's face lit up in realization of the possibilities. "The things I could do! I could sneak up on Varric and arrest him for public indecency!"

"I was going to allow you to keep it, but now that you mentioned how much mischief you could cause with it, I think I'll just take it back," Aveline said, crushing Riona's hopes brutally.

"But Aveliiiiiiine," Riona whined, as the redhead dragged her out the door, much to the amusement of the other guards. "You're no fuuuuuuun..."

**~***~**

Couple of hours later they arrived at the Gallows and immediately started inquiries towards the whereabouts of Ser Thrask. Eventually they managed to talk one of the Tranquil to head inside the templar headquarters where not even guard were allowed entrance and look for the templar in question. While they waited, Riona used the time to look around the courtyard that she had managed to observe only casually during their quick flight through it shortly after the arrival in Kirkwall. Even if she did feel a great deal safer and calmer, being hid under the guard uniform, there was still something stifling and oppressive around this place, infused in the very air and stone surrounding it.

The courtyard was mostly filled with templars, going about their business, some standing guard, watching over the few mages who were trusted enough to release them out for brief walks. There were some Formari tradesmen, the exceptionally trained Tranquil, peddling their wares to the very few who were allowed entrance into the Gallows and Riona briefly looked over their goods, realizing that some of the magical trinkets would have been incredibly useful to her, but to buy them would also mean compromising her cover; whatever for would a simple guardswoman be buying a ring to boost the power of her magical spells?

Finally, their much awaited templar appeared from the headquarters, heading towards them, appearing a little surprised at the interruption. Ser Thrask looked to be in his middle or late forties, a look of weary experience about him. The man had the bluest eyes Riona had ever seen in anyone, contrasting sharply with his chestnut colored hair and small bunch of a beard.

"Ser Thrask?" Aveline stepped forth, wasting no time. "I am Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen. This is my deputy, guardswoman Hawke," she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you," the templar answered in a pleasant, soft voice. Riona was starting to see why Arianni described him as kind, good man. "To what do I owe this pleasure? Visit from the guards on official business is a rarity."

"We're here to speak about the boy, Feynriel," Aveline said. "Someone matching his description is suspected of an attack on a nobleman's property and we are investigating several leads. I was told that the boy has disappeared, but you have been trying to find him for your own reasons."

"He is an apostate, isn't he?" Riona dared to speak up.

"Yes, that is correct. Now, I am afraid I haven't met the boy myself, but from his mother's description he sounds like any youngster we bring to the Circle. Frightened of his talent, resentful of losing his freedom, convinced that he is the sole exception to our rules," Thrask said a little sadly.

"So you have not been successful in your attempts to find him," Aveline said. "Perhaps you have any leads worth pursuing, any detail that could help at all."

Thrask hesitated. "The boy needs to be found, or he will be forever lost to the demons. But..."

 _It looks like he knows where the boy is or might be!_ Riona realized. _But if so, then he knows that Aveline's story is a lie. We must make him trust us._ "Please, Ser Thrask. We promise utmost discretion with any information you have."

"Before I say any more, I must be sure of your true intentions," Thrask said, looking at her, then at Aveline.

"His mother has been worried her son would be lost to the demons, unless he is found soon," Aveline said. "She asked if we could look for the boy and turn him over to the Circle."

"Because that would be the right thing to do, wouldn't it?" Thrask said, the meaning of his words puzzling Riona.

"We just want to do what is best for the boy," Riona said quickly.

Thrask turned to pace back and forth for a while, his face creased with worry, as if he was having trouble deciding whether to be honest with them or not. Finally, he stopped and addressed them again. "There is one lead that I have not managed to pursue. The man's name is Samson, he is a retired templar and for quite a while we have been suspecting him in aiding apostates into fleeing Kirkwall."

 _That is difficult to believe,_ Riona thought. _If they really suspected anyone of that, they would lock them up and torture them until they got a confession. But if so then... no, a templar actively helping mages? I can't wrap my head around that._

"Obviously, he would not speak to a templar, so I have not been able to interrogate him," Thrask explained. "He stays out of sight during days, but during nighttime you might be able to find him in Lowtown, near the entrances to the Undercity."

"So if we were to go look for him tonight, there's a good chance he might be there," Aveline said with a hint of a smile.

"That is correct," Ser Thrask nodded. "Now, excuse me. Duty beckons." With that he hastily bid them farewell and departed, leaving Riona and Aveline alone in the courtyard.

They did not resume talking until they were a good distance away from the Gallows. "What do you think?" Riona asked.

"I think he might be working with this Samson in order to ship out some apostates from Kirkwall, crazy as it sounds," Aveline replied. "I don't know how to feel about that. If they are mages like you and your sister, I would approve, but... ah, I wonder what Wesley would think of this."

"But if he has sent Feynriel away through his channels then he'd knew the boy was safe and we were lying. He'd have no reason to send us on this trail to Samson."

"Obviously. I suspect something has gone wrong along the way, and he actually needs the outside help," Aveline mused. "In any case, I imagine this Samson will be able to tell us more. You plan to visit him tonight, yes? I would want to be there."

"Sure," Riona nodded. "Uh, I guess I'll head back to Gamlen's place and rest a little until the evening."

"Not so fast," Aveline stopped her. "You're coming with me to the Barracks first. I'm getting you out of that uniform."

"Darn it," Riona cursed. "Ah well, it was worth a try!"


	21. Chapter 21

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

When Riona finally caught up with Bethany and Merrill later that day, it turned out they had learned exactly the same information but with minimum fuss, meaning Riona's entire trip to the Gallows had been unnecessary, even if interesting. After a little bit of flirting, Vincento had divulged that his son had come to visit him briefly, informing him of his imminent departure from Kirkwall, thanks to Samson's aid.

Later that evening, Riona was joined by her sister, Merrill, Aveline and Varric as they made a trip to the entrances of the Darktown, where the mysterious Samson was supposed to meet them. In due time, the ex-templar showed up as promised, a man of similar age to Thrask's, with face aged beyond his years, dark circles under his eyes, side effects of lyrium withdrawal and the one sole reason why hardly anyone dared to leave the service of templars.

Even though Samson had clearly been instructed that they could be trusted, the news he brought with him were not helpful, but more troubling instead. Feynriel hadn't had the required coin to pay for his passage from Kirkwall and Samson hadn't risked making an exception for the boy in fear of being swarmed with penniless apostates should the word of his charity ever got out.

Feynriel had been so desperate and adamant about escaping Kirkwall that he had pressed Samson into telling him of another way out, using the aid of a less than trustworthy ship captain Samson knew, a man named Reiner. This captain had occasionally helped out those with no coin, and Samson had sent along another desperate apostate girl a few months ago as well. It was only after he had directed Feynriel to Reiner, rumors came up that Reiner had kept both young apostates as his captives. Upon further questioning, Samson revealed that Reiner operated out of a quays warehouse in the docks, Arthuris's private dock, and it was likely that the prisoners were being kept there.

With these news, the group had briefly stopped by the Hanged Man to find Isabela, Fenris and Anders there, playing dice over a bottle of something that could be generously referred to as wine. With their numbers bolstered even further, they had stormed the warehouse, expecting heavy resistance from Reiner's crew, and it was a decision that Riona came to regret later. If they had gone in with a smaller, stealthier group, perhaps they could have caught Reiner unaware and he would not have had the time to do what he had done.

The captured apostate girl, only a year or two younger than Bethany, lay dead at their feet, her throat cut open, robes coated with her own blood. Reiner's body was crumpled nearby, the dagger still in his hand, a cruel grin as if permanently etched on his face. With the battle decided overwhelmingly in favor of Riona's group, he had made a run to where the captive was held and before anyone could stop him, he had murdered the girl in this final pointless, sadistic act of defiance.

They did not find Feynriel in the warehouse, dead or alive. It was Isabela who came upon Reiner's accounts in a table drawer, showing all the sales made by Reiner and his band. Amongst the deals was the sale of one male human apostate to a slaver operating from Darktown, man called Danzig who according to Anders, who had met the man a few times, had deals with some prominent Tevinter magisters.

That was not the only interesting find, however, all though only Aveline and Riona recognized the importance of a certain name in Reiner's books. It was the name of Thrask, along with a hefty sum of gold, and other names, including Feynriel's, the last one on the list. Riona and Aveline exchanged looks of surprise, until Riona had found a letter in the possession of the slain girl.

After reading it, Riona had felt sickened and tired, unwilling to give chase to this slaver Danzig through Darktown. Together with Bethany and Merrill they had returned to Lowtown, completely exhausted. Riona was confident that Aveline could lead the others against the slaver scum without requiring their aid and the long day had truly knocked all wind out of her sails. As had the letter, which she was now reading for the umpteenth time, sitting at a table in Gamlen's house, in the light of a few flickering candles, while her sister and the rest of her family peacefully slept in their rooms.

The never sent letter was short but poignant.

 _Father,_

 _I know the sacrifices you've made to conceal my secret, but I am a child no longer. I cannot burden you my whole life, lest my secret will destroy us both. I must live my own life as a woman... and as a mage. It is oddly freeing to write the word._

 _Farewell, Father. I hope one day you make peace between what you have been taught and what you have seen._

 _All my love,  
Olivia _

In Reiner's ledger, Olivia's name had been at the very top, circled together with Thrask's named. Together with the letter, it suggested only one thing. Olivia had been Thrask's daughter. Was that the reason he was trying to aid mages? Likely. It was strange to realize that someone wearing the templar armor she had learned to fear from its mere looks could in fact be willing to aid someone of her kind.

She wondered briefly what would Anders do upon meeting someone like Thrask. Would Justice still take over and attempt to kill the templar? How could he justify that? Extremes of any kind had always scared her. She resented that people judged her simply for being a mage. What right did she have then to judge any single templar or a Chantry sister just for being who they were?

Shaking her head to clear it from heavy thoughts, Riona placed the letter back in the pocket of her shirt and blew out the candles. Quietly she snuck into the room she shared with Bethany and started to undress in the dark, trying not to wake her little sister. Naked, she slid under the sheets and tried to settle in, her heart still beating too fast to fall asleep immediately. Aveline and the others had probably dealt with Danzig by now and tomorrow morning she would rush over to the Viscount's Keep to see what her friend had learned. And then... then, together they would go to the Gallows again. Thrask needed to know the fate of his daughter. And the long list of names against his own in Reiner's accounting books... there were many things that still needed to be cleared up.

**~***~**

Next morning, Aveline used the long walk to the Gallows to bring junior guardswoman Hawke up to speed with the events of last night. Indeed, Riona was back in the guard uniform, still not wanting to take chances by being careless in the templar stronghold.

"Old smuggler hideout on the Wounded Coast, you say?" Riona asked as they walked. "I hope you had no difficulties in making him talk."

"Fenris has... certain ways, whenever slavers are involved," Aveline said, looking a little uncomfortable. "Danzig would have been willing to tell us each and every of his most personal secrets by the time the elf was done with him. He can be very... intense. I can't say I always approve."

"To be fair, he has spent all his life as a slave," Riona argued. "We cannot blame him for having special hatred for slavers, nor some lack of refined and more cultured approach... I do agree that sometimes his brutality is a little frightening."

"Isabela annoyed me even more, making the most inappropriate comment about that strange combat technique he has, killing people with his fist," Aveline scowled.

"Yes... I wonder, do you think there's something between those two?" Riona asked.

"No idea," Aveline shrugged. "What, did you still have designs for the elf yourself?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I mean, he's handsome and has a nice body, but... I get the feeling we would be poorly matched personality wise."

"That's what people said about me and Wesley at first, too," Aveline said, her eyes full of fond remembrance. "But we digress. Here, let me give you a map with the hideout location," she passed a scrolled up parchment to Riona.

"Why, you won't be joining us?" Riona asked.

"I doubt I will have the time," Aveline replied. "Chasing around the city with you has created a backlog of tasks I badly need to catch up with, I'm afraid. I trust you will have no trouble handling those slavers."

"I guess not," Riona pouted, a little sad.

"Don't give me that look now Riona," Aveline admonished. "You know I would love to join you. Also, know that you don't have much time. Danzig told us he had already finalized the deal with the Tevinters and they would arrive at the hideout in a few days to pick Feynriel up. You must hurry."

"I was going to tackle it right after we are done here," Riona said, as they came in sight of the frightening towers of the Gallows.

This time it seemed as if Thrask had expect them, for he came right out of the templar side of the fortress to meet them, anxiety in his step. "You are back," he said with bated breath. "Do you have any news of the boy?"

"We learned where the boy is being held," Aveline replied. "But we haven't gotten around to rescue him yet. We came back to return something that was meant for you."

Riona held out the letter. The templar looked at her, his brow creased with worry as he took the letter and quickly read it. Having finished reading, his eyes darted back and forth from Aveline to Riona. "But if you have the letter then..."

"I am sorry," Riona spoke gently. "Olivia is dead."

Thrask crumpled up the letter in his hand, covering his face with the other hand as his shoulders shook. Riona and Aveline exchanged awkward glances but it did not take long for the templar to get a hold of himself. "I... was afraid that it would come... to this," he said quietly, hiding the letter away. "You have questions, but this is not a good place for discussion. Come... walk with me outside..."

When they were outside the gates of the Gallows, Thrask stopped and shook his head sadly. "If only I could have gone against her wishes and forced her into the Circle... none of this would have happened... was the freedom she desired worth such terrible cost?"

"How did Reiner come to have Olivia as his captive?" Riona asked.

"I don't know what Samson told you, but I suspect most of it was lies. Understand that Reiner had been part of our network from the very start," Thrask explained. "Together with him and Samson we had managed to send away about dozen of magically gifted children who would have otherwise ended up locked in the Gallows. I was never certain of the man, I feared he would one day turn on us, but even so I finally decided to use our network to get Olivia to safety. To this day, I still don't know how Reiner recognized that she was my daughter. Even Samson didn't know. Perhaps Olivia was careless and mentioned it. It does not matter now..."

"He used her to blackmail you, didn't he?" Aveline asked, her face grim.

"He did," Thrask admitted. "Gold first, but I did not have much. We templars don't get big stipends for what would we need the coin for? To buy smuggled lyrium and become independent of the Chantry supply?" he added bitterly. "I ran out of coin soon. Then Reiner came up with another idea of payment. He found a buyer who was interested in purchasing children with penchant for magic. One every month were the terms, or the Knight-Commander Meredith would learn all about my crimes and my daughter's head would be delivered to me in a box."

"We saw the list of names," Riona said. "Feynriel was the last of them."

"Yes... yes, I admit that to my great shame. I learned of his situation from his mother. Then I carefully spread a rumor that led the boy looking for help from Samson, and then he ended up in Reiner's hands, while I continued to 'search' for the boy even after that to hide my involvement. I beg you," Thrask pleaded tearfully. "Please, if he is still alive, rescue him! I cannot have any more lives on my conscience."

"We intend to do that, Ser Thrask," Aveline said. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Thrask breathed out a sigh of relief. "Samson and I have found other means to get these young apostates to safety, and these people are trustworthy, unlike Reiner. We managed to save ten, perhaps more for each one I had to give to Reiner every month, to be sold off like slaves. A terrible choice, and a terrible burden to bear for the rest of my life."

"A regrettable situation to be put in," Aveline nodded sadly. "We will not be the ones to judge you. I understand why you acted as you did."

"I agree. And you have been honest with us, so let me be in turn honest with you," Riona said, removing her heavy gauntlets, briefly stretching her long slender fingers.

"Riona, are you sure about this..." Aveline warned.

"Sometimes you have to risk and place a little trust," Riona said, as tiny balls of flame encircled her fingers, dissipating just as quickly as she put the heavy glove back on.

"I... see," Thrask said in a hollow voice. "It changes nothing, though. You have helped me more than anyone here, and now all that is left to do is to save Feynriel. Please, come back afterwards and tell me about his fate, regardless of what the outcome is."

"I promise as much, Ser Thrask," Riona said as they bid their farewells. "We will do everything we can to save Feynriel."

  **~***~**

They arrived at the Wounded Coast late in the afternoon, the entrance to the smuggler hideout supposedly close according to the map. Riona was accompanied by Bethany, Merrill, Varric, Fenris and Anders, only Isabela and Aveline missing, the Rivaini impossible to rouse after she had been up drinking at the Hanged Man until the morning light came.

It didn't take them long to find the entrance to the cave, an old mining shaft with rails and hastily abandoned wagons half filled with ore and mining picks. A group of slavers guarding the entrance were dispatched quickly and quietly, but the larger force inside was up in arms and ready for them by the time they entered. The leader, burly red bearded man, was holding a dagger at a young boy's throat, barking at them to halt and move no further.

Not wanting a repeat of what had happened with Olivia, Riona motioned the others to hold their ground and while she thought how to best talk themselves out of this situation, Varric took over to spin an elaborate lie about Feynriel being the viscount's favorite bastard child with his beloved elven mistress and convincing the slavers that they had gone in way over their heads. As the leader's grip on Feynriel loosened, the boy seized the opportunity and leapt aside to safety, as Fenris charged in and decapitated the slaver leader in one fell swoop, effectively ending Riona's and Varric's attempts at diplomacy.

Demoralized from the sight of their headless leader, the other slavers weren't able to rally and were dispatched quickly. After the brief scuffle, Feynriel crawled out from his hiding place under an overturned mining cart to stand before them. The boy was of no more than sixteen years of age, with his long blonde braided hair and delicately chiseled face with just a tiny hint of elven blood, Feynriel appeared very girlish. "Have you been sent by the templars?" he asked in a resentful, somewhat whiny voice. "I should have figured."

"Actually it was your mother who sent us," Riona said.

"Pfft, that's hardly any difference," the boy scoffed impetuously. "She claims to have protected me my whole life, then I get a few bad dreams and before you know it, she's calling in the templars."

Riona felt a great urge to slap the boy. "A few bad dreams? Listen here, you foolish child, one day you will not be able to wake up from those bad dreams and in your stead an abomination will rise, because you were too dumb to understand the seriousness of the situation."

"Oh, I know about the demons and the danger," Feynriel said quietly, taken a little aback by Riona's anger. "But the Circle and the templars aren't the only way. I was... hoping to go to the Dalish, once I got out of the city. The Keeper could help me, teach me how to ward off the demons without imprisoning me in the Gallows."

"I don't see any drawbacks to this," Anders said approvingly.

"If only the Dalish will accept you, after all you appear mostly human," Riona said. "Your mother said that they turned her away after your birth, why would they reconsider now?"

"I have an even better idea," Merrill spoke up. "Have him remain in the alienage with his mother. I will teach him how to protect himself from the demons, just like Marethari taught me."

"What a fine pupil you must have been then," Anders scowled darkly. "Maybe you'll teach him a bit of blood magic on the side, too?"

Merrill had gone pale from the shame and hurt of her secret being brought up in front of everyone, as Feynriel boggled at her. "But... blood magic is evil!"

"You know what," the young blood mage recovered to reply. "He does sound like he would be better off with Marethari." She turned and walked away, back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Well, that was helpful, Anders," Riona looked at the ex-Warden. "I suppose you think you would make a better tutor?"

"I make no such claims," he replied defensively. "And it needed to be said. The boy deserves to know the truth."

"Feynriel, if you would stay with your mother in the alienage, Riona and myself could tutor you the same way our apostate father taught us," Bethany offered with a smile. Riona wasn't sure she wanted to dedicate a lot of time to spend with this bratty youth, but it probably was a small sacrifice if it meant not losing the boy to demons.

"It's his choice," Riona shrugged. "At least he has more choices than just the Circle, as Chantry would have you believe."

"That is kind of you to offer, but I think I will take my chances with the Dalish," Feynriel said, after a brief pause to think. "If they refuse me I will return to Kirkwall, but I won't stay with my mother. Perhaps my father will have some room for me. I will let you know in case I return."

"As you wish," Riona said. _The mother does all the feeding and raising for sixteen years, but then acts out of desperation for his life and suddenly she's the villain. The father refuses to acknowledge his existence for sixteen years and suddenly he's the good guy... what an ungrateful, stupid child._ "Bethany, take Feynriel outside and together with Merrill show him the way to Sundermount and Merrill's old clan."

"Right away, Ri," her sister nodded, taking the boy's hand. "Come along now, Feynriel."

They all started to move out of the mine, Varric and Anders in front, Riona and Fenris behind the others. Just before leaving the smuggler hideout, Riona pulled Fenris back lightly, forcing him to turn and face her. "Fenris," she said. "That was a rather bold move on your part. You could not have known what my intentions towards those slavers were."

"That is fine," he said simply. "I knew what mine were."

"I'm not saying I don't agree with killing slavers. But we did not anticipate your... initiative. And you placed Feynriel in more risk than was necessary."

"I was certain he would be unharmed," Fenris replied sternly. "When you accept me in your group, you also accept that certain things will happen. That includes slavers getting killed."

"And my authority challenged?" Riona asked, her hands on her hips, as she stared at him darkly.

"If you feel it was challenged then only because you were slow to choose the right course of action," Fenris said tonelessly. "I think we are done here." He turned and left, leaving Riona fuming in anger.


	22. Chapter 22

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

A few weeks passed relatively calmly, which was not good news when they were still little less than fifteen sovereigns off the mark and well paying jobs were at a premium. Varric had spent a lot of time chasing down the few rumors he thought worth pursuing, and a few days ago he had succeeded in learning the name of the young woman who was looking for a missing templar. Riona had told everyone to keep a lookout for this girl, Macha, and it didn't take long until they managed to establish a contact.

One early afternoon while Riona was lazily relaxing at the Hanged Man, playing a few games of diamondback with Isabela and Varric, ultimately always losing, her sister suddenly barged into the place she otherwise detested, looking agitated.

"Ri! Ri, wait till you listen to this! I was out shopping and when I passed the Chantry on the way home, there was this girl you told me about, Macha," she spoke excitedly. "We've got a job to do!"

"Excellent! I hope she will be able to pay us well," Riona said hopefully. "We are badly in need of some good coin, neither Thrask or Arianni had much to offer us."

"Yes, well... about that," Bethany coughed awkwardly. "She didn't look all that rich, I'm afraid."

"So we're getting involved in templar business for little coin?" Riona sighed. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Uh, sorry sister," Bethany said apologetically. "I kind of already promised we'd help. I'm so sorry." She looked miserable.

"Oh hey now, Beth," Riona jumped up from her seat and pulled her sister close, hugging her. "It's alright, I'm not mad. I was just... being sarcastic and failing, I guess."

"Alright then," Bethany smiled. "It might not be so bad, actually. You said there was this one nice templar who sympathizes with mages already."

"Thrask," Riona nodded.

"Well, maybe we can help them out by finding this missing fellow and get some more on our side. Having them turn away instead of hunting us down would be a lovely outcome."

"And worry not so much about the coin," Isabela said, stretching idly. "I'm sure this adventure will involve plenty of opposition we can kill, take their stuff and sell it."

"I like how this lady thinks," Varric laughed.

"That's because you two are incorrigible," Riona smiled, turning back at her sister. "Sit down Beth, and tell us all you've learned about this task."

"So, anyway," Bethany took a chair and sat down at the table with them. "This girl, Macha, is looking for her brother Keran, he has joined the templar order not long ago. He used to write her every other day, but now she has not received any note from him in over a month."

"I imagine that would be worrying," Riona agreed.

"She went over to the Gallows to ask for her brother, but Knight-Commander Meredith had her thrown out," Bethany continued. "She didn't have much good to say about the templar commander. Terribly fierce woman, utterly without pity and sees demons everywhere. Macha mentioned there are a lot of dark rumors circulating about her and the Order in general."

"What kind of rumors?" Isabela asked, idly shuffling the pack of cards.   

"Oh you know, about the excessive cruelty of the templars. Turning mages into tranquil for the slightest of offences. Cracking down on those who would aid escaped mages and harbor apostates..."

"Do you hear that Isabela?" Varric chuckled. "We might be in danger for consorting with these two dangerous criminals!"

"I am shaking in my boots," Isabela grinned back.

"Oh, quiet you two," Riona admonished them, more fondly than anything else. "Did she have any leads we can pursue?"

"She just gave me the names of Keran's closest friends in the Gallows," Bethany said. "If anyone knows more about her brother's fate, it would be recruits Wilmod and Hugh."

"Right... I guess I'll go bother Aveline to accompany me to the Gallows yet again," Riona sighed. _Junior guardswoman Hawke enters the stage... again._

**~***~  
**

It was fortunate that Riona managed to catch Aveline in a not so busy moment and the redhead was as understanding of her plea as Riona could have hoped. In fact, Aveline was rather interested in the whole affair, people disappearing, whether they were templars or anyone else was something that was also a concern of the guard. Of course, the templars would never report the disappearance of their own people to the guard, but that didn't mean Aveline would dismiss the stories just because they weren't reported officially.

Good luck smiled upon them on their arrival at the Gallows. They did not have to ask around for Wilmod or Hugh, inviting questions as for their own reasons, because Ser Thrask just happened to be crossing the courtyard at the time of their entry, and the tired looking senior templar was all too happy to direct them to a young, intelligent looking light haired man, standing next to the shop of a Formari herbalist, quietly conversing with few other recruits.

Getting him to talk had been a difficult task. Aveline explained that they were investigating Keran's disappearance based on Macha's request to the Kirkwall guard, and they seemed to believe that, but still, the Knight-Captain in charge had given strict orders not to discuss this matter with anyone. It took a lot of persuasion, and in the end one of Hugh's fellow recruits disclosed that by now at least half a dozen recruits had gone missing, Keran and his friend Wilmod the latest to disappear.

The recruits quietly discussed their ideas for the reasons of these disappearances, wild theories involving new and deadly initiation rituals invented by Knight-Commander Meredith that supposedly were placed there to make sure only the most ruthless and dedicated of the would-be templars made it into the full ranks of the Order. Riona wasn't sure whether to believe that, even considering all the awful things she had heard about Meredith, but at least two of the recruits were convinced that such theory was believable.

As they talked, suddenly another young female recruit came upon them, perhaps having overheard their mention of Wilmod. She told Hugh and his friends that she had seen Wilmod earlier this morning, but he had spontaneously left the Gallows to head outside the city in order to 'clear his head'. This seemed an odd reasoning for a templar, and Riona was glad to find out she was not the only one to think so. Apparently, the Knight-Captain had confined the other recruits to the barracks and then rushed to chase after Wilmod and bring the young man back.

Considering they were unable to leave the Gallows without defying their superiors, Hugh and the others then asked Aveline and her to check up on the Knight-Captain and Wilmod and make sure they both made it safely back to the Gallows. This was something that Riona felt needed to be done without any urging, dangerous as it might be to confront Meredith's right hand, undoubtedly a dangerous zealot himself. But it was clear that Hugh was unable to lead them any closer to Keran. However, Wilmod might still be able to do so, but for this they needed to get to him. Preferably before the Knight-Captain, even if that might be too difficult considering how much time the templar had on them.

With this information in hand, Riona and Aveline rushed back to the barracks. Aveline had agreed to accompany her on this mission, too interested in the outcome and perhaps feeling that her presence could shield Riona from the templars, if such protection were necessary. Riona got rid of her guard uniform and hurried back to Lowtown to rouse her friends into action. Despite her attempts to talk Bethany out of joining them, her sister was adamant about following, but at least she did agree to leave Merrill and Anders behind. Isabela and Varric were glad to join and Aveline had dragged Fenris along as she rushed from the barracks to the gates leading out of Kirkwall.

The group of six walked swiftly along the Imperial Highway, keeping an eye out on any suspicious activity nearby, but they were well aware that finding someone like this having to guess where they had ran off to was like searching a needle in the hay-stack. Only knowing that the Knight-Captain was likely blundering around the same way they did, gave them some hope of getting to Wilmod first.

After an hour and more of walking, Kirkwall had disappeared from sight behind them, but there was still no hint of any templars near the road. Eventually, it was Isabela who stopped their procession, pointing at something at the side of the road. Heavy footprints deep in the muddy trail, appearing very fresh.

"Two sets of footprints," Isabela pointed out as they all bunched up to peer in the mud. "Both left by men wearing heavy armor."

"Could be our templars," Riona nodded, setting into running. "Let's hurry up!"

They didn't have to run very far. At the next intersection of trails, they came upon the most surprising sight. A lone templar was heavily embattled by a group of abominations and a rage demon, about to get overwhelmed by the creatures.

"By the Maker, aid me strangers," the templar shouted, sinking his sword in the gut of one abomination, then raising his shield just in time to block incoming flurry of blows from another.

Aveline and Fenris jumped into the fray immediately, followed by Varric and Isabela, while Bethany and Riona hesitated, unsure whether to reveal themselves as mages to this templar. "I think it looks even worse if we stand around doing nothing," Riona suddenly decided, aiming a blast of ice at the rage demon, attempting to charge Aveline.

"He can't throw us in the Gallows after we save his life," Bethany agreed, following her example.

"Don't worry Sunshine, he's not going to live long if he tries that," Varric inserted merrily, as Bianca sung her song of destruction, the sharp bolts dropping one of the last abominations as Varric now turned to help finish off the dangerous rage demon.

It did not take long for the demonic attackers to be defeated. Riona looked on at the surviving templar, the man fallen on one knee and breathing heavily. He was a young man, with a sort of light curly hair that reminded Riona of a lamb. Which was obviously a very wrong analogy when referring to a templar.

"Are you Wilmod?" she asked, stepping closer.

"And who would you be?" the templar bolted from the ground and approached her with his sword at the ready. "Some of his apostate friends?"

Riona backed off immediately, Aveline quick to step in the templar's way. Behind her back, she could hear Varric readying Bianca with that familiar click of a bolt falling into its place. "Wait, if we were his friends, we wouldn't be asking if you were Wilmod!" Riona exclaimed. The templar stopped. "You are the Knight-Captain, then?" _Crap. So much for getting to Wilmod first._

"Knight-Captain Cullen," the templar said. "And you are an apostate. Two of you," he turned to Bethany, shrinking under his hard stare. "I suppose you aided me in time of need. For that at least I will allow you to explain yourselves, before deciding what to do next."

"We were hired by the sister of one of your recruits, a man called Keran," Riona explained.

"One of those still missing, yes," Cullen nodded.

"The other recruits at the Gallows mentioned that Wilmod was good friends with Keran. When we heard that Wilmod had ran off earlier, we gave chase," Riona said, looking around. "I understand you were here with the same reason. Have you seen the man?"

"It appears as some of the recruits at the Gallows have trouble understanding the concept of keeping their mouths shut," Cullen cursed. "There will be some reinforcing of discipline, later. As for Wilmod," he said, stepping closer to one of the dead abominations. "Allow me to introduce you. This one... used to be Wilmod."

"He was possessed?" Bethany asked, sounding shocked.

"It appears so. I had the feeling he was involved in something sinister," Cullen shook his head. "But this. Is it even possible?"

"This isn't the first time in Kirkwall that I have seen ordinary people, or well, non-mages getting possessed by demons," Riona said. "As you know, they favor mages, but they can just as easily corrupt others. I would think the others would be even worse equipped to resist."

"You must be aware of one of such cases. Man named Kelder. I called the templars to retrieve him from the Keep's cells, so that he could be examined for possession," Aveline said.

"I am aware of the case you refer to," Cullen nodded. "But I am not at liberty to discuss it. Yet I am deeply disturbed that one of our own could be so... susceptible. It is true that Wilmod's convictions and dedication to the templar beliefs was... questionable, and we suspected him of having some friends amongst the mages that had fled the Circle, but this..."

"You know, there is a big difference between being sympathetic to mages and opening yourself to a demon and letting yourself be turned into a snarling, gargling abomination," Riona pointed out to a skeptical looking Knight-Captain.

"From what I have seen this difference is often very small," he said, unconvinced.

"Did you learn anything from this Wilmod before he turned on you?" Fenris joined the discussion.

"I'm afraid not. I have been investigating the disappearances for a while now. Wilmod was the first to return, but the explanations for his absence and subsequent behavior felt very odd," Cullen told them. "I was hoping for a chance to interrogate him quietly and out of sight of the others. When I heard that he had left after only a few days of staying in the Gallows, I dropped all my other tasks and hurried after him. Unfortunately, I had to resort to violence in order to get answers from him, and they came in form of his transformation and attack."

"You have to wonder what did he return for," Fenris observed.

"Perhaps sizing up potential victims amongst the new recruits?" Riona pondered. "Knight-Captain, if I were you, I would watch those that Wilmod has had any contact with after his reappearance."

"That is a good suggestion, I appreciate that," Cullen nodded.

"Does that mean all our leads are closed off now?" Bethany asked, for a moment forgetting her fear of the templar commander.

The Knight-Captain paused, thinking. "There might be something worth investigating. But I have not yet decided what to do with you. The law is clear, you two belong with the Circle, in the Gallows. You did likely save my life, but the order dictates that we cannot turn a blind eye because of mercy or sympathy."

"We could be of great help if you would allow us to remain free," Riona humbly suggested. She certainly did not want to kill Cullen in order to be able to walk away with her freedom, that would have the entire order chasing them to their very likely deaths. "We could solve this mystery for you, and perhaps do more if you would only reconsider."

"Please, Ser Knight-Captain," Bethany begged. "We are not dangerous and untrained in how to fend off demons. Our father had spent many years in the Circle, and he taught us well how to resist temptations of the spirits and use of blood magic."

"I would vouch for them too, as Guard-Captain of the Kirkwall Guard," Aveline said. "They have been helping the guard on many occasions, and I can say there are few non-mages to whom I would place as much trust as I would place in the hands of these two young women." Riona blushed at Aveline's generous appraisal, noticing the Bethany's reaction was the same.

"Strong words, Guard-Captain," Cullen said. "I have heard of you, Aveline Vallen. You have restored much respect to the guard in a very short of time. I will not dismiss your opinion lightly." He stood silent for a while, thinking. "I am taking a great risk with this decision. Should you fail me, the wrath of the templars will be terrible."

"We will not fail you, we promise," Riona exclaimed, a mountain of anxiety suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

"Thank you so much, Ser Cullen," Bethany bowed, equally relieved.

"Very well," the Knight-Captain said. "There is something you should check for me. Keran was last seen with Wilmod at the Blooming Rose."

"The brothel," Isabela whistled, grinning. "Naughty, naughty templars!"

"Yes, I did not have much luck interrogating the young ladies at that place," Cullen admitted. "You should search the brothel and see if you can come up with something. Nobody spoke to me out of fear I would shut them down for serving templar recruits. Find out the truth about these disappearances, and I will do what I can to keep you out of the Circle. Fail me, and the templars will be knocking on your door very soon."   

"Understood. And maybe we can show you that mages and templars don't always need to be enemies," Riona humbly suggested.

"Do not hold out false hope, we will never be friends," Cullen said harshly as he turned around to leave. "I have seen for my very own eyes where such leniency leads. The Circle of Ferelden was annulled because we made nice-nice with the mages. Never again."

With that he strode off heavily, leaving Riona and Bethany dumbstruck, staring at each other in shock and surprise. Ferelden's Circle destroyed? But... how? Why?!

**~***~**

_9:30 Dragon  
Kinloch Hold, Ferelden _

"Maythre, child! Help us!" Irving’s words rang through the cacophony of chanting as the blood mages and the abominations under Uldred’s command loomed over them. "The Litany of Adralla! You can use it to save us!"

"…the Litany of Adralla?" Maythre appeared puzzled. "I'm afraid we don't have it, First Enchanter. Hopefully decimating Uldred and his horde of abominations will work just as well!"

"Ha, Irving, your star pupil has failed, as will everyone who refuses to accept the blessing that I am willing to grant," Uldred, or rather the grotesque looking mockery of the man, taunted the First Enchanter. "Now you will all join me as not simply obedient lackeys, but beings of greater power who have realized their true destiny." The chanting that followed was directed towards the few cowering mages, Irving, Torrin, Leorah and few other survivors. They looked to be in a great deal of agony, screaming, their bodies twisting uncontrollably under the powerful effects of Uldred’s blood magic.

"Quickly! We must strike before they are irreversibly turned!" Leliana shouted.

"This Uldred has advantage in numbers and hardly needs more mindless abominations on his side, I agree," Sten nodded.  
   
"More bodies to aim at," Morrigan grinned, white light starting to spread around her outstretched palms, crackling with lightning.

"Such perversion, it is moments like these when I can concede the Chantry and the templars being in the right," Alistair added sourly before charging into the fray. "But don’t let them know I said that."

Maythre hesitated for a moment, looking at where her former tutors lay, broken, helpless in their screaming, their bodies slowly twisting and adopting their new shapes of the hulking, disgusting abominations. This was it. The Circle of Ferelden had met their end.

Just as the blubbering shape of what had once been First Enchanter Irving slowly rose from the ground, Maythre shook herself from the standstill and quickly cast some of her most devastating blood magic spells, stunning and greatly wounding most of the abominations, Morrigan’s chain lightning and blizzards dropping them in a quick succession while the rest of her group whittled away at Uldred.

It did not take them long to leave the leader of the blood mages severely wounded and bleeding out his last drops of blood on the cold floor of the Harrowing chamber. Maythre stood over his soon to be corpse, as Alistair moved in for the kill. "You are a fool, Uldred," she said, noticing that the formerly well respected Senior Enchanter still maintained some measure of consciousness. "You thought that to allow yourself to be possessed by demons was power? I defeated you by using blood magic and still being myself, not giving in to the spirits of the Fade, and you thought yourself to be more powerful? Let this be the last thought you have in this life." And then Alistair brought his sword down as she spoke, severing the abomination’s head.

Afterwards, Maythre stood alone over the bodies of Irving and all the other hapless mages, who had come this close to be saved, their hopes destroyed in the last moment. Eventually, someone approached and put a hand on her shoulder. Maythre turned around to find herself being embraced by a sad looking Leliana.

"This must be so difficult for you, to see your home like this," the young bard said, her voice full of sympathy. "It’s like you have lost all your family on this single, horrible day. For what it is worth, know that I, we all, will be there for you during these times."

"Thank you, Leliana," Maythre said, her voice muffled in the tight embrace. "Thank you ever so much, it means a lot to hear."

"If you are ready to leave, Greagoir will want to know what has passed here," Alistair said quietly. "I have no doubt that he will now invoke the Right of Annulment, not that there are many left to... pacify."

"A dozen or two at best," Maythre nodded. "We will have to demand that Greagoir commits his forces to our growing army, now, so… in the end, we have achieved what we set out to do, but…"

"…at what cost?" Leliana added.

"Yes, you read my mind," Maythre said. "And I am sure we will lose more brave men and women by the end of this journey. But still, we must do all that it takes to stop the Blight. We must remain strong despite everything."

**~***~**

When they broke for camp on the evening of that day, Maythre came over to sit at the smaller fireplace Morrigan had started up away from the others.

"Good evening, Morrigan," she said in a warm voice.

The dark haired witch just nodded in response. "You seem to enjoy my company as of late."

"Indeed I do, but that’s not the only reason I came over," Maythre grinned, then starting to rummage in her backpack. "I have a gift for you, it’s somewhere in here… should be, at least."

"For me?" Morrigan arched an eyebrow. "Now you have succeeded at making me curious."

"Oh, you will like it, I am sure, but where is it," Maythre appeared impatient. "My herbalist tomes, the toxin recipes, Litany of Adralla, map of Anderfels…"

"Litany of Adralla?" Morrigan asked. "You… don’t tell me…"

"Oh?" Maythre looked innocent. "I am sure I had no idea I actually had it, or I would have surely used it to save Irving and the Circle, yes?

Morrigan could not shake off her surprise easily. "I would never complain about destruction of the Circle, but what reason could you possibly have to wish the Annulment upon them?"

"Too many people there suspect me of dabbling with the darker arts, even if I was always so very careful," Maythre explained. "Wynne saw through me, not that it did her much good. I imagine Irving somehow knew as well. But now, they are all gone and can no longer hinder my plans." The elf paused for a moment thoughtfully, before continuing. "The Circle will rebuild. They will bring in new blood from the crowded Circles in Orlais and Free Marches, I am sure. But I will no longer have any ties with them."

“I… I suppose I should apologize for doubting your plans,” Morrigan said slowly. “This… I did not expect. And no one suspects a thing, well done, very well done indeed.”

“It was a slightly fortunate turn of events, I must admit. But like I said, an opportunity always tends to present itself, sooner or later,” Maythre said.

“If only you could have gotten rid of the templars and the Circle at once, killing two birds with one stone,” Morrigan clicked her tongue wistfully.

“Indeed… but we do need the templars for our army. It will be satisfying enough to watch Greagoir choke while marching his lyrium zombies under my banner,” Maythre chuckled. “They seem the type perfect for suicide missions, don’t they?”

“Sometimes I just love the way you think, my friend,” Morrigan laughed.

“Only sometimes?” Maythre then resumed searching her backpack. “Ah, here it is!” she exclaimed while retrieving a heavily bound grimoire. “Somehow I thought you would find this fascinating.”

Morrigan took the tome with careful apprehension. “This… this is… mother’s grimoire, is it not? Yes, it is! Where… where did you find it?”

“In Irving’s study, back in the Tower, Wynne nearly caught me snooping around,” Maythre explained. “I have no idea how he came by it or how your mother managed to lose it.”

“She never mentioned the circumstances, but that is all irrelevant… the important thing is that I have it now. The secrets it might uncover… oh, I cannot thank you enough, Maythre!”

“You’re quite welcome,” the elf smiled before getting up. “I will leave you to your reading, then.” Morrigan was already immersed in the book when Maythre added. “Of course, you understand that I have already taken the liberty to study the grimoire myself, yes?”

Morrigan looked up at her slowly. For a while her expression was unreadable before she broke into a wary smile. “I do, indeed. To pass up a chance of exploring something that could potentially grant you great power? That is not worthy of a true mage,” the witch said earnestly. “You have only furthered the respect I have for you.”

“Likewise, Morrigan,” Maythre answered. “Likewise.”


	23. Chapter 23

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Later that evening, a slightly hesitant Riona led Isabela, Varric and Fenris to Hightown's most famous brothel, the Blooming Rose. She probably would have stood all night just outside the door, trying to muster her courage to actually enter the dubious establishment, but in the end Isabela grabbed her by the hand and pulled her over the doorstep and inside.

Riona looked across the well maintained vestibule leading into a large common room, much reminiscent of an ordinary tavern, save for the fact that the serving wenches wore significantly less clothing. "And here we are, the Blooming Rose," Varric commented as they went further inside. "Madame Lusine runs the place for Harlan. Or with him. Or... on him," he shrugged. "Eh, it's a Coterie thing."

"We should get seated and pretend to be regular customers before we start making any inquiries," Isabela ordered, leading them inside the main room and finding an empty table. From the way how she swaggered through the crowds, Riona decided that Isabela probably had a season's ticket to this place.

Once they had sat down at the table, Riona started to look around again. White marble stair led directly to a mezzanine above connecting it with the second floor, several doors to smaller adjoining rooms to the side. The nature of sounds coming from the upper rooms was rather clear and their meaning wasn't lost even on Riona. "You really should have brought your sister along," Isabela commented. Riona felt that the pirate lass was enjoying her discomfort a bit too much.

"What, why? I don't think this place is really to her liking," she protested Isabela's claim.

"Always looking out for your little sister's virtue, aren't we?" Isabela chuckled. "How can you be sure she's not in Anders' clinic right now, thrown across a dirty dust-covered table, being hammered by-"

"Shut up!" Riona exclaimed, sticking fingers in her ears. "Can't hear you!" then her stare somehow drifted to the little bar on the other side of the common room and the crowd of people sitting there. One of them looked very familiar. _Crap! Gamlen?!_ And it looked as if he was about to turn her way, so Riona quickly did the only thing that came to mind - she slipped under the table to hide.

"Now we're talking," Isabela laughed salaciously. "Riona, did you mean to please me, Fenris or perhaps Varric?"

"Ugh, will you shut up with your vulgarities for once!" Riona fumed under the table. "My uncle is here! I can't let him see me in this establishment." There was a raucous laughter at the table above her. "This is not a laughing matter!" the reaction of the others was an obvious disagreement. "Please, could one of you go over there and distract or get rid of him?"

"I could do that... but I'll want something in return," Isabela suggested teasingly.

"I don't think I want to know any more about that," Riona found herself shuddering from the thought. "Fenris? Help me out here?"

"What do you expect me to say to your uncle. I don't even know him," the elf replied in his most disinterested voice.

"Right, I forgot you have all the imagination and acting skill of a dead mole," Riona grumbled. "Varric? Pretty please?"

"Alright, alright," Varric gave in. "I am such a softie, I can't stand watching beautiful women beg." With that he left the table and navigated his way towards the crowded bar and Gamlen.

"You know what would really embarrass her?" she heard Isabela's voice above her. "If I'd pretend she's doing something interesting under the table... like this," the Rivaini threw her head back and moaned quietly. "Oh baby, that is so good..."

"I'm going to do something incredibly painful to your legs down here unless you stop," Riona warned, her cheeks burning from shame and anger. "I'm not joking, I'm really annoyed with you right now."

"Fine, fine, be like that..." Isabela sighed. "I was planning to ask if you would join me and Fenris later, but I guess you're too boring to do that."

"I was not aware of any such plans," Fenris said emotionlessly.

"Yes, I am just that boring," Riona snapped, continuing to grumble under the table. _Well at least I now know there's definitely something between those two. Doesn't sound like it's something deep. I doubt Isabela does anything deep, to be honest._

A while later, Varric plopped back into his seat. "You can come out now, Hawke," he said, a little amused himself. "Your uncle is gone."

"He is?" Riona poked her head out of her hiding spot. Indeed, Gamlen was no longer at the bar. "Thanks! How did you do that?"

"I just happened to know some people he owes money to. One mention that I saw them heading towards the Blooming Rose with the intent of cashing in sent him running like he had an awful stomach upset," Varric laughed.

"You are my new hero," Riona cheered. "So... what now? I guess we should find out what Wilmod and Keran were doing here."

"What they were doing here? Are you truly this naive? People come here only with one reason," Fenris said, shaking his head.

"I don't know about you, Broody, but I have come here to do a job, and I was hoping you came here with the same intention," Riona replied angrily. "Though I guess you have a point about just what the templar youths were here for."

"Never fear, your hero already has that information," Varric said, almost preening like some kind of smug bird. "Whilst at the bar, I managed to discreetly peek into Lusine's record books. The last time they both were here, they were visiting with some girl called Idunna, The Exotic Wonder of East. Wilmod had a **lot** of sessions with her. Are you sure he had time to be a templar?"

"No wonder Cullen said that Wilmod lacked appreciation for templar commandments, sexual deviancy probably isn't amongst those!" Isabela laughed.

"Now we just need to go see that Idunna girl," Riona reasoned. "I wonder if she's in tonight."

"She is, I checked. See, the dwarf does it all," Varric grinned.

"Amazing! We should see whether she is free. If she is, we should arrange Isabela to have some time with her," Riona suggested.

"Way ahead of you, Hawke," Varric said with a broad, helpful smile. "Bought you a whole hour with her, you see. Told Lusine it's a gift for my shy friend, currently hiding under the table."

"Varric!" Riona growled as Isabela and the dwarf exploded with laughter, even Fenris allowing himself a small grin. "I am going to strangle you, I swear!"

"Well, Riona, you might not need to sleep with her in order to learn what we need," Isabela said, after she had finished laughing. "Though I think that would only do you good."

"By the Maker, I will never be able to live this down, will I?" Riona sighed, getting up from the table. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right," Varric motioned upstairs. "You can go right up, everything has been arranged for, she's waiting for you."

"I can hardly contain my excitement," Riona groused as she left the table and walked upstairs, feeling as if the stares of everyone in the common room were turned on her, laughing and mocking her embarrassment. _So, yes I am a virgin, since when that is such a bloody big deal? Dumb, narrow minded people focusing on the stupidest, most inconsequential things ever_ , she ranted to herself while climbing the staircase and then after a quick knock, entering the door Varric had pointed at.

The woman before Riona was undeniably beautiful, far more attractive than most of the whores in this establishment. Her brown hair was long and curly like Riona's own, face delicately chiseled, but the expression in her grey eyes was frosty and the full red lips curled into something like a contemptuous smirk.

"Well, well," she said, with an overplayed seductiveness. "Tonight I might even enjoy myself for a change." She reached behind her back to start undoing her dress.

"Wait!" Riona exclaimed, a little too loud and panicked. "I, uh..."

"Oh, this is rich. Let me guess... you just wanted to talk," the woman rolled her eyes, then sitting down on the bed. "Fine, I'll humor you, you've paid for your hour."

Riona remained standing next to the bed, nervously wringing her hands. "I wanted to ask you about some of your customers. Young templars, Keran and Wilmod..."

Idunna didn't show any reaction to her words. "Keran and Wilmod... hmm, Wilmod, Wilmod... sounds somewhat familiar, but... no, can't say I remember them."

"I already know they have been visiting you, so you can stop protecting them," Riona said. "The lads are missing and I need your help in finding them, so please, just tell me what you know."

"This talk bores me," Idunna said, slowly unzipping her dress and letting it slide off her pearly white shoulders, as her eyes locked tightly with Riona's, something passing between the two. "Why don't you join me here on the bed?" she asked, stretching back in the cushions, the dress dropping lower and lower. "I'm sure we can find more interesting things to do than just talking."

"I really don't think that-" Another intense look from the woman in the bed made her freeze. _She really is very lovely..._ "I really don't think that... I can refuse your invitation," she managed, gingerly sitting on the side of the bed, her fingers starting to undo the buttons on her own shirt.

Idunna rose from the cushions, the dress at her midriff, leaving her upper body bare to Riona's eyes. _Why do I find her desirable... I shouldn't... should I?_ Idunna's fingers traced her chin, forcing her to look into those deep grey pools again, losing herself in that mysterious smile of her hostess. _Maybe I do want this,_ a thought jolted through her as Idunna undid the last button on her shirt and pulled Riona towards her, their lips locking as the courtesan slid back into the cushions, pulling Riona with her.

She thought she was slowly losing herself in the sweetness of Idunna's kisses, the feeling of skin against skin, when a sudden clarity prevailed. _This is wrong, you would never do this, snap out of it. Something sinister is at work here!_ She tried to break the kiss, starting to struggle against Idunna's grip, trying to push her hands off.

Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded in her side, making her cry out. She looked down to see a dagger impaled deep between her ribs. Idunna withdrew it quickly, Riona nearly fainting from the awful sight of a blood covered blade being pulled out from her flesh, leaving a nasty gaping hole in the skin. The courtesan was about to take another stab at her, but somehow Riona managed to grab her by the wrist just in time before the blade had pierced her skin again.

As they struggled with the knife, Idunna trying to push it towards her, Riona trying to swat it away, she suddenly thought of something. She raised her head slightly and then with full force bashed Idunna's nose with her forehead, snapping it and leaving Idunna's face bloody. The woman screamed in pain, the blade falling from her hand. Riona stood up in the bed, her right side flaming in agony from the stab wound, so she quickly threw a series of punches with her left hand. Not many connected well, but a few did and it was enough to toss Idunna back limply in the bed, knocking her unconscious.

Riona grabbed her discarded shirt from the bed, trying to pull it back on but failing to completely cover herself. The growing pain and amount of blood being pumped every second through her open wound reminded her that this was not the time to be concerned about her decency. Hobbling, she walked out of the room and stumbled towards the stairs, trying to reach her friends, call out to them. She could see they had noticed her by now, Varric jumping to his feet understanding immediately that something had gone wrong, while Fenris remained unmoving and Isabela still laughed, pointing at her, until finally she too realized that something was not right, the smile dying on her lips.

She took the first step on the stairs, when suddenly her head started to spin in horrible circles. She could see Varric at the base of the stairs, running up towards her. "Varric," she breathed out weakly, struggling to stay on her feet. "Take care... of Bethany..." Then she fell, her limp body rolling down the stairs until she remained still, lifeless at Varric's feet.

**~***~**

"...where did you say your sister went to?" Anders asked, staring wide-eyed at Bethany.

"That famous brothel. The Blooming Rose. Don't you know of it?" Bethany rolled her eyes.

"I have not visited, if that's what you're asking," Anders replied, blushing just slightly. "I mean, I've heard of it, but..."

"Aww, I made you blush, how cute is that," Bethany giggled. "You know, I heard stories about the Ferelden Circle and how... promiscuous they were. I bet you have a lot of interesting stories from your time there."

"Nothing particularly interesting comes to mind," Anders shrugged. "I was too busy trying to escape the entire time. Maybe if they had let me in on all the fun and games, I wouldn't have tried to flee! Of course, in that case..." his face fell. "I would have been with the Circle when Uldred went berserk and got the Circle annulled."

"We only just learned that actually happened!" Bethany exclaimed. "I was meaning to ask if you had already fled by that time."

"Well, I had to be, or else I wouldn't be here before you, right?" Anders smiled. "I was already in Amaranthine when Greagoir and his lapdogs killed every last one of the survivors."

"Terrible to have something like that happen. With templars being even more strict here, I guess the Circle mages in Kirkwall have to live in constant fear."

"Yes, I would imagine so. Hard to be promiscuous when locked in a solitary cell," Anders said, then blushing. "Uh, that brought up some very perverted ideas that should never be discussed. Maker, I wish I could un-imagine that now," he mock-bonked his own forehead.

Bethany laughed. "I'm glad to be so innocent to not know what you mean," she said. "Perhaps Riona next goes to 'fight crime' in a brothel, I should insist more firmly on being taken along."

"Bethany, you don't want the brothel to be your tutor," Anders said earnestly, looking deep into her eyes.

She felt a pang of fear washing over her before turning her eyes away. "That almost sounded like a chaste offer from a gallant knight," she managed a forced laugh. "This place though," Bethany waved her hand around the dirty clinic, discarded rags and bandages everywhere, as Anders usually worked until collapsing from exhaustion and had no energy to do any cleaning around the place. "It's not really romantic, is it? It almost feels as if it could use a woman's touch, do some dusting, get some potted plants and suchlike..."

"My patients might eat them," Anders grinned. "I will consider your offer carefully, though."

"My offer? Oh no, no, my dear Anders, you misunderstand," Bethany smiled evilly. "I **hate** cleaning more than anything else in the world."

Anders sighed. "You are a horrible tease, you know."

"And here I thought you would be immune to teasing," Bethany turned her face overly serious and intoned in a droning voice. "I am married to the spirit of justice. Having fun and possessing sense of humor is forbidden. I must scare away all pretty girls for they would ruin my solitary moody rebel appearance."

"Stop that, Bethany," Anders looked at her with mixture of exasperation and amusement. "You are seriously trying my commitment to solitude, here."

As Bethany just grinned at his admission there were no words exchanged with the rise in tension, but suddenly the clinic's door snapped wide open and Varric rushed in, shouting the most confusing and shocking words Bethany had ever heard in her life. "Come quickly! Riona is in the brothel, dying!"

**~***~**

It was already way past midnight when Aveline finished off her paperwork and finally left the barracks at the Viscount's Keep. Adventuring with Riona had made her fall behind on her reports, and that damnable seneschal Bran would not stop pestering her over this or that minor irregularity. Her path led past the viscount's large gardens, sinking in quiet darkness, and she stopped briefly to enjoy the sweet scent of daisies, brought by the soft evening wind. However, the moment of peace was interrupted very quickly.

"Captain Aveline," a man's voice startled her. She jumped and looked at the approaching stranger, then relaxing as she saw the familiar uniform of the guard, and the face of the man wearing it.

"Guardsman Donnic," she said, allowing herself a small smile. "Is something wrong?"

"Well... yes," he hesitated, pointing towards the gardens. "It's the elf. Again."

Aveline groaned inwardly. "Alright, let's go take a look."

They went inside through the heavy iron gate that usually remained unlocked, for everyone with some sense knew not to sneak into the private property of Viscount Dumar. Everyone, but a certain elf.

"What is she doing?" Donnic asked, as they hid behind a thick cluster of bushes, peering out.

"I believe the proper term for it is... frolicking," Aveline replied with a heavy sigh as she watched Merrill skip carelessly between rows of flowerbeds, occasionally bending down to pluck a daisy or two. Now and then she stopped, bent on her knees and quickly dug up an entire plant with its roots, placing it in a quickly filling sack thrown across her shoulder.

"Maker, I don't understand elves," Donnic said.

"I know what you mean," Aveline agreed. "I've no idea what she does with those anyway. Nothing grows back in the alienage except that tree of theirs."

"Perhaps a collection of potted plants for her apartment..." Donnic mused.

"I suppose that could be it. I really need to have a talk with her about this, but Merrill just... doesn't seem to get it. She thinks that some human laws are so silly that they probably aren't meant to be taken seriously, so she ignores them."

"We really should throw her in jail for a day or two, Captain. Harsh, perhaps, but it would teach the lesson."

"No... no, I will try to avoid doing that. Only as a last resort," Aveline shook  her head.

"Very kind of you Captain, but she's leaving a bit of a mess behind her, though. Someone will notice and start inquiries," Donnic pointed out.

"Donnic, please ask viscount's gardener to make estimate of the damages. Then inform me and I will withdraw it from my salary."

"What... again?"

"Yes, again..."


	24. Chapter 24

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

From the gaudy interior of the room she awoke in, Riona concluded that she was still in the brothel of Blooming Rose. While this was not the most pleasant place to find herself in, that thought was offset by the fact of merely being alive and able to wake up. There seemed to be great many people around her bed, fussing over her, as she slowly came to and was able to start making out faces of those nearby.

"Anders? Bethany?" she managed weakly. "How did you get here?"

"Varric summoned me," Anders replied, looking at her grimly. There was a lot of dried blood on his hands. Probably hers. "He said you were dying and you nearly did, too. But the danger has passed now, the wound is healed. You might feel woozy from the loss of blood."

"Don’t scare me like that ever again, sis," Bethany sobbed, taking her hand.

"Hey, don’t worry, Sunshine," Riona smiled. "You’re not getting rid of me that easily. Speaking of which... what happened to that courtesan? Idunna?"

"Fenris and Isabela tried to kill her," Bethany replied. "Varric tried to kill her _after_ interrogating her."

"That dwarf is one smart cookie," Riona chuckled, a laughter that quickly ended in painful fit of coughing. "Did we learn anything from her?"

„We sure did, Hawke,” Varric spoke up from somewhere deeper in the room. She hadn’t even noticed his presence behind all the concerned tall folk in the foreground, but now he pushed the others aside to come stand next to her bed. "It seems that this Idunna has been working for some cabal of blood mages, led by someone named Tarohne. They’ve been waging their unholy war on templars, taking their recruits and possessing them."

"Why am I not surprised? It’s always about blood magic," Anders spat. "While getting rid of the templars is something I applaud, this will simply make those bastards crack down on all mages even more harshly."

"I think maybe you should focus a bit more on the demonic possession and less so on the ‘blood magic proves itself Evil again’ bit," Bethany suggested.

"Apples and oranges," the Warden shrugged.

"Philosophical discussion aside, we have location of their hideout," Varric said. "Three Spears Alley in Darktown. Should we wait a few days before you have recovered?"

"A few days?? I feel absolutely fine!" Riona almost yelled in outrage, then falling back on the pillows, feeling a little weak. „Alright, maybe not, but we can’t wait so long, they might notice that Idunna has been missing and become alerted. Which begs the question, did you kill the girl in the end?"

"I was tempted," Varric smirked. "Alas, while we were questioning her... I have to hand it to Fenris and his magic fist, rarely have I seen a more effective interrogation tool," the elf bowed lightly, standing in the corner of the room. "Some of the brothel staff must have summoned the guards for they arrived to take her away to be locked up in the Keep’s cells."

"...we need to warn Aveline, quickly," Riona exclaimed, filled with worry. The others stared at her blankly. "The girl is a blood mage too, you fools! How else do you think she would have managed to get me to take off my shirt if not by mind control!"

"That is true," Bethany snickered. "It’s pretty much the only way how anyone stands a chance with my sister."

"Hey! I resent that remark," Riona protested, pouting. "Anyway, Varric, could you make way to the keep and warn Aveline that she has a dangerous blood mage in her custody?" She thought of something then. "Uh, actually take Anders and Bethany with you, they should be able to counter anything she tries on you."

"Are you sure you’ll be alright, Ri?" Bethany asked, still looking concerned.

"She should be, unless she exerts herself too much," Anders said, shaking his head. "I don’t recommend walking, but if you really insist it shouldn’t make it any worse."

"I’m afraid I might insist. Time is of an issue and if these blood mages slip from our grasp, the Knight-Captain will throw Bethany and me into the Gallows," Riona said, throwing the blanket aside and trying to get up.

"Uh, sis, you might want to be wearing something," Bethany grinned, blushing a bit. "Just a suggestion."

"Bah!" Riona quickly pulled the blanket up, embarrassed.

"This should fit you nicely," Isabela passed her an elaborate satin dress of blood red.

Riona warily eyed the deep cleavage of the dress. "Can’t you find something more decent?"

"Decent? In a brothel??" Isabela stared at her, as if she had said something incredibly stupid. Which probably was the case.

"Well you three better be off, meet us... hmm, I guess we could meet at Anders’ clinic," Riona mused, starting to wrangle the dress over her head. It did feel kind of nice, even if she dreaded to think how hilariously it would clash with her leather pants and boots.

"Right you are," Bethany nodded, taking Anders and Varric with her as they left swiftly.

"How about you two wait outside while I finish dressing myself," Riona suggested when Isabela and Fenris hadn’t made any moves themselves.

"Very well, if you must be boring," Isabela sighed theatrically. "But see, I was right after all."

"About what."

"Bethany and Anders. Varric rushed in on them at the Darktown clinic," Isabela grinned salaciously. "What do you think they were doing?"

"Knowing my sister... probably talking?" Riona ventured a guess.

"Varric painted quite a... saucy picture that opened to his eyes when he entered the clinic."

"You lie," Riona growled. "I swear Isabela... if you don't stop, one day I may end up strangling you..." the pirate vixen just laughed at that and led Fenris out of the room, finally leaving Riona alone.

**~***~**

On their way to Anders' clinic in the Undercity, Riona demanded that their group make a stop at Gamlen's place, so that she could change out of the ridiculous courtesan's dress and put on a more inconspicuous simple green linen shirt and grab her mage staff with her, expecting it would see some use. Her mother had not yet retired, and much to Riona's chagrin raised a lot of questions and undeserved assumptions about her appearance, based on the scandalous dress. She also expressed stern disapproval when realizing that Riona was about to dash back out into the night again, stating that she was tired of being left alone throughout many nights, having to wonder where her daughters are, worrying herself sick.

While Riona admitted that mother had a point, she simply had no time or desire to argue, Bethany's and her freedom depended on the successful outcome of this mission, and so against the healers advice she all but ran to the Darktown clinic, finding that they were still the first to arrive at the destination.

Riona spent the next few minutes pacing back and forth the clinic, worried if Bethany and the others had ran into some sort of trouble, when finally their three missing friends decided to show up. "What took you so long," she demanded nervously.

"Aveline had left by the time we got there," Bethany started to explain, breathless from running.

"We found an empty cell and a dead guard outside. Looked like he had slashed his own throat," Varric said quickly.

"Which means Idunna is on her way to the Three Spear Alley," Riona snapped her fingers. "Quickly now, we need to get there before she does!"

Fortunately, the blood mage hideout was close by and it took them mere minutes to arrive at one of the seediest corners of Darktown. The filth covered passages here oozed with chokedamp, making breathing nigh impossible. An elderly elf, dragging out his last days and likely trying to speed up his passage into the next life, told them of a young woman who had passed by moments ago, entering a narrow passageway to the left, place where according to the old man some wicked mage coven held their meetings.

"This is the spot," Riona said, as she led her group into the narrow corridor and towards a dark shaft leading downwards at the end of the passage. "They would have had time to prepare now, unfortunately."

"They don't know what we are capable of," Fenris said confidently, striding past her and being the first to jump into the darkened shaft.

Riona's fears came true as soon as they entered the sanctum of the blood mages. Varric barely had the time to disarm the mechanical traps at the bottom of the stairs when a whole assortment of demons one would expect under command of blood mages fell upon them. They tore through the ranks of the demons swiftly, Riona playing it safe and trying not to let any of the abominations get close to her. Fortunately, the stab wound no longer seemed to hinder her, the magical healing administered by Anders proving very effective.

As they battled through one group of demons after another, they eventually came upon the blood mages themselves, group of six including her old friend Idunna hiding behind a particularly large entourage of summoned demons. Next to them, there was the strangest sight of a young man, completely naked and suspended in the air in some sort of invisible field or barrier.

One of the mages stepped forth, a tall, imperious woman, her eyes shining with special kind of madness, her lips painted almost white and underscoring the impression of deep insanity. Idunna followed into her step, pointing accusingly at Riona. "These are the ones who uncovered our operation, mistress," she said. "Perhaps they haven't told anyone what they know, yet. If we kill them, you might still be safe."

"Kill them? My dear Idunna, I think not," the mistress, presumably the one named Tarohne, replied in a shrill voice. "We have been rather short of vessels for possession lately. Some of the recruits..." she idly pointed at the naked youth. "Have been frankly disappointing."

"And of course, now you plan to capture us alive and make us hosts for the demons," Riona finished. "Random craziness aside, is there actually some idea behind it all?"

"We have been targeting templars, in order to sow discord and chaos into their ranks," Idunna explained for her mistress. "How many of their own can they witness turning into an abomination and go on a killing spree, before the Knight-Commander loses her mind from despair?"

"Right," Riona nodded, turning back towards Tarohne. "But we're not templars, and you still want to have the demons possess us."

"Every little bit of chaos will help," Tarohne laughed madly. "We will turn as many as necessary until people start bowing to us out of fear, as they should. We will recreate a new Imperium, built on fear!"

"Did you possess a young man by the name of Kelder at some point?" Riona asked.

"Don't know names, don't care, talked far too long!" Tarohne ranted before setting her abominations to charge them, the group of blood mages starting to cast their spells.

Things might have gone very badly for them in this battle, matched against six enemy casters all of whom were only too happy to indulge in dangerous blood magic, something they were ill equipped to counter. Fortunately Tarohne's orders to take them alive played against the insane cabal. Somehow amidst all the chaos of battle, Fenris must have noticed that one of the crossbeams supporting this level of the old mineshaft looked very fragile, and so instead of chopping up a rage demon coming straight for him, the elf took a heavy swing at the crossbeam support, knocking it loose and then quickly diving aside himself, as the ceiling came down on a large part of the opposing force.

Tarohne herself along with three of her mage lackeys got squished immediately, the rest together with the summoned demons dispatched swiftly after that. Their own injuries hadn't been too serious, Fenris had taken a few hard punches from the rage demon, his left cheek quickly becoming swollen and Varric had fallen prey to some strange blood magic spell that had drained his life force, leaving the dwarf pale and gasping for breath. All in all, it probably would have gone much worse for them if not for the quick thinking of Fenris, and even if the move had been reckless and possibly could have endangered themselves, it had paid off and this time Riona really didn't feel like admonishing the elf for his initiative.

"The girl is still breathing," Isabela said, standing over the body of one of their opponents. "Shall I finish her off?"

"Wait," Riona came over to have a look. It was Idunna, small streak a blood flowing from her temples where she had been struck by something blunt, possibly falling piece of debris from the ceiling. "You should have ran when you had the chance instead of coming back here," she said to the barely conscious courtesan.

"No... second chances?" Idunna wheezed weakly.  

"I can't really let you go. The only alternative is to pass you over to the templars, and you know what that would mean."

"I understand," the young blood mage said, closing her eyes. "I choose death over templars, then."

"So be it," Riona nodded grimly, raising her staff and about to strike, when Isabela's hand shot out, stopping her blow.

"Too brutal and messy, allow me," she quickly dropped down on her knees and aimed her dagger between Idunna's ribs, making a swift, merciful strike. The girl jerked hard once and then her head slid to the side, eyes remaining closed forever.

Riona turned away from the scene. The others had now gathered around the miraculously surviving templar, who had been freed from his strange magical prison. Anders had torn a robe off from one of the dead mages and passed it over to the young recruit, who looked grateful for the opportunity to cover himself. He still looked deeply disturbed from his experiences, shaking, large eyes filled with fright, darting from one of his rescuers to another.

"Keran, right?" Bethany asked, her voice gentle.

The young man nodded, looking a little calmer. "Y-yes."  
   
"Don't worry, Keran," Bethany continued. "We were sent by your sister. Macha, do you remember her?"

"Macha? Oh, Macha, my dear, sweet sister," Keran started crying.

"Do you think he might be possessed?" Riona quietly asked Anders.

"I have tried to sense something but so far nothing," Anders replied, staring intensely at the young templar. "I think he's clean. Tarohne did mention he was unfit for possession."

"Do you remember what happened to you, Keran?" Riona asked, stepping closer to the rescued recruit. Keran shook his head vehemently, looking unwilling to try and recall the horrors he had undoubtedly suffered. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"...I remember being with the loveliest of ladies in the Blooming Rose," he admitted, red in the face. "Then... it's all a blur, a real tangle in my head. There are... strange dreams... nightmares, filled with creatures most horrible! I can feel as if their claws have made their marks in my brain... the horrors..."

"He could still be possessed," Bethany mused.

"I don't think so," Anders opined.

"Well, I still need to mention the possibility of possession to the Knight-Captain," Riona said. "Imagine if I tell him that Keran is clean and then he turns into an abomination and slaughters half the Gallows. That would not go down well."

"No! You must not tell the templars I might be possessed!" Keran exclaimed in panic. "They will do horrible things to me! Like expel me from the Order! And I need the money so very badly."

"So that you could leave it at the Rose again, hmm?" Isabela grinned.

"At least you could downplay the whole blood magic angle, or else the templars will start cracking down even harsher than they already do," Anders suggested.

Riona shrugged her head adamantly. "If I don't mention them, and Keran does, how would that look? The templars would think I'm harboring blood mages and they would throw me and Bethany in solitary confinement for that alone. No, I'm not taking any chances."

Anders looked very displeased. "Your decision will make life considerably harder for all other mages in Kirkwall."

"And it'll preserve mine and Bethany's freedom," Riona replied, her temper slowly starting to ignite. "You'll have to pardon me for valuing that over the whole mage community. Yes, I am just that selfish."

"It sounds to me that you both would have to deal with far less issues if there were no survivors to these events," Fenris stated, calmly looking on at Keran, his face betraying no emotion.

"In a way," Anders nodded. "Not that I am suggesting anything..."

"I sure hope you are not!" Bethany glared at both men in turn. "What a horrible thing to even speak of!"

"Anyway," Riona decided to cut into the conversation that was quickly heading into derailment. "It is very late, and we aren't bringing Keran back to the Gallows at this time of night. Varric, Isabela, could you arrange him a room at the Hanged Man, until the morning? We'd stop by after breakfast and... hmm, I guess we should be there when we return him to the Gallows, risky as it is."

"I don't think the Knight-Captain would break his word," Bethany said. "He seems harsh and zealous, but not dishonest."

"I pray that is so as well," Riona nodded. "Let's move back to Lowtown, though."

They started their slow trek back out of these most dismal passageways of Darktown, climbing out of the shaft and emerging into the chokedamp filled alleyway. Anders and Fenris parted with them there, both taking shortcuts to return to the Undercity clinic and a direct passage leading to the outskirts of Hightown, near the old mansion of Danarius. It was shortly after they had left that Riona noticed that the remaining group was a little thinner than it should have been.

"Where's Bethany?" Varric and Isabela just shrugged. "Perhaps she got left behind? Stay here while I go back and see that she doesn't get lost in this chokedamp."

Riona traced back her steps to the dark shaft and climbed down again, her stabbed side starting to hurt more and more again from the ill-advised exertions. Quietly she walked through the passages they had just fought their way through, but Bethany was nowhere in sight. Much to Riona's surprise, she finally came upon her sister in the room where they had fought Tarohne. Bethany was sitting on her knees in a distant corner, trying to stuff something that looked like a pile of tomes into her already bulging backpack.  

Riona swiftly walked up on her sister, managing not to alert Bethany of her presence. Then she threw an empty bag in front of Bethany, making her yelp and jump up from surprise. "I could carry some for you," she said.

"Oh... Maker, don't scare me like that, Ri, please..." Bethany breathed, her chest rising and falling powerfully from the shock.

"Don't sneak away like that, please," Riona said in return, keeping her face neutral, despite feeling a little betrayed. _It's my own fault though, I created this situation where she doesn't fully trust me,_ she told herself.

"I just noticed that they had all these books and thought, hey, we could try to sell them and maybe earn some coin, eh?" Bethany offered.

"Sure. That sounds like a good idea. But perhaps we should read them carefully, before we sell them," Riona said. Bethany's cheeks colored slightly as she could only nod in agreement. Riona took some of the books from her sister's hands and put them in her bag. "I think it would be kind of fun to read them. Together."

"It might be, Ri," Bethany managed a smile, looking relieved. "It just might be."

**~***~**

Half an hour later, Riona, Bethany, Varric and Isabela had escorted the rescued templar to the doors of the Hanged Man. Isabela had already led Keran inside, and Riona and Bethany wished Varric goodnight, thinking he was about to follow Isabela, when the dwarf closed the door behind the Rivaini, remaining outside with them.

"Could I have a moment, Hawke?" he said, looking a little concerned.

"Sure, Varric, what is it?" Riona asked. Varric remained silent. "Oh, right. Beth, could you run along, tell mother I'll be with you shortly so that she doesn't need to spend more time worrying."

"Gotcha, Ri. Nighty night, Varric!"

"Goodnight, Sunshine," Varric called out after Bethany.

"What's on your mind, Varric?" Riona asked, feeling a little surprised. She couldn't even begin to guess what seemed to be plaguing the ever cheerful dwarf.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize," Varric said, looking remorseful, an expression on his face she hadn't seen before. "I shouldn't have gone along with Isabela's jokes back in the Rose, placing you alone with that crazy mage. If you had died there, your death would be on my hands."

 _Oh._ "I... hadn't even thought about it like that," Riona admitted. "But if it had been anyone else but me with her, they'd have wound up dead, you understand that? I only managed to stop her because as a mage, I was able to resist her blood magic. You, Fenris or Isabela would not have been able to protect yourselves."

"I get what you're saying, Hawke. I understand; it makes sense. Somehow, doesn't make me feel all better though," Varric admitted.

"Aww, it's a very sweet concern, I'm touched. But I wish you wouldn't feel so bad over it, I begrudge you nothing," Riona chuckled, awkwardly patting the dwarf on his shoulder. She stood ponderously for a moment then. "I do still wish to flay Isabela alive for some of her comments, though."

Varric chuckled at that. "You know, I'd really hate it if you'd get all dead on us, Hawke. We're in the middle of something big here, a tale of epic proportions, I can sense it! And I won't let you leave me without my heroine, my protagonist!"

"Me, a heroine in an epic tale?" Riona laughed. "Dear Varric, you got me mixed up for someone else."

"Nonsense, I know what I'm saying," Varric shook his head resolutely. "I'm the story teller here, right? I know these things, and I see the potential here," he pointed straight at her. "You may not realize it yourself yet, but you're pretty special, Hawke. Everyone else sees it as well."

"Now you're making me blush," Riona smiled, feeling thankful for the darkness surrounding them, for she felt she really was blushing. "Maybe we should just stop on that note though, more praise and my head will get stuck in the clouds." Varric grinned at her words. "Good night, Varric."

"Good night, Hawke." Riona started to walk in the direction of Gamlen's house, but as she had nearly left the square in front of the Hanged Man, she realized that she hadn't heard the sound of doors opening and closing from Varric's departure. She looked over her shoulder to see that he was still standing on the porch, looking after her with a strange expression on his face. As he caught her eyes, Varric turned away and went back inside the tavern.

Riona soon continued on her way home, Varric's words replaying in her mind. _You're pretty special, Hawke._ Something in the way he had said it made her heart beat just a tiny bit faster.


	25. Chapter 25

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The following weeks after the destruction of Tarohne's blood mage cabal skipped by quickly. When delivering Keran back to the Gallows, Riona and Bethany had taken Aveline with them, just to add a tiny bit of credibility and protection that the templars would not necessarily acknowledge but fortunately Cullen stayed true to his word. Riona did not leave anything out of her report, be it Keran's possible possession or the involvement of blood magic, and Cullen's immediate, on the spot cross-examination of Keran proved that she had chosen to do right thing.

Keran would have to undergo a series of tests that the young man seemed very frightened of, but at least he got to keep his templar status for now. As for Riona and Bethany, Cullen allowed them to leave, even thanking them for their effort, and it seemed as if they had managed to achieve a degree of trust with the zealous Knight-Captain. Of course, Cullen still had to weave several dire warnings into his gratitude, that they better not slip from their path, promising to watch them carefully and demanding that they both report to him at least once every week.

After all this heavy involvement with the templars, Riona did not mind to slip a little off the stage for a few weeks. She spent most of this time with Bethany and Merrill at the elf's alienage dwelling, reading up on the old books Bethany had plundered first from Danarius' mansion, and then from Tarohne and her bunch of crazies. Most of the latest batch were instructions in the use of mind control and demonic possession, which Riona threw in the fireplace immediately, relieved not to draw any protests from Merrill or Bethany.

There was a tome that the other two had been extremely excited about, called The Chant of Archon Lovais, but their excitement deflated quickly after they found that it was written in a strange script that was proving difficult to understand. Merrill had discovered that some of the symbols were highly similar to those seen in old texts of Arlathan, and was now spending all her time to slowly decipher the meaning of the ancient Chant. Riona had gone through the other book that made references to the writings of Lovais, the Midnight Compendium, but found herself clueless about the nature of the wards or rituals it alluded to. It seemed that all they could do was to wait until Merrill finished decrypting the other book, and hopefully then the ancient secrets would be revealed to them.

Riona confessed to herself that she could understand why the other two had jumped to this research so eagerly. Merrill had been obsessed with the history of the Elvhen ever since her childhood, and Bethany was generally curious about anything and everything. It wasn't that any of them hoped to find some ancient means to great power of the Imperium magisters. In fact, Riona was certain that they would sooner destroy them, if they happened to come across anything like that. The history of Kirkwall, and the Imperium, was fascinating on its own merits. The Chantry had their tales about what had happened. The magisters who defiled the Golden City, she had seen that... peculiar, spooky floating city-island always in the distance in her every dream in which she walked the Fade. But was that truly what had happened? The Chantry tales at times felt... too polished, too simple, too convenient. If they could only have a glimpse of a piece of preserved, unchanged history...

On one such day of idle reading and chatter at Merrill's house, there suddenly was a knock on the door and without waiting for the answer, the doors opened and a slightly disheveled Varric tumbled in. "Greetings," he announced himself. "Ah, I thought I would catch you here, doing your... magic thing."

"Don't you know better than to interrupt a coven of Evil mages," Riona replied, looking up from the table she was sat at, smiling at the dwarf.

"You might have walked onto us while we were sacrificing a goat. Or a baby," Bethany replied, lying on her back on one of the thick rugs, her feet propped high up against the wall. "Because we are Evil and stuff."

"We are?" Merrill reared her head from the coach she was lounging in, letting the ancient book topple on the floor as she did so. "Could we stick to the goats if we must, though? I don't think I like eating babies."

"You ruin everything, Daisy," Varric chuckled, stepping deeper inside the room.

"I do? Oh, sorry..."

"Just ignore us Merrill, we were being very silly," Riona grinned. The elf just shrugged and picked up her book again. "Anyway, Varric... what brings you here?"

"This pair of legs," Riona and Bethany groaned in unison from the dwarf's reply. "Also, good news everybody! I found us two potentially very well paying jobs!"

"Oh!" Riona jumped in her seat, immediately alerted. "Well, out with it!"

"Right, so the first. Man named Ghyslain de Carrac is looking for his missing wife. Not because he really cares about her, but because her family might suspect he has quietly sliced her throat."

"I guess he wouldn't be asking for help in finding her, if that was true," Bethany mused.

"I have only two questions. Is the pay adequate and do we have any leads," Riona said.

"He looked reasonably well off, and promised there would be several sovereigns in it for us," Varric replied. "As for the leads, he mentioned that the wife, Ninette, visited whores often. Had a favorite in the Blooming Rose, Jethann. Seems they were quite close, this Jethann dared to go as far as sending white lilies to her house."

"Blooming Rose, oh no, not going back there again!" Riona shook her head resolutely, ignoring Bethany's snickering.

"I anticipated your concerns, so I already sent Isabela there with the task of finding out more," Varric grinned. "We'll have to wait until she reports back before we know more. But worry not, I expect Isabela to be very... thorough in her examination of the witness."

"I just bet," Riona sighed. "What's the other job then?"

"Oh, nothing all that important," Varric said, idly inspecting his fingernails. "Just the bounty for rescuing... His Excellencies Viscount Marlowe Dumar's only son!"  

"What..." Riona looked stunned. "You just had to do that to shock me, didn't you. Is that for real?"

"It's real alright," Varric grinned, throwing two bounty notices on the table. "I sought to remove both from being displayed, at least temporarily. Might give us a little edge on the competition, all though who knows how many have read it already."

"Alright... this here says to speak to seneschal Bran," Riona stood up from the table. "I guess we better get over to the Viscount's Keep then."

"Way ahead of you," Varric smiled again, looking far too smug for Riona's liking. "I sweet-talked Aveline into coming with me and making sure that the seneschal treats our offer of aid with the respect it deserves. Funny thing though, we came upon him when the man was exchanging some rather... strong words with some mercenary leader who was also interested in the bounty."

"Blah, competition," Bethany sighed. "We mustn't waste time. This is too big to squander."

"Fortunately, after that display, the seneschal was more inclined to help others willing to aid the viscount. Told me a lot about those mercenaries, The Winters out of Nevarra, looking to get a foothold in Kirkwall. He really didn't get on well with that leader of theirs, Ginnis. I think his words were a hint that he wouldn't cry if someone got rid of those Winters altogether."

"The Winters," Merrill interrupted suddenly. "Sounds a lot like 'Tevinters'."

"Heh, interesting, but probably irrelevant," Riona said. "Anything else to it, Varric?"

"Well, this Ginnis seemed to believe that viscount's son was held somewhere on the Wounded Coast. Possibly by the Tal-Vashoth."

"Didn't we clear them out already?" Riona asked, surprised.

"I suppose more might have rejected all that nonsense of the Qun since we last spoke with the Arishok," Varric shrugged. "I suppose you'll want to give chase to the Wounded Coast?"

"You better believe it," Riona said, starting to pace nervously. "This is big. Not only the viscount would pay well enough that it would put us above the fifty sovereigns we need. Should we succeed, I might be able to persuade him to see mother even sooner and increase our chances of getting our estate back."

"We should travel in numbers," Varric said thoughtfully. "I heard that this Ginnis is bringing a great amount of her mercenaries."

"Beth, could you get Anders to join us?" Riona asked. Her sister nodded and all but ran out the door. "We can grab Fenris on the way out of the city, and Aveline too. Isabela is too busy with the whores, I expect."

"Aveline said she's too busy to join trips outside Kirkwall, I'm afraid," Varric said. "We'll just have to hope that the six of us will be enough." **  
**

**~***~**

Couple of hours later, their group of six was deeply entrenched amongst the sharp cliffs hanging over the Wounded Coast, allowing them excellent vantage point at the rocky path below. "Anyone coming in and out of Kirkwall would pass this way," Fenris said, pointing at the road. "This is an excellent chokepoint to ambush them in."

"Shouldn't we look for the boy ourselves?" Merrill asked. Idle waiting wasn't her strong suit, it seemed.

"Nope Daisy," Varric said. "We'll spread ourselves too thin and risk having those Winters slip by our noses."

"Varric is right," Riona agreed. "You know, I don't get one thing," she said after a pause. "Why would the Qunari risk kidnapping viscount's son? When we spoke with the Arishok, he didn't seem the type who'd do a thing like that."

"I don't think he was kidnapped at all," Varric shook his head. "The seneschal was very evasive about the circumstances, but it seemed as if the boy had left willingly. It looks as if young Saemus is very sympathetic towards the Qunari... no doubt an embarrassing turn of events for the office of viscount."

"I bet the Arishok is very amused about the whole thing," Riona said. "If the boy would take his side publicly, I wonder if the viscount would be able to live that down."

"Hmm, do we want that Ri? Maybe change of the office would throw our plans for the estate into even more disarray," Bethany faced her, looking concerned.

"Good point," Riona nodded. "Another reason to return Saemus to his father quickly."

"If the Arishok has not made use of this fact, perhaps it is because the rumor about the boy being with the Tal-Vashoth is spot on," Varric added, continuing to peer in the distance.

It took many hours of waiting, and some of them had already lost their concentration, Merrill dozing off a little away from the others, Bethany also yawning and Riona herself starting to wonder if the whole event hadn't turned into a wild goose chase. It was then that they were startled back into action by the warning of Fenris. "Get ready, there's a lot of men approaching in the distance," the elf said harshly.  
   
Riona leaned over the rocks to take a look. There was a rather large procession taking place, indeed, two dozen men at the very least, walking single file along the mountain path. Two of the men dragged with them a young man in his late teens, pitch black hair and dressed in garish blue-green clothes. His hands were bound on his back and his two keepers occasionally threw a kick at his backside, spurring him on and eliciting much swearing from the hapless youth. A brutish looking woman towards the end of the procession was carrying a severed and very beaten qunari head, carrying it by the horns.

"This is our time to strike," Fenris said, almost looking ready to charge.

"Wait," Riona called him back. "Let us mages make the first move. You can charge in once they have been softened up a bit."

"How will you avoid blasting the poor boy to smithereens?" Anders asked.

"Just watch," Riona grinned. "Ready, Beth?" As her sister gave her the nod, Riona leaned over the cliff's edge and aimed a spell at young Saemus. The boy looked with surprise at a protective sphere materializing around him, cutting him off from his captors, who watched the scene with eyes wide in surprise. Then, the sky above them erupted, courtesy of Bethany's spell, and great balls of flame tumbled down on the narrow path, setting everything in their path on fire, save for Saemus, well protected by the barrier around him.

"Leave something for us to play with, you crazy mages!" Varric grumbled, rushing down to the mountain path, Bianca held at the ready. Fenris charged past him, his sword raised as he cleaved into the first mercenary who had managed to escape the flames, but not the stinging swing of the blade.

While Bethany's firestorm spell had looked positively apocalyptic watching from above,  the truth was that the mercenaries were far from defeated, once the first impact of the fire had passed over. Six or seven lay dead, several were wounded heavily, but the majority were now regrouping, lead by their dark skinned, ranting butch of a leader. However, the landscape was still well against the mercenaries, as only three or four of them could attack them at once, those behind having to stand uselessly or try to grab a bow or set of throwing knives and join the battle from the distance.

Meanwhile, Fenris fought like a possessed beast on the frontlines, his sword a spinning harbinger of death, mowing down the mercenaries one by one, as Varric's crossbow picked off those who would seek to climb the cliffs, trying to gain advantage from which to employ their bows. Anders stood a little behind Fenris, white light jumping from his hands and towards the elf, helping Fenris to overcome a nasty blow from Ginnis, the mercenary leader, restoring his energy immediately. Aided by the supportive spells of the Warden, particularly the one that hastened their every move, the rest of the mercenaries were overcome with minimal fuss and soon enough, Riona found herself cutting the ropes that held Saemus' hands behind his back, setting the youth free.

"So, I am freed from my captors, only to be recaptured by others, I expect?" he asked, staring at Riona.

"You didn't seem to be enjoying yourself in the company of the Winters, so we thought we'd come and give you a hand," Riona shrugged. "Were we wrong to help?"

"No. Your assistance is appreciated, Serah," Saemus stood up shakily. "I would never agree that the bounty for my return be paid to Ashaad's murderers." He avoided staring at the dead woman who had been carrying the severed qunari head. "But to those who avenged his murder... that is a different matter entirely. You will be well compensated I'm sure."

"Was Ashaad the qunari that had captured you?" Bethany stepped forward to ask.

"Captured?" Saemus looked puzzled. "Ah yes, he would say that, wouldn't he. I was in no need in rescuing, I can assure you. I imagine my father disagreed."

"Be that as it may, I hope you don't mind returning with us to the Keep," Riona said. "I'm sorry for the loss of your friend, but there is nothing left for you to do here now that he is gone."

Saemus nodded quietly as they prepared to leave back for Kirkwall. Fenris came up to the boy and pointed at one of the fallen mercenaries. "The leader is still alive, if barely," he said, passing a knife to the boy. "Should you feel like it. I know I would."

The young man approached the prone figure of Ginnis, dropping on his knees next to her. "She ordered them to cut off Ashaad's head and present it to the people of Kirkwall as a trophy. I wonder if I should repay her with the same. I don't think I can," he admitted, then grabbing the dagger firmly. Closing his eyes shut, he started to violently stab the injured woman's face. Ginnis screamed for a while, then died. Saemus stood up and looked down at his bloodstained clothing. "So brutal. Strange, but I do feel a little better." He stared at them. "Now, take me back to my father."

**~***~**

It was already late in the afternoon, but fortunately the seneschal and the viscount were still in the Keep when they returned with their highly valued prize. The reunion of father and son was less than joyful, however, with Saemus clearly resentful of his father for sending thugs to recover him, the viscount in turn displeased about his son endangering his position with his questionable public display of sympathy for the Qunari heretics.

"I hope one day you'll realize that they are not the monsters everyone wants you to believe they are," Saemus argued loudly as he was being escorted away by one of viscount's menservants. "The Arishok could have used me for propaganda, and yet he never did so. He is noble, I tell you, as are the rest of them."

"Was it not because you were with one of those... what are they called..." viscount hesitated, searching for words.

"Tal-Vashoth," seneschal Bran inserted helpfully.

"Ashaad was no Tal-Vashoth," Saemus shouted as he was being led away. "He was sent by Arishok to map the Wounded Coast, and I **chose** to go with him!"

"Irrelevant," Viscount Dumar shook his bald head once Saemus was out of the earshot. "Better that he was thought abducted than to have the Qunari influence suspected in my own family. No matter how benign his intentions, it is just too much."

"My apologies Your Excellency, witnessing this clearly wasn't my affair," Riona suggested humbly.

Dumar gave her a good long look, while the seneschal moved to explain. "One Serah Hawke, Your Excellency," he said. "She facilitated Saemus's quick retrieval. I understand that the expansion of the Winters towards Kirkwall has also met an _unfortunate_ setback while performing this important task for the office."

"Most good news," the viscount nodded. "Hawke, eh? I seem to remember Vanard speaking about you in high regard some time ago. In connection with some request..."

"My mother is petitioning you about the recovery of our family estate," Riona said, bowing. "We are the descendents of the Amell family."

"The Amells? How interesting," the viscount looked a little surprised. "I will look into the matter soon, you have my word. Bran, move this matter higher on my agenda, will you? Also, please make sure these good people are paid what they deserve," he said, then his stern face adopting a more bitter expression. "I must leave now, and hope that I can salvage the relationship with my son."

"This way, Serah Hawke," Bran said, leading Riona out of the office and onwards to the treasury. "Your payment awaits."  

**~***~**

The next morning after a wild party in the Hanged Man to celebrate finally meeting the fifty sovereign mark, Riona found herself in the Gallows together with Varric, asking herself one simple question. _Why?_

When she had met Isabela the night before in the Hanged Man, the luscious pirate had parted with way too much information regarding her visit to the Blooming Rose, but amongst all the embarrassing details, there was also a sliver of useful information. While Jethann had no idea where to find Ninette, he mentioned that someone else had been looking for her. A templar by the name of Emeric.

Why was a templar interested in this ordinary woman? This was one of the questions that was on Riona's mind, motivating her not to simply abandon the task. And it wasn't as if they didn't need more coin, even if they could now afford to meet Bartrand's demands. Also, Varric had told Ninette's husband that they would take on the task, and breaking his word was not an option.

It seemed as if Riona was slowly becoming somewhat of a regular in the Gallows, as some of the templars passing by greeted her, even if she was sure she hadn't spoken to them before. In the end, the first familiar face she saw belonged to one of those recruit friends of Keran, the young man named Hugh. He was all too happy to run and fetch Emeric, shortly returning with an older man with long graying hair and crease-lined face, following him closely. Hugh quickly introduced them, before bowing and leaving them alone.

"I understand you were looking in the disappearance of a woman called Ninette," Riona got straight to the point. This templar looked like an old, weary combatant who would not stand for pussy-footing around the issue at hand. "May I inquire of what interest would a simple housewife be to a templar like yourself?"

"I do not deny asking for her, but I must first ask what business is that of yours, Serah Hawke?" Emeric asked in return, looking at her suspiciously.

"I was asked by Ghyslain to look into the matter," Riona explained.

Emeric nodded slowly. "Then I suppose I can tell you what I found out, which is precious little," he started his tale. "I began my investigation when one of our Circle mages disappeared. You might think this is not a big deal, mages routinely try to flee the Circle, but Mharen was older and hardly adventurous. She had never shown any desire to abandon the Circle, and it made very little sense that she would suddenly do so."

"You tried to track her by using her phylactery, of course," Riona said.

"It led me to Lowtown and into the foundry district, but there the tracks became muddled and we could not proceed," Emeric explained.

"Why did you assume that Ninette's disappearance might be linked to Mharen's?"

Emeric shrugged. "It was a gut instinct at first. I dug a little and found that four women had disappeared in similar circumstances over the past month, no body or ransom note showing up. They just... vanished. The guard still didn't think that was enough to link the disappearances."

"I'll make sure Aveline is properly embarrassed when we prove that the guard are slacking off," Varric chuckled at himself.

"Is there anything else that could help us?" Riona asked. So far they had learned precious little to go on.

"I'm not sure... as you can see, I never had much substantial evidence to go on," Emeric admitted sadly. "Still, I am sure something here isn't right. Oh, one thing... it's probably nothing, but... before we even used Mharen's phylactery, I was considering a different path. She had received flowers from a suitor the previous day, and I thought she had gone to see him. But nobody knew who that man might have been."

Riona felt like a jolt of electricity had passed through her. "Flowers? What flowers?"

"I don't remember anymore... wait, white lilies, I think. Yes, I am sure of it now." Riona exchanged looks with Varric, feeling blood draining from her cheeks. "I don't see how that is important?"  

"Looks like you were right after all, Ser Emeric," Riona said. "Ninette received a bouquet of white lilies on the previous day before her disappearance. You have been very helpful."

Emeric looked grim but still pleased about having been in the right. "I wish you best of luck in your investigation, Serah Hawke," he said, shaking her hand. "I do not plan to get involved in it myself at this point, but should I learn something new, I will make it known to you."

As Riona and Varric left shortly thereafter, she found herself giving instructions to her dwarven friend. "I think I will take a group to the foundries later this evening, when all the workers have gone home, see if we can dig up something that the templars missed," she said. "Also, I want Jethann watched at all times. I don't think he's our man, but it can't be dismissed. If he has sent those flowers as Ghyslain suspects..."

"Good thinking, Hawke," Varric looked at her, appearing impressed. "I'll handle that myself, perhaps ask Isabela to help. You see what you can sniff out in Lowtown."

**~***~**

Returning home, filled with resolution to unmask the villain behind the disappearances of innocent women, Riona was unpleasantly surprised to see Bethany's face being tear-stained as her sister opened the doors to let her in. "Oh, Riona! Something terrible has happened!" she lamented.

"What? Something with mother?" Riona immediately started to shake with worry.

"No... mother's fine... where did you keep the money, Riona? The one for expedition... please tell me you moved it to another hiding spot..."

"It should be right where I left it, under that loose floorboard at the foot of our bed," Riona ran into their room, sliding on her knees and then quickly removing the loose piece of wood. She poked her hand inside, expecting to find the heavy bag of coins, but only grasped thin air. Panicking, she swatted around but to no avail. She lowered herself on the floor, peering into the hole, but seeing nothing. The bag was gone!

"Ri, we were pretty drunk last night, and we chatted about the gold while at the Hanged Man, I bet," Bethany thought loudly. "Maybe someone heard us."

"There is no sign of breaking in," their mother entered the discussion. "I was home at all times, and I have very light sleep. I would have known."

"Unless... we did talk about it back here too, I guess..." Bethany gasped, paling with realization.

"Mother... where is Uncle Gamlen?" Riona said slowly.

"He's been gone all morning, long before anyone else got up," mother said. "I was a little surprised that he got up in the middle of the night, but..."

"Oh no... Uncle, how could you do this to us!" Bethany said, collapsing in a chair weakly.

"Uncle... you are a dead man," Riona growled, feeling empty and vengeful at the same time. "You hear it Gamlen?" she shouted at the ceiling in futility. "You're dead! DEAD!"


	26. Chapter 26

_9:31 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"That's enough bawling your eyes out, Hawke," Riona felt Varric's hand on her shoulder, as she was slumped in a chair at the Hanged Man, face buried in her hands. "Moaning about what's done won't help. I'll have my contacts track Gamlen's movements, though he might have already parted with the coin. I know some people were starting to crack down about the money he owed to them."

"So he stole from us to pay his debts," Riona cursed. "Useless bloody bastard..."

"You'll think of something," silky tones of Isabela's voice always did wonders in calming her. "You always do, kitten."

"Thanks, I guess," Riona shrugged. She grabbed a glass with unidentified highly alcoholic slur and gulped it in one go. Something occurred to her. "Wait, weren't one of you supposed to be keeping an eye on Jethann?"

"Oh, I had another _talk_ with him again, and made sure to ask about those white lilies," Isabela explained. "He didn't send them, and he truly didn't have a clue who might have done that. I think we can leave him alone."

"Very well, I'll trust you on this," Riona said. The terrible swill was threatening to come back on her, churning her stomach. "That leaves the foundries as our last chance. I propose we go there tonight... Maker knows I need something to do."

"Listen, Hawke," Varric pulled a chair next to her and sat down, his voice becoming a whisper. "There's something we can do about the situation, as I fear we won't be able to get the coin back from your Uncle. I have been putting it off, because... it might be risky, then again, it might not."

"Oh? What is it?"

"There was this one dwarf who had a lot of coin he wanted to invest into Bartrand's venture. Bartrand would not listen to any of it, however, because that dwarf... well, let's just say our families have had some past disagreements, that may or may not have ended in blood," Varric explained. "The dwarf, Dougal, is a bit of a shady character, even if he has never been dishonest with me personally."

"Is he with Carta, perchance?"

"Yes, though I don't think his rank is very high," Varric replied. "Still, he has some influence in the underworld, and not the best of reputations. But considering we're desperate... if you want me to poke him about his interest, I can do that."

"You mean, he loans the money to us and we invest it into Bartrand's mission?" Riona asked. "Probably with a steep interest rate. And without telling Bartrand where the money originated from."

"That's about the idea, yes," Varric admitted.

"I expected something worse from all the hesitation and shivering," Isabela said from the other side of the table, and Riona found herself quietly agreeing.

"It's just... not something I should do, given the history between our families," Varric said, looking a bit unhappy. "But if we're out of options, I think we ought to do it." Riona nodded. "Good, then we're in agreement. I'll speak with him at the first opportunity."

Riona rose from the table. "In the meantime, I'll go rouse some of the others into joining us later in the evening. Hey, I wonder if this Ghyslain would pay us fifty sovereigns if we brought his wife back, eh?" she added darkly as she left.

**~***~**

Riona headed straight to the Viscount's Keep, intending to have a talk with Aveline. In the end, the Guard-Captain was unable to help much with the mystery of the disappearing women, Emeric's concerns likely having been shrugged off by one of her lieutenants. While explaining the story to her friend, Riona did feel like the evidence was very circumstantial at best, and she couldn't truly fault the guard for rejecting it. Aveline had a point in stating that if they spent time chasing down every wild theory, the real work would be left unattended.

Aveline regretfully informed Riona that she wouldn't be able to join them later in the evening, but did express great interest in any new evidence they should uncover. As Riona was about to leave, Aveline stopped her, passing an official looking blue envelope over to her. "I was supposed to give this to your mother and her only, but somehow I think I can trust you," she said. "Seneschal Bran gave it to me earlier this morning."

"Sure, you can trust me to deliver this back to mother," Riona said, casually tearing the envelope open. "After I've read it, of course."

"You're not supposed to do that," Aveline reprimanded her sternly, before her expression melted and she leaned closer to Riona. "What does it say? I've been dying to know ever since Bran gave it to me."

" _'Your petition to reclaim your family (Amell) estate has been approved'_ ," Riona read, her face lighting with joy as the meaning of the words registered in her mind. " _'The ownership of the estate will be returned to you upon successful registration with the land-office and clearing the registration fees which are calculated from the size of the land property and maintenance expenses while under the management of the city. As of now, the fee is calculated to be...'_ "

"There must be a mistake," Aveline blinked.

Riona fell weakly on her friend, her knees buckling from the shocking figure listed on the paper. "Two hundred eighty-nine sovereigns?" she managed. "Where am I supposed to get that kind of money? Especially now that Gamlen cleaned us out completely. I can't show this to mother!"

"You would be breaking several laws by keeping this from her," Aveline said. Her face softened then. "But... it really doesn't seem like knowing this would be any comfort to them at all. I suppose I won't insist then."

"After the expedition... if we even manage to get in on that, maybe I might have just enough coin..." Riona mused. "But really, thanks a **lot** Viscount Dumar! If this is how you treat those who help you, I'd loathe to be your enemy."  

"Dumar probably doesn't even know about it, these costs seem to be calculated by some of the clerks under the seneschal," Aveline said. "I doubt there's anything to be done, though."

"No, I imagine not," Riona shook her head sadly. "Well, at least it's been legally awarded to us again. Now it's just about the minor technicality... worth three hundreds of sovereigns."

**~***~**

After dark, Riona met the others at the Hanged Man. Everyone was there except Aveline and Merrill. Anders and Fenris quickly offered their condolences about the loss of the expedition funds, while Varric informed her that one of those who had lent money to Gamlen, a Coterie thug named Brekker, was seen boasting about coming in to considerable fortune. Riona responded by telling Varric to commence the deal with Dougal as there now was no chance of getting the money back. And having gotten over her initial bloodlust, Riona no longer felt much like beating Gamlen senseless should he ever show his worthless hide in these parts again.

Shortly thereafter, they headed out towards the foundry district, the usually busy factories sinking in quiet twilight, illuminated by all too few torches. This was one part of Lowtown which was very much devoid of life in the nighttime. Whores stuck to the vicinity of the Hanged Man and the squares near it, cutthroats slinked around in the shadows in the residential areas, there was no one here to mug near the foundries at night.

"I'm not sure how we should go about this, anyway," Riona shrugged. "It's probably like searching needle in a haystack. Should we try to search the foundries one by one?"

"That sounds incredibly boring," Isabela yawned. "But if we must..."

"Let's start with this one on the left," Bethany suggested, pointing at a nondescript, grey brick building. "About as promising as any of them."

They proceeded towards the entrance to find it locked, but that was short work for Isabela. Riona had never been inside a foundry and didn't even know what to expect, but she could at least realize what the big furnaces were, even if she had no clue about much else. Rows of neat bronze castings lay in their molds, prepared for transportation. Everything was calm and quiet, and they quickly spread to go through the rooms at the back of the building, including a small office, but the search yielded nothing. This seemed the unlikeliest site for the heinous crime they were investigating, and having searched another factory with no results, Riona was starting to wonder if Emeric's lead wasn’t completely off track.

Still, the night was young and they pressed on, sweeping the district as they proceeded. One of the foundries was still open, and as they barged inside, a man shouted at them to clear out and allow him to work. Riona had uttered timid apologies to what appeared like a beleaguered owner of the foundry and they quickly moved on to search the next building. It took some time for a certain thought to start forming in Riona's mind, slowly coming to the forefront and starting to poke itself into prominence. It had something to do with one of the foundries they had visited, but what? Digging through the drawers in yet another office, she suddenly froze, the thought crystallizing in her head.

 _Why was the foundry owner wearing mage robes?_  

"Why was the foundry owner wearing mage robes," she repeated aloud in a dull voice.

"What was that?" Anders, going through the contents of the desk, stopped and looked at her.

"How did I miss that," Riona slapped herself on the forehead. "The man who told us to clear out, he was in a mage garb and... I don't really know how I missed that. He just... acted so naturally. As if he did own the place."

"Let's get back there immediately," Anders said, running outside and shouting for the others to follow.

When they got back to the foundry in question, predictably, the man was no longer there. But as they all milled about the place, looking for whatever clue had been left behind, there was a sudden sharp crack at the entrance door as it was locked from the outside, and dozens of shades accompanied by several abominations and rage and desire demons suddenly jumped them. Bethany got badly cut off from the rest of them, and suffered most from the surprise attack, swarmed by shades. By the time Riona and Anders cleared their way to her, Bethany had already taken several blows and was lying on the ground barely conscious.

Even if the battle was very difficult, and it took them great effort to prevail, Riona was pleased to see Isabela doing the right thing. The Rivaini dodged all her opponents and maneuvered her way to the door, deftly opening the lock and darting back outside to follow the mysterious mage responsible for the ambush. Fenris and Varric fought heroically to finish off the sneaky desire demon, and while Anders was still busy healing Bethany, Isabela returned, looking very annoyed.

"No luck?" Riona asked, rather stating the obvious.

"I would have caught him, he was carrying something heavy and couldn't run fast," Isabela spoke, irritation clear in her voice. "But he dumped the sack over the wall, threw some spell that stunned me and when I came to, he was gone, disappeared."

"Where did he dispose of the bag?" Fenris asked, coming up to Isabela. Blood was trickling from a shallow wound on his brow, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I'm pretty sure it's lost to us," Isabela shrugged. "I heard it fall in the waters of the channel below with a loud plunk."

"Still, show me," Fenris demanded.

"Alright, alright," Isabela groused, leading him back outside, Varric following.

Riona looked at Anders, crouched next to Bethany, her sister slowly starting to come to. "Will she be alright?" she asked the Warden.

"Yes, she's in no danger," Anders replied, not taking his eyes off her sister. "You can go."

Annoyed, jealous and muttering, Riona ran after the others, catching up quickly at a weird scene of Fenris stripping himself of his light mail armor and passing it over to Isabela, who was reluctant to accept it. "Tell him he's being insane, Hawke," she demanded.

"You're insane, Fenris!" Riona exclaimed, then looking back at Isabela. "Uh, what's he doing. He's not going to..."

"Oh yes, he's going to be a hero and get himself killed by jumping on the rocks below," Isabela complained. "Only I didn't really mean to say 'hero', I meant 'idiot'."

"Don't be stupid," Fenris said angrily. "That bag might be the evidence we need and even though there is barely any current in these waters, we can't wait until the morning."

"The elf is crazy, but he also raises a good point," Varric agreed.

"Let me give you a bit of help, Fenris," Riona said, walking over to the low wall and peering over it. She could not see much in the darkness, only a weak light reflecting from the surface of the foreboding waters. Riona quickly cast a simple light spell, directing it downwards, until it reached the surface of the water, then directing it in all directions to allow Fenris a good look at the waters below.

"No sight of any bag," Varric said. "It must have sunk. I pray you're a good swimmer, elf."

"The bag was heavy, I don't know if you can swim out carrying it. Do try not to kill yourself," Isabela even managed to look a tiny bit worried as she spoke.

"It looks safe enough, there should be no underwater rocks in a man-made channel anyway," Fenris said, running up the wall and leaping off. Riona turned away, unable to look, as he hit the surface of the water with a loud splash and disappeared. With beating hearts, hands gripping the wall tightly, they stood there, watching for any ripples on the surface of the water, but there was nothing.

"Why does he always have to do something insane like that," Isabela said in a strained voice. "Should have just knocked him out to prevent him from jumping..."

"Wait, stave your tears, I can see something," Varric exclaimed, pointing at tiny bubbles and ripples at the surface of the water, Riona immediately moving the ball of light where the dwarf had pointed at. "He's just fine, I told you he would be," he said then, allowing himself to exhale in relief, indicating he hadn't been all that sure of Fenris' success himself.

"Did you get the bag?" Riona shouted at the wet elf below.

"Yes," came the reply. "Feels like that bastard must have put some iron bars in it to make sure it would sink."

"How can we get down there?" Riona asked.

"Jump," came the unhelpful reply.

"Any advice for the sane people?" she shouted in irritation.

"Get down to the Docks," Fenris said, starting to slowly drag his heavy load ashore.

Bethany and Anders had caught up to them by this time, Riona relieved to see her sister alive and well. She wasted no time in letting the two newcomers know what had passed, but when she urged Bethany and Anders to follow them to the Docks below, the Warden raised a warning hand. "I think Bethany has had enough excitement for one day," he said.

"I don't feel so great, sis," Bethany smiled apologetically. "It might be better if Anders took me home."

"To Gamlen's place," Riona stated, realizing how awkward that sounded.

"Well... duh?" Bethany looked at her oddly. "Do we have any other place to call home?"

"Err, never mind me, I'll see you later then," Riona said, thankful for the darkness that hid the embarrassment written on her face. "Let's go," she ordered the others, but Isabela and Varric were already way ahead of her, rushing to the closest exit to the Docks.

Fenris was standing next to a heavy looking sack as they arrived at the easternmost pier he had swam out at. He was dressed only in his smallclothes, water dripping off him and the sight of his body in the moonlight distracted Riona momentarily, but she came to quickly when Isabela's elbow sharply poked her in the ribs. "Did you check the bags yet, Fenris?" she recovered to ask.

"Yes," he replied plainly, while accepting some of his clothes and armor back from Isabela. "You don't want to look at the contents though. I think it's better if we deliver it straight to the guards."

"This is no time to be squeamish, Fenris," Riona said firmly. "We need coin very badly, and if we don't deliver any proof of Ninette's fate to Ghyslain, he's not going to pay us. I don't know what in this bag could be so horrible, but we need to search through it nevertheless. If we give it over to the guard, we give up our reward with it," she stepped up closer to the bag and looked inside, unable to make out much in this darkness.

Riona bravely stuck her hand inside the bag and withdrew something clammy and cold. Upon further inspection, it turned out to be a human arm, severed at the elbow joint. "Oh, crap!" she yelped, throwing the body part away in disgust. "...shit!" she swore, very unladylike, when the arm fell into the channel water.

"I'm not swimming after that," Fenris shook his head, already having put parts of his armor back on.

"This is no time to be squeamish," Isabela repeated mockingly behind her back, then bursting into laughter. Even Varric was unable to hide his amusement, joining in with hearty chuckle.

"You too Varric, eh?" Riona glared at him accusingly.

"Sorry, Hawke," the dwarf laughed. "You sort of dug your own grave there."

Riona just grumbled, finally giving up. "Fine, fine! The bag with assorted body parts goes to the city guard! I hear that they can hardly wait for their prize..."

**~***~**

When Riona visited Aveline in the barracks three days later, the redhead already had a comprehensive report on her table, concerning the body parts retrieved by Riona and her friends.

"From what we can tell, the remains in the bag belong to seven or eight different victims," Aveline spoke, reading from the report. "Identifying the victims is a very slow process and so far we have been able to find the names of four of the women. Ninette is one of them."

"What about Mharen, the Circle mage?" Riona asked.

"She has been identified as well. I will spare you the details on just how we were able to," Aveline looked a little pale herself, convincing Riona that she truly did not want to know. "I have never seen something quite as sick as this," her friend admitted. "Sadly the culprit got away, I believe he will probably lay low from now on, lessening our chances of ever catching him. A thorough sweep of foundry district has been carried out over the last two days, but with no results. The man has left nothing behind, the factory you indicated was completely clean as well."

"It was... very disturbing, alright," Riona admitted. She paused for a moment, thinking. "You know how much I need the coin. Ghyslain will demand some proof of Ninette's death before he's going to pay us anything."

Aveline reached into a drawer of her desk and withdrew a small envelope. She opened it and shook out a thin golden ring, giving it a brief look before passing it to Riona. "Against the regulations, but I see nothing wrong with him getting the ring from you. Will save one of my men from making the delivery and suffer that runt's verbal abuse." Aveline clearly wasn't fond of de Carrac.

"Thanks, Aveline, you're such a true friend," Riona said, smiling warmly. "I regret how rarely we are now able to, well, adventure together."

"I know what you mean," Aveline said, her eyes sad for a moment. "But adventuring isn't something that truly becomes captain of the guard. Perhaps things will ease up a little in time and I can transfer more duties to my lieutenants, freeing up my schedule."

"Hope so," Riona agreed. "However... when we finally put together the coin towards the Deep Roads expedition, that trip would take months, I doubt you would be able to join us."

"No. I'm afraid that is quite simply out of the question," Aveline shook her head. "I shudder at the thought of letting you infants run around in those terrible places without me watching out for you, and I will be stuck here, worrying myself sick, unable to do anything. Imagine how your mother will feel!"

"Can you keep a secret?" Riona asked, feeling a bit silly for doing so. Of course Aveline could keep a secret, she was perhaps the only person she could truly trust not to blabber. The redhead just nodded, so she continued. "Mother won't be alone. I'm not taking Bethany with me."

"Does she know this?"

"Not yet..." Riona admitted. "She'll be mad at me, I can see it already. But... I'm aware there's a high chance I am not coming back. I would at least keep Bethany safe, not make mother lose both of her daughters. I can't do that to her."

"Don't keep all your eggs in the same basket, don't send all your daughters to the same Deep Roads?" Aveline asked, a little flicker of amusement in her eyes.

Riona laughed at the comparison. "Quite so. You'll keep an eye out on Beth and mother while I'm gone, right?"

"As much as I can, Riona, I promise," Aveline said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "You are a good daughter, a good sister... and a very good friend."

"Aww, thanks Aveline," Riona blushed, feeling very touched by the unexpected praise. "I have kept you from your work for too long, though. I should really be on my way."

Aveline smiled and gave a brief nod. "Think nothing of it, Riona."

Riona was already on her way towards the door, when she thought of something. Perhaps... a little payback could and should be performed towards certain people for having fun at her expense last night. "I forgot something, Aveline," she said, turning back. "I need to make a trip to the Gallows to inform the templar Emeric about Mharen's death, and I would really feel a lot more comfortable wearing that uniform. Would you... let me borrow it just briefly? I'll come straight back and return it."

"Hmm... oh, very well, I don't have time to go to the Gallows with you right now, anyway," Aveline relented, looking deeply puzzled as to why Riona all of a sudden seemed so excited about visiting the Gallows.

**~***~**

Riona then made a series of quick trips to first inform Ghyslain about Ninette's fate, taking a measure of petty satisfaction when she let the man know that the ring was removed from his wife's severed hand, seeing him jump from horror. Not only had he paid her the three sovereigns, he'd also let her keep Ninette's ring, unwilling to touch it. Then, Riona had rushed to the Gallows to let Emeric know that his suspicions had proven correct to an even larger extent than the templar himself thought. She left Emeric wallowing in smug satisfaction of having been in the right, but without getting paid, the man probably assumed that for an apostate mage to be allowed to walk free, she would have to perform such tasks with her continued freedom as an adequate payment in itself. The worst thing about this notion was that it was entirely so very, very true.

It was late in the afternoon when she arrived at the Hanged Man, still wearing the guard uniform, hoping that Aveline would never hear of this little side trip. As she had hoped, Varric was there, telling stories to the audience consisting of serving wenches and a pair of drunks, who did not seem all that attentive. "...and so he throws the bag with all evidence over the wall and into the water. There is no time for hesitation, and what does our heroine do? Hawke jumps up on the wall, in one smooth motion discards all her clothing and gloriously nude, dives from the height of thirty feet head first into the cold channel water..."

Riona groaned inwardly as she approached the dwarf and his now more excited audience. _Gloriously nude, eh? I'll show you!_ "Varric Tethras?" she said, hoping to sound official and intimidating as she roughly grasped Varric's shoulder.

"Eh... yes, guards... woman?" Varric turned around, squinting at her. "Anything the matter, kind Serah?"

"I hereby charge you with thirty-seven counts of causing damage to public property," Riona started to recite. "Twenty-three counts of thievery, seventeen counts of manslaughter, six counts of inciting a riot and three counts of public urination."

Varric blinked, looking quite stricken. "I assure you there must some misunderst-... wait, public urination??"

Riona removed her helmet, almost doubling up from laughter as she saw the look on her friend's face. "Oh Varric..." she wheezed, unable to stand. "You should have... you should have seen your face..."


	27. Chapter 27

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"Some of these things are just awful and don't make any sense," Merrill spoke, sitting at the table in her apartment, her finger tracing the translated lines of text on a piece of parchment. Riona and Bethany were peering over her shoulder as the elf explained what she had been able to learn in these past weeks. "This is the third lengthy, complicated ritual that I have decrypted now, and none of them say a thing about their intent."

"Considering how many slaves are required for this one," Bethany pointed at the most recent translation. "I doubt that its purpose is anything noble."

"I agree," Merrill nodded. "But I am sure this is the one that has been performed in Kirkwall, sometime long ago in the time of Imperium."

"How can you be so sure," Riona was puzzled, for nothing in the text alone indicated any references to a particular location.

"I'll show you," the elf reached across the table and grabbed the original tome she had translated from. Her slender fingers quickly skipped to the right pages, as she pointed at an elaborate symbol that appeared several times in the text. "I have seen this referring to Kirkwall in ancient texts. But the city wasn't called Kirkwall, then. It was called Eremius, after a powerful Tevinter magister and the founder of the city."

"I'm pretty sure I've seen this symbol before," Riona mused, trying to remember, but the memory was failing her. "It was somewhere in the city, though, some engraving or something... so I think you are right."

"So they had hundreds of mages working here in hidden chambers below, sacrificing lots and lots of slaves? But for what exact purpose?" Bethany wondered, turning to look at their elven friend. "You suppose the chamber we went to was one such used by these mages?"

"I'm sure that's it," Merrill nodded. "I think this is the ritual that the Midnight Compendium refers to, because it's supposedly something specific to Kirkwall, and only this one ritual in the tome of Lovais bears this mark."

"So we have description of some frighteningly vile ritual and instructions on how to preserve its seals or wards, indicating some recent activity in that," Riona concluded, summarizing their discoveries. "You know, considering the thread started with Danarius, I just wonder..."

"Maybe chasing Fenris wasn't the only reason he was here in Kirkwall?" Bethany asked.

"Well, I am sure if anyone has some knowledge of what has been done here in the past, it would be the magisters in Minrathous," Merrill said.

"We need to find out the purpose of that ritual," Riona said determinedly. "Merrill, I know you feel that there's nothing else of use in that book, but please, just on the off chance that you're wrong, keep translating the rest of it."

"I can do that if you wish," Merrill nodded. "But what if we find nothing there?"

"There's bound to be some old Tevinter era records left in this place," Riona mused. "In the Chantry, at the Circle or in the templar libraries, archives at the Viscount's Keep... it's just that getting the access to such places would be difficult."

"Or maybe we'll get lucky and come across something on our adventures," Bethany suggested hopefully. "And I'll keep checking with those street peddlers, they sometimes have the kind of stuff they don't even recognize the value of."

"All good ideas," Riona said, stepping away from the table. "I should really be going now, though. Varric is bound to come looking for me soon, I think."

"Oh right, you're meeting that dwarf tonight, aren't you. What's his name, Dougal," Bethany looked at her, a little worried.

"Yep. It'll be alright, I'm sure," Riona replied, allowing a small smile. It had taken quite some time to track Dougal down, and then to agree on the terms of the loan, finalizing the deal had taken almost two months. At last they had come to an agreement a few nights ago, under which Riona would be obliged to repay one hundred sovereigns to Dougal after her return from the Deep Roads. Tonight, Dougal would bring the gold over to one of the taverns he frequented, shockingly an even more seedy place than the Hanged Man, and they would put their signatures on the parchment outlying the terms of the loan.

"Good luck, Riona!" Merrill called after her as she was about to leave.

"Bring back our fifty sovereigns!" Bethany added.

"I'll do my best," she replied, stepping outside, into the chilly winter breeze. As she hurried back home to get ready for the meeting, the thought of where she had seen the symbol Merrill showed her, still kept plaguing her mind. It had been quite a while ago, in some... dark place, dungeon or... basement... no, not basement... vault! Suddenly, the symbol spun before her eyes, engraved across the surface of a shield, fixed above the vault doors...

"Oh crap!" she said aloud, stopping in realization of what it was. _That's not just some ancient symbol identifying Kirkwall. That's also the Amell coat-of-arms._

**~***~**

"Told you there was nothing to worry about, Hawke," Varric spoke walking alongside her, sounding pleased as they were on their way back to the Hanged Man.

"You're not fooling me, Varric, you didn't seem comfortable dealing with that man, yourself," Riona replied, mirth in her eyes. "Admit it."

"There's something... about him, that just makes me... twitchy," the dwarf said. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I think it's his excessive friendliness," Riona suggested. Varric looked at her curiously, then nodding. "I would prefer if men from his background were harsh, crude and insulting, not overly polite. It just... doesn't fit. Makes one twitchy, like you said."

"That's just it, you put it in words better than I could have," Varric chuckled. "And I'm supposed to be the bloody storyteller."

"Oh, you're a storyteller alright. _Gloriously nude._ I'll remember that one for the rest of my life, I think," Riona laughed. She then gently patted the heavy pouch at her belt, full with coins. "Still, I'm glad that's settled. Tomorrow morning we can pay Bartrand and finally get those wheels rolling. Maker knows, it's been too long of a wait."

"True enough. Bartrand has been having rotten luck finding new entrances, getting more and more desperate. I heard him say that if nothing new comes up before spring, he's just going to call the whole bloody thing off."

"Well, he'll be mightily pleased to see us tomorrow, then," Riona smiled, as they continued walking the narrow passages, the few people wandering them respectfully ducking aside at the sight of them. "Any news of Gamlen?" she asked a while later.

"Still camped in Darktown, convinced he's doing a bloody good job at hiding," Varric said, sounding amused. "Are you sure you don't want to let him know that you're not out for his blood?"

"Nope. Let him suffer for a few months more."

"Ouch. Such cruel mistress you are, Hawke."

"You wouldn't love me any other way, Varric," she grinned at the dwarf.

"True enough, true enough," he winked back, then stopping and pulling Riona back as well. "Would you look at that," he said, pointing ahead.

Riona squinted, trying to see what Varric was hinting at. She could see a regal looking woman in... the clothes of Chantry sister? Getting accosted by a group of ruffians? "Looks like one of your long-shot rumors is coming good after all, Varric," she said.

"Well, it'll go rotten pretty quick unless we help that out of her depth sister," Varric said, drawing Bianca, as Riona already readied a spell of her own. She was quick to employ her usual tactics again, throwing a protective barrier on the prospective hostage to make sure they would survive the following encounter. As the thugs were still looking around as to where the spell had come from, Bianca's bolts had already felled three of them, and Riona's spell casting did the rest, sending the last two thugs running and neither Riona nor Varric bothered to give chase.

The sister seemed strangely unperturbed by the events, calmly wiping some dust off her robes and then eyeing Riona and Varric as they arrived at the scene. "Thank you for your help," she said, her voice sounding assured, calculated. "I came here to offer a job for someone bold and with integrity... just the type who would rush to someone's aid."

"We're no longer looking for employment," Riona replied, remembering the pouch at her belt. While more coin was always appreciated, she felt a bit weary of the Chantry representatives. They were only one step away from templars, after all. Not to mention, there was something... not quite right about this woman. She was acting with a lot more confidence than her situation merited, and her appearance, the narrow, cool grey eyes and deathly pale skin, somehow felt a little off-putting.  

"You would be doing the Chantry a great service, one that would be appreciated in both sentiment and coin," the sister tried again. "The job is hardly difficult. I have a charge who needs passage from the city. You seem more than capable to settle the matter quickly."

Riona exchanged looks with Varric. "Well... I suppose," she finally gave in.

"You have chosen well," the woman spoke, then turning aside to stare at a dark alleyway between two adjacent warehouses. "You and your men can stop hiding, Varnell."

Riona gasped quietly as she saw a group of templars emerge from the dark corner, approaching them quickly. None of them looked familiar from her visits to the Gallows. _No wonder she wasn't worried for her life._ "An added incentive for you to help, I am sure, considering the display of magic earlier," the sister said, a little smugly. "I am glad I did not have to invoke that in order to persuade you."

"What can I say? It turned out to be an offer we couldn't refuse," Varric tried his humor on the sister, but it was deflected completely and utterly.

"Varnell, give them directions to the safehouse," the woman instructed. "Meet me there in two hours, I trust that will be plenty of time for you to prepare."

"We'll be there," Riona answered, with obviously factitious politeness. As Varnell explained the directions to Varric, she couldn't help but to bitterly wonder whether she would have to perform personal errands for every templar and Chantry sister in Kirkwall before she and her sister could breathe easy and live without fear.

**~***~  
**

Back at the Hanged Man, the first thing Riona did was to hand the fifty sovereigns over into Varric's safekeeping. Now that Gamlen's house was scum-free, she could have kept the coin there, but somehow she was already too paranoid to have such large sum on her. Besides, she trusted Varric almost as much as she trusted Aveline, and felt the money would be completely safe with her dwarven friend.

After that had been taken care of, they quickly gathered the group together, Anders, Fenris and Isabela were already downstairs, enjoying the revelry and trying to avoid getting poisoned by the drinks, and they intended to take Bethany along while passing Gamlen's house on their way to the Chantry sister's hideout.

The safehouse turned out to be very close to their temporary Lowtown residence, and so they must have arrived earlier than expected, because Varnell almost jumped them with his sword raised as they entered. Fortunately, Anders was able to keep Justice in check, and they didn't have to knock their fellow mage out cold to avoid a bloody slaughter from taking place. The Chantry sister was quick to defuse the situation in any case, stepping forth with her explanation of their mission.

"I have enlisted your aid in a very delicate task," she said. "I required someone of... limited notoriety, so that this cannot be traced back to me."

"Limited notoriety?" Isabela chuckled. "It's obvious you're new to Lowtown."

"Precisely so," the sister replied, not bothering to even look at the Rivaini. "As I mentioned, this is an escort, but you will have to agree that the nature of the party makes this... unique."

At the wave of her hand, two templars entered from behind a curtain to adjoining room, bringing with them... by the Maker, what was that? It was large as an ogre... or a qunari, Riona finally realized, remembering that Varric's rumor had spoken of a Chantry sister looking to deal with a qunari problem. However, this was obviously not an ordinary qunari. There was a massive collar placed across his chest, shoulders and neck, rendering his upper body immobile and holding his hands tight against his sides. His face was covered by another mask, more delicate one, covering most of his face and leaving only tiny gaps for his eyes and nostrils. His once magnificent horns had been sawn off, and in a way that did not indicate gentle, painless approach.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the woman spoke again, while the rest of them were still staring at the bound qunari, quite shocked from the sight. "My name is Sister Petrice and I have assumed this burden of charity. This is my charge."

"Not... quite what I expected," Riona shook herself from the surprise. "Is the collar your invention?"

"No, we are not that brutal. You ought to know that templars would never bind mages like this," Sister Petrice replied. "He is a survivor of infighting with their Tal-Vashoth outcasts. I call him Ketojan, a bridge between worlds."

"A mage, is he?" Fenris looked thoughtful. "They are rare amongst qunari, and viewed with great distrust. I think the Sister speaks true, this ranks of their own treatment."

"The viscount and many others, even among my own Order, feel that the way to peace begins with appeasement," Petrice looked displeased as she spoke. "This poor mage would likely be returned to his people, in their brutal care. But I think he can serve a better purpose. I want him free. He must be guided from the city without alerting his people, or being seen with me."  

"You mentioned infighting with the Tal-Vashoth," Riona said. "Are you certain he is not one of them? If he is one of Arishok's people, then this could have... consequences."

"We are quite certain his group were attacked by the Tal-Vashoth. And the consequences you fear are needed and necessary."

"There's enough hatemongering leaflets flying about on the wind as it is," Riona scowled. "I don't know about feeding the flames any more than required. I have had dealings with the Arishok before-"

'You have?" Petrice interrupted her, looking surprised. "Then you must know how cruel they can be, even to their own people. Perhaps your familiarity with them could even be advantageous... should they turn on you, their ally, it would only confirm their barbarism."

"I wouldn't call myself his ally, exactly," Riona shrugged. "I doubt he holds me in any regard, I must confess finding the beliefs of Qun strange and frightening."

"Then you must understand why this must be done. Their heresy must be exposed to the folk of Kirkwall, so that qunari calls for recruitment continue falling on deaf ears."

 _I can't say I trust your cold reasoning any more than I trust their stifling oppression and the slavery they like to refer to as 'freedom'_ , Riona thought, electing not to speak her mind. "I do find it strange, though, that you would suggest releasing a mage just like that, considering the company you keep," she looked at the templars present.

"You have also been allowed to keep your freedom for some reason," Petrice said. "Would you like to argue the risks behind that as well?"

"Not really," Riona shrugged. "I just don't think annoying the Arishok is a good move. And if this mage is one of his people, are you certain he actually wants to be 'free' in a way we understand it? The Arishok commands great loyalty." _Probably with degree of healthy brainwashing,_ she added mentally.    

"Just look at the way he has been treated," the Chantry sister pointed at the chained qunari, showing scars that covered the exposed parts of his hands and midriff. "If he hadn't dared to run before, he would surely jump at the opportunity presented to him now."

"I agree," Anders spoke up. "No one could stand to live like that. Amazing, but it seems that the qunari treat their mages even worse than we do ours."

"But have you actually asked what he wants?" Riona asked.

"He is unable to speak. I suspect due to being cruelly tortured," Petrice said, gently stroking the giant's arm, and the qunari growled, a deep, gurgling sound, but everyone was left to guess as to what it was supposed to convey. "There is a passage here that leads to the warrens of Undercity, and then out to the Vimmark Mountain Pass. When you arrive there, simply set Ketojan free."

"Did I say that we agree to perform this task for you?" Riona wondered.

"Remember, Hawke," Varric pointed at the templars. "An offer you can't refuse."

"Oh, of course..." Riona sighed. "Well, show us the passage then, and let's get this over with..."

**~***~**

Their progress through the Undercity warrens was largely unimpeded, save for a group of thugs who unwisely mistook them for easy marks, and paid for the mistake with their lives. Their strange and frightening charge followed them obediently, never attempting to flee, making Riona wonder whether the sister had been correct when assuming the mage's intentions.

"I wish we could have avoided getting involved in these political machinations," Riona said as they walked on. "I'm sorry about dragging you all into this."

"Don't apologize," Anders spoke up heatedly. "This isn't about the power struggle between the Chantry and the qunari, this is about doing the right thing for that poor mage."

"I agree with Anders," Bethany spoke up. "Though I think my sister is right in that we should keep the bigger picture in mind."

"I have fought the qunari for many years in service of Danarius," Fenris added his opinion. "I hold no love for them, but I will say this, the Arishok seemed more honorable than this Petrice. The Arishok calls things as they are, he doesn't have to muddle the waters and weave the intrigues to demonstrate the corruption of the other side and the clarity on his. The Chantry can only compete with that by using such underhanded trickery."

"Interesting insight, thank you Fenris," Riona nodded. "I must confess being unable to guess how you would feel about this entire matter."

"I understand your hands are tied much the same way as are his," the elf replied, looking at their qunari escort.

"Qunari, Chantry, bah, they can only compete in which one of them is more dull," Isabela said. "Just like it says in the Canticle of Isabela, stanza one, verse one: And then Isabela went to the Chantry, and saw that it was... boring."

"Well, that's one uncomplicated opinion to hold about the whole thing," Riona laughed. "I don't need to ask what you think, Varric, I've heard the comparison of opinions to testicles few times too many by now!"

"It's true and you know it," Varric grinned. "But whatever, we have a job, so let's just go do it. I think I can see a light at the end of that tunnel; we should be nearly there."

They led Ketojan through the exit and outside, to the sandy pathways of Vimmark Mountain Pass, about to free him from the straps holding the large collar in place, when Riona noticed that they were not alone. Nearby, on the beach, there was a large burning fireplace, surrounded by tall, dark figures, and it seemed as if they had been waiting for someone.

Suddenly, a hostile, rasping voice spoke up close to her. "You will hold, basra vashedan," a qunari emerged from the other side of the path, as the rest of the war party now abandoned the fireplace and approached them with weapons raised. "I am Arvaraad, and I claim the possession of Saarebas that travels with you."

"The... what now?" Riona blinked. "Fenris?"

"Saarebas is an acknowledgment and accusation of being a mage," the elf explained. "Arvaraad are like their keepers."

"So, mages and templars, qunari edition," Riona nodded.

"The members of his karataam were killed by Tal-Vashoth, but their disposal leads only here, to Saarebas and you," Arvaraad intoned dangerously.

"Yes, and isn't that so very strange that the bodies would have led you here?" Riona asked,  pieces of the puzzle starting to come together. "Besides, we only just arrived at the scene!"

"The good sister will have a lot to explain," Varric spat, looking disgusted.

"I wonder if the Tal-Vashoth were even involved," Bethany ventured. "Mayhap it was those templars with Petrice? They looked more grim sort than most."

"The victims of that crime are beyond caring," Arvaraad spoke. "It will be dealt with, but the greater threat here is clear. It is my role to secure Saarebas. It is the role of another to purge the perversions of your kind."

"Petrice never intended for that poor creature to be free," Bethany sighed. "But what are we to do now, should we just hand him over to these qunari?"

"We were not freeing him because Petrice asked us to," Anders exclaimed. "We were going to free him because all mages deserve to be free."

"But he does not want your kind of 'freedom'," Arvaraad claimed, turning to the bound mage. "Saarebas! Show us that your will remains bound to the Qun!" Saarebas wasted not a moment before dropping on his knees and bowing his head in acceptance. "There, do you see? He has only followed you because he wants to be led. He is allowed no other purpose."

"So I see..." Anders observed the scene before him in disgust, making Riona worry if Justice wasn't close to taking control. "I wonder if he was always this spineless and weak, or was it your precious Qun that broke him."

"Anders!" Bethany hissed. "Try not to antagonize them so much, please?"

"So..." Riona looked around, a little concerned. "What is going to happen to Ketoj-... Saarebas, if we hand him over to you."

"There is only one thing that can be done with Saarebas who lose their Arvaarad. There is no greater threat to their control," the qunari leader explained.

"But he might not have become corrupted," Bethany protested. "You don't know that!"

"Do not question the wisdom of Qun," Arvaraad shouted, angry at their continued defiance. "The Saarebas are more dangerous and contagious than even your templars know! They draw their dark powers from chaos and demons, they can never be in control."

"Hey, I'm a mage and I am perfectly well in control," almost in unison, Riona and Bethany spoke the completely wrong words for the occasion.  

"You are... Saarebas! Bas-Saarebas?" Arvaraad looked outraged, before turning back to his men and barking orders at them.

"Get ready," Fenris warned them.

"I sort of gathered as much," Riona replied, cursing under her breath, already wondering if she could get away with murdering a sister of the Chantry.

"You spewed your words at me like a demon trying to poison my control. Like this mage who has been irreversibly corrupted by your presence," the Arvaraad said. His axe fell suddenly, biting in the mage's collar, cutting through it and into his neck, severing the head from the body. "The Qun also requires your death," then he charged, the rest of his fellows in tow.

Riona and her group were in no mood to surrender to the wisdom of the Qun, however, and a short while later, the violent Arvaraad lay in a pool of his own blood, along with his bloodthirsty comrades. Wondering just what to do about Petrice, Riona stood and waited until Isabela and Varric had finished looting the bodies of the fallen qunari.

Fenris was hunched over the dead Ketojan or Saarebas, not that there was anything anyone could do for the unfortunate mage. "You know, it wasn't because of torture that he had suddenly lost his ability to speak," the elf said grimly, staring at the severed head.

"What do you mean?" Riona asked. _And what does it matter now?_ she added mentally.

"His lips have been sewn together by someone," Fenris replied, letting the weight of his words hang in the air. "Someone who did not want him talk."

"Someone who had assumed the burden of charity, perhaps?" Isabela suggested. "Oh Hawke, please say we are going to kill her!"

"While enjoyable, it would be... unwise," Varric shook his head. "Still, we should return to her and claim our reward. The look on her face when she sees that we have survived... ah, that should bring a great deal of satisfaction on its own..."


	28. Chapter 28

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

By the time they returned to Lowtown and Petrice's hideout, some of Riona's anger had dissipated and while she was still outraged at being played like an old lute, she had to agree with Varric, killing Petrice and four more templars was not something she wanted risk doing. It was better that it appeared as if they held no grudges towards the deceitful priestess, and therefore perhaps preserving a possibility to catch Petrice during a slipup sometime in the future.

During the actual encounter with Petrice, however, Riona hadn't been able to play dumb enough and pretend convincingly that they had not figured out that the whole thing had been a set-up from the very beginning. So in the end, the sister was aware that they knew of her deceit, and it was clear she would be very wary of Riona and her companions in the future. Petrice parted with them by saying that she would never look for aid outside the faithful ever again, but the coin she passed to Riona, whole seven sovereigns, was such generous reward that for a mere moment, Riona did not regret having been involved in the whole affair. She only hoped Isabela was wrong when she claimed that Petrice would be back, like a bad piece of silver.

The next morning, Riona roused a still very sleepy Bethany and ate quickly, almost having to force feed her sister, who simply could not shake herself awake. The cold early morning air, however, did the trick, as they all but ran to the Hanged Man where they met up with Varric, carrying the Warden maps and the coin that Bartrand had requested. It was finally time to get the entire operation moving.

They found Bartrand cooped up deep in some long forgotten basement in the Dwarven Merchant's Guild, the head of the Tethras family deep into his cups, raving and ranting at them for daring to disturb him. Once he realized that Varric had brought him the necessary coin **and** the Grey Warden maps, showing not just one, but **four** entrances to the Deep Roads in the region, a remarkable clarity suddenly came upon Bartrand, his drunkenness fading immediately, replaced with frantic shouting about all the things he needed to organize, plan and arrange.

Bartrand then shouted at Varric some more for not asking his permission in taking Riona as a partner, but in the end he was left with nothing to do but to accept her inclusion. The conversation ended with Bartrand sharply informing Riona that the final preparations would still take a month or two and that she should make sure to have no unfinished business in the city by then. After that, he dragged an unhappy looking Varric off with him, promising to give his 'good-for-nothing' brother a long list of things to secure if they wanted this expedition to move anywhere.

Left alone, Bethany and Riona walked back outside, feeling rather relieved and elated that finally their plans had been set in motion. However, a painful, bitter pang tore at Riona's heart as she listened to her sister making plans for the trip to the Deep Roads. _I must tell her soon, if I delay she will be all the more angrier and heartbroken when I finally gather the courage,_ she resolved. There was another matter to discuss, too, as in who was actually prepared to join her on this journey to the Deep Roads. Varric would be there, of course, Isabela had expressed tentative interest, Aveline would not be able to join, but for the others she truly had no idea. And today was just as good day as any other to find that out, so she bid farewell to Bethany, parting from her sister with cheap excuse of needing to make a quick shopping trip, and heading straight for the mansion that had once belonged to the magister Danarius.

**~***~**

"Fenris? Fenris, are you home?" Riona shouted, having just entered the estate.

"Upstairs, Hawke," came the reply.

"Listen, Fenris, I need to talk to you about something important..." she kept talking while climbing the stairs, then freezing from surprise as she entered the large and garish living room. "What the..." she stared at the scene before her. Fenris had been building houses from cards in his spare time. And not just some houses, but... it looked almost like an entire city, many-storied and spreading across the whole room.

"What can I say," Fenris coughed politely. "I have a lot of time on my hands."

"...so I see," Riona managed. _Andraste's tits, that's the weirdest thing I've ever seen._

"Let's just step outside," the elf said, taking her by the elbow and turning her around, leading her out of the room. "I have grown strangely attached to my creation and would hate something to destroy it. What did you wish to talk about?"

"There are... two things, actually," Riona said, remembering something she had thought of earlier when just awoken and still stretching in the bed. "After what happened with the qunari... I think the Arishok is likely to discover the truth sooner or later, when Petrice starts to use the story to incite crowds against the qunari. So... if he learns from someone else that it was us who killed his Arva... something-"

"Arvaraad."

"Yes, fine, Arvaraad," Riona sighed. "I just think he'd be really annoyed with us, well, probably me mostly, but... maybe I can retain some of his respect if I go there and make a confession. You're the expert on qunari, does that make sense to you? Or stupidest idea yet?"

"That is one of your very best ideas, Hawke," Fenris replied earnestly. "It is the only way for you to avoid the Arishok's wrath."

"Whoa... did we just agree on something?" Riona blinked. "I didn't expect that. Would you be willing to accompany me on my visit to the Arishok? Your translation is always helpful, I barely understood any of the words the Arvaraad shouted when he ran at me, bloody axe in hand."  

"I am sure you understood that what he said was not asking for the way to the nearest confectionery store," Fenris deadpanned. "So, what's the other thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the whole Deep Roads expedition, right? The topic tends to come up now and then. We brought the gold and maps to Bartrand just now and he says we're good to leave in month or two. Now, this brings me to the question, I never specifically asked if you wanted to join the venture, but I am asking now. Even if we don't always see eye to eye, I would appreciate someone with your skill down there with us."

"I'll come, I thought it was obvious," Fenris replied, looking a little insulted that she hadn't taken him for granted.

"Well, how was I to know that," Riona said defensively. "Sometimes I get the feeling that you don't really like me all that much."

Fenris darted closer to her and before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips suddenly pressed against hers. For the lack of other alternatives, she decided she might as well kiss him back. He pulled away, grinning. "Still think I dislike you?"

"Err... no, I suppose not," Riona said, feeling hopelessly confused. Fenris moved to kiss her again, but she raised her hands to stop him. "Fenris... I'm not Isabela."

"Yes. I know," he said, unreadable expression on his face. "You are a far more frustrating woman than she is."

"Let's just... let's just go meet up with the Arishok, shall we?" Riona managed, badly in need of getting out of the mansion, realizing that a part of her had enjoyed that kiss a little more than she wanted to admit.

**~***~**

The Arishok answered their call for an audience and came out to meet them almost immediately, unlike the previous time when he made Javaris wait for what seemed like an eternity. Riona could not read anything into the imposing man's expression, like all qunari he was not simply guarding his emotions well, he was seemingly devoid of them.

"I apologize for the interruption," Riona started. The Arishok looked bored at her pleasantries. _Ah right, as Fenris said, no nonsense, get straight to the point._ "I wished to inform you about an unfortunate incident that broke out last night between my group and some of your people."

"You must mean Arvaraad, found dead after tracking Saarebas," Arishok said thoughtfully. "I thought nothing could threaten Arvaraad."

 _He doesn't actually look mad but impressed instead? Maker, these creatures have to be insane._ "I should not worry about retribution?" she asked.

"Saarebas is dead and that is all that matters," Arishok shrugged. "The rest of the encounter was... impressive. But don't make a habit of repeating it."

"It was the actions of a sister of the Chantry that led to this conflict. My people and yours were put in a situation where we could not avoid bloodshed."

"Sister of the Chantry," Arishok stared at her blankly. "Friend and enemy blend together in this sea of filth. I can barely discern one group from another. Perhaps it has more importance to you and thus I acknowledge that you have taken certain risks. I can say no more on the matter."

"Then... we are free to leave again?" Riona asked, still wondering whether she was dreaming and the Arishok truly had so little concern for the lives of his own people.

"Of course. You did not have to come here to tell me this," Arishok said, standing up from his carved wooden throne. "But it is good you did so. Panahedan, Hawke."

As he turned to leave, Fenris stepped closer to whisper in her ear. "That went a lot better than I expected. He is definitely developing some respect for you."

"Good," Riona said quietly, as they turned to walk back to the exit from the compound. "I just hope that despite his calm demeanor, tomorrow we don't learn that the Chantry has been taken apart to the last stone..." Fenris just chuckled at that, without replying.

**~***~**

A while later she had parted ways with Fenris, now on her way to meet with Anders in his clinic, but her thoughts insistently kept returning to the brooding elf. She was angry at herself for enjoying the kiss, even as she knew she was not going to allow him to get any closer. _He's not getting to kiss me again while still sleeping around with Isabela,_ she thought angrily. _And no, no matter how many times she suggests it, I'm not going to join them for a quirky threesome a-la-Pearl, whatever that means. Some of Anders' stories about Isabela are enough to convince me that I'm definitely **not** interested in anything she might be offering!_

Speaking of Anders, there was the clinic in her sight now, and through the half opened doors she could just about see the familiar light brown mage robes with the amusing furry pauldrons that were constant source of ridicule from Varric. It appeared that Anders was tidying things up with the last of his patients this morning, and so she patiently waited outside until a rather respectable looking middle-aged man left the clinic, looking quite out of place amongst the usual Darktown dwellers.

"I really shouldn't help people with those kind of problems," Anders sighed as she walked in. "The coin is good, but they'll be better off just not visiting the whores at all."

"Uh... what?" Riona blinked, then the realization dawning on her. "Oh! Hightown fops who are too ashamed to go to Chantry healers?"

"Indeed, too concerned about their appearances," Anders spat. "Now, this is an unexpected visit. What can I do for you, Riona?"

"We gave the gold and maps to Bartrand this morning. The wheels are turning now, we should be good to leave in a month or so."

"Good, good," Anders nodded.

"Considering how much you complained about hating the Deep Roads, I haven't asked you whether I can count on your assistance in the expedition," Riona said. "Your expertise would be valued, though. As would be your ability to detect the darkspawn and their movements."

Anders winced, his face turning sour. "Eww, the Deep Roads. Somehow I expected you would ask. Are you certain that the presence of Justice won't bother you several leagues underground?"

"Justice will always bother me," Riona replied. "But that's not the point. None of us have been there before but you have, you know what to expect. And it would do you good to get out of Kirkwall for a while. The templars haven't given up on their investigation in those Chantry deaths yet, I hear."

"With all the gangs running loose in the Undercity and people unwilling to rat me out, I'm not concerned about the templars," Anders shook his head. "If you want to provide me with a better incentive to join you, I can tell you what I want."

"Oh?" Riona immediately felt alarmed. Far too many people had forced their terms upon her lately. "Well, let's hear it."

"Don't take Bethany with you when you go," Anders said.

"How dare you tell me who to includ-... oh wait," she stopped, finally realizing what Anders had said. "What? Why?"

"The Deep Roads are a horrible place, even in this time shortly after the Blight, there would be places rich with festering darkspawn corruption. I... could not stand to see if she got infected by that awful disease," Anders explained. "The only cure is becoming a Grey Warden, a fate I wouldn't wish on anyone. And even discounting the Blight, there are creatures down there... I shudder to describe."

Riona paced nervously back and forth the tiny clinic, pondering her reply. _If I agree, I would need to tell Bethany right away, I don't want her to hear the news from Anders. Then again, I need to tell her anyway... better get it over with fast._ "Very well, Bethany stays in Kirkwall."

"Don't let her know that it was my idea, though. And when we return... should we return..." Anders started, sounding a little hesitant. "You will not stand in our way, should we want to... expand our relationship."

Riona was gritting her teeth by now. "She is a grown woman, she can make her own decisions."

"Yes, but your opinion and your approval is highly important to her. You know that," Anders said. "I want your endorsement."

"Would that be all?" Riona managed through clenched teeth.

"I think so. You accept then?"

Riona was on her way to the door already. "Of course. You made me an offer I can't refuse."

**~***~**

Still seething in anger, Riona made her way to the elven alienage, somehow feeling as she had been blackmailed. Sure, she could tell Anders to get lost, but she felt their chances of survival in the Deep Roads without a Grey Warden there, someone who could sense the darkspawn presence, would be extremely slim compared to just being mediocre with Anders present. They needed Anders, and he knew that, making full use of the fact.

She wondered if he had acted the same if she had shown more sympathy to his predicament with Justice. But he had allowed this spirit to take possession of him, he had led them into slaughtering those templars in the Chantry and thus endangering them all, was there any reason for her to be trusting towards him in the first place? Just because he was a fellow apostate? So was Tarohne, and so was Idunna and many others. She didn't believe in freedom for _all_ mages. She would never see eye to eye with Anders on that.

She stopped just outside Merrill's hovel, deciding to sit down on the low wall and rest for a bit, taking deep breaths and trying to calm herself down. Still feeling angry, one thing she did not want to do was to take out her frustrations on the poor elven mage who had done nothing to earn her ire. Few minutes later she knocked on the door. She could hear noises from the inside, loud bang that sounded like someone shutting the lid of a heavy chest. Merrill let her in shortly afterwards.

"Riona? This is a pleasant surprise," the elf said. "But I'm afraid I haven't made much progress on the translation since yesterday!"

"I'm not here about that, Merrill," Riona smiled.

"Oh?"

"Sit down," Riona pointed at the table as they both took seat. "We gave the gold and the maps to Varric's brother and he has started to get the expedition ready. We should be able to leave in a month or so."

"That's great news, isn't it?" Merrill looked uncertain.

"It is. But I have never asked whether you would be interested in joining us on the trip," Riona said.

"I, uh... well, the tales of the Deep Roads frighten me greatly, but I've seen and fought the darkspawn before. In Ferelden. I could be of help to you, if you want me to go with you."

"I was thinking that..." Riona started, suddenly thinking back to the decision of leaving Bethany behind. If she would take both Anders and Merrill with her, Bethany would probably feel very abandoned. "Perhaps it would be best if you stayed in Kirkwall. Keep an eye out on things and make sure everything is well until our arrival."

"Oh!" Merrill did look a little relieved when she smiled. "I will worry about you and Bethany **so** much. Maybe it would even be easier on me if I were there with you? Ah, I can't decide!"

"...Bethany won't be going," Riona finally admitted. She was going back home to tell her sister, after all. It did no harm to let the elf know her decision. "She will be staying in Kirkwall with Aveline and you. And no, she doesn't know yet, but I'm heading back home to tell her."

"You just take good care of yourself down there, Riona. Bethany and I will be worried sick," Merrill said, looking a little sad. "I will pray to the Creators every day to bring you home safe," she added, reaching out and taking Riona's hands in hers.

"Thank you, Merrill," she rose from the table, Merrill rising with her as they parted with a hug. "You are such a good friend." Then she left, taking the shortest path back to Gamlen's house. It was time to face the music.

**~***~**

"So, Ri... look here," Bethany awaited her, excited, waving a piece of parchment in Riona's face. "I made a list of all the things we will need for the journey. Just go over and see if I've left something important out."

"Talk some sense into that girl," their mother cut in, looking at her pleadingly. "It's insane that you go to such danger yourself, worse still that you're dragging your younger sister into this madness as well!"

"Please mother, let me talk to Bethany," Riona sighed. Mother just threw her hands up in exasperation, muttered something unintelligible and disappeared into her room.

"Mother sure is taking it hard, isn't she?" Bethany looked unhappy herself. "Shame she has to make such a scene out of this, after we've fought so hard to even be able to join Bartrand's crazy venture."

"Beth, do you remember what mother was like after... after Carver died?" Riona asked, something welling up in her chest at the memory of her brother.

"Of course. She's only now just starting to cope with it," Bethany replied, equally sad.

"What would happen if she were to lose us both on this expedition, do you think?"

"...don't speak of such horrible things, it is cruel to even think about," Bethany's eyes widened. "It would... it would destroy her, I'm sure. She would... I think she would wither and die."

"Then you agree?"

"Agree with what?"

"That we both can't go to the Deep Roads," Riona said, bracing herself for the backlash.

"...what do you mean?" it looked as if Bethany couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I can't do this to mother, Bethany," Riona shook her head. "I can't take us both away from her, knowing how poor the odds of survival are. You will have to stay in Kirkwall."

"...what?! After all I've done... you cast me aside like that?" Bethany exclaimed, the hurt across her face cutting Riona to the very bone. "How can you do this to me? You need me!"

"I do need you Beth, I truly do," Riona pleaded. "But understand this, mother needs you more than I do."  

"But this was going to be our big adventure together," Bethany cried. "What if you don't come back? I'll never forgive myself!"

"At least there is still hope for our family if only I perish. Listen, Beth," she said, taking out the envelope that Aveline had given her and showing it to her sister. "I have not told mother yet... maybe I should, I don't know, but this is the letter from the viscount. Look here," she pointed at the relevant piece of text. "The estate is ours. Once we scrape together almost three hundred sovereigns for registration."

"Three hundred... Maker! Mother would be happy at our claim being recognized... but devastated at the same time. So much coin, where would we get it?"

"That's why one of us needs to go on the expedition, Beth. If someone was to happen to me, the estate would still be legally ours. You could reclaim it even if I fail. It might take a long time, but at least you would have hope."

"I... see. It does... make sense, I suppose," Bethany relented, her arms shaking as she held the letter. "Perhaps it is better if I go and you stay in Kirkwall? You would probably be able to gather the coin faster than I, should the expedition fail."

"Sorry, it falls first and foremost with the elder sister to try and restore the family fortune," Riona tried to joke, but if fell rather flat. "Beth, your contribution will never be forgotten, even if I should succeed. Everyone will recognize that the sacrifice you took was as hard to bear as my task." Bethany looked at her, hint of smile emerging through the tears.

"I am leaving Aveline and Merrill behind as well, so that you will have friends to rely on in case you need to rebuild everything from the ground," Riona continued. "Also, I have hidden away twenty sovereigns, it's not much, but it's a start. And we'll continue to take on jobs until our departure, hopefully adding something to that."

"Damn it, sister, why do you always make so much sense," Bethany half-cried, half-laughed.

"It's just the way I am," Riona smiled. She pulled Bethany towards her, kissing her on the brow before embracing her tightly. "I could not bear for anything to happen to you, little sister. I love you so very, very much."

"Love you too, Ri," Bethany cried in her shoulder, as they stood embraced.

**~***~**

It was late night at the Hanged Man, and Riona was stuck listening to Varric's lengthy lamentations about Bartrand and his insufferable attitude and demands. The dwarf had arrived only scant minutes ago, looking exhausted from the toils of the day. When Riona had expressed her concern about Bartrand's character, Varric however had brushed her off stating that he wasn't 'all too bad', making Riona stare in disbelief.

"I didn't have the easiest of days, myself," Riona sighed, thinking back on all the heavy talks she had carried earlier, particularly the draining yet ultimately successful talk with Bethany. "But it looks like we have finalized our group."

"Do tell, Hawke," Varric settled in more comfortably in the chair.  

"I'm leaving Aveline, Daisy and Sunshine back in Kirkwall," Riona said. "Fenris and Anders will join us. I don't know about Isabela yet, but I would expect that..."

"She would say yes, silly Hawke," Riona suddenly found herself interrupted, as Isabela swaggered up to their table and took a seat. "The expedition is the only reason I'm sticking with you louts, after all."

"And protection from Castillon. And needing our help to find the relic. And-"

"Alright, alright," Isabela cut her off, looking a bit peeved. "Isn't it enough that I say I will be joining you? You should be overjoyed!"

"And perhaps guarding my back a bit should you find another attractive looking relic?" Riona winked.

"Perhaps..." Isabela smiled enigmatically. "Though, let me give you one advice, Hawke... whether it's about me or anyone else... you should always be watching your back..."


	29. Chapter 29

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

_"I dare not contact you directly, but we have met before, and I know you to be a person of good character and unusual ability. Indulge me in a meeting outside the city, for I require your aid in a delicate task. As a token of good faith, I have enclosed a modest sum. There will be more waiting if you can help._

 _Please come as soon as you receive this. If you do not, the lives of many innocents may be on my hands._

 _Sincerely,  
A friend_"

"So, what do you think?" Riona and Bethany were back at the Hanged Man, showing Varric the letter they had received earlier this morning.

"An expensive looking parchment," the dwarf said, crumpling the paper between his fingers. "Probably from one of your more distinguished friends in high places. Or enemies."

"Not many of the people in high places would think of putting down the line about being concerned about lives of innocents," Bethany pointed out.

"Yes, I agree," Riona nodded. "At first I also thought it might be a trap set up by Petrice or the templars. But the more I think about it, the less I believe it."

"Do we have time to check this out?" Bethany asked, looking at Varric.

"Bartrand said we are departing in two day's time. Where is this meeting supposed to take place?"

"Just outside Kirkwall," Riona said. "On the approach to the Wounded Coast, in the gentle bosom of the Massive Head-Trauma Bay."

Bethany giggled. "Well, should we gather the group together? Looks like this is pretty urgent."

"Yes, let's do that," Riona nodded. "One final job before we depart."

**~***~**

Only missing Aveline and Isabela, the group of six quickly reached the place indicated in the anonymous letter sent to Riona. For a while they could not see anything in the barren coastal landscape that would hint at being the scene of the urgent events as outlined in the message. Eventually, though, they saw a man, standing behind a formation of rocks and watching an entrance of a hidden cave nearby. Riona felt Bethany jerk back instinctively as they both recognized the color of the man's armor.

"Easy, Beth," she told her sister reassuringly. "I know only one templar with hair color of flaming red. I had a feeling that note came from Ser Thrask."

The templar had noticed their approach, turning around worriedly, but then looking very relieved to see them. "Mistress Hawke," he spoke, coming to meet them and shaking her hand. "I hoped you would come. You showed kindness to Feynriel and Olivia once, I thought you might want to extend your help to fellow mages one more time."

"Certainly," Riona replied. "Explain the situation to us. You were eyeing the entrance to that cave."

"Indeed," Thrask nodded. "There are a number of apostates hiding in these caverns. Perhaps you have heard of the tragedy that befell Starkhaven and its Circle? It burned to the ground and their templars sent for us to relocate their survivors. Unfortunately, they escaped during the journey and with their phylacteries destroyed, it has been nearly impossible to track them down."

"'Unfortunate' according to whom?" Anders muttered behind their backs.

"So these are the escaped mages from Starkhaven," Riona said, looking at Varric. "I remember hearing something about them. I suppose we should have expected them turning up at some point."

"My tips always come good Hawke, you know it," Varric grinned at her.

"What is it that you wish us to do, Ser Thrask?" Riona asked.

"We will not hunt fellow apostates for you," Anders intervened angrily.

"Why not?" Fenris asked. "Stop speaking for us all."

"Hush you two!" Riona snapped, turning around. "Let the man speak his piece," she pointed at Thrask.

"I intercepted a message sent to Ser Karras, a Knight-Lieutenant of the templars and a great crony of Meredith, bringing his attention to the mages hiding here," Thrask explained. "He is one of the most ruthless in the Order, perhaps with the exception of Ser Alrik." _Alrik, oh yes, the one who ordered Karl to be Tranquilized_ , Riona remembered. "Should he find apostates hiding from pursuit, Meredith will consider him justified in murdering the lot of them. That is his likely choice of action, he tends to look upon apostates who have spent long time without supervision as irreversibly contaminated."

"He'd make great friends with Arvaraad," Riona mumbled quietly. Thrask looked at her oddly. "Oh, don't mind me. So, you want us to do what, lead the apostates somewhere safe?"

"I would prefer if you would convince them to surrender peacefully and turn themselves over before Ser Karras arrives," Thrask said. "Then he could no longer brand them dangerous and have them executed. But I cannot say if the apostates will accept such terms, and I don't know how dangerous they are. I attempted to speak to them myself, but they repelled me with deadly force. You will simply have to apply your best judgment in dealing with the situation."  

"If this Ser Karras arrives before we get out, won't we be in danger ourselves?" Bethany asked, still worried. "After all, we have four apostates in our own ranks."

"It is possible even if unlikely," Thrask admitted grimly. "I promise you this. Should Karras threaten you and choose to resort to violence, I will defend your freedom with my life."

"Thank you Ser Thrask," Riona said, smiling. "I guess that's the best we can ask for. Come, you lot, let's see how reasonable these mages are..."

The answer to Riona's question immediately turned out to be: not very reasonable. As soon as they entered the caverns, they were jumped by groups of possessed corpses and the odd apostate, immune to their shouts and appeals to their common sense. It appeared as though these mages had done the same that most of her kin did when backed into a corner, which was to slit their palms and call out to the nearest demon to come possess them in exchange for... fate worse than death? It had never made sense to Riona, and she realized it likely never would.

"Those poor fools," Anders spoke, sounding almost stricken with grief as he walked. "Forced into this position, they defend themselves the only way they know. Don't tell me we're going to return them to the Circle?"

"So these mages deserve pity when they use blood magic," Merrill, having kept quiet until now, finally spoke up. "I get only scorn for using it. I wish you would make up your mind."

"You never had to defend yourself from the templars like this," Anders snapped. "You gave yourself to the demon willingly in exchange for its knowledge, when you could have done perfectly well without it. There is no excuse for that."

"I wish you wouldn't argue about it," Bethany sighed, giving Anders an annoyed stare.

"I agree," Fenris nodded. "You are both equally dangerous and unpredictable."

"Another helpful comment from The Brooding One," Varric chuckled. "Just send us on any task involving mages or templars, and this group becomes such a barrel of laughs!"

Riona had to chuckle at that, against her will. "I'm afraid that's unavoidable."

"All just weird humans in fancy dresses to me," Varric shrugged, then suddenly stopping to reload Bianca. "Anyway... heads up, we've got some more company."

Having dispatched more groups of possessed corpses, Riona and her friends finally arrived at the bottom of the cave. At least a dozen of mages could be seen conversing amongst themselves, some crowding an elderly man in grey robes, attempting to argue with him, but getting unceremoniously shrugged off.

"Right," Riona said, as they were about to emerge and confront the Starkhaven apostates. "I think we'll try diplomacy first. Purely because it's hard to use diplomacy as the last resort." She laughed awkwardly. "...that sounded better in my head."   

With that, Riona led her friends towards the group of other apostates, holding out her hand in a gesture of peace offering. The reaction of the other party, however, was less than diplomatic. "They're here! They've broken through!" the grey robed man shouted, a wild expression on his face. "Raise more of the dead, and we will show these templars what happens to those who would try to take us back to the Circle!"

"We're not templars, you madman!" Riona yelled back, trying to get past whatever demon was probably corrupting this mage's mind, a futile effort and she knew it. "We are mages like you!"

"Decimus, listen to them, they might not be our enemies!" a woman in blue robe, highly attractive brunette with elaborate tattoos on her face, stood up next to the leader, trying to make him see sense, but all to naught.

"They might be lackeys of the templars, I care little! Kill them!" at his words, chaos fell upon the crowded cavern, as spells flew back and forth its length.

Riona noticed that not all of the apostates had joined the fight at their mad leader's side, at least half of them stood still, refusing to take part, including the woman with tattoos, and one or two were actively opposing this Decimus, trying to subdue him, but then the apostate leader's magic shook them off with a loud explosion, sending them sprawling into the hard wall of the cavern. Decimus then turned towards Riona's group, sending a stream of lightning bolts their way. Riona and Anders only just managed to jump out of their way, but Merrill behind them was not so lucky, the elf slow to get up after the spell had floored her.

"Avoid harming those who are not fighting us," Riona shouted as they waded closer and closer to Decimus, cutting through the ranks of corpses he and his few loyal blood mages were desperately throwing in their way, hoping to slow down their advance, but meeting little success. One of the mages went down to Varric's marksmanship, the bolt from Bianca penetrating the mage's armor spell and getting lodged directly in his left eye. Another one fell from the combined efforts of Bethany and Anders, as Riona's frost spells effectively cleared the way for Fenris to reach the enemy leader. The elf's hand glowed in that fascinating blue light again, as he landed a punch that passed right through Decimus' chest, piercing his heart and killing him outright. The fighting stopped immediately as the body hit the floor, the Starkhaven apostates quickly jumping to clear up the remaining corpses in a belated attempt of cooperation.

"And so he dies," the woman in the blue robe spoke, bending down to shed tears for the dead man. "I tried to stop him, you saw that. Ah Decimus... if only you had listened to me, my love."

Riona felt a little alarmed from that revelation. Wife or lover was the prime candidate for having been exposed to whatever had driven Decimus to insanity. "We grieve for your loss," she offered, hoping it didn't seem too insincere. "We did not come here to fight."

"Then why have you come?" the woman turned around to ask them. "We know there is a templar outside, and then you suddenly barge in and fight your way through our defenses. What are we to expect of your intentions?"

"We are apostates too, not some sort of Chantry appeasers," Riona said. "We offered to help the templar you saw outside, but it was our choice to come here and parlay, hoping we could aid you in some way. Hopefully, now that the obstacle for reason has been removed, we can still think of something."

"Do not speak ill of Decimus," the woman appeared a little irritated, confirming Riona's fears. "He gave us the courage to face the templars. Without him, we would be prisoners still."

"He also gave you the blood magic," Anders spoke, shaking his head. "I hope you understand its dangers."

"I warned him about the risks, I told him he would not be able to stop once he started down that path. But those you see here standing before you, we never used it ourselves, we simply... did not do enough to stop the others from using it."

"What do you propose we should do?" Riona asked. The haste with which these mages had resorted to blood magic alarmed her greatly, but she was not sure all of her friends were of the same opinion.

"We want to maintain our freedom. Please, if you don't help us, the templars will execute us for Decimus' crimes," the woman pleaded.

"I might be able to ensure that doesn't happen," Riona said. "Are you certain the Circle would not be better for you?"

The whispering between the apostates grew in strength, Riona's words making them agitated. "Would you truly deny your fellow mages their freedom?" the woman asked. It looked as if she had inherited the place of the acting leader without any opposition from her peers.

Riona pondered the answer to the question, feeling Anders' stare burning in her back. He demanded only one answer, and she was not certain it was the wisest thing to do. "There are many places outside the Free Marches where the templars are not so vigilant," the woman went on. "Of course, the templar outside would have to die. No one must know of our second escape. But is one templar's death not a small price to pay for freedom?"  

"Yes, Riona, isn't it?" Anders asked.

"Every reign of terror starts with a single death," Fenris replied in a steely voice.  

Riona raised her hand, again having to silence the two warring factions within her own camp. She stepped closer to the woman in blue robes. "What is your name?" she asked.

"My name is Grace of Starkhaven, Serah," she answered.  

"Grace, then," Riona said. "Here is my offer. It is the best compromise that I can find in this situation. I do want my fellow mages to be free, do not mistake that. But I must also give something to the templars to make them pause. So, I will allow your fellows to walk free."

"My... fellows?" Grace swallowed heavily, "Am I to be killed then?"

"Nothing so barbaric. Ser Thrask will take you back with him to Kirkwall, and you will join the Circle at the Gallows. Is this a price you are willing to pay for the freedom of your friends?"

"...yes. Yes, it is," Grace managed, after a small pause. "We agree to your terms, not that we have much choice."

"Oh, you have plenty of choices," Varric inserted with a grin. "But most of them quite frankly stink."

"Varric, my good dwarf, well of you to remind me of your presence," Riona said, bending lower to whisper to her friend. "Please, go ahead and check if Ser Thrask is still alone... we will follow behind you."

**~***~**

"So, Riona... why did you decide on sending the woman to templars?" Merrill asked, as they were finally alone again, standing just outside the now empty cavern. Grace had obediently followed Thrask, while Varric had led the seven other apostates in the opposite direction, explaining to them the safest way to get out of the Free Marches and towards Antivan border.

"Yes, I would be interested to know that as well," Fenris said, looking at her intently.

"Several things. She jumped awfully quickly to suggest that we murder Thrask. And also I thought that despite everything that Decimus did in the end, if she loved him, she would hold grudges towards those who killed him, good intentions or not. Being close to him, she might have been more indoctrinated than the others," Riona explained.

"I agree, Ri," Bethany offered in agreement. "She seemed potentially dangerous."

"I just caught the look she gave me when Thrask led her away," Riona said, shuddering slightly. "Hopefully they keep a close eye on her in the Gallows."

"I suppose even seven freed fellow mages is a commendable achievement in its own," Anders said. "In the end it was a better outcome than I hoped for."

"I must grudgingly agree," Fenris added quietly, as if unwilling to admit the fact. "Those posing the greatest danger have been either killed or handed over to the templars. I only hope that your decision to release those young fools won't backfire on you."

"I'm quite amazed, Riona, you got Anders and Fenris agreeing on something," Merrill laughed. "Has that ever happened before?"

"Hmm, no, I don't think so," Riona smiled, then the pleasant camaraderie disturbed by heavy footsteps approaching. "Blast it, we really shouldn't have been hanging around here, forgetting all about that Ser Karras!"

As if on cue, a group of stern faced templars marched into view, looking quite surprised to see them. Their leader wasn't someone that Riona had the pleasure to be acquainted with, middle aged man with a thin beard and seemingly permanent frown etched on his face, and he did not seem all that happy at seeing them.

"Well now, if it isn't Knight-Captain's pet apostate," he said mockingly, obviously knowing who she was. "How curious that we should find you here. Come to protect your fellow maleficar?"

"Ser Karras, is it?" Riona asked. "I am happy to report that the surviving Starkhaven mages have been returned to the Gallows. You can check with Ser Thrask, he is delivering them."

"Ser Thrask is _delivering_ apostates? I'd have to be there to believe it," Karras laughed, his men joining him in the mocking merriment. "Also, we really do hate to return empty handed, don't we boys?" a cheer erupted from his lackeys. "Who would stop us if we brought you and your friends to the Gallows in chains? You think that Cullen would openly help an apostate? Meredith would have him expelled immediately. Those Fereldans sent the boy here because he was too zealous, too cruel for their Circle. Here, we call men like him and Thrask spineless and soft."

"I do not assume anyone amongst the templars would protect me," Riona said, growing alarmed at the look one of the templars in Karras' command was giving to Anders.

"Ser Karras?" the man finally spoke.

"Yes, what is it?" Karras demanded, irritated at the interruption.

"The man at the back," the templar pointed at Anders. "Seems to match the description of the apostate friend of that dead Tranquil, Karl Thekla."

"The Chantry murderer?" Karras shouted. "Well now... if only Cullen knew with what sort of people he had collaborated, his fall would be utter and devastating. To arms, men, deliver justice to the murderer and anyone willing to defend him!"

"Well... shit," Varric said, quickly loading Bianca. Riona couldn't help but agree.

Sometime later, while dumping the dead bodies of the templars at the bottom of the apostate's hideout, Riona couldn't help but to think how fortunate she was to be departing Kirkwall in a few days, just when the noose around their necks seemed to turn dangerously tight...


	30. Chapter 30

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

The Deep Roads expedition departed from Kirkwall accompanied with raucous cheers of the well-wishing crowds of many spectators. No matter how much Bartrand had tried to keep the whole deal quiet, the city had been abuzz with the news for the past week, and many had come out to see their caravan leave. Mother had come to say her farewells, together with Bethany and Merrill, and Riona also saw Aveline leading a regiment of guards, including Brennan, Donnic, and others she knew, saluting them as they went past.

Riona had been slightly embarrassed about all the attention, but tried to make no fuss about it. Fenris similarly ignored the whole ordeal and Anders seemed to shrink in size from all the scrutiny. Only Isabela and Varric rather seemed to enjoy being in the limelight, waving to the spectators and Isabela blowing kisses to the adoring crowds.

Even if Riona had known they wouldn't be the only ones accompanying Bartrand, the sheer size of their caravan caught her by surprise. There were seven or eight carts, filled with various digging equipment and provisions, and altogether fifty if not more people accompanying the procession. Most of them were simple workers, brought along for clearing the way, to help bring the treasure out and just do plain old fashioned digging. But they were also not the only group brought along to ensure the protection of the caravan, Bartrand had some people of his own with him. There was a group of stone-faced dwarves hanging around the elder of the house Tethras at all times, and another group of mostly human mercenaries that didn't speak much to anyone.

Having spent two days of walking the Imperial Highway northwards from Kirkwall, Riona had already struck up a sort of friendship with two of the dwarves accompanying the caravan, a man named Bodahn Feddic who was first and foremost a savvy merchant, and someone with good insight at evaluating whatever relics they would be able to recover from deep below. His son Sandal was... very strange, and a little on the creepy side. He did not look like any ordinary dwarf, either, with his light short hair, clear blue eyes and amusing, floppy ears, he looked like someone not... entirely there. Talking to Sandal confirmed this suspicion, he talked slower than any Tranquil, in short, simple sentences, rarely more than a few words. But surprisingly, the young dwarf was incredibly skilled at the art of enchanting items with various magical properties, far more powerful than those offered by the Formari crafters. For a small donation, Sandal made sure their weapons and armor were well prepared for the upcoming struggles with the darkspawn.

While traveling, she and Bodahn spoke of things that had drawn Riona's attention to the two peculiar dwarves from the start; the rumor that they had come from Ferelden and knew the heroes who had defeated the Blight. Bodahn had many stories to tell about the apostate Grey Warden Maythre and her companions, and Riona could not stop pestering him about more and more tales about them. "A brilliant woman, let me tell you. Some might say, a little on the cold side, but you didn't hear that from me," Bodahn would often say when asked what sort of person was this mysterious mage. "She did what needed to be done. And she always did right by me and my boy. You will not hear a single bad word about her from me, messere."

Questioning him about her use of blood magic proved futile, however. Being a dwarf, he had no true knowledge about the different schools of magic.

And so their journey continued slowly, across the Vimmark Mountains and deep into the dales below. Knowing that the trip would last at least three weeks before they reached the first of the promising passages into the Deep Roads, there was nothing else to do but to arm themselves with patience.

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, at the Gallows of Kirkwall_

"Have you settled in well, Lady Grace?" Ser Thrask asked. The two of them where standing in a small inner courtyard of the Gallows wing where those mages who were not deemed loyal enough were confined to. Still, it was a pleasant enough place, sun shining down on the small garden through an opening in the roof.

"Well enough, Ser Thrask, thank you for asking," the brunette replied with a warm smile. "The Circle in Starkhaven did not have such level of security, but I trust you know what is best."

"In due time, you will be moved to better living quarters that should be less restrictive," Thrask explained. "Though, I think even those freedoms will be limited compared to what you are used to."

"Considering that our Circle tower burned down under... mysterious circumstances, perhaps I should not argue about the necessity of such measures," Grace said with sadness.

"I would like to trust the mages," Thrask said earnestly.

"Not many do," she looked around to see that they were not overheard. "I hope you did not get into trouble over what happened."

"The entire affair has attracted attention because of the disappearance of Ser Karras and his group," Thrask admitted. "They never returned from their mission."

"Oh, I do not think my poor fellows would have been able to stand up to them! Do you suppose..."

"I think he might have ran into Mistress Hawke and her group, deciding to do something unwise," the templar nodded. "I will stick to my story, however. I came upon you alone, wandering the Wounded Coast, lost and confused, having ran away from your more wicked companions."

"And I will continue confirming it," Grace said resolutely. "Much as it pains me that this way the memory of Decimus will remain tainted forever."

"I am sorry for your loss, Lady Grace," Thrask said, looking genuinely apologetic. He was about to raise his hand to squeeze her shoulder comfortingly, then remembering that such a gesture was inappropriate from a templar towards a mage, and quickly withdrew, but the intent was not lost on Grace.

"I thank you, Ser Thrask. Lately I just can't stop thinking about him and the others, Terrie, Alain, all of them. Do you think they will be alright?" she looked tearful.

"I'm certain of it, my Lady. They should be close to reaching the Antivan border by now."

"Every day I wish I could do something for my fellow mages. Of course acting within what the templars find acceptable... but I just don't know what to do, where to start..." Grace sniffed.

"Worry not, Lady Grace, for where there is a will, there is also a way. Perhaps, soon I will be able to share more with you," he said, reaching out and daring to briefly squeeze her hand. "But for now, I must be off. Goodbye, Grace."

"Farewell, Ser Thrask," she smiled after him, but as the templar disappeared around the corner, her expression changed immediately. Ser Thrask would have been most disturbed if he would have been able to see the smug, almost cruel grin on Grace's lips.

**~***~**

At the same time while Ser Thrask was discussing matters with Grace, another riveting discussion took place on the opposite side of the Gallows, the wing that housed the templar barracks.

"I heard she is on that big expedition leaving for Deep Roads," a templar said, sitting on his bed and idly polishing his shield. "That should put her out of the picture, perhaps permanently, most people don't ever come back from there."

"Oh, she will be back. She is more resourceful than you give her credit for. Maker, I should have contracted someone more dull-witted for that task, now she might be a thorn in our side for years to come."

"You overestimate her," the templar laughed. "You've always worried far too much, Petrice."

"What we do is too important to be just left to the chance of 'perhaps she might die'!" the sister hissed, turning back from the window she had been standing at. "We need to make sure she does not dare cross us again."

"Then we should have just sent a group of templars and dragged her to the Gallows in chains," Varnell said. "She's an apostate. We have every right to keep her here."

"I don't know, it turns out this Lowtown tramp has a lot of friends in high places," Petrice looked disgusted as she spoke. "Even amongst your own templars."

"I still say it would have worked just fine," Varnell shrugged, then staring at Petrice intently. "But I assume you have a plan, or you would not have come here to bring this up?"

"I do have a plan, yes," Petrice grinned, the expression so unbecoming to her that she appeared more threatening than friendly. "Why don't we make sure that we have utter control over this... Hawke? She would never be able to move against us. In fact, we could ask her to do our bidding. Perhaps even move against the Arishok..."

"And just how do you plan to achieve that?"

"By taking the one thing she loves and treasures the most," Varnell looked at her, lack of understanding across his features. "I have learned that her sister is not with her on this journey. Rejoice, Varnell... you will yet have your apostate Hawke to play with!"

**~***~**

_City of Kirkwall, a week later_

"Ah, this is the life," Bethany sighed happily, picking up several more strawberries from the rolled up parchment Merrill was holding in her hand and popping them in her mouth. The two of them had just left the Lowtown marketplace, Bethany carrying a basket with various provisions, loaf of bread and a bundle of radishes sticking out on top of her heavy load. They had sat down on a low fence on the way back to Gamlen's place to simply bask in the sun for a moment and eat the strawberries, Bethany giving in to temptation for this small treat despite the money situation still being difficult.

"Delicious, aren't they?" Merrill agreed, quickly licking the sticky, sweet juice off her fingers.

Bethany didn't reply, but only smiled in return, reaching for more. "Poor Ri, I doubt she can get any strawberries wherever they are right now," she said then.

"You can't help but to worry about her," Merrill didn't so much ask as she stated. "I miss her dearly as well."

"I'm not moping very badly, am I?" Bethany asked.

"Not at all, you've been rather cheerful... well, at least when we've been together."

"Maybe the delightful company is to blame then, hmm?" Bethany winked at her friend, watching Merrill's cheeks color a little pink.

"You... must miss Anders too, though?" the elf added quickly.

Bethany paused. "I..." she hesitated, unsure what she felt. "I suppose. It's just... I feel so very sorry about what has happened to him, he means so well, but... I don't know, when I'm not seeing him... I'm sorry, I don't know how to explain it. I'm rambling worse than you do!" she finished with an uneasy laughter.

Merrill looked like she didn't know what to answer to that, so simply took more strawberries, saving the last three for Bethany who took them gratefully, stuffing the sticky parchment into the basket. "I... I hope you never felt sorry for me, Beth," the elf said suddenly. "The lonely outcast blood mage, rejected by everyone including her own clan... but I really don't want pity. I just want... I don't know. Maybe someone who would support me now and then, or tell me when I'm rambling too much..."

Bethany smiled broadly. "You know, ever since we met, I felt some kind of... need to look out for you, make sure you don't get into too much trouble! But it wasn't pity," she said. "And lately I've grown to genuinely like you and your company."

Merrill's blush deepened considerably, as she lowered her eyes. "I... I care for you too, Beth."

"That looks... so very cute," Bethany said quietly.

"What does?" Merrill stared at her wide-eyed.

"Your vallaslin...  I hadn't noticed, but... it grows darker when you blush, it's so very pretty..." Bethany said, then becoming suddenly aware of her hand being on Merrill's cheek, tracing the intricate lines of her blood writing.

Merrill looked as if frozen, their eyes locked, as the elf seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. The spell suddenly broke, Bethany quickly withdrawing her hand and looking away, feeling her own cheeks grow warmer. "I, ah... I was going to ask if you would... if you would join me and mother for dinner," she finally recovered to ask.

"What?" Merrill still seemed stunned. "Oh... oh yes, I'd love to. Certainly."  

**~***~**

_9:32 Dragon  
Secluded guard tower near Highever, Ferelden_

"I win again," one of the guards said, revealing the cards in his hand.

"Damn it, Julien," the other one cursed. "You gotta be cheating, I just haven't figured out how. But when I do..."

"It's just luck and skill, my dear Reggie," Julien chuckled. "Deal with it."

"Bah, another week's worth of wages gone," Reggie complained, picking up the cards and starting to shuffle them. At that moment, the doors to the guard tower opened and another man stepped inside, locking the doors behind him. "Where are you wandering around, Hugo? What part of not leaving the tower at any time did you not understand? Come, sit down and play some Wicked Grace with us."

"Ah, keep your shirt on, Reg," Hugo grumbled. "It's a beautiful day outside. Besides, I just stepped outside to take a piss."

"For two hours?" Julien laughed. "I'd go see a healer if I were you."

"Oy, shut up and deal me some cards, will you," Hugo smirked, sitting down at the table with his fellows. "It's not like we're in any danger. Nobody in the world knows _she's_ being kept here, well except Anora," he said, pointing at the ceiling above.

"Kept here yes, but not for much longer now," Julien said, the expression on his face a little confused.

"It will soon be time for the true Queen to take her rightful place, yes," Reggis agreed. "Anora will be cast aside, like the usurper that she is."

Hugo stared at his companions a bit oddly. "Maybe that fresh air has done something to my mind... but wasn't Anora the rightful Queen we swore to support, and Maythre the wicked blood mage usurper? I don't even know when or why I started to think the other way around, but..." suddenly, he gripped his temples with both of his hands as his face twisted in terrible pain. "...ahh... what was I saying... I can no longer remember..."

"We must protect our charge with our lives," Julien intoned emotionlessly. "Queen Maythre will rule, tomorrow and forever."

"Anora and her lackeys will be cast aside," Reggis spoke in a hollow voice. "Queen Maythre will rule, tomorrow and forever."

"The day of the reckoning approaches fast," Hugo gave in, joining his fellows in the chant. "Queen Maythre will rule, tomorrow and forever."

On the uppermost floor of the tower, a petite young elven woman in a white robe sat on her knees, suspended in the middle of a purple sphere creating a zone where she could not work her devastating magic. Maythre's lips, however, were frozen in an expression of knowing, promising smile, as she sat there in her magical prison, her mind the only thing left free to roam.

Perhaps it would have been more apt to say that the sphere she was imprisoned in, was _supposed_ to have created a zone where she could not work her magic.

**~***~**

_9:32 Dragon  
Deep Roads, somewhere under the Free Marches _

"What do you mean, the passage has collapsed?" Bartrand was busy beating the crap out of one of his dwarven employees by the time Riona and her group caught up with the rest of the caravan, shortly after their entrance into the Deep Roads passages.

"Problems, brother?" Varric called out from the back.

Bartrand finished off the hapless scout with a heavy punch before turning to answer. "Why do I pay these dimwits?" he complained loudly, pointing at the wide pathway ahead of them, a massive gaping  hole of about forty yards in the middle of it, preventing continued way forward. "It will take weeks to find a way across and these idiots insist that the side passages are too dangerous! We will need to turn back and try another entrance."

"Hold your horses, brother," Varric stopped him. "Too dangerous? Why do you have us and the other mercenaries here for? Let us check out these side passages for you. If you see us running back in hurry, chased by legions of darkspawn, then you'll know that you should have trusted the scout."

Bartrand looked a little skeptical at first before finally nodding. "Fine, you'll take the left side passage and I'll send Trebeck's dwarves to scout the right one. Others will stay guard while the men wait on your return," Bartrand walked back towards the others, starting to shout his orders. "Alright men! We stop here! Break camp!"

Riona and her friends did not rush into the side passages immediately, instead helping to set up camp and enjoying a hearty meal before disappearing into the dangerous dwarven tunnels. They would have to be extremely careful if they ever wanted to return to the camp, the scouts had reported seeing signs of darkspawn presence, and Anders looked none too happy confirming it.

"I don't think there are great many of them here, but probably enough to wipe out this expedition," he informed them. "Did I tell you yet that I hate the Deep Roads? Because I do hate the Deep Roads. And this time I don't even have Sir Pounce-a-Lot with me."

"I usually don't complain much, Hawke, but this place... I have to agree with Anders, I can't wait to get out again," Isabela nodded, for once not looking her usual cheery self. "This is the opposite to the open freedom of the seas."

"All the same to me," Fenris grunted. "See darkspawn, kill darkspawn."

"A wonderfully novel and practical approach, my brooding friend," Varric chuckled. "While it's true that the place is not much to look at," he waved his hands around, gesticulating at the ancient dwarven tunnels. "Let us remember how full with opportunity it is! I'm sure we will all like it a lot more when those ancient treasures fall into our hands."

Riona smiled, continuing to eat and look around. As they sat, getting prepared for the task ahead, suddenly they were approached by a very worried looking Bodahn Feddic. "Excuse me, kind messere," he spoke pleadingly. "Something awful has happened, my boy Sandal, I just can't find him!"

"Oh? Where did you see him last?" Riona asked, putting her piece of bread aside.

"He was with me not more than half an hour ago, but then I turned around to hand some rations to the mercenaries, and he was all gone! He must have wandered into one of those side passages..."

"Well, since we're going to explore them anyway, we'll just look out for your boy, Bodahn," Riona smiled, trying to encourage the distraught dwarf.

"I don't want to be pessimistic, but the boy against all the darkspawn I sense ahead of us?" Anders spoke up. "I'm sorry to say, but there's no hope at all for him."

"Oh don't be so sure, messere!" Bodahn said. "He's craftier than you give him credit for."

Anders looked unconvinced, but Riona had made up her mind. The young dwarf had helped them with his enchantments, and she didn't intend to spend more time sitting around if it could be used on finding Sandal, no matter how hopeless Anders thought this enterprise would be. "Don't worry, Bodahn," she said, rising from the rocks she had perched upon and picking up her mage staff. "We'll find your boy and send him back to the camp."

With all said and done, they wasted no more time and entered the narrow side passages, a combination of natural caverns and older, half-collapsed dwarf-made tunnels. Compared to these narrow passes, the main walkway was huge in comparison, like the Imperial Highway only built underground, probably spreading under the whole Thedas much like the old Tevinter roads above them. Having walked the ancient sacred halls for some time Riona decided that the dwarven achievement seemed a lot more impressive in comparison, noting with sadness some hints of darkspawn corruption here and there, a sickening grey film of filthy slime covering the odd floor tile or wall.

It wasn't long before they came upon the first groups of darkspawn, hurlock infantry backed up by several bow wielding scouts. Fenris immediately charged into the melee, while Isabela carefully snuck up on the archers, who failed to notice her until it was too late. Quickly overwhelmed, some of the darkspawn tried to flee, but Riona's frost spells slowed them down, making sure none of them made back to their main forces and alerted them.

"Try not to make contact with them or anything that carries the corruption," Anders warned them after the battle. "I understand that it would be a little problematic for those who prefer to fight up close and personal, but at least try to limit it... Ser Pounce-A-Lot was always careful, like that time when he swatted a genlock on the nose. Drew blood, too."

As they pushed on, the resistance became more and more fierce. The entrenched hurlocks were often accompanied by the emissaries, potent spellcasters in their own right the threat of whom they needed to identify and dispose of very quickly. The presence of Anders was invaluable down here, he was able to sense the darkspawn movement with amazing precision, a talent he wished that he rather did not possess, but Riona was all too happy to have at their disposal.

The tunnels of the side passages eventually changed in their appearance, the walls becoming suffused with a strange, blue glow, reminding her of Fenris' tattoos, making it look as if the place was imbued with lyrium. The darkspawn resistance had stopped as well, and strangely enough they came upon several bodies of recently slain hurlocks. They did not have to walk very far before the most unlikely reason for it became apparent. A figure of a lone dwarf stood amidst more dead darkspawn, but the most shocking about the scene was the figure of a massive ogre, struck dead and frozen inches before reaching and crushing Sandal.

"...well, I'll be a nug's uncle," Varric said, wiping his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"What happened here, Sandal?" Riona asked. "What did you do?"

"Boom!" the dwarf said happily, reaching out to place something on her palm. It was a thin, round object, almost feeling like a polished amber to the touch but of the same strange blue color, and Riona could feel a tingle of magic emanating from the mysterious stone.

"Talk about dumb luck," Anders said, laughing.

"I don't think he's dumb, Anders," Riona said, unable to hide a glare directed at the Warden.  "I think he's smarter than he lets on. What about the ogre, Sandal?"

Sandal broke into a grin so wide that it showed off his gums. "Not enchantment!" he said, then skipping by her and picking a trail directly back to the camp.

"...I won't be able to sleep for months now, trying to figure that out," Riona admitted, shaking her head.

"Forget it, Hawke," Isabela said, stepping closer. "Ramblings of an insane dwarf are not worth losing your sleep over. Let's move on, we have booty to plunder."

Riona quietly disagreed with Isabela's words, but elected not to argue. Whatever strange means he had used, Sandal had cleared large part of the way for them. Now it was up to Riona and her friends to make good on it.


	31. Chapter 31

_9:32 Dragon  
Deep Roads, somewhere under the Free Marches _

Riona was slowly starting to agree with Anders' opinion of the Deep Roads. Even if she ignored the oppressive enclosed feeling of being leagues underground and the astonishing amount of various creatures thirsting for their blood, there was still the everlasting presence of the Blight, accompanying them in every direction they faced. At the end of each day, they spent time examining themselves, watching for any traitorous dark spots forming on the skin. They had been fortunate so far, but some of the less careful workers had fallen prey to their own curiosity and in order to avoid the infection from spreading, their Blight-tainted bodies ended dissolved in the river of lava which constantly followed the main passages of the Deep Roads.

Clearing out the side passages from darkspawn had proven a more daunting task than they had expected. They had to travel in confusing circles and loops just to reach their destination, the main passageway on the other side of the cave-in. During this mission of path finding, they had been besieged by several deadly enemies. An ogre had ambushed them in the tight confines of one chamber and nearly managed to bull-rush Fenris and smear him against the wall. Only at the last moment, had the agile elf ducked out of the way and the ogre crashed into the walls so clumsily that its horns got stuck in the cracks, allowing them for a mercifully easy kill.

Their path at one point also led across a wide passage that had once been part of the main tunnels, but had fallen into disrepair and oblivion since ancient times. The open space here had seemed safe, and Anders had informed them that the darkspawn forces had been left behind. So it was a complete and utter surprise that they were suddenly accosted by a young dragon with a swarm of small dragonlings, easily explaining just why this place was so darkspawn free. Fortunately the female dragon was rather inexperienced and failed to take advantage of their surprise, and the dragonlings ended up providing the expedition with delicious steak supply for many days to come.

Only after facing all those foes did they reemerge back on the main passageway they had entered through, looking across the cave-in to see Bartrand, Bodahn, Sandal and the rest of their expedition, who were delighted to see their reappearance. Big reason for their joy were the news that the scouting expedition into the other side passages lead by Trebeck's dwarves had ended disastrously, a single injured scout able to report back that the dwarves had been decisively routed. The man had died from his wounds and exposure to Blight soon after.

So, it had taken over a day or more for their expedition to advance forty yards over the main passageway that would take them... wherever it was that Bartrand was leading them, the ever grumpy dwarf remaining mysteriously tight lipped about their destination. For now, they could only set camp and rest in hopes that they would not encounter any such obstacles on their way again.

The next morning they moved onward, traveling along the main road, the air warm and dry from the river of molten lava nearby. The horses had been left together with several men at the entrance to the Deep Roads, and the larger carts were abandoned on the other side of the cave-in, impossible to be pulled through the tight side-passages, so now everyone was required to carry quite a heavy load, slowing them down, much to Bartrand's anger and frustration. It was not a rare sight to see him brutally kicking some of the workers that had fallen off their feet from sheer exhaustion.

Days and nights blended together, the passage of time no longer having any meaning, but Riona reckoned it had to be at least ten to twelve days that they traveled in one direction, the view that accompanied them always staying the same. The darkspawn presence was minimal here, confined to some side passages that they fortunately did not need to explore. Many had already started looking at Bartrand strangely, about to demand answers whether he actually knew where he was leading them, when the landscape surrounding them started to shift.

It seemed as if the passageway was now leading lower and lower, the lava was no longer visible and the air grew colder, all the light now coming from the oddly glowing walls themselves, like in that one lyrium infused side-passage, giving off blue shine. Anders reported no longer sensing any darkspawn, not even in some remote side chambers, and these news combined seemed to lift everyone's spirits. So, it was a little disheartening to suddenly come to a virtually impassable barrier in their path, the darkening corridor almost entirely being closed off by a wall of fallen rubble.

Bartrand quickly scaled the fallen blocks and tried to peer through the gaps in the boulders to see what was beyond the blockade. "Stone take me," he breathed, looking stunned from the sight that opened before him, the others immediately rushing to try and take a peek for themselves. "It is real, after all! I had almost started to doubt..."

"What is that even?" Varric asked, equally surprised. "I thought we were going to some abandoned Thaig, but this... this is something else."

Riona also looked ahead, the quiet scenery of blocks of low dwarven dwellings meant absolutely nothing to her. Some of the statues and wall carvings seemed completely different from what she had seen on their way here, the depictions of various Paragons always present at regular intervals along the entirety of the Deep Roads. She started to wonder if the place below was even dwarven in its origin.

"This, my brother, is something far older than just any abandoned Thaig," Bartrand said smugly. "There were rumors about its existence shortly after the Third Blight, but nobody ever managed to reach it, even in a few months from now the roads here might be impossible to travel because of the darkspawn. We can count ourselves very fortunate, my friends."

"Except there's still all this rubble in our way," Riona pointed out.

"What have we brought all these useless louts with us for?" Bartrand waved at the group of workers. "Set camp and then start clearing these rocks! I want this road free in a couple of days, or else there will be beatings!"

"Listen, brother, while the men are clearing the path, why don't we go search for some alternate ways of getting inside?" Varric suggested.

Bartrand eyed him suspiciously for a while, before nodding. "Aye, you go do that. But if you're not back soon, I'm sending those guys," he pointed at the group of his human mercenaries, "to get you and any treasure you have collected in there."

"Your implications wound me, dear brother," Varric chuckled, leading Riona and the others away to set their own little camp a little aside from the others.

Eventually they sat down to eat and make final preparations before once again wading into the unknown. "I guess it would be pointless to speculate on what awaits us in there," Riona said, looking at Varric.

"Not-darkspawn," Anders grumbled, despite the promising statement still appearing a bit glum. There was something about this place that seemed to suck morale right out of everyone, even despite holding the promise of treasures beyond their wildest imaginations.

"I might almost prefer darkspawn to the grimly foreboding unknown," Isabela nodded at Anders, sharing the sentiment. She had exchanged her frivolous outfit for simpler, practical leather pants and armor, that made her almost unrecognizable, but at least she had kept the blue bandana tightly wrapped around her head. "This place gives me the chills," she added. "I will be happy to get out of here."

"To do that we should get moving," Fenris said. He had finished eating and was looking impatient, finally sitting down again and grabbing the whetstone to sharpen his sword, even though it was in perfect condition already.

"Well, we all look ready now," Riona said a while later, having taken a big swig from her canteen. "Let's just go and see what's so great about this place to get Bartrand's beard all twisted up."

They had to backtrack quite a long way in order to find a single side-passage that could lead around the blockade. In the end, they had come across one that lead into a series of tunnels with eerily blue glowing walls, but as they traveled onward, the blue light was starting to change color just slightly, strange stalactites and weird outcroppings made of reddish crystals starting to appear, giving the whole place a more menacing look, instead of the calming blue glow.

It wasn't long before the tunnel led them to a set of stone stairs, leading up and into what was supposedly a dwarven Thaig. Yet Varric only seemed to grow more and more ill at ease. "I don't like this at all, Hawke," he said, as they walked across the ancient walkway, observing the scenery. "Where are the statues of Paragons? What are those markings on the walls? They are not of any language I know."

"Could this be some kind of ancient dwarven culture that hadn't yet evolved to what you know?" Anders asked, but Varric shook his head, unwilling to accept such explanation.

"Or perhaps it's the legacy of some exiled group of dwarves that cut contact with the rest of your kin, denounced everything you stood for and evolved along a different path," Riona mused.

"Both of your guesses are equally difficult to believe," Varric admitted. "Then again, lately I have seen a lot of very strange things happening. Mostly whenever you are involved, Hawke."

"Everyone always ends up blaming me, I know," Riona pouted, as they continued to walk from one passageway to another. "Look at that!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing ahead at something large at the side of one passageway. "A statue of a golem," she said, recognizing the bulky shape. "See Varric, those have been dwarves alright, I understand only your kin knew how to make those things."

"Perhaps it's simply an inactive golem," Fenris pointed out.

Riona blushed, realizing her hasty foolishness. "Oh yes, I didn't consider that," she admitted. "Well, I don't care what it is, as long as it doesn't spring to life and attack us." She then laughed awkwardly at the dubious stares her companions.

"I'll be very surprised if nothing springs to attack us now," Isabela sighed. She took a few steps forward. "Nothing? Well, I guess I was wrong then-" suddenly, a shade emerged from the ground itself and took a wild swipe at her, sending the rogue sprawling.

"You brought that one on yourself, Isabela," Fenris smiled thinly, before moving forward to slice the shade in pieces. As it dissolved into non-existence, many others sprung up in its place and suddenly they were under heavy attack.

At some point during the battle, Riona felt a strange but frightening presence pass between them, slowly moving towards the inactive golem. She was quick to put two and two together. "Beware, that golem is about to become active!" she yelled a warning to her comrades.

The golem set his charge towards Varric, the dwarf being distracted by shades all around him and would have become a wet spot on the ground unless Riona hadn’t thrown her barrier spell on him, saving Varric's skin at the last moment. The golem bounced off the barrier and was sent careening over the edge of the walkway, taking several shades with it as it fell, while Varric was stuck inside the protective bubble, looking a little infuriated about his inability to contribute to the battle, making obscene gestures to the rest of them.

Varric's bruised ego, however, was the least of Riona's worries. "Demons, down here?" she asked no one in particular. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know," Anders replied, looking just as worried. "But perhaps their presence would account for the feeling of... wrongness, in this place. Like Isabela said... darkspawn might be preferable."

"Let's just move on, and be very alert," Riona said, as they moved deeper onwards, looking for entrances into the Thaig itself. Eventually the passages led them back out on the main walkway, a little ahead of the barricade of rocks. They could hear Bartrand's men working frantically on the other side, and from the sounds of it, they would get through very soon.  

"We will have company shortly," Varric said, pointing back at the barricade, then at the heavy gate ahead of them, the ornaments on it clearly of dwarven make. "I think we deserve the first pick for our efforts..."

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, back in Kirkwall_

"That does smell very good, Bethany," mother said, sniffing the spicy aroma rising from the heavy pot on the stove. "Why does your sister insist you have no talent for cooking? What is it, anyway?"  
   
"It’s actually Riona’s patented carrot-cabbage soup, with some modifications of my own," Bethany grinned, stirring the pot vigorously. "We call it the Lowtown Surprise. Not sure yet if the surprise will be good or bad."  
   
"I’m sure it will be just fine," mother smiled in reply.  
   
"Shouldn’t Uncle Gamlen be home by now? There might not be much left for him if he’s late again." Gamlen had dared to sneak back a few weeks ago, encouraged by Riona’s absence. Bethany and Leandra had admonished him mightily, until he had shrunken very small and apologetic, but hadn’t stayed that way for very long.  
   
Just as she had spoken, there was a knock on the door. Bethany was about to answer, but mother motioned her to remain at the stove. "That must be him," she said. "Strange, he never bothers knocking though, after all this is his home."  
   
"Maybe he’s become that well mannered," Bethany laughed. The sounds coming from the doorstep were not very Gamlen-like at all, though, heavy trampling of several men, making Bethany immediately alerted.  
   
"Bethany! Run, child!" suddenly mother shouted, making her heart nearly leap out of her mouth. _Templars!_  
   
The door was knocked aside with savage fury, striking her mother in the shoulder painfully and throwing her on the floor as three heavily armored men barged in to face Bethany. There was nowhere to run, the place did not have windows fit for escaping. She could only fight her way through the templars, but... even if she succeeded, what would that mean for her family? Mother would be taken as accomplice for harboring an apostate and Riona would be hunted down mercilessly, if her poor sister was even still alive.  
   
So she stood still, her arms at her sides, making no movement as the templars surrounded her. One of them seemed eerily familiar from some recent meeting, his narrow eyes and grim face with a hint of satisfaction... where had she seen this man? "I remember you..." suddenly it dawned on her. "Varnell, is it?"  
   
"Shut your mouth, apostate," the man snarled. "You will speak only when spoken to. Men, tie her hands behind her back and drag her to the Gallows. No need to be gentle, this one is dangerous despite her innocent looks."  
   
Tears rolled down Bethany’s cheeks as she allowed the templars to bind her hands, watching her mother struggle to get up from the floor, winded from the blow with the heavy doors. "Petrice put you up to this, didn’t she?" she dared asking despite the threats. "I bet it was her idea. I knew she would-"  
   
There was a swift movement of Varnell’s hand and a heavy slapping sound as his gauntleted palm met with Bethany’s cheek, drawing blood and jerking her head roughly aside. "I told you to keep quiet, girl," the templar snapped, irritated. "Next time I will make sure you lose some teeth. You won’t look so pretty after that."  
   
Mother had managed to get up from the floor and was now trying to grasp at Varnell’s hand, wailing. "Please, don’t take away my child! Bethany, my baby! She is all I have!" she cried, getting roughly swatted aside by the enraged Varnell.

"Don't cry, mother," Bethany said, trying to sound brave, ignoring the stinging pain where the templar had hit her. "Please, don't cry for me. Riona... Riona will return and she will think of something. You'll see."

Varnell and his men laughed wholeheartedly as they roughly pushed Bethany outside and down the stairs, making her stumble and roll down the last few steps, ending up face first in the dust and dirt of the Lowtown street. "Your sister will not be able to help you, girl," Varnell said, as one of his men went back into the house where mother was still wailing and screaming at the templars, demanding that they release her daughter. There were sounds of her mother's high pitched screaming, then she suddenly went quiet with a heavy thud of a punch and a body sliding to the floor.

Varnell bent down and grabbed Bethany by her hair, pulling her up from the dirt. She could feel his revolting hot breath on her cheek as he leaned in to whisper to her. "Even if your sister by some miracle is still alive, she will not be able to move a finger to aid you, we'll make sure of it. And if you misbehave, we'll drag her to the Gallows in chains, too. Is that clear?" Bethany did not answer.

"I said, is that clear?" he shouted, roughly jerking her hair. She nodded, tears gushing down her cheeks. "That's better," Varnell laughed as they led her away. "We will teach you how to be a good girl."

**~***~**

_Meanwhile in Ferelden, near Highever_

When a heavy knock resounded against the doors to the supposedly long forgotten and nearly inaccessible tower near Highever, none of the three guards on duty appeared in any way surprised. It was Reggie who went to open the door, strangely enough asking no questions as he let in a tall, dark haired woman in full body armor. She could have been described as quite beautiful, dark brown eyes contrasting sharply with the pale skin, high regal cheekbones, but something about her exuded practical ruthlessness above everything else.

"You are late," Reggie said as he allowed her inside, being followed by a shifty, handsome looking elf in leather armor, twin daggers at his belt. "And you brought Zevran along too, I see."

The woman hesitated a bit before catching on with what was happening. "Maker, I will never be completely comfortable with this," she said in aside to Zevran, who just chuckled in response. "Where is she?" she asked of Reggie.

"This way, Ser Cauthrien," Julien rose from the table, taking a set of keys with him. Without any hesitation he unlocked the door to stairs leading up. "Your Queen is here, safe from all harm."

"I agree, it is a little unsettling," Zevran whispered as they were both being led upstairs and into the tiny space where the elven mage sat suspended in air, enclosed from all sides by the shimmering protective sphere. "As beautiful as I remember her, my sweet love," the elf smiled, walking closer to Maythre, looking at her delicate face, as if frozen in time.

"Perhaps you should stare less and get her out of there, you fools," Hugo suggested, looking very confused about daring to say such words to these obviously important visitors.

"How do we remove those protections, we are no mages," Cauthrien snapped irritably.

"They have been long since removed, do you think she has been sitting here idly?" Julien said. "The pathetic Circle magics didn't keep her occupied for more than a few months. All you need to do is to reach in and drag her out."

Zevran stepped even closer to the sphere, carefully poking it with his finger. It passed right through without any obstacles. "But... why wait if she could have gotten out at any time?"

Reggie stepped forward. "The time was not right, yet. And you were still stuck in Nevarra. But now... now it's time to start rebuilding our armies and take back the throne that should have been hers in the first place."

"Right..." Zevran sighed, about to reach inside the sphere and grab Maythre by the waist.

"Wait!" Julien shouted suddenly. "If you disturb her now, we will lose the... effect her brilliance has had on us."

"You might want to kill us before getting her out of there," Hugo suggested humbly.

Reggie nodded. "Indeed, nobody needs witnesses."

Zevran looked at Cauthrien. The woman just shrugged and withdrew the Summer Sword. "Shame to kill them like this," she said, raising the sword. Three swings, three thuds of heads hitting the floor. "Like cattle."

"Always about honor, eh?" Zevran chuckled, taking a deep breath and then reaching inside the sphere and taking a hold of his lover slowly dragged her outside with him, gently lowering her on the floor. The elven mage lay unmoving. "Uh, I hope that didn't kill her..."

Suddenly, Maythre's eyes sprung wide open as her body jerked from the shock. As Cauthrien and Zevran bent down to sit at her side, she tried to speak, but no words came out. Cauthrien was quick to realize the problem, quickly bringing a canteen of water to Maythre's lips and allowing her to take some sips. "I didn't... think it would be this... unpleasant..." their leader eventually rasped in a voice they could hardly recognize. "Can't feel... arms, or legs."

"Maybe this will help," Zevran grinned, starting to rub her hands and massage her shoulders. "You should have gone out for walks, you know."

"Enough of that Zevran, just prop me on a horse and I'll be fine," Maythre glared. "Honestly, I had forgotten what you are like. Always looking to exploit an opportunity."

"Tell me about it," Cauthrien smirked, while wiping the Summer Sword clean and putting it back into its sheath. "At least he’s nowhere near as bad as that captain of the ship that took us to Nevarra!"

"Something interesting happened during your journey, I take it?" Maythre asked.

"That woman, Isabela? I have never seen a more disgusting and depraved creature," Cauthrien winced. "I came this close to throwing her overboard of her own ship after she had... ugh, I dare not speak of it."

"Knowing Isabela, I think I can imagine," Zevran grinned. "She is so very adorable."  

"Did she at least get you and... Alistair, to Nevarra safely?"

"Yes... after several unexpected side forays to Rivain, then Antiva and ending in a flight from some of her former pirate friends," Cauthrien explained, her expression dark. "We eventually arrived in Cumberland. Alistair immediately wandered off, don't ask me where... someone said they had seen him take off in the direction of the Free Marches, but I doubt he went there in order to raise an army. His dream of ruling Ferelden is dead."

Maythre had managed to prop herself up on her elbows while listening to Cauthrien's tale. "I trust you had no problem finding Cauthrien, Zevran?" she asked as her lover gently helped her getting up in a sitting position.

"No problems whatsoever," he replied jovially, helping her get up to her feet, but she could not stand, almost falling over, Cauthrien catching her at the very last moment. "My, you are weak as a kitten. How will you lead a revolution if you can't even stand?"

"I told you, just put me on my horse," Maythre snapped angrily. Cauthrien easily picked her up in her arms and carried the would-be-queen down the stairs. "We should ride toward Redcliffe immediately. I'm sure my dear Eamon is going mad being parted from me."

"Well, he has not remarried yet, at least," Zevran nodded, the smile on his lips a little bitter.

"I should hope not," Maythre said, as Cauthrien brought her outside, letting her breathe in the fresh air for the first time in over a year. Zevran helped the former lieutenant of Teyrn Loghain to secure Maythre in the saddle, putting her feet in the stirrups and making sure she was holding on tightly.

"Here," Cauthrien said, passing a nondescript grey cloak to Maythre. "Throw this on your back. That white robe draws too much attention."

"Let's just go and see if your old flame remembers you still," Zevran nimbly jumped on his horse and was the first to leave the courtyard, the two women slightly behind.

"Oh, he will," Maythre said quietly. "And if he does not... there are certain ways to make him remember..."


	32. Chapter 32

_9:32 Dragon  
Deep Roads, the Primeval Thaig _

The coffers and sacks the expedition had brought with them were filling swiftly, the more time they spent in the strange, ancient Thaig. What carts they had been able to get here, seemed full already with various things, urns, pieces of stone carvings, statuettes of beings nobody could make any sense of, discoveries that would shake the foundations of the dwarven culture and history, should they ever be seen by the Shaperate in Orzammar. And still Bartrand made them dig further and further, wanting to leave no stone overturned in this place of wonders, driven on by some insatiable urge. They had already thrown out some of the less valuable finds, making room for the more extravagant ones, and still Bartrand insisted that they hadn't found the big breakthrough yet.

So it was on one presumed morning, when Riona and her friends had awoken, that Bartrand summoned them to one of the larger structures they had uncovered at the far end of the Thaig, a temple-like place, but what or who was worshipped here nobody knew, it was only clear that they hadn't been the Paragons.

Bartrand was alone, without the human mercenaries that at other times stuck to him like a dog to a bone. "We managed to get past these doors yesterday," he spoke, pushing the heavy iron doors aside with great effort. "Come on inside, brother, I need to show you something. Perhaps your mage companions will be able to make sense of this."

Riona and Varric followed Bartrand inside, others in tow. The building did look like an ancient temple of sorts. The large hall had a ceiling much higher than traditional dwarven dwellings, rows of large columns, most of them collapsed, intersected the hall, meeting at a pedestal in the middle. Something was placed atop the pedestal, something small, black and glowing. "What is that?" Riona asked, as they approached it.

"I was hoping you would tell me," Bartrand said, coming close to look at the strange object.

Riona peered at it for a while. "It looks like an idol of sorts," she said. "But the material it is made of..." she reached out to take the idol, but Anders stopped her.

"Careful," he warned her. "Allow me." He focused on the strange creation, resembling a... was that a figure of a woman? The face was of no creature Riona had ever seen, smooth as if melted, looking upwards with its mouth wide open in a silent scream. But the body was thin, gaunt, not at all what a dwarf would look like.

"It's made of pure lyrium, I'm sure of it," Anders stated, having briefly touched the figurine. "Created by magic... and my guess is, of not the good kind."

"What makes you say that?" Riona wondered.

"There is something... lingering about it, a touch of demonic presence," Anders said. "We should leave it behind."

"Certainly, let's leave it behind, along with all the other treasure! Hey, it just _might_ be tainted!" Bartrand rolled his eyes, snatching the thing from Anders and giving the lyrium idol a loving stare. "Damn superstitious mages, I don't bring you along to give me stupid cryptic warnings."

"No, that just comes naturally with being a mage," Riona said, smiling.

"I also didn't just bring you here to ask you about the idol," Bartrand said, beckoning them to the farther wall of the ancient temple. There was a gap of about three yards wide in the floor, leading to a chasm below. In it, they could see elaborate artificially made tunnels crisscrossing and leading in all directions, the familiar blue glow shining upwards from down below. "I keep thinking how strange it is that we have yet to find something like a treasury. Then I see this and think, gotcha, this must be it!"

"I think he just might be right," Isabela lowered herself as far as she could into the chasm, trying to peer inside. "It looks promising."

"Do you expect us to go down there?" Fenris asked.

"You're damn right I do," Bartrand snapped. "You are the muscle of this expedition, it is your job to clear the way and make sure it is safe to enter. Just because we haven't seen any darkspawn or worse so far, doesn't mean they couldn't be down there."

Fenris looked at Riona. She shrugged. "He is right, I suppose." Also, she couldn't help but be irresistibly intrigued by what the tunnels below held. They had already seen so many wonders during their time here, but a full treasury of them? To be the first to look at its secrets... "But how to get down there?"

"I have something with me," Fenris said, dropping the bag from his shoulder and retrieving a coil of rope. He tied it around one of the still intact columns and threw the loose end into the chasm, checking that it held his weight before lowering himself over the edge. "It looks safe," he called out from below, urging the others to follow him. Isabela went next, dexterously sliding down the rope, followed by a slightly more cautious Anders and even clumsier Riona, but even she got down safely.

"Varric?" she called out when the dwarf wasn't following her.

"In a moment," he looked down into the chasm, waving her to wait. "Come to think of it, do you think you can do without me down there? I'm thinking it might be a good idea if I stayed up here and looked after Bartrand... don't really care about the way he's staring at that idol..."

"What are you still doing up here?" Riona could hear Bartrand's voice, full with irritation. "Oh I know, you just want to get your grubby little paws on my idol as well, eh? Well, you can't have it!"

"What's gotten into you Bartrand? Maybe you should put that thing away-"

"And maybe you should listen when I tell you to do something. Now get down there!"

"You're very eager to get us into those tunnels... what is it that you're hiding from us, Bartrand?" Varric demanded. "Hawke, maybe you should get out-"

Suddenly there were sounds of struggle coming from above. Riona looked worriedly at her friends and then quickly grabbed the rope and was about to climb back out, when someone fell over the edge of the chasm above her and flailing his legs and arms hit her on the way down, knocking her back on the ground with a heavy grunt. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be Varric, groaning in pain as he had crushed his left shoulder against the rough stone floor, possibly breaking something in the process.

"Don't be an idiot, dwarf," it was Isabela, yelling up at Bartrand, while Riona and Varric were still in a pile on the ground, more or less knocked out by the fall. "We'll find our way out and then have your head on a pike." The cut rope fell at Isabela's feet as silent reply.

"There might be a way around through these tunnels," Anders said.

"There is a chance of that, but you will not get to try it," Bartrand chuckled, leaning over the edge to stare at them, smug and slightly manic grin on his face. He left something small drop from his palm and it fell to land at their feet.

Riona had just managed to get Varric back to his feet, aided by Fenris, when she noticed what Bartrand had dropped down in the chasm. It was a small, round shaped blue stone that shone brightly. "Crap," she simply exclaimed, pushing Varric down one of the corridors while diving into another one, pulling Fenris along with her.

"Oh no," Ander recognized it as well, pushing Isabela out of harm's way, and then ducking himself.

"What's going on," Fenris demanded, still wisely allowing himself to be dragged away.

"Sandal says: Boom!" Riona managed, as the explosion behind them went off. Immediately rocks started falling all around and she could only hope that at least some of her friends would live to take a bloody revenge on Bartrand Tethras.

**~***~**

"Thanks for fixing my shoulder, Blondie," Varric told Anders gratefully as the three of them, including Isabela, traversed the strange tunnels under the ancient temple. The walls here again were surrounded by the red crystal outcroppings, like back in that place where they had been ambushed by the shades and the possessed golem, making them very nervous.

"No need to mention that, good Ser Dwarf," Anders replied, staring ahead, looking very tense.

Isabela readied her weapons, applying vile looking green tincture to the blades. "From your constipated look, I gather you expect trouble," she told Anders, while working on her daggers.

"Demon shaped trouble, in fact," Anders nodded, then moving on, the others following closely. It wasn't long until they were jumped, and this time not only by shades. Amongst their ambushers were creatures the like of which they had never seen before, made of pure rock, but unlike golems, these simply formed from rubble before their very eyes and when defeated, dispersed into gravel under their feet.

"What are those things?" Isabela looked deeply disturbed after the battle, also irritated that her weapons were proving inefficient against the rock creatures.

"I have heard stories... of exiled ancient dwarves, so corrupted that they became trapped into a sort of stone form, between life and death, known as rock wraiths. But they are only a legend, they aren't supposed to be real," Varric said, looking confused.

"Just like this Thaig wasn't supposed to be real, right?" Isabela asked, a hint of smile on her lips.

"Yes. Just so," Varric nodded.

"There is not the slightest hint of Blight down here, so if you're talking about corruption, you can only mean demons," Anders mused. "Probably hunger or rage... anything else would not make sense..."

Anders' guess came true a while later, when after battling through several more groups of shades and rock wraiths, a larger creature of rock reassembled itself before them, this one capable of speech, or at least some manner of communication as they clearly heard it talk in their heads even if the being had no mouth whatsoever. It spoke of an exit from this place and how only this creature was able to provide them with means to leave, but even before it had managed to outline its demands, upon revelation that it was indeed a hunger demon, Anders struck it down with his magic, making it dissipate into tiny pebbles as it cursed their foolishness for which they would be doomed to walk these halls until the end of their days.

Obviously, Isabela and Varric weren't greatly appreciative of Anders making the choice for them. "I sure do hope you have an idea on how to leave this pit," Isabela cursed as they traveled further through the red crystal corridor.

"I don't believe that thing was telling the truth," Anders shook his head. "You can't listen to what a demon says, it will speak anything to make you do its bidding."

"Hope you're right, Blondie," Varric said. "We should try to find Hawke and the elf before we escape, too."

"You don't expect them to still be alive, do you?" Anders looked at him incredulously.

"Of course I do, Hawke is very resourceful and Fenris is particularly hard to kill," Varric said.

"Our first priority should be finding the exit," Isabela stated firmly. "Once we secure that we can come back and look for the others. Are we clear on that?"

Just then, the corridor they have been walking through widened and they emerged into a large hall, a copy of the main hall in the temple just above them where they had found the lyrium idol. The only difference was that the columns in this hall were replaced by strange growths of red crystals, perhaps tainted, corrupted lyrium. On the far side of the hall, they could spot small side chambers, filled with heavy chests, some of them open, revealing the shine of gold inside them.

"By the Stone, it really is the treasury," Varric gasped.

"... I think my priorities just took a massive shift," Isabela said, starting to run towards the treasure, forgetting everything else.

Varric and Anders arrived there shortly after, watching the Rivaini run her hands through piles of gold coins and strange, never before seen jewelry. There was a collection of odd decorative weapons, larger and smaller statues, many of them reminiscent of the idol Bartrand had taken, but none of these were made from lyrium. The treasure was theirs, and with odd relief, they started to laugh, Isabela throwing coins in the air as a celebratory gesture... until a loud, swirling noise forced them all to look back, then gulping in horror from the sight as a gigantic rock wraith was slowly reassembling itself from the rubble and pieces of red crystals.

"...we probably should have expected the treasury to be guarded," Varric ventured.

"Well, I don't care about that," Isabela said, looking very determined. "No matter how big it is, nothing will stand between me and my treasure!"

**~***~**

Riona awoke some undeterminable time later, headache as bad as after having one too many drinks at the Hanged Man. She was lying on the ground with something softer than floor under her head. Upon checking it turned out to be her own backpack that someone must have propped there for her. The blue glowing walls of the tunnel surrounded her on both sides, mass of debris behind her, preventing a way out, probably where the explosion had occurred.

The tunnel ahead of her did not seem blocked, however, so she groggily rose, then deciding to use a healing cantrip on herself to remove the painful headache and restore her capability of reasoning. Her cheek appeared smeared with blood and there was a large, sensitive bump on her head, indicating she had been hit by a piece of falling rock. Her robes had been torn and ripped on one side, exposing her shoulder, but nothing much could be done about that now.

She slowly walked to the end of the tunnel and then took a turn in the only available direction, to the right. There was a heavy set of doors before her, bearing marks of recent mistreatment in the shape of shallow sword slashes, and next to the door there sat a familiar figure, looking exhausted, his sword set aside.

"Fenris, good to see you're alive," she said, unable to hide her smile.

The elf looked up at her. "Yes, but likely not for long, unless we can find a way past these doors."

"Not budging to brute force, are they?" Fenris shook his head in reply. "How about you step back and I try to blast them with my magic."

"Are you sure that is wise?" the elf gave her a warning look. "These tunnels seem very unstable after the explosion Bartrand caused. I would not like to see you bring the ceiling down on us."

"I suppose that is always a danger when throwing fireballs around," Riona admitted. "So, what then? Should we just sit tight and hope for someone to rescue us?"

"I wouldn't count on that. Our friends are likely dead by now. It was a small wonder we survived."

"Don't say that!" Riona exclaimed, feeling sick from the thought. "I saw them run just as we did, they could be alive just as we are."

"And similarly trapped," Fenris added.

"You're a bundle of optimism," Riona sighed. "I say we wait a while and then if nothing better comes to mind, I'll try to blast through that door."

"It has proved very durable so far. I wouldn't be surprised if it was because it truly is a door to the treasury... it would be very ironic if we would meet our end one step from our goal, wouldn't it."

"Yes. I'm all laughs," she replied, walking further away from the door and sitting down with her back against the wall, feeling very drained. _I should have seen this coming,_ she thought bitterly. _I should have known Bartrand would not want to share all this three ways. But... not even his brother saw his treachery before it was too late..._

Her thoughts shifted back to her family, waiting for her in Kirkwall. Bartrand would arrive there in a few months, victorious, bringing the news of his brother's sad demise, and also of her death. Mother... mother would be devastated. Hopefully Bethany would be there for her and together they would survive this setback. Aveline would take care of them, and Merrill would try to help too, what little she could do.

She remembered holding Bethany tightly embraced just before they departed, whispering promises to her that she would return, successful and rich, to claim their family estate. And now there was a high chance she would never be able to share a hug with her little sister ever again. _Bethany, sister, I love you so. But I have failed you, and for that, I hope you can forgive me._ She felt a strangled sob escape her throat and feeling Fenris' eyes upon her, she turned away to face the opposite wall, sliding lower, closing her eyes and coming to rest.

When she next opened her eyes, she felt as if a considerable amount of time had passed. Fenris was no longer sitting at the still blocked doors, he was at the other end of the corridor, doing some light stretching exercise. She felt hungry and thirsty, but since this was not supposed to be a lengthy scouting trip she hadn't packed any food supplies at all, a regrettable oversight. Licking her parched lips, she reached out for her water canteen, only to find it empty, a small crack in it had allowed all of the precious fluid to escape.

As she sat on her knees, desperate, suddenly Fenris pressed something in her hands. "Here," he said. "There's not much left, but it won't matter soon anyway."

She accepted the canteen, bringing it to her lips. The water was disgustingly warm and tasted awful, but she was still grateful for every sip. Even if she tried to be sparing, she needed to use quite a lot of it, leaving only a quarter in the bottle, if not less. "I don't imagine you have something to eat," she ventured, passing the canteen back to the elf.

"This trip was supposed to only take an hour or two, then we would be back at the campsite for a meal," Fenris said. "I took nothing with me."

"Figures," Riona said, standing up from the ground. "I don't really feel like waiting days for a lingering, slow death. I'm going to try to blast through that door no matter if it kills me or not."

"So be it," Fenris said, accepting her decision with a grim nod.

Riona focused on the door, first trying to blast it with the icy projectiles. Aside of just coating the door with layers of ice and making it even more impenetrable, it did nothing of value, so Riona quickly abandoned that option. The small fire bolts she could unleash with her mage staff were too weak to ever knock such a door aside, but at least it melted the ice away. Fenris, ever practical, wandered over and filled his canteen with the melting ice water.

"…and here I agonized about running out of drinking water," she bonked herself on the noggin. "That bump on the head has given me a case of I-forgot-I-could-do-that."

"Now you just need to conjure us a rabbit or a nug," Fenris suggested. "And then we can camp here forever."

"I wish that were as easy," Riona chuckled. "Stand back, I don't think I have a choice but to try a fireball, the other spells are just too weak." As Fenris moved back to stand behind her, the roaring ball of flame shot towards the doors and exploded, rocking the floor under them as they ran further backwards to avoid the backlash of the flames. The result was that the doors were the only thing that stood perfectly still, the walls and ceiling practically shaking from the impact.

"I suggest you hold off from doing that," Fenris said, after having inspected some of the disturbingly wide cracks on the walls. "If you want to kill yourself, there are quicker and less painful ways."

"It might still come to that... I think I would prefer it to slow starvation..." Riona sighed, returning to her spot and sitting down.

Fenris came to sit near her, looking at her with rarely seen sympathy. "I'm sorry you won't be able to help your family. I know how much meeting with success here meant to you."

Riona was about to reply something, but somehow the words just didn't come to her. Bitter tears of defeat flowed across her cheeks, and ashamed as she was to break down in front of Fenris like that, she could do nothing to stop them. She felt his strong arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer against his chest and hesitantly she allowed herself to be comforted. As she slowly calmed down, tears drying on her cheeks, she became aware of Fenris' warm hand on her naked shoulder where the robe had been ripped. It felt... oddly enjoyable, and hesitantly she reached out and placed her hand over his.

She felt herself slowly being turned around to face him, but she avoided his eyes, looking downwards. He leaned closer to her, she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, before his lips brushed against hers, claiming them with hungry, insistent need and she felt herself responding. His hands roamed her body, slipping inside her robes where they had been torn, caressing her heated skin, making her sigh with content into his mouth.

She pulled away suddenly, when his hand came to rest against the swell of her breast. "...what are we doing, exactly?" she tried, feeling as if it was somehow required of her to make a token attempt to resist this madness.

"Passing time," Fenris replied simply, lowering her down on the smooth floor and pulling himself over her, looking to reclaim her lips.

"I thought my first time would be more meaningful," she said, avoiding his lips but then he swooped to kiss her neck, moving on to her collarbone, as his hands continued the exploration of her body.

"Who cares?" he muttered between the kisses. "Either way, we will be dead soon."

 _Well, he certainly knows how to make a girl feel appreciated,_ Riona thought, but made no effort to stop him. He was right, though. The end was upon them and it did not matter whether... _or wait, what was that, a faint scraping noise?_ She went completely rigid, trying to push Fenris off her.

"What?" he looked at her, puzzled.

She got up in a hurry, straightening her ruffled clothing. "Listen!" There was the noise again, louder now, more like a bang. "There's someone out there!"

"Impossible," Fenris started, but then fell silent, also alerted by the sound. They rushed towards the door to start banging on it and making sure those on the other side knew that someone was inside, but they did not get to it in time before it sprang open, revealing their equally surprised friends on the other side.

"Err... hello," Riona said, coming to a halt. "I hope you're here to rescue us?"

"I suppose we could do that, Hawke," Varric said with a grin, looking from her to Fenris, then back at her. "You might be interested to know that we actually did find a treasury. There's no way we can take even one tenth of it with us, so having you two carry at least something will help."

"Sure thing, Varric," Riona nodded, heading back to pick up her sack, Fenris doing the same. "Bartrand is going to feel pretty stupid when he finds out about the treasury."

"I don't expect that he will care," Varric said, sounding very irate. "He already has stockpiled fortune worth tens of thousands of sovereigns. And he can sell the location of this Thaig for even more, so whatever we carry out of here... it will be worth a great deal, but Bartrand still gets to walk away with more."

"Until we catch up with him," Isabela said, meaningfully withdrawing a dagger.

"Yes... the only question is now whether we can. We are still to find an exit from this place. But there are several corridors we have yet to explore," Varric said.

"As long as we could get back up to the Deep Roads we'd probably be fine," Riona mused.

"Indeed, I still have another copy of the Warden maps," Anders patted his bags. "If we can get that far, we'll be safe."

"You have the maps? Oh, Anders, you magnificent bastard!" Riona exclaimed with joy, feeling relief for once.

"That's me!" Anders chuckled. "Anyway, we want to return to the treasury and get your bags filled right up... and also, you need to hear what sort of creatures we have found down here... just let me tell you everything..."


	33. Chapter 33

_9:32 Dragon  
Somewhere in the Deep Roads_

The trek back to surface from the rock wraith infested Primeval Thaig had been grueling beyond description. Days had passed until they managed to escape the treacherous tunnels beneath the Thaig itself, finding their path to the proper Deep Roads while already severely malnourished and exhausted. Fortunately, the darkspawn seemed absent from this part of the ancient dwarven passages, and when they did come under attack it was from their eventual source of food supply, namely deep stalkers. Nicely fried, with the side-dish of boiled lichen, the deep stalkers provided their sustenance for what felt like weeks if not months, until Anders finally identified the passages they travelled on his maps. Much to everyone's relief, the surface was very close now, and with no darkspawn in the way nothing prevented them from making these last few stumbling steps to escape from the horrors of the Deep Roads.

On their way to the surface, Riona felt very relieved that Fenris had chosen to seemingly ignore her. Their... encounter, while being locked away by the cave-in still made her feel extremely stupid every time she recalled it. As for the others, Isabela had lost all her sense of crude humor and appeared gaunt, gruff and almost unrecognizable, her face lighting up only when after a day's walking she sat down away from the others to count the treasure she had stuffed in her bags. Varric's stare was almost always grim, and she couldn't recall the last time she had heard him telling a story to bring smiles to their faces. Bartrand's betrayal no doubt was constantly on his mind, even if there had never been love between the two brothers, he clearly hadn't expected this. Anders seemed to cope the best with the situation, despite his loathing of the place they travelled. He had expected something as horrific as this; he was not shocked by what had occurred, everything had confirmed his darkest fears and it gave him a sense of smug satisfaction.

The last days before they saw the exit were the hardest. They had ran out of anything edible a while ago and were on their last legs when finally week rays of light reached them as they stumbled upwards through a large natural cavern, leading away from the Deep Roads. They hobbled through the mouth of the cave to find themselves in a depressing, desolate environment, a grey, wind-blasted wasteland with nary a bush covering the entire landscape.

Riona watched the scenery for a while, then slumping to her knees, the bag falling from her shoulders. "There's nothing here... all that walking... and all we get for that is to starve on the surface?" she exclaimed in desperation.

"This does not bode well," Varric nodded. Then he suddenly turned around to look in the opposite direction. "Did you hear... what is that?"

Isabela ran forward in the direction Varric was looking in, followed by Anders and Fenris. "I can't believe it..." she gasped at whatever they saw beyond the little hillock, but the mystery was revealed before Riona could even get up to her feet. A large cart pulled by three oxen rolled up the hill, manned by two distinctively familiar figures.

"Mistress Hawke!" Bodahn Feddic called out, broad smile on his elderly face. "About time you got here! We've been waiting here for days, I almost thought Sandal got it wrong this time, but he never does, do you my boy?"

Sandal beamed at the praise, then looking at Riona with his disturbingly wide eyes. "Hullo!" he said, looking deliriously happy, but somehow a little unsettling.

"Bodahn? Sandal?" Riona blinked. "But... but how?"

"Oh, I don't think there's any point in asking, messere," Bodahn replied. "I wouldn't be able to explain, anyhow. It's just... when Sandal is adamant about something, I know I should simply listen to what he's saying."

Riona stared at the young dwarf for a while more, but all she saw was the familiar Sandal reaction, grinning with joy. _This is seriously creepy,_ she thought frantically. _How could he find us here in the middle of nowhere? There's something... odd, about that boy. I better keep an eye on him._ "Where are we, Bodahn?" she asked instead. "And I sure hope you brought something to eat!"

"The cart is full with provisions, my friends," Bodahn smiled. Riona's companions immediately fell upon the cart, nearly starting to fight and quarrel amongst themselves, Riona only stopping herself with sheer force of will. "As for where we are... just inside the border of the Tevinter Imperium. The closest city is Perivantium to the north, but it is several weeks of journey away."

"Tevinter?!" Riona exclaimed. "We came that far through the Deep Roads?"

"Not a place I wanted to revisit," Fenris added, starting to stuff himself full with heaps of dried meat and bread. "We should leave at once."

"I believe the idea is to return to Kirkwall as soon as possible," Anders said. "How long will the trip take us?"

"Oh... let me see," Bodahn scrunched his face, tapping his stubbly fingers against his chin as he pondered upon the answer. "A whole month at the least, my friends, if not more."

Riona sighed. "Great. Even more walking." She then approached the cart, hoping there was still some food left after the others had already ravaged the supplies. "At least we are safe, and have the treasure," she said, her thoughts returning to her family, mother and Bethany. "Hopefully what we collected here will be enough to secure my family estate."

"You mean, what _you_ collected," Isabela stopped eating to look at Riona, fierce fire in her eyes. "I do not intend to share my part with anyone."

"You know, technically all the profits from this expedition were supposed to be split three ways between Bartrand, Varric and myself," Riona said, suddenly frustrated at Isabela's greediness. She supposed she should have expected this, knowing the Rivaini's character.

"Technically," Isabela's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think that agreement rearranged itself when Bartrand stabbed us in the back down there."

"I suppose I have only myself to blame for not discussing this beforehand," Riona admitted regretfully. "My idea was that I would pay you after the mission, but clearly you feel entitled to more now. And I’m not saying that I disagree."

"I don't care about the gold," Fenris shrugged. "You can have everything I carry, Riona. At least I can now properly repay you for helping me with Danarius."

She smiled at him warmly, feeling very grateful. "That is... very nice of you Fenris, I can't tell you the extent of my appreciation."

"You can have half of my share too," Anders nodded. "You and Bethany deserve to live in your own family estate, not amongst the Lowtown scum."

"And I will pay Dougal half of what we owe him to lighten your load, Hawke," Varric said. "It would be only fair, too."

"Thank you, you're all being incredibly sweet," Riona grinned.

"Yes, and making me feel like the bad guy," Isabela snapped, looking discontent. "Should I also donate something to the Hawke Outcast Fund in order not to feel alienated?"

"Keep your treasure, Isabela, I should have more than enough now," Riona told the rogue, trying to sound reassuring of holding no ill will. "I mean it, too. I know you want to have a ship of your own again, as much as I want my home back."

Isabela managed a smile. "Too true. I'm glad you see it my way."

"I can help you sell all this treasure for a very fair price, once we get back to Kirkwall," Bodahn suggested. "I have many contacts who would be very interested in such fine things!"

"Sounds great, Bodahn," Riona said, finally fighting her way to a pouch filled with nuts and dates, anxious to remedy the burning hunger at the pit of her belly. For once in the course of many months, things were finally starting to look up.

**~***~**

_Meanwhile in the elven alienage, Kirkwall_

"Surely you can do something!" a very distraught elf was pacing back and forth her alienage apartment, glaring at a redheaded woman in Kirkwall guard armor, sitting at the table. "You're the big bad captain of the guard! Just tell them to release her!"

Aveline sighed deeply. "I told you Merrill, it doesn't work like that. The templars don't answer to me."

"Then why did you come here at all? I thought you had a plan or something. By the Creators, you are useless."

"That's about enough," Aveline said, raising her voice. "I understand you are very upset, but I will not stand for such language."

"I'm sorry, Aveline," Merrill mumbled, casting her eyes down at the floor.

"And to answer your question, I came here because Leandra asked me to. She said you're stopping by Gamlen's place several times per day to ask if she has any news on either Bethany or Riona. Leandra had started to worry about you."

"Oh... well, but I just can't believe they won't even let Bethany write! These templars of yours are true monsters!"

"I understand that she is being... quarantined, and it might last several months. During that time she can't have any contact with the outside world."

"How awful! If Riona were here, she would do something about it, I just know it. That's why I keep asking about her as well," Merrill said.

Aveline's face fell the very instant. "A few days ago I... I think I saw one of the men who went with Bartrand's expedition," she said quietly.

"Oh!" Merrill's face lit up with joy. "Wait... but if they are back and Riona isn't, then..." she suddenly went silent, her legs buckling under her as the realization dawned. "Oh no!"

"There might be hope yet," Aveline said. "I overheard someone else saying that Bartrand has gone to Orzammar in order to trade the treasures he has recovered. There is a slight chance that Riona has gone with him to get her share of the fortune."

"... you could be right! I didn't think of that," Merrill admitted, looking a bit more relieved. "This is such a mess... I don't think I can get Bethany out from that awful place on my own."

"Merrill, I advise you not to try anything like that," Aveline warned. "You can't even succeed at raiding viscount's private gardens without being noticed."

Merrill blushed deeply, her eyes widening in surprise. "Really? But I thought no one saw me for sure! Anyway, I think they don't mind or surely they'd have told me to stop, right?"

"I did tell you several times, but you just ignored it!"

"Oh... you were serious then? I thought it was one of those silly human laws like _'Don't walk on the grass'_ or _'Don't feed the mabari'_ that make no sense, so I paid no heed."

Aveline covered her face with her hands, not knowing whether to laugh or cry. "Just... don't pick any more flowers there, please. It has been costing me a fortune," she then added quietly.

"Understood," Merrill nodded. "And I think I must pray harder to the Creators so that they guide Riona back to us safely. I need her or I will never see my B... best friend again. I miss her so much..."  

"Knowing Riona, she will probably try to storm the Gallows or do something equally crazy," Aveline said, shaking her head. "I will try to dissuade her from being too hasty, much as I would love to see Bethany reunited with her family. It would do no good to see Riona getting captured herself."

"Riona is smart, she will know what to do," Merrill smiled. Then she saw Aveline's dubious expression. "Umm... Riona is smart _sometimes_?"  

"I suppose I must allow for that much," Aveline chuckled. "But now I must go, more work awaits me. You be careful, Merrill. Don't think of getting close to templars or the Gallows. Someone who practices the kind of magic that you do... well, they will simply kill you."

Merrill's already pale complexion turned close to white after hearing those words, as Aveline got up from the table and was about to leave, before something in the corner of the room caught her eyes. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at a very interesting specimen of elven craftsmanship. That something was shaped like a thick vine, spiraling to form a sort of a nest-like base and then stretching upwards, circling high to form... a frame for something? There were veritable tree branches stretching up from the base, and the very top of the arc was graced by a delicate carving of one of those elven horse-like animals, halla.

"Oh... just something I asked one of the Masters here at the alienage to make for me," Merrill explained after a moment's hesitation. "It's a... frame for a mirror. Made from real ironbark," she added with a touch of pride.

"But... where's the mirror?" Aveline looked surprised.

"Uh, it's not quite ready just yet!"

"...what a strange way to go about things," Aveline spoke as she headed for the doors, waving farewell to Merrill and muttering something about elves being incredibly weird.

**~***~** _  
_

_Meanwhile in the Gallows, Kirkwall_

Having been kept in a solitary cell for over two months, this day marked the first time the templars allowed Bethany to take a brief walk through the closed courtyard of the most vigilantly guarded wing of the Gallows, where the mages in quarantine were held. Bethany had nearly given up hope for at least this limited freedom, thinking that Varnell would make sure her stay here would be most uncomfortable. But it seemed that subjecting her to the indignity of the way they had dragged her here was enough for the templar, they had thrown her in the cell and apparently forgotten all about her. She supposed it made sense, she was only here as a leverage against Riona, to keep her sister in check... should she even return from the Deep Roads.

Not that Bethany would know if Riona had returned by now, her timid requests for paper and quill turned down unceremoniously. She was promised that should she behave, eventually she might be allowed to write and receive letters, but for now the outside world was dead to her. The only non-templar to come and check on her was First Enchanter Orsino, a kind elderly elf who seemed the only one that didn't think she was a potential highly dangerous blood mage. The First Enchanter had even brought her some books to read, obviously nothing magic related, but it had provided at least some distraction.

Now, being able to wander the ancient slaver citadel halls together with the others still in quarantine and considered disloyal, Bethany was rather surprised that most others gave her a wide berth and even looked at her with scorn and disapproval. She could not understand it, she had not even met any of them, was it Varnell who was responsible for creating certain reputation for her?

At some point, she came across a larger group of Circle mages in a quiet corner of the gardens. They were discussing something animatedly, but fell silent as soon as they saw her approach, their stares urging her to leave. Bethany was about to do so, when her eyes fell upon a woman the others had surrounded, a beautiful brunette with intricate facial tattoos, making her appear almost elven. Bethany was certain she knew the woman from somewhere... and when she suddenly remembered the circumstances of their meeting, she regretted not retreating immediately.

"Well, well, aren't you sister of Riona Hawke?" she heard a voice call out behind her back as she was trying to quietly leave.

There was nothing else to do but to turn around and face them. "Yes, I'm Bethany. Bethany Hawke."

"So we meet again, Bethany Hawke," the woman almost purred, coming closer to her. "I imagine you did not expect to see me again. Perhaps you don't even remember who I am?"

"I do," Bethany admitted, knowing there was no sense in denying it. "You're from Starkhaven. Grace?"

"That's right," the woman had reached her, looking at her in a way that made Bethany distinctly uneasy. "The woman that your sister sent to the Gallows, betraying a fellow mage." At Grace's words, there was disapproving murmur from the others.

"She had her reasons to do so," Bethany muttered.

"But did your silence not mean approval?" Grace asked. "And if you disagreed, why not voice your concern? Indifference is a crime in itself, especially when shown towards your kin." Cheers of approval could be heard behind Grace.

"There's nothing I can say to make it better now, is there?" Bethany asked, averting her eyes and facing the floor instead.

"I imagine not." Grace said. Her fingers suddenly traced Bethany's chin, lifting it up and forcing Bethany to face Grace's stare. "Know this, girl. I can make your stay here very uncomfortable should I wish to, trust me on this." Her fingernails dug into Bethany's skin painfully, making her cry out a little, trying to withdraw from the grasp. "Unless you do what you are told, you will be Tranquil in no time, mark my words. Would you like that?"

"N-no, please!" Bethany gasped, tears appearing in her eyes from the pain and humiliation.

"Very well... I will be merciful for now. Go, and pray to the Maker that I don't change my mind," Grace released her with a heavy shove. Holding her bloody chin, Bethany ran back to her cell as fast as she could, throwing herself on the cot, shaking as she cried.

**~***~**

_Meanwhile in Redcliffe, Ferelden_  
   
"You look happy, brother. For that I am glad," Bann Teagan Guerrin said, sitting at the right hand of the bridegroom, overlooking the heavily laden tables, but not many people were present and enjoying the feast. The ceremony had been very quiet and only the closest of the Guerrin family were invited, the bride herself obviously having no family to speak of, her parents perished when she was only four or five years of age.

"I am very happy indeed, Teagan, but you could not have said that line looking more sour even if you had tried," Arl Eamon replied, faint smile on his lips. "She is a fine woman, and we have been waiting for this moment all too long."

"Word will reach Anora soon enough," Teagan said. "And you can imagine her reaction. The Royal Army will be on the march to Redcliffe immediately. We can't hope to match her."

"I know that much, Teagan. But the Bannorn will stand with us, I have received reassurances. Anora's tax policies have eroded the last of her support, you know this as well as I do."

"I suppose that is true. I just wonder..." Teagan looked uncertain as he spoke. "Are we doing the right thing? It has been barely two years since one civil war and now there will be another for certain. When did the throne become so important to you?"

"I... am not sure when, but... when Maythre explains to me why I should do it, everything makes such perfect sense," Eamon admitted. Teagan looked very skeptical about the explanation. "Don't you agree that Anora is ruining this fair land with her clumsy efforts?"

"Anyone would have a hard time restoring this land to prosperity, after it had suffered so much from the Blight and wars. Admit it brother, if you had supported her and put some influence on the Bannorn, Ferelden would be much better off now."

"Why should I support her?" Eamon looked displeased as he spoke. "She called Alistair to be executed, and would have tried the same with my love. She is truly Loghain's daughter, and I will see us cleansed of the poisonous influence of MacTir line."

"I suppose you are right. Perhaps I would feel the same way in your place, so I should not pass my judgment so rashly," Teagan admitted. "And your new wife is a remarkable woman. I should not have raised any objections to this marriage."

"Indeed, you shouldn't have," Eamon nodded, picking up his heavy mug of ale and refilling it. "I'm glad you finally see her worthiness."

"How can I not, she is the heroine of Ferelden and twice the savior of Redcliffe and the lives of us both. It would be heresy beyond any others to speak ill of her," Teagan said, touch of reverence in his voice. "Still, I cannot help but think that she's an odd choice if you wanted to remarry so soon after Isolde."

"Love works in mysterious ways, brother," Eamon smiled softly, obviously thinking back to his newlywed wife.   

"Her status will cause many raised eyebrows, I'm sure you know that. It's not even that she is not of nobility, most would get over that, I think. But an elf and a mage, both? That will be hard to accept. Look," Teagan waved around the half-empty hall. "Half of the Rainesfere Guerrin's have decided not to honor this joyous moment in your life."

Eamon shook his head. "When I look upon her, I don't see an elf, or a mage. I just see the woman I love."

"I just thought... after Isolde, you would be wary of bringing more magic into our line..."

"If she had only trusted me enough to tell about Connor's magic..." Eamon sighed deeply. "All that happened could have easily been avoided. I miss Isolde dearly, but she brought it upon herself and our poor son. With Maythre, I do not have to fear such outcome. Should we have any children, she would be able to tutor them safely herself, she learned from the best mages of Ferelden."

"That is true enough, I did not consider that," Teagan admitted. "Very well, I shall no longer voice any objections, it is clear that your mind is firmly made up. I just hope that this... unorthodox marriage doesn't push away too many of our Bannorn supporters."

"You worry too much, Teagan. Breaking tradition and concerns of moral nature versus the severe taxes and less gold in their coffers, what do you think will matter to them more?" Eamon laughed. With a corner of his eye he noticed the two women reentering the hall, his elven wife, radiant like white swan in her bridal gown, accompanied by her even now grim faced companion, Ser Cauthrien. "Anyway, enough of this seriousness. Let us eat, drink and be happy... for tomorrow, we might have a land to rule!"


	34. Chapter 34

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

After two months of traveling across the Silent Plains and then finally through the Free Marches, Riona and her friends finally saw the familiar sight of the stone-hewn city reappear before their eyes, the Chantry spires rising above everything else. It would still be several hours until they would reach Kirkwall, but the sight of it immediately lifted their spirits, making them forget the tiredness, the bleeding blisters on their feet, the filthiness from spending so much time on the road.

"So what's the first thing you will do when we arrive?" Anders asked as they had now moved to travel the last portion of the road via the Imperial Highway.

"Go straight back home, hug my sister and mother and then bathe myself," Riona said, wrinkling her nose as she looked herself over. "Then speak to Bodahn about how to convert all that treasure into sweet, sweet sovereigns."

"That is a good point though, where should we put the treasure so it doesn't get stolen?" Anders wondered.

"Well, I'm not taking it to Lowtown, just on the chance that Gamlen might have lurked back in my absence," Riona mused. "Hanged Man is too risky, and so is Darktown. But hey, what about Fenris' place? Could we store it there temporarily?"

"Certainly, I'll keep an eye on it for you," Fenris nodded. "Like I said, I care little for the coin itself, but I will gladly watch it."

"I'm not bringing my treasure there, thank you very much," Isabela said. "Also, I don't need the dwarf's assistance in selling my loot, I will do it myself through my own channels."

"Suit yourself," Riona shrugged. "Bodahn?" she asked the elderly dwarf. "Do you and Sandal have a place to stay in Kirkwall?"

"Not a permanent residence, Mistress Hawke," Bodahn replied. "Do not make a fuss, we will think of something."

"Come with me to my estate," Fenris offered. "The place is huge, it will be convenient since we are bringing the treasure there as well. You can get working on it right away."

"Ah, that would be most perfect, messere!" Bodahn agreed.

"Right, so everyone's first stop, except Isabela, is Hightown and Fenris' place," Riona summarized for everyone. "Unless I am assuming too much. Varric?"

"What?" her dwarven friend blinked.

"You don't wish to pay a quick and bloody visit to Bartrand before the news of our arrival have reached his ears?"

"I can't ask you to sit tight and not show yourselves in public until I have found him and dealt with him," Varric shrugged. "Besides, I doubt he's even in Kirkwall. He's too paranoid to fall for a surprise."

"You are quite correct Master Varric, your brother did speak of heading to Orzammar with his haul," Bodahn said. "He said the Shaperate would probably be willing to pay thousands for the discovery, if only to shut his mouth and prevent the commonly accepted origins of dwarven culture from being shattered."

"That is not a bad idea, I have to hand it to him," Varric said with a nod. "If the keepers of history care only for convenience and not for the truth, then they deserve to be blackmailed."

"It's just not right that he gets off rich and free without answering for his betrayal," Riona grumbled.

Varric looked up at her and grinned promisingly. "Worry not Hawke, Bartrand may not be entirely stupid, but he will eventually slip up. He always does... trust me."  

**~***~**

With the treasure safely left with Fenris, Bodahn and Sandal, Riona almost flew back homewards to Lowtown, Varric and Anders hot on her trail, Isabela having long since gone her separate ways. Varric eventually slipped away too, heading back to his Hanged Man residence, while Riona continued on her way, followed by Anders.

Realizing his intent, she turned around to speak with him. "Look, I know what's on your mind, but let me have time with my family first. There are things that are for our ears only."

"Oh..." Anders stopped, looking unsure whether to protest or not. "...very well, I will stop by in a few hours then. Cleaning up a little would probably also go a long way..."

"See you later then," Riona nodded, continuing on her path alone. It didn't take her long to reach Gamlen's old house, looking as derelict as always. She did not waste any time in knocking on the door, throwing them wide open and entering to face her mother, standing at the stove.

As mother stared at her, the plate she had been wiping with a towel fell from her hands and shattered on the floor with a loud crash. "You... you're alive?! Riona? My baby!" suddenly she was swept up in her mother's embrace, both crying tears of happiness and joy of the reunion.

"It's really me, mom. And I brought enough treasure from the Deep Roads to get our family estate back," she spoke through tears as they separated. "But where is Bethany?" she looked around the place. "I bet she's with Merrill, I'll go get her right away, she needs to be here, I have stories to tell!"

She was about to dart out the door, when her mother's voice stopped her. "Riona, hold!" She stopped in incomprehension at the infinite sadness showing in Leandra's face. "Bethany... she was... taken, many months ago now."

"Taken?! What... what do you mean?"

"One day while she was here, cooking dinner, the templars came..."

Riona slumped to her knees, feeling empty and defeated. "Templars... oh no... no, no, no, this can't be right! I had Cullen's word this would not happen! I will kill that bastard, I swear it! I will kill him!!"

"Bethany mentioned a name as she was dragged away. It was not Cullen, though... something else... Varlen? I can't remember, I'm so sorry daughter."

"Varlen, Varlen... no, I don't think I... **Varnell**!!" Riona suddenly shouted in realization, jumping back to her feet. "It's Petrice's work! I should have known, I should have known this would happen! 'Oh, it's too risky to kill a sister of the Chantry, even if she betrayed us', they said. And now my sister has to pay for it?!"

"By the Maker, Riona, don't say such things, or if you must, do so quietly," mother tried her best to calm Riona down.

"If they do something to her in the Gallows, if they turn her Tranquil or something, I swear I will tear that place down stone by stone," Riona fumed, but a little less loudly. "...they haven't done anything bad to her yet, I hope. Have you heard any news from her, perhaps?"

"No, nothing at all," mother's hands hung limply at her sides as she shrugged helplessly. "But I was told they keep the new mages in a quarantine for the first months, and they are denied all contact with the outside. So... that might explain it."

"It might..." Riona nodded slowly. "So much for the victorious homecoming." All the sting had been taken out of her elation at returning home safe and sound. She knew she would give up all the treasure, all the hopes of having their estate back, just to have her little sister returned to her, she would rather keep living with Bethany and mother in this squalor than be alone in the fancy Hightown mansion.

"You will think of something, daughter. I have the utmost trust in you," mother said softly, putting hands around her and holding her close. The words did make her feel a little warmer. "As long as you don't make any rush decisions, I know you will not stop until Bethany is back with us."

"I won't stop, that is correct," Riona nodded. "What of Aveline and Merrill, have you heard of them?"

"That poor elf looks heartbroken, I asked Aveline to speak with her and I think it did a bit of good, but not much," mother said sadly. "Aveline stops by every other day to chat with me briefly and see if I don't need anything, Maker bless her."

"She is a true friend, we are lucky to have someone like her," Riona smiled, her aching heart briefly overwhelmed with fondness.

"Gamlen has returned too," mother said quietly. "I hope you will not be too harsh towards him, he has actually helped me a great deal these past months."

"Tell him he needs not to fear me anymore," Riona said, disentangling herself from mother's embrace. "My ire is now reserved for those more deserving of it."

"Do you plan to go out again already? But you've only just returned! Let me fetch you something to eat!" mother started to fuss over her as Riona turned towards the doors.

"I will be back shortly, mother," she said. "Just going to see Merrill and let her know that I have returned. Sounds like she could use some good news about now..."

**~***~**

Scant moments after entering Merrill's dwelling, Riona found her arms suddenly full of elf as Merrill tackled her in a fierce embrace almost knocking them both down on the floor. As she had gently peeled the overexcited mage off from her, Merrill still looked like a hyperventilating bunny.  

"You're back! Oh, I can scarcely believe it!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, I can certainly feel it," Riona chuckled, then wincing a bit as she touched her bruised ribs.

"Does that mean we're going to rescue Bethany? Oh please, tell me we are doing that, Aveline told me to wait because I can't do it all alone and I would only get captured by the templars and killed because of being a blood mage and... and... and, oh, I guess that would be that!"

Riona laughed. "Oh Merrill, I've missed you so much," she hugged the elf again, quietly hoping that she would calm down just a little, despite the evidence pointing to the contrary. "We will be rescuing Bethany, that is certain, but it might not be tomorrow, or the day after. We might need a lot of time to prepare this. We don't want to be caught ourselves."

"Well, we'd be together then at least," Merrill said. "Oh, except me because templars would kill me, right. Stupid plan."

"Trust me Merrill, when I'm ready to move against the templars, you will be the first to know. You care about Bethany as much as I do, there's no way I'm leaving you out of this."

"Thanks, Riona," Merrill grinned broadly. "So... how did your expedition go? Brought back lots and lots of treasure?"

"We sure did!" Riona said, sitting down at the table. "The estate should be ours soon. When I have settled down a bit more, I'll be sure to tell you all the stories from our journey."

"That would be lovely!" Merrill exclaimed, looking around. "Things haven't been very exciting back here, I'm afraid."

"I thought that wou-... wait, what the heck is that??" Riona finally took notice of the massive... thing, in the corner of the room... was it made of carved ironbark? The carvings on the frame were so beautiful and delicate, but the... was that thing inside the frame a mirror? But it was dark and matted and didn't even fit the frame.

"It's, uh, a mirror of sorts," Merrill explained awkwardly. "I'll tell you about it when it's finished, alright?" Riona only nodded mutely. "Oh, also, you might want to know I finished translating all of the Chant some months ago. As I thought, there wasn't anything interesting in it."

"Bah, sorry to have wasted your time then. Looks like we're back to square one... not that the whole deal is really on my mind at this point in time," Riona said.

"I can imagine," Merrill nodded sadly.

"So, mother expects me right back at Gamlen's place, I think she wants to properly feed me," Riona grinned. "I should probably go..." then she stopped, sudden idea coming over her. "Wait a moment, why don't you come and join us? You look like you could do with less being glum and alone, right?"

Merrill's only reply was a beaming smile.

**~***~**

Some hours later Riona went out again, back to Hightown, on her way stopping by to stare at the abandoned Amell Estate. She must have stood there for a good quarter of an hour, watching the once proud building now cast in disrepair, windows and doors nailed shut with planks to keep squatters away. _That must be the three hundred sovereigns worth of maintenance,_ Riona thought bitterly.

To make the estate habitable once again would require significant expenses and work, she would need to hire builders and that would cost even more. Riona quietly hoped there would be enough left to pay for all that after she had secured the estate ownership. And later, she would need to hire staff, pay them... there would be all sorts of expenses, and the estate alone would not generate any income. She would have to find a way to keep the sovereigns coming in, perhaps finding a job, or... maybe just remaining what she was, a high-profile problem solver and adventurer. Overall, the future seemed scary but exciting, but she was looking forward to the challenge. _Hopefully, with Bethany at my side,_ final bitter thought entered her mind as she proceeded on her way to the Viscount's Keep.  

Her arrival in the barracks earned surprised stares and whispering, but she brushed everything off with a distant smile, entering the half-opened doors to the Guard-Captain's office. Her friend did not notice Riona's silent entry, sitting at the mahogany table and putting the final touches on what looked like a challenging report to write. At one point, Aveline tore her eyes away from the parchment and their stares met. Not saying a word, Aveline simply put the quill away and rose from the chair. Shortly after, Riona found herself almost suffocating in the tight embrace of her most loyal of friends.

"I have tried to do what I can," Aveline said, once she had released Riona. "But as you can imagine, all I got was a polite dismissal and warning not to make any such inquiries again."

"Oh, I know it's not something you can help with," Riona nodded. "Thanks for trying, though."

"I did speak with Knight-Captain Cullen and he insists he knew nothing of this operation."

"No, he wasn't involved, I know that much. It was a templar by the name of Varnell, on the orders of Chantry sister Petrice," Riona explained, feeling the anger rise again at the mention of the names.

"Ah yes, from the qunari business you told me about," Aveline said. She looked Riona in the eyes. "You will try to do something about the situation, I take it."

"I will, when the time is right. For now, securing the estate is first and foremost on my mind. I just... hope that Beth can hold out until I come up with a plan of sorts."

"She is a resourceful and clever girl, I think she will be fine," Aveline smiled, squeezing Riona's shoulder affectionately. "You speak of plans for estate, I assume then that your venture has been successful? I saw signs that almost lead me to believe that you... were not coming back."

"You were right about Bartrand, Aveline. That little piece of shit did stab us in the back, he abandoned us down there, stranded and without any food supplies. It was a small wonder that we even survived."

"That explains everything. I heard reports of Bartrand being on the way to Orzammar and then I saw some people who left with the expedition back in Kirkwall, but they knew nothing of what had happened with you... and what of the others, are they safe as well?"

"We are all unharmed, and I think we did not contract the Blight either. Ugh, Aveline, the horror stories they tell about the Deep Roads? Don't believe any of it. They are much worse in reality!"

Aveline laughed. "Well, I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you back in one piece. What are your plans, perhaps we should celebrate after I get off work?"

"There is time when you are off work?" Riona grinned, ducking as Aveline made a playful swat at her. "I think we planned a gathering at the Hanged Man. Now, I know you loathe the place," she said, seeing the expression on Aveline's face, "but maybe make an exception this one time?"

"As you would have it," the Guard-Captain nodded. "You probably have a lot of errands to run now, and I need to finish off my paperwork. We shall see each other soon."

"Bye, Aveline," Riona said, smiling and heading out of the office, her next stop, Chateau Fenris and the Deep Roads treasures that were safely kept in it.

**~***~**

At Fenris' place, one of the largest rooms on the ground floor had been turned into a treasure exhibition hall. Sandal had done a marvelous job at sorting all the valuables into different categories, building towers from ancient coins and splitting the jewelry into stacks of necklaces, rings and amulets. Even now, Bodahn was busy showing their haul to a very interested potential customer, a gaunt, grey haired man of venerable age, equipped with a magnifying glass and a diamond-tipped cane, as he examined one item after another, listening to Bodahn's exciting tales of their adventures.

She had explained what had happened with Bethany to Fenris and Varric, drawing offers of sympathy and promises to help whenever she felt ready to snatch her sister free from the templar's grasp. She was pleasantly surprised that Fenris would offer to oppose templars, but when asked about it, he admitted that he considered her and Bethany the only two mages worth helping in such manner. 'Your only flaw is being overly sympathetic to those of your kind who do not deserve it,' he had said, clearly meaning Anders and Merrill, and making sure Riona was unable to retain an overly positive impression of him for too long...

Now the three of them were standing outside the 'exhibition' room, watching Bodahn try to enchant the potential customer in opening his likely very fat coin purse. "I must say, that Bodahn is one experienced merchant," Varric admitted, having watched the other dwarf work. "I had my reservations about him, but now... let me tell this, Hawke. That dwarf knows his stuff."

"Good, good," Riona said, smiling and rubbing her hands.

"And this isn't the first customer he has brought over in such short time," Fenris said, almost sounding impressed. "The first dwarf that looked at it was willing to part with exactly one thousand sovereigns."

"Whoa... why didn't we take that deal?" Riona blinked, the sum far more than what she had hoped for.

"And this is why you're not a merchant, Hawke," Varric chuckled. "Bodahn knows he can get far more for this. This collection is unique, there is nothing similar to it in the whole Thedas, and in a few months nobody will be able to get to that Thaig again when the darkspawn have overrun the Deep Roads. These trinkets are quite the prize for many."

"Amazing," Riona gasped, unable to truly comprehend Varric's statement. "Let me see, even the thousand would give me..." she started to calculate in her head. "Uh, mine and Fenris' share is twice two hundred fifty, half of Anders' share is one hundred twenty five... minus fifty to Dougal... my goodness, that is still five hundred seventy five sovereigns... that's more than enough to also pay for full renovation I'm sure!"

"He will get more than a thousand, trust me," Varric smiled.

"I agree with the dwarf," Fenris said, looking at Riona. "Let me be the first to congratulate you. You have just become part of the rich nobility of Kirkwall."


	35. Chapter 35

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

It took Bodahn five days to finally strike a deal he was happy with, and in the end they walked away one thousand and six hundred sovereigns richer. Riona's cut after paying Dougal what he was due remained healthy nine hundred fifty, an amount that not long ago she was certain was something unreal. Varric had taken upon himself the unpleasant task of dealing with Dougal, and he returned from the meeting rather concerned, the shifty dwarf apparently already knew they had struck a goldmine and had dropped hints that he would have preferred a little more than their agreement entitled him to. Varric had remained adamant that the hundred sovereigns was all Dougal would get, and they hoped that was the end of the story right there.

On the next day, Riona had taken mother with her and together they brought the money to the Viscount's Keep to shock the seneschal and his clerks, who clearly hadn't expected her to gather such exorbitant sum. Looking displeased, they had no option but to seal all formalities and transfer full rights of the estate to Leandra Amell, finally giving them their home back.

The very same day, right after the visit to the Keep, they had taken Varric and Fenris with them and together they had examined the estate to see what damage had been caused to it and what needed to be done to bring it back in order. The two upper floors had seen some gross mistreatment from the slavers Gamlen had lost the estate to, but it wasn't in as bad state as Riona feared it might be. Varric's dwarven instincts kicked in immediately, and he came up with countless useful suggestions on how to handle one task or another, and so Riona promoted him to the job of foreman in charge of renovating the place, a position that he took after passionate persuasion on the part of Riona and her mother.

Bodahn Feddic and his son Sandal were still in Kirkwall, and they got very much involved in bringing their estate back into shape. The two did easily the most of the work, their approach embodying everything that was so much appreciated about dwarven workmanship. Sandal did a marvelous job with the floor repairs, while Bodahn brought the staircases and banisters back into safe and working order. The head of the family seemed overtaken with the idea that he owed something to Riona because she had saved Sandal down in the Deep Roads, even if Riona kept insisting that it was repaid tenfold with Bodahn rescuing them upon their reemergence to the surface in Tevinter territories. Still, the elderly dwarf would not listen, and Riona did not insist, happy to have them both around. Especially Sandal, she was very curious about his strange talent for enchantment, and not just that; there was something about the boy that was very odd and she welcomed the chance to get to know him better.  

Fenris was also there to help every day, forgetting his gloominess as he threw himself into the work. He was usually the one who accompanied Riona and Leandra to the markets when they headed there to make choice on the kind of tapestry, floor tiles, drapes, furniture and whatever they needed, helping to carry their purchases back to the estate.

From her other friends, Riona hadn't expected Aveline to come and help, but she tried to find as much time as she could, her highly practical contributions always very valuable and appreciated. The best aid that Aveline had provided though, was to send a steady stream of guards and recruits Riona's way, assigning them to aid her. Once, a whole squadron of recruits had done an amazing job in cleaning the old dungeon-like basement of whatever mess had been stashed in there, and another time they had painted the high ceilings in the two upper floors within a few hours, a task that otherwise would have taken days. Some of the guards like Brennan and Donnic that she knew from before came around to help nearly every day, and in time Riona formed warm relationship with them both.

One day, Riona had been shocked to find Gamlen knocking on the estate doors, asking if he could be of any help. Riona had lost the ability to speak for a long while after hearing that, eventually inviting her uncle in and placing a hammer and a box of nails in his hands, and much to her surprise, Gamlen proved to be far from useless. Even Varric was impressed with the quality of his work, considering in what state he had kept his Lowtown hole such attitude was unexpected to say the least.

Merrill did her best to try and help as well, but she wasn't really any good at these tasks, and in the end a very frustrated Varric almost chased the poor elf out of the estate, threatening not to let her back in. Riona, trying to avoid feelings from getting hurt, invented some tasks that Merrill wouldn't fail as badly, and in the end the elf was quite content to take control over the wide and cozy kitchen, which together with the bathing facilities had been restored to working order as the first.

Of Anders Riona received little word over the past month. He had been saddened to learn of Bethany's abduction, and retreated back to his Undercity clinic, probably throwing himself back into his work of a healer, trying to forget everything else. He had sworn to break Bethany out of the Gallows, as passionately as Riona herself, and she couldn't help but to worry that the possessed Warden would try and do something rash on his own, without involving her, possibly subjecting himself and Bethany to great dangers. At some point Riona had thought that it was almost a good thing that Beth had been separated from Anders, as nothing still scared her as much as the possibility of her sister getting involved with the young Warden. She wanted to like Anders, she truly tried, but in the end... something just seemed to always stand in the way, and she could not find it in herself to get over the choices he had made.

Isabela, on the other hand, had vanished without a trace. Varric reported that her apartment in the Hanged Man had not been touched even after their arrival from the Deep Roads. She had taken the treasure and disappeared off somewhere, and no one had any clue where she had gone. Varric's guess was that she would try to use the treasure to try and appease the man after her life, Castillon of the Felicisima Armada. Whether such a gesture would be appreciated, he was skeptical of. In other words, their chances to see Isabela again were... not good.

And so, after three weeks of hard work, the upper and main floors were finally ready to be filled with furniture and all other assorted knick-knacks that made the place feel like true home. They spent another week transporting the furniture to the estate and then getting it up the stairs to the upper floor, putting up new chandeliers, drapes and carpets, and then finishing everything with some minor touches, like propping a giant Tevinter bird statue over the fireplace, filling shelves with books that the others had donated, and putting up select paintings of the Amell ancestors back on the walls. The last thing Riona and Varric did was to bring the shield with Amell coat of arms on it up from the basement, thoroughly clean it, and then fasten it above the doors of the estate. Then, together with mother, Bodahn and Sandal, they all stood outside and looked at the work they had put in, the white walls of the house almost glistening in the morning sun, making them feel indescribable pride at their effort.

"We should celebrate this somehow," mother suggested then.

"That's a good idea, actually," Riona nodded. "Let's invite everyone who helped for a celebration tomorrow evening. I don't know how I could ever repay them all, but perhaps it might be a start to let them know how much we appreciate what they have done for us."

"It was nothing, Mistress Hawke," Bodahn smiled. "With your permission, I have a request to make."

"Speak your mind, Bodahn, you don't need to ask me for permission."

"Ah, well you see... somehow I feel my debt to you has not been repaid yet, so I was hoping you would allow me and my boy to live under your roof for a little while more and serve you by keeping your estate in order," Bodahn spoke humbly.

"Wait… as my servants? No, I can't do that... if you stay to work for me, I will be paying you, there can be no other way. I still have over three hundreds left, I can afford to pay you."

"Messere, I'm afraid I must insist," Bodahn said, remaining unyielding.

Riona sighed. "Perhaps we can reach an agreement later," she said, suddenly an idea coming to her. "Wait, of course, how did I not think of this before? You're a merchant by trade, you need a place from which to run your business, and Sandal needs room to practice his skills."

"Enchantment!!" Sandal exclaimed happily, starting to skip excitedly.

"That's right, Sandal. But as I was saying, there's plenty of room in the basement for a small warehouse, and the walls seem thick enough to withstand any enchanting... accidents... which would never happen, I'm sure! In return, I will only ask that you keep the estate in good shape. How does that sound?" Riona asked, turning to Bodahn.

The dwarf held out his hand in reply. "It sounds quite perfect Mistress Hawke, you are too generous, such offer is more than we have earned."

"And you are too humble for your own good," Riona said, looking up at the Amell crest one more time. Finally she had achieved what she set out to do. The only spoonful of tar in the barrel of honey was the knowledge that Bethany was not here to enjoy the moment with them. But Maker her witness, her little sister would be back with them soon, that much she was sure of.

**~***~**

Riona spent the next day and a half to bring herself in shape for what she hoped would be a stunning appearance at the opening of the Amell Estate. First and foremost, she and mother needed appropriate clothing, so they spent several hours roaming the most expensive stores of Hightown, until they both reached a consensus on what they would wear. Riona got the sense that mother was becoming more than a little frustrated at her stubbornly conservative dress choices. She had spurned mother's selection of a very risky red dress, instead going for a tame brown one, thinking it would perfectly match her eyes and hair, but mother had laughed her off, saying that it was the absolutely worst choice if she wanted to make a lasting impression. In the end they had agreed on a very beautiful creamy white dress with reasonable cleavage and nicely accented slits on the sides and down her thighs. A thick pearl necklace and an elegant pair of white gloves and shoes nicely complemented the whole image.

On the morning of the event day, Riona left the preparation of the estate in the hands of Bodahn and Sandal, who had donned curious black suits of their own, running around like busy, comical birds, taking care of every little thing. Mother, needing less time to prepare, also helped in getting the feast tables in order, they had hired two cooks from the Viscount's Keep kitchens to prepare all sorts of extraordinary delicacies. Expensive as it was, Riona had made sure they still had a reasonable buffer of over hundred sovereigns after every bill was settled.

Come the afternoon, with mother's aid Riona's hair was finally done, pulled on the back of her head in a tight, braided bun, several stray locks left out on purpose, framing her face in a cute, errant fashion. Not knowing much about makeup, she required mother's help with that as well, vigilantly fending off mother's offer of what she thought was too outrageously bright color for her lips, in the end a touch of darker eye shadow had done the trick.

As she finally put on her dress and remained frozen at the mirror, not recognizing her own reflection, mother appeared at her side. "We could have done better, if you had only listened to all my advice," she said, clicking her tongue, but then smiling. "But you **are** very beautiful, my daughter. And I am so proud of you and what you have done for your family."

"Thanks mom," Riona whispered, a lump forming in her throat.

"The guests will start arriving soon. Are you coming with me to meet them?"

"Could you handle that for me?" Riona asked. "I would like to appear only after everyone have gathered."

"Very well," mother nodded. "I will send Sandal upstairs to let you know when to show yourself."

The next hour or so, Riona spent up in her room, ear against the door and listening how one after another the guests arrived. Her palms felt cold and sweaty and her heart was skipping like mad from the anxiety. It was laughable, really, she could stand against darkspawn, templars and blood mages and not be as nervous as this, especially considering she knew everyone in the audience and counted them amongst her friends. Finally Sandal's knock on the door came, almost stunning her as she still had her ear pressed against the door, somehow missing his footsteps on the soft carpets in front of the doors. She sucked in a deep breath and walked out, across the hall in front of her and mother's rooms to stand with her hands on the banister, looking down at the larger hall on the main floor where all the guests had gathered, chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

Her appearance was noticed almost immediately, and she was happy to note the silence quickly descending upon the entire estate, only hushed whispers of 'Whoa, is that really Hawke?' and the like quietly echoing around the halls. The dress had worked just perfectly, everyone was staring at her, in some cases with their mouths hanging open in stunned surprise.

"Good evening friends, and welcome to the Amell Estate. I'm no good with speeches, so allow me to make this a short one," she smiled, imperiously rising her gloved hand to silence the protests. "It is now almost two and a half years since my family was forced to flee our home in Ferelden, and by the Maker, I still remember that day as vividly as if it were only yesterday."

She paused a little, the memories of that day washing over her. "I woke up every morning, look around and I still... can't believe that this... this is real. This estate is something I never in my wildest fantasies dreamed to have, and now it belongs to our family again. Heavy price has been paid for us to be where we are now, and... I think it has been too high, but what is done can't be reversed. One thing I know, I would have never made it this far without the aid of everyone in this hall. I will never be able to properly thank each and every of you, but allow me to say one thing, and I swear to you that these are not empty words when I say that my home is your home, and you will always be welcome and awaited at the Amell Estate, no matter the day or hour."

Rapturous applause met her last words, but she raised her hand again, making the audience go silent. "I said I would keep this short, didn't I, but by the Maker, I am rambling worse than Merrill right now," the crowd below laughed, while Merrill just looked confused. For once the elf was not wearing her regular outfit of The First, but instead she had somewhere found a simple yet elegant green dress. "There are some that would have deserved to be here with us on this day, and their names deserve a special mention. First, Bethany, my little sister, you did as much as I in trying to get this estate back for our family, and it is a cruel injustice that you cannot be with us today... an injustice that will one day see itself corrected."

"Also, on this day I must remember my late brother, he who died bravely so that the rest of us could escape Lothering and make our way here," Riona continued. "You would have found this city intolerable, little brother, but you would have fought just as hard as Bethany and I to restore our family name. Tonight, I will raise my glass for my brother, Carver, and I ask you to do the same."

A more somber silence fell upon the house, gradually passing by as quiet conversations resumed, while Riona still stood with her hands gripping the banister, fighting hard to prevent herself from dissolving in tears and making a mess of the eye shadow. Eventually she regained control over her feelings and proceeded downstairs with slightly shaky legs, Varric awaiting her at the bottom of the stairs with his arm outstretched, taking her hand in his.

"And you were worried about giving a speech," Varric grinned at her. He looked much the same as every day, only having put on a richly gold embroidered shirt that was thankfully tightly buttoned and made him look more decent.  

"Don't expect me to ever do it again," Riona laughed, as they started to mingle with the crowds.

Fenris was present as well, looking quite dashing in his dark suit, his eyes often on Riona when she turned to look at him. _I wonder if he misses Isabela_ , an errant thought crept through her mind, as she went from one guest to another, making sure she chatted with everyone.

"This house is truly beautiful," guardsman Donnic said when she caught up with him, chatting with Brennan and another one of the lieutenants, Eustice, a pretty raven-haired lass. "Perfect for such gatherings, I must say."

"If you want to hold the annual Kirkwall Guard New-Year Eve party here, just let me know in advance," Riona replied with broad grin. "Also, the perfect place for children's birthday parties, funerals and weddings, I'm sure!"

"Weddings, hah," Donnic laughed good-naturedly. "That would be the day!"

"Oh, don't be so sure!" Riona winked. "Who knows what might happen?" She looked past Donnic to see Merrill being flanked by two junior guardsmen, the elf looking a little out of her depth. "Poor Merrill, she just has no clue whatsoever," Riona sighed.

"We'll rescue her from the recruits," Eustice offered. "Come Brennan, let's go free the elf!"  
   
"I better go entertain Merrill," Riona excused herself from the smiling Donnic, and went over to her elven friend, taking her hand and leading her off, two of them walking together. "You looked a little confused there," Riona told her.

Merrill leaned in to whisper to her conspiringly. "Don't tell anyone, but... I have no idea what is happening!"

Riona almost burst into laughter. "Well, Merrill... those two boys who tried talking to you might have just found you very pretty, " She looked the elf over. "And you are, you know."

Merrill blushed. "Nowhere near as pretty as you are, Riona. That dress is so beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it? But thankfully people have different tastes, some might consider yours more appealing."

"Oh... it's just something Aveline picked for me. I would have gone with my old clothes, I had no idea I wasn't supposed to!" Merrill said. "I just can't get used to wearing a dress, though, it's so awkward and itchy, I can't wait to get it off!"

"Perhaps not here Merrill," Riona looked at the elf worriedly. With Merrill, you just never knew.

"What? Oh, no, no," Merrill giggled. "Besides, I wouldn't want to offend Aveline. She chose it for me, and it does look good... I'm just not used to wearing it."

"Speaking of Aveline, let's go talk to her," Riona said, pulling Merrill with her as they advanced towards one of the tables where Aveline sat next to her mother, talking to her animatedly. It was distinctively odd to see the Guard-Captain out of her uniform, wearing a dress similar to Merrill's, but carrying herself with far more confidence, probably her Orlesian roots shining through.

"I was just telling your mother that the front of the estate could use some more work," Aveline spoke as they approached her. "Merrill can probably help you with those flowerbeds and trimming the bushes. Maker knows she's had a lot of practice in the viscount's gardens."

Merrill blushed. "Uh... you said we will never speak of that again!"

"I did say that, but I still could not resist," Aveline laughed, the wine having put her in uncharacteristically good spirits.

"Good idea, Aveline," Riona nodded appreciatively. The estate looked beautiful enough as it was, but there was still a lot of room for improvement.

"Also, next time make sure to provide for some music," Aveline said. "Not that I care myself, but I imagine some people here would have liked to dance. I bet Fenris would have wanted to take you for a spin, he's been staring at you the whole evening."

"I have noticed," Riona said, feeling her cheeks grow a little warmer. "And I agree, but we just couldn't get anyone on such short notice. Something was bound to slip from our attention."

"It's not a big deal," Aveline shrugged.

"He is an escaped slave from Tevinter, isn't he?" mother cut into their conversation, looking at Fenris herself. "He may look dashing enough, but... Riona, now that we have our name and fortune back, you should perhaps look to... higher circles for companionship."

"Oh, you mean like you did, mother?" Riona asked pointedly.

"A fair point," Leandra admitted, bowing her head.

"But worry not, I have no such designs towards Fenris, or anyone here," Riona said, knowing that she might be lying just a little bit when saying these words. Her eyes turned to the table next to her, noticing Uncle Gamlen there, hastily stuffing some of the meat pies in his pockets, in hopes that no one would notice. "Mother, uncle is stealing food," she whispered across the table.

"That poor man, I wish he would have asked, but I imagine he is too proud," mother sighed.

"You know what, I'll go tell Bodahn to prepare a package for Gamlen and pass it to him discreetly when he leaves," Riona decided.

"That is a good idea," Leandra agreed. "It will not hurt his pride."

"Stay with mother and Aveline for now, Merrill, you should be safe from amorous recruits here," Riona told the elf as she got up from the table.

"What did she mean by that?" Merrill looked at Aveline, wide-eyed. The two older women just shared a laugh in response.

Riona's path to reach Bodahn led her past Fenris, and she almost yelped in surprise as the elf nimbly grabbed her gloved hand and drew her a little aside to face her. "So... enjoying the party, Fenris?" she asked.

"I know what I am enjoying," he replied, hunger in his eyes as they roamed over her body.

"That is good, I guess. But maybe you should have some food and wine, there is no sustenance in just simple standing and watching," Riona suggested.

"What if I want something else?" Fenris looked at her, the intensity in his eyes almost scaring her. "Down in the Thaig, I felt you wanted it too."

Riona took a step back. "What happened in the Deep Roads was... something entirely different. It would have never occurred unless I was sure to die."

"Lie to yourself if you must, but don't lie to me."

"What? How dare you insinuate... oh, I refuse to be baited into an argument on what should be a day of celebration," Riona snapped, turning around quickly, about to stalk off and nearly crashing into Varric. _Was he standing there the whole time?_ Riona thought frantically. _Did he hear us?_ She watched the unreadable, strange expression in Varric's eyes. "...where was I going? Oh yes, Bodahn!" with that she rushed off, leaving the two men stare at each other oddly.


	36. Chapter 36

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The next few weeks after the celebrations at the Amell Estate passed quietly. Riona was happy to lay low for a while, simply being lazy and slowly developing the sense of this beautiful estate being her home. The coin would last for a good while still and she wasn't in any rush to look for work just yet, perfectly content to delay adventuring for as much as she could. There still were no news from Bethany, she had only learned from Thrask that her sister was safe but still quarantined, so there was nothing to do but wait. Getting her out of the Gallows while she was still under heavy supervision was impossible.

She had discussed her options with Anders, and the Warden had promised to use his contacts in the mage underground to see whether some plan could be concocted. But these things took time, and Riona slowly had to get used to the thought of not seeing her sister in a long while still.

Bodahn and Sandal kept the estate in good shape for the time being, even if Riona began to see that additional help might be required. Especially after Bodahn opened a little stall in the nearby marketplace to peddle his wares and advertise Sandal's enchantments, she was aware that the two dwarves worked too hard and could use some help. Also, once at a late evening meal, Riona had asked Bodahn about something she had suspected for a long while, and his reply confirmed it. Sandal wasn't truly his son, he had found the strange boy far out in the Deep Roads and had taken him in as his own. He had also been puzzled about the boy's strange talent for enchantment and they had travelled to meet the Circle mages, but they hadn't been able to explain anything and had given them looks as if they wanted to keep Sandal in the Circle, so they had left in haste, none the wiser.

The only thing that had made Riona get out of the estate was mother's constant little asides on how she should start picking out a suitable husband for Riona, and hinting that seneschal Bran had a son just her age. Mother also had once mused aloud whether or not she should remarry, piquing Riona's curiosity, but then she realized that mother had probably just said that to motivate her. With Fenris and his advances still fairly fresh in her mind, Riona was getting a little tired of the whole notion of romance. Now and then she had pondered going out with the brooding elf just to spite her mother, but always deciding against it. She didn't trust herself that if she had to stay alone with Fenris, she would be able to deny being physically attracted to him, but there were plenty other things in the equation that kept pushing her away.

Her friends had gone quiet as well, those with share of the fortune busy spending it in their own ways. Varric visited now and then, but never staying for very long. While he did not speak of his brother anymore, Riona got the feeling that he was putting all his available resources into tracking Bartrand down, so far with little luck. The only other who visited often was Merrill, almost taking it upon herself as a duty to water each and every plant in the estate. It made her feel needed, and so Riona happily allowed the elf to carry on with this little errand, even if she had been happy if Merrill simply stopped by for a chat and nothing else.

It was a lazy autumn morning and Riona was still sitting at the breakfast table long after having eaten, pondering whether to read more of 'The Pursuit of Knowledge' by Chantry Brother Genitivi or finally tackling 'The Complete People's Laws of Kirkwall' at Aveline's insistence, when suddenly Sandal ran up to her and pressed a familiar official looking blue envelope in her hands, before slipping away again.

"Now this is interesting," Riona said, having cracked the seal open and reading the contents of the letter.

"What does it say?" mother wondered, still nursing her cup of tea.

"Viscount Dumar requests an audience with me," Riona's eyebrows rose as she read on. "At my earliest convenience in a matter of highest importance?"

"Looks like he has taken notice of us," mother said, looking pleased. "It has taken such short time and the name of Amells is on everyone's lips again. And for all the good reasons."  

"I suppose it would be bad manners to make the man wait," Riona said thoughtfully. "I should probably put on one of my best dresses, last time I saw Viscount Dumar I was wearing a bloody robe while delivering his son to safety. Maybe I should try and aim for a more... balanced impression this time."

Mother smiled. "Don't forget to thank the Viscount for helping us get the estate back, regardless of whether his involvement was helpful or hindering."

"I can do that much," Riona nodded. "Say, if I'm going to the Keep, I might as well check in on Aveline as well. It's been a while since I've seen her."

"Perhaps invite her for dinner," mother suggested. "I wish she would visit more often."

"She wants to, I'm sure, but you know how her job is," Riona said, rising from the table and heading upstairs. "Anyway, I best get dressed. No need to keep the viscount waiting."

**~***~**

After being confronted only with smiles on her way to the Viscount's Keep, Riona was a little surprised to see seneschal Bran greeting her with highly formal coolness, likely disapproving of her meteoric ascent to the ranks of Hightown nobility. _I guess mother will have to live down the disappointment that it's just not going to happen between me and seneschal's boy,_ Riona thought with amusement, listening how Bran announced her arrival to the viscount and then showed her inside Dumar's office.  
   
"Serah Hawke, a pleasure," Viscount Dumar said, pointing to a seat at his table. "Please, sit down. This might take a while."

"I hope I'm not in any trouble," Riona smiled uneasily, but the viscount just shook his bald head in reply. "I met Saemus outside in the halls before coming to see you, Your Excellency. He seemed quite content."

"Coming of age, and perhaps in some part your actions towards him, have tempered the boy somewhat," Dumar said, more fondly. "He still hasn't abandoned his obsession with the qunari, I'm afraid, but overall I think he's becoming a sort of man that I would be proud of."

"That is good to know," Riona said. _I certainly hope that was the last time he needed saving, though,_ she added mentally.  

"I understand your fortunes have turned for the best since the last time we met, Serah Hawke," the viscount spoke. He had sat down too, his hand placed on an oddly shaped smudged letter with strange symbols on it.

"That is indeed so, Your Excellency," Riona nodded. "My mother sends her gratitude for your aid in returning our family estate to us."

"It was the only just decision I could make, unfortunate that you had to wait for so long," Dumar replied. The expression on his face suggested that he did not have the slightest idea about how difficult the bureaucratic struggles had been to actually get the estate back. Riona wondered if maybe the seneschal was to blame for slowing things down.

"Your adventures have taken you far and I imagine you are not up to date with the latest political developments in Kirkwall," Dumar continued. "I cannot say it has changed for the best. Orsino and Meredith are at each other's throats more often than not, and on top of all that increased fighting between groups of heretics..."

"Orsino? The name has popped up here and there, but..."

"The First Enchanter of the Kirkwall Circle," Dumar explained. "A good man, or at least he was until Meredith started to push the mages too much. With all that, I can no longer expect him to always retain his calm."

"I see, thank you for clearing that up," Riona bowed her head. "And the heretics?"

"I simply mean the Qunari and those who have moved to oppose them more directly," the viscount said.

 _Petrice, what are you up to now,_ Riona thought frantically. "How bad is it?" she asked.

"Not very, but unless something is done, the situation will escalate sooner or later. Grand Cleric Elthina prefers to keep peace and avoid conflict at all cost, but the message's meaning sometimes gets muddled and lost to the average adherent. I am ashamed to say that the Chantry has plenty of zealots in its ranks who campaign for a more... aggressive treatment of the qunari issue."

"I am aware of the existence of such groups," Riona admitted. The viscount looked at her oddly. "They attempted to involve me in their machinations, but to no avail. The whole issue led to me being introduced to the Arishok."

"Ah... that explains it," Dumar let out a sigh of relief. "I was wondering why," he took the letter he had been holding on to, passing it to Riona. She gingerly prodded it, but did not recognize the language it was written in. _Probably Qunari_. "The Arishok requests an audience with you. Specifically, by your name. All that was required of me was to be the messenger... quite undignified, really."

"He wants to see me? Why?" _Has he finally decided that I should be punished over the whole Arvaraad matter? That couldn't be it..._   

"The Arishok never explains himself, you should know as much," Dumar sighed heavily. "I think it would be a good idea if you went and spoke with him, found out what he thinks, what he wants. It might give us the insight of what we must do to keep the peace."

"So you truly have no idea what I can expect?" Riona asked, but the viscount's blank expression was answer enough. "Has he appeared more angry or frustrated lately, more violent with the attacks of the zealots?"

"Not at all," Dumar shook his head. "Those damnable giants just simply sit tight and ask for nothing, and their opponents grow even more frustrated and desperate because they can't provoke the qunari. So whatever has triggered this sudden emergence, I humbly ask you to appease the Arishok and let him return to dormancy."

"I suppose I best not keep the Arishok waiting then," Riona said. She wasn't terribly pleased about being forced into such intrigues again, but she couldn't very well refuse the viscount and also deny the Arishok. There was no real choice about this.

"And if you can, perhaps try to find out when that second ship of theirs will arrive to pick up those heretical giants," Dumar grumbled as she rose from the chair. "I'm having doubts whether it will ever arrive."

"Oh... the Arishok actually told me of that already," Riona admitted sheepishly. "He said they are held here in this city because their Qun demands it, not because they don't have means with which to leave. But he wouldn't explain what exactly he had meant or how long the Qun would continue to maintain its demand..."

Viscount Dumar looked to have aged a few years after she had finished her explanation. "Wonderful, more bad news hidden in cryptic and dire messages. But I thank you for telling me nonetheless, Serah Hawke. Now please go and let the Maker be with you."

Riona left the office shortly thereafter, stopping briefly by the seneschal who was leaning over a large piece of parchment at his table, going over it together with a stocky dwarf with flaming red hair. Riona stood there for a while, looking at the parchment as well. It seemed to be the plan of the city. The seneschal finally noticed her. "I take it your business with the viscount is concluded? You may leave in that case," Bran brushed her off in an abrasive manner.

"Is that the layout of the city?" Riona asked, feeling as if she had recognized something familiar in the chaotic looking tangle of streets and avenues. "Could I have a copy? I'm willing to pay for it."

"No, you can't have-" seneschal started, but got interrupted by the dwarf.

"Of course, you can have one for free, just stop later by the Chief Mason's office on your way out," the dwarf offered, looking highly amused at the dark glare the seneschal sent him.

"Thank you kindly Ser Dwarf," Riona grinned, and then proceeded to walk through the red-carpeted corridors of the keep to reach Aveline's second home, the barracks of the Kirkwall Guard.  
   
Usually Riona didn't even bother to knock before entering the captain's office, and Aveline never expected her to, but this time she regretted not having done so, for Aveline was busy chewing out one of her men over something, looking rather displeased. Having noticed Riona's arrival, she quickly sent the relieved looking guard away. "Problems?" Riona asked, remaining stood at the door, until Aveline pointed at a chair. "I apologize if I come at a bad time, I was called to meet the viscount and thought I'd come see you at the same time."

"It is nothing," Aveline shrugged dismissively. "I am simply frustrated and it wasn't really the guard's fault. He just reminded me one time too many about the late reports to seneschal."

"That Bran is a bit of a..." Riona coughed politely, as a lady of high society now it surely would have not been befitting to finish that sentence the way she clearly intended it.

"It's his job to be... you know what," Aveline replied. "And he did put me in this position, I bet he regrets it now."

"What's the basis of the quarrel?" Riona wondered.

"It's always about money for him. Every additional expense has to be proven ten times to be justified. Sure, costs are up from additional guard duty and doubling patrols, but we've cut down on injuries by half if not more. That should matter."

"The morale should be up as well, then," Riona said. "He would be a fool not to appreciate that."

"The Guard is in a good shape, if I do say so myself. There's always a room for improvement, though," Aveline said, her brow wrinkled as she paused to think. "Come to think of it..." she looked at Riona. "There's something you could help me with. Of course, if you're still interested in... snooping around."

"Oh, by all means. I just got a snoop assignment from Dumar himself, I can take another one from you, just pile it on," Riona laughed.

"You remember the templar Emeric and his white lily killer, right?" Aveline asked. Riona shuddered briefly, remembering that awful bag of human remains Fenris had dived after in the channel waters. "Emeric has been a regular guest to the barracks lately, insisting that the killer has returned."

"Any base to those claims?"

"None that I have established," Aveline shrugged. "Yes, three women have disappeared in the past two months, but I can't treat that as evidence enough. People disappear all the time in a city this size, not all horrible things that happen are related."

"You told him that and I imagine he wasn't satisfied," Riona said, rubbing her chin in thought.

"You could say that! He keeps pestering me for official sanction for his investigation, and he keeps egging other guards into chasing down imaginary killers. He convinced Lieutenant Eustice to check out DuPuis mansion for him and that was a complete disaster, there was so much ass that I had to kiss after that... in other words, he's being a real source of headaches."    
   
"Why the DuPuis mansion?" Riona asked.

"What do I know of the sick notions he entertains," Aveline fumed. "I'd be mighty grateful if you talked to him, though. Maybe then he'd feel something was being done and would leave the guards alone."

"Eh, I suppose..." Riona said, feeling a little apprehensive. "It's just... the Gallows."

"You're afraid that those who moved against Bethany will try to imprison you as well?" Aveline asked. Riona nodded mutely. "But you said you believe that Chantry sister took Beth in order to keep tabs on you. That would imply she is not planning to move against you directly."

"I guess that is true..."

"When we last talked, Cullen said he will still honor his promise towards you," Aveline said. "I think you can trust him to do as much. It should be safe. And perhaps you can learn some news about your sister."

"Yes, I think you're right... I should have gone there weeks ago, honestly," Riona admitted with her eyes downcast. "I was just afraid, and I didn't have anyone telling me I had little reason to be afraid, like you told me now."

"That's why you have me," Aveline smiled.

"I wish I'd have you more often then," Riona said, hoping she didn't sound whiny. "Mother misses your company as well."

"I will stop by the estate in the evening then," Aveline said, looking a little regretful for not visiting often enough.

"Don't get caught up here until too late again," Riona warned, heading out. "Mother insists serving you some fancy dinner!"

Having left the barracks, Riona briefly stopped at the Chief Mason's office to pick up the city layout plans, the only payment the dwarf demanded being a tale or two from her journey to the Deep Roads, the mason's own ancestry spurring his curiosity, but soon Riona was on her way back home. After a short walk down the Viscount's Way, Riona arrived at the estate to find a surprising and unpleasant scene unfolding, as her new home was literally besieged by unwelcome visitors. A group of sleazy looking dwarves, including her old acquaintance Dougal, had made themselves feel right at home in the large common hall, surrounding a displeased looking mother and Bodahn.

"What is the meaning of this?" Riona spoke, raising her voice immediately. Scum like Dougal understood only one language, that of power.

"Ah, Serah Hawke! So good to see you," Dougal left mother alone to approach her, all fake smiles. "Such a lovely home you have here, and your mother makes for a delightful company. Darling woman, it's a shame she spends so much time cooped up here alone."  

"I repeatedly asked them to leave but they refused until they had spoken with you," mother spoke.

"Well, I am here now," Riona said, glaring at Dougal. "Speak your piece and get out."

"Please, there is no need for such language," Dougal said, looking the ever exemplary dwarven gentlemen. Sadly, the image of his entourage trying to help themselves to some silverware rather ruined the impression of Dougal as a respectable citizen. "Listen, Hawke, I know all this came from the Deep Roads treasure," he waved his hand around as he spoke. "I look at this all and I can't help thinking that I deserve a larger share of your fortune. Fair's fair, right?"

Riona stepped aside from the path to the front door, holding out her hand and pointing to the exit. "I have only two words for you, Dougal. Piss off."

"Be reasonable, Hawke," Dougal tried again. "Things haven't gone well for me lately. Give me one hundred more sovereigns and I'll go away. Refuse, and I'll ask my brothers in Carta to make things unpleasant for you."

"If you think I'm afraid of-"

"I'm not talking about harming you, all though we could easily do that too," Dougal's fake smile had finally disappeared, letting his cold demeanor slip through. "I will hurt your reputation instead. My people can forge convincing evidence to link Bartrand's disappearance, your sudden riches and connections to the guard."

"Everyone knows Bartrand isn't dead, you little dung beetle," Riona snapped, getting tired of being threatened in her own home. "Give it a shot if you want, but I call your bluff. Now take your men and clear out, I'm starting to lose my patience."

"Fine. As you wish, Hawke. But this isn't over. We'll see each other soon enough," Dougal snarled threateningly, heading for the exit, the men following. One of the thugs 'accidentally' pulled the tablecloth, making a pitcher full of water shatter on the ground and another one tipped over an innocent flower pot on his way out.

"I'll have that cleaned up right away, Mistress Hawke," Bodahn said with a heavy sigh. "Never have I been made so ashamed for being a dwarf. A truly unpleasant sort of people, messere would do well to stay clear of their kind."

"Bodahn speaks the truth, Riona," mother intervened. "Should we be worried? His threats seemed serious."

"I wouldn't waste any sleep on the likes of him," Riona shrugged, willing to forget the entire incident as quickly as possible. "He will try something, probably an ambush in a quiet corner sooner or later, but I have dealt with much worse than this scum."

"I hope you're right, daughter," mother sighed, still looking very worried. "I do hope you're right."

**~***~**

In the evening of that day, Riona grabbed a bowl of red ink, a quill and unfolded the copy of the city plan on the floor of her excessively huge bedroom. She still wasn't quite sure what had prompted her to ask the mason for the plans, it was as if she had seen something familiar, even if she didn't recognize it herself yet. She picked up the quill and started to color one winding alley red, somehow feeling she needed to start there.

 _Destiny awaits us both, dear girl_ , for some reason she heard Flemeth's voice in her head, as she dropped the quill in the ink pot and without thinking moved on to the next winding street, painting it red.  
 _  
The Amells have been an influential family in Kirkwall for many centuries,_ something her mother had said long time ago drifted to the forefront of her mind, as her hand moved seemingly on its own accord, a pattern starting to form as she colored one street after another.

 _You're pretty special, Hawke,_ then there was Varric's voice, deep in the recesses of her mind, as her hand finally let go of the quill and she stared down at her handiwork. Gasping, she recoiled from it, shocked from the sight.

The layout of the streets in the oldest part of Kirkwall appeared to form a giant glyph, a symbol that looked exactly like the one Merrill had shown her in the Chant of Archon Lovais. The same symbol that was the exact replica of the Amell coat-of-arms...


	37. Chapter 37

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona's sleep the previous night had been restless, plagued by countless nightmares, and she had awoken drenched in cold sweat. The shocking discovery of last evening had made her cast doubts on her own ancestry and the history of her family, that now appeared to be much older than her mother believed. _If it dates to the age of Tevinter rule here, there is little wonder they wanted to keep it forgotten._

She had awoken many times during the night with the horrible feeling of being dragged into someone's grand designs against her will, whether she wanted it or not, unable to avoid it, being swept by these mysterious currents of which she knew little of, but could start to sense their presence. There was a haunting thought at the back of her mind that her arrival in Kirkwall might not have been so completely up to chance.

Amongst all this, the spirits of Fade must have sensed her emotional vulnerability, for they had whispered to her more insistently in her sleep, offering her answers to the questions tormenting her, promising aid to break her sister free from the Circle. The temptation was lately getting more challenging to resist, but resist she did, stubbornly clinging to the lessons taught by her father.

Having eaten, Riona felt a little better and soon her attention returned to the assignments she had been entrusted with. She was not looking forward to either of the tasks, visiting the Gallows again or the Qunari compound. For the meeting with the Arishok, she supposed she wanted Fenris along, but... she wasn't sure she wanted to go see him and ask for his aid just yet. She felt in enough emotional turmoil as it was, without adding more to it, as these 'talks' with Fenris always seemed to do. That left only Emeric and the Gallows, and she wanted to have someone along with her there as well. And the only one she trusted to not cause any problems on the trip to the templar nest was Varric Tethras.

A short trip to the Hanged Man followed, and without much hesitation she walked upstairs and was about to knock on the door of Varric's fancy little hideout, when she became aware of voices inside. Riona just barely managed to withdraw from the door, when it was knocked open and a young man with dark hair pulled back in a ponytail left in a hurry, his departure accompanied by Varric's voice. "And do tell me if there is any more Coterie activity near the clinic!" he spoke loudly so that his companion rushing down the stairs would hear him, then quietly adding to himself. "Blondie has enough trouble already without those thieves going after him."

At that moment, Riona stepped back into the view, grinning sheepishly at her friend. Varric looked surprised to see her, an expression rare for the cunning dwarf. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," she offered.

"Not at all, Hawke," Varric smiled, stepping aside and gesturing her to enter. "Come right in."

"So... Varric's rumored spy network isn't just a figment of people's imagination, eh?" Riona grinned, deciding to sit on the edge of the table, finding it just the right height while hoping doing so wasn't a great offense to dwarven sensibilities.

"I prefer to just call it... brotherhood of concerned citizens," Varric shrugged, taking a seat himself, but not choosing the table.

"Brotherhood of concerned citizens? That's a good one!" Riona laughed. "Anyway, is Anders in trouble? I am surprised you would actually help him!"

"He's not all bad, Hawke. We've shared many a drink in this time... must be more than a year now? And he has all those fascinating stories from Ferelden to tell me," Varric said. "But yes, Coterie are expanding their extortion racket and they consider Blondie's clinic to be a business worth targeting... even if he doesn't charge any gold for his services. I have tried to... discourage them, Anders really doesn't need this on top of the templar problems."

"What templar problems?" Riona asked, immediately alarmed.

"Ah, I guess you hadn't heard. They have become a lot more aggressive lately," Varric explained. "He's been telling me about templars on his doorstep, poking around, sweeping Darktown refugee camps for more apostates. Their presence in the Undercity was always very light."

"I wonder what has changed that? Are they looking for Anders in particular? They are still on trail for those Chantry murders?"

"He doesn't think so. Blondie thinks it's just a sign of Knight-Commander's growing paranoia and getting out of control even more."  

"Just what I wanted to hear. That probably means she has increased the security tenfold at the Gallows. I just hope I can ever get Beth out of there," Riona sighed. "Still, nice of you to look out for Anders, when you didn't have to."

"Maybe I'm looking out for you as well," Varric winked. "You just don't know that because I am exceptionally stealthy."

"You don't have to, really. In fact, our partnership is formally concluded after the Deep Roads expedition, I'm not honestly expecting everyone of the group to stick together," Riona said. "I'd certainly love if you'd stuck around, though. Sometimes a trusty dwarf is an apostate's best friend."

"Oh, I don't plan on going anywhere, Hawke, you can count on that," Varric said earnestly. "The others are still around too, except Isabela and Bethany, of course, and I'm sure you can call on any of us if you have need."

"I suppose, though... Anders and I are not always on best speaking terms, Aveline is mostly too busy to spend time with me, and Fenris is just... eh, I..." she hesitated, seeing something like curiosity in Varric's eyes. "He's just frustrating at times," Riona finished quickly. "That leaves you and Merrill, and you know how that elf can be sometimes."

"Worry not, Hawke," Varric said, standing up and bowing deeply. "Varric Tethras, always glad to extend his help to beautiful women."

"Again with the _beautiful_ ," Riona chuckled. "You're making me wonder here, fortunately or maybe sadly, I know nothing of dwarven courtship manners!"

"I'm sure you don't want to know anything about that," Varric grinned. "It might involve a great less talking than I do and more getting hit with a hammer on the back of your head and being dragged off to the lair of a male dwarf."

"Hah! I'd love to see you try that!" Riona laughed.

"I don't want to spend the rest of my life as a lump of charcoal, thank you very much," Varric said, smiling broadly. "Besides, it wouldn't be proper. You're the heroine and I'm the storyteller. I'm supposed to remain objective, here!"

"Varric Tethras, the objective and trustworthy historian?" Riona looked at the dwarf with her most dubious stare. "You'll have to excuse me for feeling a little doubtful! Besides... this tale seems to have settled into a boring story of domestic Hightown bliss. I should apologize for not supplying you with enough material."

"Ah, but I sense that is about to change," Varric replied, his enthusiasm undeterred.

"You really think this is going somewhere?" Riona asked, for once serious. "If so, where?"

Varric looked at her, his nonchalance fading. "I don't know, Hawke. I just feel it in my bones. It's going to be something big. Trust me on this."

Riona suddenly looked uncomfortable, remembering her discovery of last night, the cryptic hints of her fate and destiny. She wanted to stop thinking about this, needing to put her mind on something else... like the business she had come here for in the first place. "Well, maybe the proposition I came to you with will mark the start of these events," she said then. Varric suddenly looked very interested. "I need to go to the Gallows and speak with our old friend Emeric."

"The templar-investigator?" Varric asked. "Don't tell me, the white lily killer is back?"

"He believes so," Riona answered. "It's up to us to prove him wrong."

**~***~**

The Gallows seemed more empty and glum compared to her previous visits there, many months ago. There were less templars roaming about, perhaps it was true then that Meredith had increased the amount of patrols, looking out for apostates in the city. With the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure of certain templar quickly heading back to their barracks shortly after her arrival. Did Cullen really think she would make a scene? Or maybe he thought she would think him responsible and try to exact bloody revenge?

Looking around for someone familiar to speak with, they quickly noticed Thrask, talking with rather unpleasant looking bald, eagle-eyed fellow templar who gave her and Varric a dirty glare before barking something to Thrask and hurriedly walking off.

"Mistress Hawke, so good to see you," Thrask greeted her warmly. He then turned to look at the templar he had been talking to. "You might wish to make yourself more... inconspicuous, when you meet Ser Alrik next time. He is one of those who would not be deterred by your newly acquired social status, if he had recognized you."

 _Ser Alrik? The most widely hated templar amongst mages, even more so than Meredith herself, the man who had ordered dozens to be made Tranquil?_ Shiver passed through Riona as she stared after the man. "I trust you received my messages about your sister?" she nodded absentmindedly at Thrask's needlessly polite inquiry. "Unfortunate situation, but we all knew that any carelessness on your part, and we won't be able to help either of you. Rest assured, she is well taken care of."

 _Carelessness, I guess that's what they call it_ , Riona thought bitterly but declined to comment. "It's alright, Ser Thrask, I'm not here about my sister," she said plainly. "I'm looking for Emeric. Do you know where he can be found?"

"Being put on a simple guard duty by Meredith, I fear," Thrask shook his head sadly. "His 'investigation' caused him no small amount of trouble... I guess that's why you are here, yes?" Riona nodded. "Wait here, I'll replace him on his post long enough so that you can talk."

"Much appreciated, Ser Thrask," Riona bowed her head.

They didn't have to wait long for the grim, gray-haired templar to emerge from the barracks and approach them in a determined step. "Serah Hawke, you've come," he spoke excitedly. "May I hope you are here to help with my investigation? Our killer... he has returned!"

"Are you sure?" Riona asked. "The guard didn't seem to think you had enough proof."

"Bah, the guard..." Emeric looked exasperated. "They just don't want to get involved. I looked into the last three disappearances. All three women received flowers from a mysterious suitor and shortly afterwards were never seen again."

"That is significant," Riona admitted, wondering how Aveline hadn't acknowledged this detail as being important enough. Perhaps that part of the information hadn’t even reached her ears.

"More significant is that I finally have a suspect," Emeric said. "A man named Gascard DuPuis, descendant of Orlesian nobility."  

"What is it about him that aroused your suspicions?" Riona asked.

"Gascard is a reclusive nobleman rarely seen outside his estate in Hightown, and someone who personally knew two of the murdered women and has been seen inquiring about the others," Emeric explained. "I just know he's hiding something!"

"Amongst Hightown nobility, everyone is hiding something," Varric laughed. "But he's also reclusive, that's a big hint to something not being right here!"

Riona grinned. "I was told you already urged the guard into checking the estate of this DuPuis, but turned up nothing?" she turned back to the templar.

"Yes. That is the reason why I'm stuck here in the barracks and unable to continue my investigation," Emeric replied, clearly unhappy. "The guards who searched the mansion were clearly incompetent."

"That can't be right, I now Lieutenant Eustice rather well and she's not known to be sloppy," Riona shook her head.

"Perhaps she didn't know what to look for?" Varric suggested.

"That is possible," Emeric admitted after a moment's pause. "...in fact, yes, I suppose if what I suspect is true..."

"What would one need to look for?" Riona wondered.

"Blood magic," Emeric replied grimly, looking at her firmly. "Guards would not sense any hints of it, that is true. But you... you would."

"Me? You expect two upstanding members of society like Lord Tethras and myself to just break into a nobleman's mansion?" Riona gasped, feigning shock, much to Varric's amusement and Emeric's incomprehension.

"I badly need outside help with this, Serah Hawke," the templar said. "Gascard must be stopped, do you not agree? What if he went after someone you cared about?"

"It's alright, Emeric. We'll help," Riona smiled. "We shall check out the DuPuis mansion at the earliest opportunity."

"I truly appreciate you doing this," Emeric shook her hand, then Varric's. "Now I better head back and relieve Thrask, he's doing me a big favor here."

"I'll return soon with the news," Riona said, as the templar withdrew to return to the barracks. "I guess we should be off then," she told Varric, about to turn around and leave only to be interrupted again.

"Hawke!" it was Cullen's voice. The young Knight-Captain was all but running towards her, holding something in his hand. "I must speak with you."

"Knight-Captain?" Riona turned towards him, as he caught up with her and Varric.

"First of all," he started, carefully looking around to make sure no one was listening in. "I want you to know that the order to retrieve your sister did not come from me. And once it had been done, I was powerless to stop it."

"I knew that already," Riona said simply.

Cullen looked relieved. "I do believe that the Circle is place for all mages to be in. Even for you," he said pointedly, but Riona held his stare without budging. "But you had my word, and I will not be seen as a man who breaks his promises."

"There are no ill feelings on my side," Riona spoke. "I know who those responsible are."

"Then you know that you not only have made powerful friends, but also powerful enemies," Cullen said. "Beware, Hawke. By remaining free, you have so far done much good for the templars, and also for the mages, which is why I have allowed for this to continue. Do not give me a reason to change my mind."

 _He's warning me not to rescue Bethany, isn't he_ , Riona realized. _Well, too bad for him that I won't listen._ "I shall endeavor my best to be the model citizen amongst the Hightown nobility." She glared at Varric's amused snort. "What?"

"Take this, Hawke," Cullen then passed the envelope he had been holding in his hand over to her. "It's from your sister. Starting from this day, we are moving her out of the quarantine and she will be able to write and receive letters, and if she behaves well enough, we may allow for visitors and brief walks out in the courtyard."

"Your charity will be mentioned in my prayers to the Maker," Riona replied, watching Cullen recoil slightly, as if slapped by her sarcasm. "I apologize... that was uncalled for, I know you are doing what you can."

"I am and try to remember that, Hawke," Cullen said, tight-lipped as he bowed his head stiffly and left them alone in the courtyard, Riona holding her sister's letter in her hand.

**~***~**

Soon after leaving the Gallows, Riona parted with Varric and rushed straight home to read Bethany's letter, alone at first before showing it to mother, in case it contained something disturbing. And in a way, it did, as she started to read through it.   

 _Riona, my dearest sister,_

 _First and foremost, I'm so glad you're alive! So many people here have been telling me that you will surely perish in the Deep Roads, many of them gloatingly, but I knew better. I'm told we have our estate back! Sure... I may never see it myself, but... I'm happy for you and mother. Just don't end up here like I did, alright?  
   
I guess by now you've found out who put me here, eh? Be careful with them, I implore you. They probably plan to use me to keep you in line, threatening to hurt me or to put me through Tranquility... I suppose those threats are real... I've seen Varnell together with Alrik many times, and we know what Alrik is like, right? So... uh, I can't ask you not to do the right thing... but know that it may have consequences for me... but you already realized that, I'm sure._

 _Some of the templars here are decent like Thrask and Cullen. Now that I'm allowed to write letters, they say they can get mine to you without them being read by three other templars before they deem it's harmless enough for you to read... I didn't expect it to be so restricting even with the stories we heard._

 _The other mages aren't really all that nice, I expected better from them at least. Someone we both know might be at fault here, remember that Starkhaven woman, Grace? She's here and none too happy about us putting her in the Circle. She has... tried to make my life miserable, but fortunately she was moved out of quarantine some months earlier. But now that I'm relocated, I'll meet her again... not looking towards that. She has made friends here, and I think she's been turning people against me, against us both. Have you ever heard about the Circle politics and their factions? There are some called the Resolutionists, violent and aggressive group and they try to fight templars at every turn... and I think this Grace is now one of them. We turned a mage, one of our own, over to the Circle, so we are traitors to them all. For that, she and her new friends will no doubt try to make my life a living nightmare._

 _I've met First Enchanter Orsino a few times, and he seems nice enough. He even gave me a few books to read and there was a really interesting one about the history of the Kirkwall Circle. I wish I could get you that one to read for yourself, but the most important thing I've learned is that this Circle has a much more troubled history than any other. More mages here do not survive the Harrowing for whatever reason, almost double than Starkhaven and Ostwick. A lot more mages here turn to blood magic than anywhere else. You gotta wonder why that is so? Maybe something to do with the research we started poking into? Maybe mention this to Merrill, perhaps you can figure something out._

 _I need to wrap this up now, Cullen is here waiting for me to finish. I wish you all the best and don't do anything stupid, alright? Hug mother for me and tell her I'm doing fine, but don't show her the letter. She doesn't need to know some of the things that would alarm her too greatly. Send my love to Merrill and give her lots of hugs from me, I miss her somewhat terribly and I'm sure she feels the same. Hugs for the others too, Varric and Aveline especially, and about A. I am sure he'll try something to get me out of here, tell him not to do something rash and stupid, alright?_

 _Love,  
Your sister Bethany_

Riona's heart was beating alarmingly fast when she finally finished the letter. She had forgotten all about that damn Grace. Bethany was in far more trouble than they had thought and needed to be rescued from that place as soon as possible, and then probably sent away from Kirkwall. This could not be delayed for long.


	38. Chapter 38

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The time was well past midnight, not that it made much difference in one of the darkest and most secluded alleys in the whole of Darktown. Only a few blocks away from the clinic, its proximity was why Anders had chosen it to be his meeting place with the contact from the mage underground. The large, burly man who had just arrived to shake his hand had made his escape from the Gallows only a few days ago, causing even more frenzied reaction from the templars, as they sought every corner of Kirkwall for the man named Jake the Black. The name always made Anders smile because most people immediately assumed that it referred to something sinister in his companion's nature, when all it did was described his thick, bushy black moustache.

"Things are starting to become very tense, aren't they?" he asked his now fellow apostate.

"You bet, Anders. Some of ours will probably be put through the Rite just to discourage following my example," Jake replied. "But still, the others thought I could do more once free and the sacrifice was worth it."

"Bastards," Anders snarled. "They shouldn't just use Rite as a weapon, it..." his eyes glowed a little, making his friend look at him nervously. "Sorry... I should try to restrain myself a little better, it just makes me so mad."

"You're not the only one, Anders. But the wheels are turning and our numbers swell with every passing day."

"I'm just... not convinced your plan is enough," Anders shrugged. "Even if you will manage to find enough sympathetic templars to rise against Meredith, it won't really solve the issue at its heart."

"One small step at a time, Anders, one step at a time," Jake grinned, patting the Warden on his shoulder. "If you happen to think of something better, though, let us know!"

"...no, I don't have anything... yet," Anders admitted.

"Very well, but you didn't just summon me here for a chat and a little update on the situation? I shouldn't need to remind you that showing myself without great necessity is a big risk."

"I have a request to ask of the mage underground," Anders said. "A rather... serious plea, in fact."

"Oh?" Jake looked very curious. "You have never asked for anything so far. Tell me what it is, friend."

"There's a girl who has been taken by templars five, six months ago, who I would love to get out of there," Anders spoke. "I know that it would have a horrible cost, but... I must do it. She means much to me."

"Ah, a sweetheart, I understand," Jake the Black grinned in his moustache. "What's her name?"

"Bethany Hawke."

Jake did not respond for a long time. "...that will be very problematic, my friend."

"How so? Is she under some special supervision or something?" Anders was aware he sounded desperate.

"That would not be the worst problem," Jake said apologetically. "I'm afraid there are many in the Circle who do not count the girl amongst friends. Quite the opposite."

"But why? Bethany hasn't done anything wrong towards her fellow mages!"

"Perhaps not, but I fear she is paying for some of the choices made by her sister."

"...Riona? What do you mean?" Anders felt stunned by these sudden accusations, not knowing what to think. "I can't remember her doing anything particularly disagreeable either..."

"Are you sure? Tell me Anders, how dedicated do you think she is to the cause of mages? Is she willing to put her life on the line the way we are?"

Anders took a deep breath. He hadn't truly considered such questions before. "Well... if I'm completely honest... Riona always appears as if she's looking to find compromises and tries to avoid taking sides. She has... sometimes done some questionable things to please the templars, I admit."

"Avoid taking sides, Anders? But she **is** a mage. Her side was chosen for her upon her birth," Jake argued.

"I know. She's fooling herself, I think. She is very concerned about her family fortune, her estate and status, and I guess she knows that she couldn't have all that unless the templars allowed for it."

"That is what the others feel, too," Jake said. "And my friend, we both know that such impasse and striving for compromises only leads to worse down the road. We know that one day everyone in Kirkwall will have to choose a side. With her clinging to her material values, can you say for sure she won't take the templar side just to save herself?"      

"I can't say for certain, Jake," Anders admitted. "She often appears a little self serving, I agree."

"We have really been wondering what is the true story behind her being able to walk so freely around the Gallows without fear of getting captured. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I confess not knowing much about it, I have never accompanied her there for obvious reasons," Anders shrugged, his heart growing heavy with worry. "What do people say about it?"

"Well, we just see her there a lot. Mostly talking with Guard-Captain Cullen."

"Cullen?" Anders asked, his eyes again starting to glow in angry blue. "I remember the twerp well from my time at Kinloch Hold. Never liked him, he got rid of some of the cats I tried to keep. He was a little heavy handed, I thought. And yes, Riona has mentioned him, and I have heard other templars calling her his pet apostate. What could she want to do with him?"

"An excellent question, don't you think?" Jake said. "Perhaps they have a deal or something to keep her out of the Gallows? Maybe she sometimes sends an apostate or two the Circle's way to appease the templars? Maybe Cullen has taken her for his lover? She certainly is beautiful and I hear back in Ferelden, the man was rather drawn to illicit relations with apostates."

"...how did I never think to ask myself all these questions?" Anders gasped in sudden shock as the realization hit him. "I guess because she was Bethany's sister and I just couldn't think anything bad of her? But by Maker, it does make a lot of sense, doesn't it? Now that I think back on our adventures, there's a lot that she's done that made me wonder... she seemed like she wanted to send that boy Feynriel to the Circle... and that Starkhaven girl, she put her into the Circle, just so her fellows could escape, but she could have easily let them all go, couldn't she?"

"Grace is one of ours now, Anders. A good woman, thoroughly dedicated to ensure the freedom for all mages, no matter the cost. As it should be."

"Aye, I agree. Oh, and that time when she told Cullen all about Tarohne being a blood mage and possessing his precious templars..."

"There were more Rites of Tranquility directly after that, Anders. To good people, important Resolutionists," Jake said.

"If this is true... I don't know what I will do... Bethany will never forgive me if I harm her sister, and I doubt she would believe even stone cold facts..."

"But now you see why some would oppose getting Bethany out of the Gallows," Anders nodded at his co-conspirators words. "We would require something significant in return."

"Such as? I don't have much gold."

"We don't need gold. But if you could give us Riona in return for her sister... that might be acceptable."

Anders shuddered. "Even if what we suspect is true... that is a lot to ask."

"I'm aware, Anders. If you want, we can forget about this entire discussion and just continue with our initial plans."

"I can't do this without more proof, Jake," Anders said in a trembling voice. "I can't betray her unless I am absolutely certain of her guilt. Bethany will... just have to endure until I know more." Jake the Black nodded grimly. "I only ask you one thing, please, appeal to our friends in the Gallows, ask them to treat Bethany less badly. Can you do that at least?"

"I will do what I can, my friend," Anders felt Jake's hand on his shoulder, and moments later found himself alone in the alley. He sunk to his knees, distraught at how the conversation had gone. He had come here with uplifting hopes that Bethany would soon be liberated from the Circle. He would crawl away with the disturbing knowledge that Bethany's sister was likely a traitor to their kin, deserving no less than death.

**~***~**

"Done anytime soon?" Riona half-whispered, half-hissed to Varric, the dwarf working on prying open the window on the main floor of the DuPuis Estate. She had been standing guard for what felt like ten minutes at least, growing increasingly worried about the scratching noises as Varric was cutting a neatly shaped hole in the glass.

"Patience, Hawke," Varric whispered back. "This isn't as easy as baking cookies, you know." She could just see him carefully taking out a piece of the glass, Varric's hand shooting inside through the hole and unlocking the window from inside. Moments later, they found themselves on the quiet and dark main floor.

The estate was completely silent, only few pale rays of light fell from somewhere in the upper floors, but downstairs seemed lifeless and empty. "Think it's safe to summon some light?" Riona whispered.

"Well, you'll have to if you want us to find anything in here," Varric said, clumsily bumping into her as if to illustrate his point.

"Right," Riona nodded and a globe of pale light appeared at the tip of her mage staff. "Do you reckon any of the servants are still awake?"

"That's the strangest thing, I watched the estate for a few hours earlier and saw no sign of any servants," Varric whispered. "This Gascard redefines reclusiveness."

Riona didn't reply to that, instead wandering over to a nearby table, crammed with various notes and letters, starting to idly go through them. She didn't expect to find the complete memoirs of the white lily murderer, all confessions included, but it was still worth checking out. It was mostly bills, reminders of late payments, various manifestos and a whole host of letters from various people whose names meant nothing to Riona. One letter, however, caught her interest and she read its content to Varric.

 _Messere DuPuis,_

 _This is in regards to your inquiry into missing mages. I would like to remind you that the duty of seeking out missing mages, if there were any to begin with, would fall to the templars of Starkhaven, not a minor nobleman from Kirkwall._

 _I would also like to take this opportunity to remind you that the Circle of the Magi, as a whole, does not welcome casual inquiries about the mages in its care._

 _Thank you,  
First Enchanter Raddick _

"I suppose the guard wouldn't really pay attention to such things," Riona mused.

"What would he want from those mages though?" Varric wondered. "Did he want to enlist their aid? But Emeric seemed to think the man himself was a mage."

"An excellent question, Varric," Riona replied. "I agree that it doesn't seem clear why he would want to get in touch with these mages if he was the culprit." She looked through more letters, finding some more mysterious correspondence with unnamed friends, and then finally something that made her chuckle as she read it. "Just listen to this," she told Varric before reading it.

 _Messere DuPuis,_

 _Please accept my humble apologies for recent events. The templar, Emeric, has been reprimanded for his wrongful accusations and for arousing suspicions within the city guard that led to the raid on your estate. I will see that he is restrained in future._

 _Sincerely yours,  
Knight-Commander Meredith_

Varric laughed. "At least Aveline wasn't the only one who had to kiss up a lot of ass after that debacle."

"I'm so taking this with me to show her," Riona grinned as she stuffed the letter into her pocket. "Seeing that ought to make her feel a lot better."

They searched through the other rooms of the main floor, but found nothing of note, then proceeding to the second floor. Again, most of the rooms produced nothing of importance, until they came upon a curious find in the small south-easternmost office.

"Look, Varric," Riona pointed at three vials on the table, two of them still full with deep red liquid. "Blood."

"So, Gascard is a blood mage, after all," Varric blinked. "To tell you the truth, Hawke, I'm completely confused by now. And look at this," he then led her to a nearby chest, full with hastily discarded clothing. "Various women's garments, just scattered here."

"Taken from the victims?" Riona wondered.

"That's one possibility..." Varric admitted. He tossed about the garments inside the chest. "No blood on any of them, not torn or showing any other sign of struggle."

"Weird," Riona shrugged. "Let's move on. Think the man himself is at home? Has to be, there is light on the upper floor."

Varric thought for a while. "I think these," he pointed at the vials with blood, "give us license to press him a little bit. If he complains about us intruding on his property, we'll throw the whole blood magic back into his face."

"Good idea," Riona agreed. "Maybe we should just go and try to browbeat some answers from him straight away then."

Varric quickly readied Bianca. "Let's take no chances with a suspected blood mage, Hawke."

"Just remember Varric, dead men respond poorly to interrogation," Riona reminded the dwarf as they swiftly proceeded to reach the upper floor. The corridor there led to several bedrooms, and there were some noises coming from one of them, they could clearly make out muffled cries of a woman and loud male voice telling the woman to be silent.

"It's got to be him," Riona said grimly, bringing her staff forth as she swiftly kicked the doors open and stormed in to come upon a scene of a respectable looking man in a nobleman's finery looming over a middle aged woman, covering in the corner and begging for help. The man was unarmed, though as a blood mage, he obviously needed no weapon to be able to kill quickly and efficiently.

The nobleman, presumably Gascard DuPuis, whirled around to face the intruders, looking badly shocked to see them. "You're not him!" he exclaimed, stunned.

"We're not who?" Riona asked, her staff together with Bianca pointing at the surprised Gascard.

"The one I was waiting for, of course... the killer!" Gascard exclaimed.

"Why couldn't I be the killer?" Riona said, then pointing at Varric. "This could be my twisted and depraved little sidekick."

"Or maybe I'm the killer," Varric said, grinning up at her. "And you are my deadly beautiful and wickedly sadistic assistant."

Gascard blinked. "Uh..." he tried nervously.

"How do we know you're not the killer and this was just an attempt to throw us off track?" Riona suddenly stared at him icily. She then looked at the mortified woman at Gascard's feet. "This doesn't look very good for you, DuPuis."

"I know what this looks like, alright? But I didn't hurt her, I swear!" Gascard argued. "Someone is after her, and I brought her here to make sure she would be safe." He must have felt Riona's stare was completely disbelieving, for he quickly moved to speak again. "There's a killer out there and I think he's playing us both! Please, let me explain!"

"Very well," Riona nodded. "If there's one thing we have plenty of, that's time for explanations."

"Several years ago my sister was murdered, in the same way. I tracked the bastard when he fled to Kirkwall, thirsting for revenge. It always starts the same, with a bouquet of white lilies," he spoke, then pointing to the woman on the floor. "Alessa was to be his next victim, so I brought her here, to keep her safe. I was finally going to face my sister's killer, and then you showed up."    

"But if you knew so clearly we weren't those responsible, then that implies you know the man responsible for the killings," Riona argued.

"I just know that he's a powerful and experienced blood mage, a human in... late forties, I suppose. And he works alone, that I am sure of," Gascard explained. "But that is all I know, I swear."

"He's lying!" the woman on the floor, Alessa, seemed to have regained her voice. "He hurt me!"

"I've explained this once already, I needed to take your blood to be able to track you down in case the killer got to you somehow," Gascard told her, looking exasperated. "Ah, the woman is in shock, of course, she cannot be expected to be reasonable."

He reached out to help Alessa off the floor, but the woman fiercely batted his hands away. "Let go of me!" she shouted, jumping to her feet, stumbling, but then quickly running out the door. Gascard moved as if wanting to run after her, but the subtle movement of Bianca made him freeze in his tracks.

"That stupid woman! She'll go straight to the city guard. They'll ruin everything," the Orlesian complained bitterly.  

"And that's the same direction you'll be heading in, unless you can tell us something that will clearly absolve you of any involvement in this," Riona glared at Gascard.

"But it wasn't me, didn't you hear what I just tell you?" he exclaimed, sounding frantic. "You must believe me when I'm telling you I'm innocent!"

"What did you want from the Starkhaven mages?" Riona asked.

"...oh, you must have read the letter," Gascard hesitated. "I only wanted their help in how to best track someone... but in the end I had to resort to blood magic in order to be able to find these women, in case the killer got to them first."

"So you really don't know anything else about the killer, his motivations or anything important?" Riona was starting to feel rather disappointed by now.

"I don't know what else I can tell... I believe he uses the women for some sort of ritual," Gascard said, shrugging. "His victims are attractive, healthy women with few social ties."

"Very vague. As has been everything you've told us," Riona stated simply. "Varric?"

"Agreed. Leaving him to wander around freely is a major risk."

"You can't just come into my home and murder me like that!" Gascard DuPuis exclaimed in a panicked voice, looking as if he was about to do something very stupid. Surrendering themselves to the demons and becoming an abomination was a favorite last act of defiance for mages everywhere, so Riona moved swiftly to reassure the man.

"We're not going to kill you, Gascard," Riona said. "We're not even going to hand you over to the templars, despite those vials of blood we found. But we are going to give you over to the guard. Alessa's testimony alone will allow them to keep you for a long while as a possible suspect."

"Don't do this, you fools, or the killer will surely escape!" Gascard warned them.

"Sorry, Gascard," Riona said. "But this is our investigation now, and we're going to catch that killer, unless we already have done so just now." She motioned to Varric. "Tie his hands behind his back, will you? You will soon be in Aveline's not-so-tender care, Messere DuPuis... and hopefully it will serve to spur your memory and loosen your tongue..."


	39. Chapter 39

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Varric barged in early next morning, while Riona was still eating her breakfast. "Hawke, we might have gotten the wrong man last night," he said, taking a seat at the table.

"How so," Riona asked, smearing a thick layer of honey on her bread.

"The woman, Alessa?" Riona looked on, a little frustrated at Varric's dramatic pause. "She never made it to the guards, nor did she return home. I checked, she's not there and the servants are clueless as to her whereabouts."

"...great," Riona groaned. "So Gascard isn't connected at all? Damn, I was sure he was hiding something!"

"He still might be," Varric said. "Maybe it's just not what we think. Anyway, you should probably tell Aveline that he ought to be released."

"Oh, you think?" Riona asked, her expression turning a little predatory. "He still took that woman against her will and practiced blood magic. I imagine some time behind bars will do him a lot of good. Besides, it will keep him from interfering with our investigation. Who knows, maybe he was making the killer far more careful, hmm?"

"Fair enough, Hawke, fair enough!" Varric laughed, raising his hands in mock-surrender. "But we're still going to tell Emeric, right?"

"Sure. I guess a trip to the Gallows beckons again," Riona said, then remembering something and wincing at the thought. "And the viscount's task... I really need to get around to that today. Want to join me for my visit with the Arishok?"

"Not particularly, but I imagine you don't want to be there alone," Varric smiled. "Not taking the qunari expert with you?"

"Fenris? I guess I should..." Riona became thoughtful, then suddenly an idea coming over her. "Oh yes, we'll take him, but maybe you could come with me when I go fetch him from his place." Varric looked at her a little oddly, and she felt herself blush a little, not wanting to admit that she didn't want to remain alone with Fenris.

The slightly uncomfortable silence was broken when Bodahn poked his head in from the hallway. "Messere, you have another visitor," he said. "It's Master Anders, shall I show him in?"

"Anders?" Riona blinked. "Uh, sure... how unexpected."

Shortly afterwards, Bodahn lead Anders in, the Warden walking around slowly and staring at her beautiful new home, obviously impressed. "I can't blame you for wanting this so badly," he eventually nodded. "This is a very impressive place, Riona."

"So they tell me," Riona smiled. "Shame you missed the opening."

"Yes, I regret that as well," Anders said, continuing to look around, currently staring at a portrait of some bushy-bearded Amell ancestor. "But I was so overwhelmed with patients after many months of absence from the clinic, I just couldn't make it."

"No worries," Riona replied. "I got Bethany's first letter from the Circle, by the way. She sends her... best wishes. And asks us both not to try something hasty in attempting to rescue her."

"So she is finally out from the quarantine, that is something at least," Anders remarked. "Actually, Bethany is the reason I came to see you," he sat down at the table next to Varric. "I've been talking with my friends in the mage underground, and they are not having much luck so far. Right now Bethany is being watched too carefully to try anything."

"Does that mean we must wait even more?" Riona asked, not bothering to hide her disappointment.

"I'm afraid so," Anders nodded. "I can't ask these people to throw away their lives and their freedom for Bethany, no matter how much I wish to see her return to us."

"No... you're right, of course," Riona admitted. "I'm just... worried about her. Some of the things I've heard... they just add extra incentive to get her out as soon as possible."

"Be assured I'm doing all I can, Riona," Anders said. There was a brief pause before he continued. "So... I seem to have a little free time on my hands, is there anything I can help with? I don't even know what you're up to these days, but Varric's presence here implies that you're probably up to no good."

"Careful there Blondie, Hawke and I are perfectly trustworthy individuals," Varric grinned.

"You heard it from the dwarf," Riona chuckled. "But back to your question, Anders. I planned to do a little errand for the viscount later, but first I was going to report back to the Gallows."

Anders' eyebrows rose. "Report to the Gallows?"

"Yes, I've been taking care of a task for this templar, Emeric. You remember, the one who got us involved with the white lily killer," Anders nodded at that. "Seems like the murderer is back and so he asked us to look into it again. Got some news I need to share with the man."

"I see," Anders said. "Not worried to go to the Gallows after what happened to Bethany?"

"Of course I am," Riona replied. "But I think those behind Bethany's abduction will be content with having just her, for now. And I trust Cullen to honor his word and not put me behind bars."

"How come he's extending such leniency towards you?" Anders wondered at that. "I remember him from Ferelden. He was one of the most zealous there, worse than Greagoir himself."

"Well, Bethany and I saved him from certain death when we didn't have to, I think that counts for something," Riona explained. Anders' looked a little miffed at her words. _I suppose he thinks that leaving a hated templar to die would have been preferable_ , she realized. "Varric was there, too."

"It is as Hawke says," the dwarf nodded. "Templar or no, anyone in the Knight-Captain's place would have to feel a little gratitude for what we did there."

"I suppose it must feel good having friends like that," Anders said, just a hint of bitterness in his voice. "It's a privilege no other mage in Kirkwall has."

"You know, I wish I didn't have to rely on that in the first place," Riona pointed out. She quickly finished her tea and turned back to the two men. "Shall we get going? We'll fetch Fenris first."   

**~***~**

Sometime later the group of three arrived at the Gallows, now consisting of Riona, Varric and Fenris, Anders waiting good distance away from the old prison. Fenris hadn't displayed a lot of emotion upon their arrival at his estate, first smiling a little as he saw her enter, then his smile fading a bit as he saw the others with her. In the end, he had wordlessly agreed to accompany them, not saying much on their way to the Gallows either.

Unpleasant surprise awaited them at the Gallows. A female templar overheard their inquiries for Emeric, and approached them, introducing herself as Lieutenant Moira and informing them that Emeric had left the Gallows for some kind of emergency meeting.

"But wasn't he confined to the Gallows for sticking his nose where it didn't belong?" Riona blinked upon hearing the news.

"That is true," the woman replied. "He did, however, go straight to Knight-Captain Cullen with some note and requested to be allowed outside. Seems like Cullen approved of his request."

"Could you be so kind to ask the Knight-Captain to devote us a moment of his time?" Riona asked. "Emeric might be in danger," she added, seeing that the woman hesitated to move.

"Wait right here," she finally said and hurried off. Shortly after Cullen emerged from the barracks and approached her hastily.

"Hawke!" he exclaimed, surprised. "Shouldn't you be meeting with Emeric right now?"

"I wish I knew what that was about," Riona said. "Lieutenant Moira mentioned there was a note?"

"Yes... I should have it on me... somewhere..." Cullen briefly fumbled, going through his belongings before producing the note. "There we go," he passed it over to Riona.

"This isn't from me. That is not my handwriting," she said curtly, having read the message. It wasn't written by Gascard either, though, she had seen his handwriting last night and this was completely different. "Someone has set up a trap for Emeric. I'll hurry there and try to save him," she said, quickly leading Fenris and Varric off. "You might want to send a group of your own men," she shouted back at Cullen.

Quickly, they set on a run towards a quiet Lowtown alley that had been mentioned in the note. _Seriously, Emeric, how could you not realize this was a trap?_ Riona thought desperately while running as fast as she could. _Then again, I suppose he wanted so badly to see this case solved..._

As they turned a corner to reach the arranged place of meeting, or rather ambush, they immediately saw badly beaten body of a dead templar lying in a pool of his own blood, some fifty yards away. Riona's first instinct was to rush forward to make sure if the man was beyond all help, or whether there was any chance of healing, but Varric's hand shot out, stopping her.

"Careful," he warned. "Don't you think that whoever ordered him killed wouldn’t want to shoot two birds with one stone? They know of our involvement, or else how would they have known to sign the letter with your name?"

"Err... good point," Riona admitted. "Let's be careful then." They proceeded towards Emeric's lifeless frame, slowly and carefully, but everything seemed clear... until suddenly, a group of men emerged on the other side of the alley.

"Well, well," their leader said as the large band of dwarves approached. Much to Riona's irritation it was Dougal. _He really could have picked a better time to intervene._ "Hawke and Varric, both at once, this is going better than I hoped. I was considering going after your mother, but then I decided that I prefer a more... direct approach, after all."

"You've picked a rather poor time and place for your ambush," Riona warned. "Templars will be here in a few minutes."

"Hah, a good one, Hawke," Dougal laughed. "Templars, indeed! What else? Perhaps we'll be suddenly jumped by a bunch of angry demons?"

Suddenly, Dougal and his Carta cronies were jumped by a bunch of angry demons, as the trap set up by Emeric's killer was sprung. The shades, led by a desire demon, tore into the surprised dwarves, killing many before they could regroup. Dougal put up a brave fight, but eventually went down, torn to pieces by the ravenous demons.

"I always thought his mouth was too big for his own good," Varric remarked, drawing grins from them all as they charged in to mop up the remaining demons with swift, incisive strikes.

As always, the templars arrived exactly when the battle had been finished, Lieutenant Moira leading four other men. Anders immediately shrunk in size, hiding behind their backs, but the templar attention seemed to be solely on Emeric. "So, Emeric was right, after all," Moira said regretfully. "I wish we had believed him, but we simply assumed he was after one final shot at glory."

"I'm afraid the killer is quite real, yes," Riona nodded.

"He suspected a man named Gascard DuPuis," Moira looked at her intently. "Do you know anything about his involvement?"

"He is but a small piece to this puzzle, and definitely not the killer, I'm sure of it now," Riona replied. "His handwriting doesn't match the note, and he has been... indisposed, during the entire event that occurred here, so he couldn't have been involved in any of this."

"Very well..." the templar lieutenant said after a brief moment of thought. "The man behind this is clearly a highly dangerous apostate. Meredith will want him tracked down at any cost, we will be stepping up our own investigation. Recruiting from outside is highly discouraged right now..." she gave Riona a pointed stare. "But we are not the guard, we cannot be held responsible if you wish to continue your meddling. If you happen to find anything, the Knight-Captain will want to know, I'm sure of it."

"Understood," Riona nodded, leading her group away, allowing the templars to take care of the body of their dead comrade. "Well... at least Dougal has been dealt with," she told the others. "Now, to the Qunari compound... and let's hope that our visit there won't be equally bloody as this..."

**~***~**

Not an hour later, they arrived at the Docks and entered the Qunari compound, the large ox-man at the gate opening it without any questions asked. Inside, not much had changed since her last visit here, the qunari still accompanied her with hostile looks, some gripping their throwing spears a little more tightly. The Arishok did not make her wait for any longer than necessary, emerging swiftly to address her, looming over them from the heights of his makeshift throne.

"Serah Hawke," he greeted her. "Last we met, I did not know your name. Did not care to." He paused, as if expecting Riona to appear flattered, but she deliberately kept her face impassive, remembering Fenris' advice that the qunari disapproved of any ostentatious displays. "You have changed your fortune over the years, but the qunari have not. I offer a courtesy, Hawke. Someone has stolen what he thinks is a formula for the _gaatlok_. You will want to hunt him."

"I will?" Riona repeated, a little affronted at the Arishok's tone and forgetting that she was here to appease him and keep the peace. "I mean, I will. How does one steal from the qunari, anyway?"

"Either by amazing skill or lack of sanity, I expect," Fenris remarked quietly.

"The theft was allowed. The stolen formula was a decoy. They stole _saar-qamek_ , a poison gas, not explosives," Arishok explained. "A small amount is dangerous enough to your kind, but if made in quantity perhaps with the intent to sell, the results would be... spectacular."  

"You probably suspect Javaris," Riona said. Arishok nodded mutely. "Are you sure? He doesn't seem to have either the skill or the bravery to pull something like this off."

"Well, he would have tried to hire someone like he hired us to hunt the Tal-Vashoth," Fenris said.

"Certainly, but is there anyone in the city skilled enough to hire for such a job?" Riona wondered.

"Coterie, Carta, they would have the resources," Varric mused. "But they wouldn't want to cross the qunari, I don't think so. It is strange, I agree..."

"There have been others asking for the _gaatlok_ , but only he chose to delude himself beyond 'no'," Arishok spoke. "Time has passed, but is it long enough to a hateful fool? I have no way of understanding such weakness. His crime seems obvious. Further evidence could be the deaths of many. A courtesy, Hawke. You will want to hunt him."

"I will, but I would first like to know the danger of this poison gas," Riona asked.

"It kills, but not before first turning allies against each other in a blind rage. So, the greater the skill of those sent against us, the greater danger they are to their own allies."  
   
"...wonderful," Riona sighed, turning to her companions. "Looks like a solo mission to me, I'd hate to fry one of you or get a crossbow bolt or an axe in the back."

"Or just make certain that they never have a chance to use the gas against us," Anders suggested.

"Do what you must," Arishok said, about to wave her off dismissively. "It is no longer our problem."

 _Charming. If I were the viscountess, I'd have ordered the guards and the templars to team up and throw these overgrown goats out of the city. Far fewer problems that way._ "Why send for me at all, if you so obviously don't care?" she asked.

"I don't call anyone in Kirkwall an ally, or even a good rival. But you have shown competence," Arishok told her, before adding resolutely. "The day comes when the Qun will demand an accounting. Until then, I will show respect to the most promising among you."

"This city must be in really dire straits, if I'm the most promising of the lot," Riona chuckled.

"I completely agree," Arishok said, the obvious satisfaction with which he delivered the line irritating Riona to no end. "Panahedan, Hawke. I do not hope you die," and with that he turned and withdrew, leaving them alone, under the unwelcoming stares of his charges, urging them to leave as quickly as possible.

Once outside the compound, Riona immediately turned to Varric. "Where would Javaris be? What do you think?"  

"I've heard about a sell-off. Merchant territories and such. They don't do that unless someone's left in a hurry," Varric explained. "I figure he's cheated some noble, he's not a burglar."  

Riona sighed. "A few minutes with the Arishok, and now you talk as evasively as a qunari. Just answer the bloody question!"

"I haven't been on his trail after our return, the sovereigns he owes us are not important enough," Varric shrugged. "Ask the Coterie is what I suggest."

"Can you set me up a meeting with Athenril?" thought occurred to Riona. "She can help, and I wouldn't mind catching up a bit with her."

"Sure thing, I'll get her to stop by the Hanged Man later tonight," Varric nodded.

"This is a good opportunity to impress the Arishok, though," Fenris said. "I recommend we make good on it."

"You know, at this point all I want is to mount his horned head on a pike near the city gates," Riona snarled. "He is seriously trying my patience."

Fenris laughed. "Well, it might still come to that, despite how hard the viscount tries to appease the qunari. If anything, he is doing exactly the wrong thing, he simply makes himself appear weaker and weaker the more he bends to their demands. They won't stand for it much longer."

"You have to wonder... what will destroy this damned city first, the qunari or the conflict between the templars and mages," Anders added quietly.

"Why do you say that? Are the mages planning something?" Riona turned to him swiftly with interest.

Anders gave her a measuring stare. "Mages are always planning their path to freedom."

"I thought you meant something specific," Riona tried, starting to get the feeling as if Anders was... somehow trying to observe her reaction or something?

"Not yet," the Warden replied. "You'll be the first to know if I hear anything, though."

"Good, good," Riona said, a little absentmindedly as she mentally went over the things she had yet to do on this day. "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you all for coming today," she said as they had reached the higher tiers of Lowtown. "I will stop at the Hanged Man in the evening then, see you there! Now I'm off to see Merrill..."


	40. Chapter 40

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"...so that's what that thing is!" Riona exclaimed, sitting at the table in Merrill's house, staring at the strange mirror shaped thing, which now almost completely filled the impressive ironwood frame. The elf had just finished explaining her all about her treasured creation, the mystical Eluvian from the times of ancient Arlathan.

"Isn't it exciting?" Merrill gushed. "I can't wait being able to unlock its full potential."

"I don't understand why your clan turned you away for restoring it, just because it was made with blood magic?" Riona wondered. "I thought elves were usually more open minded."

"Well, that and having to involve a demon if I wanted to restore it fully," Merrill admitted sadly. "I'm not likely to meet any elves of the old days, am I? The demons are the only ones who possess the knowledge."

"Dangerous situation, when you depend on the demon so completely to be able to finish your work," Riona said, realizing the trap at work.

"I know. I hope I can think of something when that time comes," Merrill said, unable to hide her worries.

"Just be careful," Riona warned. "In any case, thanks for finally telling me what that mirror really was! With all that excitement, I almost forgot that I brought news from Bethany."

"Oh, do tell!" Merrill clapped her hands excitedly. "I miss her so dearly, she is in my prayers every day. Is she alright?"

"More or less..." Riona said, then explaining the contents of Bethany's letter to her elven friend.

"That's not really reassuring!" Merrill exclaimed after she had listened to Riona's tale. "Oh, and I just thought of something... those templars of yours, they create those phylacteries for all Circle mages, right? To track them down if they escape?"

Riona groaned inwardly. She had forgotten about that part completely. "Yes... damnation, we will need to ship her far away..." she sighed. "Unless we can destroy the phylactery... or maybe if we get her out before they have crafted one. They must have done that by now, surely."

"Maybe... maybe she can stay with the Dalish," Merrill said uncertainly, not looking as if she liked the possibility. "The Keeper seemed to have taken a liking to her."

"Enough to take a _shemlen_ amongst them? I doubt that," Riona shook her head. "Also, I wanted to show you something else. In combination with what Bethany told us about the history of the Circle..." she took the city plan she had carried with her and unfolded it on the table. "Take a look at this..."

"By the Dread Wolf!" Merrill exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands and looking positively shocked. "The ancient seal of Eremius! How did you know to look for it there?"

"That's the scary thing, Merrill... I didn't," Riona admitted. "You've been to my estate before. Tell me, Merrill, do you remember seeing the symbol somewhere in my house?"

Merrill's eyes widened. "All those shields on the walls, displaying your family crest! They looked exactly the same!"

Riona nodded grimly. "Something here is very, very wrong. And I intend to find out what."

"And I will help in any way I can, I promise," Merrill smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you Merrill. You are a good friend," Riona smiled back, rising from the table.

Merrill rose with her. "Say... Riona, if you happen to go back to adventuring... I'm often sitting here doing nothing... thinking about Bethany in the Gallows and getting all sad. I wouldn't mind helping in some way to take my mind off it."

"Oh... good idea," Riona blushed, feeling guilty for forgetting that Merrill might want to be more involved. "In fact, I'm having a meeting at the Hanged Man, later in the evening. Care to join us?"

"I'd be delighted to," Merrill said happily, as she showed Riona out of her apartment.

**~***~**

The evening at the Hanged Man was at full swing when Riona arrived. She heard a few whispers about a high class snob like her attending a scummy pit like this, but she paid them no heed, heading straight for the table at the far end of the hall where Varric was currently entertaining Merrill, telling the elf one of his far-fetched stories that had Merrill's mouth hanging wide from surprise.

"Don't believe a word of that, Merrill," Riona sat down to greet them. "I had my clothes on for the entirety of that episode, no matter what he says." Varric laughed at that.

"Oh... Varric's been telling me about the Deep Roads," Merrill exclaimed. "Rock wraiths and lyrium idols? My, I almost wish I had gone with you!"

"It wasn't as fun as it sounds when we talk about it now," Riona shook her head. "Anyway, where's-..." only then she noticed Fenris and Anders, sitting at the table next to them, playing dice, both tearing themselves away from the game to offer her a greeting smile. "...weird. Well, I guess this is a tavern," she muttered to herself, not having expected to see the two here, even more so, involved in a friendly game of diamondback.

"There comes Athenril," Varric said, pointing at the entrance. Indeed, her former employer was there, wearing black, well-oiled leather armor, moving towards them so smoothly Riona got the impression that the elf was almost gliding across the floorboards.

"Riona," Athenril gave a small smile as she reached the table, and sat down, first having shaken hands with everyone. "My condolences about Bethany."

"It's far from over, Athenril," Riona said determinedly.

Athenril nodded, then continued. "Varric I know already," she looked at the dwarf, then at the other elf. "And you must be Merrill."

"She knows me!" Merrill almost squeaked, turning to Riona. "How does she know me?"

"She's a rogue, Daisy," Varric said. "She lives and breathes information."

"Oh. Right," Merrill blushed. "Just like you, eh?"

"Me?" Varric looked innocent. "I'm just a businessman and a storyteller. Nothing to see here, move along."

"I heard he was like that," Athenril said, her eyes twinkling a little as she stared at Varric. "Exasperating to deal with," Varric's persona exuded outrageous protest at that statement, but nobody seemed inclined to take him seriously. "And I have heard of those two companions of yours as well," the elf pointed at Anders and Fenris.

"They are just being strange," Riona shrugged. "You know, you could just move to our table," she told the busy looking pair.

"We would, but Fenris says you're distracting him too much," Anders grinned.

"I said nothing of the sort, mage," Fenris snapped back at him.

"Right, just don't complain of being ignored then," Riona said, turning her attention back to Athenril. "Did Varric say what we are interested in?"

Athenril grabbed a mug of ale from the serving wench and took a few sips, scrunching her face in disgust and setting the vessel aside. "You're interested in Javaris Tintop," she said simply. "And as it happens, I know something you might find useful. The dwarf has left his usual hunting grounds in a hurry, with all dues outstanding. So the Coterie have seized his lot, meager as it was and we are now selling his assets."

"Well, we're not really interested in his assets, we're interested in the man himself," Riona said. "Any ideas where he might be found?"

"One of my people said they saw him in the Smuggler's Cut," Athenril said. "It makes sense, people down on their luck like him often hide in there."

"Smuggler's Cut?" Riona wondered, looking at Varric.

"It's a collection of caves under Darktown that empty outside the town," the dwarf explained. "A little bit like those warrens we took that qunari mage through."

"Ah... joyous," Riona sighed. "I guess it would be too much to expect people to hide in nice places, like Hightown parks and gardens."

"Hiding in plain sight can actually be a valid strategy," Athenril nodded. "What do you want with Javaris, anyway? He cheated you out of a deal too? You wouldn't be the only one."

"Not quite," Riona said, moving to explain. "This comes from the office of the viscount himself. He's suspected of having stolen something... important, from the qunari."

"Javaris?" Athenril looked surprised. "Are you sure? I struggle to believe that, I thought he lacked the balls for something that big."

"I'm not completely certain either, but who else?" Riona wondered.

"The Coterie, perhaps?" Varric ventured.

"Oh no, we don't mess with those qunari," Athenril exclaimed in obvious distaste, raising her hands as if to imitate a gesture of peace. "You'd have to be insane to risk stealing from them. Or fanatically committed to your cause."  
 _  
Fanatically committed... hmm, interesting..._ "Well, I think we should still try and talk with Javaris... even if he hasn't done it himself, perhaps he knows who is behind it," Riona thought aloud.  

"Plenty of people after him," Athenril said. "You better not lose time or someone else might get to him first."

"We'll go after him shortly, but you only just got here, I wouldn't want to run off and leave you nursing that drink alone," Riona smiled. "It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," Athenril nodded. "You've done quite well for yourself, I must say. I somehow knew you would. You just have that... something, don't know how to call it."

"Lack of good sense to stay away from mortal danger?" Varric suggested.

"That sounds about right," Riona readily agreed. "And what about you, settling in nicely with the Coterie?"

"Oh, I've come to terms with that decision," the elf said, Riona glad to note that Athenril did not appear unhappy. "It's been quite good so far, I got my own district and my own team, meeting our dues easily and I can strut around proudly as if I owe the place. Which wouldn't be far from the truth, actually."

"Nice to hear," Riona smiled.

"I only wish our old friend Aveline would tell her guard to be a little less zealous," Athenril sighed, wincing and then finally downing the rest of her mug, struggling to get the ale down. "If they continue pushing, soon enough we'll have to start pushing back."

"She is a real overachiever, that Aveline," Varric stated, drawing smiles from them all.

Having noticed that Athenril had finished her 'drink', Riona turned to Varric. "How about we move out and go see that Smuggler's Cut?" Varric just nodded in response. "Merrill?" she asked the elven mage, with no response as Merrill was staring somewhere with vacant expression. "Merrill?"

"...what? Did you... say something?" she suddenly sprang back to attention.

"She's a brilliant mage," Riona smiled at Athenril. "But she gets distracted so easily!"

"I don't get distract-... oooh, shiny red dress!" Merrill looked on at a woman passing by their table and heading upstairs, accompanied by two male patrons. "I'd like to have one of those... uh, what were you saying?"

Riona sighed, then laughed. "We're going to hunt down Javaris, the naughty neighborhood dwarf, and you're coming with us," she told Merrill. "And what about you, avid diamondback enthusiasts?" she turned to Fenris and Anders, still having the strange feeling as if they both had spent more time observing and listening to her than actually playing their game.

"Certainly," Anders agreed quickly enough, Fenris also nodding slowly and so they parted with Athenril, repeatedly thanking her for the aid, and soon were on their way to the old caves of the Smuggler's Cut.

**~***~**

The last coin that Javaris Tintop had mustered together, had gone into hiring a band of five bodyguards that he hoped would deter anyone tracking him down to collect their debt. They had proven as useful and loyal as the men with him when Riona had encountered the dwarf first over a year ago, on the Imperial Highway. These sellswords also fled quickly after seeing two of their comrades skewered by Fenris' sword. Javaris had quickly became talkative, hoping that Riona would be merciful, and had answered all their questions with unseen cooperation.

It was as they had suspected, the dwarf wasn't the one behind the daring theft. Riona was surprised to learn that the instigators of this attack were supposedly a group of elven fanatics, but why would they go to such lengths, Javaris would not know. The elves thought they had stolen the Qunari powder and Javaris acted as a perfect cover for them, knowing everyone would suspect and go after him. It was a rare stroke of luck that he had managed to give the elves a slip and then succeeded in attaching one of his men to watch over the fanatics, holed up in a Lowtown compound.

Having set the hapless Javaris free, the dwarf unable to pay them even what he owed for the killing of Tal-Vashoth, but frankly Riona wasn't going to hold that against him, for once just happy to see him leave Kirkwall as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him. Now, the five of them were on their way to the Lowtown street where according to Javaris, the fanatics had entrenched themselves, producing what they thought was the explosive powder of the qunari, _gaatlok_.

They were still ways from their destination, when Riona started to notice something wrong. There was a very slight greenish mist, faintly glowing in the dark, gently being blown through the alleys, for now rising as high as their ankles. There was eerie silence in their immediate surroundings, strange even for nighttime in Lowtown, but far in the distance they could hear screams and fighting. "This doesn't look good," Varric remarked, unusually subdued.

"Those madmen have released the poison, haven't they?" Anders mused, looking distraught. "But why? What do they hope to achieve?"

"I don't know... yet," Riona said, turning to Merrill. "I need you to run and find the closest guard, explain them the seriousness of what is happening. This district needs to be closed off. Demand to see Aveline if needed and use my name if you must."

"...but..." Merrill looked at her with big, soulful eyes, hoping she would reconsider sending her away, but Riona didn't budge. "Aw... very well, I'll go get the guards."

With that Merrill was gone again, the group of four advancing on the perilous path, the mist starting to rise, reaching their shins. As they walked, they saw two shadows on a wall of a nearby house moving towards them, until the owners of those shadows suddenly emerged in front of them, revealing a pair of frightened elves. "...shit!" one of them exclaimed, as Riona and her friends instinctively went for their weapons. "Don't go in there, stranger," the elf warned. "Turn around and run, this city is about to go crazy."

"It was supposed to be a powder!" the other one cried. "That didn't look like powder at all! Since when is powder liquid?"

"Why did she keep us making more and more... oh, let's just get away from this pit, Darktown seems safest bet for once... excuse us, shem," and they barged past Riona and fled as fast as they could.

 "So... what's our tactic?" Varric asked as they continued after a brief pause.

"Don't breathe?" Anders suggested, but the joking nature of his comment fell flat.

"I suppose Anders and I could protect ourselves with our barrier spells," Riona mused. "But Varric and Fenris would be vulnerable to the poison gas."

"If we get in and out quickly, we should be fine," Fenris said.

"How quickly? How do you kn-... oh wait. Seheron," Riona realized.

"Quite," Fenris said curtly. "More than five minutes of exposure and you are gone. First, you lose all control of your thoughts and actions, but even if you would break free from the poison, your mind and body never recovers. Death follows shortly and mercifully."

"Then those who have unleashed the poison are surely dead by now," Anders stated. "There is no point in us trying to reach them. We should remain in safety, wait for the guard and try to contain the spread of the poison."

Riona stopped and thought. "That's not a bad idea... why don't you do that? You would be of more help that way."

"I'm not staying behind if you are going into that lair of madness," Anders shook his head.

"Remember what the Arishok said... the more powerful those they send after us, the more dangerous they are to themselves," Fenris told the Warden. "There will come a day when we are at each other's throat, mage, but it should not be on this day, and not because the _saar-qamek_ made us turn on each other."

"Charming, as always..." Anders rolled his eyes. "But even as you have made your point, you are still willing to risk your own lives?"

"Well, Fenris and Varric will stay with you," Riona decided. "I will go in alone."

"Foolish," Fenris said, shaking his head. "I have tasted these fumes on Seheron and I can survive them. I am going with you."

"So am I," Varric stated. Fenris looked at him in a way that seemed almost challenging, but Varric didn't even blink. "Well, I can't miss out on such a horrendous chapter in our glorious adventure, can I?"

"I'll tell you all about it later, Varric," Riona smiled reassuringly. "And Fenris, I trust you can survive it, but I've seen the way you wield that sword of yours. If you should happen to lose control of your senses, if only for a moment, you would slice me to ribbons easily. I... don't think you want to do that."

"...no," Fenris said simply, looking disturbed from the mental image she had conjured.

"You all should just stop fussing over me," Riona smiled, not feeling quite as brave on the inside though. "I will have this to protect myself with," she extended her hand and murmured a quick chant, a shimmering, barely visible sphere surrounded her. The mist fell against it harmlessly and then bounced off, unable to penetrate it. "See? It will be fine. I promise, I'll come back if anything goes wrong."

"Hopefully it won't be too late by then," Fenris said glumly.

"Sure hope you know what you're doing, Hawke," Varric added, also looking equally displeased.

"You worry too much," Riona grinned and quickly set off into the thicker mists, herself feeling plenty worried deep inside. Fortunately the barrier held  easily even though it felt very disconcerting when the fumes soon started to rise as high as her midriff, but never as thick to obscure her vision.  

It wasn't long before she started to see the devastating results of the released gas. The street she turned into now ran a bit downhill, and the heavy fumes had filled it almost entirely. The way to the compound of the crazy elves was down this street and turning to an alleyway midway through it, however, so Riona refreshed her barrier spell and waded in bravely.

Very shortly, the sight that opened to her eyes turned her stomach upside down and almost made her lose her concentration in maintaining the spell. One man had died leaning out of his window, gasping for fresh air, looking like frozen there on the windowsill. Several more lay dead on the street, having thrown themselves from the windows, and she had to step over a few corpses as she walked. There were more disturbing hints of the insanity worked by the gas. Commoners had fought amongst themselves out in the streets, armed with whatever they could get their hands on, some lay stabbed by kitchen knives, some strangled, the arms of the equally dead murderer frozen around the victim's neck.

Then there were some sights that forced her to eventually narrow her eyes and only watch the ground immediately under her feet. She knew she would never be able to erase the  image of a young mother and her three small children, lying in a pool of blood, victims of their mother's gas induced madness, the woman apparently stabbing herself after, or having been killed by someone else. Another man had been neatly cleaved in half by someone else and had managed to crawl a good distance away from his severed lower body, a line of entrails stretching for several yards connected the two parts. Someone had slaughtered their own pet mabari and then died from the poison with their teeth still sunk deep in the animal's throat.

Riona closed her eyes briefly, unable to take anymore of this surreal horror, everything within her begging to turn back and escape this madness, but somehow her mind still issued orders to her legs to keep moving on and bring her closer to the elven headquarters. The decision not to look around almost proved costly, though. A rare survivor, by now thoroughly insane, suddenly charged her with a knife and if the man hadn't done so while screeching like a hunger demon, she would have never noticed him in time. Now, Riona raised her staff quickly, deflecting the wild swing, but unluckily the staff bounced back at her, knocking her on the forehead and disrupting her protections. She held her breath immediately, quickly launching a blast of ice on the assailant, sending him crashing into a wall, then refreshing the barrier before daring to take another breath.

Fortunately the corner leading into the alley was very close now, and she all but ran there, hoping that the sights in there would be less disturbing. She had only taken a few steps in the darkened pathways, when she saw the source of the tragedy. Several opened barrels had been propped against the wall of one ramshackle building, oozing green mist from them, continuing to fill the city with the silent and disturbing death.

 _I should close them, somehow, stop them from poisoning the people,_ Riona thought frantically, looking around, but no conveniently placed steel latches announced themselves. _What if... I could freeze them shut. It wouldn't hold forever, but perhaps long enough for them to be neutralized..._ With that decided, she aimed for the barrels and cast one ice blast after another, slowly encasing the barrels in a very thick tomb of ice. The autumn nights were cool in Kirkwall, and the ice would not melt until the midday at least, giving plenty time to deal with the problem properly.

Still, plenty of green death oozed in the air, so she still needed to refresh her barrier and remain mindful not to breathe the polluted air, even as she now turned to enter the compound where according to Javaris, the elves had produced the poison. As she had expected, they were all dead inside, but it seemed these ones had all committed suicide before succumbing to the insanity. In the large common room, she found what appeared to be the leader of this crazy little band, her wrists slit and a crumpled parchment nailed to the table right in front of where she had slumped at.

Riona quickly removed the piece of paper and read it.

 _Citizens of Kirkwall,_

 _Consider this a first warning, if you continue to reject the wisdom of the Qun. Your Chantry is weak and will not be able to protect you, as this act so clearly shows. We will go to any lengths necessary to make you understand that submitting to the Qun is your only option. More acts like this will follow, until the futile resistance of Kirkwall is broken. This city will be ours, it is only a question of time, so cast away your worldly possessions and become one with the Qunari, for all those who do not, will soon suffer our wrath._

 _Ealiyan Darvil  
in the name of the Arishok_

"What the..." Riona exclaimed in surprise, but then realizing the meaning of the note. No true qunari would write in such a manner. This was clearly written to be found by someone less familiar with the qunari ways and someone who would happily jump at this far too obvious fake implication. _Someone wants to place the blame on the qunari,_ Riona thought, pocketing the note. _I smell a rat... a giant, Chantry-sister shaped rat...  
_


	41. Chapter 41

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"It seems the elf was only partially successful," senior templar Varnell said quietly to the woman next to him, both of them crouching on their knees before the Chantry altar, as part of the morning Chant. They had come in late, after the Grand Cleric had finished the ceremony, being able to talk undisturbed as the other folk had left with Elthina. "The death toll was high enough, but the implication of the qunari... is still being debated. It should have been clear enough!"

"And I just know why that was so," his female co-conspirator whispered back. "Someone we both know well was first at the scene, and took care of our _evidence_. Likely at the Arishok's behest."

"Hawke?!" Varnell unwittingly raised his voice, outraged, so Petrice had to reach out to prod him, making him fall silent. "Does she not understand that working with those heretics will have consequences?"  
   
"Apparently not," Petrice said. "Perhaps we should remind her of that."

"Do you think a practical demonstration is in order?" Varnell asked. Despite the slight setback, he could not help but grin when thinking at the prospect of having some fun with the younger Hawke.

"Definitely. But Varnell," Petrice added after a small pause. "Do not kill the girl, we will need her still."

"Don't worry," he replied, smiling, an expression that others had said looked frightening on his face. He never understood why.

"Still, the city is in uproar about what has happened, and a great amount of people are happy to believe that the qunari are at fault," Petrice said, sounding content. "Our friends have created a similar suicide confession of the elf that Hawke stole, and we are spreading copies among the masses. There are dozens outside the gates of the compound, protesting."

"We shall be rid of their filth soon enough... Your Reverence," Varnell said, turning to his companion. "I don't believe I’ve had the time to congratulate you on your rise in the eyes of the Maker... Mother Petrice."

"Thank you, Varnell," Petrice replied. "You are too kind. But now let us go. The Maker's good work awaits us both."

**~***~**

Getting into the qunari compound hadn't been easy even on that early morning. Riona wasn't sure who could have released the rumor that the qunari were to blame over the _saar-qamek_ incident, especially after she had taken the note, and yet people were up in arms over the tragedy, demanding qunari heads on pikes. While Riona and her friends had fought through the crowds to enter the compound, they had earned shouts accusing them of being traitors and had rotten fruit and the occasional stone thrown their way, until Fenris had withdrawn his sword, his lyrium tattoos glowing dangerously. The mob had fallen back then, giving them plenty of room.

The Arishok appeared strangely unconcerned about the plot to discredit the qunari, nor did he care about the growing crowd on his doorstep. He was uninterested in whatever theories Riona wanted to discuss with him as to who might be at fault, her own guesses all ending at a certain Chantry sister.

"I am here to satisfy a different demand," the Arishok replied to her insistent prodding about what the next move of the qunari would be. "And that will take as long as it is needed." The qunari leader seemed to grow more angry as the chants at the gate to the compound grew in volume. "There is no ship coming, tell that to your viscount," he snarled. "We will stay here for as long as the Qun demands. There is no rescue from the duty of Qun."

"I don't understand," Riona confessed, but that admission seemed to only enrage the Arishok even more.

"I am stuck here!" he shouted. "Filth stole from us, many years ago. Not now, not the _saar-qamek_. A simple act of greed has bound me! We are all denied Par Vollen until I alone recover what was stole under my command. This is why your elf and her shadows doesn't matter. This is why I cannot simply walk away from this pustule of the city!"

"...but..." Riona protested weakly, but to little effect. The Arishok almost charged down the stairs from his throne to stand next to her, looming over her, his face against hers as her breath was almost taken away from the overbearing stench of old sweat. "Fixing your mess is not the demand of the Qun! You should all be grateful," he shouted in her face, but she bravely stood her ground.

"Thank you human for your service," the Arishok then added tiredly, as he climbed the steps back up again, insultingly refusing to call her by name. "You should all leave."

Riona understood well enough that this was not the time to push the issue, the guards being less than gentle when escorting the five of them outside the compound. The crowd booed them a little, but as they quickly retreated, left them alone, bruised and insulted.

"He's really on the edge," Anders remarked. "We should tell the viscount."

"Yes, I agree," Riona nodded. "I really hope not to get involved in qunari business again. You just end up getting hated by both sides."

"That is because you avoid taking a side," Anders replied.

"He is correct," Fenris agreed with Anders. Riona blinked. _Clearly, they are not talking about taking sides on the qunari issue, though._

"Should I still take a side if I believe that neither of them are in the right?" she said, shrugging, suddenly feeling tired from the entire situation she had been placed in. She wanted to work on getting Bethany out of the Gallows, not to play a peacemaker for the viscount. Unfortunately, while according to what she had heard of Kirkwall's politics, Dumar's influence had been severely marginalized by Meredith's rise, he was still one of the most powerful men in the city and refusing him would likely have consequences.  

Nobody felt inclined to answer her question, likely considering it rhetorical, and soon enough they arrived back at a more busy Viscount's Keep than Riona ever remembered seeing. The guard at the door had been doubled and so was the presence of the armed defenders of the city inside the halls of the Keep. Whether the viscount was expecting an attack of the qunari or the protests of angry mob demanding to execute the heretics, he was clearly taking no chances.

Their arrival was met by a council comprising of the viscount, seneschal Bran and Guard-Captain Aveline, the viscount sitting behind his desk, slumped head in his hands as the two others vigilantly stood at his side. Dumar raised his head as soon as Riona entered, the rest of her companions remaining a respectable distance away, outside the wide open doors.

"Hawke," viscount gave her a long stare. "Not quite the result I would expect from a mission of appeasement. I have heard many stories of what happened, but only you were there. Tell us what happened."

"The Arishok required my aid to catch a thief," Riona said, then moving to explain the entire story of what had occurred last night. Viscount looked even more tired after she was done talking, Bran appeared very grim and Aveline agitated, eager to get out in the streets and restore the order herself if need be.

"This used to be such a nice, quiet city," Dumar groaned, looking up at the seneschal. "Wasn't it Bran?"

"No, Your Excellency," the seneschal deadpanned.

"No... it never has been," Dumar nodded. "But now riots threaten to overtake streets, and an open conflict with the qunari seems almost imminent, instigated by fanatics amongst those factions I constantly must appease myself. What to do about it... Serah Hawke, have you any insight? What is the situation on the streets?"  

"Unsafe," Riona admitted. "As long as the crowds don't try to attack the qunari at the Docks, perhaps breakout of hostilities can be avoided. We didn't see many guards there, but I'm not sure if their increased presence wouldn't incite the rioters even more."

"That is precisely why we have not sent more," Aveline spoke up. "But someone is trying to whip that crowd into a frenzy. We have tried to keep the death toll from the public, yet there have been falsifications spread around on every turn."

"You really ought to focus on exposing those behind these fanatics," Riona said. "They will not stop trying to sabotage all peacemaking efforts, I'm sure."

"As much as I agree with the sentiment, it is not that simple," Dumar replied. "The ones pulling the strings of these events might be among well respected institutions of this city, and exposing a rotten element in them might cast a dark stain on the organization on the whole... and by extension, a dark shadow on this office as well..."

"So, what will you do then?" Riona asked, for a moment forgetting she was talking to a ruler of a city, her voice catching a demanding tone.

"It is preferable that the blame for this incident falls on the qunari shoulders, with the important condition that we avoid breakout of violence from the qunari side," the viscount said. Seeing that Riona was about to add something, he quickly continued. "Thank you for your service, Hawke. The outcome was not what I expected, but I understand that nobody could have prevented this from happening. Seneschal Bran," he looked at the man, "will see you get rewarded for your efforts. Now, if you will excuse me..."

Having been handed a heavy purse of coins by the scowling seneschal, Riona emerged back in the halls to find Aveline animatedly talking with the others. "You must be excited about these latest developments," Riona remarked as she approached her friends.

"Ecstatic, even," Aveline frowned deeply. She glared at the doors of the viscount's office. "This is going to come back to bite him at the... deep end, mark my words."

"Would you prefer to run the qunari out of Kirkwall, through blood littered streets?" Fenris asked.

"No, I would prefer him to actually deal with those inciting this unrest," Aveline snapped. She turned back to Riona. "I would prefer if he wouldn't involve you in all this. As a viscount it is his duty to handle such fine messes."  
   
"I would normally agree, but this time the Arishok had called for me, as you know," Riona said. "I'll try to stay out of trouble like that in the future, though the qunari seem to think I'm the only human in the city worth sparing a few words to, which puts me in an unenviable position."

"Just be careful," Aveline sighed, then turning to leave. "I have a city to stop going up in a bloody riot here."

"Aveline?" Riona called after her friend. "I never got to ask, but how many are actually dead?"  
   
"Close to two hundred," Aveline replied grimly. "And many more will join them before this day is through. Most will not recover from the effects of that poison." Then she was gone again, heading back to the barracks to bring new orders to the brave men and women that formed the last line of Kirkwall's defense.

The five of them stuck around the Keep for a little while still, standing at the marble railings on the upper floors and looking down at the guards and the templars hurrying about, as the reaction to the qunari conflicts gradually turned the place into a veritable beehive. "So... what's next?" Merrill asked.

"Our assignment is over," Riona said. "We no longer need or should involve ourselves into this, and hopefully those in charge of the situation will make the right decisions and manage to calm people down."

"You almost managed not to sound sarcastic, Hawke," Varric laughed.

"It's hard to be optimistic when the leaders of this city adopt a 'let's wait until it blows over on its own' policy," Anders said, looking annoyed.

"Exactly, so..." Riona started to speak before pausing. "I don't have any more pressing business for us to take care of, so I guess we might as well part ways here, and I'll let you know when something comes up. Or we'll meet in the Hanged Man at some point."

"Very well then," Merrill nodded, managing a smile. "Just you be careful with all these fanatics running around."

"Now that is a thought, Merrill, perhaps Lowtown isn't the safest place to be now? Maybe you should stay with me, the Amell Estate has a lot of space," Riona suggested, feeling a little worried for her friend.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Riona," Merrill patted her hand reassuringly. "The alienage is perfectly safe! Nothing dangerous ever happens there."

"Yes... and it's costing me a fortune," Varric added with a quiet sigh, much to the amusement of the others and incomprehension of a certain clueless elf.

**~***~**

Late in the evening, Anders found himself alone in his empty Darktown clinic, bottle of brandy in his hand, for once Justice allowing him a few glasses of the highly intoxicating treat. _Alone_ , he thought bitterly, _can someone like myself truly be alone?_ It felt like it. Justice was not a separate entity within him. Justice was Anders, now. And it had been so incredibly strange and disconcerting to feel some of his habits suddenly shift, change, due to Justice's personality melding with his. Like now, somehow feeling compelled to put the bottle of the Antivan brandy away after only two glasses, hardly enough to get drunk, which had been his original intent.

An image of Bethany's face came to his thoughts, those always cheerfully twinkling eyes, the silky smooth black hair that always carried the sweet scent of lavender, the welcoming smile that always graced her full lips, which had shared only a few chaste kisses before he had departed to that damnable Deep Roads expedition, leaving her behind. The need to get her out of the Gallows, to see her again, it all clashed daily with his doubts of whether an innocent and gentle soul like Bethany deserved to be involved with someone like him... probably not, but he would still do all he could to get her out of her prison. And hopefully Jake and the others from the mage underground would be able to help soon.

Jake's suspicions of Riona were always at the forefront of his thoughts. Having followed Riona around like a lost puppy for these past days, he simply could not see how that young woman would be able to willingly betray her own kin to the templars, as apparently someone amongst the Resolutionists believed. He had observed some alarming hints in Riona's behavior, but for her to be a willing traitor... no... that could not be so.

Still, Riona was always so set on seeking compromises and finding the middle ground, unwilling to take a side in a conflict. Perhaps it would work in the politics between the qunari, the Chantry and the viscount's office, but Anders had his doubts about that as well. And the conflict between mages and the templars was of an entirely different kind. Until the templars lived and breathed and were intent on imprisoning the mages in their Circles, there could be no compromise. And coming from an apostate mage, as Riona was, it felt even more unacceptable.    

 _I can't have her branded a traitor for her indecision,_ Anders thought. _Perhaps I must force her to take a stand. If I could only remove this chance for a compromise... then one day soon, everyone in Kirkwall would have to make this choice. And for better or worse... for once there would be clarity._

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, near the gates of Orzammar_

As a testament to the slow dwarven exodus from Orzammar, a small surface village had grown to surround the dark gates leading into the mountain and towards the city below. What at first had been a tiny trading encampment only two years ago, now was a bustling little commerce center, with a larger market, several taverns and many stalls in which the merchants peddled their wares.  
   
One of the taverns had an entire floor of it occupied by a dwarven businessman from faraway Kirkwall, one Bartrand Tethras, and his entourage of about a dozen human mercenaries. He had arrived with several carts of treasure that looked to have been harvested somewhere in the Deep Roads, and in the past months had made several deals with the collectors from Orzammar, as well as representatives of the Shaperate.  
   
The treasure troves had nearly been exhausted by now, and several heavy chests in Bartrand’s room were filled with sacks of gold coins, and yet he remained, still negotiating the most important part of the deal, selling the location of the Thaig to the interested parties, led by the Shaperate, obviously interested to acquire the access to the source of the ancient relics that told a different tale of the dwarven history than was widely accepted.  
   
Then once, during one quiet night after a day of extensive negotiations, Bartrand Tethras awoke in his room with an unpleasant and frightening realization of no longer being alone. The dwarf had seen and felt many strange things during the journey to the abandoned Thaig, many of them still lingering months after their return, but this feeling was... something entirely else, and as he lit a candle on the nightstand, he jumped up in his bed upon seeing a cloaked figure standing at the foot of his bed.

"So you are awake," the shadowy shape addressed him. The voice seemed female, slightly hoarse and elderly. "Good. I had no desire to go through your belongings to find that which I have need of."

"What is the meaning of th-" Bartrand started, but suddenly found an invisible hand crushing his throat, making him wheeze helplessly. He flailed wildly, trying to shake off the invisible assailant, but to no avail.

Then, just as suddenly, the woman's gloved hand fell and he was released and plopped hard down on the bed again. "Mind your manners, young dwarf," the elder crone spoke, sounding lightly amused. "Keep your voice down, it would not do well to alarm your neighbors. That would do very little good to you, indeed."

Bartrand stopped his struggles, now trying to appraise the mysterious woman better, but the candlelight didn't offer him the best of views. She was covered in a thick dark purple robe, her face hidden behind a thin veil, he could only get a hint of two cool green orbs of the stranger's eyes, a piercing stare that did not feel as if it belonged to a human or an elf.

"So, you want to pretend you do not know what I seek," the mysterious figure spoke again. "Fine, then I will pretend of needing to explain. I search for the one thing you have not sold to those greedy fools down below."

Bartrand stared at the woman, if that was what she were, thinking frantically. Nobody knew he had it, he had told no one... unless... Cold sweat ran down his back. "Varric! Varric is alive... somehow! He must have sent you!"

" _Sent_ me? My dear boy, nobody _sends_ me," the woman chuckled. "But you are at least half right, your brother is still alive."

Bartrand remained laying on the bed, feeling unpleasantly helpless. "I wish you would start making sense, woman," he bravely tried.

"The idol, Bartrand," she said firmly. "I want the idol you found in the Deep Roads." Bartrand tried to put his most believable clueless expression, but it obviously wasn't working on this woman, whoever she was, likely a very powerful apostate. "Let me ask you this. It would have fetched a fine price, more than all the other trinkets combined, and yet you have not sold it. Do you want me to tell you why? Because I know."

 _Because it told me not to._ Thoughts echoed in the dwarf's head.  

"Because it told you not to," Bartrand felt his blood freeze from the woman's chilling words. "Now, I will ask you one more time, and then you will give the idol to me."

Bartrand rolled over to the side of the bed and stuck his hand under the mattress, pulling out a thin locker, wordlessly throwing it towards his creepy visitor, who deftly caught it in her glowed hand. Her green eyes shone brighter through the veil as she opened the locker and took the idol out, examining it carefully. The dark surface of the lyrium figurine glowed softly, changing its color in the candlelight from dark matted black to transparent blood red and then back.

"I thought I would never see it again," the woman said, a hint of fondness in her voice. She flipped the idol over, examining it even more carefully. Bartrand felt his heart slowly coming to a halt as the woman fixed him with a piercing stare. "Someone has been a naughty dwarf, here." Then she thought for a bit and laughed coarsely, allowing him to relax. "So be it. Have fun with the piece. I am sure the results will be appropriately entertaining."

As Bartrand was still pondering over the woman's words, she raised her hand again, quickly casting a spell. "Now, sleep," she commanded, and Bartrand suddenly felt like floating, his eyelids becoming so heavy that he simply could not force them to remain open. But even as he drifted into a heavy slumber, his hand slid under the pillow to seize a thin, cold shard that he had chipped off from the back of the idol.

 _I must never let it go_ , was his last thought as consciousness rapidly abandoned him. _Its whispers are all the comfort that I need..._

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, in the Gallows, City of Kirkwall_

The dormitories of the Circle mages in their wing of the ancient prison were as always, completely silent after the midnight. Every now and then, a patrol of templars walked past, making sure no illicit meetings and plotting took shape in the cover of darkness, but the steps echoing in the wide hallways now belonged to a single man. He stopped at one certain door, picking up a key from a chain at his belt and unlocked it, cautiously looking around if anyone had seen him before slipping inside.

There was enough light falling in through the narrow window from the courtyard for Varnell to be able to overlook the entire room. The young woman in the bed seemed fast asleep, smiling in her sleep, probably dreaming of the freedom that she would never see again.

Varnell needed to act soon, though, so he readied the gag as he took place next to Bethany in the bed. It only took a moment for him to throw himself to sit astride on the young woman, his gauntleted fist across her mouth, as he quickly fixed the gag in place, as Bethany slowly became aware of what was happening, starting to struggle under his heavy frame. He twisted her hands behind her back, then flipped her around in the bed, quickly tying her hands and leaving the girl completely helpless.

He lowered himself down next to her ear and whispered. "It seems your sister has difficulties comprehending certain warnings," Bethany resumed her struggles at this, trying to chew through the gag, but to no avail. "I think we will have to reinforce the lesson. It's just too bad that you are the one paying the price."

Varnell hadn't quite thought through what he was going to do with the girl. But now, watching the moonlight fall through the window and shining on her pearly white skin of her back, an idea slowly came to him. _She really is quite lovely, for a twisted apostate,_ he could not help but note. _Perhaps this would be the best way how to humiliate Hawke along with sending her a message._ His gloved hands reached for the back of her nightgown and there was a ripping noise as the cloth gave way, splitting from top to bottom and leaving the girl exposed.

She had sensed his intent by now, starting to struggle with unexpected ferocity, and as he forcefully turned her around to face him, noting with satisfaction the panic and fear in her eyes, accompanied by hatred beyond all possible expression. "Enough," he snarled, growing tired of her futile efforts to free herself. A heavy backhanded slap to her face followed, leaving a bloody scratch, followed by more tearing of her clothing. The girl showed no sign of stopping her resisting, however, so he twisted himself slightly to lean closer and give her a few more slaps on the face... at which point, unexpectedly, the girl somehow got her right leg free from under him, using it almost like a lever to push him away from her.

For a moment he stood there, shocked and outraged by her impunity, but not for long as her leg shot upwards one more time, the naked heel hitting him smack in the nose and throwing him off the bed. With her hands still tied on her back, Bethany struggled up to her feet and he saw her jump down on the floor and then quickly running towards the unlocked door, hoping to get away, but his hand shot out in the last moment, grabbing the girl by her ankle and sending her toppling down on the floor.

"Mmmph," her desperate attempts to remove the gag were about to become successful, something that Varnell could not allow for. "Mmmhh...help! Someone-" at that moment, Varnell yanked her towards him roughly, punching her firmly in the mouth. He threw a few more hits to make sure the girl was in no condition to talk, and then pulled her up as he rose from the ground himself. Bethany appeared a little unsteady on her feet from the beating, but the girl simply did not know when to quit and opened her mouth to try and shout for help again.

Varnell seized her by the shoulders and forcefully pushed her towards a wall. Bethany hit the hard surface with her head at an awkward angle, with a painful snapping noise and went down completely limp, unmoving. Varnell approached her uncertainly. "Hmm… that is... not good," he noted, looking at the lifeless body, then quickly leaving the room and hurrying away.


	42. Chapter 42

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

A gaunt elven man in a dark grey robe with red and yellow stripes was hovering concernedly over a young, deathly pale woman, lying motionless in a bed in the Gallows mage dormitories. The elf lifted one of the woman's eyelids and stared at her pupils, before rising from the bed and pulling down heavy curtains to cover the window and making the small room dark. Two templars stood at the foot of the bed, watching the ailing girl with expression of great concern.

"Will she recover, First Enchanter?" asked one of them, Knight-Captain Cullen.

"I have done all I can," First Enchanter Orsino replied. "The healing I administered has removed the worst of the swelling and repaired some of the damage. But the rest is up to her. She is young and vibrant, though, she may yet recover fully."

"How big are the chances that she will remain crippled?" the other one, Ser Thrask, asked.

"Hard to say, I guess one to four," Orsino shrugged. "Whoever of yours is responsible, did quite a number on her. She is heavily concussed, but I think there will be no permanent brain damage. Keep her in darkness, away from bright sources of light and don't let her move... not that she is able to, right now. These fractures will take a long time to heal," he sat down, putting his hands on the young woman's neck. "It seems that her arms are paralyzed as a result, but hopefully this won't be permanent."

"Maker," Cullen gasped. "Hawke will be outraged when she learns of this."

"Hawke will be devastated for what has been done to her sister, you mean, Knight-Captain," Thrask boldly corrected his superior.

"Yes, yes, of course," Cullen nodded. "Thank you for your help, First Enchanter. Without it... well, I shudder to think what would have happened."

"Just another quiet funeral, Knight-Captain. There have been way too many lately as it is," Orsino replied, looking rather discontent. "So who was it this time? Alrik again? That animal is getting completely out of control."

Thrask and Cullen exchanged puzzled glances. "No, even though we should not divulge this information, I can tell you it was not Ser Alrik. Not this time," Cullen sighed.

"So who then? Damn it, man!" Orsino stared at him, clearly frustrated at his stalling. "It's not like we can take revenge on a templar, but at least I can warn my people to be extra cautious."

Cullen still hesitated, but Thrask spoke up. "I think we owe as much to them, Cullen," he said, turning to Orsino. "We don't know for sure, but some of the patrolling templars saw Ser Varnell leaving the dormitories in a hurry last night, when he had no reason for being here."

"Varnell? I barely know him, he has always been so quiet," Orsino looked shocked. "Why would he do this, it makes no sense! Unless... the state of her clothing... and she is a very lovely girl, had he tried to..."

"What do you mean?" Cullen blinked. He looked at his older colleague in incomprehension. "What does he mean?"

Thrask sighed. Cullen could be so naive in some matters. "The First Enchanter thinks Ser Varnell might have tried to force himself upon young Bethany."

Cullen groaned. "Can you imagine Hawke's reaction when I mention that to her?"

"Then don't say anything if you fear the truth so much," Orsino said, starting to gather his tools and preparing to leave.

"No, I will say it as it is," Cullen said hastily. "Bethany will tell everything to her sister in any case."

"If she can talk. Or write," Orsino said grimly, bowing slightly to the two templars before heading out the doors and leaving them alone.

Cullen walked up to Bethany's bed and looked down at the girl with sympathy in his eyes. He gently put a hand on her bruised cheek. "It is moments like these when you have difficulty remembering that she is a potentially dangerous apostate. Such innocence, brutally abused by those sworn to protect her."

"Wasn't Varnell the one to bring her in?" Thrask asked.

"Yes, that's right."

"He's not one who eagerly chases apostates in Lowtown, so... I wondered about it. Now it is happening again, and yet again the younger Hawke is involved."

"Speak your mind, Thrask," Cullen said simply. "I don't have time for vague implications."

"I wonder if he's doing someone's bidding. The elder Hawke has carved quite a name for herself, perhaps she has stepped on some toes..."

"It is... unthinkable, that a templar could be manipulated into doing someone else's dirty work like that," Cullen exclaimed. He looked at Thrask's grim expression, reminding him what had happened with Wilmod, Keran and all the other recruits. They could no longer be certain about unity in their own ranks these days, he could not deny that. "Do go on," he urged.

"Varnell often receives a visitor here in the Gallows, almost every other day. A sister of the Chantry. You don't see other templars getting such visits."

"Thrask, sisters of the Chantry do not plot and conspire to brutally savage young girls," Cullen said, almost regretting having listened to Thrask's wild and far-fetched theories.

"Of course not," his colleague agreed. "But you will have to speak with Varnell anyway. Why not ask him about it?"

"...we shall see," Cullen nodded slowly. He looked at Bethany again. "Can you get someone to sit with her and take care of her? A friend amongst the mages, perhaps?"   

"I don't think she had time to make close friends here, yet," Thrask said, then a smile forming on his lips as he thought of something. "But I know of someone who will be willing to aid, there is no gentler soul amongst the Circle. I am certain that Grace will be delighted for the opportunity to help Bethany."

**~***~**

Riona had learned about the incident in the Gallows some three days after it occurred, the templars probably waiting a little to see whether Bethany would recover before daring to reveal the shocking truth to her. She had came very close to losing her temper with Cullen, but her numbing fear for Bethany's life had overcome the anger, and all she could do was to beg the Knight-Captain to allow her to see her beloved sister. She had been so adamant about it that Cullen eventually relented, and led her to the room Bethany was being kept in. She was not allowed in, only to have a brief peek through the tiny window with bars on the wooden doors. Bethany had looked so pale and so small, Riona almost regretting having begged to see her, the sight of her sister tearing her heart to bits and pieces.

She was led out shortly after that, before any other templars would raise questions about her presence inside the mage quarters and force Cullen to keep her in the Circle permanently. Before leaving the Gallows again, she fought hard with Cullen to make him reveal the name of the one responsible, and after some wrangling, Cullen finally admitted that it had been the same man who had brought Bethany to the Circle. Cullen followed that with more dire warnings of the consequences that would occur should she decide to take revenge for what had been done to Bethany. Much as it irritated Riona, she was forced to agree. The goal still remained to get her sister out of the Gallows. Killing Varnell would likely only make that task far more difficult.

She had avoided telling the news to mother, not wanting to upset her overly much. Mother was under the illusion that the Circle was the safest place on Thedas for Bethany, and while a naive and misinformed thought, it also brought comfort Riona could not force herself to destroy. From her friends, she had told Varric and also Anders, mostly because she hoped it would enrage the Warden and force him into slapping his mage underground accomplices into more fervent plotting to get Bethany free from the captivity. She wasn't sure whether she had succeeded in that, Anders had been outraged, but still claimed that there was little he could do to make his friends come up with options any sooner. Not to mention that Bethany likely could not be moved for a long time still, something that Riona had forgotten in her worries and fears.

Otherwise, the past few days had still seen plenty of protesting against the qunari, but it seemed as if the worst of it was over. Riona had followed Aveline and a small group of guards to the Docks, on the day when the protests had reached their climax and threatened to spill over in violence, watching Aveline address the crowd in a commanding voice, promising them that the guard would do everything in their power to punish those responsible and see that such tragedies would not occur again, asking those gathered to disperse and return to their homes. There was booing and grumbling, but eventually many had left and the rioting had all but petered out on the next day, as Aveline accomplished what was essentially the viscount's duty far more effectively than the spineless man himself ever could.

On this day, Riona felt herself slowly driven crazy by the increasing feeling of helplessness, and with no outstanding tasks to complete, all she could do was to stay confined at the estate, waiting for more news, her temper causing her to lash out at nearly everyone who stopped by to wonder about her terrible mood. It was then that one of mother's suggestions struck a note with her. Obviously, Leandra did not know the reasons for her state of mind, but she had mentioned that perhaps Riona ought to pay a visit to the Chantry and pray, something she hadn't done since Lothering.

Riona had never been the most ardent supporter and follower of the Chantry, and her faith in the Maker was very similar to what she had learned were Aveline's opinions of the entire thing. The Chant was lovely, and perhaps that was all it needed to be, but the rest? As Aveline had said, the Maker's absence as a proof of his existence was something that she simply didn't put much stock in. However, not everything about the Chantry was to be dismissed so easily and readily. She remembered her time in the Lothering Chantry after her father Malcolm had died, the prayers and the words of the Revered Mother...  they had seemed to make it somehow easier, giving her quiet strength to get through that tragedy.

On the off chance that it might ease her mind about Bethany, Riona had decided to take the short walk towards the Chantry, hoping that a quick prayer would soothe her if only a little bit. It was strange, but she had lived in Kirkwall more than two years now, and not once had she visited this marvelous place of worship during proper daytime, her previous comings and goings being dirty nightly missions that resulted in killing great many people. The place felt even more impressive during the day, bright, pompous but also instilling reverence and comfort. She wasted no time in dropping on her knees before the altar and quickly searching her mind for a more appropriate passage of the Chant to recite in her prayer. There was only one canticle that she found in no ways objectionable, that of the Trials.

 _Maker, my enemies are abundant.  
Many are those who rise up against me.  
But my faith sustains me; I shall not fear the legion,  
Should they set themselves against me._

 _Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,  
I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.  
I shall endure.  
What you have created, no one can tear asunder._

Whilst praying, she became keenly aware of a quiet argument taking place as the quarreling parties slowly descended down the stairs from the upper levels. One of the voices seemed familiar, somehow...

"Now that I know who sent the Flint Company, it is harder to see their deaths as justice," the richly accented male voice spoke. She knew that man... Prince Vael? Was it really him?

"Death is never justice, Sebastian," as she slowly rose from her feet to take a look, she noticed that the prince was arguing with the Grand Cleric again, just like when she had first met him over a year ago.

Sebastian saw her then, his face lighting up in a smile. "Hawke! I hadn't seen you in the Chantry before, but it is good to bask in the Maker's wisdom and comfort once in a while, is it not?"

"So it is," Riona nodded, smiling in reply, before bowing to the Grand Cleric. "Your Grace."

"I greet you, child," Grand Cleric Elthina replied, kind smile on her worry creased elderly face, the grey eyes full with warmth. "I had hoped to see you here, sooner or later. My congratulations on restoring the Amell name amongst the nobility of Kirkwall. They have played a prominent part in the city's history over the years; their absence was sorely missed."

"You knew my family, Your Grace?" Riona asked.

"I knew them very well," Elthina nodded. "I dedicated your mother into the Chantry. She was a beautiful baby. Your grandmother was a very proper lady, but she was beside herself that day," the grand cleric smiled then. "And your mother put a fist in my eye."

Something occurred to Riona. "I know little of my family's history, being brought up far in Ferelden," she said. "I am very interested in learning more, however, and I was wondering if there might be something in the Chantry archives that I could have access to."

"I am certain that something can be arranged," Elthina said agreeably.

"Thank you so much," Riona smiled, then turning back to Sebastian. "I apologize, I did not mean to ignore you, Prince Vael."

"Please, Hawke, simply Sebastian will do," the young man said kindly. "Imagine the coincidence, Hawke, I was just telling the Grand Cleric about finally learning who had hired the Flint Company men to murder my family," he paused, before continuing. "It was the Harimann family here in Kirkwall. For many years they were my parents' allies. It is hard to believe they betrayed us like this."

"I imagine you intend to do something about it," Riona remarked.

"He ought not to," Elthina cut in, making Riona realize what their quarrel had been about. "Give this up, Sebastian. Dedicate yourself to the Chantry as you swore."

"I cannot, until I have found Lady Johane Harimann and spoken with her, I need to learn what drove her to this madness," Sebastian spoke resolutely. "But..." he looked at Riona hopefully. "I need help with this… again. I am the last of my line. I should not go alone and make myself a target. Please, Hawke, I will reward you royally."

"I feel as if I have stepped on enough toes lately..." Riona sighed. It wasn't as if she needed the gold, either, even if it wouldn't hurt.

"If this allows Sebastian to have peace, it is worth doing," Elthina said. "You've taken on lesser causes before."  

"Ah, very well then," Riona relented. "I will ask some of my associates to accompany us for added safety. If you could meet me at the Amell Estate tomorrow morning?"

"I thank you, Hawke," Prince Sebastian Vael bowed. "Your service to the throne of Starkhaven will not be forgotten." And with that he turned and left to prepare for their mission later.

"Sebastian is too impetuous and might do something he regrets," Elthina spoke, having stayed behind with her. "When you go with him, make sure he doesn't do anything rash. If the Harimanns are guilty, the viscount will deal with them. Sebastian need not take their punishment into his own hands."

"I will do my best, Your Grace," Riona said, nodding. The Grand Cleric was about to withdraw, when Riona quickly stopped her with a question of her own. "Your Grace, if I may ask... what is the Chantry's stance against the qunari?"  

"The Chantry will remain neutral on this matter," Elthina said calmly. Seeing the unspoken argument in Riona's eyes, she moved to add. "Would it help anything for us to get involved? Or is it more likely to light the kindling? If the qunari act against us, the templars will protect Kirkwall. Otherwise, we guard ourselves best by waiting."

"There are some amongst the Chantry who have decided not to wait," Riona remarked, her voice a little frostier.

"I know nothing of that, I represent the official stance of the Chantry," Elthina replied, equally curtly.

"And you extend the same neutrality to the tensions between mages and the templars, I presume," Riona said bitterly.

"You are young and have much to learn, child," the Grand Cleric said, the patronizing tone causing Riona's temper to flare again. "The Maker's time is not men's time. We do not need to rush. The Chantry is not a domineering father with a whip in its hands. She is a gentle mother who knows that her children learn best when allowed to learn themselves."

"The deaths of how many innocent people are acceptable cost for such lessons to be learned?" Riona asked.

"You must believe in the Maker's wisdom, child," Elthina shook her head sadly. "There is no other answer I can give you." With that she bid Riona farewell and quickly withdrew.  

 _Maker's wisdom_ , Riona thought bitterly. _Perhaps I should have asked her where to find the Maker's wisdom in templars beating and crippling my sister..._

**~***~**

"What is this I am hearing about you nearly killing the younger Hawke?" the silence of the nightly Chantry was interrupted by an irritated female voice. "That is going too far. We don't need this attention."

"It was an accident," Varnell shrugged. "I was just going to beat her up a little bit, but she almost managed to slip away, ended crushing head first in the wall, stupid wench nearly got herself killed."

"And what now, I hear the templars have launched some investigation? They never do this when Alrik decides to have fun with one of the underage apostates, do they?" Petrice snarled.

"Well... he follows the procedure. Implicates his would be victim with ties to blood magic and gets the license to do whatever he wants with them. I swear he only joined the order so that he could get a new Tranquil sex slave each month."

"Who is in charge of the investigation? Meredith herself?" Petrice asked, sounding a little worried.

"No, Cullen," Varnell replied. "Already called me in for a talk. That little Hawke brat had spotless record in the Circle, so he was pushing me quite hard. Said I had absolutely no justification for my actions and threatened to suspend me if I can't come up with a good excuse for what I did. I think I'll pull in some old favors, though, make sure I get off with a finger wagging or something equally trivial."

"You are still an idiot, Varnell," Petrice snapped.

"Careful there," the templar spat back. "Interestingly enough, he asked about you as well, how come you're visiting me so often at the Gallows. Wanted to know what do we have to discuss so much."

In the darkness, Varnell was unable to see Petrice's face filling with righteous anger. "No more meetings in the Gallows, then," she finally managed. "We should find a safer place than the Chantry, too. As for this Cullen, we might still have to shut him up."

"I would love nothing more," Varnell confessed. "Dirty Ferelden dog, no wonder he cares so much for his Fereldan bitches."

"Still, I am pleased how well this qunari fake explosive powder trap worked against them. That poison was amazingly potent, and we were this close to reach the tipping point into provoking the Arishok into violence," Petrice grinned in the dark. "I get a feeling that one or two such stabs and he will be forced to jump into action."

"You speak as if you had a plan."

"I do indeed. I have learned from very credible sources that the viscount has scheduled talks with the qunari in a month's time, hoping to mend the relationship after the recent crisis," Petrice explained. "The qunari delegation makes for a very attractive target..."

"That ought to infuriate Arishok a great deal," Varnell rubbed his hands.

"Indeed, I will likely need you to organize the abduction of the delegation," Petrice said, but in her thoughts an entirely different idea slowly formed. _This idiot is turning into a risk which threatens my credibility,_ she thought. _Perhaps this plan will allow me to kill two birds with one stone... the qunari will be murdered and Varnell alone implicated for their deaths, leaving me and my hands clean... there could be no better outcome, Maker be praised!_


	43. Chapter 43

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Roughly a month had passed since the alarming events that nearly led to violent clashes between the Chantry backed fanatics and the forces of the qunari in the Docks. Peace seemed more stable during these few weeks, but everyone was well aware that all it took was another provocation such as that, and the place would explode like a keg of blackpowder.

Riona had undertaken only a few minor jobs, the weather otherwise being so poor, windy and rainy in the late autumn that she preferred to stay indoors, often receiving visits from her friends. The last significant task they had completed was to aid Prince Sebastian Vael in seeking answers as to who had betrayed his family. It turned out that the Harimann family indeed was to blame, though even they had at least partly been victims in the entire affair. An excavation under their Hightown estate had unearthed an old Tevinter ruin and released a powerful desire demon who had latched on Lady Johane's poorly concealed jealousy of the Vael's, twisting and corrupting it, eventually pushing the Harimann's to betray their old allies.

They had been forced to slay Lady Johane along with the desire demon and her host, but the rest of the Harimann's had survived, repentant and promising to make amends for their transgressions towards the Vael's. Johane's daughter, Flora Harimann, a pretty young woman who reminded Riona a little of Bethany was particularly regretful and seemed to have held special fondness for Sebastian, which was now destined to remain unanswered. It surprised Riona a little that Sebastian had been harsh towards her, implying that it was still her fault for none of this would have happened if they hadn't harbored corrupt, sinful thoughts in the first place.

Riona could scarcely imagine that even the most devout Chantry sister or brother never had even slightly darker thoughts or secret fantasies, so she certainly could not fault Flora for falling prey to the powerful demon. In fact, Sebastian's stance was particularly at odds with his own admission that the desire demon had touched upon his dreams to reclaim the throne of Starkhaven and continue the rule of the Vael's in that city, abandoning his duties as a Chantry brother. To Riona the choice was simple, especially after her frustrating talk with Elthina a few days ago, there was no way she could recommend someone clinging to this spineless effort at preserving neutrality at all cost, lazily putting all the responsibility for what happened around them into the hands of others and calling it 'the wisdom of the Maker'.

Clearly, Sebastian had expected her to urge him to remain a devout follower of the Chantry, to commend him on his path of virtue and marvel at the strength of his character with which he battled the temptation of his royal birthright. Riona, however, had a poor track record at telling people what they wanted to hear, instead telling them what she thought they _needed_ to hear. She had told Sebastian to stop wasting his time in the Chantry, to gather an army and kick the usurpers out of his city. He had looked at her oddly and then left.

Riona had gone to the Chantry often in the following days to take up on Elthina's offer to use the archives and gather some information on her family, Merrill a constant companion to her on these trips, the curious elf always seemed very fortunate at finding exactly the right passage in the tomes they were searching through.

While searching for anything Amell related, Merrill had stumbled upon some old administrative records, showing the traffic of slaves through the Gallows. The records were roughly of the same period of time as the Midnight Compendium and the Chant of Archon Lovais, and showed that hundreds of slaves disappeared without a trace each year in Kirkwall, and no one had any explanation for this. The reason was likely very sinister and Merrill had mentioned the bloodletting chamber she and Bethany had uncovered in the ancient Tevinter cache under Darktown. It appeared the magisters had been slaughtering slaves in hundreds, thousands, over the course of many decades, working on a ritual that had taken almost half a century to complete. And yet, they still were not certain what exactly the purpose of this ritual was. The Chantry records obviously did not speak of such matters.

Researching the history of the Amell family was also a more puzzling and confusing matter than Riona initially expected. 5:20 Exalted was the time of the Fourth Blight and Garahel's heroics, which her mother had mentioned as a starting point from which their family had gained influence in the circles of the nobility, but Riona soon found records leading two and three centuries back that mentioned the name of Amell. The oldest references she had found dated back to late in the Glory Age, and even then the Amells already appeared rich, which was strange because it seemed that they had simply one year showed up in Kirkwall out of nowhere, for similar records of the year before that bore no mention of their name.

At this, Merrill had suggested that perhaps her family had changed their name for some reason, an explanation that she wanted to brush off at first, such a thing was very rarely heard of, but the more Riona thought of it, the more plausible such explanation started to sound. However, they still hadn't managed to find and cross-reference which family had mysteriously disappeared from Kirkwall with the sudden rise of Amells, but Riona was hopeful that soon enough more clues would present themselves.

She had planned to go and continue her research on this day as well, but her plans had been crudely interrupted by a pair of letters, brought to her by a messenger during the breakfast. One of them held the seal of the viscount and Riona put it away for now with obvious distaste, quickly opening the other one as she saw Bethany's handwriting on the envelope. She looked around quickly as she received the letters from Bodahn, not sure she wanted to show it to mother just in case it contained bad news.

"Where is mother, anyway?" she wondered. "Is this the day she visits Gamlen in Lowtown?"

"That's two days away, messere," Bodahn replied. "But yes, Mistress Leandra has left already. Uh... I don't want to gossip, but I am certain her ladyship has a suitor."

Riona laughed aloud. "That is hilarious, Bodahn. Mother? A suitor? Please," she could not stop chuckling as she saw Bodahn's confused face. "She's probably out shopping, you silly dwarf," she smiled. "In any case, I'll read the letters up in my room." That said she quickly ran upstairs, plopped in her queen-sized bed, stuffing pillows under her belly and splaying the pages of the letter out on the bed before her as she settled in comfortably and read the contents of Bethany's message.

 _To Riona, my bestest and most beloved sister,_

 _Heya, Ri! Hope you're doing well, I understand you forced yourself into the Gallows to see me after... that incident. That was awfully sweet of you, but please don't take such risks on my behalf, alright? I wouldn't forgive myself if you'd get caught or worse because of me, see?_

 _Anyway, I'm doing much better now. I can walk and do light exercise now, though I still get horrid pains in the upper neck time and time again and I don't think I will be able to make this a really long letter, sorry! Orsino says I will heal fully, but it will take a few more months before I'm good as new._

 _If you wanted to ask me just what happened that night, I wouldn't be able to tell you much, as my memory of it is vague and muddy. I just remember You Know Who falling on me suddenly and then everything goes blank. I am sure you have been told who is behind it, and I also know Cullen told you not to act against them. Listen to him. (For now at least)_

 _Did you know Thrask put that madwoman Grace as my keeper while I recover? He seems to have some strange trust in that woman. Good thing she couldn't act against me, though the looks she gives me are creeping me out._

 _Oh yes, I guess I haven't had the chance to tell you, but they did manage to put me through my Harrowing right before all this happened. The phylactery has been crafted as well, with all the consequences that I'm sure you are aware of and would take into account._

 _Let me know how our friends are doing, please? I’ve seen Merrill in my dreams a few times, and it just made me realize how much I miss that silly elf. I miss the others too, Aveline, Varric, all of them._

 _Anyhow, the pain is starting to get a bit worse and I need to rest some more. Send my love to mother and our friends, and I leave it up to your discretion how much of this you will share with them. I advise not to show the letter to mother, some of these things might frighten her. They frighten me too, of course, but we need to be strong for her. But I have this unshaken belief that we will see each other soon again, and in better spirits._

 _With much love,  
Your sister Bethany_

Riona put one wet napkin away and took another one, wiping her tears anew and then thoroughly blowing her nose. She just wasn't able to read her sister's letters without becoming a gushing fountain of tears. At least Bethany was recovering and soon they would be able to resume their plotting to free her. Damn those slow accomplices of Anders, she felt herself becoming so paranoid that she even started to suspect them of deliberately delaying these plans, even if it made no sense and it was a completely laughable suggestion.

It took her a long time to emotionally digest Bethany's letter and calm down enough to open the other envelope and read its contents. When she finally did, she wished she had burned it instead.

 _Serah Hawke,_

 _Please, come see me in the Viscount's Keep as soon as you receive this letter. Time is of essence and the fate of Kirkwall is at stake. Do not delay, I implore you most profusely._

 _Sincerely Yours  
Viscount Marlowe Dumar _

"Well, shit, as Varric would say," Riona told herself, getting up and starting to look for appropriate clothing. "If he expects me to deal with the qunari again and get Bethany killed... well, tough luck, Your Excellency!"

**~***~**

Upon her arrival at the keep, Riona didn't go to see the viscount immediately, but instead stopped by the barracks to catch Aveline discuss something in her office with Donnic and Eustice, cups of steaming morning tea in their hands. "Riona?" her friend was clearly not expecting to see her this early in the morning. "Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know yet," she replied. "Are you very busy?"

"Not more than usual," Aveline smiled and stood up from the table, catching up with her at the doors. "What is it?"

"Dumar sent a letter asking me to report to him, urgently," Riona said.

"Worrying," Aveline clicked her tongue, immediately looking concerned. "He expects you alone, or do you want me to accompany you?"

"Yes, please," Riona confessed a little shyly. "I would appreciate you being there."

"Don't mention it," Aveline patted her on the shoulder and then they quickly rushed to the viscount's office on the opposite wing of the keep, seneschal letting them in as soon as he noticed them approach, deciding not to protest against Aveline's presence. As they entered, Bran followed them inside and closed the door behind him.

"You have come, good," Viscount Dumar said. He looked to have aged at least a couple of years since their last meeting, dark circles under his tired eyes. "It figures that we would have another crisis just as we have started to recover from the previous one." Riona’s stare urged him to explain, and he did just that. "A Qunari delegate and his entourage paid me a visit yesterday. It was civil, hopeful! They arrived at my office in timely fashion and left on the scheduled time, but never reported to the outer guard. They have disappeared literally from my doorstep."

Riona felt that nauseating, sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach as the viscount continued to explain his predicament. It was as she feared, he truly meant to involve her in more qunari matters, putting Bethany in even more danger. Surely she could not take part in this, but did she have a choice?

"What do you imagine will be the Arishok's reaction?" Viscount Dumar finished his desperation filled tirade. "Qunari do not simply disappear!"

"Naturally, we would appreciate complete discretion in this matter," the seneschal jumped into the conversation. "I would prefer that you were not involved at all, but that is neither here nor there."

"We need the aid, and you know it," Dumar grumbled.

"That's all good, but I can't help you," Riona said firmly.

"You can't? What is it you wish, Hawke?" Viscount looked desperate. "Is it gold? We can provide enough, if helping to save this city and its people is not enough motivation."  
   
"For my meddling in your affairs, my sister was already targeted once by the same people I suspect being involved in this conspiracy," Riona explained. "If I make yet another move against them, I am putting her life in danger. I can't protect her in the Gallows."

"How did they learn of your involvement?" the seneschal wondered.

"I imagine spies are everywhere," Riona shrugged. "Perhaps even now someone is reporting to them that I have paid you a visit and they have already jumped to conclusions about the reason for my presence here."

"Well... I have no right to demand that you risk your sister's life, obviously," Dumar said, his shoulders sagging a little. "You may go, Hawke, my apologies for troubling you."

"Wait," Aveline interrupted. "This can't be just dropped like so, even if Hawke is not involved."

"But it very well can," Bran spoke. "We must think what is best for the Viscount's office. Bringing attention to such an incident benefits no one, so I am unsure if trying to find them at all is the wisest course of action. We could do nothing at all, since the qunari are neutral hostiles at best. There is no relationship to salvage by... overextending ourselves on their behalf."  

"It is because of such attitude that the Arishok holds no respect at all for the ruling office of this city," Riona said, scowling. Viscount looked at her, nodding unwillingly, while the seneschal just glared darkly. "Just one question to prove that I am right; has anyone told the Arishok that his delegate is missing?"

Bran and Dumar exchanged frightened stares. "By the Maker, of course not. We'd be signing the messenger's death warrant," the seneschal explained.

"You said that the qunari never reported to the outer guard," Aveline cut in, trying to keep the discussion from straying towards a debate on morality. "Don't tell me that some sort of outside group could sweep in without the knowledge of the guard and then swiftly fly off. This could not have happened without the involvement of the guard," the seneschal nodded firmly at that. "Has anyone failed to report?"

"Several," Bran said. "But we cannot authorize an official investigation and bring it to the attention of the public!"

"This is not about the qunari, this is an internal investigation regarding the failure to report to their posts, a clear break of regulations and warranting looking into," Aveline explained with a hint of smugness. "I am still allowed to do my job, am I not?"

"Yes... yes. Though where you would find swordsmen so eager to sell their honor and duty I'm sure I don't know," Bran said, looking a little amused at having been outplayed by the Guard-Captain.

"The Hanged Man?" Riona grinned.

"Right. Then you know where to start," Bran said. "I can't imagine this has occurred without any notice. There is always a weak link."  
   
"I'm still amazed the guard were capable of taking a group of qunari as easily," Riona wondered.

"Ah... their swords were tied into their sheaths, as I had advised and they failed to protect themselves," seneschal admitted ruefully. "It seemed a respectful compromise. Even I know you cannot separate a qunari from their weapon."

"Well, what's done is done," Riona nodded. "I am sure that Aveline will not let you down. If I can find some way to stay in the shadows and help, I will do so."

"Thank you, Hawke," Viscount said. "Best of luck to you, Guard-Captain. And please, I know it is not your strong suit, but remember... discretion!"

Having left the viscount's office, the two women stopped at the barracks to speak more of the assignment Aveline had taken upon herself, but that they both knew Riona and her friends were going to help with in any way they could.

"What's your plan then?" Aveline asked a thoughtful looking Riona.

"Gallows first," Riona mused a little before replying. "I will try to talk Cullen into assigning some extra guards to Bethany, I'm not sure he'll agree though. He has to deny that templars would ever be involved in such conspiracies. After that, I need to see the Arishok."

"Why? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Aveline asked, incomprehension in her green eyes.

"It's the only way to stop him from attacking the city, Aveline," Riona explained. "If he thinks that nobody in Kirkwall has enough guts to stand up to him and deliver these news, he will not hesitate marching to the Keep and razing it along with everyone inside."

"I could tell him that as well," Aveline said simply. "I just did not realize the importance of him knowing about it. Anyway, be at the Hanged Man in the evening, or too risky for you to show yourself?"

"I will try to make sure I can be there," Riona said, rising to leave. "Until then, Aveline."

**~***~**

The visit to the Gallows did not reassure Riona as much as she had hoped. Cullen had listened to her plea, but had been forced to refuse her request for additional security for her sister. There was no way to justify it, after all, wasn't she already in the safest place for a mage on Thedas? What possible harm could come to an honest and pious person in the tender care of the protective templars? Yes, one of them had been suspected of foul play lately, but when the results of the investigation had been brought before Meredith, the conclusion was a very vague finger waggle towards Varnell, that could have also been interpreted as a subtle praise. If Cullen was to order someone to protect Bethany, a mage, from his own templar kin, he'd have some serious explaining to do.

At least he had promised to keep an eye on Varnell, even if he didn't believe the suspect templar would try anything this soon after his previous offense. Still, Riona wasn't very assured by all this and decided that she would still have to play second fiddle to Aveline in this entire matter, trying to hide her involvement as much as possible.

The talk with the Arishok was... highly interesting. The qunari leader described the efforts of peacekeeping on his side as a brief attempt to educate, but it was clear he wasn't intending to bother with such any more. When Riona had humbly confessed that the delegation was missing, the Arishok had only barely contained his temper, confirming the seneschal's worry that if it had been anyone else delivering these news, these words would have been their last.

Upon learning that Riona was handling the matter and not 'the buffoon of a viscount', the Arishok agreed to wait for the results of her research. But it was clear that the provocations against the qunari had worked very well. Petrice and Varnell, for Riona was absolutely certain they were behind it all, had picked all the right spots and cleaning up the mess their initial hits made proved nearly impossible. The qunari were all but assured to take arms against Kirkwall any day now.

After that, she had spent most of the afternoon with Varric at the Hanged Man, keeping an eye out on the patrons in the common hall, watching for any braggarts wearing guard uniform, or if they were not stupid enough to do that, simply disclose their affiliation with the guard by an unfortunate slip of the tongue. Varric didn't remember seeing many new faces present yesterday, but by his own admission he hadn't been in his best observant state.

"I think that might be our man," Varric soon pulled her out to the top of the stairs and pointed at a burly red-haired man at the bar counter, wearing a chequered lumberjack's shirt and generally not looking much like a guard.

"How do you figure?" Riona wondered.

"Well, he just ordered a round of the most expensive whiskey for everyone present," Varric said. "Scum like him usually don't have the coin for such gestures."

"Unless they have suddenly acquired some ill-begotten riches," Riona finished. "I guess we'll just keep sitting here tight and keep an eye out on him until Aveline gets here."

"Yes, we don't want to begrudge her of the opportunity to chew out some of her corrupt guards," Varric laughed. They went back into his room and sat down again, falling silent, until the dwarf spoke up again, looking at her uncertainly. "Worried, Hawke?"

"Huh? Oh... yes, I can't stop thinking about Beth," she confessed.

"A terrible positioned they have you in," Varric looked at her in sympathy. "I regret that dealing with templars and mages is not exactly my forte."

"That's alright," Riona smiled. "Just being here and offering support sometimes helps more than you think."

"Offering support is something that I excel at, obviously," Varric grinned.

"Shouldn't you have added 'to beautiful women' in there, somewhere?" Riona winked, her mood improving drastically from their humorous little interlude.

"Indeed, I shouldn't think you would just take that for granted," Varric replied, with a twinkle in his eyes, but then his expression suddenly grew serious. "Listen, Hawke, I've been wondering just what is there-" and then he was interrupted as they both winced at the loud shouting downstairs.

"Uh, I think that's Aveline," Riona said, quickly moving back out to the top of the stairs. Indeed, their friend had arrived and was already yelling at the red haired braggart, who had by now shrunk in size and was cowering pitifully before Aveline's imposing figure.

"The penalty for abandoning your post is ten days on the wall," the Guard-Captain bellowed. "I expect you to report early in the morning!" The man whimpered like a whipped Mabari and ran for the doors, accompanied by raucous laughter of his temporary friends, still drinking the whiskey his stupidity had provided.

Aveline spent a few moments thunderously looking around in search for Riona, before realizing where she would be hiding and then quickly stomping upstairs to meet her and Varric. "No matter how much I try to purge the ranks of the guard from such scum, always someone slips through or just goes bad," she grumbled.

"I know what you mean," Riona nodded grimly. "Only takes one or two bad apples to make bad impression on the group as whole, doesn't it. But back to the point, what did you learn?"

"He was ordered to turn his head the other way by a templar," Aveline explained. "A templar bearing the sign of the Grand Cleric, no less."

"...Elthina?" Riona blinked. "No... that can't be right. I've met the woman, she's... like Dumar's soul mate, both believe that if they stick their heads in the sand long enough, all the trouble will just blow by." Varric laughed at that, as she continued. "The only difference is that Elthina calls acting like that to be the 'Maker's wisdom'."

"Still... I can't believe she would not take any action if someone were to misuse her seal?" Aveline said. "We can put some heat on those conspiring behind the viscount's backs, do you not wish to continue this?"

"You should absolutely try and get some answers from Elthina," Riona said, the worries creeping back into her mind. "I'm just not sure I should be there. But I imagine this needs to be delayed until tomorrow, anyway."

"Well, you have time to decide then. I will stop by your estate tomorrow morning on my way to the Chantry and then you can join me if you wish. For now, I will take my leave... are you staying?" Aveline asked her.

Only then Riona realized how tired she was from running around the entire day, and she hadn't eaten properly either. "I really should go home and get some rest, yes," she agreed, turning to Varric. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Something tells me you'll be around at the time Aveline arrives at my estate."

"...maybe," Varric smiled. She had already turned to leave, when he spoke again. "Hawke, wait up!" he grabbed something from a small cabinet by his bed and came over to pass it to her. It was a small bottle full of dark liquid. Curious, she uncorked it and took a sniff. It was something unbearably sweet and highly alcoholic. "If you have trouble falling asleep. Just a glass or two and it'll knock someone like you out in no time."

"Heh... alright, thanks a lot, Varric," she said appreciatively. _Damn, he can be so very sweet at times_ , was the thought on her mind as she finally left.


	44. Chapter 44

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

True to Varric's prediction, Riona had been unable to sleep the previous night, worrying far too much whether the conspiring fanatics had already learned of their meddling in the case of the disappeared qunari delegation. So, after a few hours of restless rolling around her far too large bed, she had finally taken the chance and knocked herself out cold with a few shots of rum that Varric had provided. Now, in the morning, she had a slight headache but at least her body felt reasonably well rested overall.

"You don't look so well, messere," Bodahn remarked, hovering around her, pouring her another glass of apple juice. It worked very well against the headache, at least.

"I don't feel so great, Bodahn, thanks for asking," she admitted. _And I still haven't decided whether to go with Aveline or not,_ she realized then. _Damn, I do want to see what Elthina has to say for herself. But to take such a chance... Petrice will probably notice me and alert Varnell... and then everything will fall to pieces... but if we can get Elthina to hand Petrice over to the guard or something? Maybe it's worth taking the chance..._

"By the way, Bodahn... mother is gone, again?" only then she noticed Leandra's empty seat.

"I told you already, yesterday," Bodahn said. "Mistress Leandra has a very serious suitor, it seems."

"That's just impossible," Riona waved dismissively. "Or... just wrong, if indeed true. But anyway, I have no time for that, if mother wants to be mysterious, by all means let her. I have things to do, cities to save and all that."

"As you would have it, messere," Bodahn bowed politely, and retreated to answer the knock on the doors. "It would seem your friends have arrived."

"So, I'm going to the Chantry to accuse the Grand Cleric of funding zealots," Aveline shouted as she entered the estate. "All those who want to tag along, say 'Aye!'."

"Aye!" Varric exclaimed from behind Aveline. "What about you, Hawke? Everything alright?"

"Yes, I think so," Riona managed a smile. "I think I'll join you, but I will try to remain more in the shadows, if you don't mind taking up the lead, Aveline."

"She'll just jump at the opportunity to make someone squirm under her interrogating gaze," Varric laughed, earning himself a stony glare which only amused him even more.

"If we are quite done with the antics, I believe we should be off," Aveline said sternly, turning to leave, Riona and Varric following, sharing a brief laughter between themselves.

Outside, the weather was about as miserable as it had been the entire past week, wind whipping their faces and pelting them with cold drops of rain. Fortunately, the Chantry was not far off and they arrived at the Kirkwall's center of worship feeling grateful to once again have roof over their heads.

As Aveline and Varric advanced right towards the altar where Elthina and the senior mothers usually were to be found after the morning Chant, Riona chose to remain hidden in the dark ark under the pillars, offering perfect spot of observation of the altar and the square in front of it. As soon as Aveline and Varric stepped in the view, they were interrupted by a very familiar figure, the sight of it making Riona withdraw behind the column and hide from sight completely, still remaining able to overhear everything.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she heard Petrice ask.

"We seek an audience with the Grand Cleric," Aveline stated, her voice firm and demanding.

"The Grand Cleric cannot grant audience to just anyone," Petrice replied coldly. "What do you want?"

"I am certain you are well aware that I am not just 'anyone', Sister-" Aveline started, but was interrupted by Varric.

"Sister Petrice," he inserted quickly.

"Mother Petrice," the Chantry priestess snapped, sounding insulted. "I recognize you, dwarf. Your presence here means that Hawke should be somewhere nearby."

"While I'm sure she would just love me leading her around on a leash, I assure you that is not the case," Varric's reply made Riona groan inwardly.

"Someone has been abusing the seal of the Grand Cleric," Aveline inserted quickly, likely trying to distract Petrice from thinking about Riona. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"

"You would insult a loyal servant of the Maker with your accusations?" Petrice sounded outraged. "Your scandalous lack of respect will be heard of at the viscount's office."

"Perhaps so, but then you also will not mind me questioning the Grand Cleric about the seal. After all, you have nothing to hide," Aveline pointed out.

"The Grand Cleric trusts her stewards to enact the wishes of the Maker," Petrice started pompously, but then paused. "However..."

"Your Reverence, we know that a templar used the seal of the Grand Cleric to force some of my guards into cooperating to kidnap a qunari delegation," Aveline said. "The guard will testify to this, if necessary. It is in your own interests to work with us."

There were sounds of heavy steps as Petrice paced back and forth, apparently in deep thought. "Very well. The templar you seek is a radical who has grown too... unreliable. Confronting him would do us all a favor."

"I think I met the kind Ser many months ago, didn't he go by the name of Varnell?" Varric offered in an innocently ponderous tone. "The one who was suspected of applying excessive violence towards a Circle mage."

"That could be him, indeed," Petrice agreed. "I believe Hawke might be interested in meeting him. Tell her I offer him as a sign of reconciliation, for what it is worth."

"I'm sure she will appreciate it," Varric said. "Where are the qunari being kept?"

"They are in the Lowtown compound I used during our previous... encounter," Petrice admitted, sounding very sour. "Tell Hawke to be there too. She doesn't need to fear me, but she should see the unrest the qunari have caused. Now, I must ask you to leave. I do not wish to be seen in your presence for more than necessary."

"Charming!" Varric exclaimed, as the heavy footsteps told of Petrice's retreat. "Anyway, let's go. We should find Hawke, wherever she might be hiding," he made an elaborate coughing noise, "and tell her all we learned."

Once Riona had sneaked back outside, the group of three reconvened in the shelter from rain just outside the Chantry's doors, protected by the extended roof above them. Riona wasn't sure what to think of it all, certainly with Petrice giving up Varnell as easy as this put her worries about Bethany's life at ease, but was Varnell really the only way she could hurt Beth if she wanted to? Also, why would she be so cooperative all of a sudden, unless... unless Varnell had become a problem for her as well, and she was using Riona for her own benefit again?

But Varnell had almost killed Bethany, the one person in her life she treasured more than anyone else. She didn't care whether she was being manipulated by the scheming Mother on this occasion or not. Either way, Varnell needed to die.

"We'll need everyone, I bet he has plenty of those fanatics there. Fenris, Anders, Merrill," she told the others. "Let's meet at the Hanged Man and then head over to the hideout."

"I agree. I will go pick up Fenris," Aveline said. "It is interesting how she abandons her trusted lackey so readily. I imagine he has outlived his usefulness."

"He already has done what she required. The abduction worked as a provocation, and what happens after that, well, it won't make up for it," Varric shrugged. "Oh, and I get the feeling you expect me to run to Darktown and drag Blondie up to the surface and the world of the living. Sure, I can do that."

"Good, good," Riona nodded. "I'll get Merrill and then... we will end this madness."

**~***~**

The nondescript grey hovel housing the fanatics and their followers loomed before them, part of the next block of houses from Gamlen's place. Riona and the others stood in the darkness of a narrow passageway between two dwellings, trying to spot any activity in the hideout, but the place lacked any windows of a sort and the doors had seen no use so far. The rain was getting worse by the minute, and she knew they would have to act soon.

"So, what's our plan?" Varric finally asked.

"I guess we charge in, put down Varnell and his fanatics and free the qunari, if they are alive," Riona shrugged. Then a thought occurred to her. "Anders? Varnell is the templar responsible for what happened to Bethany. Can I expect you to..."

"You can't," Anders shook his head sadly. "But I will try to keep Justice in control."

 _Maybe not the best call to invite him along for this,_ Riona thought as she led the others across the courtyard and towards the doors of the hideout. _But if I hadn't, he would hate me forever and ever, I guess. And I suppose with good reason._

Once inside, Fenris' crude methods of opening, or rather breaking down the door, had attracted immediate attention. Varnell himself was there, recognizing her instantly, drawing his sword and calling upon his followers, of which there were... a great many, far more than they had expected. And the qunari were there as well, six or seven chained against the wall, two already with their heads sagging limply on their chests, throats slit and streams of blood covering their bodies.

"Serah Hawke," Varnell spoke to her. "You still dare to intrude, knowing what consequences it will have? You love these heretics more than your own sister?"

"You will not be able to hurt Bethany. Ever again," Riona snarled, readying her staff.

"Perhaps, but at least I will see that your efforts are for naught," the templar said, grim conviction in his voice. _Does he truly believe he is doing the Maker's bidding even now? Sounds like it._ "Give these heretics the only certainty of Qun they deserve; a quick death at the hands of the righteous."

And with that, the zealots jumped to execute the last of their captives, while Riona and her friends were blocked off by Varnell and the rest of his cronies, unable to do anything for the helpless qunari. Shortly after that the compound erupted in chaotic fighting, the tight quarters making combat that more dangerous for the lightly armored mages, as she, Anders and Merrill could not maneuver themselves out of the melee without getting badly cornered.

Somewhere in that tight melee scrap, there was Varnell with Aveline and Fenris, but much as Riona wanted to be the one to take the templar's life, simply surviving the masses of Varnell's followers was a more immediate and pressing practical concern. She had trouble picking out targets for her spells without fear of hitting her friends, and the fanatics were slowly circling around Fenris and Aveline holding the front lines in order to encroach on the mages and Varric. One had almost reached Riona to stab her with a curved dagger, before Anders' quick cast of a repelling glyph had knocked the offender away.

Merrill had always avoided using her blood magic particularly when traveling with Fenris and Anders, but her hand had been forced here and Riona could not avoid marveling at how effective the spells of the young elf proved. At one point, being cornered by half a dozen of Varnell's lackeys she had taken them out of the fight with a single spell, taking grasp of the blood in their veins and rending them from inside, Bianca's bolts and Merrill's own chain lightning cutting the torture of her victims shorter.

While Riona had been led to believe that the elf only researched blood magic spells relating to the restoration of the eluvian, this was clearly not so, this particular spell was intended to cause pain and kill slowly and excruciatingly. Then again... her own fireballs set people on fire and slowly burned them to crisp, often forcing her to listen to their agonized cries of pain, so it was not like her own method of killing was any gentler. Death was death. And right now, it needed to be applied to Varnell and his followers.

It was then that during the heat of the battle she suddenly heard Varric's shouts, ordering them to fall back and retreat to the courtyard. There was something strange about this panicked order, however, for they seemed to hold the line reasonably well, even if both Aveline and Fenris had taken several slashes, blood seeping through a few spots in their armor. _I get it_ , she finally realized. _A tactical retreat. He wants to lure them outside in the courtyard, where there is more room. Brilliant, Varric, I could kiss you!_

"Fenris, fall back!" Riona yelled as well, trying to get the elf's attention, as Aveline tried to pull him back with her, Varnell and his followers getting second wind from what they took as their enemy faltering and about to flee. "There is no hope, they are too many!"

Varnell and the zealots took the bait with the expected eagerness, chasing Fenris and Aveline out in the courtyard with such vigor that they almost managed to knock Fenris down and overwhelm him, fortunately Aveline whacked with her shield those about to skewer the elf to bits, sending them reeling.

In the meantime, the mages and Varric had taken their points on the stairs of the surrounding buildings, now having plenty of room in which to work their trade. Carefully protecting Aveline and Fenris with restorative glyphs and barriers, the square erupted in flame and lightning, while Varric unleashed a volley of bolts with deadly speed and precision. The opposition did not hold out for long, Varnell going down last as both Aveline and Fenris' swords struck true, dropping the templar.

Riona immediately jumped down to the courtyard and ran towards the fatally wounded templar, forgetting about the injuries Aveline and Fenris had sustained, but fortunately Anders was there to offer more competent healing aid. Varnell was still alive, just barely, his eyes locked to the darkening sky above and ignoring her completely. "I think... I can see the Maker..." he gasped weakly.

"Do you really believe he approves of what you have done here?" Riona asked, silently hoping the man would say something that would allow her to depart the field of battle with more satisfaction than she held currently.

"He does... when our lord, the Maker, restores the Golden City... I will sit by his right hand, with the rest of the faithful and righteous," Varnell said, then coughing up a clutter of almost black blood. "While you... you have just doomed yourself... to suffer for eternity..."

"Crazed zealot to the bitter end," Riona said, feeling angry that Varnell would die with such unshakable sense of superiority and unrepentant for his crimes. "At least know that Petrice has betrayed you. Have fun sharing the eternity with her," she brought her staff upwards, ready to strike.

"You... lie," the templar whispered, the fading smile on his lips proving that he had not believed Riona's words, but she no longer cared. The swing of her staff caught Varnell on his temples, knocking him unconscious, and two more hits ensured he would never open his eyes ever again.

Aveline approached her then, patched up and looking almost herself again, as together they watched the rain washing off the blood oozing from Varnell's wounds and making the mud under him dull brown-red. "I'll need to get a squadron of guards to deal with all this," Aveline said, putting her hand on Riona's shoulder. "Dumar will want to see this as well. Are you alright? You don't need to stay here unless you wish."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Riona managed. "I think I'll wait, I am now curious how the viscount will want to deal with this mess."

Aveline nodded and then rushed off, leaving the five of them standing outside in the rain. As Riona went inside to look if any of the captured qunari had miraculously survived, the others started to drag the bodies of the dead zealots back inside, realizing that a dozen of corpses in the middle of the street might potentially raise questions from curious passers-by.

The qunari were all dead, of course, and there was nothing to do but to remove them from the hooks and chains they had been strapped to, laying their bodies next to those who had taken them against their will, tortured, humiliated and finally executed them. With a surprising start, Riona suddenly realized that if she were in Arishok's place, she would certainly want bloodshed over what had been done to her people. _It would be a surprise indeed if it didn't come to that._

Her musings were interrupted by Merrill, suddenly speaking up as she stared hard at Anders. "What?" she demanded. The Warden shrugged, pretending he did not realize the reason for Merrill's sudden outburst. "I don't much care for that staring, Anders."

"I saw what you did back there," Anders replied, pointing at the corner of the room where Merrill had been standing when she cast that debilitating blood magic spell. "As foul a spell as the Tevinter magisters would ever use."

"What would you have me do then? Wait for them to kill me?" Merrill exclaimed, frustrated at the accusation, especially now that Fenris came and stood next to Anders, also giving her an icy stare. "Especially when I really could have used a protective barrier from you at that moment. I saw you looking at me for a moment, but you did not cast anything."

"What are you implying? I didn't make you use that vile spell!" Anders looked outraged.

"You only put me in a situation where I had to use it or die," Merrill said accusingly. "And you want to debate over morality. Sure. Whatever." She looked at Riona apologetically. "Sorry, Riona, I better go. I came to help you, not to get a lecture from him," she pointed at Anders before dashing out of the compound and running back to the alienage.

Riona sighed. "Did you really have to do that now?" she looked at Anders.

"She will betray you sooner or later, you know that," Fenris spoke up before Anders could reply.

"He's right," the Warden nodded.

"And when will Justice make you turn on us, then?" Riona stared at him hard. "That is an equally legitimate question."

Fortunately, all further unpleasantness was quelled as the viscount arrived, accompanied by Aveline and an army of guards. Dumar became slightly green in his face as he walked through the compound, carefully trying not to step on a severed body part or into deep pools of blood. "Madness... madness!" he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. "And a templar? Chantry involvement? Even if they are fringe elements, this could not be any worse!" He stopped and looked at Riona, a little desperately. "Did you kill them all?"

"All that were here," she said, then remembering Petrice. "Of course, a certain Mother who orchestrated it all is still hiding in the warmth of the Chantry."

"So, she wasn't actually here. Pointing a sword at a heretic's exposed neck," Riona blinked at Dumar's strange statement. "I am simply asking whether you have any proof to your words," he explained. Riona shrugged and shook her head. "You have no idea of the storm these allegations would cause. It would destroy what support I do have."

 _Ah, of course, he was placed in his seat by Meredith, and by extension, the Chantry. Can't slap the hand that feeds you and all that,_ Riona realized. "I would be grateful if you could keep your suspicions about further Chantry involvement to yourself," Viscount told her then. "And please, report to the seneschal for a generous reward. This is still a disaster, but without your aid it could have been much worse," Dumar was standing in front of the slaughtered qunari delegate, looking down at the corpse, signs of torture marks evident in many places on the body. "What to do with the bodies? I can't return them to the Arishok in this state! How would he react?"

Riona sighed deeply. "Make that reward more generous, and I'll go tell him," she said, heading out of the building and leaving the viscount there, still wringing his hands. "We are fast growing good friends, I feel. I always get to deliver him such cheerful notices..."

**~***~**

The rest of that day ran by Riona very quickly. First she made a quick visit to the Arishok, who shocked her by taking her truthful recount of the events rather well, and in fact went as far to graciously complementing her with an admission that she was 'not a fool'. They did not speak much and parted soon, with the qunari leader telling her that he will keep 'one good thought about her kind'. While it flattered her to have earned a little of the Arishok's respect, she wasn't sure she had done much for the city on the whole, for the viscount and the rest of her kin had clearly become even more worthless in the qunari eyes, if further degradation of their value was even possible.

Then, Riona had all of a sudden felt very brave and dashed back to the Chantry to meet with Petrice, hoping for an opportunity of some winner's gloating, but the ever calculating Mother did not give her the satisfaction. Petrice deflected all Riona's attempts to provoke her, and in the end managed to infuriate Riona greatly and walked away proudly, at least outwardly appearing the moral victor having managed to easily rile Riona into losing her temper with her carefully chosen words. Riona then stormed to the Viscount's Keep to collect her reward, growing even angrier as she realized that Petrice would keep trying again, until the fragile peace was forever broken.

The heavy sack of coins from the seneschal had improved her mood somewhat, and having grabbed a bite of food along the way, she had returned to the Hanged Man, deciding to split it between all those involved and then having a little celebration dedicating to preserving the fleeting sense of peace, at least for another day.

It was already late in the night when a very tired and slightly tipsy Riona Hawke returned to the Amell Estate in Hightown, climbed the darkened steps to her room and fell face first in the bed, not having any strength whatsoever to remove her clothing. When she next awoke, it was bright outside, at least bright compared to the nighttime, even if her entire body screamed to be allowed to sleep for a few more hours. Apparently, the one loudly banging on her doors seemed to disagree, and she was forced to climb out of the bed and face a very worried looking Bodahn.

"Excuse me, messere, but I believe there is something you must know," Bodahn started to speak.

"Can't it wait a bit?" Riona yawned.

"Your mother," Bodahn said, uncharacteristically sternly, making Riona look at him, his seriousness suddenly spreading onto her. "I have not seen her today, normally she would have left already to meet your uncle Gamlen. I knocked on her door politely, but there was no answer. Now I'm starting to worry that she never came home last night, but Sandal and I were late working in our little shop and I simply thought I had missed her."

Something unpleasant tickled at the very pit of Riona's stomach, Bodahn's worry outright infectious. "Well, let us check her room, if that will make you stop worrying," she said, trying to smile reassuringly as she went up to the doors to mother's room and banged on them, first gently then loud enough to wake a she-bear from her brumal sleep.

"That is really strange," she told more to herself, placing her hand on the door handle and turning it. The unlocked door slid open easily, and she walked inside to look around, Bodahn following her. Everything looked tidy and as normal as it could be... and then she saw **it**.  

"No... no no no! NO!" she let out a panicked scream, sagging weakly at the confused dwarf. "NO! Mother!"

There it was, in a tall porcelain vase on the nightstand.

A bouquet of white lilies.


	45. Chapter 45

_9:32 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

_What is happening? Why is this happening?_ Even Riona's most coherent thoughts were a tangled mess, following the grim discovery, firmly seized by panic and despair, she was unable to recreate in her mind what had happened immediately after discovering the white lilies in her mother's room.

She remembered Gamlen showing up at some point and asking where Leandra was, and Bodahn later told her she had jumped on her uncle harshly and desperately demanding that her mother had been with him the entire time and that if this was some kind of joke, it was no longer funny. Gamlen had apparently pushed her away, calling her a useless hysteric, which was probably true at that point, and ran off to summon the guard.

Shortly after that, Varric had turned up as well, Riona wasn't sure if he had found out already or had Bodahn sent for him and explained what happened, but he had tried to speak with her, ask her more of what had occurred, but she hadn't been able to answer a single question without breaking down in sobs. Varric had stormed off then as well, returning together with Gamlen and Aveline.

Aveline had shown less gentleness in dealing with her, which was probably for the best. Rough shaking and a few not so gentle slaps later, Aveline's words started to register in her mind again. "We need to find Leandra," Aveline's voice drifted through to her consciousness, dim and quiet as if her ears had been stuffed with wool. _Leandra. Mother. Look for her... is there any point by now? ...how long has she been gone for, anyway?_

"But we need you to help us find her, Riona," Aveline continued, pressing and trying to get through. "Stop being so bloody useless and help us here!" She demanded, another rough shake of her shoulder following.

 _But I am bloody useless. I allowed this to happen,_ she thought to herself. "You can feel sorry for yourself later," Aveline shouted in her ear as if she had read her thoughts. "But it will make everything feel a lot worse if you don't even try to save her!"

 _How could I possibly save her? There's no way we can track down that killer in time._ Something clicked in her fragile mind. _Gascard claimed he could. But... he would need mother's blood, wouldn't he?_ She shuddered at that, but the disturbing thought fortunately didn't interrupt the following pattern. _Gascard. Alessa. Sample of Alessa's blood. Tracking spell._

"Gascard," she said slowly, starting to wipe her face clean, avoiding looking at the others. "We must find Gascard."

"There's no need to look for him, I know perfectly well where he is," Aveline said, sounding relieved that Riona had snapped out of her pathetic state of inaction. "He’s back in his cell."

"He is?" Riona finally looked up at her friend. "But how were you able to keep him? With Alessa missing and unable to press charges."

"I found some minor issue with tax evasion that gave me formal reason to keep him imprisoned," Aveline grinned wolfishly. "Informally, he is aware that I will allow templars to go through his blood magic supplies at his mansion, if he starts to give me grief over 'unjust detention'."

"Aveline... you always come through for me," Riona managed a smile. "I think there's only one way of reaching mother in time, and that is the hope that Gascard can lead us to Alessa or her remains through his blood magic ritual he spoke of."

"Blood magic, pah," she heard her uncle make a disgusted noise. "Well, I don't care what it takes as long as it brings Leandra back home and safe. You better make sure of that, girl."

"Well, then let's waste no more time," Varric said, urging them to leave and rush back right for the Viscount's Keep.

**~***~**

At the promise of his freedom returned to him, Gascard proved more than willing to cooperate with Riona and Aveline. They had escorted him back to his Hightown mansion, where he claimed he could perform a ritual that would lead him to Alessa, if anything of her still remained in this world. The blood had long since congealed completely, but fortunately the ritual did not require for it to be fresh, a few scrapings were all that was necessary, Gascard slashing his own palm open, drops of his blood mixing with Alessa's amidst furious chanting that encompassed him in a golden-reddish swirl of blood magic.

As Gascard recoiled and fell on his back at the conclusion of his ritual, Riona and Aveline immediately pulled him back to his feet, demanding him to explain whether he had been successful. He claimed he knew where to go, a distant corner of Lowtown, and so they headed there, Riona asking Varric to quickly retrieve Fenris for additional support considering his estate was close to that of the DuPuis, running to enlist Merrill or Anders at this point would have caused delays she wasn't going to stand for.

In the end, it was almost predictable where Gascard would lead them to. It was the foundry district of Lowtown, and the same suspicious foundry where Riona had been fooled by the inconspicuous looking mage all those years ago, when her group had been attacked by the demons as the one responsible quickly made his getaway. After a while of looking around the empty, abandoned foundry, Gascard led them to one dark corner, where Fenris and Varric pushed away a stack of heavy crates to reveal a hidden trapdoor underneath.

"I thought you sent the guard to do a thorough search of this place," Fenris commented, looking at Aveline.

"I did," Aveline nodded. "Either they have missed it or it is something installed recently." She reached down to grab a handle and pull the hatch open, but quickly recoiled, Riona catching the glimpse of something dark red on Aveline's hand.

Riona's heart froze at the realization. "Blood. Mother's blood."

"...you can't know that for certain," Aveline argued weakly. "Let's just... let's just press on."

They climbed down, Aveline, then Fenris and Riona followed by Gascard DuPuis, and finally Varric. The place reminded Riona of some of the passages and hideouts below Darktown, decrepit old tunnels, but this one showed plenty of signs at being used frequently. There were tables lined up against one side of the corridor, vaguely humanoid shapes lying on them, covered by bloodstained linens. One body of an elderly woman in a dress rolled on her side with her back towards them had not been covered yet, and Riona let out a choked scream as she darted towards it, but the way was suddenly being cut short by summoned demons springing to the defense of their master's horrid sanctum.

Short and decisive battle ensued, and as the last rage demon went down with a sound akin to a fireplace being extinguished by a bucket of water, Riona all but leapt to the body on the table and turned it on her back, revealing that it was not her mother after all, but instead Alessa... missing a lot of important parts of her body, which meant that the discovery brought all but relief. Riona hadn't eaten anything since finding out about mother's disappearance in the morning, but what little content there still was in the pit of her stomach was quickly and violently expunged at the sight of the grossly mutilated woman.

As Riona was still busy with dry retching on the rocky tunnel floor, the others took turns checking under the bloody rags if any of the other bodies belonged to Leandra, all with the exception of Fenris walking away from the tables looking greatly disturbed. "What sort of... insanity, is this?" Aveline's voice held horror and anger in equal measure as she helped Riona up from the floor, waiting patiently as Riona wiped her mouth clean.

"I have never seen anything like this even amongst the magisters," Fenris said. His posture was still calm and collected, but something in his voice gave away that he had been ruffled as well. "All these women have some parts of their body removed."

A heavy sob escaped Riona's lips as she fell against Aveline limply, the redhead supporting her suddenly powerless frame. "Don't give up, we are close now," she tried to sound reassuring.

"Too late... he's had too much time..." Riona whimpered and Aveline was forced to drag her forward with them, Riona's legs refusing to move, too frightened of what lay in wait ahead for them.

"Come now," Aveline urged, pulling Riona along and after a brief while her legs resumed working again, able to follow on their own, as they came to a set of stairs leading down from one tunnel to another, but this lower one sported some very interesting surprises. First of all, they were jumped by demons again, but this time they appeared to be protecting their summoner's living quarters, if you could call them that.

In one dark corner of the hideout below, there was a large bed with canopies, a small table for preparing meals and some shelves filled with basic food supplies. Further towards the middle of the room, there were bookshelves enclosing the small space, a table with scales and stacks of papers, scattered chairs and a little fireplace at the side of the wall. Above the fireplace... there hung a portrait of... was that her mother?

"Is that Leandra?" Aveline wondered, stepping closer. "No, it can't be. But someone that looks very much like her."

"This is the work of someone either very insane or very devoted," Fenris said.

"I think I could do without that kind of devotion," Varric added, sounding very uncomfortable, then pointing at something right next to the portrait. "Look, Hawke. More white lilies."

"I see," Riona said, gathering strength from somewhere as she walked up to the fireplace, grabbed the porcelain vase with the flowers and angrily tossed it at the offending picture, smashing everything in the process.

Gascard had been looking at the papers on the table while they had been occupied with the portrait. "Look at this," he said, passing a letter to Riona. "It bears the sign of the Kirkwall Circle."

"...this madman has contacts there?" Riona gasped, taking the paper with trembling hands and reading it.

 _My dear friend,_

 _I have obtained the books you requested. I'll leave them at our usual hiding spot. Please collect them as soon as possible. I would hate to see them in the wrong hands!_

 _Your last letter was fascinating! You have proven me wrong, once again, by doing the impossible. I shouldn't have doubted your resolve, and I hope you will keep me apprised of further progress._

 _Your friend and colleague,  
O_

"I'll hold on to this, I think," Riona said resolutely, pocketing the incriminating letter.

"These books deal in necromancy," Gascard said, pointing at the bookshelves surrounding them. "But he is not raising the women he has killed. What is he doing?"

"We better hurry if we want to find that out _and_ save Leandra," Aveline reminded them, taking Riona's hand and yanking her to move forward again, in what turned out to be an unnecessary gesture, as the mad creator of this sanctum chose this moment to reveal himself, walking towards them, alone yet confident.

"So, you found your way here, have you?" the robed man spoke with a voice that seemed very sane and neutral, deeply at odds with his deeds. Riona immediately recognized the man that had eluded them a year ago, the grey and white robes, short graying hair and the grizzled, narrow face with sharp, piercing eyes. There was nothing at all outstanding and noteworthy about this man at all, his nondescript persona the best guise a killer could wish for.

"Leandra told me you would come looking for her," he said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly, as if to admonish them for such futile gesture. "In fact, she was so very assured of that."

"My mother," Riona literally squeezed the words out of her mouth. "Where is she?"

"Patience, all will be revealed soon," the robed madman said, then turning towards Gascard. "And... this face feels familiar as well, doesn't it?"

"Greetings, Quentin," Gascard said, not in a voice one would address the murderer of their beloved sister.

"Gascard? So you've reached me after all these years," Quentin laughed, showing a row of yellowed, uneven teeth. "I figured you gave up."

"Gascard would never forg-..." there Riona stopped, realizing the truth. "The heart-wrenching story about the dead sister... it was all a lie, wasn't it?"

"Sorry, Hawke," Gascard admitted, his lips twisting in a mocking grin. "I had my own reasons to look for Quentin. The art of necromancy... I would learn it myself. He was my mentor once, I hoped we could... reestablish our partnership."

"Your mentor... then the letter to Starkhaven..." Riona managed.

"I think he is wearing Starkhaven Circle robes," Aveline said, pointing at Quentin. "Some of those captured mages were dressed similarly."

"You were not looking for how to track down the victims," Riona said, glaring at Gascard. "You were trying to get in contact with him!"

"Yes, he is a bright lad, isn't he?" Quentin laughed. "The best apprentice I've had in years. I think now that my... research has been completed, I would have plenty of time to devote to schooling you, Gascard."

Gascard's expression turned into a satisfied smile, but then shortly changed again, after everyone in the room had heard a sharp mechanical scratching noise which was immediately followed by a wet, squelching sound. Gascard looked down to see a crossbow bolt protruding through his ribcage. "Ah... why did you..." he mustered, as he slowly sank to his knees. "Quentin... my dear teacher... please, reanimate me..." with that he fell face first in the rubble and remained still.

"I don't think you'll be reanimating anyone," Aveline growled, going for her sword.

"Ah, but that is not what I have done here," Quentin said, throwing a protective barrier around himself to shield himself from more sneak attacks from Varric. "I have merely restored my love. Pieced her together from my memory," his words sent a shiver up Riona's spine, as suddenly the reason for the removed body parts of the other women made sense, and painted a clear picture of what she could expect once she had stumbled upon the remains of her mother. "A piece of delicate skin from one, those beautiful brown eyes from another, the slender, gentle fingers from another... and lastly," he looked closely at Riona. "That lovely face of hers... you saw the portrait, yes?"

"Mother!!" Riona wailed, blood pumping in her temples as savage desire to tear the man before her to shreds took possession of her. But Quentin was not going to allow himself to be killed as disappointingly quickly as his unfortunate student. At his command, rows of demons sprang to life between Riona's group and the twisted mage, as Quentin himself launched into channeling his formidable blood magic at them.

Riona's frost spells immediately slammed into the demon legion, slowing them down and letting Aveline and Fenris tear into their ranks and dispatch them with ease. Quentin was free to counter them, however, throwing a spell on her that paralyzed Riona, making her feel as her insides were torn in all different directions as she felt blood oozing through her every pore, crawling down her skin in warm, thick streams.

Suddenly, there was a sudden, clear whisper in her mind. _You are nearly dead, defeated,_ it said, toneless, hollow, disembodied. _Will you allow yourself to be killed before this man has been rightfully punished for what he has done to you and your mother?_   

Riona struggled against the paralysis, almost blinded by the pain, but unable to even scream. _What do you ask for?_ She shouted inside her mind, knowing very well what the answer will be.

 _Let me in,_ came a quiet whisper. _Let me take the control. You will at least have your vengeance, if nothing else._

 _I... I..._ she hesitated, pain clouding her thoughts. Father had warned her, but did it matter if she was going to die anyway?

Then, suddenly, she felt the grip of the spell broken, and as she dropped on the floor, drained and powerless, she saw Quentin clutching his right shoulder with an angry, pained look on his face, trying to pull out the crossbow bolt embedded there.

As Riona slowly staggered back to her feet, her companions seized their chance and fell upon Quentin, almost tearing the madman apart, their rage almost as great as hers. While she felt she ought to have been the one to deliver punishment to him, he was just too dangerous to keep alive until she could regain her strength and composure to execute the vile necromancer.

Aveline rushed over to her for support immediately after, as Riona cast a light healing spell to bolster herself somewhat. Drenched in her own blood, she felt weak as a kitten, lightheaded and dizzy from the loss of blood and everything else that had transpired here. Varric and Fenris were making sure that both Gascard and Quentin were well and truly dead, while Aveline, having made sure she was not seriously wounded, pulled Riona back to her feet.

"We must search for your mother," Aveline said gently. "Be strong."

"No, he said she was gone, didn't he?" Riona struggled against her friend's grip.

"It is likely, but we must make sure. You need to know," the redhead tried again. "What if she could have been saved?"

"No, no, please, you saw what the others looked like," Riona wailed, struggling frantically against Aveline's grip. "Don't make me see this, don't make me see this... please, please, I beg you, don't make me see her like that!!"

"Riona, please..." Aveline struggled with her, finding it hard to keep the much lighter and weaker woman in her arms. "Fenris, I can't calm her down, I need your help to hold her," she shouted towards the lanky elf, rushing to her aid immediately.

"Wait," Varric suddenly said. "Be quiet, all of you," he raised his hand. Silence fell, save for the occasional heavy sob from Riona, but through it all they could hear a light stomping noise, as if footsteps of someone walking or rather stumbling very slowly, from the same direction that Quentin had approached them.

It did not take long before they could see a figure in the darkness, slowly approaching them. It looked vaguely human like, and it seemed to be wearing a white bridal gown, with a veil and small crown on its head. As the woman stepped out from the darkness and into the light, the culmination of Quentin's madness became apparent. The shape before them was... pieced together from countless victims of the necromancer, stitches covering most of her exposed skin and neck... and that face behind the veil, as Quentin had gloatingly revealed. Riona took one glance at it and started to scream and shake violently as Fenris and Aveline struggled to keep her still.

"I... knew you would come," the mockery of her mother parted her lips to speak quietly. She stopped walking and slid to her knees. The life in her still lively eyes was fading quickly, with Quentin's magic gone there was nothing left to sustain her. "Don't worry, daughter, and don't blame yourself," she spoke, as Riona would have still kept screaming from the top of her lungs, if Aveline hadn't placed her hand across her mouth, even at grave risk of being bitten by the young woman temporarily driven insane with shock and grief.

The monstrosity wearing Leandra's face slowly sank to the ground. "You have freed me, my love. I'll get to see Carver and your father again," she said, her voice tired but at peace. "My heart aches only for you. You and Bethany will be left alone. I pray you can free her and look out for her." Riona's tears were everywhere now, across her cheeks, Aveline's hands as she still struggled to free herself from the iron grip holding her, forcing her to face the sight before her, to listen to her mother's last words meant to comfort her. _But it won't work, will it? I didn't manage to save her. She lies dying and I... I have failed my family._

"I am so proud of you, my baby," Leandra spoke, her words barely audible, the magic keeping her alive almost gone. "Always remember that." Then, with a quiet, little sigh she was gone, and as Aveline removed her hand covering Riona's mouth, the only sounds in the room remained her endless, heart wrenching cries.


	46. Chapter 46

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

At some point the sense of time had completely abandoned Riona during her long period of mourning. Around the turn of the year the days were short, dark and depressing, and she spent most of the time holed up in her room, often not getting out of the bed for days. She would often get drunk, a binge that would last for days until Bodahn, the ever caring Bodahn, would come and try to talk her out of her stupor, attempting to take her liquor away, and if he didn't succeed at that he would call Aveline to bring some sense into her. The dwarf had really turned into almost like a surrogate parent, taking care of every little thing and worrying sick about her, and truth be told, Riona wasn't sure what she would have done without him during these dark times.

Gamlen had taken Leandra's death very hard. He stopped by a few times before and just after the funeral, but Riona was like a closed shell, not seeing, not hearing anyone, so he stopped coming after that. She remembered Gamlen shouting something about magic being the curse of this family and how all this only proved his words to be true. On some level she almost believed him now. And a few days ago, Varric had told her Gamlen was again drinking very heavily. She supposed she ought to go and talk with her uncle or invite him over, but she simply could not muster any energy right now. She would have to deal with it soon. Gamlen was now the only family she had left. The only family that wasn't condemned to rot in the Gallows.

Riona had somehow managed to write a letter to Bethany a day before the funeral. It wasn't an experience she wished to ever repeat or remember, even if she had left the grisly details out of her message. Mother had fallen prey to some gang stalking the streets of Lowtown, one evening when returning from her visit to Gamlen's house. They had all agreed Bethany didn't need to know anything other than that. But there was no way to soften a blow like this, was there? The reply from the Circle broke Riona's heart for the second time. Bethany was devastated from the news, and Riona ached from being unable to take her sister into her arms, sharing embrace full of love and comfort, something they both needed so very badly.

She found herself staring at Bethany's last letter, almost willing herself to read it again, even if she knew it would only make her cry and become even more depressed. It was probably a small blessing that Bodahn decided to open the doors of her room at that precise moment. "Your friend Aveline is here," he announced, looking at her with that all too familiar concern. "Will you see her?"

"Certainly," Riona replied, trying to sound a little cheerful. "Show her in."

Aveline strode in shortly afterwards. As she took a seat in a chair next to the nightstand, Riona observed that the weather outside was still as horrible as it had been lately, the Guard-Captain looked to be soaked quite thoroughly during the short run from the Keep to the Amell Estate. There were wet footprints on the carpet, too, despite Aveline's best effort to clean her boots before entering.

"You seem to be faring a little better today," Aveline remarked, having stared at her for a while.

"I suppose I am," Riona replied. "It has to become at least a little bearable at some point, right?"

"Still not daring to set a foot outside, though?" Aveline asked.

 _What for?_ was the reply on Riona's lips, but she swallowed it. "Baby steps, Aveline. Baby steps."

"Good. Like I say, don't let anyone tell you to move on," Aveline nodded. "Take their hand, and say 'my choice'."

"Yes, but I know I can't stay cooped up here forever. It's just that..." Riona stopped, hesitating. "I..." she found herself unable to go on.

Aveline reached out and took her hand. "Tell me."

"Sometimes the memories overwhelm me so much that I... I just break down and become numb, useless, a teary wreck," Riona explained with a lump in her throat. "What if this panic attack happens while I'm outside? It would just be so... embarrassing, if not dangerous."

Aveline sighed. "Just take someone with you, someone you trust. Like me. Or, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Varric." The redhead smiled at herself. "Though for his own declarations of his dubious character, he has been surprisingly loyal."

"I guess I can do that," Riona nodded. "Maybe in a few days. The thought just... seems too intimidating right now. I know I'll have to go outside soon. All those important people probably have missions of critical scope for me as soon as I am able to undertake them."  

Aveline swore with unheard gusto. "They can go and jump off a cliff for all I care, you and your health are the only things that are important right now, not their damned intrigues, problems caused by their own incompetence and similar nonsense!"

Riona managed a weak laugh. "Well, at least I should thank them for sending me their condolences," she reached out to grab a stack of letters from a nearby table. "Good old viscount, I bet he'll have something he wants from me as soon as I'm able to serve. And seneschal of course, ah, he really doesn't like me all that much, but wheels must be kept greased, right?"

"Bran can be highly infuriating, yes," Aveline agreed. "But he isn't a fool. I can't say that about many in this city."

"Too true. Look at this one, it's from Cullen," Riona showed Aveline a delicate, rosy-colored envelope. "Very thoughtful of him, and also, it's pink. How funny is that, a fearsome templar placing his letter in a pink envelope." Aveline smiled at her words, probably thinking that her returning sense of humor was a good sign. Which it probably was. "What else do we have here... oh, right, Athenril. Then the guard, and they had all signed it, that was quite lovely."

"They are fond of you," Aveline said softly and with pride in her eyes. "They don't see you as just my friend, they see you as a friend of the Guard."

"This one takes the cake, though," Riona said, passing one of the letters to Aveline. "It's from... guess, a sovereign if you're correct!"

"I've never been good at guessing, just tell me," Aveline shrugged.

"Petrice! Fancy that, eh?" Aveline's shocked expression made Riona laugh a little. "What a sweet gesture... before she goes and stabs me in the back, as she likely will. And then of course there's one from Sebastian... dear boy, he's taken my advice to the heart, running from one noble family to another, trying to gather an army to retake his city. Elthina will be so mad at me for stealing her little prince. Did you know-" she started to speak, but then stopped, realizing where that sentence was about to go. After a moment of regrouping her thoughts she was able to continue. "I meant to say... when mother learned I was friends with the heir to the throne of Starkhaven... she really tried her best to invite him to dinner at our place. That was one attempt at matchmaking that was never going to end well..."

She fell silent then, the mention of mother bringing the somber mood again. Aveline apparently decided that this silence was not a healthy one and spoke up. "You seem more lucid today, so will you allow me to tell you something? It is about my father."

"Father? You never mentioned him before. And besides, considering the circumstances, I expected you to tell some tale about your mother."

"I don't even have any memories of her, only... only flashes of impossibly long hair," Aveline smiled bitterly. "So you will have to settle for the story about my father." Riona replied only with a smile, silently asking her friend to continue and Aveline did so. "My father trained me in all the skills he had been forced to give up. He spent everything to get me into Cailan's service, but do you know what I remember most fondly of him?"

Riona shook her head. "When he read to me, of stupid things, dragons and heroes, he wouldn't turn a page until I reached over and took his hand. That big man made every step of the story my choice," Aveline stopped and smiled in sweet remembrance. "I loved that."

She fell silent for a while after that, but Riona did not urge her to continue, allowing her friend to continue as she pleased. "He died of the wasting in a Denerim ward... those last weeks, I read to him. I had to take his hand to turn the pages. And I couldn't tell if he was too weak, or if it was the old game," Aveline sniffed a little at that. "He smiled at that, at his big girl."  
   
"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you," she was surprised to hear Aveline say a while later. It was only then that she realized she had been crying the entire time since Aveline had finished her sweet little tale.    
   
"Don't apologize," Riona answered through her tears. "This is the first time when crying actually does feel good..."

**~***~**

A few more days passed. Riona still refused to leave the estate, although she had come close to stepping outside on a few occasions, and yet always a little panic attack forced her to retreat back. She felt like she was trying to force herself into something she wasn't quite ready for yet, because she thought she should, or that people expected it from her, even if everyone had been telling her to be patient and take as much time as she needed.

The visits from her friends continued frequently during these days. Varric stopped by quite often, usually just sitting next to her, quiet when she felt low, telling her the latest rumors when he felt she was in better spirits. In the early days, he had supplied her with the booze, much to Aveline and Bodahn's consternation when they had found out, but he had been unwilling accomplice in that crime. Riona had begged him, teary eyed, until the poor dwarf had agreed to bring her what she wanted, unable to see her weep like a child. He had now stopped stuffing his coat with various bottles of alcoholic beverages, wisely deciding that Riona no longer needed to dull her senses until she no longer felt pain, in order to get through her days.

Riona had grumbled a little at first, the adjustment not easy to make, but she had realized that there was a very real risk for her to become dependent on the booze and so she had agreed to cut down on her consumption. Not to mention, it was hard for her to refuse Varric in anything. Back in Quentin's lair, she had come within a sliver of allowing the demons to take possession of her, a thought that frightened her immensely. Whenever she remembered how close she had come to becoming an abomination, she completely froze in her tracks, gripped by panic that one day such would become her fate. But on that occasion, Varric's timely interruption had saved her life, and even if no one was aware of how close to death she had been then, the dwarf knew that she would forever be grateful for his help on that day.

Then there were others who also visited, but less often, like Fenris. It seemed like he wanted to be there for her and to comfort her, but he didn't quite know how. She didn't feel like telling him, and so he sometimes just sat next to her, watching her with those intense eyes of his, but Riona could not claim it was helping or comforting. In fact, Fenris brought with him so much unresolved tension that she felt it was better she did not see him much during these times. He must have felt the same as well, for his visits became rare until they stopped completely. Varric mentioned that the elf often asked him about her condition, Riona was glad to know that her lack of response hadn't driven him away completely. Strained as their relationship was, such was not her intent.

Of Anders she saw even less, and that was all her own fault. During his first visit after the funeral, she had become hysterical and started making demands that he should bring her to Bethany this very instant, her need of having her sister back so painful and raw at that moment that it overrode all reason and made her say all kinds of things to Anders that she wished she hadn't said. Anders had understood why she had acted the way she did, and he accepted her apology made via Varric, often using the dwarf himself to inquire about her health. But just like Fenris, he never visited again.

And lastly, there was the strange elven lass Merrill, who was also visiting Riona at this very moment, lying in the massive bed next to her, as she loved to do after finding out that Riona did not mind that habit one bit. In fact, Riona found Merrill's presence very comforting, despite the fact that the elf could never find the right words for the occasion. But just having her either quietly lay there and stare at the laced canopy or listening her ramble about this or that trivial inconsequent matter... somehow it relaxed Riona, made her feel more at ease.

"You know, that old woman at the Chantry also asked about you yesterday," Merrill said, as she turned to ruffle the pillow under her head.

"Elthina? I'm just glad she lets you go there and read," Riona replied.

"Oh, she's nice enough. She's wondering if you'll stop by anytime soon."

"I probably will, at that. After all, I must thank Petrice for her considerate message of condolences," Riona chuckled. "Maybe we can resume our research too, unless you are done with it by then."

"Well... I think I'm pretty close actually," Merrill said. "I found one family that almost like fell off the face of Thedas a few years before the first mention of Amells. Well... I could be wrong still, so maybe I shouldn't tell you that I'm sure of it being true, but I guess I could tell you if you were really dying to know and-"

Riona raised her hand, as she always did when Merrill got caught up in her rambling. The elf immediately fell silent. "Better not tell me just yet then. I probably won't be able to appreciate the importance of your findings right now, anyway."

"Oh... good point," Merrill nodded.

"How goes the work on that eluvian of yours?" Riona asked, turning in the bed to look at Merrill.

The elf's face fell a little. "I will... need to speak with you about that, when you get better," she replied timidly. "No rush, take your time. There might be traveling involved, so..."

"Ah... very well," Riona nodded.

"I wish Bethany were with us," Merrill said suddenly, making Riona's heart clench with pain. "I miss her so terribly. You must miss her too."

"Of course I do," Riona managed. "I wish those friends of Anders would hurry up..."

"I saw her in a dream last night, you know?" Merrill went on, her smile bittersweet at the memory. "We were just sitting under the vhenedahl tree, shoulder to shoulder, watching the sun go down, as we often did. Poor thing, she must be missing us so much, too."

"She is. We'll get her back, Merrill. We will."

They lay silently for a while, until Merrill shifted, almost sliding out of the bed like a lanky cat and walked back and forth the room. She stopped at the doors and opened them, listening for any sound coming from downstairs. "Seems like Bodahn and Sandal went out," she noted. "Goodness, this place is so huge, silent and lonely, I wonder how you can stand for it?"

"It used to be comforting," Riona shrugged. "It was what I needed."

"Used to? Was?" Merrill turned towards her.

"Yes... until you reminded me how lonely and depressive it actually is."

"Umm, sorry," Merrill blushed. "I can stay longer if you wish? Though I was going to stop at the barracks and water Aveline's plants, by the Dread Wolf, she never has time to do it herself! And, I needed to bring some potted plants to the old woman at the Chantry, she got a little mad at me last time when I said I didn't see what makes the Chantry so great."

Riona let out a short chortle. "Better not say that to the Grand Cleric, Merrill, you'll just get in trouble. But really, go if you must, I'll be just fine."

"I hate leaving you alone like this," Merrill looked sad. "Well, maybe Fenris will come visit you, that would good, no?"

"Fenris? Why would he?" Riona stared at her friend in incomprehension.

"Oh... I met him a few days ago and he promised he would," Merrill said.

"Well, he hasn't," Riona replied, feeling a little agitated, but not entirely certain she wanted to see Fenris right now. _Especially with only two of us in this house all alone. Stupid things have almost happened when I'm alone with that elf. Then again... maybe it's what I need right now to start living again?_

"I'm sure he will," Merrill said, smiling at her. "Anyway, I'll be back tomorrow, Riona. You just take care of yourself until then, promise?" the elf almost skipped over to the bed to give her a brief hug and then was gone, quiet as a mouse, leaving Riona lying restless and uncomfortably alarmed.

Usually she was able to shrug Merrill's words off easily, but somehow the mention of Fenris, perhaps in combination with her getting increasingly bored, cooped up in the estate, eager to once again go outside and pick up her life from where it had been cut off by a madman's knife, it all filled her with a long unfelt energy coursing through her and kicking her to just go and do something about it.

First she tried the best known remedy against it, a bottle of rum to dull her senses and knock her out cold. But somehow it wasn't working this time, and for some reason she couldn't force down large enough quantities to reach that delightful state of cozy drowsiness. _Maybe this is the day, after all_ , she finally told herself. _I will have to go out at some point anyway, might as well do it now,_ she decided, her own sudden resolution surprising her.

She removed her clothes, quickly washing up and then putting on one of her more exquisite and elaborate dresses, a slimming green gown that left her hands bare, fixed the mess that was her hair and applied a few touches of eye shadow before throwing a heavy robe around her shoulders to keep out the cold, before rushing down the stairs and without thinking, out of the estate and onto the empty, already darkening street of late afternoon.

Her lungs, for over a month filled with the stuffy air of the estate, reacted violently to the freshness of outside, and she broke into a fit of coughing, feeling woozy and lightheaded as she started walking, not giving much thought to where she went, but eventually finding herself standing outside the former estate of Danarius, a place that Fenris now called his home.

 _Well, if he doesn't come visit me, maybe I should just throw caution to the wind and go see him,_ she told herself, moving towards the door.    

 _Are you really certain about this?_ something deep within her mind prodded, demanding to be answered.

 _No. I'm not at all certain about it. But do I have to be?_ she replied mentally, placing her hand on the door handle and about to turn it.

 _What is it that you seek? What are you looking for, Riona Hawke?_

She thought for a moment. _Support. Comfort. Understanding._

 _From Fenris?_ the voice of her doubts grew stronger. _Really?_

Riona blinked, her movements freezing, as the hand slowly released the handle.

These doors would remain forever closed.

**~***~**

It was a quiet evening at the Hanged Man, and that sorted Varric Tethras just perfectly. With Hawke out of commission following the tragedy of her mother's death, and Isabela's sudden disappearance, the place had lost its appeal slightly, and gave him time to catch up on his writing. There was a lot to do, the continuation of his guard serial was eagerly awaited in the barracks, and there was also the added satisfaction of it driving Aveline to extreme lengths of frustration. She was a remarkable and loyal woman, Varric admitted as much, but she also made the best target he had seen in years, an opportunity too good to pass.

Then there were also his own memoirs, the slightly embellished story of their travels with Hawke, but that story had come to halt with Leandra's death, and he confessed to himself not having the heart to tackle that particular chapter, at least not right now. _Possibly never_ , a thought passed through his mind, as there came an unexpected knock on his doors.

He wasn't expecting any more visitors this day, so wondering who it might be, he walked up to the doors and opened them to reveal an extremely wet looking Hawke, standing there with her brown hair drenched completely and appearing jet black, water dripping off her thick robes in a steady stream. "Hawke?! What in the blazes?" he gasped, quickly ushering her inside.

"V-V-Varric," she stammered, probably frozen and a little shocked. "J-just thought to v-v-visit you..."

He quickly threw a clean towel to her and she sat down on one of the chairs, starting to rub her hair in an effort to dry them at least somewhat, stopping only to allow Varric take the wet robe off her shoulders. He took it and threw it across a rope in front of the fireplace, where he usually dried off his own clothes, noticing that she was wearing the kind of dress underneath that wasn't usually reserved for casual wear.  
   
"Why are you out in a weather like this?" he was still a little astonished at her sudden appearance.

"M-my courage... picked the wrong m-m-moment to m-make me go out," Riona managed, barely able to speak.

He stepped closer to her, placing his hand on hers and then wondering why she trembled so heavily from the light touch, only made to make sure she wasn't freezing. "You need something hot to drink or you will come down with something unpleasant. Steaming hot mug of tea with a pinch of rum, how does that sound?"

"G-g-great," Riona said, making an attempt to smile, but it looked awfully nervous and unconvincing.

Shaking his head, Varric proceeded downstairs. He couldn't really ask the girl to always remain calm and collected after everything she had gone through. Still, he would have hoped she felt at ease and reassured near him, after all, he could say with a degree of confidence that he had always been there for her when she had needed him and had never let her down. But perhaps Hawke was just shocked from her first trip outside the estate, combined with the freezing showers of rain it seemed to have rattled the girl rather badly.

Soon enough, Varric carried the mugs of warm, spiced tea upstairs, hoping they would be enough to stop Hawke from falling seriously ill, Maker knew the girl didn't need that on top of everything else. However, the evening had a few more surprises in store for Varric, as slowly opening the doors, he immediately noticed that Hawke was no longer sitting in the chair she had occupied upon his leave. Alarmingly enough... the green dress she had been wearing, was carefully laid across the backrest of the chair.

Varric felt his hands shake a bit as he nervously set the mugs down on the table, unable to keep the tea from spilling out, finding that his heart was beating just a little too quick for his liking.

"Hawke, what-" he stepped to the middle of the room and started to speak, but his mouth shut immediately as he saw her. In his bed. Sitting with a blanket pulled up to her chest, leaving her shoulders naked.

"P-please, Varric..." she spoke, her voice breaking with sadness, those deep, brown eyes holding an unspoken plea. "Don't send me away... please."

She let the blanket fall from her shoulders, as Varric felt his breath taken away from the pure, stunning beauty before him. He wasn't supposed to do this. He wasn't supposed to get involved. He was just an impassionate storyteller, damn it! But how could he refuse her in anything? They both knew that he couldn't, as he slowly walked towards the bed, starting to unbutton his shirt.

 _Maker, this is one chapter that is definitely getting left out of this tale._


	47. Chapter 47

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

On the next morning after that fateful night at the Hanged Man, Riona had awoken extremely stiff and sore, but also for the first time in many months feeling content, even a tiny sliver of happy. She faintly remembered hearing Varric get up early, while it was still pitch black outside, but she had been too tired and sleepy to ask what he was up to. It was a little surprising that he hadn't returned to bed and Riona didn't find out the reason for it until she had spoken with Corff, the bartender of the place. Varric had left a hastily scribbled message telling her that he might be gone for a few days and that she should not worry or attempt to search for him.

Slightly puzzled, Riona had somehow managed the long walk home and then rested, deciding to honor the request and not bother looking for Varric. After all, it wasn't that he had stolen a girl's innocence and then ran off leaving her broken hearted. Riona knew she had been the instigator and had placed him in a situation where if he had the slightest sympathy and affection for her, he would find it very difficult to refuse. It was no wonder he needed the time to think and process what had happened, and Riona felt that she owed him as much, swearing to remain patient, even if it proved very difficult.

Days went by and her patience slowly waned, even as she threw herself back into her normal life with renewed vigor. She visited everyone that had sent her condolences about mother's death, she spent a lot of time with Merrill, some of it in the Chantry, continuing their research, she sought out Anders to apologize in person and ask if anything had changed about their plans for Bethany's rescue. It hadn't. She visited mother's grave every day, kneeling before it in quiet prayer, hoping that if the Maker was indeed real, he would take good care of her, Malcolm and Carver.

Then, more than a week later, one day when Riona had just descended downstairs, still pondering how to best occupy herself, she became aware of a commotion in the large foyer. She was about to head there and see what was happening, when Varric entered the main hall, making her advance come to a halt, as she looked in his face, trying to read the reasons for his return. Much to her relief, Varric was smiling softly as he looked upon her.

"You've returned," she said simply.

"Indeed I have," he nodded. "And before you can ask me where I was... I brought you a gift. Wait here!"

Riona stood, clueless as to what was happening when Varric returned, carrying something in his hands, something that looked soft, tiny and helpless. He placed it on the floor a few feet away from Riona and the ball of fur evolved into the cutest little Mabari pup, only barely able to stand or walk straight. The pup's fur was entirely of dirty white, cream color with only a large black spot encircling one of his eyes, making the eye appear oddly huge.

"Is that a Mabari puppy?" Riona gasped in disbelief.

"It is, and you won't believe how hard it was to get a hold of anyone willing to sell one," Varric said, looking smug about his accomplishment.

"But Varric... it's a Mabari. You know they don't accept just anyone as their master," Riona said, dropping on her knees and reaching out with her hands, trying to lure the dog into coming towards her.

"Please, Hawke," Varric shook his head dismissively. "We both know you're special. There's no way the pup won't accept you." The Mabari, as if hearing his words, now set on a clumsy run towards Riona, tripping on his way, but eventually ending head-butting Riona in the stomach. "See? I told you so, he likes you already."

"I guess he does," Riona smiled, starting to pet the ecstatic looking pup. As she reached a little lower, the Mabari reared his head to start washing her face with his warm, rough tongue and she recoiled right back with a girlish giggle. "Oh, Varric, he is such a cute little boy," she cooed. "He will need a name, of course. And I will have to learn more about proper imprinting... even though he does seem pretty attached to me already."

"I knew he would," Varric said, nodding. "I just thought this big house would feel even more empty, after all that... and I decided you have plenty of room to keep a dog."

"Master Varric is right," Bodahn had entered the hall as well, smiling as he stared at Riona and the Mabari pup. "Besides, Mistress Riona does not provide myself and Sandal with enough work around here. And speaking with Sandal, he is great with dogs. I remember Mistress Maythre used to have a Mabari of her own back in Ferelden, and he and Sandal were the best of friends."

"Doggie!!" Sandal emerged from behind Bodahn's back, clapping his hands loudly, so that Riona was almost afraid he would scare the pup, but the tiny Mabari turned his head towards Sandal and gave what was supposed to be a bark of approval, but came out as a squeak of approval instead.

"He's perfect, Varric. I think I'll name him Spot," Riona decided, scooping the affectionate pup in her hands and pulling him into her lap, where he lay comfortably, allowing himself to be petted. Much to her embarrassment, she felt herself starting to cry, but these were not tears of sadness, but of relief and rare happiness, as Varric came to stand next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder as they stood there for a long while, like one dysfunctional, yet still close-knit family.

**~***~**

_The Gallows of Kirkwall_

 _"The mages in the Free Marches are past controlling, their numbers have doubled in the past three years, and they have found a way to plant their abominations in our ranks. They cannot be contained!_

 _The Tranquil Solution is our answer. All mages at the age of majority must be made Tranquil. They'll coexist peacefully, retain their usefulness — a perfect strategy! It's simply the best way to ensure mages obey the laws of men and Maker._

 _Your obedient servant,  
Ser Otto Alrik"  
_  
"On behalf of all decent mages, allow me to express my gratitude for bringing this to my attention, Ser Thrask," said a highly attractive brunette in pale light mage robes, smiling enchantingly at the red-haired templar, as they both sat close in a secluded alcove in the mage section of the Gallows.

"Showing this to you was the right thing to do, Lady Grace," Thrask bowed his head. "It pains me having to say such heretical words, but Ser Alrik needs to be stopped. By any means necessary."

"Do you think Meredith is as far gone to accept his proposition?" Grace asked.

"The ranks of those accepting his views are swelling faster than those willing to extend a gesture of kindness towards the mages," Thrask admitted ruefully. "And Meredith's rule becomes more heavy-handed by each day. I suspect I would only draw her ire if I was to appeal against Ser Alrik's proposition to her."

"Then I fear you are correct. He must disappear and I pray it will be enough to stop these awful measures from being implemented."

"I hope you will understand when I say as much as I detest Ser Alrik and his plans, I cannot take arms against one of my own. But I understand you have some resources amongst the mages who are willing to take up the good fight together with those templars sympathetic to their cause and opposing Meredith, Alrik, and fanatics of their kind."

"Our ranks are growing, Ser Thrask," Grace said. "It is a slow process, much like for you to find like-minded templars, as I imagine," Thrask nodded at that. "All we need to do is to lure Ser Alrik out, and I believe I have an idea how our friends from the mage underground can help with that."   

"Then I will pray to the Maker for your success," Thrask said, worriedly looking around from the alcove for any less sympathetic templars heading their way.

"We are getting closer to the day when mages and templars will no longer need to constantly be at each other's throats, Ser Thrask," Grace spoke, then suddenly leaning closer to the templar and briefly pressing her lips against his cheek. "The day when a perhaps a templar and a mage can... share something more than respect or friendship."

"Then I will look forward to it," Thrask smiled at her softly. "Goodnight, my Lady, and Maker bless us all."

"Maker bless us," Grace repeated, as Thrask slowly withdrew. As his steps grew more and more faint, she set to read the letter one more time. Thrask was assuredly correct, this Alrik had to be stopped. Such a stroke of luck that the dear fool had thought to bring her the letter, she badly required something to impress her new friends within the fraternity of the Resolutionists. And this would do just perfectly...

**~***~**

It was only a few hours later that Grace was led down to secret warrens below the Gallows, a little enclosed labyrinth that did not lead anywhere outside the prison, but the templars had no idea of its existence so it served as the perfect meeting place for the secret little band of mages that she was now sworn to be a part of. The man suggesting her inclusion was someone she remembered fondly from Starkhaven, a young man named Innley. He had refused to flee with Decimus and the others, preferring to wait for the templars and then giving himself up to be brought here to Kirkwall. Did he have contacts here already and knew that they would take good care of him? Such was the likely explanation.

The small group seemed thoroughly impressed with her efforts in securing the plans of Ser Alrik. All as one agreed that someone needed to be done. The unofficial leader of this pocket of the organization was a dark, brooding man of mysterious origins, named Heborah de Soliere. It was him who complimented her on a job well done, before posing the question of how to best deal with the problem that Alrik had suddenly become.

"Let the mage underground get their hands dirty, I say," one of the mages said, echoing Grace's thoughts. "An attack from the inside would bring wrath of Meredith upon us and sanction oppressions that would affect all and every mage, not only those not part of this group."

"Our friend Jake can take care of it. I believe he knows a renegade mage who has a bone to pick with Ser Alrik," Innley suggested. "We just need to get that old bastard to leave the Gallows for a while, but he is being very careful as of late. As if expecting an attack to come."

"We'll think of something," the leader, Heborah, said decisively. "Innley, get in touch with Jake and make sure he and his contact are ready when the time comes."

"Will do," Innley nodded.

"Meanwhile, we have another issue to deal with regarding Ser Alrik's depraved ways," Heborah continued. "My sources tell me that he has put a request for his current Tranquil toy to be transferred to one of the Formari workshops for apprenticeship. I trust you all know what that means."

"He'll be looking for a new one," one of the mages spoke, in the darkest corner Grace could not even see his face.

"Precisely so," their leader nodded. "Now, we certainly do not wish his eyes to land on one of our own, and I can imagine our enchanting new colleague," he pointed at Grace, "might be in some danger of being chosen as the undead bride of Alrik. Now, this is a perfect opportunity to get rid of someone who has been causing us problems and put them through the Rite of Tranquility in the hands of Ser Alrik."

Nobody spoke for a while, until Grace, shaking from the disturbing possibility of being taken as a templar's love toy, finally found the courage to speak up. "...if I may," she started uncertainly.

"Of course, Grace," Innley said encouragingly. "We are all equals here, don't hesitate to speak your mind."

"Well... there is a girl who helped put me here in the Gallows," Grace suggested. "Bethany Hawke. If nobody has a more deserving candidate, she's the only one I can think worthy of such fate."

"Anyone opposing?" Heborah asked. Nobody spoke up, thus sealing Bethany's fate. "Fine then, Innley, you know what to do. Grab some treatise on blood magic, stuff it under a pillow in the girl's room and then ring for the templars."

"Wait, I have an idea," Innley said, raising his hand. "Why don't we combine the two? We're looking for Alrik to leave the sanctity of the Gallows, well, he always takes his victims to the dungeon below the templar halls. There is a hidden access to it that Jake can use to strike."   

"Wait, wouldn't the girl be able to escape then?" Grace wondered, daring to raise her quiet objection.

"There is a chance of that, I suppose, small as it is," Heborah agreed. "But it is a small price to pay if it rids us of Alrik, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course," Grace said, gritting her teeth. In her hasty desire to get rid of Bethany forever, she had just handed the girl a much sought lifeline. Now all she had left to do was hope that Alrik would complete his Rite of Tranquility before Jake and his group got there to deal with the templars...

**~***~**

_The Gallows of Kirkwall, the next morning_

"A package for you, Knight-Commander," a young woman with blonde hair and lifeless grey eyes, said in her listless Tranquil voice, putting a heavy box on the working table of one Meredith Stannard.

"Who is it from?" Meredith asked, refusing to peel her eyes away from the piece of paper she was reading. Alrik and his insistence on that Tranquil Solution was getting on her nerves lately, tempting as such a proposition was, she knew the Divine would never stand for it.

"The note says from Knight-Commander Greagoir of the Ferelden Circle of Magi," her assistant said.

"Indeed?" Meredith tore herself away from the note. Greagoir never would have bothered her with something unless it was very important.

"It is something taken from the possessions of a recently captured apostate, and the templars in Ferelden are stumped as to its purpose. They ask for help in identifying the object."

"Thank you Elsa," Meredith said, taking the box in her hands. She looked up at her assistant, patiently awaiting her orders. The girl had been one of the first that Alrik put through Tranquility, despite the talented youth passing her Harrowing with ease. Meredith had felt a brief pang of pity for the young woman and she had ordered Alrik to send Elsa to be her assistant, and Alrik had complied, but it hadn't stopped him from putting more and more through the Rite. Almost every other month, some young Circle girl was caught with irrefutable proof of practicing blood magic, and in stepped Alrik to take care of the rest. Meredith had almost become used to this familiar, sadistic and vicious little circle.

"That will be all," she told the girl. "You may go."

As soon as Elsa closed the door behind her, Meredith quickly undid the knots holding the lid closed and opened the box. Inside, there lay a most curious object. A strange figurine, an idol of the deepest black, but the more she stared at its fascinating shape and smooth surface, the idol seemed to change its color, from black to swirls of darkest red, moving across the surface of the statuette as if it were made of something living.

"Now that is fascinating," Meredith said to herself, unable to tear her eyes away from the idol. "I wonder if that is pure liquid lyrium," she mused. "Yes, I believe this will require a lengthy study..."

Later, it never occurred to Meredith that she hadn't written back to Greagoir to thank him and explain her discoveries. It also never occurred to her why it came to be so that Greagoir never sent a follow up letter to inquire about her progress...

**~***~**

_Hey again, Ri,_

 _How are you holding up? I guess I'm doing a little better now, but I bet you had the hardest time, having to go through it all as it happened. I just hope you're okay, you are always in my thoughts and prayers, as is mother._

 _I'm happy to say that the injuries from Varnell's assault do not hamper me at all anymore. Gone are the pains in the shoulders and neck, and I'm as agile as I've always been. Orsino says I really got lucky there, most people remain crippled for life from such injuries, and even magical healing can't always fix that._

 _Life in the Circle is still pretty darn depressing. I'm having trouble finding any real friends amongst the grownups, so I've been hanging around the younger apostates, Orsino is about the only one here who trusts me, and he's assigned me to tutor some of the kids. That is pretty neat, even if some of them are only what, five, six years younger than me and don't take too well to my authority!_

 _So, now onto some pretty important stuff, and I hope Cullen is still true to his word and this message reaches you without getting read by anyone else. I think I am in real danger here, and I pray that you and A. are working tirelessly to get me out of here._

 _It was two nights ago, I couldn't sleep and decided to take a little walk through the hallways just to clear my head. It was then that I saw two shapes walking right past me, but somehow failing to spot me. Curious, I followed them into some dark basement and overheard them as they talked._

 _This is what I've learned. There is some sort of crazy group of mages within the Circle that are sworn to preserve the secrets and glory of Tevinter, and look to return the days of the Imperium to Kirkwall. They spoke of having some contacts in Minrathous, which is pretty scary, eh? Also, I think they mentioned Grace, I suspect they have recruited her by now, she'd certainly fit right in. And I think I also heard my name mentioned, but I don't know why. I'm just scared, sis, these people are not nice at all._

 _And now, listen to this. These men spoke of a woman coming from Minrathous to Kirkwall, her name is Hadriana. She is coming here to fix something regarding the seals. I just wonder... does that have something to do with what we have found? We were lead to the seals by books found in the possession of Danarius, so there's a connection. Secondly, she is apparently also looking for an escaped slave or slaves. If she really has a connection with Danarius, the slave in question might be Fenris. Speak to him, and warn him to beware._

 _And come for me, sister, as soon as you are able. I fear I might not last here for much longer._

 _With love,  
Bethany _

Riona put the letter away with a heavy sigh. This was probably the tenth time she had read the message today, and it still made her hyperventilate from the state of anxiety it put her in. She reached down to scratch Spot behind his flapping ears, but even his content puffing did not set her mind at ease. She needed to talk with Anders again, if necessary showing him the letter. Perhaps then he would understand the urgency... they needed to save Bethany, and they needed to save her now.


	48. Chapter 48

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

"So, we are finally getting somewhere, it seems." The words echoed eerily in the cramped clinic of the Undercity, as two men crouched conspiringly in the dim candlelight.

"You better believe it, Anders," the man with the bushy black beard, Jake, replied. "The first of many strikes, I've been told."

"I did ask you to help me with Bethany's rescue, first," Anders said. "I trust you have not forgotten about that."

"No, of course not," Jake tried to look reassuring. "But this has to come first, with Alrik gone our hands will not feel as tied as they have been."

"If I help you with this, then you will not ask for anything more in return for Bethany's rescue."

"What, have you changed your mind about the elder Hawke?" Jake stared at him.

"I am already helping you with Alrik when I don't have to!" Anders responded angrily. "That should be enough of a payment for Bethany's rescue!"

"Don't have to? Alrik was the one who put your friend Karl through the Rite, you know," Jake said sternly. "Or did you not know that?"

"No... I didn't," Anders said, clenching his fists, his eyes assuming the dangerous color of lightning blue. "But... even if it becomes personal now, it changes nothing of what I ask."

"You no longer think Riona Hawke could hinder our plans? Last we met you agreed that she might prove dangerous."

"I am aware that she is far too happy to work for the templars, and tries to skirt diplomatically through all obstacles without committing to one side," Anders sighed. "But that is not enough to claim she is a traitor to our kin. I can't do it, Jake. And now, after her mother died to horrible experiments of a blood mage... I will not betray her."

"Fair enough," Jake the Black nodded after a lengthy pause. "Hopefully the others will not raise any objections to your decision. For now, be ready for my summons within a day or two. We will strike when Ser Alrik takes his latest victim down to the Gallows dungeons to have fun with them before putting them through the Rite of Tranquility. I will come for you here and lead us there myself."

"Hopefully we can save an innocent mage from a fate worse than death in the process," Anders said, fuming with anger, just barely keeping Justice from breaking out.

"Calm down, Anders," Jake put his hand on the Warden's shoulder. "Whoever the girl is, she is hardly important in the grand scheme of things. It is Alrik that we must stop at any cost... or all mages in the Free Marches will be turned Tranquil by the end of the year..."

**~***~**

_The Gallows of Kirkwall, on the next day_

"...and that's how Keran finally got himself banned from the Blooming Rose!" the ending of the tale was accompanied by the chortling laughter of the teller himself, while his female companion only made a snort of disgust.

"And just how did you happen to be there to know it, Hugh?" she asked, looking highly displeased.

"Oh you know me, Margie, I'm just a poor sewer rat, I couldn't afford their prices!" templar recruit Hugh laughed. "I just stopped by to have a few pints of beer, enjoy the atmosphere and see how many other brave templars are spending their evening there. I swear by the Maker, sometimes it feels like half the order is there. And the other half probably in the Hanged Man!" he laughed again.

"Disgusting," templar recruit Margitte shook her head, short cropped red hair bobbing up and down as she did so. "Besides, we've been sent here to do a job, not me being punished by your vulgar tales. Better get to it," she waved at the stacks of papers on the desks around them in the small study.

"How did we get so behind on all the paperwork, anyway?" Hugh wondered, grabbing the quill and starting to sort out the various forms, old settled bills, changes to the order's ranks and various written commands issued by the Knight-Commander Meredith or Knight-Captain Cullen.

"Well, unlike some, we don't get personal Tranquil assistants," Margitte snorted, as the doors to the office opened and someone entered. "...speaking of which."

"From Knight-Commander Meredith, this is of utmost importance and you are to take care of it immediately," Elsa, Meredith's Tranquil aide said in her dead, hollow voice as she passed the letter to Margitte.

"What is it?" Hugh leaned over his desk to try and steal a peek.

"Approved request for the Rite of Tranquility... what else," Margitte sighed. "Didn't you notice how often that girl was wandering around the courtyard, the tall Nevarran blonde? Alrik must have gotten fed up with her."

"My heart weeps in sympathy for poor Alrik," Hugh said mockingly. "Why limit himself to just one slave though, I wonder. Hasn't it occurred to him how much fun it would be to have a full court of willing, never protesting concubines?"

"The Knight-Commander would find your comment highly inappropriate," the Tranquil girl said, making Hugh and Margitte both look at her in surprise. The Tranquil usually refrained from making any comments beyond their narrowly defined line of duty.

"Oh, cheer up, love. It was only a joke," Hugh recovered with a chuckle. "Be a good girl and give us a smile now."

"Hugh, stop being an ass. You know she can't!" Margitte snapped at the young man.

"Yes, I suppose that was mean," Hugh shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, Elsie. I didn't mean anything by that."

"I am beyond offense, Master Hugh," Elsa bowed her head, replying tonelessly. "Mistress, I trust the Knight-Commander's request will be handled swiftly and immediately."

"Yes, we will get right on it," Margitte nodded as Elsa closed the doors behind her again.

"Heh. That was odd. Poor Elsa, I wonder if that bastard got to nail her a few times before Meredith jumped in to 'rescue her'," Hugh mused, as Margitte just stared at him in numb disbelief at his words. "Anyway, who's nominated for the next bride of Alrik?"

Margitte recovered quickly, shaking off her anger at Hugh's impudence and rudeness, as she quickly opened the letter. "...this can't be right," she said, paling as she read its contents.

"What is it? Or rather, who is it?"

"This can't be true! They can't be doing this!"

"Margie, you're killing me with suspense here! Tell me now or else!"

"...it's Bethany Hawke."

"WHAT?!"

"...that's what I'm trying to tell you. This can't be right!"

"Uh... it's crazy... but it's from Meredith, right?" Margitte nodded at Hugh's words. "Well... do you want to go to her and ask whether she's being serious or state that she can't do that?"

"...well, no..."

"Maker... I wonder if the elder Hawke knows..." Hugh said, noticing that his hands were trembling somewhat awful by now, almost knocking over the ink tray by accident. "And what she will do when she finds out."

"What can she do, though. She's all alone against the entire Order of templars," Margitte shrugged, still looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Certainly not much we can do. We need to follow through with Meredith's instructions."

"And they would be..."

"You know damn well what they always are. I'll go to the Vault and remove the phylactery," Margitte said, reaching out to grab a set of heavy keys. "You'll sort the papers, transferring her from the ranks of apprentices to... what does he call them? Ser Alrik's personal assistant."

"I've always thought he was pretty bold to actually do this all before the Rite was performed," Hugh mused, grabbing a clean sheet of paper and starting to write.

"You say that as if anything could stop it from happening," Margitte said, about to leave to retrieve Bethany's phylactery. "The girl's fate is sealed. Not even a miracle can save her now..."

**~***~**

When Anders had rushed to her to ask for her help with this particularly zealous templar, Riona's first reaction was to demand why such tasks could be tackled, but Bethany's rescue still was not advanced to the stage of execution. At least Anders had promised that after successful completion of their mission, the mage underground had promised to give Bethany back to them. In the light of Bethany's last letter, Riona was not fully pleased with the still slightly vague answer, but she felt she had little choice in the matter. It wasn't as if she could storm the walls of the Gallows all by herself alone, and so she had agreed to aid Anders.

He had asked to keep her group small to a minimum, considering they would be led inside by someone of the mage underground and the delicate nature of their organization had made them extremely wary of outside help. During times when templars scouted for apostate mages in nearly every dark corner, Riona felt that such apprehension was well merited. In the end, she had chosen to call upon Varric and Merrill, deciding not to bother Fenris and Aveline, the elf had never been comfortable with slaying templars for the cause of the mages, and Aveline simply could not be dragged into such a lawless scuffle with those that were above many of the laws written for ordinary citizens of Kirkwall.

When they got to the clinic in the appointed time, it seemed that Anders had done a poor job in making it clear to his friend that Riona was to join them, together with her two friends. The man, a large black-bearded beast by the name of Jake, was clearly displeased at having to involve so many outsiders, but in the end he had relented, as Riona and her friends were already informed what the mission would entail. Anders himself had rather scowled at Merrill's presence, but the elf stoically ignored him, standing next to Riona the entire time and refusing to be baited by the Warden's challenging glares.

After their rather heated introductions were completed, the group of five set out to wander the alleys of the Undercity, led through veritable circles and mazes that none of them had walked before, eventually ending down in the deep warrens, passing through several concealed corridors before emerging in a large dungeon, cut in solid stone. "We are now below the Gallows themselves," Jake said, leading them forward. "Alrik should be here somewhere by now."

"Alrik? The man we're hunting is Ser Alrik?" Riona gasped. "The one who did the Rite on your friend Karl, Anders?"  
   
"Yes... but how did you know that?" Anders looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"I... uh, think I found a letter on one of the templars in the Chantry," Riona admitted, blushing and cursing herself for forgetting that she hadn't told of that discovery to Anders.

"It must have slipped your mind to mention that to me," Anders said. Riona was certain that the black-bearded man had just whispered something unintelligible to Anders and looked as if he was quietly gauging Anders' reaction.

"I didn't want to mention anything that could set Justice off again, I was rather worried at the time," Riona elaborated, shrugging. "And later it just slipped my mind, like you said. Are you very angry at me now?"

"No... no, I was just surprised that you knew," Anders said. "It doesn't change anything, really."

"Good," Riona nodded. "Also, if Alrik might be nearby, we should probably cut out with the chatter." Anders gave her a small smile at that, then turning to stare intently ahead in the dark tunnels.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Riona leaned closer to whisper to him. "With Justice and all."

"I will try my best not to give in," Anders said quietly. "But my hatred for Ser Alrik runs deep and strong. It will not be easy."

His words not bringing the reassurance she hoped for, Riona nevertheless followed Anders and Jake as they quietly moved through the old dungeons, crawling closer to where they expected Ser Alrik to appear. It wasn't long before they heard noises coming from ahead, hearty laughter of several men and muffled screams of someone else, sounding like a gagged female.

"What do  you say, Alrik?" one of the men asked. "Let's have some fun with her before you make her living dead."

"Yeah," another one echoed. "So much more fun when they beg, plead and cry. Not much fun when they just suffer everything you do to them and show no emotion."

"Fine, fine, let nobody say that I never share," came a cold, sharp voice, apparently belonging to the sadistic templar himself. "Put her on the ground and get those robes off her. I'll do the honors myself."

"Bastards!" Anders whispered harshly, the blue glow around him immediately flaring up like he was set on righteous fire of vengeance. He had been with them just now, and suddenly he no longer was there, the glowing embodiment of Justice already upon the templars in the room ahead of them, Alrik and his cronies clearly not expecting anything like this spirit suddenly falling on them, eager to tear them apart.

"Damn it, Blondie," she heard Varric sigh next to her as together they rushed after Anders, Merrill and Jake right behind.

Up ahead, the battle already raged hard. The blue glowing abomination tore into the surprised templars, oblivious to the pain and hurt caused by the opponent's swords, Justice was not to be deterred, unleashing one spell after another, trading heavy punches to any templar that dared to go close. "They will die!" they heard the deeply echoing voice boom, one that no longer belonged to Anders. "I will have every last templar for these abuses! Every one of them will feel justice's burn!"

The unfortunate girl, dressed in Circle robes and with a sack thrown over her head was lying dangerously close to the melee, she was trying to backpedal away from the fight, but unable to see, she was not having much success. With a nod of her head, Riona ordered Merrill to crawl closer to Alrik's victim and pull her away from the battle and to safety.

The others had joined the battle already, Varric had taken defensive position behind a heavy crate and often popped out to send a crossbow bolt to catch some templar in a tender, unprotected spot. With the men covered in sturdy plate armor weaknesses were hard to find, but he had managed to cripple a few legs, aiming at the less protected joints.

Riona herself was backed by Jake, as they carefully picked off the templars one by one, keeping them away from where Merrill stood defensively over the body of the bound and gagged would-be Tranquil. Alrik and his lackeys were having a hard time against Justice alone, unable to risk abandoning the melee in order to deal with the supporting mages, and so soon one by one they fell, Alrik going down last as Justice threw his glowing hands around his throat, strangling him to death. When the templar finally sagged to the floor lifeless, there were marks of black burns around his throat, left by the righteous fire of Justice's touch.

Seeing that Justice stood still in the center of the room, looking around for more templars and showing no signs of changing back to Anders, Jake approached him, ignoring Riona's warning gestures. "It is done now, friend. You can st-" then he froze, as a jolt of electricity shot through his body, making him shake violently, the bolt continuing on its path and knocking Merrill hard against the wall.

"I feel more templar corruption!" Justice roared, advancing towards them, stepping on Jake's face as he did so. From the lack of the mage's pained reaction, Riona concluded he had been instantly killed by the powerful blast. "On you!" he pointed an accusing finger at Riona, then at the bound girl, who still didn't see or know anything that was happening around her. "But especially you!" another bolt left his fingertips, striking the helpless girl, who jerked violently and then slowly rolled over, remaining still with her head in the gravel.

"I swear Blondie, I don't want to, but I **will** shoot you, unless you snap out of this!" Varric shouted, bravely stepping between Riona and advancing Justice.

"Anders! It's us!" Riona pleaded, readying a spell just in case their friend had lost himself to the demon irreversibly. And for a moment she thought he had, as he raised his hands to send another spell at her and Varric. Riona saw Varric's finger twitching on Bianca's trigger, her own words of power hanging at the tip of her tongue, when suddenly Justice stumbled. The blue light flickered for a bit, and then slowly went out, leaving a pale, gasping Anders standing there, holding his head in his hands.

"...what happened," he gasped, looking around the scene of carnage. "Jake!" he noticed his dead comrade of the mage underground. "Did the templars do this?" he asked frantically, hoping, praying to hear the affirmation.  

"I'm sorry, Blondie," Varric said with deep sadness. "This one is all yours. As are these two," he pointed at Merrill and the mage in Circle robes. Just then, Merrill moved a little, rising groggily as she held on to her bloodstained cheek, courtesy of heavy impact with the stone wall. "Well, Daisy is alright, at least. Not much of a comfort, is it?"

Anders ignored Varric, pointing at the bound girl. "And what about her?" he asked as Riona was working to remove the sack covering the girl's face.

"Doesn't look good, I'm afraid," Riona said, struggling with the last knot, before removing the cover. "You hit her right in-..." then she froze stiff, as soon as she saw the girl's face, only her lower lip twitching as if she wanted to scream and shout, but something was choking her throat shut.

"...M-maker..." Varric stammered. Bianca fell from his hands.

"No... no, please don't let this be real, don't let this be real, Maker, no!" Anders screamed.

"Bethany!" Merrill regained her senses first, despite the blood still trickling from her temples, she was at the younger Hawke's side immediately. She put her fingers on Bethany's wrist and pressed her head against the young woman's chest, trying to feel or hear any sign of heartbeat.

"What have I done... oh Maker, what have I done..." Anders cried, inconsolable. "I have hurt the one I wanted to free, the one I love! Why do you punish me so, Maker!"

Varric decided to ignore Anders for now, quickly jumping to Merrill's aid, seeing if anything at all could be done for Bethany. "It's very faint... but I can feel a heartbeat, I think," the elf whispered.

"Do you hear that?" Varric turned to a still catatonic Riona, shaking her hard. "She's still alive! We can save her!"

"...w-what?" Riona shook herself back to the frightening reality. "...Beth can be saved?"

"She needs healing urgently," Merrill spoke quickly.

"Blondie, now is your chance to atone for what you've-..." Varric started, turning around to where Anders had just stood. But now, the room was empty. "...Blondie?"

"Try to force a healing potion down her throat," Merrill quickly uncorked a bottle and brought it to Bethany's lips, trying to coax it down the barely alive girl's throat. "I don't think Anders is coming back."

As Varric grabbed another healing potion to come to Merrill's aid, all that was left to Riona was to sit uselessly, clenching her fists in burning anger. "Anders! Come back and heal her!" she shouted, pleading and panicking. "Anders! ANDERS!!"


	49. Chapter 49

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Nobody, not even Varric, had clear memories of what had happened deep in the Gallows dungeons after Anders had fled from the scene, leaving Bethany close to death. Riona, numb from the shock, only recovered some of her wits when she had already helped Varric carry Bethany outside. She had asked Varric, who only could mutter that Merrill must have done something that had saved Bethany. Merrill could not explain herself either. Whatever she had done, must have been purely on instinct, afterwards shaking like a leaf, unable to stop panicking whether Bethany would survive.

And survive she had, currently resting on one side of Riona's large canopy bed, not responding to Riona's attempts of persuasion to get her to rise, finding the bed far too comfortable to abandon despite the late hour of the morning. Still, Riona could do nothing else but stare at her sister with loving fondness, as she stretched in the bed and faced her with a broad smile. "Have I told you already how amazing this estate is?" Bethany asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

"You might have mentioned that," Riona chuckled. She was sitting on the floor, playing with Spot, one of their favorite games, battle over a piece of old rug. She would pull it towards her, while Spot sank his teeth into the rug and desperately tried to hold on. Riona was glad to make the observation that the pup was putting on weight and size rather fast over these few weeks he had spent in their care.

Of course, Bethany had been ecstatic to make friends with the puppy as well, even as little girls they had often watched the proud Fereldan banns and other minor nobles together with their Mabari hounds and often wished to have one of their own. Being relatively poor they could have never afforded one back in Lothering, but now when they could, Riona had gotten it for free, courtesy of Varric's kindness.

"And this bed is too comfy," Bethany purred, stretching lazily. "I'm probably abusing your kindness by stealing a whole half of it from you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Riona smiled. "Makes me think of our old house back in Lothering. Remember how we shared the bed there as well?"

Bethany nodded with a happy smile of her own. "Sure do. But I'll need some living arrangements of my own, I can't just occupy your room all the time!"

"You most certainly can," Riona said. Now that her sister was back with her, it felt as if she didn't want to be parted from her for a minute, much as she realized that this possessiveness would pass with time and then they would both long for a bit more privacy. But now, they had not seen each other for eight full months, and even though there had already been a great deal of hugs exchanged by now, neither was willing to let the other out of sight, until they were comfortable and secure knowing that this wasn't just some kind of much desired dream from which they would soon be awakened to find themselves alone again.

"We could put in an extra bed, if you feel bad about stealing half of mine," Riona continued. "Just look around this place," she released the rug she had been holding to wave around the room, making Spot topple backwards and slide all the way underneath the bed, where he remained protesting with a disgruntled bark. "It's so huge, far too big for just myself really."

"Well, alright then," Bethany nodded. "I didn't see any other space you could quickly turn into a bedroom, anyway. Of course, there's always..."

Bethany didn't finish, but Riona knew what she meant. "Oh no, I can't bring myself to change anything about mother's room yet," she said, swallowing heavily.

"I know," Bethany agreed. "I'm sorry I brought that up. Still, if we're going to share the room, what are we going to do when we get some rich suitors, eh? Share them too?"

"What, are you making plans?" Riona winked conspiringly.

"Nah, turns out romance is really dangerous!" Bethany mock-exclaimed. "I've got some real fun experiences over the past year. Twice attempted... assault by templars, and then my _boyfriend_ nearly kills me. Sure, he wasn't feeling very well at the time, so I'm sure that's alright!"

"Don't really want to see Anders, huh?" Riona asked. Bethany shook her head resolutely. "I'm sorry it ended that way, Beth."

"Ri, about Anders... I thought about him while at the Gallows," Bethany said. "I... I felt so sorry about him, and he looked so miserable when we first met him... I might have mistaken my sympathy for something else. Something that wasn't actually there."

"You mean... you're not brokenhearted about him?" Riona asked, feeling suddenly relieved. "I was wondering a little that you hardly ever mentioned him in your letters!"

"I was... an inexperienced fool. If he ever comes back, I'll need to set him straight and apologize," Bethany said with a heavy sigh. "I've realized I-" she suddenly stopped and blushed deep crimson. "Uh, I mean, I wanted to ask what about yourself, though?"

"Me?" Riona appeared surprised, or at least hoped she did. "I, uh, have no idea, really. I've been too wrapped up in... well, you know what's been going on. My mind hasn't exactly been on those things." That was at least partly true. _Not that I actually know where I stand with Varric. I doubt he'll want to move in with me, though, he's probably too attached to that stinking hole of Hanged Man... and no, I'm not moving in there! In fact... I should probably go talk with him at some point..._

"Hey, Ri! Ri!" she finally realized Bethany was calling her name, too lost in her thoughts. "Got a bit sidetracked, huh? I wonder why!" Riona blushed lightly, when Bethany continued. "Seriously though, we need to speak a bit about what we'll do when the templars come knocking again. Sure, Alrik and Varnell are both gone now, thank the Maker, but they still got my phylactery and I'm an apostate on the run. I'm surprised they haven't tracked me down already."

Riona had to admit that was strange, indeed. The few days when Bethany was too weak to be moved proved a real nightmare. She knew that if the templars had come then, she would have been unable to hide her sister, and Bethany was physically unable to run. "I checked the basement yesterday. Remember those old passages we broke in through when we came for the will?" Bethany nodded. "Well, they lead out to Darktown, as you know. I asked Bodahn and Sandal to put in a few more doors with heavy bolts between the upper basement and the Darktown exits. If the templars come, you just need to dash for the basement, slam the doors behind you as you run and get out deep in the Undercity. It'll take them hours to get past all the doors and by then you'll be long gone."

"Hmm, I guess that works," Bethany agreed, having thought for a while. "Good thing you got those dwarves working for us, Ri. They're just amazing. All though Sandal does frighten me a little now and then."

"He is special, indeed. Remind me to tell you how he saved our Deep Roads expedition once-" at this point, Riona got interrupted by a knock on the doors. Shortly after, Bodahn's face appeared in the gap as the doors slowly opened.

"Many apologies, messere, but you have a visitor," the dwarf said.

"Is it Merrill?" Bethany asked, staring at Bodahn hopefully.

"No, it is not Mistress Merrill," Bodahn replied. "There is a heavily armed man downstairs, and he wishes to speak with Mistress Riona," Bodahn said. "I think he might be one of them templars."

A jolt ran through Riona's frame, as she looked at a suddenly pale Bethany. "A-alone?" she stammered.

"Why yes, Mistress," Bodahn nodded. "Knight-Commander, I believe he said he was."

"Ah," Riona let out a sigh of relief. "Cullen. I hope there's no reason for us to get too worried."

"He's a templar. That alone is reason enough to worry," Bethany shook her head adamantly.

"Oh, Bodahn, a word before I go downstairs to see him," Riona quickly said as the elderly dwarf was about to leave. "Please, next time there are templars at the doorstep, inform me before allowing them inside."

"My apologies, messere," Bodahn said, looking as if he had let Riona down, and also caused a tragedy of historically epic proportions in the process. "It will not happen again, rest assured."

"I did not mean to scold you, Bodahn, don't look so glum," Riona tried to cheer up the gloomy looking dwarf. "I just didn't give you clear enough instructions. It's just that Bethany now can't make it to the basement entrance without being seen, if you have already allowed the templars inside."

"You have to say, Ri, that's a pretty big flaw," Bethany shook her head.

"I'm starting to see that too, now," Riona agreed, then getting up from the floor. "Anyways, I better head downstairs and have a chat with Cullen. I don't think you need to worry though, sis," she gave Bethany a reassuring smile, at the same time realizing that Bethany would only truly relax once Cullen had left again.

As she descended downstairs, Riona saw Cullen standing in front of the fireplace, staring ponderously at the strange bird-thing statue mounted atop it. In his dashing, well-polished templar armor, he looked strangely out of place in this domestic, peaceful setting. "Ah, Hawke," he called out to her, as he noticed her approaching. "I have been told stories of your family estate. And I must say, none of them had been an exaggeration, it truly is a beautiful house."

"Thank you, Ser Cullen," she said, bowing her head lightly. "But just allow me to say that I'm pleased and surprised to see you outside your post at the Gallows. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I come as a bearer of bad news, Hawke. It has come to my attention that one of the templars at the Gallows, Ser Alrik, recently found a book of forbidden magic amongst your sister's possessions and condemned her to the Rite of Tranquility," Cullen spoke. "I'm sad to say this, Hawke, but your sister is gone."

"I'm... shocked. Horrified and shocked," Riona replied numbly. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now. She knew she was unable to convincingly act out the surprise of having only just learned of Bethany's _death_.

"I see the genuine grief in your eyes," Cullen said, and she could swear she saw something like a hint of amusement in his expression. "Allow me to impart a few more details about the entire affair. Considering you could not have been there to witness it yourself."

"...yes?" Riona managed, realizing she was appearing incredibly dumbstruck. She was getting completely outwitted and outmaneuvered by Cullen of all people.

"It is a curious thing, how amazingly pedantic Ser Alrik used to be, Maker preserve his spirit. He would take all precautions before actually bringing his prisoners to the dungeon and performing the Rite. This included all formal paperwork, stripping them of their Circle rank and assigning them to the ranks of the Tranquil. Also, ordering the removal and destruction of their phylactery. The archive of phylacteries must be kept up to date, you see, or else we would descend into unorganized chaos. And everyone knows that the Tranquil don't need phylacteries."

"You mean..."

"I am merely saying that had Bethany Hawke survived, her phylactery is destroyed and the Order would be unable to track down her whereabouts," Cullen said. "Sadly, all official records insist that Bethany Hawke is no longer with us. In the depths of the Gallows dungeon, we found seven bodies, six templars and their victim, a result of some... unexplained side effect of the Rite of Tranquility. Now, some may have erroneously suggested that this victim was actually a male, which is obviously impossible, since Bethany Hawke was a young lady, and we know for certain that nobody else could have been down there with them."

"...so what you are saying..."

"I don't know how much of this was carefully planned, Hawke, and how much was sheer accident," Cullen said pointedly, finally dropping his act. "But in the eyes of the Circle and the Templars, your sister is officially dead. Now, of course, I know otherwise. And if I were to search the upper floor, I am certain I would find something of interest." Riona felt suddenly cold from fear at his words. "But I will not do so. I have spoken with Orsino, and I believe the man when he says that your sister Bethany is one of the most stable and reliable users of magic he has seen over the years. I risk much with this decision, but I do only so because I believe you and your sister will have positive, stabilizing influence on each other. Prove me wrong, and I will not waste a moment before putting you both in the Gallows."

"I... I... don't know what to say," Riona finally managed.  

"You have made plenty of enemies, Hawke. Bethany's stay in the Circle was plagued with incidents that were the doing of those who wish you ill," Cullen continued. "It is in your best interests to keep them believing that your sister is dead. She has to keep a low profile from now on."

"Yes, Ser Knight-Captain," Riona bowed. "Thank you."

"I cannot condemn the murder of a templar, Hawke. Not even one as Ser Alrik. But what he was about to do to young Bethany, before putting her through the Rite... I can understand you," Cullen said, allowing himself a small smile.

"You must have heard of Alrik's Tranquil Solution," Riona decided to mention as denying her involvement was no longer necessary. "What will happen to it now?"

"Nothing. Meredith threw it out. So did the Grand Cleric, and the Divine," Cullen stared at her hard. "Trust me, Hawke. We're not the monsters mages believe us to be."

"Some of you aren't," Riona allowed herself a dry chuckle.

"Let me just warn you, though. Do not take arms against a templar again. I meant it when I said that we will never be friends, but... I don't want us to end up as enemies."

"I can only promise to try and do what is right," Riona replied simply. "As I have done so far, trying to be fair to either side. Of course, I know what happens to those who try to act as I do."

"What does happen to them?" Cullen asked, giving her a curious stare.

"They become despised by both sides they sought to reconcile," Riona replied bitterly. "But I am prepared for that. Even if I become hated by the majority of the templars and the mages, it is preferable to not staying true to myself."

"Then I will pray to Maker that it doesn't come to that."

"You will have to pray very hard, then," Riona replied. "As a frien-... someone I know, told me recently... there will come a day, when everyone in Kirkwall will have to choose a side..."

**~***~  
**

Later that evening, the two sisters received a visit by Fenris, the elf finally responding to a message Riona had left at his mansion, having been unable to find him for days.  He greeted Bethany kindly enough, congratulating them on their reunion, but doing so with such facial expression that Riona couldn't tell whether he still didn't think their reunion should have taken place behind the thick walls of the Gallows. _He'd make such a good templar_ , Riona decided at that. _I wonder if they take in elves?_

"I warned you about Anders, did I not?" Fenris said, as they had gathered around the table downstairs, Bodahn bringing up a cask of wine from the basement. "It was only a matter of time until he showed his true colors."

"So you've said, yes," Bethany said, making a grimace. "Usually right before continuing with lengthy warnings about Merrill."

"Feel free to ignore my words," Fenris shrugged. "So, about your note, Riona?" he turned towards her. "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yes," Riona nodded. "Do you know a woman by the name of Hadriana?"

Fenris' usually dark expression suddenly became thunderously frightening. "Where did you hear that name?" he snarled.

"Actually, I heard it," Bethany interjected. "While I was at the Circle, I overheard some mages talking that she'll be arriving in Kirkwall from Minrathous."

"When?" Fenris demanded.

Bethany shrugged. "I don't know how long does a journey from Minrathous take, really. Month, two months?"

"How do you know of her, Fenris?" Riona pressed.  
   
"She was the apprentice of Danarius, my former master," Fenris said, his lyrium markings glowing faintly as if reacting to his anger. Remembering Anders, Riona recoiled a little and saw Bethany do the same. "A thoroughly vile creature who mistreated and humiliated me on every turn. She ridiculed me as best as she could, and tortured me by denying me food or sleep. Perhaps it was even worse before I acquired these markings, but I have no memory of anything before that."

"What, you mean the ritual that gave you those markings stripped you of all memory?" Bethany blinked.

"It was the sheer agony of the process," Fenris replied darkly. "It broke something within me, forced the part of my life before the ritual to be shut off completely. I don't remember where I am from, how I became a slave..."

"Maybe Fenris isn't even your real name then?" Bethany wondered.

"It isn't," he replied. "It's just something that Danarius bestowed on me. I was his Little Wolf."

"That reminds me, did you see our own little wolf yet?" Riona asked quickly, trying to turn the discussion into something less brooding.

"You must mean the mabari. Why yes, he has attempted to hump my leg on several occasions by now," Fenris said in such serious voice that both sisters broke out in laughter.

"Well anyway, Fenris, I just wanted to warn you to be careful," Riona said. "You really need to be on guard if she is coming here to capture you. Maybe move out of the estate for a while, they will probably check there first."

"I don't believe so," Fenris shook his head. "I must have forgotten to mention that it isn't actually Danarius' mansion. It belonged to some Tevinter merchant, and it is likely that Danarius killed him. But that is why my former master has not shown any sign of interest about the estate."

"If you're sure that it's safe..." Riona said.

"I'm sure," Fenris nodded. "But these are good news, and I thank you both for them. I was growing tired of waiting for Danarius to move against me... even if it is not the Magister himself, it shows that he has clearly not forgotten about me and one way or another this will be resolved soon."

"There's just one thing I'd like to ask of you, should we encounter this Hadriana," Riona spoke. "I understand you will likely want to kill her, to which I have no objection, with the only request that you allow us to interrogate her first."

"What for?" Fenris asked, looking at her suspiciously. "What could you possibly want to learn from a twisted apprentice of a vile magister?"

"Bethany overheard something about the Tevinters having contacts with the Kirkwall mages, and we need to find out more who is under their influence," Riona said. "Surely that's a reasonable request you can promise to keep?"

Fenris stared at her intently, before finally grudgingly nodding. "Very well. I will honor your request."

**~***~**

Shortly after Fenris had left the Amell Estate, Riona got dressed and slipped outside. Bethany had been easy to talk into staying behind, first of all because she rather disliked the Hanged Man, secondly, she agreed with Cullen's advice to keep a low profile. When Riona arrived at the Hanged Man, the place sported a look of a very serious and bloody recent brawl, more so than usually. There were only a few patrons in the main hall, and behind the bar, Corff was wearing a bloody bandage around his head, looking highly displeased.

Slightly worried, Riona ran upstairs to knock on Varric's door and was very relieved when he let her in, looking at full health himself. "What happened downstairs?" Riona asked quickly as she slipped inside, into Varric's cozy and warm little private sanctum.

"Hah, you'll never believe who's back," Varric laughed.

Riona thought for a moment. "Uh, I've no idea, actually. I give up."

"Isabela."

"...that was her doing?" Riona blinked.

"Well, it all started from someone accusing her in cheating at the Wicked Grace," Varric explained. "It sort of escalated from there."

"Looked serious to me," Riona said, sitting down on the table. "Where is Isabela now, is she hurt? Did you learn where she has been all these months?"

"Afraid I didn't have a chance to talk with her before all this broke loose," Varric said regretfully. "It even spilled out in the streets, and so the guard were forced to intervene. I think I saw Aveline herself haul off our tied up pirate lass."

Riona chuckled. "Oh, she would have hated that. But I guess it won't be long before we see her out of the jail again, and hopefully we can catch up then."

"Yes... with Blondie gone, our little merry band seemed in danger of growing smaller and smaller," Varric said, looking a little saddened. "At least Bethany is back with us, she's such a sweet girl."

"We've had a lot to catch up with, as you can imagine," Riona smiled. She felt her cheeks get a little warm as she continued. "So I've left you alone because of that. I don't know if you're relieved or disappointed, though."

"Ah... yes, about that Hawke..." Varric looked very indecisive, a rare sight as it was. "I imagine you might want to talk."

"I feel like we should, but I don't know where to start," Riona admitted, feeling a little helpless. "I don't even know if I... if I didn't force you into something you didn't want to." Suddenly she felt like sobbing again.

"No, no, don't think that," Varric came closer and took her hand in his. "It is... not for the lack of wanting. But there are... many other things to consider."

"Such as?"

"You do have a complete understanding of your new status, I trust? As the scion of Hawke family, a surface dwarf of dubious reputation is hardly the companionship fitting for someone of your social standing. It could cast a dark stain upon your family name, and I can't do that to you after you have fought so much to clear it."

"So, I'm supposed to marry some Hightown snob and start popping out babies like a good, obedient wife," Riona sighed. "That's not for me, Varric. Besides, I doubt Beth and I should ever have children. They would likely have aptitude for magic, and to raise them in a world such as this... I don't think I can do that to my own child."

Varric caressed her hand gently as he spoke. "You are far too young to just decide that for the rest of your life. Maker, you've been through so much that I sometimes simply forget that you are... what, twenty-two?"

"Twenty-three," Riona grinned. "Almost got that right. But... sad as it is, I've been thinking about the same things that you just said. Maybe at my age I should be all about 'oh, love conquers all, let's forget what everyone else says and just be together, world around us be damned!'... but it just doesn't work that way, does it? At least not for long."

"Nope," Varric shook his head. "We probably should stop seeing each other like that."

"Though we probably could, still?"

"Absolutely. We could. Even if we shouldn't."

"Especially not right now," Riona said, grinning broadly. "Even if we could."

"You read my mind," Varric replied with a grin of his own, watching as Riona started to slowly remove her robe.


	50. Chapter 50

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

"So, they have finally let you out," Fenris stated with a sardonic chuckle as he rose from the bed, stretching. "Two weeks isn't so bad for all the trouble I hear you caused."

"Bah," Isabela snorted, lazily splayed on the bed, still breathing heavily, drops of perspiration on her skin of dark copper. "I'm going to pay back that Aveline somehow, I swear it."

"Well, to be fair, you did start it," Fenris said, knowing that he probably should not bait Isabela when she started to rant about Aveline being a pain in the backside.

"So what. You just don't put a friend behind bars for two full weeks, right? Don't tell me you are on her side now, or I'll start regret coming here in the first place!"  

"I can't speak too ill of her, I'm afraid," Fenris shrugged. "After all, it is because she conveniently closes her eyes at my squatting in this estate that I can still remain here. But forget about her, we have more interesting things to discuss than Aveline. Like where you have been all these months?"

 "Oh... it's a boring story really," Isabela tried. Fenris narrowed his eyes at her, until Isabela sighed in quiet acceptance. "Well, I tried making overtures to Castillon, see if he's still sore about the slaves and the relic. I tried to offer him a generous part of my share from the expedition. He took that, but didn't call off the bounty on my head. Just suspended it, as he gave me more time to come up with the relic."

"How much time?"

"Till the end of next year. I know, seems a lot doesn't it?" Isabela looked at him. "But, I haven't exactly had a lot of luck searching for it so far. I'm now trying to track down my former crew members one by one and... interrogating them to find out what they know. It is going very slowly."

"I wish you best of luck then," Fenris said. He reached out to take a bottle of wine from the table, removing the cork. "The last bottle of Aggregio. Just right for the occasion."

"You're making me feel all important here," Isabela grinned wickedly, as she stretched tantalizingly on the bed.   

"You are, though your return is not the only reason for it," Fenris smiled. "Today marks the anniversary of my escape from Danarius."

"Ah, your former master. Tell me more, it seems like a fascinating tale, full of blood, glory and death-defying odds."

"It happened on Seheron. There was a sudden and decisive qunari attack, literally out of nowhere, and the Tevinters were forced to flee in a hurry. There were not enough places for everyone on the escaping ships, so who do you think got left behind first?"

"The slaves?" Isabela ventured. "Ah, so it's more of a tale of getting abandoned than of an escape, is it?"

"It's not over yet," Fenris said, a little sharply. "I still had to escape the qunari attackers, remember? And I did so, helped by the local rebels, a group that called themselves The Fog Warriors."

"The Fog Warriors?" Isabela chuckled. "Not much of a name if you ask me." Fenris looked at her darkly, and she immediately assumed an apologetic expression. "Sorry, sorry, go on."

"Do not mock their memory. I became very fond of them during the months we spent together. They were bold, honest and very free with their affections," he saw Isabela's lecherous grin at that, hastily continuing. "Yes, that was involved too, if you must know. But then, one day, Danarius returned to collect his... investment. The Fog Warriors refused to give me up."

"I assume you kicked Danarius' ass back to the mainland," Isabela said.

"I'm afraid not. I slew The Fog Warriors one by one, until the very last."

"...but why? I... I thought you were fond of them!" Isabela's face held genuine horror.

"Because Danarius commanded me to," Fenris replied. Isabela still stared at him wide-eyed. "You see, at that time, I did not even understand what freedom meant. Even the months I had spent with The Fog Warriors was a dream I was sure would one day end. And when Danarius came back, I knew it had ended. It seemed so... inevitable. It seemed impossible to be something other than the weapon wielded by my master."

"Still... you managed to unsettle me, and not much can these days," Isabela admitted nervously. "Tell me, if Danarius would show up here this very instant and tell you to skewer me with your sword, you wouldn't listen to him?"

"Of course not," Fenris snorted. "I am not the same man I was on that day."

"But if you did not escape then..."

"I did. As I killed my fellows one by one, I felt something within me change. I realized that I could not go back to what I was. I ran, never to look back, got on a boat heading to mainland and then fled south. Eventually ending here in Kirkwall."

"That was quite the story," Isabela said. "I think I could now do with some of that Aggregio if you're the sharing type."

"Certainly," Fenris approached the bed again, sitting down, but instead of passing a glass to Isabela he gave her a light slap on the hip, then slowly rolling her over on her stomach.

"What is the mean-" then she gave a small squeal as she felt drops of wine falling on her skin, flowing along her spine and collecting at the small of her back, and soon enough she felt Fenris' lips and tongue against her skin, licking the wine up. "Hey, I wanted to drink the wine, not to be used as a glass," Isabela gave a token protest, despite enjoying his efforts.

"Very well," Fenris passed her the entire bottle, and she reared her head back, bringing it to her lips and taking several swigs, while Fenris still kept working on her back.

After a while, she teasingly rolled away, escaping his affections, chuckling at his frustrated expression. "So..." she said, passing the bottle back to him. "I hear a lot has been happening here while I was away."

"Yes, you could say that," Fenris nodded, hiding his irritation at her games. "Riona's sister first abducted by the templars, then freed again. Her mother killed by a blood mage. Anders losing himself to the demons and fleeing city. It... hasn't been boring."

"So, I gather. I heard a little from Aveline, when she deemed me worthy of speaking with," Isabela grumbled. "I almost wish I hadn't missed out on all that fun!"

"You're the first one referring to it as 'fun'," Fenris shook his head.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, sounds like you've had a lot of opportunities to comfort little Riona," Isabela grinned salaciously. "I will be disappointed to hear if you haven't made good on any of them."

"I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you then," Fenris admitted, perhaps a little ruefully.

"And why is that? Lack of trying?"

"She is just too damn frustrating," Fenris exclaimed, irritated. "Unpredictable, short tempered and still far too tolerant of her demon-loving friends."

"You know, if you want to bed an apostate mage, next time try speaking less about templars being in the right and how the Gallows is the right place for ones like her," Isabela suggested.

"Everything I've told her has proven true, so if she's intent on remaining stubborn and ignorant, I can't change that," Fenris shrugged. "Maybe I've just decided to never again pursue a mage and stick with much more agreeable and enchanting women."

"You would do that if you were smart..." Isabela grinned, finding herself being slowly pulled to Fenris' side of the bed.

**~***~**

_9:33 Dragon  
Ferelden, five miles north from city of South Reach_

Arl Eamon stopped in the deep snow, removing his helmet and carefully wiping the snow that had stuck in the visor. It had been snowing for three days straight, and the two entrenched armies had made no move towards each other because of it, not fancying their chances in such conditions. The Arl was leading a white horse by its bridle-rein, his new wife sitting atop it, wearing her thick white robes with silver embroidery and a collar of softest fur. Her dark hair had been pulled back in a tight bun and she wore a diadem around her head, as a placeholder for the crown of Ferelden they both believed was rightfully hers. She looked so calm, so majestic, almost otherworldly, as she stared ahead with such quiet confidence that seemed to have seeped over to everyone in their camp, despite being outnumbered by Anora's army, holding ground three miles across the rocky plain.

Every few hours, together with Teagan, they made the journey up to the watch post in the highest hillock in the vicinity to make sure the enemy made no movement. Of course, the guards would inform them at once if that happened, but somehow they felt the need to do something themselves, their appearance doing wonders for the morale of the troops.

"No change," Eamon remarked. "The snow has halted their advance, yes, but I am almost starting to wish we could get this over with."

"Patience, husband," Maythre replied from atop her horse. "We will gain nothing by forcing the issue here."

"Do you think we can't take advantage of the snow and poor visibility?" Teagan asked. "Perhaps there is an element of surprise to be had."

"And if our forces are spotted, we will be caught in the middle of the field, vulnerable to their cavalry charge," Maythre shook her head.

"With all due respect, my Lady, you are no general of the battlefield," Teagan dared to speak.

"Enough, Teagan," Eamon said, a little angrily. "We did agree to play the waiting game. We simply don't have the manpower right now to storm their position."

"And why do we not have the manpower? Because your marriage split the Bannorn right down the middle, as I predicted. You really could have played the waiting game then and we would not have to sit here like lame ducks." Eamon gave Teagan a highly displeased stare at that, but surprisingly Maythre's face remained completely impassive, as if Teagan's words had bounced off her.

"Perhaps we have the slightly largest half of the Bannorn's armies, but she has the Royal Guard of Denerim, experienced, battle hardened men, elite cavalry. Anora is so confident in them, she hasn't even called upon the templars," Teagan continued.

"Perhaps because the templars are having difficulties of persuading the Circle to walk against a fellow mage," Maythre smiled. "Something we will exploit in the near future."  
   
"If there will be a near future," Teagan pressed. "Where are your promised reinforcements, Lady Maythre? Where are they?"  

"On their way, as I told you," the would-be elven queen replied calmly. "But they should be here any day now. In fact," she suddenly turned her face westwards. "Snow makes it hard to see, but perhaps you can make it out, there between the hills."

Eamon and Teagan both peered ahead where Maythre had pointed at, eventually spotting a thin and dark slow moving line in the landscape of snow and rocks. "What... is that?" Eamon asked, astonished to note that he could not see the end of this line of reinforcements.

"King Bhelen's forces from Orzammar," Maythre replied, without any hint of smugness in her words. "Seasoned campaigners who are called regularly to stand up against the darkspawn. I believe the scales are slowly tipping into our favor again. And what is this?" she wondered, squinting to look ahead. "Those larger spots seem like... war golems! How considerate of dear Bhelen!"

"Golems?!" Teagan and Eamon exclaimed at once. "Anora is not prepared for that," Eamon added.

"So much the better," Maythre nodded.

"What did you have to give up and promise King Bhelen in order to get these forces?" Teagan demanded. "We have nothing to give, the royal coffers are said to be empty and land still decimated from the Blight!"

"Have faith, Teagan," Maythre said kindly, but it seemed to infuriate her disagreeable brother-in-law even more. "I am merely collecting on an old debt, there will be nothing to pay afterwards."

This much was almost true. Years ago, she had brought a kicking and screaming Bianca back to Bhelen, as he had requested, but she had not disclosed the location of the Anvil of Void to the king, thinking that she might have use for it one day herself, the golem creation an intriguing process to a curious blood mage. But now she had needed a bargaining chip, and the Anvil was perfect. Bhelen coveted it so badly, and Maythre knew she had condemned hundreds of dwarves to painful deaths as the ruthless king would undoubtedly resume golem creation at the first opportunity, but would she truly care for some hapless dwarves when the throne of Ferelden was at stake?

"I can just see Anora making overtures to Celene after this. Next battle we fight, it will be Bhelen's dwarves against Orlesian chevaliers and the Chantry templars," Teagan snorted.

"I can throw in an army of werewolves on our side, if you wish," Maythre suggested. "They are happy to help anytime I give a whistle. But I have fought the desire to include them simply because it might look a little... questionable for the regular folk."

"Even if nobody complained when they stepped up to save us all from the darkspawn in the streets of Denerim," Eamon sighed.

"You humans have short memories, it is a known fact," Maythre said, smiling.

"Are we to attack once the dwarves arrive, then?" Teagan asked, impatiently tapping on the hilt of his sword.

"That we are, Bann Teagan," Maythre nodded. "That we are..."

**~***~**

_Two days later, on the plains near South Reach_

"A brief summary will do, Cauthrien," Maythre spoke, as together with her trusted general they rode through the smoldering site of battle, bodies and their severed parts lying everywhere. She was atop her white mare, while dark armored Cauthrien rode her black stallion, sharp contrast in appearances even if their goal was united.

"They have lost roughly three thousand men, most of them from the Bannorn armies. Two hundred riders of the guard, which leaves them quite crippled," Cauthrien read from a small paper, prepared by one of her adjutants. "We have lost nearly as many, one thousand dwarves and one and half thousand men of the Bannorn. The first cavalry charge took most of them, even if the golems proved very effective against horses," Cauthrien pointed at a scene nearby, illustrating her words pointedly. A crippled warhorse, it's spine broken by a boulder thrown by a golem, lay underneath a tree. Up in the tree there were the remains of the unfortunate rider, pulled apart by a golem and tossed to rot in the branches, intestines hanging down like grotesque braids.

"Did we lose any golems?" Maythre asked hopefully.

"None at all," came the reply.

"Perfect," Maythre clapped her hands in rare expression of joy. "Cauthrien, we must minimize the losses of our human forces in the next battles to come, so I would ask you to plan your strategies accordingly. The dwarves are... expendable. Now that Bhelen has the Anvil, he won't care how many, if any, return."

"Duly noted," Cauthrien bowed her head.

"We must appear that it is the people of Ferelden who are taking the land back from the hated Queen who has lost their support, do you see? If we march into Denerim on the backs of the dwarves, golems and werewolves, it would simply not look good. Appearances are important, Cauthrien." The dark haired warrior simply nodded as they continued to ride through the corpse ridden battlefield. "How fares my husband?"

"Not so well, as you can imagine," Cauthrien replied. "He is taking Teagan's death very hard, he and his brother were very close."

"I should return to him shortly to be with him in this period of mourning," Maythre nodded.

"Such a... strange, foolish way to die, too," Cauthrien said.

"Did you see how it happened?"

"Yes, I fought nearby. He was fighting a Bannorn spearman and was about to put the man down, when he suddenly froze as if paralyzed. Before anyone could react, suddenly the spear came up and right through his chest, killing him instantly. I do wonder what happened that he did not defend himself against an easy blow to parry."

"Very strange indeed," Maythre agreed with a quiet smile on her lips. "I suspect we will never find out."

**~***~**

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"Enter," came the cold female voice, urging the frightened looking dwarven smith to enter the working office of Meredith Stannard together with Elsa, Knight-Commander's personal assistant. "Leave us, Elsa." The young Tranquil left immediately.

The dwarf had bent on his knees before her table, so that he had completely disappeared from her field of vision. "Rise, I can't speak to someone that I can't even see," Meredith said, a little irritated at the excessive humility. "You have been recommended to me as a true master of his craft, the best swordsmith to be found on the surface of Thedas. Are there any grounds to such glamorous praise?"

"It is not my place to say, messere," the dwarf said timidly. "But my blades have been used by King Maric of Ferelden and later, his son King Cailan."

"Suitable credentials, I would say," Meredith nodded. "What materials do you work with?"

"Oh, anything, you name it, messere," the dwarf replied, becoming far more assured when the talk moved to the field he was comfortable with. "Mostly silverite, veridium and all the other common materials, but I've worked with plenty of unique ingredients. Like dragonbone, crystalline orichalcum or lyrium..."

"So you have worked with lyrium," Meredith stared piercingly at the craftsman.

"Messere knows very well that this resource is hard to obtain legally on the surface," the dwarf said diplomatically. "Thus my experience working it is not impressive. Mostly applying coatings of liquid lyrium."

Meredith reached for a box under her table and brought it over to the dwarf. "I will tell you what needs to be done. But first, you will swear that everything discussed here today will never reach the ears of others. The consequences of betraying the trust of the Knight-Commander would be very severe."

"Please, messere," the dwarf said simply. "It is not only my skill with the blacksmith hammer that has earned me my reputation, it is also my discretion towards my customers. I swear that all details of our conversation will remain between us."

"Good," Meredith said, opening the box and removing the idol. "What do you think, Master Dwarf? It is a form of lyrium, is it not?"

The smith took the idol in his rough hands, rubbing thoughtfully at the idol's surface. "It is lyrium, but not of the kind I have ever seen before."

"Can you craft something from it?"

"Are you certain you wish to destroy this... whatever it is?" the dwarf asked, staring at the idol.

"Yes. A heretical symbol made from the purest of sources, I consider its current state an insult to the Maker," Meredith said harshly. "Melt it, warp it, do whatever it takes to mold it, and craft me a sword from it."

"A sword, you say..." the dwarf mused thoughtfully. "There might not be enough... perhaps a silverite base with a coating from this... whatever it is, but I feel it is some kind of lyrium. Very strange!"

"I want you to start working on it immediately," Meredith spoke, returning to sit at her desk. "I trust Elsa has explained to you the other details of our arrangement. You are to use the templar workshop for this assignment. You will not leave the Gallows until the sword has been completed. Is that clear?"

"Clear as it could be, messere," the dwarf bowed. "I have already been led through the facilities and they are more than suitable." He hesitated for a moment. "...just to make sure there are no misunderstandings about my fee..."

"Two thousand gold sovereigns, as agreed," Meredith snapped icily. "Now leave and be aware that I will stop by the forge every day myself to monitor your progress."

"Of course, messere," the dwarf bowed again, grabbed the box and quickly disappeared outside, only to knock timidly a moment later and poke his head back into Meredith's office. "Pardon me, messere, but I forgot to ask what type of sword you would like me to craft?"

However, Meredith's answer made the dwarf wish he had not bothered asking. As the Knight-Commander raised her head from the parchment she had been studying, there was a strange light in her eyes as she spoke. "It will tell you itself," she said, in a deep voice. "Now, leave!"


	51. Chapter 51

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Several weeks passed, and soon the familiar, dry and scorching weather returned to the arid streets of Kirkwall. In the Amell Estate, everything seemed to be running its course, Bethany still shared room with Riona, hesitant to go outside much, Spot was quickly growing into a fierce and ferocious defender of the household, and Bodahn and Sandal still kept everything clean and tidy, while running good profit in their little armor and enchantments shop.

Not much was heard from the others in this time. Riona still continued to see Varric now and then, but lately the dwarf had been very busy while trying to pick up a lead on Bartrand's location. Fenris was laying low and trying to avoid the Tevinters, who by all accounts should have arrived in the city by now. Of Anders there still was no trace, and they were not sure that the young Warden was even still alive. Isabela was here and there as well, but so preoccupied with her search for the relic, she and Riona had not even sat down to have a proper talk after her return.

Lastly, there was Merrill, who was a constant guest to the estate, and few days back had timidly picked up a thread of conversation she had first mentioned to Riona months ago, even before Bethany's rescue. The elf revealed that she had been stumped and frustrated with the lack of progress in repairing the eluvian, that now only required a few finishing touches. Merrill reasoned that to complete her restoration of the mirror, she needed a special tool, _arulin'holm_ , held by the Keeper of her clan, but to acquire it she had to appeal to Marethari, who according to Merrill had a 'disappointed frown that turns your bones to a jelly'.

Riona and Bethany had laughed about that description, and immediately promised to help, but not before prodding Merrill with more and more questions, just to make sure the entire idea hadn't come from a 'helpful' spirit of the Fade. When asked if the demon couldn't have simply aided her to finish the mirror without the tool, they were glad to hear Merrill reply that yes, such option was open to her, but the price the 'spirit' had asked was not one she was willing to pay.

And so, on the morning of one warm spring day, not a single cloud in the sky, a company of three mages and a trusty dwarf set out from the Amell Estate and set a course directly to Sundermount... only to be interrupted at the gates of the city, when they were approached by a familiar white-haired elf with a sword on his back, his bright lyrium markings appeared to be sparkling a little in the blinding sunlight.

"Riona!" Fenris called out, running towards them. "I need to speak with you!"

"Fenris?" Riona was honestly surprised to see him. "What's going on?"

"I know where Hadriana and the Tevinters are," the elf replied, his lips forming a thin line. "There is an old slaver base near the Sundermount. But I need your help to deal with them, I spied one of the slavers returning from the city and learned they are too numerous for me to handle alone."

"Well... and I did say I wanted to interrogate Hadriana, remember?" Riona reminded him. Fenris nodded impatiently. "It's just that we were heading to see Merrill's clan on Sundermount."

"I could travel with you," Fenris suggested. "And after you have dealt with the elves, we could take care of the slavers. It seems they are camped nearby. How does that sound?"

Riona opened her mouth to speak. Bethany and Varric looked indifferent, but the panicked expression in Merrill's large green eyes spoke that this was a bad idea, exactly what she felt herself. But she couldn't really tell Fenris to go and deal with the slaves on his own, they might often disagree on things, but he was still their friend. "Well, sure," she said. "It'll probably be boring, so don't say we didn't warn you."

"That is fine," Fenris shrugged. "I will spend the trip imagining all the various ways in which to kill Hadriana."

"After I've spoken to her, right?" Riona asked. Fenris nodded, but she still couldn't help exchanging worried glances with the others as they set on their path towards the Sundermount.

Once they arrived at the elven camp, they immediately saw that Merrill's fears and reluctance to return were well grounded. Even if spoken in elven tongue, Riona could well sense the frosty and downright unfriendly undertones in the words Merrill was 'greeted' with back amongst her clan. At least no one appeared willing to force their violent expulsion from the camp, but Riona wasn't sure that would not have happened if Merrill had returned here on her own. Riona looked around, trying to spot Feynriel amongst the elves, but she could not see him anywhere and an unkind reply from the clan's master craftsman Ilen revealed that the lad was tired and sleeping.

Shortly after they stood before Marethari, the clan's Keeper, looking much the same as Riona remembered her, if only with few more wrinkles on her elderly face. "Keeper!" Merrill exclaimed urgently, making Marethari turn away from the burning fireplace she had been facing.

"You return to us, _da'len_ ," the Keeper said, allowing a small smile. "Have you reconsidered this path at least?"

"No, Keeper," Merrill replied, having exchanged quick glances with Bethany and Riona, as to gather strength. "I have come to ask for the _arulin'holm_ that you keep."

"I see. You still wish to rebuild the eluvian?" Marethari sounded disappointed, her frown now directed not to just Merrill, but extended to them all, making Riona feel uncomfortable as well.

"You don't have to approve, Keeper," Merrill replied bravely. "I'm invoking _vir sulevanan_ , as is my right. Give me any task, and I will complete it."

"Well, I'm glad I am still allowed to disapprove, at least," the Keeper said, clearly displeased. "But it is your right. I will give you a service to perform, if you insist."

"Wait, wait," Riona intervened, looking at Merrill. "What did you invoke just now?"

Marethari stepped in quickly to clarify. "Our history belongs to all Dalish, child, so our clan's most cherished relics can be claimed by anyone. Any Dalish can perform a service for their clan and claim ownership of the item. For a time. That is what Merrill has invoked. Even if she has chosen to live apart, she is still one of the People."

"Right," Riona nodded. "So, what is Merrill's task?"

"A Varterral has laid its lair in a nearby cavern, and has claimed the lives of three hunters already," Marethari spoke. "Seek it out and slay it, so that no one else falls to its anger. Do this, and the _arulin'horn_ will be yours. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent." Having said that, Marethari turned back towards the fire, signaling that the conversation was finished.

And so they withdrew from the camp, followed by cold glares, heading up the path towards the mountaintop where years ago they had brought Flemeth back to the world of the living. Even though the mountainside looked much the same as Riona always remembered, it did not _feel_ the same as before. She had felt the whispers of the Fade spirits on their previous visit, but they had grown into louder cries by now, making her distinctively uncomfortable, and by the looks on Bethany's and Merrill's face, they felt much the same.

"Something isn't right here," Bethany said, looking around as if expecting an attack. "Whatever it is, it has tore the Veil even thinner than before."

"I can feel it too," Merrill nodded. "Perhaps it has also spooked the Varterral into attacking our people."

"Perhaps it is the work of your own blood magic that you carry with you," Fenris suggested.

Merrill was about to make a snappy retort, when Riona quickly cut in to try and defuse the situation. "I don't think it works like that, Fenris," she said. "I mean, we only just got here."

"Yes, I've noticed your insistence on blood magic being completely harmless," the elf replied, and now Riona felt forced into snapping back at him, but fortunately Varric intervened just in time.

"So, this Varterral creature, what exactly is it?" he asked, looking at Merrill.

"They are ancient guardians from the times of Arlathan, created from the elements of rock, tree, wind and rain, and left behind by our ancestors to guard their most sacred treasures, while the elven empire crumbled to dust," Merrill explained. "Why would it be here, though, I can't say. There is nothing to guard here, but... has it been driven mad and corrupted by the Fade spirits, so that it no longer recognizes that the hunters meant it no harm?"

"I guess when you use words 'ancient' and 'guardian' together, it's not to describe something that will topple over just from light prodding with a stick..." Riona sighed.

"Hey, Hawke, at least we're keeping up with the tradition of nobody just handing things over to us because we ask nicely," Varric laughed, winking at her.

"Obviously, I haven't fought one myself before," Merrill said. "But yes, I would think they are very dangerous. A five legged giant spider like creature that moves at surprising speed."

"Spiders?" Bethany paled. "G-g-great. I hate spiders!"

Fenris pointed right ahead as they walked on. "That looks like a cavern of sorts," he ran forward to examine it more closely. "Footprints of at least three elves, here," Fenris said, having stared at the dark soil at the cave entrance. "I would say this is it."

"That wasn't here before," Merrill looked at the menacingly dark cave entrance, her words echoing Riona's thoughts.

"Landslides are not too uncommon here, Daisy," Varric said. "One might have opened a passage deeper into the caverns."

"We need to explore it, not stand here and talk about it all day," Fenris decided, heading in first, the others following closely, mages summoning some light to illuminate the cramped caves.

Just as the caverns started to widen out, they came upon the first of the missing hunters, or rather what was left of it. It did not seem as if he had fallen prey to the Varterral though, the man's chest clearly pierced by a rusty sword. As if to answer their unspoken questions, hordes of reanimated corpses immediately rose from the very ground and shuffled towards them, crude weapons in hand, persistent in their single-minded urge to kill. They were dispatched with reasonable ease, and Merrill sat down to check her former clansmate for some possessions to take back to his family, coming away with an intricate elven amulet.

"Poor Radha," she whispered. "Creators give you peace, _lethallin_."

"He looked to have been taken by surprise," Fenris remarked. "If he was sent here on his own, he didn't stand a chance."

"The Varterral is not supposed to attack our people," Merrill said. "And the living dead... should not be this close to the camp. Something is very wrong here."

"Let's just move on and find out," Fenris said quickly, moving past her and down the next passage.

Not long after they came upon the body of another hunter, also looking to have fallen victim to the possessed corpse attack. Harshal had managed to single-handedly put down all the corpses, but then had bled out while desperately trying to crawl out of the cavern of death. Crying, Merrill made a promise to bring the news of his death to Ineria, the elf's wife. After giving Merrill some time to compose herself, they soon continued.

The third hunter had been slain close nearby, a disturbing gaping hole in his chest, result of a devastating blow. "This is more likely to be the Varterral's work," Varric concluded, having stared at the body for some time.

"I agree," Fenris nodded. "Pin him down with its four legs and drive the fifth through his chest like a lance. Effective and unavoidable."

"...thank you for the cheerful summary," Riona gulped as she watched Merrill remove an amulet from the dead elf's chest. "Hey... come to think of it, this one looks familiar."

"Chandan," Merrill said quietly. "May the Trickster never find you in the Beyond."

"He was the one who was very rude to us after we rescued him, wasn't he?" Bethany noted.

"Yes," Riona said. "Not that I would wish this upon him just for annoying us."

"I will remember him from... happier times," Merrill said, straightening up and staring forward in the darkness. "It must be close now. We need to be careful."

Riona cast another glance at Chandan's broken body. "I'll agree with that," she said, unable to suppress a shiver.

"Halt," Fenris suddenly said, raising his hand, after they had been carefully navigating the  cave for a brief while. "I heard something."

"Is it the vartr-... thing?" Bethany whispered, nervousness making her forget the name of the beast.

"I don't think so... unless it runs on two legs like a human or an elf," Fenris replied, still gripping the hilt of his sword tightly. Moments later, a young elf came into the view, panting heavily from the running, as if something chasing him was closely behind.

Relief spread across the young elf's features as he noticed them. "Praise Creators, I thought I was doomed! The Keeper forbade me from coming here, but I just had to see what had happened to my friends, had to try and sav-" then he froze in his tracks while approaching them, his eyes suddenly threatening to pop out of their sockets. "Merrill?!"

" _Aneth ara_ , Pol," Merrill said, smiling gently. "Are you hurt? We've come to help."

"To help?" Pol laughed hysterically. "As if! Just stay... stay away from me!" Merrill recoiled from the other elf's words, as if having been slapped in the face.

"What is your problem?" Riona snapped, irritated at this unreasonable reaction towards her friend. "Why do you think Merrill is going to do something bad to you?"

"Don't you know who she is?" Pol yelled at her, then turning around and fleeing back where he had come from, apparently preferring Varterral's gentle company to Merrill's. "Creators, help me! Someone!" he shouted as he ran, making absolutely sure everyone in the cave heard his hysterics.

"We have to catch him before the Varterral does," Merrill said determinedly, breaking into a run after her unreasonable clansmate.

"Someone has made sure you have quite the reputation, it seems," Riona added thoughtfully while following the elf. "I just wonder for what purpose."

"I don't think making the clan aware of her blood magic is something that they should be reprimanded for," Fenris spoke. "It is not untrue, after all, and demands caution."

"But she's trying to help them!" Riona exclaimed, feeling very exasperated. "Ah, I give up, I won't argue, I will probably have an easier time convincing that Varterral... thing."

"Speaking of Varterral..." Varric suddenly halted his run in front of everyone, and the others almost bumped into him to witness a disturbing scene ahead. A grotesque creature in height of at least five or six yards, loomed over a fallen elf, the prey struggling desperately to break free. The Varterral's sturdy legs looked like made of dead, grey bark-less wood, as they held Pol pinned to the ground, the fifth leg raised high, ready to pierce the young hunter's chest.

Merrill was the first to release a deadly spell at the creature, Bethany and Riona following her example immediately, but the spear-leg came down before the bolts of magic reached the ancient guardian. Pol's last cry before his death echoed across the cavern, as the Varterral was knocked aside a moment too late, Fenris immediately charging it bravely with his sword drawn, while the others tactically spread around the room, trying to avoid getting charged all in a cluster by the deceptively speedy guardian.

The ensuing battle was long and chaotic, and nobody walked away from it without several injuries of some sort. Everyone had suffered burns from the creature's corrosive spit, and Fenris had been pounded rather mercilessly in the melee, requiring several healing potions and a spell from Riona to get him back on his feet again. In the end, the guardian had crumbled, amidst Merrill's dire warnings that as long as there was anything for it to guard, it would slowly rebuild itself, no matter how badly hurt it was.

While Varric was busy searching for whatever artifacts the creature had been guarding, Merrill had sagged on her knees next to Pol's body, staring at her fellow elf with sadness and incomprehension. "Why did he run?" she whispered. "He was more frightened of me than of the Varterral... as if I was a monster."

"Is that really so surprising?" Fenris asked. "You **are** a monster."

"Oh, sure," Riona appeared next to Fenris, glaring daggers at the elf. "Very noble of you. Kick her some more when she's down, why don't you."

"It needed to be said," Fenris replied darkly, before turning around and stomping away, towards the exit of the cave.

"Because nobody can be offended by what you think is truth, right?" Riona shouted after him, but Fenris did not react, disappearing in the dark tunnels.

"Just ignore him, Ri," Bethany said quietly, holding Merrill tightly against her chest.

"Something... something is very wrong here," Merrill managed in-between sobs, holding on to Bethany. "I would have expected this from someone like Chandan... but Pol, I always thought... he was different." The elf sniffed mightily as she continued. "He was a city-born, worldly, he came to join us from Denerim. I thought if anyone would understand me it might be him..."

"At least the Varterral has been put down," Riona said gently. "We can talk to the Keeper and get you... that thing we came from."

"That is true," Merrill said, rising together with Bethany and wiping her cheeks. "At least some small consolation, if the Keeper keeps her word. I... no, I cannot imagine she won't."

"We'll be there to back you up, Merrill," Bethany said, supporting their elven friend as they started the trek back outside.  
   
"Did you find anything, Varric?" Riona said, remaining a little behind to wait for the dwarf.

Varric emerged from a dark corner empty handed. "Can't say I did," he admitted. "Strange. Didn't Daisy say it was supposed to be guarding something?"

"Yep," Riona nodded. "Maybe someone had already got to the treasures. In which case, bad news for you, Ser Varterral. You're not coming back to haunt us again." She stuck out her tongue at the clumsy pile of limbs where the guardian had fallen.

"Come on Hawke, let's move," Varric urged, taking her hand. "The others have left already."

Shortly after they arrived back in the elven camp to share the distressing news with Marethari, only to see Fenris there already, chatting with Keeper animatedly. Riona's anger surfaced again, but she knew better than to make a scene in front of all these elves, keeping her expression neutral as she led Merrill and the others to approach Marethari.

"The Varterral is dead," Riona said, as Merrill quietly passed the belongings of the dead hunters over to Marethari.

"So I was told," the Keeper replied. " _Ma serannas_ , child. I will be able to sleep easier now, knowing we won't lose any more people to it."

"Pol was also down in the cave," Merrill spoke up. Marethari did not appear surprised, likely Fenris had managed to inform her of that as well. "He fled at the sight of me, right into the Varterral, as if I were a monster. I see the way my clan stares at me," she exclaimed, her voice breaking from emotion. "Like I'm worse than the Blight. Have you anything to do with this, Keeper?"

"Many among us fear that you will bring back the corruption with your work on the mirror. It is my place as a Keeper to warn them of such dangers," Marethari replied calmly, before her face turned softer as she spoke to Merrill passionately. "It is not too late to come back to us, _da'len_. Reconsider, there is no need for you to live alone."

"What? You... you turn the clan against me like this, and... and you expect me to... to come back?" Merrill gasped. "I will never return to you! Never!"

"Merrill, the eluvian is a trap, understand this! It cost us Tamlen, it led you to blood magic, will you let it twist you even further away from who you are?" Marethari raised her voice as she spoke.

"And what am I?" Merrill asked challengingly.

Keeper Marethari sighed with resignation and turned to Riona. "Hawke. Because Merrill won't listen, I give this heirloom of the clan in your safekeeping," she retrieved an elaborately carved thin white rod with a golden handle and handed it to Riona. "Please, do not allow Merrill to use it, I beg you."

But Riona crossed her hands on her chest and refused to accept it. "It was Merrill who issued the _vir sulevenan_. Your agreement is with her. Will you go back on your word?"

For a moment there, Riona thought she saw a flicker of anger in the Keeper's eyes, before her face hardened as she wordlessly passed the _arulin'holm_ to Merrill, who snatched it almost greedily, fearing the Keeper would take it back in the last moment. "Now, I ask you to leave this camp," Marethari said sternly. "Your presence... makes me weary."


	52. Chapter 52

_9:33 Dragon  
Slopes of Sundermount_

The abandoned slaver den that Fenris had scouted out was no more than two hour's travel from the Dalish camp and the white-haired elf led them at a blistering pace, still appearing dissatisfied with how the events had unfolded with the Keeper handing the _arulin'holm_ to Merrill. Out of breath and trying to keep up with Fenris, the others had only a few opportunities to exchange a few words, but being concerned for Merrill's state of mind, Riona looked to pick up the conversation while they were briskly navigating the narrow passages leading away from the Dalish camp.

"I notice you keep pulling it out and looking at it, as if to make sure it's real," Riona said, seeing that Merrill was possessively holding the _arulin'holm_ again.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Merrill admitted. "I can't quite believe you made the Keeper part with it. I'll never be able to make it up to you."

"Nonsense," Bethany cut in, smiling. "I just hope you'll be careful with it. Maybe we should be there when you try to use it?"

"I would not oppose that," the elf nodded gratefully. "There should be no danger, but one can't be too sure. This thing is as old as Arlathan and the eluvian itself, I wouldn't be surprised if we only knew of very few capabilities of the _arulin'holm_."

"But you are sure that it will help you fix the mirror, right?" Bethany asked.

"Well... I don't know for certain. But it is from the same ancient age of our people. If I am to repair the eluvian without the demon's help, I have to try. You agree with that, surely."

"Absolutely," Riona nodded. "Still, I can't imagine it's an easy decision to make. Fix the eluvian and be forever banished by your clan. Forsake your life's work and ambition and get accepted..."

"Do you think I would be accepted even if I gave up my research, my blood magic?" Merrill replied angrily, but Riona knew it was not aimed at her. "I often felt alone even before I found the shard and started to dabble with blood magic. I was loathed by all and everyone when my decision to resign as the First was made known to the clan. If I crawled down on my belly to them right now, what do you think I can expect?"

"Humiliation? And I am not advising that you should subject yourself to it," Riona shrugged. "Though it felt as if Marethari genuinely cares for you and wishes you the best, but... why turn the clan against you as she has done?"

"And then there's the matter of the... spirit influence that we felt, even without Merrill's interfering," Bethany reminded them. "We still don't know where that came from..."

"Indeed..." Riona said, then suddenly a thought occurring to her. "...they said he was sleeping. Maybe... no, it couldn't be, could it?"

"What are you thinking, sis?" Bethany looked at her oddly.

"Feynriel," her reply was curt, as Fenris decided to stop at that moment, pointing ahead.

"There's the entrance," he indicated a barely visible crack in the cliff side, bushes and large ferns growing around it and disguising it very well. "We should be careful. There were many such holdings once, especially in the mountains, where individual slavers kept private pens," Fenris explained. "They were designed to protect against raids by fellow slavers. No doubt it's why Hadriana chose this place."

"Well, she shouldn't be expecting an attack, really," Riona said.

"Unless you've not been careful in your mission of spying, Broody," Varric chuckled.

"I have," Fenris snapped. "If this will turn out to be a waste of time, it won't be because of me." With that, he started to inch closer to the entrance, the others following. In order to preserve secrecy, there were no guards placed outside of the holding, but they were certain to find the den very well defended on the inside.

At first this didn't prove to be true. The first two rooms, walls of red granite blocks with grotesque drawings of the Old Gods of Tevinter on them, turned up empty, it did not look as if any slaves had been kept in the cells alongside the wall either. As they moved further, however, they came upon a grizzly scene of a man's dissected body lying on a table, drained of all blood.

Fenris briefly touched the desecrated flesh, with an expression of grim satisfaction stating that the slavers were still present in the compound since the corpse wasn't even cold yet. "See for yourself, the legacy of the magisters," he said briefly, walking away from the table.

Riona only looked at the victim briefly, and Merrill turned away quickly as well. "They sacrifice the unwilling?" the elf stated the obvious without thinking, rattled by the grim sight.

"Is that so hard to believe? You're only a step away from it yourself," Fenris snapped, walking over to the door leading further.  

"That's not true," Merrill said, looking close to tears. "Why do you keep saying that?" She turned to Riona. "Why does he keep saying that?"

"Believe what you will," Fenris shrugged. "In my experience mages always manage to justify their need for power."

Riona walked up to Fenris, and gave him an angry stare. "You will stop harassing her like that. I mean it!"

"I don't understand how can you still defend her, after what a blood mage did to your own mother," Fenris gave no sign of deferring to Riona's order, simply walking away and opening the doors leading deeper into the compound.

"Do not speak of my mother!" Riona hissed after him, clenching her fists tightly.

"Easy," Varric whispered to Riona as he passed by, briefly laying his hand on hers, a gesture missed by the others. "We're here to fight slavers, not each other." Riona held her breath for a while, then exhaled heavily, following, Bethany and Merrill behind her.

Shortly afterwards they came upon the first group of slavers, seated around a table and lazily playing cards and drinking, but the surprise element of their attack rather failed when a sneaking Bethany stepped on a pressure plate and nearly incinerated Merrill with a jet of flame, suddenly streaming from the nearby wall. The slavers tried to rally, but Fenris fought them like an elf possessed, limbs flying left and right as he tore through their ranks, quickly ensuring that none of their opponents managed to escape to warn Hadriana or anyone else about their sanctum coming under attack.

The next group met a similar fate, being rather surprised at the sudden appearance of their attackers and even less prepared to do battle than the previous opponents, possibly because they had been in the process of having some fun with an unfortunate blonde-haired elven girl. They fell quickly, but as Fenris and Varric were mopping up the last stragglers, they heard the sound of doors on the opposing side snapping shut, as someone had seen them and now rushed off to inform their mistress about the arrival of Riona and her friends.

Riona, Bethany and Merrill meanwhile aided the poor girl as much as they could, helping her get dressed, Riona offering her a healing potion more as a means of doing something to help her deal with the immediate shock. Interrogating the young woman was not possible in such state, though her own confused mutterings disclosed at least some facts that painted a clear picture of what had happened here. The girl's name was Orana, and her father had served as Hadriana's cook. Apparently, earlier Hadriana had found something wrong with the soup her father had prepared, and Riona immediately got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized to whom the mutilated corpse of the blood sacrifice had belonged. With Orana's father out of the way, there was no one to protect her, and the guards had not wasted any time in acting on their basic desires.

The girl broke into crying and lamentation, once she learned that Riona's plans definitely included eventual execution of Hadriana, she at first begged them not to hurt the magister, tearfully explaining that she would have nothing to do, no one to serve, if Hadriana were gone. She claimed to be a good cook and diligent at cleaning the house, asking if Fenris would then be her new master, an idea that made Fenris look positively horrified.

"This gives me an idea," Riona suddenly said, an idea forming in her mind, as she looked at the sobbing girl. "I could take you with me."

The girl looked ecstatic at being considered as useful, while Fenris looked thunderous. "I didn't realize you were in the market for a slave," he glared at her.

"Oh, please," Riona sighed. "I'm going to give her a job. With a salary and everything. I'm not one of your bloody magisters, why won't you believe me!"

"...I'm sorry," Fenris said awkwardly. "I misunderstood you. You would be doing a noble thing by taking her in with you."

"Thank you," Riona said, managing a smile, as she felt herself relax a little. She turned to the girl again. "You should wait for us outs-..." then she realized that the mangled body of what might have been the girl's father was in the way between them and the exit. "Uh, on second thought, wait for us here. We should be back soon."

"V-very well, Mistress," Orana managed, a little fearfully. "...what is 'salary'?" she looked for an explanation from each one of them in turn, even Fenris smiling a little at the question.

"Let's move onward," he said then, leading them towards the doors that someone had left through to bring news to Hadriana, but fortunately they hadn't thought to bolt or barricade the exit, so the group of five ended up in another empty corridor, an ambush likely lying in wait for them.

As they arrived in a large hall around the next corner, it became clear that Hadriana had used the time to prepare well. The blue robed magister was encircled by a sphere of protective magics, shielded by six of her bodyguards, two snarling mabari hounds and several shades guarding their flanks. "You've made a grave mistake in coming here, slave," Hadriana spoke coldly, ordering her troops to attack, herself starting to channel a spell.

The mabari broke into their charge quickly, but Fenris would not be denied of his vengeance. He danced past the first charging animal, taking its front paws off with a powerful swing, then quickly bending low and raising his sword to cut open the second mabari from its muzzle to tail during a jump. The dead animal fell at the feet of Merrill and Bethany, making both young women cry out from the terrible sight. Riona also felt momentarily paralyzed, her imagination supplying her with a mental image of her beloved Spot in the place of these unfortunate beasts that Hadriana had sent at them.

A powerful projectile immediately lifted Fenris off his feet and carried him several yards before crushing him against the wall with a pained groan. Riona and Bethany did a good job of slowing the enemy advance with their frost spells, while Merrill made vines spring from the gaps between the granite tiles and seize the ankles of their attackers, rooting them to the spot, as Varric and Bianca worked tirelessly, picking off one victim after another.

When the battle seemed almost under control, Riona suddenly felt herself hit by the same dreadful spell that Quentin had used against her months ago, paralyzing her in place and making all her innards twist and pull as if someone's hands were inside her, tearing her apart from the inside. Bethany and Varric were caught by the spell as well, only Merrill remained unaffected, but she was facing two of the guards on her own and Fenris was only now slowly starting to gather his bearings.

Then there was a quiet groan behind their backs, and a sound of a dagger slicing unprotected flesh. A quiet word from Merrill followed, and shortly after one of the soldiers menacing her suddenly turned on his comrade, putting a sword in his gut. Hadriana did not have time to react to the sudden realization that she was not the only blood mage on the field of battle, as the next spell coming from Merrill stunned her, rendering her immobile and helpless. Having gotten up to his feet, Fenris charged the magister, punching her in the face and knocking the staff away from her hands as Hadriana landed on the stone floor, defeated. The battle had been won.

"You don't want to kill me," Hadriana wheezed, backing away from Fenris, as he slowly moved towards her.

"There is only one person I wish to kill more than you," the elf said sharply, making the frightened magister appear almost as scared as Orana had looked minutes ago.

"Please... I have information you will find useful," Hadriana begged. "I will give it to you in exchange for my life."

"I don't think so. The location of Danarius won't do me much good," Fenris shook his head. "I think I would rather prefer to slay his pet pupil."

"After we have interrogated her, right?" Riona intervened. "Right?" But Fenris gave no indication of having heard her.

"You have a sister," Hadriana said suddenly. Riona could swear she saw Fenris stagger from surprise. "I know where she is. You wish to reclaim your old life? Let me go and I will lead you to her." She eyed Fenris frantically. "So... do I have your word?"

Fenris sat on his knees next to Hadriana. "Yes. You have my word," he said heavily, in a tone that made Riona wary.

"Fenris..." she said, warningly. Again, there was no reaction from the elf.

"Her name is Varinia, she is Qarinus, serving a magister named Ahriman," Hadriana rattled off quickly.

"Not a slave?" Fenris demanded.

"No, she is a servant girl, not a slave," the magister replied hurriedly. "Do you believe me? Can I go? Please, say you believe me!"

"Yes... yes, I do believe you..." Fenris said slowly, his body starting to glow in that familiar blue color of lyrium as he brought his hand to Hadriana's chest, the mortified woman looking at him in helpless desperation, realizing his intent.

"Fenris! STOP!!" Riona shouted, but to no use. Fenris thrust his hand forward, deep into Hadriana's chest, slowly crushing her heart, and doing so less than mercifully. Riona had never heard anyone scream in such indescribably excruciating, tortured pain, that seemed to last for eternity and the memory of which would contribute for many sleepless nights to come. If she hadn't been so incredibly angry at Fenris, she would probably be sick in the corner much like Bethany was right now, or at least looking vaguely green in the face like Merrill.

Finally, Fenris released Hadriana's body, letting it topple on the floor, an expression of utter horror etched on her once beautiful face. "We are done here," the elf said, getting up from the floor and turning to leave, suddenly finding Riona in his way.

"No, we're not done here," she snarled, reaching out to grab him by the hand, but finding her own wrist seized roughly and then pushed aside. "I'm talking to you, Fenris! Face me when I'm speaking with you!" she shouted, seeing that the elf was about to walk away. "Face me, coward!" these words did catch his attention.

"Not big on your promises, are you," Riona said, forgetting to be afraid of the menacing elf, as Fenris stormed back towards her. "I wonder how far is the day when you decide that I deserve a similar fate. Or Bethany. Or Merrill."

"Her deal was worthless," Fenris spat at Hadriana's broken body. "Everything she said was probably a lie. A trap constructed by Danarius to lure me out of hiding. And even if it isn't a trap, I can't do anything about this 'sister' of mine anyway, if Hadriana knew about her, then Danarius would too, and he would be watching her." He paced back and forth angrily. "No. All that matters is that I finally got to crush this bitch's heart. May she rot and all the other mages with her."

"It's not just the promise to her that you broke, I couldn't care less about that," Riona said. "But you promised me that you would not kill her before I had interrogated her. You broke your word to me, and that **is** important."

"What would you possibly want from a Tevinter magister?" Fenris asked. "I've seen enough today to realize that you hardly need more encouragement. What possible knowledge could you hope to extract from someone as vile as Hadriana?"

"I'm frankly getting sick of your attitude and putting all mages in the same basket," Riona snarled. With a corner of her eye she saw Varric, a worried expression on his face. She realized that he hadn't put Bianca away just yet. "Drop it already. We're not like your magisters."

"Oh really. And who should be our example? Anders?" he swirled around and turned towards the other elf. "Merrill?"

"Blood magic doesn't have to involve sacrificing innocents," Merrill said determinedly, ignoring her fear.

"Pfah, the mages will always justify the need for all this," Fenris said angrily, sending Merrill backing off and into Bethany's protective arms. "Even if I would find my sister, I am sure the magisters have already corrupted her." He turned back at Riona again. "What has magic touched that it hasn't befouled?"

"Fenris?" Riona asked, her voice shaking, barely keeping from exploding in shouting. Varric and Fenris both took a step towards her, but likely with different intentions. Bethany and Merrill continued to hold each other, as the tension rose to unbearable levels, but Riona's last words put an anticlimactic resolution to it all. "I have only two words for you. **Get lost!** And don't come back before you have reconsidered your attitude."

Fenris made another step towards her, his hand on the sword hilt. Varric inched a little closer, raising Bianca slightly. Riona held Fenris' burning gaze without any fear, which surprised herself, until Fenris let out a bitter chuckle and with a dramatic gesture threw his sword down at her feet, quickly storming away. If Riona hadn't jumped aside at the last moment, the sword might have very well taken off half of her foot.

Bethany was the first to let out a big sigh of relief. "You know, for a moment there I really thought he was going to try to kill us all."

"I don't think that was far from happening," Varric shook his head sadly, then staring at Riona. "You really have a certain knack at setting off Broody's rants. How you manage it, I'll never know, but it's admirable in a way... if perhaps, foolish."

"I'm not just going to stand there listening to him badmouthing all mages, harassing Merrill and then smile at him and nod that we should just agree to disagree," she said, still angry. "He's just plain wrong, and damn if I'm going to be silent about it!"

"We know you won't, Hawke, and we love you for it," Varric grinned.

Riona suddenly felt very tired, as she took seat on the cold granite floor. "I really don't want to be fighting with him, I really don't," she sighed. "But... what am I supposed to do? I know where he's coming from, but... that doesn't make him right."

"Sorry, sis," Bethany said apologetically, finally releasing the still shaking Merrill. "I guess it was just not meant to be."

"What?" Riona stared at Bethany.

"Well, I think you can cross him off your list of suitors after this, don't you think?"

"...oh. Right," Riona finally realized what Bethany had meant, then chuckling, more from the amused expression on Varric's face. "Yes, I imagine that's over with. And we should probably finish up here and leave. Beth, Merrill, could you go back and check on that elven girl? Orana? Varric and I will see if we can find anything interesting among Hadriana's possessions."

"Will do, Ri," Bethany nodded. "Maybe we should take her outside?"

"Uh, maybe not with the body of her slain father in the way. Could one of you..." Riona started, but noticing that Bethany and Merrill both immediately looked very ill-at-ease, she had to turn to Varric for aid. "Could you dispose of the body, please? I'll clean up here on my own."

"If you're sure," Varric said, looking a little unwilling to leave her alone.

"I'm sure," she replied, managing a smile. "I will be fine. There is no need to fuss."

As the others finally left her alone, Riona started to dig through the sacks and crates, left behind by the slavers, wishing she truly felt as fine and unaffected as she had claimed earlier. Even if she knew in her heart she had only defended what she believed was right, her truth had potentially turned a trusted friend into an enemy. In her heart, she hoped Fenris would return to apologize, even as she understood that the chances of it happening were... slim at best.


	53. Chapter 53

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

A few weeks had passed since the devastating row between Riona and Fenris that appeared to have severed their relationship for good. The elf had not shown his face at the Amell Estate since then, obviously thinking that his actions did not merit an apology, and Riona was not going to chase after him to demand an explanation. She had met Isabela a few times after Fenris' disappearance, and she got the distinct impression that the Rivaini was still seeing the elf now and then, but any careful attempts to inquire how Fenris was doing were easily sidestepped by Isabela. It was likely Fenris had asked her not to discuss him with Riona, and the Rivaini was keeping that promise.

Back at the Amell Estate, Orana had settled in nicely with the rest of her staff, even if it had been a frustrating first week, the girl clearly expecting regular beatings and mistreatment, and almost panicking when it did not come. A kind word or a compliment from Riona or Bethany was taken almost as if to lure Orana into a trap, which would then be snapped shut with the following stream of rude disapprovals. The girl had no concept for 'freedom' and was shocked beyond belief when Riona pressed several sovereigns into her hands as her first pay, and they needed to be extremely patient with the young elf, making her understand and more importantly, believe in these new and alien concepts she had never experienced before.

Merrill proved very helpful with that, Orana at first feeling more comfortable with a fellow elf, and Riona often caught them talking amiably in Elven, Merrill explaining everything she knew about life in Kirkwall and making Orana understand she did not have to fear Riona and Bethany the way she had feared Hadriana. Bodahn and Sandal had treated their new fellow member of the staff as kindly as they treated everyone, and so within a few weeks, Orana finally was starting to feel like truly one of the household, accepted and appreciated by the Hawke sisters.

Speaking of Merrill, she was by now spending so much time with the Hawkes that Bethany at some point had asked the elf to move in with them, and while Merrill looked very tempted, she could not make the decision to abandon her eluvian for too long. Still, she was helping Riona and Bethany go through the belongings of Hadriana, trying to find more information about the seals that the magister was supposed to attend to. Not much had been found, except a crudely drawn map in what appeared to be Hadriana's diary, pointing at a Darktown entrance to another magister's cache, but Merrill and Varric had searched for it several times to no avail. It seemed as if they were missing something, but no one knew what; Riona and Bethany were about to go and look for the entrance themselves, thinking their friends might have missed something.

The elf had come to visit them on this day as well, she and Riona had made plans to visit the Chantry again and see what Riona thought of Merrill's latest findings. This research had been stalled lately because they had directed all their efforts to deciphering Hadriana's legacy, but now they wanted to pick it up again, and since Bethany, accompanied by Varric, had taken Spot on a lengthy walk around the Wounded Coast with the intention of letting the mabari take his first swim, this was the perfect time for Riona and Merrill to revisit the Chantry.

Together they sat in a secluded corner of the upper floors of the Chantry, leafing through some very old tomes, the dust making them cough constantly, as Riona put aside the book she had been studying, looking at her elven friend, immersed in her research. "You've never spoken much about what happened back at the Dalish camp," she spoke up suddenly, startling Merrill a little. "Have you really put it behind with such finality as it appears?"

The elf looked up at her, unsure as to what to reply. "I don't know," she shrugged. "I try not to think about it too much. But... the look that Pol gave me when we came upon him in the cave, it was filled with so much... fear and loathing. I think I'll see that before me for the rest of my life. That someone would find you so despicable and frightening..."

"Even if you know he's wrong?" Riona asked.

"Even so," Merrill nodded. "I hope I'll never give them reason to say they were right about me."

"Well, you know you have to be careful, that is a good start at least," Riona smiled, then recalling something. "Though... back in the slaver den, when we fought Hadriana. Remember that? I thought I saw you using your blood to control one of those slavers. Previously, you claimed you did not know such spells and wouldn't use them."

Merrill lowered her head, looking sad and ashamed. "I... I'm sorry. I said I burned those books, and I did, but this one spell just stuck with me, it is not complicated, and I think I must have copied it in my mind just from looking at the page once. When I saw all of you caught in the magister's spell and Fenris down injured, it was just... the first thing that popped to my mind."

"It saved us. I can't truly reprimand you over it, though it worries me," Riona said. Merrill nodded with a guilty look on her face. "Merrill?" she asked then. "Did you hear the spirit call to you then? Promising to give you the power to save your friends in exchange for something?"

"Y-yes..." Merrill admitted. "But how did you know that?"

"I've experienced the same in a moment of great desperation. That is when we are most vulnerable, and when they feel they have the best chance to take over," Riona said. "'But you denied it, didn't you?"

"I refused," Merrill said. "I already knew the spell, after all. I needed nothing from the spirit that I didn't already have, I had just been... reluctant to use it."

"And for good reason," Riona smiled, reaching out and taking Merrill's hand in hers. "You have a good heart, Merrill. Listen to what it says, and you will be fine."

"Thanks... thanks, Riona," Merrill smiled, teardrops glistening at the corners of her eyes as the elf looked deeply moved by her words.

"Oh, I've also meant to ask how the work on the eluvian is going?" Riona asked a moment later, having grabbed another tome to peruse. "Has the _arulin'holm_ proved useful? You said you would invite us, but we've heard nothing."  

"I did say that, didn't I?" Merrill mumbled apologetically. "Well, I've had some success, but... I haven't been able to restore the mirror in full. All the cracks in the glass are now closed and it 'looks' repaired, but the glass is still... muddled, opaque and it does not respond to anything I try to make it do. I just wonder... is this as much as the _arulin'holm_ can help or am I missing something."

"Have you turned to the spirit for aid?" Riona asked.

"Not yet," Merrill replied. "But I fear I might have to soon. It's just so frustrating! I feel that I am so close and the secrets of the ancestors are at my fingertips! So many questions, the true fate of Arlathan, the disappearance of the Creators!"

"Just remember Merrill," Riona said, giving the elf a pointed look. "You won't be able to enjoy the fruits of your labor if you're a gargling, snarling abomination. You won't even be interested in the fate of Arlathan or the Creators."

"Good point," Merrill smiled. "I should write that down!" Then, after a moment she pointed at something in the tome she had been reading and flipped it over so that Riona could look at it. "There, again! Do you see?"

Riona peered at the yellowed page. The family name of Amell stood written there, but like on several other occasions, it appeared to have been written over a previously erased word. "What could it mean?" she wondered.

"Well, the length of that erased word looks about the same all the time, right?" Merrill said, Riona immediately realizing that the elf was correct. "Like one family name has been erased and the Amell name written on top of it."

"Yes, but what is it?" Riona exclaimed with slight frustration.

"I'm quite sure it's Krayvan," Merrill replied with deep conviction. "I doubt I'd be able to prove it, but it just makes sense. I can't find any information on them in these books, even if the family was prosperous only a decade ago."

"Why would they disappear so suddenly?" Riona wondered.

"Well... I imagine the name was no longer very popular with the locals after the Imperium lost its foothold here in Kirkwall," Merrill said.

"...what do you mean? I don't get it."

"I did tell you about this city once being called Eremius, not Kirkwall," Riona could only nod at Merrill's words. "Named after Magister Eremius Krayvan, the founder of this city."

Riona could only blink, her mouth flapping silently making her look like a fish ashore. "...my... ancestor... a magister of the Imperium?!" she exclaimed in shock. "That's... that... that would actually make more sense than my initial protests would suggest," she suddenly said, realizing something. _If it is true... someone with the blood of the founding magister of this city in their veins, returning to this place amongst all this chaos and change unfolding around them..._ as Flemeth had said, _we stand on the precipice of change_... and she felt right in the middle of it all. How could she honestly believe it was a simple coincidence? _Hah, I wonder what Fenris would say if he knew I was a descendant of one of the vilest magistrates of the Imperium._

"So you agree that it's not impossible," Merrill interrupted her trail of thoughts.

"No... no, I suppose I agree," she nodded, a little numbly. "But... I think I need to get away from this now," she waved at the cramped, dusty room they were in. "I need to take this all in. Perhaps... yes, I had meant to visit Aveline in the Keep. Would you like to accompany me?"

"Certainly! Those plants will need watering again," Merrill chirped happily, getting up from the table. "And can you believe it, she actually killed one poor orchid? That woman, I was so mad at her! Gave her a real piece of my mind, I did! Can't understand why she just smiled and laughed, I meant every word of it!"

Riona couldn't stop smiling herself as she led Merrill out of their little research chamber, helpfully provided by one of the more friendly mothers, but as they proceeded down the stairs, Riona immediately overheard a voice she didn't expect to be hearing for a long time. "By the Maker, is that really Sebastian?" she wondered aloud. "I thought he would be laying siege to Starkhaven by now!"

As they made it downstairs, it became clear that it was indeed Prince Sebastian Vael, once again arguing with Grand Cleric Elthina. "I'm giving it all up," she heard Sebastian speak passionately. "I made a vow to the Chantry, and it was wrong to turn my back."

"Sebastian, listen to yourself!" Elthina reprimanded in a patronizing voice. "You're as impulsive now as the day you turned away from us. Do you think the Maker wants another rashly spoken vow that you'll abandon when the next passion takes you?"

"I will not-" Sebastian tried to protest weakly, but was cut off.

"This is your life, child. Do not throw it away being blown about like a weathervane," Elthina said, finally spotting the approaching Riona. "And here's Hawke. Come to goad you into further heroics, no doubt."

"Huh?" Riona shrugged, looking at the frustrated Grand Cleric as Elthina retreated, leaving Sebastian standing with her and Merrill. "What's going on, Sebastian? I thought you had already spoken with your allies, gathered an army..."

"I know you don't agree with my choice, Hawke, but I can't continue to break my oath," Sebastian looked at her, shaking his head. "And for what? Why would I want to rule Starkhaven and deal with jackals like Lady Harimann for the rest of my life?"

"Sometimes we just can't walk away from what we are, no matter how much we want to," Riona shrugged. "You can no less walk away from your birthright as I can stop being a mage."

Sebastian scowled. "But I do not have hubris enough to imagine that it matters to the common people who rules them. Someone will take the reins. The fields will be planted, the crops gathered," he said. "No one will notice that a Vael lives and isn't there. And I can devote my life to the Maker's will on Thedas."

"And what if the new ruler of Starkhaven proves himself to be a tyrant, mistreating his people, raising taxes and threatening his neighbors with aggressive expansion?" Riona asked, her frustration spilling over again. "Can you still sit here in the safety of Chantry with clean conscience, doing nothing?"

The Prince sighed deeply. "Perhaps you are right. I've been praying for guidance and had nothing," he admitted. "I cannot return to Starkhaven and subject my people to war, not without a clear sign that it is the Maker's will."

"It seems as if you've made your decision, then," Riona said, turning to leave. "I'll keep watching the sky for you, maybe one day I'll see the Maker write in the clouds, 'Sebastian, go to Starkhaven, damn it!' I'll be sure to come back and tell you."

"I'm sorry to see you disapprove, my friend," Sebastian said, as she and Merrill were slowly walking away.

"No, I'm sorry to see you making a decision you'll regret later," Riona replied, shaking her head as together with her elven friend they left the Chantry and started their walk towards the Viscount's Keep.

**~***~**

"Riona! Welcome in!" Aveline greeted her, as soon as she stepped into the Guard-Captain's office. "And Merrill, you as well," she added, having noticed the elf behind Riona.

"Hey Aveline," Riona smiled, sitting down, while Merrill grabbed a watering-can, hidden behind a cabinet, and muttered something under her breath as she walked back outside to gather some water. "Merrill thinks you're being mean to the plants again."

Aveline sighed. "Perhaps I should just hire her on my staff, and make it her responsibility, then she couldn't complain about me not taking care of those bloody plants." She let out a brief bark of laughter, before turning grim again. "I was hoping you would stop by. I received a disturbing message from an ambassador of Ferelden, in the employ of Queen Anora."

"Oh? News from Ferelden! Do tell!" Riona eagerly stared at her friend, unable to contain her excitement. Even if she considered Kirkwall her home now, the events back in Ferelden were of great interest to her.

"The civil war is not going well for Anora," Aveline started the tale. "Month ago, her army suffered a heavy defeat at the gates of Denerim, and were forced to abandon the city to Arl Eamon's forces. Anora and her loyalists have withdrawn to Gwaren and fortified themselves there."

"Just like her father, Maric and Rowan all those years ago," Riona noted. "Strange how history repeats itself."

"Indeed," Aveline nodded. "The ambassador is here to appeal to the refugees to return and take arms for Anora. As well as trying to talk Dumar into sending aid, not realizing the Viscount doesn't even command any forces he could send. The templars and the Chantry will not interfere... for now."

"You're not implying I should return to Ferelden, are you?" Riona asked.

"Not unless you feel you must," Aveline said, looking thoughtful. "To be honest, I cannot make up my mind which side has the strongest claim. Anora was Cailan's wife, but there is no blood connection and she never bore his child. With Eamon, the Theirin line would be preserved, at least."

"Bloodlines are important," Riona nodded, thinking back on her discovery in the Chantry and the subsequent talk with Sebastian. "Not to mention that Eamon's wife is a mage, isn't she? Maybe she would be able to fight for more rights for our kind."

"She is a blood mage, though," Aveline said.

"So is Merrill," Riona pointed at the elf, as she stepped back into the office with a filled watering-can.

"What?" the elf looked at them wide-eyed. "What are you talking about?"

"Ferelden might soon be ruled by a blood mage queen, Merrill," Riona explained.

"Oh! Exciting!" the elf exclaimed, then becoming thoughtful. "Would your Chantry and templars agree with that?"

"Not for long," Aveline shook her head. "They have not moved against Maythre and Eamon because the situation with the new Ferelden Circle is very delicate. They are very outspoken in their support of the queen-pretender, and the templars fear an open rebellion of mages and their numerous supporters."

"...I just realized the consequences that could have if it spilled to mage Circles everywhere," Riona whispered, unable to ward off a shudder. "Damn it, the situation here really doesn't need to be ignited by a revolution elsewhere."

"You said it," Aveline agreed. "I was left very disturbed by the ambassador's visit. At least he should be on his way soon, off to Val Royeaux with an appeal for the empress to aid Anora. She is quite desperate to cling to her throne."

"No wonder," Riona said, allowing the news to sink in completely before she spoke again. "I haven't asked you about the situation with the qunari lately. Everything quiet for now?"

"Thank the Maker, yes... haven't heard anything major for a while," Aveline looked very relieved. Then, another shadow of worry passed her face, as she leaned closer to Riona across the table. "Listen, Riona... there was another matter I wished to talk to you about."

"Oh? What is it?" Riona's eyes widened. "You know you can ask me anything."

Aveline threw a quick look at Merrill, but the elf seemed to be oblivious to their conversation, busy working with a hunting knife to remove some dead stems from a large potted fern. "I need a favor." Riona continued to stare at her friend, urging Aveline to explain more. "I need you to give something to guardsman Donnic in the barracks. No questions asked, and he is not to know it's from me." With that she withdrew a package from the drawer in her desk and handed it over to Riona.

As Riona moved to pick it up, she immediately noticed that it was quite heavy. "Ooh, what is it?" she wondered.

"That is not important," Aveline said, taking a deep breath. "And... you're doing very poorly on the 'no questions asked' part."

"Sheesh..." Riona grumbled, taking the package and getting up to leave.

"Please, come back and tell me his reaction afterwards," Aveline called out after her. "I really appreciate this, Riona, trust me."

Still a little dumbstruck, Riona headed straight for the barracks, not more than dozen yards away, wondering for what possible reason Aveline needed her to perform such a mundane task. Was she perhaps suspecting Donnic of being corrupt or something? Trying to investigate his dealings in secret? That was probably it, Riona decided as she walked into the barracks, immediately noticing Donnic, sitting at a table and reading a very captivating book, occasionally reaching out to grab some peanuts from the nearby bowl.

"Guardsman Donnic?" she tried to start the conversation, still not sure what to think of the entire affair. Donnic really didn't seem like the dishonest guard type, so what was going on here really?

"Serah Hawke," Donnic smiled at her. "It's been a while! Can I do something for you?"

"No, quite the opposite," Riona attempted a smile as she passed the package over to Donnic. "This is for you. I, err, think you're going to enjoy... whatever it is."

Donnic looked very surprised, but also curious, as he quickly undid the threads and pulled out the contents of the package. Then he blinked and sat back down. "It's a... copper relief... of marigolds? Oh. And it helpfully says so on this note. 'Marigolds'." He looked up at Riona in astonishment. "That's... very crafty. Is there... a meaning to this I should know?"

Riona's own eyes must have been wide as saucers, as she had expected many things, but certainly not... copper marigolds? By the Maker, what was Aveline's game here? "I, uh... hoped you might know?"

"You are acting very peculiar, Serah Hawke," Donnic gave her a weird stare and picked up his book, resuming his reading, while Riona stumbled back outside, feeling a little dazed and plenty embarrassed.

A little angrily, she stomped back to Aveline's office to confront her friend, but the deep worry on Aveline's face quickly made her anger dissipate. "You're back," Aveline exclaimed. "Of course you are. You are quick. Efficient. Get things done. For good or ill. ...so, how did Donnic react?"

Riona blinked again. Was there perhaps something in the water? Somebody had slipped some rum into the Guard-Captain's morning tea? "I suspect he thinks I'm crazy now," she said.

Aveline sighed. "I've clearly gone about this the wrong way," she said, shaking her head. "I thought the message was clear, metal is strong, copper ages well, flowers are soft..."

"...what?" Riona managed. "Are you feeling well?"

"We'll try something else. Just don't talk to Donnic again!"

"I wouldn't be able to now after that!" Riona exclaimed, starting to feel a headache approaching.

"Here, take this," Aveline passed her a piece of paper. "The patrols for next week. Post it to the roster and just... listen. I want you to report Donnic's reaction to me."

"Is he in trouble or something?"

"This... isn't about an accusation I can put in a report and explain," Aveline replied mysteriously.

"Argh," Riona said, turning to walk back outside. "Posting the roster then."

The guards surrounded the roster board immediately, like a bunch of ants jumping on a cube of sugar. Immediately, there was plenty of clamoring, grumbling and friendly poking at each other, though Riona's attention was on the conversation between Lieutenant Brennan and Donnic.

"Hey Donnic!" Brennan said. "Whose pucker have you been greasing to get a post in Hightown?"

"What? You're daft," Donnic looked surprised as he stared at the roster board. "I'm working dockside on those smugglers, remember?"

"Says here you're guarding the square. Always been a make-work job, that one. You someone's pet?" Brennan said mockingly.

"Check your eyes, it's got to be a mistake!" Donnic protested.

"Says the pet," Brennan glared and walked away.

Donnic stepped closer to the roster and peered at the paper. Then he groaned. "What did I do to deserve that job?"

Riona stealthily sneaked back to the Captain's office and reported her observations to Aveline. "Donnic thinks I'm punishing him?" the redhead gasped, looking very unhappy. "But Hightown is the safest patrol! It's a reward!"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I heard," Riona answered defensively. "It looked like he would have been perfectly content with working on his dockside investigation."

Aveline jumped from her chair and started to nervously pace around her table, almost knocking a confused Merrill off her feet. "Alright, this is a disaster, but maybe I can still fix it... I will need three goats, and a sheaf of wheat. You," she pointed an accusing finger at Riona, "will take them to his mother."

"...excuse me?" the headache was finally here and hit Riona in the back of the head with a giant hammer.

Aveline sighed. "It's a dowry tradition. It should smoothen the process."

There was a loud clang as something heavy dropped on the floor. Riona and Aveline both turned to see Merrill, standing with her mouth agape, the watering-can had fallen from her hands and made a mess on the carpet. "Oops," the elf recovered, quickly bending down to limit the damage done to the carpets.

"I think Merrill's reaction sums it up rather well," Riona said. "Just how did you expect this plan of yours to work out?"

"I... don't really know," Aveline admitted, looking defeated. "I have been the Captain so long... that is all I know to do. I have forgotten how... these things used to go. I remember it being easier!"

"You just can't tell him yourself, can't you?" Riona spoke kindly, recognizing the fear she had gone through herself.

"I'm paralyzed with fear from the thought," Aveline sighed. "Please, help me Riona, or I know I'll botch it somehow, if I haven't already."

"I think... it's probably still salvageable," Riona allowed herself a smile.

"But what to do now?" Aveline still couldn't calm down. "I'm the Captain, he's my guardsman. I can't get past that."

"Take him out for a round of drinks?" they had forgotten about Merrill completely, when she suddenly jumped into the conversation with her suggestion. "Get drunk at the Hanged Man, and by the end of the evening, you won't remember your silly ranks," the elf added with a giggle.

"Say... Merrill, you're a genius!" Riona exclaimed. "It doesn't need to be something complicated, Aveline. In fact, we're probably overthinking this too much, and Merrill is right. Just invite him to the Hanged Man!"

"Alright," Aveline finally relented. "But you invite him!" she suddenly turned to Riona. "Just... make something up, whatever! Don't mention me, I don't want him to even think I'll be there!"

Riona groaned. After the copper marigolds disaster, she certainly did not feel like making herself a fool in front of Donnic again, but it seemed like Aveline was determined not to give her any other options. "Alright, alright," she groaned, turning to leave. "Just be there tonight. Maker, I'll be glad when this is over with..."


	54. Chapter 54

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Later in the afternoon of that day, Riona stopped by the Hanged Man, just to look around the place and make sure everything was more or less normal, so that Donnic would not appear in the middle of some kind of massive brawl before two rivaling gangs, or anything else that held a romantic mood ruining potential. Not that the Hanged Man didn't do a good job of it on its own.

Sitting at the table, drinking the cheap Antivan brandy and musing how to best keep Donnic's attention when he got here while she waited for Aveline to arrive, Riona almost missed her old friend Isabela entering the tavern. The Rivaini noticed her immediately, flashing a smile, and having picked up her drinks from Corff, she moved to sit at Riona's table.

"Don't see much of you here these days anymore," Isabela said. "I suppose with you moving up in the world, Hanged Man has lost its attraction?"

"I just no longer live next doors, and there are other taverns closer," Riona replied. "But it's not like I've forgotten about it completely. I mean, I'm here now. Which reminds me, you've never come to look at my Hightown estate, why is that so?"

"Oh, I've been there several times. You just haven't been home at the time."

"Well, that explains some of the missing silverware!" they both laughed at Riona's words.

"That's what I like about you, Hawke," Isabela grinned. "You're alright, you don't go around judging people and you're not afraid to get your hands dirty."  
 _  
Oh, I do judge people all the time_ , Riona thought, even as she smiled in reply. _I just mostly try to keep my thoughts to myself. Unless they ask for a piece of my mind like Fenris..._

"If I had someone like you onboard my ship when the... storm hit, maybe we wouldn't have been shipwrecked," Isabela added as they kept nursing their drinks.

"Didn't I tell you I make a terrible sailor?" Riona winked at her pirate friend. "Now you've reminded me, though, I meant to ask if you've had any luck with your relic?"

Isabela's face became serious for a moment. "I've been trying to locate all of my old crew, whoever made it ashore, and see if something comes up. The list of names grows shorter and shorter, so I should be getting closer to my goal."

"Feel free to call on me if you need aid getting it back."

"Thanks, Hawke," Isabela smiled. "I had planned to, but I dislike to beg. You offering to help, that’s entirely different."

"Think nothing of it," Riona nodded, her thoughts drifting back to Aveline and her 'date' with Donnic.

Isabela must have noticed that something was hanging heavily on her mind. "You don't seem to be here to just relax and have a drink, though," she remarked pointedly.

"Well spotted," Riona nodded. "Just... need to do something for Aveline."

"Lady man-hands got you running her errands again? Did I tell you she threw me in the brig for two weeks? I'm still mad at her for that!"

Riona chuckled. "From what I've heard, you got off quite lightly, Isabela." The Rivaini's expression suggested disagreement. "Besides, Aveline was only doing her job."

"Of course," Isabela nodded, more amiably. "So what is this errand? Spying on someone? Tracking down some smuggler the guards have once again proven incompetent to catch?"

"Uh... actually, nothing like that," Riona was unable to keep herself from blushing as she started explaining, remembering the painfully embarrassing episodes back at the Viscount's Keep. "I'm here to... well, how to put it... sort of oversee Aveline's date..."

Riona had never seen Isabela as surprised as in that one moment. The pirate gave her the most disbelieving stare Riona had ever faced, and then gave a short laughter, before staring at Riona again. "Wait... you're not laughing, so it must be true," she realized. "Oh my, that is just perfect! And the big bad Aveline needs you to hold her hand on her date?"

"Well... yes, but mostly because he's a guard, you see," Riona explained. "It's a delicate position, with her being Captain, there could be accusations of her abusing her rank or giving Donnic a preferential treatment."

"Donnic, you say..." Isabela mused. "No, don't think I've ever had the honor of meeting him. What's he like?"

"Quite handsome if I say so myself," Riona smiled. "Tall, long brown hair, soft brown eyes and just a little stubble of a beard, I can really understand why she would be interested."  

"How curious..." Isabela said, finishing her drink, then suddenly appearing very busy all of a sudden. "Blast it, I forgot I had arranged meeting with some dockworker who had information about several of my men that have hired out with some Nevarran captain. I better run!"

"Sure thing, Isabela," Riona said, rising with the Rivaini. "I better leave as well. Need to get home and rest a bit before the big evening. And remember where to find me if you need any help with the relic, yes?" she said as the two women left the Hanged Man to go their separate ways.

**~***~**

Several hours later, with the approach of a warm summer evening, Riona made her way back towards the Hanged Man. Spot had been getting tangled up in her legs, wagging his tail, and staring at her with huge hopeful eyes, begging to be taken with her, but Riona had to disappoint the puppy, knowing the Hanged Man wasn't suitable place for a mabari, eventually managing to get Sandal to come and distract the affectionate beast. With the pup out of the way, Riona had quickly put on one of her better dresses, made herself more presentable and hurried to Lowtown, quietly hoping that after the business with Aveline and Donnic was resolved, perhaps she could spend some time alone with Varric, for it had been quite a while since they had found time for some privacy.

As she arrived at the raucous tavern, Riona was unable to immediately spot neither Donnic nor Aveline, which was a good thing as she had to arrive first and entertain Donnic until Aveline's subtle and completely 'accidental' appearance on the scene. Riona quickly secured a table and another relatively safe drink, and sat down to wait. It was taking quite a while, and the emptied glasses slowly started to pile up in front of her, but still, no one showed up.

 _Don't tell me Aveline chickened out at the last moment,_ Riona thought at herself angrily. _But that doesn't explain where Donnic has gone? Did he see through my ham-fisted invitation?_ She was slowly starting to grow worried, when suddenly Aveline appeared at the entrance... still wearing her full guard uniform, making Riona groan in frustration. _She's really helpless, isn't she?_

Aveline noticed her soon, as well the fact that Riona was still alone, which shouldn't have been the case. She made a questioning gesture at Riona, to which she could only reply with a shrug of her shoulders, asking Aveline to take a seat in the opposite corner where she could oversee most of the hall while remaining well hidden.

Nothing happened for a long while. Aveline was clearly nervous and fidgeting the entire time, and Riona was about to get up from her seat, walk over to her friend and call the whole thing off, admitting defeat. Then suddenly... she heard Donnic's voice. But it came from the stairs leading to the upper rooms, behind her.

"Serah Hawke!" Donnic called out to her. "Thank you for the gift! But you got it all wrong... my birthday isn't until next month!"

Confused, Riona turned around and suddenly recoiled in surprise. Donnic stood on the stairs, his hair ruffled, the man himself sporting a big smile, as... Isabela was tightly pressed against his side, her arms around him as she smiled seductively.

"What..." Riona started to speak, then quickly casting a panic-stricken look at Aveline. The Captain had risen from her table and was standing a few steps behind her, staring at Donnic and Isabela, looking... no, that was not anger, it was something else... if anything could describe the moment of one's heart breaking, it was the haunted, defeated look in Aveline's eyes, as she quickly turned around and walked away without saying a word.

"...Captain?" Donnic stumbled, releasing Isabela, who almost fell down the last few steps, glaring at her male companion. "Serah Hawke..." Donnic blinked, staring at Riona dumbly. "What was... what was the Captain doing here?"

Riona put a hand to her forehead. Clearly, she hadn't been drinking enough, for the headache was back again. "This... might not be the most convenient moment to explain that, Guardsman Donnic," she sighed. "And... I think you might want to avoid talking to the Captain for a while..."

"Maker, what a mess," Donnic groaned. "...but then why did you arrange for... her?" he pointed at the grinning Isabela.

"I didn't," Riona said simply.

Donnic swallowed heavily. "I... see." He gave Isabela a less than fond stare, and then pushed past Riona, hurrying to the exit. "I've let the Captain down... I hope there is something I can do to make up for it..." and with that he was gone.

Isabela approached the still stunned and numb Riona, putting a hand around Riona's shoulder and leading her back to the table. "Oh my, you should have seen her face," the Rivaini giggled. "It was priceless!"

"I saw," Riona said bitterly once she was able to speak again. "...but why? Why do something like this?" _It meant so much to her. I could see it in her eyes, the pain_.

"Kitten, she jailed me for two weeks, just for starting a bar brawl," Isabela purred at her. "Surely you didn't think I wouldn't try and get a little revenge for it?"

"I guess I should have expected that you would try that," Riona finally agreed. _I've been an idiot again. Why did I have to tell her about Aveline and Donnic? I should have seen it coming, I should have! This is all my fault!_

"You're not angry at me, are you?" Isabela sneaked an arm across her waist, pulling her closer. "Say you're not mad, kitten. I admit it was a little underhanded of me, but she'll get over it, you know it. We're still friends, right?"

"Yes. Of course," Riona managed, her insides twisting from the hurt and anger of betrayal and having been used for such petty revenge. _I wish I could force myself to say what I really think of her right now. But I can't take another falling out like with Fenris right now, I just can't. Maybe I can fix it... maybe I can do something..._

"You do look a bit peeked, Riona," Isabela must have finally noticed the look on her face. "Maybe you've had a bit too much to drink?"

"I think so," Riona agreed quickly, sensing her opportunity to get away. "I need to clear my head a bit, I think. Sorry, Isabela."

"Think nothing of it, kitten," Isabela smiled, as Riona quickly walked off. "That's what I like about you Hawke. You don't judge people..."

**~***~**

The next few days were difficult for Riona. She was fighting with herself, one part of her wishing to go and see Aveline, to comfort her friend and see if anything at all could be done. The other part suggested her to wait, to take her time, because interfering now when the things were still too raw, would only cause more damage. Unable to decide, but still needing to occupy herself somehow, she had called upon Merrill and Varric, and together with Bethany and Spot they had gone to explore the passages of the Undercity where Hadriana's map pointed at.

Varric led them to the spots he and Merrill had explored some time ago, finding nothing. Riona and Bethany search everything thoroughly well, poking at the ground with their staves, thinking there might be a hidden sealed entrance, like to the one magister's cache that Bethany and Merrill had once gained access to. Still, nothing came to their attention as they kept searching, almost giving up, when at one moment, Bethany suddenly reached out and grabbed Riona's hand.

"Uh, sis?" she gasped, peering over Riona's shoulder. "You might want to look behind you."

Riona turned around, then immediately falling backwards from the surprise, Bethany managing to steady her. Part of the wall in front of them was shining with a strange purple glow, which diminished slightly as Riona recoiled from it.

"That wasn't here before," Merrill came towards them, equally surprised. "Isn't that right, Varric?"

"Daisy, I think I would remember something like that if it had been here," the dwarf replied, staring at the wall with a degree of distrust.

Riona slowly backed away from the wall, pulling Bethany with her. As they did so, the purple glow became weaker and weaker until it disappeared entirely. "Hmm, interesting..." Merrill remarked, chewing on a finger thoughtfully. "Could you step closer to the wall again, Riona?"

"Huh? I'd rather not, thank you!" Riona protested.

"...Bethany?" Merrill asked.

"What? Oh, sure!" Bethany said, stepping up to the wall before Riona could stop her. The wall immediately flared up in swirling purple. "Whoa!" Bethany exclaimed.

"Why does it react to me and Bethany but not to the others?" Riona wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Merrill asked in return. "You share the same blood."

"It... reacts to blood? So... the story of our ancestry..." Riona gasped.

"Is starting to make sense. The Krayvan family bore many magisters, remember. And this clearly is made with blood magic," Merrill said, stepping close to the wall. She dared to prod the purple glow with her finger. To the shocked gasps of everyone, her hand went right through the wall.

"What's going on here? What ancestry?" Bethany demanded.

"Merrill thinks we could be descendants of the Tevinter magister who founded this city," Riona explained. The look on Bethany's face was beyond the wildest disbelief. "I know, it sounds crazy. But... so does this..." she pointed at the glowing wall. "It does seem to react to us both for some reason."

"We need to find out what's in there," Merrill decided, seemingly for them all.

"Are you crazy? There could be all manner of demons in there!" Riona protested.

"C'mon Ri, aren't you curious? If that magister really was our ancestor we need to find out what he was up to here!" Bethany argued.

Varric came up to Riona and looked at her with mild amusement. "You know that if you don't go with them now, they'll just sneak here when you're not watching them and explore it on their own," he said. "Remember, Bethany carries the 'key' with her at all times."

Riona sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine! Just don't complain to me if you get us all horribly killed, alright?" Everyone just laughed at that. "So, who wants to go first?"

"I can," Merrill said, placing her hands against the wall, feeling the empty space behind it and then slipping through. Varric followed her, then Bethany, and finally Riona, taking a whimpering and scared Spot in her arms as she stepped through the swirling vortex to find herself in a dark catacomb behind the wall.

They quickly summoned some light to illuminate the dungeon they had ended in, a rather typical old Tevinter ruin, set of stone steps leading only downwards, for as far as the sparse light allowed them to see. They started the descent, feeling more and more uncomfortable with every step they took, the whispers of the spirits beyond the thin Veil growing louder and louder. Only Varric seemed unaffected, even if he looked with worry upon each of them in turn, especially after Spot had grown so restless in her hands, whining and struggling against her so much that the dog eventually managed to wrestle free, scratching her arms bloody. Barking loudly, Spot ran back to the entrance, as Riona was left cursing the superstitious mutt.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stairs, accompanied by the loud screeching of the spirits, they stepped into a wider hall, where fortunately the voices of the Fade creatures seemed to get drown out. Riona looked around the hall, her attention focused on a dais in the middle of it. She approached it to see an all too familiar symbol carved into the dais, the same that referred to the old city of Eremius, that stood proudly as the old coat-of-arms of Amells and that was etched into the very streets of the city itself. This smaller replica of the symbol was glowing with soft blue shine of lyrium, radiating power, but not appearing in any way malicious.

"I wonder if that's one of the seals," Riona mused, her thoughts interrupted by Merrill's quiet exclamation of surprise. They all quickly hurried over to the elf at the farther side of the room, where she stood at a grotesque, wicked altar of sorts, a thick, ageless tome with black pages, letters and symbols of glowing bloody red across them.

"What... what is that?" Bethany gasped.

"I think I know what it is," Merrill spoke with reverence in her voice. "I think this is the Fell Grimoire. One of the most fabled books on blood magic and secrets of the magisters. It was supposed to be only a legend, though..."

"So was Flemeth, and great many other things," Riona added quietly, staring at the horrid creation of people amongst whom might very well had been her own ancestors. "I don't think I want to touch it, though."

"Really, Ri, you're such a scaredy-cat at times," Bethany grinned, putting her hand on the black page of the tome. Immediately, there was a deep rumbling that shook the whole hall. "...uh, on the other hand..."

As bits of sand and rubble seeped through the cracks on the ceiling, they turned around to see if the hall hadn't suffered more serious damage, or worse, caused a cave-in to block off their exit. As they did so, they immediately noticed no longer being alone in the room. On the dais, next to the seal, there sat a scantily and scandalously clad figure of a desire demon, sporting horns of unusual side and looking at them with great interest in those deep mysterious eyes that held intelligence and wisdom far superior to their own. Time from time, the creature's skin flashed white, as if she was protected by some shimmering shield.

"Magister... it has been some time..." the creature said, in a strange, muffled voice, as if spoken through a thick shawl. It then turned its stare from Riona to Bethany, appearing a little confused. "Interesting... and unexpected," it noted, with something akin to a smile.

"Who... or what are you?" Riona finally found her voice again.

"I have been called many names, magister," the demon explained. "By your surprise, I gather your ancestors have told you nothing of me. I am Xebenkeck the Undying."

"Maybe the 'undying' has been attached there with hopes to deter someone from putting a crossbow arrow through her skull?" Varric suggested, but the demon ignored him entirely.

"Now, to what do I owe this visit, magisters," Xebenkeck asked, appearing a little bored.

"Uh... I guess you could say we were simply... meddling," Riona said, giving Bethany a mildly disapproving glare. "But we have been looking into the history of this city, trying to understand our ancestor’s role in it all. Not to mention these seals..." she pointed at the lyrium symbol. "There are mages who still maintain knowledge of them and come here to manipulate them. Do you know what for?"

"Yes, I do," the demon replied simply.

"But you won't tell us," Riona ventured.

"You can order me to," Xebenkeck said.

"...and you would just take my orders, for no reason at all?" Riona blinked.

" _The blood feeds... the blood nourishes. In blood, the call is heard. In blood, the deal is made. My master bathed in river of blood..._ " the demon spoke in mysterious, dark voice. "Your blood gives you the command over me. As was the deal made many lifetimes ago."

"Perhaps you can start at the beginning," Riona suggested. "How this all came to be?"

"Does it make sense to even ask a demon?" Varric wondered, looking up at Riona, clearly worried. "She would twist the tale as it benefits her."

"Perhaps the blood promise compels her to speak the truth," Bethany said. She seemed unable to take her eyes off Xebenkeck's enchanting shape.

"I don't even care, I'm just dying for at least one side of the story," Riona said quietly, before turning back to their demon host. "Please, go on."

"From the beginning, you say?" Xebenkeck said with a dark, echoing laughter. "The magisters were particularly... reckless, with their experiments in this city, soon after its foundation. With the supply of slaves so rich, the rivers of blood never dried up for a single moment. They sacrificed mountains of lyrium and armies of slaves in order to enter the Beyond with their physical bodies."

"...to reach the Golden City," Bethany gasped.

"Is that what you call it?" Xebenkeck looked at the girl, then proceeding with her tale. "But their experiments thinned the Veil so much that the creatures of Beyond often broke through it and entered the physical realm, causing madness and mayhem. It was only then that people like Magister Eremius decided that something needed to be done."

"So... the Krayvans truly are our ancestors," Riona said, shaking her head as she struggled to comprehend it all.    

"You carry his blood, I can sense it, and so does this young woman," the demon pointed at Bethany. "Your ancestor, Magister Eremius, realized that unless the tears in the Veil can be closed, the city would be overwhelmed by demons. He created these seals to keep the Veil from collapsing entirely."

"How did he know what to do?" Riona peered at the demon suspiciously.

"Perhaps someone whispered to him a daring and brilliant idea," the demon replied, a little too smugly for Riona's liking. "Perhaps they did not mention it at that point that these seals will need constant maintaining. Or else... the Veil would slowly become thinner and thinner, until collapsing entirely. This seal," Xebenkeck pointed at the pale blue lyrium glow, "is not far from failing. Already effects of its weakness can be felt in your world, as more and more mages find it increasingly difficult to control their demons, and more and more of those not magically inclined fall prey to demonic possession."

"It's true, Ri..." Bethany exclaimed. "The Circle archives spoke of this, remember? How many mages in Kirkwall fail their Harrowing here? It all adds up."

"And Kelder and the possessed templars," Riona realized. "Yes... there could be something to this. But wait... it means Hadriana never made it here to fix the seal, did she?"

"Nobody has been here for decades, magister," Xebenkeck replied.

"Damn it. And we killed her," Riona sighed. "Can we mend the seal?"

Xebenkeck looked at Merrill and then Varric, a hungry expression on her face. "Yes, you can. The seal... demands feeding."

"Blood sacrifices," Merrill exclaimed in a shaky voice.

"Why's that demon looking at me like that, Hawke?" Varric said, bristling with anger. "Bianca wants to have a word with her, I tell you."

"We're not going to sacrifice our friends, if that is what you mean," Riona glared at the demon.

"As you wish," the demon shrugged. "I suggest you find someone who has the stomach for it, though. Soon the seal's power will be depleted completely, and the Veil will collapse. Demons will overrun the streets, and the Forbidden Ones will become unbound."

"Forbidden Ones?" Bethany asked.

"I am one of them," Xebenkeck replied. "The others... well, you may have met one of them," she added mysteriously. "Know this, if the seal breaks, so will break my oath to your bloodline. If you wish to avoid that, I suggest returning here with a dozen healthy slaves and a steely resolve."

"What are we going to do, Ri?" Bethany looked at her desperately. "We almost need a ruthless Tevinter magister to do this dirty work for us!"

"Why would they be interested in preserving these seals in the first place?" Riona wondered. "What do they care if Kirkwall is overrun by demons? Charity and concern is not usually on their agenda."

"Don't you see, Riona?" Merrill chose to reply in the demon's stead. "By keeping the seals closed... they keep the demons dormant. A force they can summon when they wish by breaking those seals." The demon's wide grin was a confirmation of Merrill's theory. "...an army to be used when they wish..." and that final, chilling thought remained with them even as they abandoned the chamber and it's demonic host to flee back to their illusively safe dwellings on the surface.


	55. Chapter 55

_9:33 Dragon  
Ferelden, plains near the city of Gwaren_

Maythre licked the wet snowflakes from her lips, peering into the distance through the heavy snow. The visibility was poor, but the pyres across the battlefield provided enough light that she could just about make out the wooden palisades of the small coastal city ahead of them. Gwaren, the last stand of Queen Anora, who would not have the same fortune here that accompanied her more glorified father, Loghain MacTir.

The battle cries were slowly dying out, the last stragglers trying to escape the surrounded city, but she had given the dwarven and werewolf forces orders to take no prisoners, knowing that Eamon would not be able to demand the same from the Bannorn armies. The palisades and most of the city were on fire, as were the two ships with reinforcements from the Free Marches that had managed to dock in the midst of the battle. The captains of the other ships had recognized the futility of their relief mission, and had turned their ships around, fleeing and striking another blow to the morale of the defenders.

The aid from returning Ferelden refugees had come too late. The chevaliers from Orlais had not arrived at all, Empress Celene demanding more than Anora could afford to give and so the negotiations had broken off. The Chantry had declared neutrality in the matter, despite Anora's close relationship with the Grand Cleric, it was forgotten the instant that her defeat appeared inevitable. Now, the only thing left was to take the Queen alive. There was a lovingly built pyre that awaited Anora back in Denerim, and Maythre could not wait to watch her hated rival burn for all the hurdles she had thrown into her path of ascension.

Zevran rode at her side, watching for her safety carefully like a hawk. The battle may have been won, but some isolated groups still continued to fight, trying desperately to break the blockade, especially after realizing that their surrender was not getting accepted. Together they looked for Cauthrien, who had taken the elite dwarven forces to try and break through to Anora's command point and capture the Queen alive, but so far Maythre had not been able to spot her general, even as they arrived at the smoldering palisades before the city itself.

Eventually they saw Cauthrien as they entered the city, riding between rows of burning log buildings, illuminated against the darkening sky. The general's face held irritation and anger, as she approached Maythre and Zevran. "The dwarves failed, Your Majesty," she said. Despite the fact that a legal coronation hadn't taken place, Maythre had made it known she preferred to be addressed as the Queen. "Their ineptitude gave Anora time to impale herself on a sword and take her own life."

Maythre cursed under her breath. "Stole my finishing touch, did she? A worthy and frustrating rival to the bitter end."

"What should be done with the body?" Cauthrien asked.

"Just toss it in an unmarked grave. I no longer care," Maythre shrugged. "The city is devastated," she continued, looking around. "What of the locals? Do you know where their sentiments lay? Were they staunch supporters of Anora?"

"You aren't considering torching them together with the city, I hope," Zevran said. Maythre looked at him a little angrily, but said nothing, turning back towards Cauthrien.

"I don't think they were happy that Anora came to hole up here in the first place, and brought the war to their doorstep," Cauthrien explained. "And I think she forced every able man in the city to take arms for her, so there are only women, children and elderly left hiding in their houses."

"I see," Maythre said, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Then let us show that the new King and Queen of this land have a caring heart. We will station a legion of the dwarves here to rebuild the city. Hopefully Anora had at least something left in her treasury to pay them for their work. I will ask my husband to demand that the banns also leave some of their men to help rebuild Gwaren. After all... this city is an important symbol for Ferelden, I've been told."

"Maric's reign truly started from here," Cauthrien said. "Together with Rowan, of course. And now it is her brother's turn."

"Indeed, my darling husband," Maythre smiled. "I should return to him to celebrate our victory."

"Any last orders?" Cauthrien asked.

"Just make sure that everything is taken care of and there are no more unexpected surprises during the night," Maythre said, turning her horse around and setting to ride back to Eamon's large war tent out in the field. "Soon enough, we will travel to Denerim, and then it will be time for what I have been awaiting for so long. A proper coronation."

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, in the City of Kirkwall_

"Aveline?" Riona asked carefully, her head popping through the gap in the doors to quickly take an appraising look at her friend’s current mood. From the disgruntled growl, Riona could only understand that it was at the very least safe to enter the office.

The first months after the disaster at the Hanged Man had been simply terrible. It was impossible to speak with Aveline without getting snapped or yelled at, the poor woman felt not only utterly foolish about her clumsy attempts of showing interest in Donnic, she felt humiliated beyond belief, her already lacking confidence suffering a blow from which it could not recover. Wisely, Donnic had decided to take out his vacation time he hadn't used for a few years, disappearing from Aveline's eyes for a few months until the worst of her anger passed.

Riona knew that she risked Aveline's ire by doing so, but she had gone to talk with Donnic, explaining the reasons for Aveline's reaction. The guardsman was baffled at first, admitting that he hadn't even allowed himself to consider his superior officer as simply a woman, but once he had managed to get past that, Riona was happy to hear he found the idea very appealing. Now, things had gotten to a stage where Donnic would leave a single red rose on Aveline's desk every week, in hopes of an eventual pardon, but it did seem as if Aveline was intent on making him suffer for an overly long time.

"So... another week, another red rose?" Riona grinned and pointed at the flower in the vase on the desk. The first few weeks she had just thrown the flower away. Then one day a vase appeared on the table, and the rose no longer suffered the sad fate of being outright discarded.

"Not this again," Aveline groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "Can't we talk about something else? The situation in Ferelden? The qunari tensions? The mage and templar conflicts? Anything but that!"

Riona laughed. "Very funny, Aveline. But you know I'm not going to stop until you forgive him."

"Bah, he has not suffered long enough," Aveline exclaimed, but her words lacked conviction.

"I've seen the way he looks at the doors of your office when he walks past them," Riona said, now dead serious. "Trust me, my friend, he has suffered plenty enough, for something that was only lack of good judgment on his part, not a deliberate attempt to hurt you."

Aveline sighed. "I... I guess you are right. I would not want to lose... this, twice," she admitted. "And as for that slattern... I pray for a day she slips up and breaks the law. I will not be so lenient the second time..." with that, Aveline cracked her knuckles pointedly.

"I have heard her say she'll be extremely careful from now on, so I think she knows what to expect," Riona smiled. "But you agree then? Can I tell Donnic?"

"...what? No!" Aveline protested in horror. "Not like that!"

"Bah, spoilsport," Riona grumbled. "Can I at least drop a vague hint to him that you're starting to come around? So that he doesn't think you've gone completely cold on him and the poor man just gives up, scarred for life!"

Aveline let out a deep sigh, her head dropping so that her forehead rested against the surface of the desk. "Fine... fine, fine!" she exclaimed with irritation. "Fine, you can tell him that much!" But Riona was already gone, happily skipping out of the Captain's office and rushing to catch up with Guardsman Donnic.

**~***~**

"Merrill! Merrill!" Bethany's voice rang through her elven friend's apartment, as she squeezed inside, glad to be back in the comforting warmth after the punishing autumn wind had whipped her mercilessly on the way to the alienage. "Where is that elf?"

"I'm here, Bethany!" Merrill replied from one of the adjoining rooms. "I didn't know you were coming, and I've just prepared water for a bath!"

"Well, don't let me stop you," Bethany replied, taking off her heavy robe and stretching at the warm fireplace. "We can talk after you're done."

"Or we can talk while I'm soaking," she heard Merrill chuckle quietly. "Come on in."

Bethany shrugged and stepped deeper in the apartment, then quickly turning away with a heavy blush on her cheeks. "...you could have told me you were naked!" she exclaimed.

"What, do humans take their baths clothed? That has to be uncomfortable," Merrill sounded amused as she quickly slipped into the tub and submerged. "Anyway, I'm under water now, so you can look again... I swear, you humans are odd at times."

Bethany just smiled as she turned back around to face Merrill. "Sorry about that, just instinct I guess. Not that I find you unappealing to look at, it's just that... uh, where was I going with this?" she found herself blushing again all of a sudden.

"Heh, now who's rambling?" Merrill grinned.

"You got me there," Bethany nodded, grabbing a small footstool and sitting on it, propping her elbows against the edge of the tub. For some reason the memory of Riona once describing elven physique as awkward, gangly and disturbingly thin flooded back to her. Normally she thought she agreed with that, but... Merrill had somehow looked very much... just right, not that Bethany knew why or from where such sudden thought popped into her head.

"So, anything particular that brings you here, or did you just miss your rambling elf?" Merrill smiled, then holding her breath and momentarily ducking under water, then reappearing with wet hair strewn across her face and rivulets of water running down her nose and cheeks.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we brought the _arulin'holm_ back to Marethari last week," Bethany said. "But not just that, I missed you lots too," she added with a smile. Merrill just looked at her fondly at that, but said nothing. "I'm sorry you couldn't make that thing work. I know how much the eluvian means to you... I'd have dearly wished to see it working myself as well."

"I've not given up yet, you know that," Merrill gave her a determined stare. "I'm just... looking at one option right now, and I don't want to take it."

"Don't, please," Bethany exclaimed passionately. "Perhaps something else will come up if we just keep searching. That spirit of yours can't be the only thing in the realm of beyond to know about eluvians."

"I agree with that," Merrill nodded. "We could try something... there is a creature that is likely as old as Arlathan and the eluvian."

"What do you mean?" Bethany asked, wondering if she had missed something, before realizing. "Oh. Her. Xebenkeck."

"Or maybe something in the Fell Grimoire..."

"I can't imagine that any deal coming from her or that vile book might be something preferable to what your spirit offers," Bethany said, shuddering.

"Worth a try?" Merrill looked at her questioningly. "I can't go down there without you, though. Will you do this for me?"

Bethany felt tears welling in her eyes for some reason. "I just... don't want to lose you to some demon," she whispered.

Merrill's warm, wet hand landed upon hers, squeezing it affectionately, as the elf gave Bethany a gentle smile. "And I would hate you to lose me to a demon, trust me. We will be careful... and nothing will go wrong."

**~***~**

"Maybe you should just apologize to her, once and for all," Isabela said, staring outside the window of Fenris' estate, watching as the heavy rainfall slowly washed away her carefully laid plans to continue hunting down one particularly illusive former crewmate. The elf had once again asked her to move in with him, considering how much time she spent at his mansion, but she simply didn't like the idea to be tied down to a place. Or tied down to one man.

Fenris shifted in a chair nearby, the thunder outside reflecting on his face. "I thought we had been over this."

"Well, clearly you're not over it, as evidenced by your brooding expression," Isabela pointed out. "I know you're going to claim it's just the natural state of your being, but no, you're moping worse than usually!"

Fenris snorted. "I don't even understand why I should apologize for killing a vile magister, come to hunt me and gather slaves for her even more despicable master. I was in the right to kill her!"

"Is being right so important?" Isabela shrugged. "Just say what she wants to hear and we can all go back to how things were. Riona often needs someone to chop things with a sword for her, you like angry chopping, it's a good deal for everyone. And I get to play with a more relaxed Fenris afterwards, everybody wins!"

"Does she even care after all these months?" Fenris grumbled.

"Riona's a sweet girl and she's the forgiving type. Remember, I put quite the number on her guard friend and she didn't even seem to mind much," Isabela chuckled. "If I wanted to, I could really get her eating from my palm, I'm sure. Maybe it's because I'm not ranting about magic, though, if it's not about magic she'll probably forgive me anything."

"I think magic might have come up in one of my quarrels with her," Fenris said mockingly. "Do you think that might have been the reason?"

"Oooh, sarcasm!" Isabela grinned, not the least offended by his tone. "You're improving, I see!"

"I wish we wouldn't talk about her at all, it just leads to nothing good," Fenris sighed. "All it does is remind me of the time I wasted on her, thinking she might be different from the rest of her kind."

"Fine, whatever," Isabela shrugged. "I'm just... hearing you call yourself a free elf now, but in truth, you're still a slave to your prejudices."

"How can I not be?" Fenris snapped angrily, getting up from the chair. "Enough of this! Well done in ruining the mood..." he stopped then, as if having remembered something. He opened a drawer in the nearby desk to withdraw something that looked like an empty bottle. "I had something for you. I'm not sure you deserve it for being so frustrating, but maybe it will distract you from talking about Riona."

"Oh?" Isabela stepped away from the window. "What is it?"

Fenris passed the bottle to her. She took it carefully, noticing it wasn't empty. Looking inside she could see a tiny model of a sailing ship, perfect to the smallest detail, a work that must have taken many months and infinite patience to finish. "Oooooh, it's so pretty!" she cooed. "Fenris... did you really make it yourself?"

The elf shrugged. "As you noticed, I have a lot of time on my hands. And I didn't feel like starting a new castle of cards... after we all know what happened to the last one..."

Isabela coughed pointedly. "But I love this, it's so cute!" she couldn't stop gushing about the tiny model of a ship, a wistful representation of her dreams. "It is a very sweet gift, Fenris. Thank you."

**~***~**

The meeting place was the deepest and blackest of tunnels in Darktown, not a single drop of light penetrating the darkness down here to reveal the faces of the two men. "I've heard of your return," one of them spoke. "Your sudden leave was a loss to the mage underground."

"There were... circumstances you are not aware of," the other man replied. "But I have returned now."

"Well, we don't know what happened down there with Jake, but the most important thing is that Alrik is dead and the Tranquil Solution died with him."

 _No, the most important thing is that I almost killed Bethany... and then ran, when I could have stopped and healed her._ Thank the Maker she was still alive, as he had recently found out. "I suppose you are right. How fares the mage underground these days?"

"The templars are still pressing hard, as you can imagine. But the conspiracy to overthrow Meredith is growing in strength. Each month more and more mages and templars join our cause and it won't be too long before we can act."

 _Friendly templars, what a joke._ Anders only barely stopped himself from laughing in the dark, risking offending his contact. "And what then? Place someone more sympathetic in the Knight-Commander's seat? The Circle and the templars would still remain as they were."

"With someone like Thrask as Knight-Commander... we could have more freedoms than any other Circle on Thedas. Trust me Anders, with less supervision, the Circle could not only be more tolerable, it could be even beneficial."

 _Foolish mortals, they spend years to plan for such small victories, lacking the courage to do something greater, doing what is necessary._ "I suppose that is true," Anders admitted, despite the thoughts running through his head.  

"So, can the mage underground still count on your support, Anders?"

"Yes, of course." _Let us make them believe we still stand with them, even as we put our own plans into motion._

"Excellent. We'll contact you when the time is right," the man said, slowly starting to move away. "Farewell then, and be wary of the templars, my friend. Now... if I could only see how to get out of here in this pitch black darkness..." the other mage muttered as he left Anders alone.

 _They are fools to think that they can win this way,_ Anders thought angrily. _Meredith is not the greater evil. The whole structure is the greater evil that must be overturned and made anew. But where to start? Perhaps with something that holds the structure together? The unifying element between the templars and the mages?_

 _You can't singlehandedly hope to destroy the Chantry,_ he remembered Riona once telling him, during either one of his passionate rants or responding to something he had scribbled in one of his manifestos. _Maybe I can,_ he thought now. _And I must do so singlehandedly, for I have seen what happens if I allow someone to get too close... no, I must bear this burden alone._

**~***~**

Despite the horrible weather outside and having gotten thoroughly soaked by the rain again, Riona could not stop herself from smiling as she quietly slipped into Varric's apartment at the Hanged Man and casually started to take off her wet clothes, with growing comfortable familiarity eyeing Varric as he stood at the fireplace with a half-full glass of some amber colored liquid in it.

As he slowly turned around, however, the smile died on her face immediately, for Varric looked uncharacteristically grim. "I've got news, Hawke," he said, his voice corresponding to his very serious expression. "You might not want to be near anything breakable when I tell you, though."

Riona felt herself pale, as she looked around for something to sit on. _I suppose I should have expected this. He's going to tell me we should stop seeing each other, I just know it._ "Can you... can you get me something to drink?" she managed.

Varric grabbed a nearly finished bottle of brandy and poured her what was left, passing her the glass and patiently waiting until Riona took a swig to get her composure back. "I've had an ear out for Bartrand, you know that," Varric started to speak. Riona immediately felt weight lifted off her chest. _Pfew. It's not about us._ "I know he went to Orzammar to sell his trophies from the expedition, but he never returned to Kirkwall. There were sightings of him far in Rivain, where he thought I wouldn't be able to track him. But now..."

"He's back?" Riona asked. Bartrand hadn't exactly been at the top of the list of her concerns. Dealing with Xebenkeck and the seals under Kirkwall was, so were the qunari and Petrice's plotting, mage and templar issues, the worrying news from Ferelden, Merrill's growing exasperation with the eluvian and her concern that the elf would do something unwise... the list could go on and on. There was barely any room for Bartrand there!

"It's a possibility," Varric nodded. "I hear he called in some loans from his contacts in Hightown. So it's either him or someone using his name, and both merit an investigation."

"You have an idea where to look for him, right?"

"I've been told about a Hightown estate he might be renting. Or has bought, I bet he has enough of gold to buy half of Hightown," Varric said, looking a mite angry.

"I wonder why he would risk coming back now, though," Riona wondered.

"Well... maybe he thinks I've gotten over it by now and won't seek revenge?" Varric asked in return. "Maybe he just misses Kirkwall? All his contacts and businesses are here, after all. He was bound to try and sneak back one day. Maybe he feels like he can afford enough mercenaries to protect himself from us?"

"He'll have an army guarding him, won't he?"

"Likely," Varric nodded. "Which means a dark, rainy evening like this might be a good time to hit him."

"You want to take care of it immediately?" Riona asked, but no reply was necessary. "Alright, then. Varric... you'll be alright, won't you?" she added, a little worriedly. Killing your brother was still bound to be a very difficult thing to do, even if he was a bastard through and through, Varric's flippant attitude was just an act, and he probably was feeling less than pleasant on the inside.

"I'll be fine," he came over and put his arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry about me. I've been waiting on this meeting for years. Bianca and myself have been missing Bartrand something fierce..."


	56. Chapter 56

_9:33 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

On the way out of the Hanged Man they ran into Isabela, and Varric immediately invited her along for the hunt on Bartrand Tethras. Isabela, having suffered from Bartrand's betrayal, accepted the proposal without much thinking, leaving Riona powerless to deny her involvement. Given the choice, Riona would have rather avoided working together with the Rivaini, knowing she would not be able to truly forgive her until Aveline and Donnic had been brought back together, but for now she would have to tolerate Isabela's presence.

With Merrill and Bethany picked up from the alienage, the small group of five quickly made its way to Hightown, and an inconspicuous side-alley the existence of which was a complete mystery to Riona, even if she often claimed to by now knowing every corner of Hightown. Cracks of lightning shed brief flashes of light at a decrepit and by all accounts abandoned estate in front of them, it's windows nailed with planks, the entrance door missing a handle, simply barred from inside.

"Are you sure your information is correct, Varric?" Riona asked, even if she knew Varric's sources were always right on the money.

"I'm sure," Varric nodded. "He's got to be trying to throw us off, but seriously Bartrand, if you knew me at all, you would never have tried something this obvious."

Isabela was already working on prying the planks off from one of the main floor windows. It took a while, but with Varric helping, one by one the pieces of wood came loose and fell to the ground, revealing a dark hole behind, the glass long since shattered, leaving dangerous, sharp edges for them to cut themselves as they now slowly crawled through and inside.

Varric immediately scrunched his nose. "What... is that smell?" he said, looking disgusted.

Riona felt it as well, as did the others, a revolting stench of rotten meat that triggered her gagging reflexes. "Death, I think," she said, not realizing how dramatically grim that sounded.

Isabela opened the doors leading further into the house, Bethany following to provide her with a light spell. Riona immediately saw her sister turn back with a horrified look on her face, and Isabela withdrew as well. "Bodies," she said, then heading in further, to examine the grim discovery.

Riona and Varric followed right in, Merrill and Bethany keeping a respectful distance. The stench did not seem to come from these victims though. "They are still warm," Isabela said, having checked up on the bodies. "And... uh, they have been... cut, somehow. Eh, this is gross. Why would anyone defile the dead?"

Riona felt Varric's hand briefly touch hers, as Isabela's question triggered the painful memories of her mother and Quentin's experiments. But Bartrand was not a crazy blood mage, unless something had changed in these two years. "Who are these people?" she could only ask.

"They are wearing servant clothing," Varric said thoughtfully. "Perhaps the staff of the estate. I don't recognize them."

"Err..." suddenly Merrill spoke up, the timid elf had kept silent until now. "I thought I heard footsteps outside."

"Careful!" Riona hissed, as they all went for their weapons just in time as the doors were thrown wide open and several mercenaries in heavy armor charged them, screaming like possessed and flailing their swords like incompetent madmen. What ensued wasn't even a battle, it was like slaughter of wet behind their ears rookies who had picked up their weapons for the first drill practice.

"What the heck was that?" Riona gasped after it was all over. "Why didn't they just attack us with rusty spoons and toothpicks instead? The success rate would be the same, I bet."

Isabela laughed. "You know, Hawke, I've really missed doing this sort of thing with you, I've forgotten how much fun it is," she said, grinning. "Rest assured, I'll be checking with you for opportunities to team up much more often from now on."

"Sure thing, Isabela," Riona forced a smile in return.

"These... these are the human mercenaries that Bartrand had with him in the Deep Roads," Varric exclaimed, having stared for a while at their now dead attackers. "The ones he trusted the most, the ones he always kept close... but they were not raving lunatics that had forgotten how to swing a sword!"

"I don't feel any possession or magic at work..." Bethany said, as she bent next to the corpses and looked at them sadly.

"Nor can I, not that it is always possible to trace," Merrill agreed.

"Let's just keep searching," Varric said curtly, opening the doors to the next room. "Our goal is to find Bartrand, anyway. Hopefully everything will become clear once we do that."

The deeper inside the mansion they progressed, the more screaming, obsessed mercenaries sprang at them from every corner. Now and then they stumbled upon more corpses of the servants, some of them Varric recognizing as their former house servants that Bartrand had taken with him on the expedition. But they had searched the entire main floor now without any sign of Bartrand or even a hint of what madness had taken over this haunted estate.

It was upon their arrival on the upper floor that Merrill pointed at the doors leading to a large study. "There, I just felt it... a brief shift in the Veil," she gasped.

Isabela moved towards the doors, light on her feet, without making a single noise. "Someone's in there," she whispered. Then she blinked as she kept listening. "Singing. Quite horribly, I must add."

"Bartrand! It has to be him!" Varric exclaimed, recklessly kicking the doors to the study open and rushing inside, Bianca ready to fire. But as soon as he got across the doorstep, he immediately froze, and so did everyone who had followed.

Nothing could have prepared them for the scene taking place before them. Bartrand, if this... creature with wild, unseeing eyes could still be called Bartrand, was on his knees next to a freshly slaughtered female dwarf, slicing her flesh with a knife, singing a grotesquely merry song to himself. He was surrounded by jars of glowing blue liquid that looked suspiciously like great quantities of lyrium, and more pots and cans of... blood and meat stripped from the bones of the dead servants. The stench was unbearable, it rose up towards them from the slippery floors, coated with blood and bits of human and dwarven remains, and Riona's stomach twitched violently, demanding an immediate release of its content as a token reaction to the grisly scene.

Fortunately, Bartrand's madness was such that he did not even see them before him, so while Riona, Merrill and Bethany were busy throwing up, he took no advantage of their distraction. Isabela looked sick as well, but was more confused as how to proceed, and Varric looked shocked to the extent of forgetting what he had come here to do. One of the servants appeared still barely alive, an elderly dwarf slowly crawling towards them, a wickedly curved dagger still in his lower back, as he left a trail of wet blood behind him in his path. The unfortunate victim let out a gargling cry of help that finally pushed Varric back into action and he took two steps towards Bartrand, then punching him in the face heavily, sending his brother sprawling across the room and into the opposite wall.

Bartrand slumped to the floor, the knife falling from his hands. They all gathered around him, as Riona's stomach still churned uncomfortably, and with a corner of her eye she saw Bethany passing a clean napkin to Merrill before she retreated back to see if anything could still be done to the lone surviving servant.

"By the Stone, Bartrand... what have you done?" Varric demanded, trying to break through to his maddened brother.

"...V-Varric?" a brief light of recognition lit up in Bartrand's muddy stare. "Little brother... it's you..." then he cackled again, so sharply and unexpectedly that he managed to unsettle Bethany in the middle of casting a healing spell, and she had to break it off with unladylike swearing. "You will help me... help me get it back... won't you?!"

"Get what back?" Varric spoke harshly, shaking Bartrand, as if trying to force the craziness out of him. "What are you talking about?"

"The idol..." Bartrand whispered. "Oh, it needs me, I can feel it! It wants me to worship it! You'll get it back for me, right? Say you will!"

"I knew something was not right with that idol," Varric swore, looking at Riona. "It has made him insane, and probably the guards and servants as well! There was some vile magic about it, wasn't there?"

"We didn't have much time to take a good look at it, remember?" Riona said gently, realizing that Varric's usually solid reasoning would be slightly impeded from such shocking turn of events. "But it was from a strange sort of lyrium, so there was likely strong magic within it."

"Blast it," Varric exclaimed. "He's a victim of some ancient possession, I can't truly blame him if it has put him up to all this. But... the betrayal itself... demands payback."

"I'd be more worried where that idol is now, if he says he doesn't have it anymore," Merrill suggested quietly.

"That is true," Varric agreed. "Where's the idol, Bartrand? Did you sell it to someone?"

"She stole it from me," Bartrand giggled. "But she wouldn't worship it like it demands, like it should be! She couldn't be worthy! So I came here... to take it back. It still called to me, called me to return here..."

"Who is she?" Riona asked, getting a little impatient with Bartrand's mad ramblings.  
   
"She flew like a wind, of impossibly white hair... or were they horns, I can't remember! She was there one moment and gone the next, and I was left... empty, alone, the song was no more! THE SONG WAS NO MORE!" Bartrand's frantic explanations turned into full shouting, as his eyes clouded with madness again. He jumped up and tried to wrap his hands around Varric's throat, but the younger brother sidestepped his attempt easily, punching Bartrand in the gut hard, and then once more in the face again, dropping him limp on the floor.

"You know, I had prepared a real nice rant about the values of dwarven honor and nobility to recite to him," Varric spoke, his tone still sarcastic, even as Riona could sense the pain underneath it. "Now I could ask him what he has done to the men and women that served him, those that had been entrusted in his care. For many years I wanted to look him in the eyes and hear why he abandoned us in the Lost Thaig. I wanted to hear him say whether it was worth it."

"And now he won't even understand what you're asking him," Riona said quietly.

"Exactly," Varric nodded. "Bartrand never understood the value of a good story. And now he's gone and spoiled my personal drama by becoming this... this... whatever it is. Something too pitiful to take our revenge upon."

"Oh, I could and would still do it," Isabela said with a hint of promise in her voice.

"And we might have to," Varric nodded. "Hawke? Your opinion? Can he be left alive, even if we would want to?"

"Don't ask me to make that decision, Varric, please," Riona looked at him, a little pleadingly.

"I'm not, I'm just asking for your opinion. The decision will be mine in the end."

"Even if he is not possessed by some demon, I don't know how or who could possibly cure such madness," Riona said. "He has killed dozens of his servants, if left alive he would likely kill again. I just... don't see a solution."

"You could take him to the Circle. It would take a large amount of gold, but perhaps First Enchanter Orsino could be persuaded to take a look at him," Bethany suggested. The dwarf in her care looked to be more stable now, breathing more easily.

There was a brief snapping sound that Riona had come to be very familiar with during their long travels of many years. It was the sound of a bolt leaving Bianca's frame and then with great force impaling itself in the tender flesh of the victim. This time, it was deep in Bartrand's chest. The head of House Tethras twitched once, twice, and then his much tortured body relaxed and his face assumed a blissful expression, thankful to have been released from the torments plaguing him.

"This will be easier for everyone," Varric whispered, not staying to look upon his dead brother for much longer, instead resolutely walking over to the wounded dwarf in Bethany's care. "I recognize him. It's Hugin, Bartrand's steward."

"Master Varric!" Hugin must have recognized him as well. "You've returned, Ancestor's be praised! Is... is Master Bartrand..."

"He is dead, yes," Varric said simply. "Hugin, what happened here? What can you tell us? I... I don't know what to think, I did not expect any of this!"

"It must have been that blasted idol, Master Varric. Your brother was never quite... right, after we returned from the Deep Roads. But when he lost the idol... or at least, he claimed it was stolen," Hugin explained. "He just got worse and worse with every passing day. Those mercenaries also seemed affected by it, but he turned them into crazed animals by forcing them to eat lyrium... and blood of the servants."

"Why would it make him do something so monstrous?" Merrill gasped.

"He said he was trying to make them hear the song," Hugin said, tears rolling down his elderly cheeks. "He said they needed to hear it, that it demanded more worshippers... I don't even want to try and remember all the awful things Master Bartrand said and did!"

"Don't try, Hugin," Varric said, laying a hand on the old servant's shoulder. "Can he walk?" he turned to Bethany.

"Maybe if I give him this," Bethany uncorked a vial of a healing potion and passed it over to the grateful looking dwarf. More color returned to his slightly ashen face, and with Varric's aid, he gradually rose from the floor, unsteadily following them out of the corpse littered mansion.

"Hugin, can you make it to Lady Ilsa?" Varric asked, once they were back out on the street. The elderly dwarf nodded, thanked him and left them standing outside the estate. Taking revenge on Bartrand should have brought them closure and satisfaction, but it had done nothing of the sort, only created more questions and unease.

"Uh, I guess I'll have to tell Aveline about this," Riona realized without any particular joy. Dumping over two dozen bodies on her friend would not be appreciated by the Guard-Captain.

"That's right, let her deal with it," Isabela chuckled, then looking around. "So, I guess we're done? I know it wasn't what you expected, but it still felt good to see that bastard croak. As for the rest... Varric, just don't overthink it."

"That simple, eh, Rivaini? Well, maybe it should be," Varric shrugged, as Isabela bid them farewell and hurried off.

"I was going to do a sleepover at Merrill's place, before you summoned us," Bethany said. "If you don't need us anymore, maybe we can get back to the alienage and I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure thing, Beth," Riona smiled, getting hugged by Bethany and then by Merrill as well, as the two young mages quickly left, hurrying back to Lowtown.

That left Riona and Varric all alone on the quiet Hightown alley, slowly making their way back to the Hanged Man. At least the rain had stopped and the wind had died down, allowing for a pleasant walk, carefully navigating around puddles of rainwater.

"You know, Hawke... much as I had fantasized about Bartrand's demise..." Varric started talking as they walked on. "That was still the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I understand," Riona said. "My own brother was a real ass to Bethany and me sometimes, so I... sometimes fantasized about hurting him in some creative ways. But... he was still family, and I loved him despite everything."

"I can't really use the words 'Bartrand' and 'love' in the same sentence," Varric chuckled bitterly. "But you said it. He was never what you'd call nice. Or pleasant. Or hygienic. But he was my only brother."

"Exactly," Riona said. "It's just... a rotten thing to go through."

"Oh... shit," Varric suddenly swore. Riona looked at him questioningly. "I just realized, this means I will have to take over the family business and deal with those jackals at the Dwarven Merchants Guild. Bartrand has probably fallen behind on the correspondence with Orzammar... oh no, I can just imagine the piles of letters awaiting me at the Guild!"

"Looks like you're moving up in the world, though, just like I did," Riona grinned.

"I'd prefer not to, thank you very much," Varric sighed. "Maybe I can call upon good old cousin Elmand to share some of those responsibilities."

Riona laughed. "One of your imaginary relatives?"

"Please, Hawke," Varric mock-protested. "Stop offending cousin Elmand's feelings." They walked for a while in silence, until Varric sighed, picking the conversation up again. "Anyway, I don't know where surface dwarves go, to the Stone or singing hymns to Andraste. But I do hope Bartrand finds peace in death."

"He does deserve it for the way he ended," Riona agreed. "Come to think of it, we should probably try and see where that idol went to. A woman with white horns, that sounds a bit fanciful... probably need to take everything he said with a grain of salt."

"I'll look into it," Varric said. "But if it was stolen like he said, there won't be any documents unlike in case of sale."

"True enough," Riona nodded. They walked past a dark and peaceful Amell Estate just then, and Varric stopped, making her pause as well. "What is it?"

"Thanks for the concern Hawke, but you don't have to accompany me all the way back to Lowtown. You're probably exhausted, and trust me, I'll be just fine," he smiled.

"Well, I thought you shouldn't be alone after all that," Riona said, blushing a little. Then a thought came to her. "Wait, Bethany is with Merrill and all the servants are fast asleep. Why... why don't you stay with me? Just for tonight."

Varric gave her a suspicious look. "Your human sized beds are veritable death traps with their height, I tell you. No, thanks for the offer!" he chuckled.

"Hey, that is so not fair! I have to suffer on your terrible floor-level dwarven torture racks, I will not take 'no' for an answer, Varric!" she glared at him.   

"I'm still not moving in with you," Varric said, then finally acquiescing and following her inside and upstairs. "But fine, fine... I'll suffer for you. This one night..."


	57. Chapter 57

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Months passed with nothing of great urgency occurring in Kirkwall. The plotters were likely still working hard on their schemes, so at times Riona felt that the current pause was much like calm before a great storm, but there was nothing for her to do than just wait and then react when the trouble reared its ugly head. In the meantime, her interest, and that of the others who had fled Ferelden from the Blight, was occupied by the news from the land of her birth, following the first few months of rule of King Eamon and Queen Maythre. For now, not much had changed with it, but with a mage on the throne, Riona was very curious how the situation would develop. If the templars suddenly started to press even more here in Kirkwall, it would be nice to know they had a sanctum in Ferelden to fall back upon.

It was amidst this period of inactivity that Riona one morning received a letter, delivered by an elven girl who had ran all the way from alienage. The letter held the following text.

 _Greetings,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I've often thought of you in these past years. Without your kindness my Feynriel would have been long-since sold to slavers. Instead, he has thrived and begun to master his magic. But now his nightmares have caught up with him, and the Keeper does not know how to help. I don't know where else to turn._

 _Please, come to my home in the alienage. I will be waiting to speak with you. Thank you again for the compassion you have shown Feynriel in the past._

 _Sincerely yours,  
Arianni _

This could have meant only one thing, Feynriel had been either lost in the Fade or lured by a powerful demon, trying to possess him. Riona could understand why Arianni was asking for her aid, she probably didn't know many other mages who could and would risk entering the Fade to search for someone lost in the demon infested mists. Bethany had immediately agreed to aid too, remembering Feynriel from their earlier adventure to rescue him, and suggested to ask Merrill as well. With three mages pursuing the boy, they felt they would stand a good chance, and they were happy to hear Merrill agreeing to join them. With the Keeper being involved, Riona had thought that Merrill might want to avoid the entire matter, but the elf had just simply said that this isn't about her, or the Keeper and their relationship, this was about Feynriel and helping him, so she was fine with dealing with Marethari for the boy's sake.

On a quiet spring morning, after receiving news that Marethari had brought the boy back to the alienage, Riona and Bethany set on their way there. They hadn't informed anyone else about their plans, for this was purely a matter for mages to handle, explaining at length the entire process of entering the Fade, the dangers of it and so on to a non-mage would have taken hours and involved much frustration at their baseless worries, so they decided not to burden Varric or Aveline with this.

Having collected Merrill from her apartment, they went straight to Arianni's house. The desperate looking elven woman had been informed of their coming and awaited them outside her small dwelling. "You've come, thank you Serah Hawke," she said with tears in her eyes, taking Riona's hands in hers. "And you've brought your friends with you, I am so grateful to you all. I pray you will be able to help him."

"Your letter did not explain much, Arianni," Riona said, trying a reassuring smile. "Tell us what happened."

"Several days ago Feynriel fell into a nightmare and hasn't returned," the mother spoke with great sadness and fear. "Keeper Marethari is inside and looking after my son, she will be able to tell you more. She has been telling me of this ancient ritual that could help, but it requires a mage that could pursue Feynriel in the Fade, someone he recognizes and trusts."

"I don't think I spent more than fifteen minutes with your son, Arianni," Riona said. "I can't imagine he would recognize me!"

"Oh, believe me, he does. You did rescue him from the slavers and that alone has made a big impression," Arianni smiled.

"Ancient ritual, she says," Riona could hear Merrill quietly talking to Bethany behind her back. "The Keeper would do it to protect Feynriel? She wouldn't even do that for me..."

"That's... interesting..." came Bethany's reply. Riona could only agree with that sentiment.

"So, can you tell us anything more or should we go inside to talk with the Keeper?" Riona asked.

"Like I said, she will be able to tell you more in detail. I can only repeat what I heard from her. That Feynriel's powers are a throwback to ancient magics that once let elves shape the Fade and that the only way to reach him is through his dreams," Arianni explained. "The Keeper says that his powers were once greatly feared by the Tevinter magisters."

"This just keeps getting more and more interesting," Riona muttered. "Well, let's go inside and speak with the Keeper then."

Arianni nodded, leading them inside. The larger common room they had visited once stood empty, but Arianni led them further in, inside a dark bedroom with thick curtains covering the tiny window, and the only light provided by two large candles, giving the characteristically elven eerie green light. It gave just enough light to allow them to see Feynriel lying on the bed, now and then jerking in a fitful slumber, before Marethari's face came into focus, appearing a little spooky in the candlelight.

"You've come, good," she spoke softly, thanking Riona, then Bethany and finally noticing Merrill, lurking behind the Hawke sisters. "And you have brought Merrill with you," perhaps Riona was just getting paranoid, but she could have sworn something had changed in Marethari's eyes just then.

"Do you wish me to leave, Keeper?" Merrill asked.

"Of course not, _da’len_ ," Marethari replied with a small pause. "Please, let us go outside and I will explain you the gravity of the situation." They returned to the common room and the three mages took their seats on the cushy sofa, Merrill without looking accidentally sat on Bethany's lap and then quickly plopped off to take her place between the two Hawke sisters with an embarrassed giggle.

"Feynriel is what the Tevinters call _somniari_ , a dreamer," Marethari started to explain. "Dreamers have the power to control the Beyond, what humans call the Fade."

"Control in what way?" Bethany asked.

"In the Fade, they can shape dreams and even affect events beyond the Veil," Marethari spoke grimly. "Tevinter _somniari_ used to enter the minds of sleepers and slay them in their dreams, when they were completely unprotected."

"That is... rather disturbing," Riona agreed. She couldn't quite see Feynriel as the type to carry out assassinations in dreams, but... what if he fell to some demon's influence in the Fade? No, they really needed to help this time.

"Feynriel is the first dreamer in two ages to survive," Marethari continued. "They have great power in the Fade, but they also attract demons more than regular mages. I should say it is almost lucky that most prove too frail of mind to survive a demon's possession. A dreamer-abomination would be near unstoppable. Now, Arianni..." the Keeper turned to the desperate mother, wringing her hands in worry. "I must ask you to leave us alone. I will perform the ritual which will send Hawke and her friends into the Fade."

"Oh, of course Keeper," Arianni bowed, and left the apartment, her fears only reinforced from Marethari's words.

"Keeper, I'm sure you know that all of us can enter the Fade just fine on our own," Riona said. "We don't actually need any ritual to send us there."

"That is true, what I said was mostly for Arianni's benefit," Marethari agreed. "The Ritual has a different purpose. It will turn Feynriel's childhood home as a focus to draw him back through the Veil. And it will focus you on his location in the Fade, making it easier for you to find him."  

"Sounds reasonable," Riona nodded. "Are we ready?" she turned to Bethany and Merrill, receiving two nods of approval in return.

"There's just one thing I need to add before sending you into the Fade," Marethari said, sad expression on her face. "Because of what I just explained to you, I am sure you understand that Feynriel must not become an abomination or he will cause unimaginable damage. If you cannot pull him from Fade, you must kill him yourself. A death in the Fade will make him what your Circle calls Tranquil. He will be no threat after."

"But... that is his or any mage's greatest fear!" Bethany protested.

"It will be, as humans say, the lesser of two evils," Marethari pointed out, not looking happy at her own suggestion. "Please, promise you will do this."

"I don't think we can promise that," Riona shook her head. "We can only promise to do what we think is right."

"...then I suppose I have nothing to do but trust your judgment," if Marethari was displeased, she did not show it. "Now, follow me," she said, heading back into Feynriel's bedroom. "Find someplace comfortable and I shall start the ritual."

**~***~**

Riona awoke, her nostrils tickled by the tantalizing smells coming from the small kitchen of their Lothering home. _Eggs and bacon, but I'll never get tired of it the way mother makes them,_ she grinned happily, quickly dressing herself and stepping outside. "Morning!" she greeted the whole family, already seated at the table, her own plate full and awaiting her. Before sitting down, she went over to hug her parents, giggling at the way her father's moustache tickled when he gently kissed her on the brow.

"Just perfect," Riona said happily, as she dug into her breakfast, the others looking on at her with kind smiles. Even Carver, who mostly tended to give her scowls, seemed in a good mood today.

"Father and I were planning to go fishing," Carver suddenly told her, his voice warmer than she could remember. "And we thought to ask if you wanted to come with us."

"Me?" Riona looked up at him, then at her father. "But I know next to nothing about fishing. I mean, I'd love to, but..."

"There's nothing to it, daughter," her father spoke gently. "We will teach you all there is to know. I am sure you will pick it up in no time."

"Well... in that case, certainly!" Riona gladly agreed. Her family was perfection itself. She would never trade them for anything.

**~***~**

Bethany opened her eyes and stretched, surprised to bump into another warm body next to her in the bed. _Oh right, sharing the bed with Riona, the perennial blanket hog,_ she thought to herself, about to push her sister back to her side of the bed... but then realizing it was not her sister at all.

 _Ah, of course_ , she realized, looking at the dark-haired elf with loving fondness. It all made sense. She had always held special caring for Merrill for as long as she could remember. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she chuckled, reaching closer to the young elf and gently nibbling on her ear in an attempt to rouse her.

Merrill slowly opened her eyes, those gentle green pools in which she had lost herself so completely. "What lovely sight to wake up to," she purred back at Bethany. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhm," came Bethany's muffled reply, as she pulled her lover closer. "I suppose we'll need to get up at some point, huh? I'm getting a bit hungry and something in the air smells delicious."

"Are you sure we need to rush?" Merrill asked with a promising grin on her lips.

"I think we can take our time," Bethany grinned wickedly, her hands sneaking down under the blankets, caressing Merrill's body as she watched how the elf's controlled smile slowly turned blissful and the first sigh of pleasure left her parted lips.

"Oh, please... don't stop, Bethany," Merrill gasped, as she explored the elf's body with proficiency she didn't know she possessed.

**~***~**

Merrill looked across the beautiful scenery ahead of them. The ruins of ancient Arlathan stretched before her for as far as the eye could see. They were remarkably well preserved, covered with thick canopy of bushes, hidden away by the ancient forest protecting the secrets of her people, but here and there she could see walls of old structures, elegant statues to the Creators, the beautifully sculpted domes of the temples to Mythal and Andruil.

The secrets of Elvhen were at her fingertips, and she would explore them together with the one she cared for the most. Even now she recognized the touch of the hands sneaking around her waist, the swell of the breasts against her back, the touch of the lips on her neck...  
   
"It truly is beautiful," Bethany whispered in her ear. "But not as beautiful as you are."

Merrill felt herself blush. "You're too kind to me. And too good for me, really." _But please, never leave me. Please, never stop._

"You don't really think that, do you," Bethany said, the caresses slowly driving her wild. "We repaired the eluvian and we didn't fall to possession of demons. Your clan is proud of everything you've done for them. And so am I."

Merrill felt herself relax, simply enjoying Bethany's tender ministrations. She was probably just being too hard on herself again. She should really just allow herself to simply enjoy the moment.

After all, the secrets of the ancient Arlathan were at her fingertips. It was everything she had ever wished for.

**~***~**

Together with her father and Carver, Riona helped to carry the full buckets with fish back to their cozy little house. It was quite amazing, almost every cast she made had been successful and the large trout in the stream offered little resistance as she pulled them out one by one, accompanied by Malcolm's and Carver's cheers.

As mother set to prepare the fish for yet another stupendously delightful dish, Riona stepped out on the porch to simply enjoy the sunset, finding her brother standing with his elbows propped against the wooden rails surrounding the porch, almost as if waiting for her.

"Sure is beautiful out here, isn't it?" she asked, smiling. They really were getting on so well, as never before. Carver hadn't shown the slightest sign of jealousy of her magic, or anything else that he once felt was diminishing him.

"Aye, certainly is, sister," Carver agreed. "One of many such evenings. A simple life, but a beautiful, peaceful one at that. We don't need anything else, do we?"

"I agree completely," Riona said. "I just hope there will be nothing that threatens it."

"What could possibly threaten it?" Carver replied dismissively, then turning to smile at her. "Don't even think of such foolish things, sister."

"...well, I don't know..." Riona mused, now unable to stop thinking. "Perhaps... the Blight? What... what happened to it, anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" Carver looked at her closely. "We routed the darkspawn at Ostagar, and drove them back to the Deep Roads. King Cailan himself slew the archdemon, and I was discharged with great honor and large stipend."

"Really?" Riona wondered, but Carver's voice was just so convincing. _But I thought that... no... it can't be_... she realized something with a heavy shudder.  

**~***~**

Bethany smiled a little awkwardly as she and Merrill sat down at the breakfast table in the Amell Estate, together with her mother and Riona, but the others showed no signs of being uncomfortable with the elf's presence. _And here I was worried if the others would accept us being together, how silly of me._

"So you finally decided to get out of bed, huh?" Riona winked at them.

"Riona, don't tease your sister," mother reprimanded her elder sibling, but did so with a smile. "I am so happy you two have found each other. And so is your sister."

Riona nodded. "It would take a very special person for whom Merrill would smash the eluvian because she had decided to be with them," she heard her sister say. "But if there's someone she'd do it for, it's you Bethany."

"You... you broke the eluvian?" Bethany turned towards Merrill, a heavy lump of emotion in her throat.

"I did," the elf said simply, taking her hand and bringing it to her lips. "I would do anything just to be with you, Beth."

"Would you... would you give up your blood magic?" Bethany asked, moved by Merrill's sincere declaration.

"I have already done so, love," the elf looked at her gently. "I have already abandoned blood magic."

Bethany leaned closer to kiss her passionately. _Whoa... I thought she was a lot more committed to that eluvian... or, wait... what if..._ sudden thoughts rushed through her head.

**~***~**

"Well, this is one amazing haul, isn't it?" Bethany said, sorting through a pile of sparkling old relics they had recovered from the nearby ruins. "This is the treasure you were after, isn't it?"

"You're my most coveted treasure, still," Merrill found herself saying, looking fondly at her scantily clad lover, safe inside the confines of their large tent, listening to the heavy drops of the warm tropical rain outside. _When did I finally stop thinking that I don't deserve someone as beautiful, as pure, as... good as her?_ a thought entered her head, but she waved it off.

"Want to come over and show me how much you covet me?" Bethany grinned broadly, reaching out with her hand and beckoning Merrill over.

"In a bit, Beth," Merrill replied, her eyes traveling from the enchanting supple form of her lover to the piles of treasure from ancient ages. "Just thinking what would Marethari say if she would see us now. Well... hopefully she wouldn't see us when we're not dressed! That would be embarrassing... but I meant, us succeeding at what we set out to do."

"I did tell you that the clan is proud of you, didn't I?" Bethany said. "That includes the Keeper as well. She admitted she was wrong to doubt you."

"She... did? She really said that?" Merrill blinked, tears of happiness starting to flow down her cheeks, as Bethany swiftly crawled across the tent and swept the elf in her arms. "I never thought I would hear her say such words..." she whispered, before getting lost in Bethany's kisses.

 _So perfect_... disjointed thoughts swirled through her head, _and I always thought that there would be heavy price to pay for my blood magic. I always thought I was not worthy of her love. Unless... this is too good to be true and..._

  **~***~**

Riona left Carver staring at the sunset with content expression on his face, returning inside the house with heavy heart. Her father was sitting at the table, calmly stuffing his pipe as he quietly conversed with Bethany, an image so full of parental love and tenderness that Riona briefly forgot the reason why she had intruded on this. When she did remember, it tore at her heart all that much more.

"Father," she said in a shaky voice, approaching him. She fell on her knees before him, throwing her hands around him, as her tears fell on his thick linen shirt.

"Daughter, what is wrong?" he asked gently, putting his hands around her. "Why are you so upset?"

"It's... nothing," Riona managed. "Just one... final embrace."

"My darling child, there will be many more," he felt her father's heavy hand ruffle her hair affectionately. "Please, stop crying."

"No." She suddenly slipped out of his embrace and drew back, standing tall. "This isn't real. I know this can't be real!" Ignoring the protests of her family, she raised her hands to the ceiling and called upon her magic, feeling a rush of blazing heat as a firestorm roared upon this idyll of love and peace, destroying it, washing it away in one fell swoop.

She opened her eyes to find herself in what looked like mist filled courtyard of the Gallows. A giant creature with scaly, wrinkled skin lumbered over her, tiny purple orbs for eyes staring at her with cold hatred, green acidic aura surrounding the body of a mighty Pride Demon.

"You hold the boy, don't you?" Riona asked, knowing it to be true, even if she couldn't see Feynriel nearby. "I have seen through your temptations, now hand him over."

"You claim to be so resourceful, do you mortal," the demon snarled, edging closer as Riona backed off. "Know that I do not need to keep you trapped here, preferable as that would be, as you are a tasty morsel yourself. But you are nothing compared to the prize that is the boy. Simply... defeating you will suffice." With that, the demon lunged at her, Riona rolled away, blasting the foe with a frost spell to slow the massive thing down.

"You cannot possibly hope to defeat me alone," the demon roared, setting to chase her.

Riona was about to agree on the unlikelihood of such scenario, when suddenly a shape of someone else appeared in the courtyard. "Bethany!" she shouted, alerting her sister, who looked to be rather unsettled by her experiences in the Fade. "Watch out!" Bethany just barely got out of the way, but then quickly reacted, launching her own spell at the demon, who roared in anger.

"I tire of these games!" the Pride Demon clearly grew frustrated, unable to decide which of the two sisters to chase, when suddenly the third figure popped back into view. Merrill reappeared next to Bethany, wetness on her cheeks, and for some reason, she and Bethany quickly turned away from each other as soon as their eyes met. Then the elf looked at the Pride Demon, suddenly appearing stunned, and Riona's reaction was of equal surprise when the demon all of a sudden disappeared from their view.

"What the heck..." Riona blinked, staring at the place where the Pride Demon had stood.

"...that could not have been..." she heard Merrill gasping. "But how could it be... he's imprisoned... something is terribly wrong here..."

"There!" Bethany shouted, pointing ahead as the mist cleared, revealing Feynriel's prone body on the stone tiles. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"Try to wake him, Beth," Riona said as she and Merrill now approached them as well.

Bethany started to gently shake Feynriel, and as she did so, it seemed as she was shaking the Fade around them as it twisted and jerked violently, becoming a blurry swirl. Riona quickly lost consciousness.


	58. Chapter 58

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona finally came back to her senses with a very woozy head, finding herself splayed on the floor in Feynriel's bedroom. Arianni was fussing over a slightly reluctant Feynriel, who thankfully appeared just fine now that they had chased the Pride Demon away... or rather, it had chosen to flee for whatever reason. Merrill was present as well, standing with her back against the doorframe and gently massaging her temples. Riona could not see Bethany anywhere, but before she could get worried, Merrill quickly explained that her sister had gone outside to take a breath of fresh air to steady her spinning head.

"You did it, you truly did it," Arianni repeated, releasing the grateful looking Feynriel, as she turned towards Riona. "I don't know how you achieved this, but it must have taken a miracle..."

"Actually it was... rather strange," Riona said. "Maybe Keeper Marethari will be able to shed more light on just what happened."

"She has left already," Merrill said, her lips forming a narrow line, making her look frustrated over something.

"She has?" Riona was surprised. "Why in such a rush? Did she make sure Feynriel was alright?"

"Yes, she did that and then left in a hurry. She said Feynriel is out of danger now," Arianni explained.

"But she did not take him back to the Dalish?" Riona's astonishment persisted. "Why?"

"That might not have been a good idea," Merrill said without going into any details. Riona looked at the young elf, and just about gathered the impression that Merrill did not want to explain anything in front of Arianni.

"Yes, the Keeper said so herself," Arianni bowed her head. "She said that she does not have the knowledge to help one of the _somniari_ , the Dreamers. Feynriel will need to look elsewhere for the knowledge to master his power."

The young lad finally chose to spoke up for himself. "I know what she said. Tevinter. I should go to Tevinter and seek help there."

"It is... such an awful place," Arianni looked tearful. "Serah Hawke, do you agree that it is the only path? My son amongst all those bloodthirsty magisters, looking to take advantage of his power..."

"I will be fine, Mother," Feynriel said impatiently. Clearly, he hadn't still fully forgiven his mother for seeking the Circle aid previously. "Living with the Dalish has hardened me. I am no longer the child you remember."

"...perhaps you are right," Arianni nodded. "But still, Tevinter is so far. What if something happens on the way there? What do you think, Serah Hawke?"

Riona was thoughtful for a long while, but no good options came to her. She had heard that Orsino was kind and competent First Enchanter, but would Meredith and her templars not consider Feynriel's power as too dangerous? No, Kirkwall's Circle was too risky. The Dalish themselves confessed not knowing enough of these _somniari_. And she knew nothing of this new Ferelden Circle to recommend them. "I think Minrathous probably is the best bet, the more I think about it," she confessed. "Going by boat might be safest, if you have enough coin."

"We have a little bit," Arianni said. "I suppose we should start preparing Feynriel for the journey."

"The sooner I can learn to master these skills, the better, I agree," the lad said. "Thank you again, Serah Hawke, for your help. Without you and your friends, I understand my fate would have been very grim."

"Well, we didn't really want a dreamer-abomination haunting our streets, anyway, so it's not like the goodness of our hearts was the only motivation," Riona grinned, then coming to shake his hand. "Good luck, Feynriel. I pray you will succeed. And send us some postcards from Minrathous, will you?"

The boy laughed. "Very well, Serah Hawke, I'll do that."

Shortly after that Riona and Merrill went outside, Riona immediately noticing that Bethany was nowhere to be seen. She was about to become concerned, if not for Merrill's reassurance that her sister had headed back home, overly exhausted by their adventures in the Fade.

"Do you know more of what happened there?" Riona finally asked the elf.

"I'm not entirely sure," Merrill admitted. "The demon that held Feynriel. It called himself Audacity. It is... the one that I have been dealing with."

Riona blinked from surprise. "Seriously? But how did it get to Feynriel? You... you didn't have anything to do with it, did you?"

"No!" Merrill exclaimed. "That is the strangest thing about it all. Audacity is supposed to be bound and unable to leave his prison... could he truly run amok in the Fade like this, unless..."

"What exactly is going on in this crazy city?" Riona exclaimed, looking at the sky above, as if expecting it to give her any answers.

"I don't know Riona," Merrill said, sounding tired. "I wonder if the Keeper knows something more. Did you find that she was acting... a little strangely?" Riona nodded at that. "Well, anyway... I'm really tired, so I'll go back to my house and think about it in peace and quiet..."

"I think I'll do the same," Riona said, as they parted with a hug. "See you later, Merrill!"

**~***~**

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Denerim_

"Equal rights for all the alienage elves?" King Eamon Guerrin read from the piece of formal looking document that his wife had just placed before him in his study. "Abolishing the idea of alienage as such, allowing them to live anywhere in the city, provided they can afford it? Entitlement to comparable payment for the same work carried out by a human or a dwarf? That is... quite radical, my love."

Maythre sat on a chair in front of her husband, her small dainty hands resting tidily in her lap as she gave him a resolute look. "It is no less than we promised them when we took Denerim and recruited them into our ranks," she said. "They fought for us, husband. Without them, we may very well not be sitting here today."

"I know that," Eamon sighed, obviously not willing to go back on his promises and feeling torn. "I'm just worried of the reaction. It will cause quite a stir, and violence will be likely."

"And this stir will be caused by those who refused to stand with us. I see nothing wrong with crushing them, as they so richly deserve."

"Perhaps... perhaps, but we must avoid unrest that could reduce this city to rubble," there was a noticeable strain on Eamon's face, as he appeared willing to disagree with her, but for some reason found that he simply couldn't. Maythre smiled at this, satisfied to note how easily her blood magic fuelled influence held sway.

"I have several ideas how to keep the protests to minimum," Maythre started to speak as Eamon looked at her, intrigued. "First of all, you should make the announcement during the festival that has been planned towards the end of the month. The masses will react better when they are drunk, having gorged on the feast their kind and benevolent rulers have provided."

"Good idea," Eamon nodded. "Anything else?"

"I have had talks with the Grand Cleric recently. The poor woman seemed rather worried about some of my completely fictitious plans that had 'accidentally' landed in her lap," Maythre grinned wickedly at that. "I spent a lot of time reassuring her that we do not plan to take any heretical actions against the Chantry. I think we parted as the best of friends, and she has promised me the support of templars, should I have need of it. The Chantry is fairly uninvolved in the alienage, in fact, I can interest them with more perspective worshippers amongst the free elves."

"So, we could have the templars put down the unrest, if it comes to that?" Eamon mused, scratching his bearded chin. "If our actions looked to be sanctioned by the Chantry, it would provide us with additional legitimacy. I approve of this plan."

"I will want Cauthrien and the Royal Guard backing them up, of course," Maythre said. "I cannot trust the Grand Cleric completely, so I won't leave everything up to the templars. And Cauthrien has done a very good job reinforcing the Guard."

"Some of those men seem... of a very grim sort," Eamon remarked with slight unease. "Honor and respect towards their superiors don't appear to be values taught to them."

"They are highly efficient and loyal, at least," Maythre said, her expression softening. "But I will speak to Cauthrien to make sure their behavior is not in any way offensive."

"Thank you, my love. I trust that is all the... official business, we must contend with today?" Eamon asked.

"I can't think of anything else," Maythre smiled. _Perhaps better not to mention my long term plans for the Chantry and the Circle of Mages right now. Though it really is quite simple. First manipulate the templars into helping me free the elves. Then allow the free elves to form their own militia. Then use the loyal elves and the Royal Guard to keep templars in line when I grant more rights to the Circle Mages. The Grand Cleric is in for a Grand Surprise._

"Then I will see you for dinner, my Queen," Eamon took her hand and covered it with kisses before releasing it, watching her as she smoothly glided towards the door in her rich white gown, looking like embodiment of purity and innocence.

As the image of purity and innocence returned to her chambers, however, she felt herself immediately swept up in the eager arms of her elven consort. "Zevran!" she gasped, disliking being startled like that. "I told you not to come here! What if someone sees you?"

"I'm sure you have some suitably horrific magic with which to erase such memories from their minds," Zevran grinned, but still he released her immediately. "Or, knowing you, you would probably erase them from existence."

"Do I sense disapproval?" Maythre scowled. "If I must kill someone to preserve our secret just because you couldn't keep the contents of your trousers under control, their blood will be on your hands, not mine."

Zevran laughed at that. "I'm sorry, I only meant to jest, not to start a debate on morality."

"Good," Maythre snapped back curtly. "I do not need a poor mockery of a conscience following me around. I need someone like Cauthrien who does what needs to be done without asking questions or second-guessing me. Are you still that man, Zevran?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Zevran bowed to her gallantly. "Never doubt that. I'm no less loyal to you than Cauthrien is... the only difference is my undeniable charm and impeccable sense of humor." Maythre gave him a disbelieving stare that only made him laugh even more. "So, how did the meeting with your darling husband go? Your mood would indicate... poorly?"

"Nonsense," Maythre waved him off dismissively. "You know he can't refuse me a thing. Everything went as planned."

"For how long do you think you will need the poor dear?" Zevran asked, sitting down on the edge of the royal bed, then lying back on it and spreading his arms wide in a gesture of feline peace and relaxation.

Maythre could not avoid looking around worriedly before she gave her answer, even if she knew no one was listening in. "You know full well I need him to move all my pieces in place, before he can be discarded as useless," she said in hushed tones. "Two years, at most?" Maythre looked at Zevran with a piercing stare. "I hope you're not holding any aspirations of kinghood."

"Me? Oh, no... I wouldn't know what to do with that," he chuckled. "My needs are simpler than that. Right now, for example, I'd very much wish you to join me in this bed," he reared his head to wink at her suggestively.

"Please, Zevran," Maythre said, clearly frustrated. "I didn't become a Queen to risk everything for a quick tryst. In fact, even explaining why you are here on the bed would be difficult, so please, go now. I'm sure you have plenty of tasks to attend to. If you do not, then report to Cauthrien, she will give you something to do."

Zevran swiftly jumped from the bed, and gave her another deep bow. "Then I shall consider myself dismissed... Your Majesty," and with that he quickly left her alone, deep in thoughts.

The elf was a skilled lover, whenever she felt the rare desire to entertain herself in such fashion. And he was an assassin of unmatched skill, perfect for the many stealth missions that Cauthrien simply lacked the subtlety for. But Zevran had retained his values and his morality, because she had never before strengthened his loyalty with her blood magic.

Many years ago, he had professed to her his love and devotion, without her blood manipulation. She disliked her own sentimental aversion to practical solutions that would ensure Zevran would never betray her. But his feelings for her were the only _real_ thing amongst this carefully constructed web of magic and intrigue. She could not yet forsake the one thing that was true, even if she lived her days in fear that Zevran would one day turn on her.

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, back in the City of Kirkwall_

The Amell Estate was a somber place for many days after Riona and Bethany returned from their latest adventure. Their excursion through the Fade might have felt brief on the mortal plane, but not so for those traveling beyond the Veil, and the images the demon had conjured to lure them with had left a lasting impression, one that was not easy to shake off. Riona on her part had been visiting their mother's grave every day for the past week, but it would not stop her from reliving Leandra's final moments before her eyes, when she finally thought she had managed to put that memory to rest.

Bethany had been similarly affected by something, but she refused to talk about her experiences in the Fade, and such reluctance worried Riona greatly. She had told Bethany all about what she had witnessed, but it hadn't helped Bethany to open up and share her story. Sometimes she would put her arms around her sister to find her shaking from some kind of strange anxiety that seemed to have overtaken all of Bethany's senses. Suggestion to visit Merrill, her best friend, hadn't done much good, in fact Bethany had looked terrified from the prospect.

Riona remembered the strange looks the two had exchanged in the Fade, and the thought that perhaps Merrill had done something to Bethany occurred to her. After all, Merrill was familiar with the demon they had faced, Audacity. What if... no, Riona could not believe Merrill would willingly cause harm to Bethany. But perhaps she could have been manipulated by the demon, somehow...

Full with questions, Riona had one day decided to go see Merrill at her alienage dwelling, to find the young elf in a rather distraught, anxious state, her rambling much worse than usual. Riona could not discover anything that implied that Merrill was somehow responsible for Bethany's state of mind, but at the suggestion to come visit the Amell Estate, the young elf had come up with a lot of reasons of why she didn't have time to do so, amongst those arguments being that she had to 'continue to repair the broken plants and water the eluvian'. In short, Merrill was as useless as Bethany and Riona was getting nowhere, so the only thing she could think to do was to return home and try to force some answers from Bethany.

She found her sister upstairs in the room they shared, splayed on the carpet and idly playing with Spot. The mabari attempted to tackle Riona as she entered, a move that earned Spot a reproachful stare from his startled mistress. Riona dropped on her knees next to Bethany, trying to gauge her mood. Sparring with Spot seemed to have cheered her up somewhat, so Riona guessed this was as good time as any.

"I've been visiting with Merrill," Riona said, looking for the reaction.

"How is she?" Bethany asked in a rather monotonous voice.

"To tell you the truth, she's acting rather strange," Riona replied firmly. "Not at all unlike you. But this ends now, Bethany. You're going to tell me what happened in the Fade. And what Merrill has to do with it."

"Don't do this to me, Ri," Bethany replied defensively. "Merrill has nothing to do with it."

Riona took Bethany's hands in hers, ignoring her sister's struggles. "You've always trusted me with everything, Beth. What can be so horrible that you can't tell me? Don't you know I will never disapprove of you?"

Bethany shook her hands off and turned away. "You disapproved of Anders."

Riona blinked. "What does that have to do with anything? Is... Anders still involved in this? I thought after what happened in the Gallows dungeon..."

"It's not about Anders at all!" Bethany exclaimed.     
   
"Now I don't understand anything at all," Riona felt completely confused. "Why don't you just tell me what happened in the Fade? Whom did you meet? Anders? Merrill?"

"Merrill."

"Did something horrible happen? Did she tempt you with blood magic or something?"

Bethany drew in a deep breath. "Nothing like that. It was... beautiful. I... never wanted to leave, until I realized it was a dream... a dream that would never come true."

Riona, sitting in utter surprise, opened her mouth to ask more, when she noticed that the floodgates had finally opened and Bethany's shoulders were shaking with loud sobs. She quickly pulled her sister into her embrace and for once she didn't resist when Riona started to slowly cradle her, trying to calm her down. "I love her, Ri," she managed amidst the tears.

"I know you do," Riona smiled. "You've grown into such good fr-... oh." Finally it hit her. "Oh... so that's what you mean..."

She had stopped her gentle cradling of Bethany, and her reaction must have appeared to her sister as disapproval as she tore herself free from her embrace. "I knew you wouldn't approve, that's why I didn't want to tell you. Didn't want to tell anyone," she mumbled, trying to get up and away, but Riona almost tackled her back on the floor.

"Don't be silly," she hissed at the surprised Bethany. "But you can't tell me such things and expect me not to be rather stunned! Give me a few moments to take it in, will you?"

Bethany slowly relaxed, stopping to fight back. "Alright..." she said slowly. "You were so vehement against Anders, though. And Merrill... I could name a lot of things that would be even more objectionable... she's a blood mage, she's naive and at high risk of possession, she'd place her eluvian above everything and everyone else... how could you ever approve of her?"

"Maybe because I'm not very smart. Or maybe because I've seen her for the kind, caring and affectionate young woman that she is?" Riona replied, smiling. "Of course the blood magic will always worry me, and so will that creepy mirror. But I know her heart is pure and true, and she would never want to hurt you."

"Well, it's pointless to think about it anyway," Bethany shrugged. "Even if I ever gathered the courage to tell her, I can't see her ever returning these feelings."

"Really? I certainly can see her doing just that," Riona grinned. "In fact... the way she acted when I mentioned your name... well, I just think you should definitely go see her." _Am I really telling my sister to get involved with a blood mage?_ a frantic thought passed through her mind. But it was just so hard to see Merrill as someone who could and would hurt her little sister, and after all that Bethany had gone through, she definitely deserved some happiness. _Heck, at this point I'd welcome Anders back, if I knew she had forgiven him and still wanted him._

"Could that be possible?" Bethany mused, a brief ray of hope in her eyes. "Do you really think that... oh my, but I would need to muster a lot of courage..."

"Better do that quickly, little sister," Riona smiled. This seemed like the perfect moment to come clean about her little affair with Varric, but... she still couldn't bring herself to tell, even if Bethany deserved honesty in return. Still, her promise to Varric came first.

"Pushy, aren't we?" Bethany grinned in return, a welcome sight after the days of gloominess. "Don't you have Aveline's love life to sort out or something?"

"I'll take care of you both, there is no escaping," Riona said, a hint of promise in her eyes. "And don't even think of weaseling out of this... or I'll drag you over to the alienage myself!"


	59. Chapter 59

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Bethany had just about made it to the elven alienage, managing to overcome the strong desire to turn around and run back to Hightown, but Riona's promise to then just grab her by the ears and pull her back to Lowtown had served as good incentive to not turn back. However, once she had arrived and stood under the branches of the vhenedahl tree, pondering just what to say and whether the entire thing was such a good idea after all, the doubts started to gnaw at her again.

 _Well, I don't have to tell her the whole truth, if I see it's not going well, I suppose_ , she decided, bravely making the last few steps and then weakly knocking on Merrill's door. The wait was very long and she had almost decided that Merrill wasn't home, which was odd in itself, but after the third knock, she finally heard some commotion behind the doors and scraping on the bolt before it was pulled and an almost frightened looking elf opened the door. _It's as if she hoped for whoever was at the door to go away._

"B-Bethany?" Merrill stumbled at the sight of her.

"Hey Merrill," Bethany tried a smile. Somehow, the elf's nervousness seemed to give her courage. "Are you going to let me in?"

"Oh... oh, sure," Merrill said quickly, stepping aside and letting her pass. The elf had always made plenty of apologies about her house being a mess when it was in fact spotless and shiny, but this time she made no such comments and her place was in the worst disorder that Bethany had ever seen.

Bethany carefully removed a tattered old book and a barely nibbled loaf of bread from one of the chairs, carefully wiping away the breadcrumbs before she took a seat, while Merrill remained standing, wringing her hands nervously. "Why don't you sit with me?" Bethany asked. Merrill attempted to smile as she freed another chair from various pieces of scattered clothing and took a seat at the table.

"I've missed you lately," Bethany started.

"I know, there's just been so much to do," Merrill rattled off quickly.

"Like... what? The house is actually a mess for once, and you haven't even noticed it," Bethany said. "I could help you with cleaning if you want?" she offered.

"No, no, that won't be necessary," the elf replied. "I will catch up with it soon." She really did look rather uncomfortable.

"What happened in the Fade, Merrill?" Bethany decided to go for a straightforward question, when her beating around the bush attempts of questioning were leading nowhere.

"Didn't Riona tell you that I recognized the demon? Or at least I think I did..."

"I don't mean that. What did it conjure to try and trap you in the Fade?" Bethany asked.

"...it showed me that I had repaired the eluvian," Merrill said after a pause. "I had found the ancient Arlathan and recovered many treasures of my people. And my clan was so proud of me."

"It must have been cruel to wake up from that," Bethany said with sadness.

"Yes, it was. But Audacity knows me well... I should have expected it."

 _I guess Ri got it wrong. She was just rattled because her most coveted dream was shattered, nothing else_ , Bethany thought, almost giving up until another thought entered her head. _But wait, this was all something she would have happily shared with me. That doesn't explain why she was staying away..._

"Do you want to know what I saw?" Bethany asked then. Merrill looked up at her, attempted indifference battling with curiosity, the latter a clear winner. "I was back in our Hightown estate with mother, Riona, and you were there as well."

"Me?" Merrill gasped. "Really?"

"Yes," Bethany said. "Understand that I would never expect or demand that you do what I saw you had done in the vision. You had given up your research of eluvian, even more, you had smashed the thing. And... you had given up your blood magic."

"But... why would I do that?"

"I will tell you," Bethany went on, looking Merrill deep in the eyes. "If you tell me one thing," the elf's nod was barely perceptible, she was as if frozen from their eye contact. "Tell me honestly. Did you see me in your vision?"

A shudder went through Merrill, and Bethany felt a similar tremor jolt her as the elf opened her mouth to answer. "...yes, yes, I did. You were there... with me, in the ruins of Arlathan."

Bethany took a deep breath. _Hope. There is hope._ "You had given up your blood magic and the eluvian for... for me," she said quietly. "Even if I would never ask you for that."

"You... you are v-very important to me, Beth," Merrill stammered. "But I don't think I could do that. Not even for you."

"Which is why I want you to believe I would never ask that," Bethany said. "Will you... tell me more of your vision?"

Merrill hesitated for a moment, but Bethany's words seemed to have given her a little more assurance as well, for after a while she continued. "You told me that... even though I had been banished by my clan, even if I was a blood mage consorting with demons, that still made me deserving of..." she stopped there, unable to say any more.

Bethany reached out and quickly grabbed Merrill's hand, before the elf could snatch it away. _Maker, she is shivering like a leaf!_ "Merrill, I..."

"No, let me finish," the elf suddenly said bravely, raising her head to look Bethany in the eyes again. "When I said you were with me in Arlathan... I really meant that you were **with** me."

"My vision was much like that," Bethany said quietly, alarmed at how quickly her heart was beating at that moment of confession. "It seems that we... both want the same."

"Are we crazy?" Merrill asked, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. "This can't be happening, it's just wrong, you can't mean what you're saying, you can't possibly m-"

Bethany interrupted her hysterical rambling by quickly pulling the startled elf towards her, holding her in a tight hug, as she wept and tried to rant something about them being out of their minds. They probably were, but Bethany did not care one bit when she clumsily sought out Merrill's lips with her own. Even through the tears, their first kiss was the sweetest thing they had both ever known.

**~***~**

"You’re kidding me?" Riona's grin turned wicked in satisfaction at how Varric’s brow furrowed from being taken by complete surprise. "Daisy and Sunshine? How did that slip by me, I wonder... perhaps I should blame you for distracting me with your womanly wiles."  
   
"Just admit that you completely slept through that one," Riona chuckled.  
   
"Yes, yes... damn, these are inspiring news! I should get a hold of my old printing blocks again, this story demands to be written... with as many spicy details as possible!" fire lit up in Varric’s eyes greedily from all the possibilities.  
   
"My sister’s personal life is not for your exploitation!" Riona protested vehemently. "I swear, intrude on their privacy, and the consequences will be painful! Kick in the groin is the least that I promise."  
   
"Bah, so touchy!" Varric huffed. "What if I get their written permissions?"  
   
"Varric!" she exclaimed, starting to grow frustrated, but then relaxing as she heard him chuckle to himself. She threw her feet off the side of the bed, rising to sit as she looked outside the tiny window close to the ceiling. Deep darkness still reigned outside, probably a few hours after midnight. At some point she knew she would have to return back home, even if Bethany was away at Merrill’s place and she didn’t really feel like making the trip, they still wanted to avoid questions being asked.  
   
"I wish I could tell Bethany about us," she sighed quietly as she rose and started to get dressed. Varric remained on the bed, saying nothing. "Yes, yes, I know. Bad for our reputations and all that. What would those old codgers of the Merchant’s Guild say if they knew you were consorting with a human mage of dubious repute? Or the kings and nobles of Orzammar..."  
   
She had almost expected Varric to make a 'you know that their opinion matters nothing to me' statement, getting ready to counter it with a 'if you don’t care what the others think, why do you think I care?' argument, but Varric must have seen through it for he remained silent. "That prize of a well bred noble husband hasn’t showed up yet, in case you’re wondering," she added.  
   
"Maybe you should just corner Sebastian and force him into propositioning," Varric laughed. "I mean, he’s still single, wealthy, not too bad looking and set to become a ruler of one of the largest cities on Thedas. Sounds like a prize to me. But you have to hurry before that sneaky Flora Harimann corrupts the boy."  
   
"Well maybe you should marry him then if you think he’s so great," Riona remarked. "Besides, I don’t think it would work. Don’t the Chantry brothers take vows of chastity?"  
   
"That would just give you a good reason to keep seeing me," Varric grinned. "See, everybody wins!"  
   
"Yes, but what if he expects me to be chaste as well?" Riona chuckled. "Oh woe is me, my maidenhood has already been claimed by a sneaky no-good dwarven crook!"  
   
"Well if he wants his wife to be chaste, he’ll have a hard time searching for his queen," Varric winked at her. "I hear that rules good Flora out of the picture as well."  
   
"When did you have time to spy on the Harimanns too?" Riona started to speak, but then stopped herself. "On second thought, I don’t want to know! Goodnight, sweet prince," she chuckled as she blew him a kiss and rushed down the stairs into the still full common room, source of never ending ruckus and revelry.

**~***~**

"This is the man?" came Fenris' voice, as he and Isabela stood over a rickety old bed in a tiny, nondescript Lowtown dwelling.

"Correction," Isabela replied, pointing at the bloodied sheets and the ugly wound in the man's throat. "This **was** the man."

"Last one on your list, wasn't he?" Fenris said, looking around. There were empty bottles everywhere, under the bed, in the corners, on the three legged table, along with a discarded pack of playing cards.

"Yes," Isabela answered. "Poor Martin, I somehow always knew he'd end up like this." She looked around the room as well. "He's been dead for a few days at least."

"I guess we have hit a real **dead** end with this," Fenris stated, as Isabela just rolled her eyes at his attempted pun.

"I suppose so," she then reluctantly agreed. "It doesn't really matter who killed-... hey now, what's this?" Isabela suddenly noticed something, dropping on her knees and staring under the bed, starting to push the empty bottles away.

"Here, let me help you with that," Fenris said and simply pushed the bed with the dead man in it away from its place and over to the other side of the room, immediately noticing what had attracted Isabela's attention. Some of the wooden floor boards under the bed were in a slightly different color than the rest.

"Now what do we have here," Isabela clicked her tongue as she withdrew a dagger and started to pry the boards loose. They gave in quickly as Isabela cut her path to Martin's little cache, and when she finally saw its contents, she allowed herself a triumphant shout, withdrawing a heavy looking encrusted bronze chest from its hiding place.

"Is that what you have been looking for?" Fenris asked, though Isabela's excitement was a telling answer in itself.

"...the lock has been picked, damn!" Isabela cursed, after she had pulled the chest out. "Maybe Martin just wanted to see what was inside..." she quickly opened the chest, but only disappointment lay in store. The box was empty. "Damn it! Where's that damned book gone to now?"

Fenris' eyebrows rose. "A book? You said you have no idea what the relic was."

"Alright, so yes, I've picked the lock too when it was in my possession, are you happy now?" Isabela gave Fenris a dark look, displeased at having been called on her recklessly spoken words. "I just know it was a book but nothing beyond that," she added hastily.

Fenris shrugged. It didn't look like he cared much what the relic was, but at least he cared enough to understand how much finding it meant to Isabela. "Do you think those that killed him took it?" he asked.

"It seems likely," Isabela nodded. She cast a few looks around the disheveled state of the room. "Doesn't seem like a planned assassination to me. More like a fight breaking out while drinking and playing cards. They must have searched the house afterwards... or maybe Martin just got so sloshed he blabbered about the relic and they decided to swipe it."

"That sounds possible," Fenris said, "if not helpful."

"Well... I would imagine that they will try to sell it," Isabela mused. "Going through the black market and I have several contacts there who would report any interest in merchandize like that. And I bet Varric too would help with information, if I'd just ask nicely."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Fenris nodded, as he looked out of the tiny, dust-covered window. Simply out of instinct he grabbed a dirty rag and brushed some of the dust away, letting more weak sunlight enter the squalid apartment. Just then, it seemed as if someone familiar passed the window and quickly disappeared, as Fenris drew back in surprise. "...I could have sworn that was Anders," he exclaimed.

"Really?" Isabela looked at him. "Where?"

"He all but ran to the Darktown entrance tunnels," Fenris replied.

"I heard what happened with him and Bethany," Isabela said, shaking her head. "It's been a year, hasn't it? But I still didn't think he'd be back..."

"Indeed," Fenris nodded grimly. "I wonder what he wants."

**~***~**

In the sanctity of her study, she could not stop staring at her beautiful new sword. So enchanting, it's smooth, ruby red surface glowed, inviting her to touch it, hold it, keep it close, always and forever. And the way it sang to her, she could not stop listening to the words it whispered softly, like the forbidden lover she had craved after all these years.

The dwarf had truly outdone himself. This perfect instrument of justice and righteousness in her hands had nothing in common with that wicked, disturbing dark idol that somehow had found its way into her possession. She had almost wished she could have rewarded the dwarf with what she had promised. But unfortunately, the Maker's secret needed to be preserved, and so the dwarf had to be silenced. Permanently.

The dwarf might have been worthy to fashion the blade for her, but he was not worthy to hear the voice of the Maker. Nobody was worthy, only her. The Maker said so himself. The Maker told her everything. It was Maker, for only his voice could be so beautiful. And she had to do everything He asked to please Him.

Her hand rested on a parchment with another new decree, before she slowly moved to sign it. Orsino would be up in arms again about further restricting the rights of his flock, clamoring how her actions were against the approved stance of the Chantry. But why would she need the opinion of the Chantry for her actions, if the approval came straight from the Maker? _And I will do anything to please you, My Lord. Anything._

Even some of her own could often be found shaking their heads after reading her decrees. Such would not do, not anymore. It was time to purge the ranks, those of the mages and of templars. The demons were hiding everywhere, and they could not afford dissension in their own ranks. _We must be strong and we must harden our hearts._ The news of a mage, a blood mage even, on the throne of Ferelden, they worried her greatly. A symbol of casting off the shackles of the Chantry and templars, this woman's existence alone was enough to create unrest and urge the mages to rebel.

 _That is why we must remain ruthless and keep them on their knees,_ the voice whispered to her again, soothing and reassuring, clear of any doubt. _That is why we must do what needs to be done._

Meredith silently agreed, feeling more at ease than she had been for the last few days, as she rung for Elsa, her assistant, to pass her the new decree to be put outside at the board in courtyard. Sometimes she still felt a pang of guilt and regret for squishing the mages under that iron boot heel, but it lasted only until she heard that reassuring voice again, His voice, telling her that she was the pure and righteous tool of His Divine retribution.

 _Meredith,_ the voice said, warm and irresistible. _You are the Chosen one to carry out the Maker's will. Have doubt no longer, Meredith, for with the Maker on your side... you can do no wrong._ **  
**

**~***~**

It had taken a long time for her plans to come to fruition. _All because of that damn Hawke and her meddling, without her I would have my hands free to act sooner._ Ah, but there was no longer any need to be frustrated with Hawke. Even she was unable to do anything about it now that things were in motion and could no longer be stopped.

Mother Petrice took her time rereading the note again, passed on to her by one of her confidantes.

 _"S. was meeting with his new friends again yesterday. He is asking questions about their heretic ways and life in the compound. We think he is going to move soon, and then his father will have to act."_

Gaining the trust of Viscount's son had been difficult, but she managed to find the appropriate candidate who didn't set alarm bells, like a Chantry mother would. One of the guards in the Keep, a sly, smooth-talking man named Jalen shared something akin to camaraderie with young Saemus. Over many months, they had carefully worked to plant an idea in Saemus' head, and now he had finally fallen for it.

Saemus had allowed himself to be convinced that a violent conflict between the Qunari and the defenders of Kirkwall was imminent. But perhaps there was a way to avoid it, a way that actually allowed him to do what he thought he wanted and was meant to do. To take the commandments of the Qun as his own and join the heretical folk at the Docks compound. Surely, the viscount would not order the guard and the templars to attack his own son? And surely the Arishok would show more patience and tolerance when dealing with the 'frustrating' people of Kirkwall, now that Saemus was one of the Qun?

It was almost the ancient way of marrying your daughter to a dangerous rival in order to secure their allegiance. Almost like ties of blood impossible to disrespect. Except that Saemus was convinced to overlook one little thing. That his father would not accept his decision, and would try to do something to get him back and away from the Qunari.

That was when they would strike. The fragile peace between the heretics and the city of Kirkwall would be broken, and the ensuing conflict would see hundreds, perhaps thousands dead. But... what were hundreds, when eternity was at stake? **  
**

**~***~**

The spring was in full swing now, and the evenings gradually became longer and warmer, allowing them to again resume their favorite way of spending time before the night fell, sitting with their backs against the vhenedahl tree, quietly conversing as they watched the sun disappear and the darkness slowly descend. Of course, years ago they would just sit shoulder to shoulder, as two close friends. Now, Merrill was leaning in against Bethany's chest, feeling her lover's arms around her, holding her in a snug but soft and cozy embrace.

"Mmm," Merrill sighed with contentment. "Beth?"

"Yes?" Bethany replied, before burying her face in Merrill's hair and making the young elf giggle distractedly.

"Did Isabela tell you as well?" Merrill eventually remembered what she was about to ask.

"Tell me what?"

"That she saw Anders back in the city."

"She did," Bethany said simply. "I'm not sure I felt anything when I heard that. Anything except pity. Sometimes I think about him and I feel just horrible. He means only the best, but... I know he is probably killing himself over what happened in the dungeon, and I wish I could tell him to stop agonizing over it."

"You would welcome him back as if nothing had happened?" Merrill turned around to look Bethany in the eyes.

"Well, I don't hold ill feelings towards him because of it, but I think we should all be much more careful of him should he return," Bethany said. She looked into Merrill's green orbs, staring at her with adoration. "You're not jealous of Anders, are you?"

"I... don't think so. I never knew how serious you were about him."

"At one point I thought it might be serious. But be assured, I am with the one I want to be with, now," she reached out and met Merrill for a tender, lingering kiss. "So... Isabela knows about us, too?" she asked as they parted.

"Yes," Merrill nodded. Then she scrunched her face in the cutest expression of confusion. "She... uh, asked me a lot of strange and... embarrassing questions."

Bethany groaned. "No doubt... she would think we both require... help, or something."

Merrill looked at her in surprise. "Yes, that's exactly what she said! How did you know?"   

"It stands to reason... I hadn't taken a lover before, and you hadn't either," Bethany said, feeling her cheeks grow a little warm. "She probably thinks we're quite helpless."

"Aren't we?" Merrill asked. "Uh, I mean, of course we aren't. Still... she forced me to take some book..." Merrill hesitated at Bethany's inquisitive stare. "Err... I only peeked, but it seemed dirty... with scandalous drawings..."

"Isabela..." Bethany sighed, shaking her head. "Only she would think to embarrass us in such a way."

"...speaking of embarrassing us, I should also mention that jar of coconut oil she sent along with the book..."

"A jar of... what?" Bethany blinked. "Is there any chance that she gave it to you to use for cooking?"

"I rather doubt that, Beth, because she said that we should look up creative uses of coconut oil in that book, and it surely isn't about cooking. Still," Merrill said, a glint in her eyes. "No harm in taking a look at it, right?"

"I resent the implication we need guidance," Bethany said, pulling a quickly yielding Merrill towards her. The ensuing kisses quickly grew heated, filling them both with urgency for more, until Bethany briefly stopped to whisper. "...but maybe it could be fun looking at that scandalous book..."

Merrill just laughed before resuming the kisses. "Shall we go inside, _emma lath_?"

"Yes... let's do that," Bethany said, a little breathless from their efforts, as they both got up to their feet. "Coconut oil, what will she think of next? Still... considering it's Isabela... I guess it could have been a lot worse..."


	60. Chapter 60

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona Hawke was slowly starting to develop an irrational fear of letters. During her four year stay in the city of Kirkwall, she had yet to receive a single one bearing good news. The one brought to her on this lovely summer afternoon was no exception to the abovementioned rule.

 _"Serah Hawke,_

 _Please come speak to me—and only me—in my keep. It is a matter of the utmost privacy and urgency, and I can trust it to no one else._

 _Viscount Dumar"_

Expecting more trouble with the Qunari, Riona sent Orana protected by Spot down to Lowtown to fetch Bethany, Merrill and Varric, asking them to wait at the Amell Estate while she went to speak with the viscount. No doubt he would send them on some urgent task, so it was better to have her group ready to go and waiting for her.

Riona herself wasted little time in getting to the Viscount's Keep, deciding to again take Aveline with her as she went upstairs to Dumar's office. The seneschal and the viscount himself no doubt preferred to keep their business with Riona unofficial, but they had to know that because of their friendship, the Guard-Captain would know of everything that had been discussed. Besides, the captain's presence made the two men slightly uncomfortable, for every time they decided against involving the guard and go through unofficial ways, Aveline would send dark glares their way, making them nervous. And everyone knew that when dealing with politicians you had to keep them on the back foot.

This time was an exception in that the viscount's plea for once didn't actually fall under the jurisdiction of the Guard. "It is apparently not enough that the Qunari define my political life. They must also infect what I hold personal," the viscount started with a heavy sigh. "It is my son, Saemus. The life you saved, he would now squander by converting to the Qun."

"That's... not good," Riona exclaimed. She had expected anything but that, some sort of cleverly initiated plot by Petrice, but... sure, Saemus had been dangerously idealistic, and yet still this was... a very unpleasant surprise. "I haven't seen any human converts amongst the Arishok's people at the compound, though? Has this changed?"

"I cannot understand him, Maker knows I've tried to!" Dumar exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "He landed with what, a few hundred men? Given the defections and deaths, I imagine the Arishok must feel the need to bolster his ranks. And I'm sure my son is quite the symbolic prize," he added bitterly.

"When did this happen?" Aveline asked. "Has this become a public knowledge already?"

"Three days ago," Dumar replied. "He made no secret of his intentions. I'm sure he meant it as another of his 'statements' about closer relations. Your example inspired him, Serah Hawke, but..."

"Hey, at no point did I ever tell him that fraternizing with the Qunari is a good idea," Riona replied defiantly. "In fact, I can recall saying just the opposite."

"Still... I'm sure you'll agree that this matter is delicate," viscount offered in a placating tone.

"He's politically dangerous, you mean," Aveline inserted pointedly.

"The office must remain strong, Guard-Captain," Bran interjected quickly, giving Aveline a reprimanding stare. Aveline only smirked and exchanged glances with Riona, both of them thinking the same thing. _The office was never strong in the first place._ "At best, our opponents will claim that the office is now in the Qunari hands," Bran added.

"At worst... I lose my son," the viscount added, looking at Riona pleadingly. "He has left for the Qunari compound. Please, Serah Hawke. Convince Saemus to come home. Who knows, he might actually listen to you. No one else has dealt as closely with the Qunari as you have."

Riona sighed. "As soon as I got your letter, I was already preparing myself for a visit to the Docks. I might as well get it over with," she said.

"Guard-Captain, I trust you will act in an appropriately discreet manner," Bran added warningly as Riona and Aveline both turned to leave. Aveline only replied with a nod, as they both left the two worried looking men in the office and walked outside into the corridor.

"Appropriately discreet manner, does that mean you're not coming with me?" Riona asked, feeling a little disappointed.

"I don't think the Arishok needs to see the guard uniform right now," Aveline said, Riona quietly agreeing with that thought. "I will put the Guard on the highest alert, though, and place additional patrols and do all that I can to quell trouble if this causes a riot to break out."

"Sounds good to me," Riona agreed, quickly parting with Aveline and leaving the Keep to hurry back home. The evening was fast approaching and the sun was about to disappear behind the city walls, and Riona dearly wanted to make it to the compound before it was completely dark outside.

A small surprise awaited her back home where everyone had gathered, and Varric had brought Isabela with them as well. Even though Riona knew things would go poorly should the Arishok decide to use force against them, it still felt as if there was more safety in numbers, so Riona for once didn't mind Isabela's company as they set out from the Amell Estate, Riona promising to explain everything on the way to the Docks.

"It seems you are destined to save young fools from getting into troubles way over their heads," Varric remarked with a chuckle, having listened to Riona's tale. "First Feynriel, now young Saemus."

"It does seem that way, doesn't it?" Riona smiled. "Not that I'm all that much older myself, but with everything we've been through I sure feel like an old campaigner."

"So we're heading to the Qunari compound to speak with their leader?" Isabela asked.

"Indeed we are," Riona replied. "Why?" she asked then, wondering if she had heard a worried note in Isabela's voice.

"No reason," the Rivaini shrugged. "I just haven't met him before."

"I don't think he's your type, Isabela," Riona chuckled. "The Qun is probably his first and only love."

"I've heard he certainly has big... horns," Bethany added with a grin, as she and Merrill both burst out with laughter.

"My sister has been corrupted beyond recognition," Riona smiled at Varric, walking next to her, the others a little behind. "I would blame Merrill, but... I mean, Merrill and dirty jokes? Just no."

"You'd think she's been dating Isabela, instead," Varric nodded. "Say, Rivaini, did you... huh?" with that, the dwarf suddenly stopped, looking behind him.

"What the heck?" Riona also stopped to stare at those behind. There was a certain lack of someone's presence. "Where's Isabela?"

Bethany and Merrill exchanged stares, blinking in surprise. "She was... just here, a moment ago," her sister spoke.

Riona sighed. "We don't have time for this! Let's just... let's just go on and hope she catches back with us before we reach the compound."

However, Isabela never reappeared and Riona and her group were forced to enter the Qunari dwelling without her company, just the four of them remaining. As the Arishok came forward to meet them, she was forced to quickly push back the thoughts of her pirate friend's mysterious disappearance and refocus on the reasons for her visit to the compound.

"Serah Hawke," the Qunari leader said simply, his face not giving anything away, even if Riona could not imagine this visit to be unexpected.

She bowed politely, before starting to speak. "I've been told you have been having a lot of success at converting the locals, lately. Even some individuals of note."

"All supplicants are equal in the eyes of the Qun," the Arishok replied.

The indoctrinated lines of response tended to make Riona very frustrated, so she decided not to mince any words herself. "I'm here about the viscount's son."

"Are you now?" the Arishok drew a more menacing pose, looming over her. "In the four years here I have made no threats, and still fanatics have lined up to hate us simply because we exist. But despite lies and fear, _bas_ still beg me to let them come to the Qun. They hunger for purpose. The son has made a choice," he said flatly, in a voice that demanded compliance. "You will not deny him that."

"So, this isn't a political move at all?" Riona asked. "The opponents of the viscount will have a field day with him over this. Would you see him removed from his office and someone more willing to dance to the whistle of the Chantry take his place? Someone who might not be making any effort at all to keep peace?"  

"To make such considerations would be to admit fear of these spineless fools," the Arishok snarled. "You will not see a Qunari reason in such way. It is simply not my role to reject a free choice of a _viddathari_. There is nothing else in this decision than that. Young Saemus has responded to his own demand for the Qun. He is neither my slave nor my prisoner."

"Besides, he is not even here," the Qunari leader added a moment later. "He went to his father. Ask the viscount why he would send you and a letter both."

Riona blinked, exchanging looks of surprise with her friends. "What?" she managed, staring back at the Arishok. "Can we... see the letter?" The qunari wordlessly threw a scrap of paper towards her. It fell in the dirt at her feet, and she quickly picked it up and took the pocketed viscount's letter she had received earlier to compare the handwriting.

"What do you think?" she passed them both to Varric, unable to make much sense of it. The handwriting looked identical to her.

"Beautiful work, I must say," Varric decided, having looked at both letters for a long time, Merrill and Bethany peering over his shoulder, but looking none the wiser at how the dwarf had reached this conclusion. "Very masterfully crafted, if I do say so myself. I doubt I could do it as well as this. Only a few minor things like this little loop in the letter 'L'."

"A forgery then?" the Arishok boomed. "I thought that arranging one last, pointless appeal in the Chantry would be something the viscount would do."

"I doubt he would involve the Chantry in something this personal," Varric whispered to her.  

Riona thought for a moment. "No, but we know who would." _And here I thought this was something she wasn't involved in, but of course I was wrong, she is pouncing on this ideal opportunity like a scrawny, starved rat on a string of cheese. Damn that bitch!_ "Mother Petrice."

"I remember that name having crossed my path before," the Arishok said angrily. "If she has threatened someone under my command again, there will be only one response."

"Allow us to do what we can to make sure the Qun does not demand you to follow through with this response," Riona uttered quickly.  

"Her intent is obvious," the Arishok spoke. "This is the last insult I intend to suffer. Resolve this or her hiding place will be reduced to rubble. I will be watching, Hawke," he added, turning away from them and gesticulating to some of his men, as they gathered around their leader, ignoring them, but Riona was already leading the others away.

"We must get to the Chantry as fast as possible," she said as they left the compound. The streets were dark already as they picked up a speedy pace towards Hightown. "It looks like the Arishok is organizing his own troops regardless of what we do. He'll probably send them to the Chantry. We must beat them there at all costs!"

"The Chantry at night," Varric spoke, half-running next to her. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"Yes, lots and lots of violent ones," Bethany nodded.

"Why is that for the fortress of calm and serenity that your Chantry claims itself to be, it attracts so much violence and discord?" Merrill wondered.

"That's the hundred sovereign question, isn't it?" Riona said. "Maybe that's why it isn't **my** Chantry..."

"Should we inform the guards?" Bethany asked as they kept walking hurriedly.

"Think there is time?" Riona half-wondered herself. "No, I really think we have to beat those Qunari to the Chantry, else there will be too much blood spilled."

Suddenly, someone stepped right into their path, making them halt. "Where did you run off in such haste?" the voice belonged to Isabela, suddenly reappearing from nowhere.

Riona blinked in surprise. _What is going on here?_ "You knew very well we were heading to the Docks! Where did you disappear to, Isabela?" she asked.

The pirate lass put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in conspiringly. "I'm sorry, kitten... I just saw this amazing hat store on our way through Lowtown and I couldn't resist. Forgive me, love?"

Riona sighed inwardly, forcing a smile, not liking the way Isabela must have thought her for a complete tool if she expected her to believe such an explanation. "Just don't wander off now, alright?" she told the Rivaini. There simply was no time to muse about Isabela acting even stranger than usually. "We're heading back to the Chantry to stop Petrice from hurting the viscount's boy."

"Mother Petrice?" Isabela's eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh, say we can kill her this time, Hawke, please? Pretty please?"

"If she's involved as we think..." Riona replied. "We probably will have to put her down, yes."

The sky above was solid dark when they finally made it all the way back to the Chantry, a sort of ominous silence in the air, not a single sound coming from the surrounding estates, creating an atmosphere of anticipation of something dreadful to happen.  

Riona led the others inside the Chantry, weapons drawn as they expected the fanatics to attack them on sight, but the whole place seemed empty and as quiet as outside. "There," Varric pointed at the altar, several large candles burning brightly around it, and by how little of the wax had melted away, it seemed they had been lit only a short while ago.

There was someone at the altar crouching down in a silent prayer. It didn't take long for Riona to recognize the dark mop of hair of the young man. "It's Saemus!" she exclaimed, relieved. "Thank goodness Petrice hasn't gotten to him first."

She all but ran towards the altar, perplexed that Varric reached out to stop her advance. "Wait," he said, moving ahead of her. "Something is not right here." He approached the silent Saemus, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. Much to Riona's dismay, the light touch keeled the boy over, sending him sprawled on the red carpets and revealing an ugly stab wound in his chest.

"Maker..." Bethany breathed behind her. "We're too late!"

There were suddenly steps on all sides of them, as the trap closed quickly. "Serah Hawke, look at what you have done!" came Petrice's voice, the smug edge to it cutting through to her very bones. "To murder the viscount's son in the very heart of the Chantry, a repentant convert! A crime with no excuse! Your Qunari masters will finally answer!"

"Almost a too obvious trap, Your Reverence," Riona allowed herself a bitter smirk. "Yet, I suppose that we fell for it. But why are you so certain that you will get away with killing Dumar's son? The truth will come out."  
   
"I have kept the fear of the Qunari fresh in every sermon, every prayer. They will know whose word to believe," Petrice replied confidently. Riona was quietly forced to admit to herself that the loathsome preacher was probably correct in her assessment. "When people learn of this attack they will rise. Not zealots or the unknowing, but the true majority!"

"And you're not worried over the hundreds and thousands of deaths that will follow?" Riona asked. "Even now, the Arishok sends his people here to retrieve Saemus. When they get here, it will mark the start of a massacre."

"You still do not understand, Serah Hawke," Petrice spoke. "To die untested would be the real crime. People need the opportunity to defend their faith!" Riona sighed at herself from these words. _Fanatics. Good luck reasoning with them._ Petrice was now speaking to the mob surrounding her, at least two dozen of men and women, armed with plain short swords, scythes and crude bows. "Earn your reward in this life and the next," she shouted at the incited crowd. "These heretics must die," she pointed at Riona, and after that madness broke loose in the most holiest of places in this city.

Finding themselves up on the elevated platform with the altar, it offered them a good defensive position against the sheer numbers of attackers. The crowds poured into the narrow staircases on both sides of the platform, Isabela meeting them on one end and Bethany on the other, her spells efficiently clearing the stairs as Merrill stood between the two and supported whoever needed it most. The enemy bowmen had remained downstairs, trying to aim at them up on the platform, but their marksmanship left a lot to be desired. Not so for Varric, who simply hid behind the banister and leaned out occasionally to send Bianca's regards to one archer after another.

Seeing that her friends had the situation well in hand, Riona jumped over the banister and landed softly on the carpets below the altar. The last few remaining archers immediately focused on her, one arrow managing to strike true and pierce her left thigh, right before the roaring fireball she had managed to cast consumed her attackers. Gritting her teeth in pain, she ran through the residual flames to chase after Petrice, but the cowardly mother was nowhere in sight, having either ran out of the Chantry or upstairs to hide in the private quarters where Riona would have difficulties locating her.

The others had mopped up the last remaining zealots and caught up with her, Bethany quickly moving to deal with Riona's injury. She drew in air sharply as the arrow was pulled from her thigh, feeling Varric's hand squeeze hers minutely as the worst of the pain came and went. The scene of carnage around them, the spilled blood of the manipulated fanatics around Saemus' dead body, it forced them all to stay silent as the dreadful implications of this attack slowly started to sink in. Bethany had just finished patching up the wound with a rag soaked in a healing potion, followed up with a makeshift bandage, when they heard noises of someone descending down the stairs.

Predictably, it was Petrice, leading a pale looking Grand Cleric Elthina by the hand and hastily explaining something to her. At least six heavily armed templars followed them closely. "Do you see your Grace?" she spoke, pointing at Riona as they came into view. "Traitors attacking the very core of the Chantry! They defile with every step!"

Elthina looked at her, but Riona could not read anything from those grey eyes as they stared with no reproach, nothing. "There is death in every corner, young mother," she finally turned back to Petrice. "It is as you predicted. All too well."

"It is easy to make predictions, Your Grace, when the events are of your own making," Riona spoke up resolutely.  

"Do not spout your Qunari filth," Petrice spat at her. "This is the hand of the Divine!"

"Enough," Elthina raised her hand to silence Petrice. "I can speak for myself." She walked around the hall, looking around. "Is that... is that Viscount Dumar's son?" Elthina finally noticed the dead youth at the altar.

"Saemus Dumar had recently converted to the Qun. It did not take him long to realize that it had been a mistake," Petrice said her carefully studied lines with cold precision. "He came here to repent... and was murdered!"

"And at who's behest was that?" Riona exclaimed, starting to lose her nerve as her voice trembled from fear that Elthina might not believe her. The templars were already circling them like hungry wolves, waiting for the command to attack. "Your Grace, I am here on behalf of Viscount Dumar. I had no reason to want his son's death! I was working to return him to his father! He will confirm it if you do not believe me!"

Elthina looked at Riona, a measuring stare, until she finally nodded. "I do not think you are lying, Riona Hawke," she finally said, then turning back to Petrice, who blanched a little from the inquisitive stare of the Grand Cleric.

"Serah Hawke is a well known Qunari sympathizer, Your Grace!" she protested.

"And what of these others?" Grand Cleric Elthina looked at the slain fanatics. "I recognize some of them, Mother Petrice. How did your gentle flock know to be here at such opportune moment?"

Petrice hesitated, but not for long. "Young Saemus asked me to provide for his safety, fearing the retribution of his Qunari masters. These brave men and women did what they could... but they could not stop Hawke from killing them in cold blood."

Elthina shook her head, unable to make up her mind. "Why would Saemus Dumar turn to you... no, this is very far-fetched, Petrice." The templars stopped circling around Riona and her friends and moved back towards Petrice. "A great crime has been committed here tonight, but it is not up to me to pass judgment. The Chantry respects the law, and so I should allow the courts to decide both of your fates," Grand Cleric said, turning back to Riona.  

"But Grand Cleric, you must believe me!" Petrice protested. "Grand Cleric, I implore you-"

Her words were cut short by what Riona had feared the most. They had not managed to reach the resolution before the arrival of the Qunari, and now they were here, a war party of almost a dozen, led by one of those she had seen the Arishok giving commands back at the compound. They examined the scene, quickly coming to conclusions. "Hawke," the qunari leader said. "Get out of our way. This isn't your fight, you don't need to get involved."

"I told you they were conspiring together!" Petrice exclaimed. "They have always been allies!"

"Silence!" the large qunari shouted, pointing at Petrice. "This one belongs to us now! The rest of you, interfere or die!"

"She is under our protection and will submit to the courts of Kirkwall," one of the templars replied defiantly. "And you thread on sacred ground, heretics! Leave this place at once, or face the consequences!"

"So be it," the qunari raised his sword, the rest of his _karataam_ following in his stead, as another battle broke out in the nightly Chantry.

Two of the qunari went straight after Petrice, the panicking mother trying to edge towards the stairs to flee, but as she was about to make her escape, she suddenly tripped over something and fell with a desperate cry. As Varric stepped aside with an innocent grin, the qunari fell upon Petrice, one punching her in the face several times, the other grabbing the limp body and throwing it over his shoulder as easily as if Petrice weighed no more than a mere pillow.

As the battle between the qunari and templars raged on and two of the _karataam_ quickly escaped with their prize, Riona simply stood there, not sure which side to aid or whether to interfere at all, the others looking at her for orders. "The guards!" she finally exclaimed. "This would be a good time to get the guards! Merrill, Bethany, on it!"

"Serah Hawke," Elthina's voice interrupted her. The elderly Grand Cleric was standing midway on the stairs, looking down at them. She appeared exhausted to the point of collapsing, when she finally spoke slowly. "Please... send for Viscount Dumar. It has started."


	61. Chapter 61

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall  
_  
The next few days passed with trepidation and fear, but nothing more than light skirmishes occurred throughout Lowtown and the Docks. With the loss of their leader, the zealots were momentarily confused and disorganized, and the guard kept things under a semblance of order. The details of the events in the Chantry were being kept secret, but Riona knew that after they left the qunari and templars fighting it out, the guards had arrived and managed to overwhelm the horned heretics, saving only one badly injured templar in the process.

Then the rumor that Petrice hadn't been killed in the Chantry and was still in the hands of qunari leaked out. Immediately, the violence grew in strength and the guards lost all control of Lowtown. But the zealots still struggled to breach the compound, remaining disorganized, their numbers proving no match against the qunari discipline. Their losses had been horrible, while qunari had barely suffered, and eventually the zealots had to admit defeat, for now at least.

As the city looked to its leaders for guidance, Viscount Dumar was too struck by his grief to do anything, Grand Cleric Elthina prayed for patience and Maker's wisdom, and Knight-Commander Meredith preferred to claim that the Qunari were just a small group of rabble-rousers, something the guard could handle perfectly well. Such words nearly forced Aveline to march all the way to the Gallows and yell in Meredith's face just what she thought about the Knight-Commander and her short-sighted opinions.

However, instead of marching to the Gallows, different, but not less difficult circumstances had caused Aveline to head to the Amell Estate to ask Riona for aid in a task that was likely to finally set fire to this full keg of blackpowder that was the city of Kirkwall. But Riona and Aveline had only just managed to seat themselves at the table to start talking, when their company was suddenly and unexpectedly intruded upon by a breathless Isabela.

"Hawke!" the Rivaini gasped. "I need your help!"

Riona looked at her, then chuckled. "Well, get in line then! It's getting pretty long, mind you."

"This can't be delayed, I need your help and I need it now," Isabela insisted. Riona suddenly found herself very curious. Isabela hardly ever acted with such desperation, so something had to be terribly wrong.

"My plea is important," Aveline scoffed at the pirate, still angry at her for the Donnic debacle. "Don't interrupt it with your selfish prattle."

"Get off your high horse!" Isabela snapped back. "I have serious problems too!"

"Like 'what should I get for a drink?' and 'who's the father?'" Aveline said darkly.

"Perhaps I should pay another visit to your guardsman love to put you back in your place," Isabela cut back. "I understand you're still circling each other, salivating and not getting anywhere."

Aveline looked about to get up from her seat and punch Isabela across to the other side of the room, when Riona finally interrupted. "Calm down, both of you, or neither of you will get my help!" she exclaimed, getting angry. "Now, what's the problem, Isabela?"  

"I'm going to die!" Isabela squealed. "There. That got your attention! Real problem!"

"Why what's wrong?" Riona said, then realizing. "What, Castillon is here?"

"No, not quite..." Isabela said. "Remember the relic? The one that I stole and that Castillon is going to kill me over? I just found out that a man named Wall-Eyed Sam has it. If you help me get it back, I can get even with Castillon and stop fearing for my life!"

"Right, well I guess that is important," Riona agreed. "And what was your problem, Aveline?"  

"The Arishok is sheltering two fugitives who have 'converted' to the Qun. He must be convinced to release them," Aveline explained. "He is already despised and feared because of Petrice. If people start to think he can blatantly ignore the law... I need your help so this doesn't get out of hand."

"I get the problem," Riona nodded. "I can just see a line of thieves and murderers forming outside the gates of the compound, pledging themselves to the Qun to escape the law."

"Precisely so," Aveline said. "That is why this cannot be delayed. Salvaging some old relic or keeping the entire city from rioting against the Qunari? What seems more important to you?"

"Well... maybe it's connected..." Isabela said quietly.

"What?!" Riona and Aveline exclaimed simultaneously.

"I'm just saying maybe it will help," Isabela shrugged. "It's important to someone, right?"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Riona exclaimed in frustration. "But I know you have been searching for the relic for a long time now. How did you finally get on the right track?"

"Months ago I came across one of my crew who had stolen the relic while the ship crashed on the reefs," Isabela explained. "A sailor named Martin, I found him dead in his Lowtown shack and in a cache under his bed, there was the chest in which the book had been stored."

"Wait, now it's a book?" Riona quickly caught on as Isabela misspoke.

"Well, I... I know it's a book, but that's all I know. It's written in a foreign tongue," Isabela replied defensively, looking a little angry at herself for her faux pas. "Honestly, what does it matter? It'll save me from Castillon, so I need it."

"Right... sorry for interrupting," Riona shrugged, her interest now tinged with suspicion. "You were telling us how you came upon the relic."

"Yes, well, I found out someone had stolen it from Martin, so I asked my black market contacts to keep an eye out for it, thinking someone will try to sell it for sure. I even asked Varric for help," Isabela said. "And after a few months Sam did try to sell it, and I caught wind of it."

"That's cleared it up for me then," Riona said, pondering. "So, how do we go about getting that relic back?"

"There's an exchange planned for tonight," Isabela said hastily. "That's why the urgency. He plans to sell the relic to the Tevinter mages, and I doubt they will look kindly on any interruptions. We should bring everyone we can find."

"Alright... Aveline, how about we deal with your issue immediately after we've helped Isabela? It is urgent as well, I agree, but it's not like a few hours will make a huge difference, unless I'm missing something?"

Aveline didn't look very happy about Riona preferring to aid Isabela first, but decided not to argue. "I hope you're right, Hawke," she said, as they got up and started to get ready.

"Where to, Isabela," Riona asked as she picked up her staff and then had to fend off insistent begging by Spot, pleading to be taken along with them, but Riona firmly sent the mabari to sulk in the corner, refusing to risk the dog's life against Tevinter mages.

"The exchange is happening tonight at a Lowtown foundry," Isabela's words stung Riona so hard she couldn't move for a while, the memory of her mother immediately resurfacing again. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

Riona shuddered as she snapped out of her brief state of paralysis, finding Aveline's hand on her shoulder. "Easy there, Riona," she said gently. "We'll be there for you."

"What's wrong with her?" Isabela stared at Riona, then at Aveline. "First time I've heard about irrational fear of foundries," she laughed and walked outside, leaving Riona behind, gritting her teeth.

**~***~**

Not an hour later they stood at the entrance to the Foundry District, the group of six now counting Varric, Bethany and Merrill amongst them as well. They set on walking the darkened alleys, as Isabela searched for the Lost-End Foundry, while Riona, not recognizing them by names, silently hoped it wasn't the one where Quentin had made his horror filled sanctum.

The others had been brought up to speed with the latest events, but the more Aveline spoke of her dispute with the Arishok, the more dangerous is appeared to Riona. She was certain that if the two elves had already been accepted amongst the qunari, the Arishok's reply would be the same as when they asked about Saemus. They would not extradite their own, under no circumstances. If Aveline insisted, then there would be violence. And she didn't like their odds.

The others proved too stubborn when she appealed for them to stay behind. "If you go, then I will go as well," Bethany said.

"My place is with Bethany and you," Merrill echoed her sister's sentiments.

"You know me Hawke, I can't stay away from anything potentially dramatic," Varric chuckled. "I've got to see this close and up front."

Only Isabela didn't reply immediately, still looking around for the foundry. "What say you, Rivaini? Come help us too, for all that Hawke is doing for you?" Varric pressed Isabela into answering. "Or you're going to disappear like the last time we went to visit the goat heads?"

"What? No... of course I will come help," Isabela said a little distractedly. "It's the least I could do, isn't it? Oh, and would you look at that!" she pointed at the brown brick building ahead of her, torches fastened upon the walls above the entrance illuminated a rickety old sign that held the words 'Lost-End'. "That's our place. Let's head in-"

But the cunning plan was quickly and abruptly interrupted by the arrival of another group, marching from the opposite direction. To Riona's great dismay, it was a group of qunari. "You!" their leader appeared to be staring at Isabela. "It was you all along! You will surrender the relic!"

"I don't have your stupid relic!" Isabela shouted back at them.

"The _bas_ has no honor! Kill it!" with that the qunari moved to attack them.  

 _What the heck, they seemed to recognize her?_ Riona thought frantically as the horned men charged them. _Isabela let it slip that the relic is connected to the qunari troubles, I wonder what exactly did she mean by that?_

But the time for contemplation was over, for the qunari were upon them. Aveline amazingly held her ground as she met one qunari's charge head on, then driving the attacker back with the swings of her sword. Isabela dropped one of their foes mid charge, her throwing daggers hitting the mark, while Bianca made sure the qunari pestering Aveline went down never to rise again. Meanwhile, Bethany and Riona were busy playing their favorite game of 'freeze and reheat', aided by Merrill's chain lightning and tempest spells, Riona happy to notice that the elf didn't feel the need to resort to her blood magic immediately, when the situation did not call for it.

The battle was hard fought, and they all had picked up some minor nicks after it, but these qunari had obviously not expected someone of their prowess. Afterwards, Isabela was very keen to immediately move inside the foundry, but Aveline resolutely stepped in the way between her and the doors, not allowing her to pass. "You owe us an explanation, it seems," the redhead said, her mouth forming a disapproving line.

"Oh, yes... that," Isabela chuckled nervously. "You see, the relic belongs to the qunari, and there's a... small chance they might want it back."

Riona buried her face in her hands. She wanted to scream, she wanted to strangle Isabela, she wanted to... she didn't even know what she wanted. _But I think I will kill her before we are through here, that much seems certain._ "Well... that's just marvelous," she sighed into her palms.  

"I've always known what the relic is," Isabela admitted. "I just... didn't want to worry you." Riona looked over Isabela's shoulder to Aveline, the Guard-Captain red faced and seething in anger. "The relic is a qunari text hand-written by that philosopher of theirs, Keslan, Cousland, whatever his name is. I... stole it from them, they followed me here to reclaim it, and it's why they are still in Kirkwall."

Riona's head was spinning by now. "Varric," she managed through clenched teeth.

"Yes?" he looked up at her with concern.

"Your flask of whiskey, now. Quickly," she could barely manage to speak, the rage pumping in her temples and making her feel as if she might explode, or the very least pop an artery. Fortunately, Varric quickly slipped an open bottle in her hand and she brought it to her lips, downing more than half of its contents without the flask ever leaving her lips.

"...whoa, impressive," Varric stared at her wide-eyed as she passed the bottle back to him. "Should provide a really amusing reaction when it all kicks back on you."

 _Right... I think this helps... I no longer want to gut her where she stands. Maker, this feels nice... a bit woozy but nice._ "And... they can't leave Kirkwall without it," Aveline had recovered by now as well, still her face was almost the same color as her hair. "All of this could have been avoided! The loss of lives of hundreds, thousands! Those poor people who died horribly from the poison attacks! This is... this is insane, even for you! I should... I should..."

"Aveline," Riona spoke up. "What's done is done, we can't go back in time and fix this. Might as well just... get on with what we came here to do and hope we can still mend this somehow."

"Yes... yes, I agree," Aveline slowly calmed down, left shaking her head. "Still... it's not right. It's just not right."

"You know, Isabela, I should have drawn some link between you and the qunari arriving here at the same time," Riona said. "There was no storm, was there?"

"There was, but that was only the half of it," Isabela admitted. "I also had the Qunari dreadnought stuck to my behind like a bad rash, spitting fire and thunder at me!"

"Did you at least tell us the truth about the Tevinters wanting the relic?" Riona asked. Isabela nodded affirmatively. "Why do they want it?"

"They're at war, remember, kitten?" Isabela answered. "If the Tevinters get the relic, it will be a blow to the Qunari morale. That's why they want it. Anyway, the book is inside this building," she pointed to the foundry, "and I'm getting it back. It's the only thing that'll get Castillon off my back. Please, please tell me you'll give the relic to me," she added pleadingly.

 _Saving her life or the fate of a city and tens of thousands in it? Should be an easy decision, but... besides, if I tell her she's not getting the relic, she'll just backstab us at some point and try to steal it._ "Why don't you trust me when I say I will protect you from Castillon?" Riona asked. "Let me do that and you won't need the relic. We can use that to appease the Arishok."

"Kitten... I know you mean well, and I love you for it, I really do," Isabela smiled at her. "But Castillon is too powerful and influential, even for you. Trust me when I say the relic is the only way I can save my own life."

"Right," Riona said, more to herself. "Right, so be it. Let's get the relic for you then." Aveline gave her a warning stare and a shake of the head as Riona passed her to enter the foundry.

For once Isabela had been speaking the truth. The Tevinters were there alright, a trio of mages with a host of bodyguards, talking to a rather fearful looking small light-haired man with a scrawny moustache, Wall-Eyed Sam. And just as Isabela had predicted, the Tevinters reacted poorly to any interruptions, facing them with angry stares. "Who are these louts?" one of them shouted at Sam. "Friends of yours, you little rat?"

"Who cares who they are," another of the mages spoke. "Just kill them and get on with our exchange!"   

Immediately, fighting broke out in full force. Facing three powerful mages persuaded Merrill to turn to blood magic from the start, stunning the opposition and giving them a chance to score some easy pickings before the Tevinters could retaliate. But all of a sudden, a smoke bomb exploded in the middle of the fighting, instantly covering the whole room with thick billowing vapors blinding everyone. Amidst the confused shouting, Riona suddenly heard a sharp cry of pain and a body collapsing on the floor. Someone passed by very close to her in the unnatural mist on the way towards the doors, and she suddenly heard Isabela's quiet voice. "Thanks for everything you've done for me, Hawke... sorry I was not more deserving." Then that someone slipped through the doors and ran away in the night.

"Isabela!" Riona shouted, clenching her fists. "Isabela!"      
   
"That was so predictable," Aveline cursed, somewhere ahead of her, stuck in the frantic melee.

Riona swore loudly, feeling the rage and anger surfacing again, and as the vapors slowly subsided, she took it all out on the hapless Tevinters, slowly and meticulously blasting each and every one of them to smithereens. As the last of the mages fell, Riona found herself standing over the corpse of Wall-Eyed Sam, the man's hands still reaching out as if he was trying to hold on to something, or trying to pry something out the arms of another. He had tried to hold on to the relic to the very last.

"So what now?" Bethany asked.

"I guess we go help Aveline," Merrill suggested, looking as if she hadn't completely understood everything that had happened.

Varric shrugged. "Oh, Rivaini, that was bad," he said with a hint of sadness. "I guess this was all for nothing, unless your name is Isabela."

"Face it, Hawke," Aveline approached her, looking thunderous. "We just got served. Several times in a row, hard."

"I know, but... right now... I think I'm going to... be sick," Riona managed, feeling as if she had been suddenly hit with a large hammer to the head, unable to remain on her feet. She dropped on all fours at Aveline's feet and retched uncontrollably, just narrowly missing the Guard-Captain's greaves, as the redhead jumped back immediately. "I really... don't feel..." her stomach heaved again, making her expunge more disgusting brown substance that left a sickening sour taste in her mouth. "...so good..."

"Let her finish vomiting," Aveline said, stopping Bethany as her sister moved closer to try and help somehow.

"I think that's it," Riona said, wiping her mouth and scrambling back up to her feet... only to be waylaid by another moment of sickness, dropping her right back to the floor and making her retch some more.

"Give her a few swigs of a healing potion as soon as she stops throwing up," Aveline told Bethany. "I will go outside for a bit. To clear my head."

 It took perhaps as long as a quarter of an hour before Riona came back to her senses and strengthened by the healing potion she was finally able to rise and head outside to join Aveline. The redhead was sitting on the low wall, looking at the dark, murky channel waters below. "It is too late to visit the Arishok now," the Guard-Captain said. "Let us do that first thing tomorrow morning. And hopefully nothing bad will come of this delay."

It looked as if Aveline was tempted to say 'if only you had chosen to help me first', but she elected not to say so. Riona didn't need to hear it to agree. Isabela had completely screwed them over, not to mention she was at fault for the entire qunari mess from the very start, she had always known of the means to solve it, and if she only had told them about it, it was likely with combined efforts they could have tracked the relic years ago. But no, she had decided not to trust her friends, but instead to simply use and discard them, when they had served their purpose.

"You know what..." Riona said in a trembling voice, still shaking a little from the emotional turmoil. "I'm this close to declaring that hunting down and strangling that bitch will be my new purpose in this life."

"Come now, Hawke, don't exaggerate," Varric said. "We're in no worse position than before we actually knew anything about the relic. And as for Isabela... well, you know what she's like..."

"No, apparently I didn't know what she's like!" Varric's attempts at reconciliation just seemed to refuel her anger. "Are you making up excuses to justify what she's done?"

"I think what Varric meant that we shouldn't have expected any better than that," Merrill timidly suggested.  
   
"And why not?" Riona yelled. "There are those who expect me to hate the templars just because what they are, even if they aren't actually harming me. Blood mages, same deal, I must hate and distrust them for what they are! But then there's someone else like this... this easy-going bitch that everyone loves and who spits in my face, our faces at every turn and I'm supposed to not be angry at her? Am I to just laugh it off because, you know, that's just how she is, I'm sure she means no harm by it? Well, I won't forget this! I won't!"

"Calm down," Varric stepped closer to tell her firmly. "You're causing a scene."

Bethany was looking at Riona with deep worry on her face, as Aveline came up to her, reaching out to take her hands. "Compose yourself, Riona. This just won't do."

Riona tried to push her away forcefully. "I'm not causing a scene! I won't calm down!" she shouted hysterically, when finally it seemed as her strength was slowly deserting her. Still struggling to break free from Aveline's grasp, she sank down on her knees and started to weep uncontrollably, immediately finding herself in Bethany's embrace.

"It's not your fault, Ri," her sister was whispering words of comfort. "You tried to be a good friend even after what she had done. It's not your fault that she wouldn't trust you."

"It doesn't make sense," Merrill added quietly. "Why did she have to do this? We would have done everything for her, we would have helped her. This betrayal was... it was..."

"Completely pointless?" Riona heard Aveline speaking right above her. "That's why it hurts so much, I imagine."  
   
"So it does," Varric put a hand on Riona's shoulder, still shaking from sobs, repeating the words. "Betrayal hurts."


	62. Chapter 62

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The next morning, Merrill, Bethany and Riona sat together at the breakfast table in the Amell Estate, awaiting the arrival of Aveline and her guards. Riona's night had been a little rough, she still had trouble calming down and relaxing when the memory of yesterday's events resurfaced. Eventually she had managed to sleep a little bit, but found herself far from rested on the dawn of what promised to be a crucial day for the city of Kirkwall.

"There's going to be trouble, isn't there?" Merrill asked, smiling at Orana as she took away the empty breakfast dishes in front of the elven mage.

"More likely than not," Riona nodded. "Everything I've learned about the Arishok suggests that he's not going to react well to Aveline's demands."

"Why does she want to do it then?" Bethany wondered. "Isn't her job to protect the people of Kirkwall? Stirring up the bee's nest seems quite the opposite?"

"It's not that simple, Beth," Riona sighed, wishing that it were that simple. "Her task is to uphold the law and see that it is applied fairly and equally to every citizen of this city. If potential criminals can just keep 'converting' to Qun for protection, it is a mockery of justice and the laws she is supposed to enforce."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bethany nodded. "It's something that Aveline would find really important, I suppose."

"She is trying very hard to be an exemplary captain for the people under her command," Riona said. "Sometimes probably a little too hard..."

Just then there was the noise of a group of heavily armored men marching in one rhythm, until it suddenly stopped at the doors of the estate. The guard had arrived, and so had Varric, sneaking in first, moments before Aveline, as Spot bolted towards the doors to greet the guests with affectionate barking that very quickly grew into muffled crunching noises as the mabari seemed to be chewing on something he considered especially delicious.

"Good morning Aveline, Varric," Riona stepped out in the foyer to meet them, noticing Spot struggling with massive mutton leg, looking delirious from happiness. "I swear, you are going to spoil that dog, Aveline!"

"Just disposing of some confiscated contraband," Aveline smiled as she looked at the mabari. "I just want him to grow strong and big so that I can take him to practice with the guards. It's about time they faced down some good old fashioned mabari charge."

"That's a good idea, actually," Riona said. "I would like him to get some combat training before I take him with me on some of our travels. And speaking of travels... should we head for the Docks?"

"Yes, better to get it over with," Aveline nodded.

They stepped back outside, Riona immediately noticing that the regiment of guards was larger than she thought it would be, sixteen men strong. "Won't that provoke the Arishok?" she asked, pointing at the guards.

"The fighting has increased in strength during the night," Aveline said. "We might need them as protection from the fanatics, not only as a measure against the qunari."

"They're still trying to free Petrice?" Bethany wondered. "I'm really curious what happened to her."

"Perhaps if we find out, you'll be wishing we hadn't," Merrill said pointedly and as they finally left the Hightown behind them, Riona could not help but to agree.

**~***~**

The Docks District appeared a far cry from the place that Riona remembered from few weeks ago. Some private docks still tried to operate as normal, as if the warfare going on around them would not affect them at all, but most of the trade had ceased, the dockworkers either not deeming it safe enough to work in these conditions, or some of them deciding to join the battle against the qunari, blaming their presence for the disaster that had struck the city. If this crisis were not resolved soon, the supply stream to and from the city would cease completely, bringing new problems with it.

The streets were full with bodies of the fallen. It seemed that for every dead qunari there were at least ten dead humans. Given the difference of numbers between the citizens of Kirkwall and the qunari, such rate was sufficient for 'victory', but Riona didn't think this city had enough brave souls to actually take up the sword against the horned beasts. The body disposal was starting to become a problem as well, there were signs of some being burned in pyres, some had been dragged to the quayside and dumped there, but many just lay there rotting, picked by various scavengers, slowly turning into source of virulent infections.

The lines of protesting anti-qunari crowd had been thin this morning, after another unsuccessful nighttime attempt to infiltrate the compound and they scattered quickly at the approach of the guard regiment, giving them clear path to the qunari dwelling. Aveline positioned half of the guard outside the compound, and took the other half with them, as they walked up to the gate and demanded to be allowed inside to see Arishok. Riona wasn't sure if Aveline would have gotten any further than that without her in the group, for it took her to issue a personal plea to the Arishok, and even then the guard did not simply open the gate, but first ran to someone higher in command to make the decision for them.

Eventually, the doors opened and they walked inside. The lines of qunari seemed thinner today, but still Riona saw at least fifteen to twenty men at the compound, most of them training their javelins on them as they slowly and carefully went in and approached the Arishok on his wooden throne. Ominously, the qunari leader was armed with a dangerous looking axe that they hadn't seen him carrying during their previous visits.

Aveline didn't waste any time, heading straight up towards the Arishok, as Riona could only admire the older woman's courage. "Greetings, Arishok," Aveline said. "We come regarding the elven fugitives that took refuge here."

The Arishok didn't even spare her as much as a glance, turning to Riona immediately. "Irrelevant," he brushed past Aveline. "I would speak to Hawke about the relic stolen from my grasp."

"A former companion of mine, Isabela, has it," Riona shrugged. "There's a long line of people that want to strangle her already, myself included, so you'll have to wait your turn. However, I imagine she has already left the city and is beyond our reach."

"Her part in this was clear," Arishok said. "Your admission is... welcome."

"An issue for another time," Aveline tried to put the conversation back on what she considered the right track. "We're here for the fugitives."

"The elves are now _viddathari_ ," the Arishok replied dismissively. "They have chosen to submit to the Qun. They will be protected."

 _The same what he said about Saemus. Well, at least he's consistent._ "Do these elves truly believe the Qun?" Riona asked. "Or are they simply using you as a convenient shield?"

"They have made their choice to submit. You did not hide the abuse of the zealots or the corruption of this city, you will understand why I must do this," came the Arishok's reply. _I really wish I could for once understand him,_ Riona sighed mentally. "Let us look at your 'dangerous criminals'," Arishok continued, gesturing to another qunari to bring forth two young, spindly elven youths, mixture of fear and hatred on their faces as they looked on at the guards. "Speak, _viddathari_. Who did you murder and why?"

One of the elves stepped forward and started speaking in a whiny, nasal voice. "A city guard forced himself on our sister. We reported him... or tried to, but they did nothing about it, no matter what we said. So my brothers and I paid him a visit."

"That is no excuse for murder," Aveline said, looking harshly at the elf. "Who did you report to and when? I will look into this."

"What do I know, they never told us their names and you shem all look alike," the elf spat.

"If we all look alike, then maybe you took your revenge on the wrong man?" Riona asked.

"...shut up! Heartless shem bitch!" the devout supplicants of the Qun lost their cool for a moment.

Riona turned back towards the Arishok. "There. That's what happens when you allow everyone to take law in their own hands."

"Sometimes it is necessary," Arishok replied, slowly juggling the heavy axe in his hands.

"Like when you sent your men to avenge the viscount's son?" Aveline snapped. "It was not right then, and it's not right now. And then there is the matter of your captive..."

"The actions of these elves are merely symptoms of your society's disease," the Arishok seemed to ignore Aveline again. "They have chosen. The _viddathari_ will submit to the Qun and find a way that your kind has denied them."  

"It is not your place to decide that," Aveline argued, while Riona was growing more and more fearful, seeing the rising frustration in both her friend and the Arishok. "You must hand them over."

The Arishok pulled away and started to pace back and forth at the bottom of the stairs. Then, he suddenly turned and stared at Riona. "Tell me, Hawke. What would you do in my place?"

"The relic has left the city. There's nothing left for you here, only blood and destruction. I would lead my men away from the city if I were you," she replied.

"I cannot leave without the relic, Hawke. And yet, I cannot stay and remain blind to this dysfunction," the Arishok said slowly. "No... I'm afraid there is only one solution."

"Arishok, there is no need..." Aveline tried to stall the inevitable, but Riona knew it was too late. The Arishok had already turned his back on them, walking away.

" _Vinek kathas_!" came his quiet exclamation, as the rain of javelins from the walls came down upon them. Thrown from such height and with great force, the javelins that struck their targets also scored a kill. One guard caught a javelin in the shoulder, and it went through the man like a knife through butter, severing all internal organs. Bits of Nabil's brains were scattered on the stone floor and armor of his fellow guards, as he unfortunately turned to look upwards and caught a javelin right before his eyes. Another one caught the heavy projectile is his thigh, and got knocked down, his leg completely ruined.

"Retreat! Fall back!" Aveline shouted, raising the shield above her head, moments before another javelin that otherwise would have pierced her skull deflected from the shield.

The three mages quickly put up protective barriers and aimed to knock the qunari off the battlements, Riona's frost blast throwing one over the wall and sending them tumbling to a deadly fall of at least thirty yards on the other side, and Varric's crossbow bolts did the same to another attacker.

More qunari now poured out of the buildings to surround them on the ground level and the elven fugitives dared to join the fight as well, quickly rushing the guard with a javelin stuck in his leg, and mercilessly slashing his throat. Another guard, Jalen, upon seeing that, broke the tight ranks to charge the elves, but as he dropped his shield raised above his head, another javelin came down and struck him right on the nape and came out through his throat on the other side as he was killed almost instantly.

By the time they got to the gates, they had lost two more guards and Aveline herself was bleeding profusely from a deep gash on her left hand. Merrill had been nicked on her side as well, the elf pressing down on the wound to keep it closed and trying her best not to cry out from pain, for the time being unable to aid them with spell casting. They had inflicted some losses on the qunari as well, though the focus had been on escape with minimal losses on their part. In all the chaos, Varric had taken some time off from shooting the qunari javelin throwers on the walls to put crossbow bolts through both the dastardly elven fugitives, making sure they would never surpass their status of _viddathari_.

Eventually, they had managed to pull back outside the compound where reinforcements awaited. The qunari still held a great advantage in numbers, so without even trying to rally a counterattack, they pulled back towards the Lowtown and the qunari decided not to break their lines to give chase, allowing them to escape. As soon as they got to safety, Riona and Bethany immediately saw to healing those that were injured, Merrill and Aveline needing the most attention, the two other surviving guards had managed to escape unscathed. Six had died, however, and it was an ominous first sign how devastating the coming conflict would be for the defenders of the city.

A decision to pull back to the Viscount's Keep and alert everyone in Hightown about the impending conflict was then made quickly and in hurry they set back towards their base, only to realize that a full scale attack had somehow been launched all around them, in countless places at once.

"What's happening?" Riona asked, looking at a suddenly very pale Aveline.

"He must have placed his forces in hideouts throughout the city," Aveline whispered, barely audibly. "Maker... he had planned this for who knows how long..."

"So... they are already assaulting Hightown? We're too late?" Riona gasped.

"I pray that we aren't," Aveline said, shuddering. She turned to her remaining forces. "Men and women of the guard! You will head back to the Viscount's Keep and rally the remaining guardsmen to the defense of the city! Lieutenant Eustice," she pointed at the grim faced raven haired lass at the front of the group, "will lead you in this task. Move out, everyone!"

Eustice hesitated for a moment, as if wanting to inquire whether Aveline's own plans no longer included falling back to the Keep, but then she realized it was neither the place nor time to question her captain's orders, and quickly led the men away. Such restrictions were not there for Riona, who immediately posed the question. "And where are we heading?"

"We... should make a circle through Lowtown," Aveline said, still looking pale and worried. "Perhaps... there are more guards we could... rally."

"Donnic," Riona realized.

"He is patrolling there right now," Aveline weakly admitted.

"Well just say so next time, you silly woman," Bethany interjected with a smile.

"I... it is... unacceptable of me to place one guard above all others," Aveline looked greatly ashamed. "Or place you in danger because of my selfish wishes."  

"But we'd love to help," Merrill said. "Guardsman Donnic is nice! He always gave me such good directions when I was still getting lost in Lowtown."

"See?" Riona asked with a wide grin. "It's decided. We go and rescue Donnic, and you're not feeling guilty about it!"

**~***~**

 "Knight-Commander! Knight-Commander!" Cullen barged into Meredith's office, only remembering to knock when the doors were already half opened. Fortunately the templar commander did not look greatly displeased at such rude interruption. "The... the qunari are assaulting the city!"

Meredith stood from her desk and walked over to the window, looking outside. Screams and clanging of swords seemed louder than in the past days of occasional skirmishes. Fires had broken out in parts of Lowtown as well as Hightown. "So they have finally decided to act," she said grimly. "We can no longer stand aside."

Cullen exhaled with relief. Lately, with Meredith's obsession about some secret mage revolution, he hadn't been sure if the Knight-Commander would deem even a full scale war on the city important enough to get involved. "What are your orders, Knight-Commander?"

"We cannot commit too many templars, however, or there will be not enough left to protect the mages," Meredith spoke.

"Knight-Commander, if I may?" Cullen humbly suggested. "Why not allow mages to fight for the city? Let them be useful."

"Hmm," Meredith thought for a while. "Perhaps you are right. But some might try to use this chaos to escape, we cannot allow for that."

"I can assign one or two mages to every group of templars," Cullen said. "This way they would be constantly under our watch."

"That is a good idea. Do so," Meredith nodded. She reached out and took her newly crafted sword that Cullen had never seen her parted with. He even had wondered if she took it to bed with her. "I think I will take First Enchanter Orsino for a little walk myself..."

**~***~**

Riona stepped away from the barred doors leading into Gamlen's old shack, relief on her face. "He's inside, barricaded up like he would have some royal treasure with him," she smiled, coming back to her companions. "No one's going to make the effort of cutting through that."

"Good old Uncle Gamlen, he's always excelled at saving his own skin, hasn't he?" Bethany laughed.

"Well, I'm just relieved to know he's alright," Riona said, then catching herself as she noticed Aveline growing even paler. They hadn't found Donnic yet, amidst the heavy fighting to get to Gamlen's place. Fortunately, they hadn't found Donnic's corpse either.

"Shall we continue searching?" Aveline said, looking very impatient. They had found several dead guardsmen already, which was not contributing to her emotional state of mind.

"Of course," Riona replied, leading the group around the corner and towards the Hanged Man, when all of a sudden a crackling ball of lightning appeared right on top of them. _Damn, I hate those Saarebas!_ she thought, scrambling out of the way as the sphere exploded, throwing them all in different directions.  

They found themselves quickly surrounded in the square in front of the Hanged Man. Merrill had been the quickest to recover and smartly decided to avoid the melee brawl in order to keep the enemy mage on the defensive. The explosion had thrown Varric into the wall, and he was very slow to get up, nursing his left arm and leg both, unable to contribute much. Riona and Bethany tried as much as they could to support Aveline in holding the front lines, but there just seemed too many of the qunari this time.

Aveline was getting badly surrounded from all sides, and the two Hawke sisters were pressed hard by the qunari javelin throwers so that they could not do enough to relieve Aveline's position. One of the qunari managed to whack the Guard-Captain on the back of her head with his sword pommel, making her stagger and drop her shield. Immediately, the attacker seized her arms and wrenched them behind her back, making her completely helpless as another of the Karashok aimed his spear at her chest. He pulled his hand back, about to thrust it into Aveline's heart, when... suddenly there was another shield between Aveline's chest and the tip of the spear, deflecting it away. The Karashok only blinked in surprise, as a quick stab of the sword passed through his gut, the qunari dropping the spear and collapsing on the ground.

The arrival of the reinforcements finally gave Riona the opportunity to send her frost missiles towards the qunari that was grappling Aveline, knocking him several feet away and sending Aveline down on the floor as well, but she came back up fast and furious, sword and shield back in her hands. After Merrill had managed to drop the pesky Saarebas, the elf mage covered in a great amount of blood that Riona hoped wasn't all hers, the tide of the battle quickly turned into their favor.

"Guardsman Donnic..." after the battle, Aveline approached her rescuer, as Bethany and Riona tended to Merrill and Varric respectively. "It is a relief to find you unharmed. You should return to the Keep with the rest of the guards."

Donnic took off his helmet and smiled at her. "Then I will do as you ask, but not before I've told you something."

"Didn't you hear my order?" Aveline said, scowling as she removed her own helmet. "There is no time!"

"You are right about that, which is precisely why I must speak my mind," Donnic said, his smile fading to a more serious expression. "Death is everywhere in the streets, and I may not have another chance. Aveline Vallen," he said, roughly pulling her towards him. "I love you," and with that he kissed her, ignoring her initial struggles that soon melted into acceptance as Aveline threw her hands around him and clung on to Donnic desperately, unwilling to break the kiss.

"Aww," Bethany gushed as they all looked on.

"Figures it would take something of city-destroying, world-ending proportions to be finally done with that," Varric laughed. Riona couldn't help but grin happily at that, remembering that she herself had been forced into opening her heart by life-shattering events.

"How very inappropriate, Guardsman Donnic," Aveline said as the two guards finally parted. "But I am most... pleased," she then added with an almost girlish laugh as she pounced on Donnic again. For a while, they all believed there might be some happiness to salvage amongst this madness.

**~***~**

_Somewhere along the road to Ostwick_

 _"Ah, I see you've finally brought back my relic, Isabela," Castillon said, idly shuffling the pages of the Tome of Koslun. "Excellent news, indeed."_

 _"So the debt between us is cleared?" Isabela asked. "With that settled, I'll just be on my w-"_

 _Two large bodyguards suddenly stepped in her way. "Not so fast, Isabela," Castillon said, a nasty, wicked tone to his voice. "I had to wait four years for something that is rightfully mine. I believe over that time your debt to me has collected some... interest. If I just let you to proudly strut away from this... people will start to think I'm getting soft."_

 _"What do you want now, Castillon?" Isabela struggled against the grip of the bodyguards, but to no avail. "Unhand me, you brutes!"_

 _"You cannot believe how much grief the Tevinters have been giving me over the years for that collapsed slave trade," Castillon approached her with a dagger in his hand. "I had hoped to appease them with the book, but do you think they would wait four years?" the blade of the dagger was now pressed against her cheek, as Isabela frantically tried to pull away. "No, they would not. I had to pay them handsomely to get them off my back. Far more than this crappy book is worth. I'm afraid, Isabela..." with horror she felt the tip of the dagger pierce the skin on her cheek, "...this doesn't quite make up for your misdeeds..."_

With a scream, Isabela awoke, her hand instinctively going for her cheek. The skin was smooth, undamaged. It had all been a dream.  

"Shit," Isabela said to herself as she crawled out of her tent, deeply disturbed. "Would he really do that?" _Yeah, he would, actually. Damn it._

She retrieved the tome from her bag and spent several minutes just looking at it. _Such a stupid, ridiculous thing._ Thousands would now die because of it, as the streets of Kirkwall ran red with blood. Maybe Hawke or Fenris, or some of her other 'friends' would be amongst those bleeding out their lives on the hot, dusty stones.

Damn, she had treated the girl poorly, after all Riona had done for her. And not once had she gotten angry at Isabela, not once had she raised voice at her, even if Isabela knew she had deserved that and more. _Why oh why did I not believe her when she claimed she could protect me from Castillon? With Riona, I could be sure that she meant every word._ She had been able to get Hawke to do everything she wanted. Isabela could tell that the girl liked her a great deal, and she felt confident that Riona would forgive her everything.  
 _  
What if... what if it's not too late to go back?_ A sudden thought popped back into her head. _I could... I could ride back as a heroine on the white horse and hand the Tome of Whoever back to that Arishok... and Riona and the others would kiss the ground at my feet for saving them all. She would do all she can to protect me from Castillon then, they all would._

Isabela quickly took her tent apart, packed her possessions and got back in the saddle of the horse she has stolen, turning around and swiftly riding back in the direction of Kirkwall.


	63. Chapter 63

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

After several more hard fought skirmishes, the group of six finally reached the Hightown market. The amount of the dead here was far greater than in Lowtown, equal numbers of dead city guards, mercenaries in the employ of nobles and the attacking qunari, as well as some templars and mages, suggesting that the Knight-Commander had finally sent her forces to aid the city.

"There's just so many of them!" Aveline exclaimed, with just a hint of desperation. "This is far more than what they had in the Docks' compound!"

"This looks like a well planned and coordinated attack, Captain," Donnic said. "I would not be surprised if they had brought in some reinforcements secretly from Par Vollen."

"He must have decided it would end like this as soon as Petrice started her plotting," Riona agreed. "That would have given him a lot of time to put things in motion."

Just then, a group of qunari came into their view, dragging tied up, screaming nobles with them. They hadn't even noticed Riona and her group, passing by relatively closely, too preoccupied with their struggling quarry. "Where are they taking these men and women?" Bethany wondered.

"I believe I can answer that," a voice came from above them. Riona looked up to see the familiar figure of Fenris sitting on a high fence, a bloodied sword resting on the wall next to the elf.

"Fenris," she said, keeping her voice devoid of emotion, even if she would have been happy with another sword on their side.

Fenris avoided looking at her, instead staring at the qunari, passing right by. "They are taking everyone to the Viscount's Keep. There, the Arishok will present them with a simple choice. Convert to the Qun or die."

"Charming," Varric said. "I wonder if he's offering complementary tea and biscuits to those who say yes."

"It looks like you could use a little bit of aid," Fenris said, jumping down from the wall. He still avoided looking at Riona.

"You know that as well as I do," she shrugged, launching a lance of frost at one of the qunari who had turned to kick his victim, an elderly man who had grabbed a hold of a leg of a stone bench, refusing to let go. The unfortunate Ashaad ended flying several yards up in the air, landing head first in a nearby fountain.

The qunari reacted quickly, dropping their prey and turning on them immediately. The battle would have shortly been decided in their favor if not for another qunari patrol, arriving at the Market Square at the very same time, this one supported by not one but two mages. As the newly arrived Sten lead his companions into the fray, the Saarebas immediately broke into spell casting, about to devastate Riona's group, cut off from the mages by the thick melee between them.

However, one of the Saarebas suddenly got lifted up in the air, starting to choke as a crushing prison spell from unknown source took its effect, and the other was thrown several yards off his feet by a mind blast spell, as a familiar figure of a long lost mage ran up the stairs behind the Saarebas.

"Anders!" Riona exclaimed. "What is this, a reunion of old friends or something?"

"Tell me you're not happy to see him now!" Varric shouted back at her, taking careful aim with Bianca and then releasing the bolt, dropping the Saarebas slowly getting back to his feet after being stunned by Anders' spell. The Warden made short work of the other mage as soon as it broke free of the prison spell.

"Well, this entrance certainly makes me like him more!" Riona agreed more than happily, as without the support of their mages, the qunari fell quickly and soon enough they stood amongst a pile of corpses, relatively unscathed, as they listened to the gratitude of the rescued nobles.

Anders quickly approached them, looking straight at Riona, his face tormented and gaunt from the punishing lifestyle he must have subjected himself to. "Please, Riona, allow me to join your group and fight against these qunari," he said, dropping on his knees. "Give me a chance to atone for what I've done," he added, looking at Bethany.

"Beth?" Riona asked her sister quietly.

"You can join us Anders," Bethany replied aloud, smiling at Anders, even as her hand curled around Merrill's waist, a gesture not lost on the possessed Warden. "Welcome back."

"We should press on towards the Keep," Aveline said.

"Yes, one wonders who else we will run into along the way?" Riona agreed, managing a smile.

"Sebastian?" Bethany added with a laugh. "Isabela?"

"Maybe Andraste herself?" Merrill tried to get in on the fun. "Perhaps the Maker? That'd be helpful, huh?"

"That might be a bit too much to expect," Riona smiled. "And I think Sebastian is in Starkhaven right now, I doubt he's riding back to help us... as for Isabela," she sighed. "Yeah, right."

"Isabela?" Fenris asked. "What has she done now? I haven't seen her for a few days."

"Oh yes, you wouldn't know..." Riona realized that Isabela hadn't just betrayed them, she had screwed up Fenris as well. "The relic she had stolen and was after turned out to be the Tome of Koslun. The reason the qunari have been here and could not leave."

Fenris ground his teeth angrily. "Only the most sacred relic imaginable to those who worship the Qun? I always knew she was stupid, but such idiocy is unexpected even for her..."

"Tell me about it..." Riona agreed, then stopping to peer ahead. It seemed there was a huge battle taking place at the large square at the bottom of the Viscount's Way. Masses of qunari fought against men in templar uniform, city guards and several mages. "Let's aid them, quick! Maybe we can salvage more reinforcements from this!"

With their arrival, the scales of the battle turned quickly, and some of the routed qunari quickly withdrew back towards the Keep, leaving piles of bodies behind them, huge losses on both sides. Only a few templars stood still, as well as three or four guards and a single Circle mage was left alive from this particular skirmish.

As Aveline and Donnic went to check on their fellow guards, one of the templars, a particularly imposing blonde woman with cool blue eyes, approached them. "Careful," Anders whispered to her. "Meredith."

"Greetings, I am Knight-Commander Meredith," the woman introduced herself. "I thank you for your aid. The sheer number of these creatures pose more threat than I had been led to believe."

"You'll need everyone you can get to liberate the Keep," Riona replied carefully.

"You wear the robes of a mage, and I saw you cast spells, but you do not belong to the Circle," Meredith said, her voice growing distinctively colder. "You are an apostate, as are some of your friends."

"We might be persuaded to help you," Riona spoke equally coldly. "But if you want to try and exercise your templar duty when the fate of the city is at stake, by all means, go ahead."

The solitary surviving mage now approached as well to stand next to Meredith, an elderly elven man with a kind, intelligent look in his eyes. "Knight-Commander, I believe that is Riona Hawke," the elf told the templar commander.

"Ah, the infamous Hawke," Meredith nodded. "I see."

"And... Bethany?" the elf's eyes widened in surprise. "But... you are supposed to be dead?!"

"First Enchanter Orsino," Bethany smiled and bowed lightly. "I'm pleased to say I got better!"

"A fugitive of the Circle, even better," Meredith scowled darkly. "We will have to deal with that after we've taken care of the qunari."

Riona took a step back. "What? You expect us to help you if you're just going to put us in the Gallows afterwards?" she asked, feeling utter disbelief. "That's not how it's going to work, Knight-Commander. Nuh-huh."

"You are in no position to make demands!" Meredith shouted.

"On the contrary, we are in the perfect position," Riona snapped. "Go ahead, try to take the Keep without our aid. I dare you."

"It would be madness, Knight-Commander," Orsino tried to bring some sense back to Meredith's head. "We simply lack the firepower to take them down."

For a while, it seemed as if Meredith seriously considered turning on Riona and her friends, her expression growing more and more thunderous as she weighted her options. "Fine!" Meredith finally exclaimed, the reality of the situation dawning on her. "What are your demands?"

"I ask for you to grant complete immunity from the templars to myself, my sister Bethany and my friend Merrill of the Dalish," Riona said calmly. She had left Anders out of her request, but the Warden had disappeared from sight already, no doubt hiding in the shadows somewhere nearby. "We would be left alone by the templars and allowed to live as any normal citizen of Kirkwall, without any restrictions."

"That is unheard of! You would deny every demand of the Maker with this!" Meredith barked.

"I'm not asking for a throne of my own, like the Queen of Ferelden," Riona said. "I think our demands are reasonable in comparison."

"This... this is not Ferelden, and never will be, for as long as I breathe!" Meredith pointed at her warningly. She was seething in anger as she pondered her reply. "But... it seems I have little choice. Have your _freedom_ then, Hawke, but know that should you turn into an abomination, the templars **will** be there to put you and your friends down!"

"Then I suppose we'll just have to avoid turning into abominations," Riona shrugged, walking over to Aveline and Donnic. The other guards looked a little winded, and she recognized Eustice and Brennan amongst them. "What's the situation?" she asked.

Aveline looked up at her with a pained expression. "I don't believe any of the guards inside the Keep are alive. There may be some still caught up elsewhere... but on the whole... we have been completely decimated..." Donnic placed his hand on her shoulder as she spoke.

Riona swallowed heavily. She had made plenty of friends amongst the guard in the past years, and the news stung. "We still need to press on and take the Keep back. The viscount and the seneschal might be still kept alive."

"That is true," Aveline said, rising from the ground, the rest of the guards following her. "Lead on, Hawke. You have our swords."

The now respectably large group proceeded up the Viscount's Way, Meredith and her templars walking together with them, grumbling and reluctant allies at best. There were signs of fighting here as well, and the regrouped qunari awaited them at the top of the stairs, right at the Keep's entrance, a group of similar size to the rescuing party.

So close to their goal, however, they would not be denied. Orsino and Meredith were formidable indeed, leading Riona to believe they might have dealt with this opposing force on their own. However, it was clear that the largest opposition awaited them inside, and considering the amount of hostages in their possession, a simple routing of their enemies would likely come with great loss of innocent lives.

The entrance hall to the keep held an ambush with traps, claiming the life of one careless templar and severely crippling another, taking off the man's left foot. The qunari had then charged from their hiding spots to attack them, but seeing the strength of the attacking party, they had quickly withdrawn back to the viscount's throne room, where it appeared all the hostages were held like cattle.

The amount of the dead guards inside the Keep was very demoralizing. They had been taken by complete surprise, unable to muster much of a resistance. Some of the corpses looked mutilated, heads chopped off, mounted on pikes and placed at the walls like flagpoles. Brennan and Eustice seemed to be rapidly breaking down from the horrible sights, and Aveline herself seemed to be shivering as she stood at one of such pike, staring at the silently screaming face mounted on it. "Lieutenant Harley," she said quietly. "Fresh from her promotion. I left her in charge of the Keep."

"Come on," Riona spoke, pulling her away. "It's time to take revenge for what has been done to your people. Time to kick some qunari butt."

And with those words, Riona led her friends and allies into the throne room, her first thought a complete shock at how full it was. There were at least two hundred of frightened Hightown folk, and potentially almost as many qunari, keeping the hostages under control. Some of them had tried to resist, or perhaps deny the worship of Qun, and their corpses had been stacked in a neat pile.

The Arishok was there, of course, standing tall on the stairs just in front of the viscount's seat, preaching to the cowering crowd. " Look at you. Like fat _dathrasi_ , you feed and feed and complain only when your meal is interrupted. You do not look up,  you do not see that the grass is bare," he bellowed. "All you leave in your wake is misery. You are blind. I will make you see."   

Only when the doors shut behind them and several qunari quickly moved to take places between them and the exit, cutting off the escape route, did the Arishok took note of them. " _Shanedan_ , Hawke!" he shouted. "I was expecting you. Here, meet your viscount!"

Arishok threw something towards them, and the pale, round object tumbled down the stairs and rolled in their direction. With horror, Riona realized it was the severed head of Viscount Dumar. The diadem around his brow came loose and rolled towards them on its own, until Varric reached out and quickly picked it up, a move so fast hardly anyone noticed it. The severed head was slowly approaching Fenris, about to hit his foot, when he made a disgusted face and angrily kicked it in the crowd, much to Riona's dismay.

" _Maraas toh ebra-shok._ You alone are _basalit-an_ ," the Arishok spoke, coming down the stairs and bowing his head at her, before making a gesture towards the crowds. "This is what respect looks like, _bas_!" he shouted, pointing at her. "Some of you will never earn it."

Some of the Arishok's men followed him down the stairs. One of the Sten was leading some strange creature on a leash, at first Riona had thought it for an incredibly ugly hairless dog, but upon further inspection, the naked, starved, badly bruised and bloodied creature turned out to be a... human female.

"Maker... is that..." Riona gasped, the truth dawning on her.

"Petrice!" Bethany exclaimed, grabbing her sister's hand in horror. "This is... ghastly!"

"What have they done to that poor woman?" Merrill wondered, sounding shocked.

Riona didn't quite feel as much sympathy with Petrice as Merrill, but she had to agree, this punishment seemed excessive. As she looked in Petrice's eyes, she could not see any traces of life in there, the cold, calculating person once inside that shell seemed to be completely erased, much like a Tranquil. "What has been done to her?" Riona asked, trying to keep her voice steady.  

"She would not submit to the Qun, under no circumstances. Her resistance was almost worthy of respect. But it is irrelevant." The Arishok turned back to her again. "Tell me, Hawke. You know I cannot return to Par Vollen without the Tome of Koslun. How would you see this conflict resolved?"

"Well, we don't have the relic, as you know," Riona admitted. "I suppose violence might be the only-"

At that very moment, there was a loud crash, as the doors to the hall sprung wide open from a heavy kick that knocked two of the qunari away. An Ashaad tried to prevent someone from entering, but was knocked several yards backwards with a quick punch. A grinning Isabela strode in, much to the astonishment of everyone, carrying a heavy jewel and gold encrusted tome under her arm. "Perhaps violence will be unnecessary," she said, even as she stepped painfully on the fallen Ashaad's groin on her way towards Riona and the Arishok.

With a flourish she bowed and passed the tome over to Arishok. "I'm sure you'll find it mostly undamaged," she said, grinning wickedly.

"The Tome of Koslun." Arishok spoke quietly, with reverence, holding the relic like one would hold a newborn babe.

"It took me a while to get back, what with all the fighting everywhere. You know how it is, kitten," Isabela gave Riona a wink.

"I'm sure the hundreds already dead won't mind," she found herself saying coldly.

"Horrible, I know! They've ruined the lovely clothes shop near the Rose, can you imagine that?" Isabela went on, not noticing that her flippant tone was only enraging Riona more and more. " You know, I was halfway to Ostwick before I knew I had to turn around. It's pathetic."

"Yes," Riona ground her teeth. "Yes, it is." She looked at the Arishok. "Are you appeased now?"

"The relic is reclaimed," Arishok nodded with satisfaction, as he passed the tome over to one of the Stens. "I am now free to return to Par Vollen... with the thief."

"What?" Isabela and Riona both asked at once.

"She stole the Tome of Koslun," Arishok said. "She must return with us."

"And what would you do with her? Something like with Petrice?" Riona pointed at the former Chantry Mother, staring at the events before her with dull, emotionless eyes.

"She will submit to the Qun and the Ben-Hassrath," Arishok replied. "More than that I will not say."

"Ben-Hassrath?" Riona looked at Fenris.

"It is difficult to explain," he said, staring at the wall ahead. "They are like the guard in some ways, but they also oversee the thoughts and reeducate those who protest against their assigned role."

"...sounds lovely," Riona shook her head. "But Isabela should answer to the laws that she has broken. Laws of Kirkwall."

"Then you leave me no choice," Arishok said, drawing his axe. "I challenge you to a duel to death, with her as the price."

Riona took a step back. "Don't do this, sister," Bethany whispered to her frantically. "He's going to kill you!"

Riona could not immediately decide. Isabela did not deserve her sacrifice, not by any stretch of the imagination, though she had tried to make amends by coming back. Just handing her over to the Qunari... perhaps deserved, she knew it would leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"What do you think?" she asked the others.

"I want to kick her ass myself. She will not leave this hall unscathed, one way or another," Aveline replied curtly. "I certainly don't think you should risk your life for her."

"I wish we would help Isabela," Merrill, ever the forgiving, said. "But the Arishok is awfully big and strong, I couldn't watch you fight him, Riona! Oh... I just don't know!"

"It's your call, Hawke," Varric shrugged. "I'll have your back no matter what. It's just that... the Story is going to hate you if you hand her over."

"Really," Riona said. "Creative embellishment won't fix this?"

"Not this, I'm afraid," Varric replied sadly. "Just... doesn't feel very heroic, you know? I don't want you to get dead on us, though."

 _He's not going to approve. I'm not sure I do myself, but should I really throw my life away for her?_ She turned around to look at a slightly nervous Isabela. "I'd look like the most stupid 'hero' ever if I'd get myself killed for you, after you've stabbed me in the back more times than I've lost count," she said. "Sorry, Isabela. Maybe you can duel the Arishok yourself for your freedom."

"No," the Arishok said. "She is not _basalit-an_. She is not worthy to fight me."

"Hawke, you... you, bitch!!" Isabela screamed as her hand went for the daggers at her belt and before anyone could react, she had released one towards Riona. She barely managed to move out of the way, the dagger still catching her and drawing a spray of blood, tearing half an inch in her neck and making her cry out in pain.

Bethany was at her side immediately, trying to stop the bleeding, as the qunari quickly grappled Isabela, pinning her hands behind her back. "Fight me then, you coward!" she shouted at Riona. "You want to send me with them, at least fight me first!"

"You are not worthy of her, either," Arishok said, interrupting her ranting.

"I should have known better than to come back," Isabela screamed as she was getting slowly dragged away. "I won't make that mistake again. Hawke, mark my words! I'll come back for you. You haven't seen the last of me!"

"I have full confidence on your ability to escape the qunari," Riona shouted after her, ignoring the jolting pain in her neck. "You always land on your feet like a cat, remember?" She wasn't sure if she believed it this time, but having made such unpleasant choice, she wanted to find comfort in something at least.

"Fenris! Do something, you worthless elf, don't just stand there!" the Rivaini yelled, but Fenris wouldn't move. "Challenge him!"

"He would not consider me worthy, either," Fenris replied indifferently. "Not to mention, I believe your actions should have consequences. This seems appropriate."

"I'll kill you! I swear I will kill all of you!" were the last words of Isabela, as the Arishok's people dragged her away.

The qunari slowly started to release the hostages, pouring out of the hall one by one, surrounding the Sten carrying the Tome of Koslun. The Arishok left last, stopping on the doorstep and looking back one last time at everyone in the hall. Something in his eyes made everyone present freeze and listen to what he was about to say. "The Qunari have what we came for, so we will go," he spoke, before adding with a loud shout. "But know this! One day we shall return!" And then he left too, never to be seen again.

As soon as he had left the throne room, massive jubilation broke out, people cheering and applauding as the First Enchanter Orsino approached Riona and raised her hand in the air. "People of Kirkwall!" he shouted and everyone quieted down, allowing him to speak. "The city has been saved, thanks to this heroine in our midst. It seems that Kirkwall is destined to have its first ever Champion!" Amidst the wild cheers, Riona saw that Meredith's expression had grown thunderous as she turned around and left, followed by her templars.

After a while of cheering, almost everyone present felt the need to congratulate her personally and shake her hand, and the more she listened to the flattering descriptions of her bravery and her outstanding achievements, the worse she started to feel. _I didn't do anything wrong!_ She tried to convince herself. _She had betrayed us many times, and everyone just looked past that, forgiving her. If my friends turn from me because I once responded to her with the same, they would be complete hypocrites!_

 _Perhaps you feel so crappy because you expected yourself to be better than her?_ Something deep inside her asked. _You have diminished yourself by putting yourself on her level._

 _Maybe so,_ she thought. _Ideals are nice thing to have, and sometimes worth dying for. And I will be left wondering for the rest of my life, whether this was the time for that._

The hall eventually started to clear. The nobles had left already, so had Orsino and Fenris, and she couldn't see Varric everywhere. _Is he really that mad at me about Isabela? Did he truly prefer I'd risk my life? The 'proper' Story is that important to him?_

"Thank you for what you did, Riona," she felt Aveline's hand on her shoulder. "Do not torment yourself over your decision. Most of my guards lay dead because of her selfishness. We will... leave now, see to those dead and try to start rebuilding..."

"Take care, Aveline," she said, feeling only a tiny bit better from her friends words.

"Thank you for giving me the chance," Anders came closer to address her. "I've returned to the Kirkwall now, perhaps we will run into each other again."

"Sure thing, Anders," Bethany replied instead of Riona. "Come visit us in Hightown at some point. You should see how Spot has grown over the past year." Anders smiled at that and also left the hall, leaving the tree mages alone.

Bethany put her hand around Riona's waist from one side and Merrill from the other and together they left the hall as well, in a comforting embrace. "Let us get you home," Bethany said softly. "My sister, the heroine. Riona Hawke... Champion of Kirkwall!"


	64. Chapter 64

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

A month later, the city of Kirkwall was still slowly coming to terms with what had happened. The total death toll on both sides had reached 2,287 dead, and the ranks of the city guard had been reduced by more than a half, many templars and mages also dead. With the streets mostly cleaned now and their dead buried, Guard-Captain Aveline had turned all her attention to recruiting and rebuilding the City Guard. Amidst all these dark times, her romance with Donnic seemed to blossom, she had already moved in with him and he proved the steadying force to keep the Captain's reliable sense and reason in check.

With the remaining guards stretched very thin, general lawlessness grew in force, particularly in Lowtown, as the amount of posted guardsmen decreased noticeably. Aveline herself was often taking patrols when she wasn't working with the new recruits, the paperwork relegated to Lieutenant Eustice. Riona wasn't sure when her friend actually found time for sleeping, for she often came to visit the Amell Estate as well, but she trusted that Donnic would keep a caring eye out for Aveline and make sure she didn't drive herself too hard.

Even now, during one such visit at Riona's home, Aveline refused to complain about the difficulties she was facing, instead looking at Riona with concern. "I thought you had gotten over the moping," Aveline told her. "But no, here you are still agonizing over Isabela, on the eve of your crowning as the Champion."

"I thought I was over the worst, it's the thought of that ceremony that has made it worse again," Riona admitted. "Just brings everything back and makes me feel unworthy of the honor."

"Nonsense," Aveline shook her head adamantly. "If you hadn't worked so hard to earn the Arishok's respect over the years, you would not have been able to resolve this peacefully, and more blood would have been spilled. Those two hundred frightened nobles certainly seem to think so. They're worshipping the very ground you thread upon."

"Varric clearly disagrees," Riona mumbled bitterly. She had seen very little of the dwarf in the past month. When he had showed up he had been his usual humorous self, but she could sense he felt as if she had let him down. Slowly she started to agree with that sentiment, feeling that she had let herself down. Riona had tried to visit him at the Hanged Man in evenings, but he was never there when she tried to make contact. Realizing that he wanted to be left alone, Riona stopped trying and resorted to painful waiting.

"He'll come around, you'll see," Aveline smiled. "He shared certain camaraderie with that slattern, I suppose he is taking it harder than the others."

"I wish I'd know that she's alive and well," Riona said. "I imagine she's probably escaped by now, or at least I hope so."

"In that case, aren't you worried she'll come back to try and hunt you down?"

"I don't believe she will," Riona replied. "I doubt she'll return to Kirkwall. Don't ask me why, it's just a feeling I have. The lure of the sea will be stronger than thirst of revenge."

"Hope you're rig-" there Aveline was interrupted by a crashing sound from upstairs, followed by a string of dwarven expletives and Sandal's cheerful exclamation of 'BOOM!' "What's going on up there?" the redhead asked.

"Well, Bethany and I can't share the room forever," Riona said. She felt a persistent tinge of sadness as she kept explaining. "Especially now that she's seeing Merrill and it's starting to get serious. I've kept mother's room untouched for a year and a half, and lately I've started to wonder if that is healthy. It's like I'm carrying this weight with me, holding on to a memory at all costs and it's not allowing me to move on."

"I know what you mean," Aveline agreed, looking sad herself. "Letting go of Wesley... was much the same to me."  
   
"Well, we have now taken all mother's things out of there and moved them elsewhere, as Bodahn and Sandal are completely renovating that room for Bethany and Merrill," Riona elaborated further. "Beth has somehow persuaded Merrill to move in with us."

"At least she's further away from that damnable mirror of hers," Aveline said. "They seem happy together and I'm glad for them, I just worry that..."

"Yes. I know what you mean," Riona nodded. "I will try to keep them both out of trouble, for as long as I'm able. I'll probably get several grey hears before turning thirty, though, by the looks of things." They both laughed at that, until Riona spoke again. "What's the situation in the city? With the impending ceremony and preparations for it, I haven't been keeping up."

"Unstable," was Aveline's succinct analysis. "Meredith has assumed the position of the viscount until a new one is appointed. But considering it was she who appointed Dumar thirteen years ago, looks like we're not getting a new viscount soon."

"Such an obvious power grab," Riona said, not feeling pleased about this turn of the events. "I can't imagine the nobles are satisfied, and they can't be the only ones who might protest. Seneschal Bran has to be worried, Grand Cleric should have her say as well!"

"Many have tried to voice their concerns, but so far everything has fallen on deaf ears," Aveline shrugged.

"Elthina will be there at the ceremony tomorrow," Riona said. "I'll try to speak with her and see how she feels about Meredith's attempts of expansion."

"Can't hurt," Aveline nodded. "Though, getting Elthina to act is harder than to move a mountain."

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Riona smiled. "I've heard that the conditions in the Gallows are slowly starting to become intolerable for the mages. The Rites of Tranquility have picked right up again, after we thought that practice to have lessened with Alrik's demise."

"You must feel relieved to have Bethany out of there and with Meredith's promise granting you immunity. I can't imagine she would go back on her word, too many heard her promise you freedom." Riona just nodded at Aveline's words, as the redhead continued. "But sooner or later, someone will have to put her back in her place. Maybe it should be you."

"Me?" Riona blinked, then laughing. "I'll be happy if she leaves me alone, if I start pushing her, she might very well forget what she said on the Viscount's Way and throw me in the deepest pit at the Gallows."

"You underestimate the support you now have amongst the citizens of this city, Riona. Despite what you think of yourself, you are loved by many," Aveline's words made Riona's cheeks grow very warm. "In fact, many whispers mention your name and the title of viscount in the same sentence."

Riona blinked. "Really? By the Maker... that would drive Meredith nuts!"

"I know," Aveline grinned evilly.

"...you know, it's almost worth considering just for that!" Riona agreed with a laugh.

After some more idle talking, it was time for Aveline to leave. Barracks and more training with the recruits beckoned, and this time Riona urged Aveline to take Spot with her, the mabari eager to get outside the house and very much looking forward to chew on some recruits before he could chew for real on a mutton leg or some other treat Aveline had prepared for the excited dog.

Riona sat idly for a while after her friend had left, then heading back upstairs to her room, trying to ignore the heavy hammering noises coming from moth-... Bethany's new room.

She looked at the fancy new mage robe thrown across the backrest of a chair near the mirror. A present from Orsino and the Circle mages, made especially for her to be worn at the ceremony tomorrow. She slipped out of her finery and put the robe on again, enjoying the way it caressed her skin. The golden brown color matched her hair and eyes perfectly, the crest of Amells embroidered on the back and the front of it with silver thread. Delicate silver and jewel encrusted belt circled the slim midriff, and the low cut might have been impractical if this had been intended as an adventuring garb, but as a ceremonial wear it was the most beautiful thing Riona had ever seen.

As she stood in front of the mirror in all her glory, admiring her reflection, she was slowly starting to feel a little better about herself. Bethany and Merrill, the two lovebirds, seemed to have forgotten about Isabela in a few days. Anders and Fenris, suddenly having reappeared during the qunari attack, had gone into hiding again, and from the way Fenris had reacted in the Keep, she didn't expect him to hate her for what had happened with Isabela. He already hated her for plenty other things, anyway. As for Varric... she could only hope that time would heal all wounds and eventually bring him back to her.

**~***~**

On the eve of the next day, Riona found herself outside the large closed doors leading into the throne room of the Viscount's Keep, exactly a month after she had passed through these same doors to confront the Arishok. She hadn't returned to the Keep since, not willing to confront the memories of that day, to remember all those dead guards, or what had passed between her and Isabela. But now she was here, wearing her new ceremonial robes, standing next to a smiling Aveline who was about to open the doors and guide her inside, as a sort of a personal guard of honor.

The commotion grew into rapturous applause as they both entered. Unlike in the rest of the Keep, where templars now stood guard in full force, looking grim and menacing, here the City Guard had formed two neat rows alongside the red carpet, saluting her as she walked past, feeling overwhelmed from the reception. The crowds of Kirkwall's nobility were out in full force, probably trying to present themselves as her new best friends, even if she hardly knew any of them. At the back of the hall, Riona could just about make out her friends and family, there was Bethany and Merrill, both wearing similar dresses of blue and purple, Sandal and Bodahn were there as well, not that she could see the shorter dwarves very well. And Gamlen had arrived as well, looking reasonably presentable, even if he didn't spend so much time looking at his niece than talking with a shy and mortified looking Orana.

Aveline led Riona up the stairs, where the cream of the city's elite had gathered, there was Meredith together with some of the templars, including Cullen, there was Elthina together with Prince Sebastian Vael, as well as seneschal Bran. Riona was looking around for First Enchanter Orsino, when Aveline quickly whispered in her ear as if having read her mind. "Meredith prevented him from attending. She must have thought he would use you to advance his demands to give more freedom to the Circle mages."

Riona only had time to reply with a brief nod, before she came face to face with the gathering at the top of the stairs. For a moment she was wondering if it really would be Meredith who was going to declare her to be the Champion of Kirkwall, but in the end Grand Cleric Elthina stepped in to assume the responsibility.

"Gentle folk of Kirkwall!" she raised her gloved hand to stop the excited muttering of the crowd. "Today marks a month since the day when a dark page in the history of this city has been turned, thanks first and foremost, to someone of unmatched bravery, courage and skill. On that faithful day, many of our friends and loved ones gave up their lives in the defense of the city, and they shall all be remembered for their heroic deeds. But their efforts would have been for naught if not for this one single woman who alone turned the tide of the battle, when the victory of the heretics seemed all but assured. Lords and ladies of Kirkwall, I give you your heroine," Elthina reached out and took her hand, raising it in the air just like Orsino had done. "Riona Hawke!"

As Riona bowed her head, Elthina continued. "To properly recognize the achievements of this young woman who saved this city from destruction, only one reward seems fitting. During its long history, unlike other cities of Free Marches, Kirkwall has never had its own Champion. This changes now. With Maker's blessing, I declare you, Riona Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall!"

The thunderous applause that erupted almost took the Keep's roof off, or at least gave all the sparrows nesting in the rafters temporary deafness and permanent nervous disorder. As the cheers started to subside, Riona caught the look Meredith was giving her behind her back, the sheer amount of hatred in her stare taking Riona aback for a moment. Soon enough, Elthina raised her hand once again. "Perhaps it is time we give the Champion the opportunity to say a few words," she pointed at Riona and the applause resumed as Riona's knees almost buckled from nervousness. She had never addressed a crowd like this, she almost broke down when having to make a speech to some of her closest friends.  

Still, there was nothing to do but to go through with it, so she stepped forth and tried to breathe deeply, steadying herself. "People of Kirkwall," she started, getting even more nervous from how trembling her voice sounded. "I... thank you for the honor showed to me here today. I hope that in the years to come, I will be able to continue helping this city in many different ways and prove that your trust in me has not been misplaced."

"We all know in what way she wants to _help_ the city," she could hear Meredith whisper behind her back, but making sure it was spoken loud enough to be overheard. Riona immediately felt unsettled, as she turned around to look at the Knight-Commander, unable to believe the rudeness of the interruption.

"...I ...I simply wanted to..." Riona stumbled, unable to find the words, until she saw Bethany's face in the crowd again, taking courage in the warm smile her sister was sending her way. "I wanted to thank those who were with me during our assault on the Keep, and without whom neither I nor all of you would be standing here today. First and foremost, my closest friends and companions, you know who you are," she said, looking at Merrill and Bethany again. "Also, Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen and the brave men and women of the City Guard!" more cheers erupted from the crowd. "As well as Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard and the templar order," she finally added as a gesture of peace offering, but one look at Meredith revealed that it hadn't really placated the Knight-Commander, her face still cold and resentful.

The ceremony was over soon after that, and as the nobles flocked at the bottom of the stairs, awaiting her to join them, Meredith led her templars away, in an emphasized gesture of disapproval. "You can dress it up in any way you want, Hawke," she snapped at Riona as she walked past. "But we both know your 'heroism' wasn't because of your caring for the people of Kirkwall. It was just so you could deny the Maker's will and keep yourself and other maleficar out of the Gallows. Rest assured, I will not forget that."

As Riona simply shook her head, looking after Meredith, Cullen also paused while passing by her. "Be careful, Hawke," he warned her. "After what has happened in Ferelden, the Knight-Commander sees the same danger coming from you. She is certain you will try to usurp more power for yourself. I pray that you do not plan to, for if you do, do not expect your life to be peaceful."

"My life has been peaceful at some point?" Riona wondered. "Still, thanks for the warning, Ser Cullen." He simply nodded and hurried after Meredith, as Riona turned her attention towards the others standing with her, starting with Prince Vael. "Sebastian, good to see you," she said. "I didn't know you had returned from Starkhaven."

"Starkhaven is a city at peace again, and my presence there is no longer needed," Sebastian replied. "I have decided that my place is with the brothers and sisters of the Chantry." Seeing that Riona was going to ask more, he quickly turned to add. "I know you do not approve, but I refused the throne. Upon your advice I tried, but it was not for me. I left the city in Goran's and Flora's capable hands, and I have no doubt the city will prosper."

"Your Grace, I'm sure at least you are happy to see your lost sheep returning to the flock," Riona smiled at the Grand Cleric.

"Sebastian has a long way to go in proving that this time his commitment is sincere," Elthina replied, her expression softening a little. "But he has been doing well so far."

"We should not steal you away from your admirers, however," Sebastian smiled at her.

"Indeed, we should not," Elthina agreed. "Come Sebastian, walk with me back to the Chantry, if you would."

As Elthina and Sebastian also disappeared in the crowds, Riona turned to the last one of the remaining authority figures, seneschal Bran. "My good friend, the seneschal," she grinned, remembering all their little rows and spats of years gone by. "How does life treat you in a viscount-less world?"

"My position depends entirely on the templar's sufferance, until the moment when they notice how unimportant that position actually is if I'm not allowed to make a single decision without having the Knight-Commander approve of it personally," Bran grumbled. "As you can see, everything is just wonderful!"  
   
"So, Meredith is making the grab of power she's accusing me of," Riona sighed. "That's just great. I guess Dumar didn't have any other offspring than..."

"No, the Dumar line ended with Saemus," Bran said, for a moment looking regretful. "A truly tragic end."

"Can the Knight-Commander just step in like that?" Riona wondered.

"The only one who could stop her is the Grand Cleric. Can you see Elthina standing up to Meredith?" Bran asked bitterly. As Riona shook her head, Bran continued. "The crowds are getting restless, you should join them. Enjoy your fame. You know where to find me later if you want to point and laugh at a man fallen from grace."

With that, Riona left the bitter seneschal and proceeded down the steps of the stairs, the wild reaction of the crowd making her afraid at being torn to pieces from over-affection. Mingling with the sea of her new friends took what seemed like several hours, until the hall was slowly starting to clear out. Riona had received at least twenty invitations to dinner parties and no less than seven marriage offers or at least heavy hinting towards forming such an alliance. For now she had accepted all the party invitations and declined the marriage proposals, even if she knew she was unlikely to attend all the events she had been asked to show up at.

With her feet hurting as if they were on fire and feeling emotionally burned out, she finally hobbled out of the main hall and made her way towards the exit, accompanied by the unfriendly stares of the templars, silently guarding the halls. She wondered whether Bethany and the rest of her household had returned back to the estate, she certainly hoped they hadn't waited all this time for her. As she was almost at the doors, Aveline suddenly all but ran up to her, looking happier than Riona ever remembered seeing her friend.

"How did it go?" she heard Aveline asking.

"Ugh, very tiring," Riona replied. "Maybe you want to attend some dinner parties in my stead?" Aveline just smiled and shook her head. "I'm not even going to ask you about all the marriage proposals I got..."

"...funny you should say that..." Aveline said quietly, her grin widening. Riona only blinked. "Donnic finally asked!"

"Yes!" Riona forgot all about her exhaustion, throwing her hands around her friend, as they crushed each other in a fierce hug. "Finally! Wonderful news at last, I'm so happy for you!"

"I am..." Aveline tried to speak, but couldn't even finish, feeling too overwhelmed. "I... did not think anything could make me feel this happy anymore. But... I guess I was wrong. I'm glad I was wrong."

"I'm so deliriously happy about you two!" Riona repeated, before remembering something. "You know... years ago, when I welcomed you all at the Amell Estate for the first time, I sort of joked to Donnic that the estate would welcome all sort of events that the guard might want to organize... and I believe I mentioned weddings amongst them."

"You don't mean..." Aveline released her, looking at Riona with eyes wide.

"I want you to be wed at our estate," Riona said earnestly. "I refuse to take no for an answer."

"Oh... thank you so much, Riona," Aveline said with tears in her eyes as they embraced again. "Thank you so much, my dear friend..."


	65. Chapter 65

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Revelry and merriment held the Amell Estate enraptured for the whole length of the day that saw the marriage between Aveline Vallen and Donnic Hendyr. The official part of the wedding ceremony had been concluded by now. Aveline, wearing a white, airy gown that made her completely unrecognizable, had just thrown the bride's bouquet of flowers across her shoulder, with as much force as if she was punching some evildoer in the face, and the bouquet had flown over all the party guests and landed at the feet of the confused Orana, Riona's elven maid.

The whole ceremony had been beautiful and heart-wrenching, and Riona had been forced to retrieve a napkin several times during it, now and then feeling a little envious of Aveline and the happiness she had found. And Donnic certainly was a fine catch, Riona could see that, the lieutenant of the guard looking particularly dashing in his fine dark blue wedding suit. The happy couple now took the honor seats at the laden tables, asking all those who had come to join them at feasting.

From their friends, obviously Bethany and Merrill's presence was a given, but Riona was pleased to see Varric, Fenris and Anders all attending as well. She was surprised to see that Aveline had even invited Gamlen, but when she thought more about it, Riona had to admit that despite her uncle sometimes being right insufferable, he had managed to get them inside Kirkwall and by doing so made all this possible. The rest of the guests were members of the guard, some of the long-standing employees at the Viscount's Keep and a few others that Riona did not recognize. Donnic's family from Ostwick had not made the dangerous journey, but had at least sent warm congratulations and gifts for the happy couple.

As everyone stuffed themselves full with delicious treats and wine, the hall quickly became embroiled in friendly banter, large supply of Aggregio Pavali loosening everyone's tongue. "I'm just glad you're no longer sulking about not being the one to catch the bride's bouquet," Riona turned to her sister, sitting at her side on the left.

"Ha! I don't really think Merrill and I want to associate our proud family name with something so scandalous!" Bethany laughed in reply.

"Is that even legal?" Merrill wondered, sitting on the other side of Bethany. "I have not studied the silly human laws, they never make any sense to me!"

"We promise not to ruin your political career, Riona," Bethany grinned. "We'll be real subtle and careful!"

"Right," Riona rolled her eyes. "Well, I just hope I'm not in danger of losing my maid. I hope that silly tradition about the bouquet is just a silly old wives tale."

"You know what, Ri?" Bethany said. "I've seen Orana talking with Gamlen quite often. Well, actually more like Gamlen talking a whole lot and Orana just listening with her mouth wide open."

"...you're kidding," Riona blinked, turning to look at her uncle, further down the table together with guests of lesser importance. "Then again... I've noticed that as well, come to think about. I better have a talk with Orana about that. She's so... well, sheltered."

"Maybe for once uncle means well, unlikely as it sounds," Bethany shrugged, reaching out for another slice of the wedding cake.

"Perhaps so," Riona conceded, looking across the table to Anders and Fenris. "Good of you two to come," she told them both. "I half expected you both not to show up."  
   
"I was invited," Anders shrugged. "And I suppose I wanted to show respect to the Guard-Captain who has sent only five or six mages to be in templar care at the Gallows."

"Not because they were mages," Riona pointed out, disappointed that Anders would bring his agenda up on this merry occasion as well. "She arrested them for the crimes they committed, not for being mages."

"Then send them to a regular prison, not the Gallows," Anders replied, then shaking his head. "Anyway, this isn't the time."

"Indeed, it isn't," Riona nodded, pointing at his untouched wine glass. "Get some of that, it'll help you relax and just enjoy the evening."

"Wish that I could," Anders said bitterly. "But Justice won't let me drink anymore. Says it distracts me from our duty and obligation. He's become a touch too dramatic lately."

Riona exchanged worried looks with Bethany. "Sorry to hear about that, Anders," her sister said. "I wish there was a way to separate the real you from Justice."

"I'm sure it's impossible," Merrill cut in, a bit too hastily.

"Actually..." Anders started, but then cut himself short. "No, I best not say anything before I know more. I'll only say as much that I have been looking into such possibility."

"Good, good," Riona nodded. She looked at a fairly disinterested Fenris, next to Anders. At least the elf was no longer pointedly avoiding looking at her, as if he thought she would bewitch or kill him with a single stare. "And you Fenris, how have you been doing lately?"

"Just fine," he replied, very gruffly. Then their eyes met and he coughed politely. "Well... if you really want to know, I have been trying to check whether Hadriana's information was any good. I have sent letters to Qarinus, trying to make contact with this 'sister' of mine."

"And?" Riona asked, her hand holding the fork with a piece of cake frozen midway to her mouth.

"It seems Hadriana was not lying," Fenris admitted. "Varania was no longer in Magister Ahriman's service, but I got a reply that she has moved to Minrathous. I have sent another letter, and am now waiting for an answer."

"I suppose that is possibly... good," Riona tried. One could never be sure of Fenris' reaction, behind that guarded, impassive expression of his.

"I'm still not sure whether I'm not doing something stupid by trying to contact her," Fenris admitted. "It could be a trap."

"But it's still a chance to have a family," Bethany jumped in the conversation. "I can't imagine what I would not risk to be with mine," she said, smiling at Riona.

Riona smiled back at her sister, taking another sip of the wine and then reaching out to grab the bottle and refill her glass. "I... don't suppose you've heard anything from Isabela," she finally gathered the courage to ask Fenris.

The elf looked at her, surprised. "Why do you think she would tell me if she had escaped and returned to the city? She detests me now, that much is clear, even if not as much as you."

Riona sighed deeply. "Yes, thanks for the reminder."

"I still think you did the right thing," Fenris shrugged. "It's not like she would have fought the Arishok for you, if your roles had been reversed."

"Well..." Anders started to speak thoughtfully, then pausing. "No, I suppose not. She possessed a certain sense of thieves honor, but she did use you on several occasions. I cannot blame you for wanting to get back at her."

"Hey, it's not like I plotted that whole thing just to get rid of her!" Riona protested. "I was as shocked as everyone to hear the Arishok demanding that I hand her over. I just... wasn't brave enough to risk my life for her."

"Nobody should ask you to do that," Fenris said simply. "Stop dwelling on that."

 _Typical Fenris advice,_ Riona smiled at herself. _Stop dwelling on that. Stop being dumb. Pull yourself together. Simple. But like Merrill loves to say, sometimes simple is good._

After a while, sounds of music resounded across the hall as the hired musicians arrived at the estate to entertain the wedding guests. Quite a few couples decided to take to the dance floor, starting to spin each other in circles, Aveline and Donnic surprisingly graceful in the middle of it all, Bethany and Merrill joining them as well, their dancing interrupted time and time again by a burst of girlish giggling. Amidst the crowd of dancers, Riona could spot Gamlen dancing with Orana, confirming her suspicions that her uncle was definitely up to something there.

Anders and Fenris had remained with her at the table, the Warden had actually gathered courage to ask Bethany for one dance, but her sister had taken one look at Merrill's face and then politely refused Anders' request. In order to distract Anders from gloomy thoughts, Riona looked to pick up the conversation. "What's new on the mage and templar battlefront?" she asked, not really knowing any other topic to choose with him. Somehow it all drifted back to that eternal struggle with Anders, anyway.

"Our cause is nearly lost, at least in Kirkwall," he said, sounding increasingly bitter and resentful. "The mage underground is proving inefficient against Meredith's latest measures. Naively, they keep trying to find sympathizers between the ranks of templars, but for every one they recruit, they lose two or three to either Rite of Tranquility or Meredith's lackeys ferreting out the less brutal templars and force feed them so much lyrium that they don't know whether its sunset or dawn."

"How far can she go before someone finally stands up to her?" Riona wondered. "Maybe I should speak with Elthina again. Even if I already know the outcome of that talk. Patience. Waiting. Maker's wisdom."

"She is useless," Anders agreed. "As for Meredith, I don't think we've seen the worst of it yet. I... I hear she is quite concerned about what you might do. Think carefully before you act, Hawke. A careless step in one or another direction might mean more repressions towards our people in the Gallows."

"But I'm not even doing anything!" Riona exclaimed, frustrated. "I try to stay out of trouble, and yet it appears I still end up getting blamed for everything that happens."

"I didn't say that," Anders said. "But the events in Ferelden have made Meredith increasingly paranoid. She thinks you are bound to become the second Queen Maythre in Kirkwall."

"But I don't care one bit about the power," Riona protested, even as she realized she might be lying just a little bit. The idea of herself as the viscountess, in spite of Meredith's anger and opposition held a certain appeal. "And I'm not one bit like this Maythre. You of all people should know that."

"I can't rightly remember her from the Circle," Anders admitted. "She was a tiny, fragile girl, always staying out of everyone's way, excessively polite, very serious and hardly ever smiling. But you know what they say, it's always the quiet ones."

"Looks like the mages in Ferelden will be able to breathe easier, though," Riona said. "That has to count for something, right?"

"I will never approve of something that has been achieved with blood magic, not even that," Anders spat angrily.

"But perhaps a mage with enough political influence can change the fates of their kind? Even here in Kirkwall?"

"And yet the Circle, the templars and the Chantry still exist like they always have in Ferelden," Anders shook his head adamantly. "No, the Divine would never allow anything to change the course the Chantry has set us on," he hesitated for a moment. "It would take something catastrophic to change people's minds."  

"Like what?" Riona asked.

"I don't know," Anders shrugged his shoulders. "I was speaking only hypothetically." He looked around to the others at the table. "But this talk is not suited for a wedding table. Since I can't even enjoy my drinks anymore, I'm just bringing everyone else down," he rose to leave, before turning back to Riona. "If you want to talk more about this, you know where to find me."

"Alright, Anders," she nodded at him. "Take care."

For a while Riona simply watched the dancers, her heart growing a little heavy as she looked at Merrill and Bethany, their careless antics and laughter, feeling happy for them both but at the same time unable to stop wishing someone would spin her like that across the dance floor. _Not that Varric would do that, even if we'd still be on the same terms as before. I can't imagine how awkward it would be to dance with a dwarf._

"Listen, Hawke," she dropped the fork from the sudden fright at hearing Varric's voice very close to her ear. "...are you alright?" he gave her a strange look.

"Yes... yes, I had just... drifted off in thought," she confessed. "What is it?"

"Can we talk in private?" he asked quietly, but if Fenris had overheard them on the other side of the table, he made no indication of that.

"Alright," Riona nodded. "The kitchen should be empty." She stood from her seat to follow him, nobody except perhaps Fenris paying any heed to their swift disappearance. Riona tried to keep her expression neutral as she turned to face Varric, still not being sure what he was going to tell her. _Probably breaking the whole deal off. Not that it was going anywhere. Still, might as well get it over with._

"So I've heard you mention Isabela again," Varric started.

Riona hadn't truly expected that. "Why is it so difficult for you to forgive me?" she swallowed heavily. "I'm not proud of what I did, but do you truly think she deserved me putting my life on the line for her?"

"That's... not an easy question to answer, Hawke," the dwarf looked plagued with doubts of his own as he spoke. "I'm not sure I'll ever be able to. But maybe it doesn't matter."

"It **does** matter if you can't forgive me!" Riona exclaimed.

"Of that you shouldn't worry," Varric smiled. "I just meant to tell you something to put your mind at ease. I think you've tormented yourself enough by now."

"Varric, swear, if you won't start making sense soon..."

"I received a word from my contacts in Antiva City. Isabela showed up with the Tome of Koslun two weeks ago," Varric explained with a cheeky grin.

Riona staggered, steadying herself against the wall. "And you... you knew and didn't... say a word?" she gasped. "Well... I guess maybe I did deserve to suffer a little bit. I can't deny that."

"And you suffer so beautifully, Hawke," Varric's grin widened even more. "I have more good news for you, I figured out how to make the story about your encounter with the Arishok a little more... shall we say heroic? Turns out, you and Isabela deviously plotted the entire thing, completely twisting the clueless Arishok around your fingers and managing to keep the damage to the city and loss of life minimal. Pretty handy, eh?"

"That's good, but... let me just focus on the really important thing here," Riona sighed, rubbing her brow. "So what you're saying is that Isabela did get off lightly after all that?"

"Well... my contact saw her entering Castillon's villa, carrying the tome," Varric shrugged. "They never mentioned seeing her leave again, but you know Isabela... there's no trouble that she won't get out of."

"I suppose so," Riona nodded. "I don't wish her ill. I do wish she would suffer at least a bit for what she did... I guess I'm just not a very nice person, am I?"  

"Now that Isabela has had time to think about everything that passed, I'm quite sure she's not really mad at you," Varric patted her on the hand. "I mean, don't expect a box of candy for your birthday, but you weren't getting that from her anyway."

Riona sighed again. "I'm going to miss her, in a way. I can't believe I've said that," she pointed at the kitchen doors, towards the revelry taking place outside in the hall. "That's just one of her messes that we've only now cleared up for good. And I think Aveline is much happier for not having to deal with that vulgar pirate."

"Aveline is generally much happier these days," Varric said, then giving her a sly wink. "Maybe you'd be as well if you'd stop by the Hanged Man some evening."

Riona's heart skipped a beat from his words. "Probably not tonight, but I'll be there tomorrow," she said, then quickly bending down and about to kiss Varric, when suddenly someone entered the kitchen, making her freeze midway.

"Oh! Mistress! I'm so sorry, I did not see you there," Orana was quick to apologize and turning around to leave in a hurry, but Riona stopped her.

"Wait! I meant to speak with you, Orana," she gave Varric an apologetic look. "If you'd excuse us, Varric."

"Certainly," Varric nodded, and went back outside to rejoin the wedding party.

"Orana, I meant to ask you something," Riona started, hesitantly. She wanted to trust Gamlen, but previous experience was still alerting her. "I have noticed my uncle giving you a lot of attention."

Orana blushed deep red, lowering her eyes. "Master Gamlen is very kind," she said timidly. "And wise, he told me you would speak to me about him."

Riona's eyebrows rose slightly. "Did he now? And why did he think I would do that?"

"He said you were going to warn me about him," Orana admitted, looking very ashamed of having to say something like that to her mistress. "Tell me that he cannot be trusted."

Riona suddenly felt very awkward. "It is not my wish to speak such things of someone I'm connected with close family ties."

"No, no, mistress, you misunderstand," Orana rushed to explain. "Master Gamlen said that everything you would say about him would be completely true."

"...he said what?" now Riona was completely confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Orana. What is my uncle up to?"

"He said he wants to prove to you that he's a better man than you think," Orana said, looking a little unsure herself. "I don't know why he would say that. He has always been kind and good to me."  
 _  
Yes, but she also thought Hadriana was a good and fair mistress_ , Riona thought. _But if Uncle Gamlen sincerely wants to turn his life around, then I'm all for it. Perhaps I should pay him a visit soon and see what exactly brought this on._ And if she was being fair, Gamlen did seem like a changed man after Leandra's death. Past grievances had stood in the way of them keeping a closer contact, however, and this felt a good time to rectify that and check up on how he was doing. "That will be all, Orana, thank you," she said thoughtfully, dismissing the elf who picked up a tray with snacks and brought it back to the guest hall to replenish the offerings on the tables.

Riona followed her out to the guest hall right after, immediately getting pounced on by Aveline as she rejoined the party. Donnic looked to be making the most of a break in dancing, leaning back heavily in the chair with a glass of wine in his hand, looking a little tired, keeping up with Aveline was no mean feat. "I must thank you again for allowing us to use your estate, Riona," the beaming redhead told her. "I hope you are at least having good time as well."

"Yes, it's been an interesting evening," Riona replied. Aveline gave her a look as if she had sounded insincere. "I'm sorry, those Hightown parties have made me a little bit numb, how many have I attended these past months? Every second night for certain."

"Poor you," Aveline's words lacked any true sympathy, said with a sarcastic smile on her lips. "Life must be downright insufferable for the Champion of Kirkwall."

"Don't be silly," Riona smiled. "I've been stuck with boring, senile snobs that I had never met before, many of them still treating me like some kind of a servant girl and making me feel as if it would be an honor and obligation to support their laughable claims for the viscount's office. No, trust me, an evening with my friends, like this one... I wouldn't trade that for anything else. And I'm very happy for you, but I believe I've said that many times already."

"So you have," Aveline nodded. "Before I forget, I should let you know that we'll be leaving in two days."

"What? Leaving Kirkwall?" Riona felt dumbstruck at first, before realizing. "Oh right, honeymoon!" Even as a newlywed, Aveline going on a honeymoon was somehow difficult to picture. Riona had half expected her to show up at the barracks early tomorrow and resume tormenting recruits as if nothing had happened the evening before. She was relieved this wasn't the case. "You must have like three or four years worth of vacation stored up. Where are you going?"

"We're going to Orlais," Aveline replied. "I expect to be away for two months."

"Orlais, ooh-la-la," Riona clicked her tongue meaningfully. "I hear it's downright lovely during the fall. Very inspiring and romantic."

"So they tell me," Aveline replied, her glance stopping Riona from making any further inquiries about her planned trip.

"Just make sure you come back to us, alright?" Riona finally added.

Aveline put a hand around her shoulder. "I will be back, worry not, or who else will look after you infants?" she smiled, then growing serious again. "Riona, ill winds are blowing, I can sense it," Aveline added. "I will be back, for I feel you will need me."


	66. Chapter 66

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

The conditions at the Gallows were slowly turning more and more oppressive. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold secret gatherings amongst mages and their sympathizers. Even those enjoying more freedom like Orsino and several of the senior enchanters often found the doors of their rooms locked up for the night. Fortunately, there were just about enough templars willing to aid and unlock such doors, allowing them to hold their secret fraternity meetings now and then.

That night, Grace of Starkhaven, together with Senior Enchanter Heborah De Soliere, Innley and several others of their small group bent on bringing the rule of the Tevinter Imperium back to the city, met in the dark dungeons under the mage section of the Gallows to discuss their next moves. De Soliere, their informal leader, was quick to introduce them with the items on the agenda.

"My friends, I have received reply from our colleagues in Minrathous," De Soliere started. "They are rather outraged about Hadriana's demise. It appears she was murdered so soon after her arrival that she never even got to fix the seals."

"I'm still wondering about that," Innley spoke up. "A mighty magister of the Imperium, there are not many in this city who could do that to her."

"We know who it was," De Soliere said, turning to Grace. "Your old friend."

"Hawke?" Grace snarled. "That bitch! Why? How did she even know about Hadriana?"

"She was together with the slave that our Tevinter friends are after," their leader explained. "We heard this from an eyewitness. Hawke's own elven maid cheerfully talked about it to an inconspicuous contact at the marketplace."

"I will not rest until I have killed Riona Hawke, slowly and painfully," Grace said, her eyes shooting lightning. "Add this to her already long list of offences against us."

"But what of the seals now?" one of their other colleagues asked. "If Hadriana has not strengthened them, are they not in danger of collapsing? Already, the Harrowing is proving almost impossible to complete, and the templars just throw more and more young, inexperienced mages at it, and then when they all fail, they use it as an argument to show how easily we give in to demons!"

"That is the danger," De Soliere agreed. "Fortunately our Tevinter friends agree with your concerns. They think the seals are close to breaking within the next three years, so they are sending one of their brightest minds to deal with them. They are sending Danarius himself."

"Good to know," Innley nodded. "At least he will be motivated to make up for his pupil's mistakes."

"And I understand he badly wants to retrieve the escaped slave who aided in Hadriana's murder," De Soliere said.

"Senior Enchanter," Grace looked at their leader. "Why don't we simply allow the seals to fail? It is, after all, our army to be used. We could crush the templars and Hawke with it, and take over this city."

"Patience, Grace," De Soliere smiled. "That is what the demons are kept for, yes, but we would not be able to control them on our own. Unless we receive the aid from the magisters, the demons would simply overrun the city in a disorganized mess, slaughtering everyone in their way, including us. And our friends do not believe it is the right time yet... rest assured, they are keeping an eye out on the events here as well as in Ferelden."

"We are rather dependent on them, yes," Innley gave Grace a conciliatory look. "But we must defer to their wisdom if we truly want to aid in restoring the greatness of the Imperium."

 _Greatness of the Imperium, pah! I just want power, more and more of it. Power enough to destroy Hawke, her friends and her family. Power to crush everyone in my way, these fools included._ "I will defer to your wisdom, as always," Grace said instead, bowing politely.

"And what of our plans about Meredith?" another of the fellow conspirators asked. "We now spend most of our time locked up in our tiny cells, this is intolerable!"

"I understand your concerns," De Soliere replied. "But it is a small price to pay. If Meredith's attention was not focused so much upon Hawke and every step she takes, the Knight-Commander would be pressing us even more. So, we have something to thank Hawke for at least."

"If only she would be using her status to aid her fellow mages, somehow," the man grumbled, clearly dissatisfied.

"She is too much of a coward, and wants to make nice with Meredith and templars just to make sure she and her family are protected. She doesn't care about the rest of us, stuck here," Grace replied before De Soliere could open his mouth. "Did you hear the speech she made at the ceremony to honor her as the Champion? She was kissing Meredith's backside at every opportunity."

"And it's not really easing Meredith's worries about her one bit," De Soliere agreed. "I imagine the events in Ferelden are stoking the Knight-Commander's paranoia to levels of borderline insanity."

"Well, if Hawke won't move against her, perhaps we should do that ourselves, while she is distracted?" the man in the shadows asked again. "After all, what have you been making friends with the templars for, Grace?"

"For every new one we recruit, Meredith's cronies seem to unmask another one, or we lose more out in the field," Grace admitted. "The numbers are clearly insufficient for anything other than a brief distraction as we commence some greater plans. But if Meredith grows even more violent and obsessed, it could be good news for us, as more and more templars will start having doubts."

"Keep working on it, Grace," De Soliere said approvingly. "It would be very satisfying to overturn her with the swords of her own templars. And to minimize our losses."

"I guess that about covers it?" Innley asked. "Unless someone has any other questions?"

Nobody had anything else to contribute, so De Soliere announced the end of the meeting. "I once again ask you to be patient," he added as the participants slowly started to dissolve. "I promise you that great changes are coming, and I ask you to remember that."

**~***~**

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Denerim _

"The riots in the Market District have been contained and kept to the minimum, Your Highness," Queen Maythre listened to a very eager guard commander explaining their success at battling the anti-elven protests that still kept the capital shaking several months after the laws granting all elves equal rights to the humans came to pass.

"Well done, commander," Maythre nodded atop her white horse before turning it around. "Continue the good work." Then she slowly trotted off, followed by Cauthrien, Zevran and a group of the royal guardsmen, keeping them safe on this inspection tour.

The laws at first had been met with slight incomprehension, but not immediate violence, perhaps due to the Grand Cleric and the templars adding their voice of support as they had promised. Soon enough, though, as elves kept flowing out of the cramped alienage, settling throughout the city, starting to actively apply for the jobs with human employers, willing to work for far less than the pampered and spoiled humans, the reaction was starting to turn violent towards the middle of the year, breaking into bloody protestations and murders of many elves throughout the city.

Maythre had been organizing the elven militia with haste, making sure they had access to all the best weapons, armor and training. She had increased the amount of city guard patrols and stepped up recruiting for the Royal Guard, which now numbered in thousands, not mere hundreds, a medium-sized supremely loyal, highly skilled and efficient private army that had no qualms at executing on the spot anyone she pointed her finger at.

The Grand Cleric had sensed foul play by this time and started to withhold the templar support, as Maythre had predicted she would, but it was already too late. The elven militia and the Royal Guard together with other loyalists proved too much for the scattered anti-elven league, who in the end managed nothing more than isolated murders of some elven families, and torching of several mostly elven districts. As time went by, the still displeased humans were starting to understand that their only choices in this matter was to either accept the elves as their equals, or die.

"Last desperate efforts," Cauthrien said, riding alongside the queen, looking at the few burning buildings on their left.

"Perhaps not last, unless we make sure to deal with those responsible," Maythre replied. "I would have their names and a nice public execution afterwards. That should put an end to it all."

"I understand several of the men have been captured and brought to Fort Drakon," Zevran said. "A few days, and you'll have all the names you need, my Queen."

"Good, good," Maythre nodded. "I'm sure you two will deal with the retrieved information accordingly."

"You mean arrests, mock trials and a festival with multiple hangings in front of the Royal Palace," Cauthrien smiled thinly.

"Or if the culprits turn out to be popular, respected citizens of Denerim, a little behind the scenes assassination, making sure their business rivals are implicated," Zevran added with a chuckle.

"Ah, it is so pleasant to work alongside nice, competent people who are aware of every need of their beloved Queen," Maythre laughed almost flirtatiously. "I believe I will wait for a few months after we've dealt with this, just to let the people calm down before we shake the ground under their feet again. And with the Royal army and the elven militia fiercely loyal to me I will feel much safer doing so."

"You're not planning to deal with the Grand Cleric and the Chantry, are you? That would be crazy even for you," Zevran said.

"Not yet, my dear Zevran," Maythre replied, smiling. "Not just yet. First we are going to give more freedom to the oppressed Circle mages. I am extremely curious what ripples that will send throughout Thedas..."

**~***~**

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

On one rainy autumn day, Riona found herself emerging from the dank Darktown passages and heading up to the winding alleyways of Lowtown. She had just made her monthly visit to the secret Tevinter cache with the seal, just making sure it was not about to collapse, listening to Xebenkeck taunt her that if there soon won't be appeasement through blood sacrifices, she would gain her freedom, together with thousands of demons laying dormant and waiting for their opportunity. The seal did look as if it had faded even more over the past months, so Riona doubted that the desire demon was lying to her on this occasion, but there simply was nothing that she could think or force herself to do about strengthening the seals.

She had thought to visit Anders and see if he had any other news from the mage underground and the whole situation with Meredith, who still vehemently opposed any candidates put forth for the post of viscount. However, the Warden was nowhere to be found and the clinic strangely enough looked to have been abandoned for some time. In fact, all the dwellers in Darktown she spoke to, claimed that the healer hadn't been in for many months now.

Eventually, Riona had stopped asking around and walked back to Lowtown, passing the Hanged Man and battling her desire to go see Varric, but she had already visited him two nights ago, and besides the dwarf was likely not even present at this time of early afternoon. So, she proceeded further down the streets to her intended destination, Gamlen's old shack. After a lot of banging on the door, Riona had almost given up and was about to remove herself from the doorstep, when Gamlen suddenly opened the door, looking as if he had only just woken up.

"What do you want?" he grumbled.

"Isn't this a strange time to be sleeping?" Riona wondered, undeterred.

"It isn't if you only just got off work," Gamlen snorted, but allowing her to pass inside.

Riona didn't move, though, rooted to the spot. "Work! WORK?" she exclaimed.

"Har bloody har," Gamlen groused, almost forcibly pulling her over doorstep and closing the doors behind Riona. "Didn't realize your new title was the Comedian of Kirkwall, not Champion. And yes, I have a steady job for a few weeks now, a foreman at a private dock. I, ah... might have pulled your name to land the job at first, but they've been real happy with what I've done so far."

"Hey, as long as it's for good cause like that, feel free to mention me," Riona smiled. "I'm just surprised. Why all this now?"

"After... after Leandra's death," Gamlen sat down heavily, looking tired. "It has been hard to go on the way I've had. She... she would have kept seeing me no matter what I did, or who I was, but now that she's gone, well, I don't want to admit it, but I feel like I have been alone for more than I can stand."

"I'm sorry, uncle," Riona apologized. "We have been neglecting you with everything that's been going on."

"I don't blame you, I haven't exactly been the nicest person to be around," Gamlen confessed. "It must be an embarrassment for the mighty Champion of Kirkwall to have an uncle like me."

"I haven't actually thought like that at any point," Riona said, speaking nothing but the truth. She figured that being an apostate mage was the only source for dark rumors that people required, her uncle being a shady drunkard with penchant for stealing from his own family was unimportant in comparison. Still, Gamlen seemed to have realized his life was going nowhere, stuck in a rut. That was a good sign for positive change.

"That is because you have a good, forgiving heart, you and your sister both," Gamlen said earnestly. "But I want people to look at me and say 'look, isn't that the Champion's uncle? I hear he's an honest, hard-working man' instead of 'I heard he's a complete sleazebag and the Champion wants nothing to do with him'."

"That's rubbish, I would never... but people actually say that?" Gamlen nodded at her words. "Oh. And where does Orana come into all this?"

"She just... strengthens my urge to become a better person," Gamlen admitted. "I would never harm her, but if you insist, I will stop seeing her."

"I... I guess I don't mind. I'm just... well, this has been one surprising talk," Riona said, managing a smile, feeling unexpectedly pleased and warm inside. "Also, I would hate to lose a maid. She's been a marvel to have around the house."

"Don't you worry about that," Gamlen said, smiling briefly. Brief silence descended on them, which Gamlen interrupted by picking up an envelope from the table. "Bah, not another one of these," he said angrily, crumpling it and throwing it towards the waste basket, but it bounced off the half-opened lid and fell on the floor at Riona's feet.

She bent down and picked up the scrunched letter, unfolding it. "Why do you throw away a letter without even reading it, uncle?" she asked.

"It's some swindler, trying to benefit from the recent rise of the Amell name. They want to get in on some juicy inheritance, I bet," Gamlen scowled.

"Really? What claim do they make?"

"It's not important, didn't you hear what I just said?" Gamlen became impatient. "They claim to be my daughter from a relationship in my youth. Which is simply impossible, Mara never had any children, I know that for a fact."

"Mara?" Riona asked. "Who's Mara?"

"She's none of your concern!" Gamlen snapped. "Why don't you stay out of my damned business? Don't you have something unholy to do, like becoming a viscount, for example? And give me back that letter!" he made a move to try and grab the crumpled note, but Riona pulled back, leaving him flailing at thin air.

"Nuh-uh," Riona grinned broadly. "Don't you know I love meddling into the affairs of others, uncle? It's what I do best! And now I'm going to look into this mystery of yours whether you want it or not!" she stuck her tongue out at annoyed Gamlen.

"Bah, fine, do what you wish!" he waved her off dismissively. "What do I care if you waste your time uselessly? But I don't want to know whatever you might uncover, do you hear that?"

"Sure thing, uncle," Riona chuckled, bolting back outside. "A real snoop mission again, at last!" she cheered at herself as she looked up the return address on the envelope. "Damnation, that's the other side of Lowtown." Her stomach was rumbling for food already, so she didn't feel like making the trip right now, deciding to delay it until tomorrow, instead choosing to return to her Hightown home.

The thought of a nice, peaceful dinner together with Bethany and Merrill seemed very attractive by the time she crossed over the doorstep of the Amell Estate. Seeing her arrive, Orana quickly set to prepare the meal, while Riona walked upstairs, catching Bethany sitting at the window and staring outside with a melancholy look on her face.

"Hey Beth," she greeted her sister, alerting Bethany of her presence.

"Oh hi Ri," Bethany replied, not turning away from the window. "Looks like the Arenbergs have made up." Despite trying to sound cheerful, Bethany sounded anything but.

"Where's Merrill?" Riona asked.

"She went out for a bit. Promised to be back in the evening," Bethany replied.

"The alienage, again?" Riona felt immediate sadness for them both. "That's the second time this week."

"I know. I keep asking her to move everything here, Maker knows we have room for it, but she doesn't want to. She's only moved a few potted plants."

"It's hard for her to let go, I suppose," Riona said, sitting next to her sister. "And the mirror... she doesn't want to endanger you. She loves you."

"Yes, I know. But she... well, it's not like she loves the mirror, but she just can't stop herself."

"You knew that, though," Riona said, putting her hand around Bethany's shoulder. "And you said it won't bother you, that you won't ask her to stop."

"I would never ask her to stop," Bethany looked at Riona, tears in her eyes. "But I feel as if it is... something between us and I'm afraid... Maker, sometimes I just become so afraid..."

"Of losing her?" Riona asked, cradling her sister lightly.

"She hasn't made any progress on the damn thing for so long now, and I can just sense how it weighs on her," Bethany sobbed. "I fear she'll do something unwise."

"Tell her about these fears. Make her understand how you feel, and ask her to take you with her when she goes to the alienage. Perhaps being there might ease your fears?"

"That's... not a bad idea, Ri," Bethany nodded. "I'll do that." They fell silent for a while, before Bethany spoke up again. "Sometimes I look at her and think of her like some kind of exotic bird locked here in this expensive cage of Hightown. I can sense how miserable she is at times, and it makes me feel as if I'm almost holding her here against her will."

"Now you're just being very stupid, sister," Riona admonished her. "What you see in her eyes is the guilt she feels for abandoning you here and going to work on the eluvian, nothing else. She adores you with all her heart."

"...oh yes, that would make more sense... but now you see what I meant, right?"

"See what?" Riona asked.

"About the eluvian coming between us," Bethany whispered.

"That's just your fear talking," Riona hugged her sister tightly. "When Merrill returns later tonight, promise me you'll have a talk about what we just discussed. She's struggling with her guilt, while you are being tormented by these worries, both miserable when you don't have to be. You are both bright young women, you'll figure it out, you just need to sit down and start talking."

"I hope so," Bethany looked up at her, shadow of a smile forming on her lips. "I sure hope you're right about that, Ri..."


	67. Chapter 67

_9:34 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

"We're going to be late," Bethany whispered animatedly to Riona as they hurried across the Hightown squares on their way to yet another presumably boring dinner at the estate of some minor noble of Kirkwall. "Who is this Ser Marlein anyway?"

"Marlein Selbrech," Riona replied. "I've never heard of her before, truth be told. I just tossed all fifteen or so invitations into a straw hat and picked one at random."

"But I thought I saw you come up with a different name, not this Selbrech woman," Bethany did not relent. "Some Orlesian Duke!"

"Duke Prosper de Montfort," Riona nodded. "The invitation sounded terribly boring, so I burned it and picked another. Ah, Maker knows I can't deny them all, this title of Champion carries some obligations with it, at least for a while."

"I still don't understand why I had to come along!" Bethany protested.

"So I don't get bored," Riona winked in reply. "Also, this gives Merrill opportunity to work on the eluvian without leaving you alone and moping, right?"

"That's true," Bethany smiled. "We had a good talk last night. I'm feeling a lot better now."

"I'm very happy for you sis," Riona said, feeling very relieved. Merrill, for all her sweetness and kindness, carried unfortunate _not-going-to-end-well_ qualities with her that often made Riona very depressed when she thought about the elf and her sister. She wished nothing else but happiness to them, even above her own, but Merrill constantly made her worried, not through any particular fault of hers, just by being herself.

"I still can't believe what you told me earlier," Bethany said, changing the subject. "Gamlen has a daughter? Really? We have a cousin? When can we see her?"

"That's right, Beth," Riona smiled. "And Gamlen just kept refusing to believe it could be true, until I brought her before him. Uncle had been tearing up letters one by one, thinking someone was playing a prank or pushing for inheritance, but when he saw her... goodness, Beth, Charade is like a spitting image of you! Well, her hair is a bit more curly and she wears a lot more makeup, but... Gamlen couldn't really deny what was pretty obvious to everyone. She's an Amell, that's for sure."

"Quite the crazy story," Bethany laughed.

"I invited her to visit us when she can. Would you believe, she's an adventurer of sorts, not unlike we used to be," Riona continued. "Fancies herself a pretty handy archer."

"Probably took after her mother then!"

"You'd think so, but turns out Gamlen has also been a bit of an adventurer in his youth, can you believe that?" Riona said, chuckling at Bethany's stunned expression. "See, back in the day when he was with Charade's mother, Mara, he was obsessed chasing after some gem, so much so that he didn't even notice Mara leaving him... or being in her first months of pregnancy."

Bethany put her palm against her forehead. "Gamlen..." she sighed.  
   
"I know!" Riona laughed. "Seems Mara never told Charade about Gamlen before she died last year. Charade never even knew the truth about her father until she found some old letters in her mother's belongings."

"I wonder if I'd laugh or cry if I found out that Gamlen was my father," Bethany mused.

"At least you'd have one," Riona said, feeling her thoughts turn a little darker, but refusing to allow herself dwelling on the past right now. "Anyway, I left her and Gamlen talking at his shack. It seemed they were getting on reasonably well. She's a pretty straightforward, headstrong kind of girl."

"Maybe she's the kind of daughter Gamlen needs to keep him in line, eh?" Bethany asked.

"I think so. Especially if he's really serious about Orana... Maker, I still can't believe that," Riona said. "Anyway, I guess that's enough chatter, we should be... arriving soon?" she stopped to look at the building ahead of them, rather small and inconspicuous two storied house of grey granite blocks, looking sad and depressed between a pair of lush white marble mansions. "Hmm, I better check the address," Riona said, taking the invitation and reading it again. "Nope, we're here alright."

"Strange," Bethany shrugged. "Maybe some down on their luck noble? Let's find out," with that she knocked on the doors.

Not long after they were ushered inside by a grim faced blonde wearing a leather jerkin and pants. "We were... expected by Ser Marlein Selbrech?" Riona asked the servant.

"I am Ser Marlein Selbrech," the 'servant' answered, not looking very impressed, even if Riona didn't know how she could be blamed for not recognizing the woman. "Follow me inside, quickly."

"Uh, nice house you got," Bethany tried as they proceeded deeper inside, through dusty corridors that hadn't seen a broom in months.

"It's not my house, if you must know," Ser Marlein replied. "It's just a place I picked for our meeting. I hardly wanted everyone to see you visit me at my estate."

Riona's interest was immediately piqued. "So there's no great feast and dancing to be had?" she asked, pretending to be disappointed. "Why did you make us get into these stupid frilly dresses for no reason?" she complained.

Marlein looked a little amused at that. "I see the tales about you are not exaggerated, Hawke," she said. "Flippant one moment, deadly serious the next. I'm counting on more of the second."

"I'll be serious when I have to," Riona replied, looking around the dismal house in disrepair. "Also, I don't see any sons here I could be persuaded into marrying. Thank goodness for that, at least."

"I don't have any children," Marlein said. "Look, Hawke, I'm sure you've had more than enough dealings with power hungry nobles clamoring for your support in their naive struggles to take the viscount's seat. We all know that's going nowhere. Meredith has shot down seven candidates last month alone. She'll never agree to announce the new viscount if the candidate is only backed by one or two others. They need to have a strong, wide support."

"You think you can get it?" Bethany asked.

"Not me," Marlein smiled thinly. "I mean your sister."

"Me? You'd support me as the viscount? You're the first amongst the nobility to suggest that," Riona was taken by surprise. "I've heard those calls, but they usually came from the people of lower classes."

"You're the only one I can see getting enough support, you come from a very old and noble family, and I believe you can do an excellent job for Kirkwall," Marlein said. "You are the only logical choice."

"Even so, I can't go out and start campaigning for support, or else Meredith will swoop down on me for treason or something," Riona was still unsure. "And why would those nobles support me, anyway? They all want the office for themselves."

"More and more are starting to understand that Meredith is not going to yield, and they are coming to accept that their own chances are very poor. In these circumstances, they could be persuaded to give their support to someone like you."

"I suppose that makes sense," Riona admitted.

"I need you to make a decision, Hawke. If you are interested and committed, I will start working on securing your support," Marlein said.

"You must want something in return," Bethany cut in.

"Above all, I want Kirkwall to return to something akin to normal life," Marlein said, looking very annoyed. "This... state of limbo is very harmful when considering various financial investments. But yes, I would not mind the position of seneschal."

"Sounds fine with me. Poor Bran, though," Riona chuckled. "I hope he has worked himself up a nice pension by now. "

"Meredith will still want a viscount who would accept everything she does," Marlein continued. "We might need to think of something creative to get your name past her, for anyone who wants to rule Kirkwall needs support from the templars and she is unlikely to give it you."

"I don't imagine that," Riona agreed with a smile. "No wonder that Meredith appointed Dumar, he probably was unable to refuse her anything."

"Yup, that poor man was about as imposing as a chipmunk wielding a sharp twig," Bethany giggled.  

"What people have forgotten over these years is that Dumar was actually never selected by the nobility, he never had our support," Marlein said. "Meredith simply picked him because she knew she could control him completely. The nobility had no respect for Dumar and the years never changed that. Unlike Perrin Threnhold..."

"The one who got expelled right before Dumar, wasn't he?" Bethany asked.

"Yes, the supposed 'tyrant'. Strangely, the nobility rather approved of the job he did for the city. It was only when he moved to oppose the templars when they started to get out of hand, did he suddenly become a tyrant and was violently removed for the good of all."

"Where the 'good of all' equals the 'good of templars'," Bethany finished.

"Quite so," Marlein agreed. "But I think you know what you're up against, Hawke."

"I believe I do," Riona nodded.

"Just to prove that my intentions are serious, I wanted to give you a sign that our cause already has some support," their host said, looking at the dark room behind them. "Please, show yourself."

Bethany and Riona drew back a little as they saw a tall, proud figure emerge from the other room, unable to recognize the man immediately for the light was too dim. However, as he came closer, his blindingly white armor became immediately recognizable, as did the face of Andraste on his elaborate belt buckle, a source of some tasteless yet funny jokes for Anders and Varric.

"Prince Vael?!" Bethany exclaimed in surprise.

"Sebastian?" Riona was equally shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Lending you my support, Hawke," Sebastian bowed. "True, my word here cannot give you the backing you will need, but at least the other nobles might feel persuaded if Starkhaven stands up for your cause. Together with Marlein, I plan to speak to many on your behalf."

"But... why?" Riona was still a little dumbfounded.

"You told me that taking back Starkhaven was my birthright," Sebastian said, approaching her. "Perhaps being the viscountess of Kirkwall is yours? Do you remember the tale of your Great Uncle Aristide Amell?"

"Mother told us about him," Bethany nodded. "He was all but assured to become the viscount of Kirkwall, when a scandal broke out that his granddaughter was a suspected blood mage."

"And it was Knight-Commander Meredith who denied him," Sebastian finished. "So do you see how fitting it would be if you were to take this post for the good of the city and us all?"

"I suppose," Riona acceded. Doubts lingered however. On one hand, the chance to seriously oppose Meredith and maybe use her status to help the mages in the Gallows was tempting. But on the other hand, spending long hours cooped up in that office... was that really what she wanted to do with her life?

"Where do you know Ser Marlein from?" Bethany asked.

"She joined forces with my armies when we went to retake Starkhaven from the usurpers. Her help was invaluable."

"My interests were not in any way noble, but rather practical," Marlein explained. "Improved trade contracts, several concessions, and so on."

"You belittle your efforts, Ser Marlein," Sebastian smiled.

"Does the Grand Cleric approve of what you are doing?" Riona asked.

"It has nothing to do with the Chantry," Sebastian replied. "This is simply about me helping a friend in return for them helping me."

"Very well... so what is our next move?"

"I'd urge you to remain as invisible as you can over the next months," Marlein told Riona. "Let us work on strengthening your support while Meredith hopefully calms down as she sees and hears less of you. We will keep you informed of our progress, or should we need something specific from you."

"So I don't have to do anything but wait and the seat of viscountess will just fall into my lap," Riona aptly summarized their talk, before moving to shake hands with Marlein and Sebastian. "To my fellow conspirators," she bowed.

 _That almost sounded like one of those too good to be true deals,_ she thought at herself as she and Bethany finally left the rundown estate. _...or something offered by the Fade demons..._

**~***~**

Merrill awaited them back the Amell Estate, having returned from her visit to the alienage, and apparently more unsuccessful attempts to restore the mirror, but despite that, the elf did not appear downcast. Having hugged Riona and kissed Bethany, she sat down at the table to enjoy the evening meal with the two sisters and exchange tales of events of the past day.

As part of their new 'no secrets about the Eluvian' policy, Merrill explained at length everything she had tried to get that damned thing to work, but to no avail. "At least I saw something interesting down at the Docks when walking back home," the elf finished her tale.

"Oh?" Bethany looked up at her lover.

"They've put up a huge statue not far from the former Qunari Compound, to commemorate our victory over them," Merrill explained.

"I hope they have not created a terrible likeness of me without my consent!" Riona felt a little alarmed.

"Well no, and that's the funniest thing about it," Merrill said, a little hesitantly. "It's a statue of the Knight-Commander, in a very heroic pose, sword raised to the sky, foot placed upon a severed qunari head. As if she was the hero of the day!"

Riona groaned. "She just wants to make this a popularity contest, doesn't she? So much for Marlein's hopes that Meredith's crazy phase will pass!"

"That is rather ridiculous," Bethany laughed. "Hey, at least we can throw eggs and tomatoes at it."

"She'll probably have six templars keeping honor guard around it at all times," Riona shook her head.

Merrill stared at her wide-eyed. "How... how did you know that?"

"It's scary how well I understand paranoid, overzealous, power hungry templars, isn't it?" Riona grinned in return, taking her almost empty plate of food and placing it under the table, where Spot appeared instantly, noisily cleaning the last bits of food from the dishes.

"Oh that reminds me!" Merrill exclaimed. "Spot deserves some special treat tonight, he caught his first thief earlier!"

"Really? In the estate?" Riona asked, surprised. "I guess the dwarves were at their stall and Orana out shopping?"

"I don't know, but when I returned from Lowtown, I just heard this terrible racket of him barking upstairs, facing that large wardrobe in your room."

"Oh yes, he hates that evil wardrobe so much!" Riona laughed.

"Well, this time there was a burglar hiding in it," Merrill said. "Some poor Lowtown folk down on his luck."

"Did you call the guards?" Bethany asked.

"No... I just gave the man time until I counted to five and then released Spot after him," Merrill confessed, blushing a little.

"So wicked! I didn't think you had it in you, Merrill!" Bethany grinned.

"Well, I did learn from the best," the elf grinned happily, looking at Bethany, then Riona.

They were about to leave the table and proceed upstairs when Bodahn and Sandal returned from their little workshop, at the same time as Orana approached them, hesitantly looking at Riona, who smiled at the elven maid encouragingly.

"Mistress, if I might ask... for a free evening tomorrow," she said timidly. "If that is unacceptable, please say so and I will never ask such favor again."

"I'm sure we can survive without you for one evening, Orana, though I would like to know what's the occasion," Riona asked with a smile.

"Master Gamlen stopped by earlier," the elf confessed. "He told me about his daughter, of whom he had only learned earlier that day. I understand the Mistress was involved in bringing them together," she bowed her head in gratitude.

"Guilty as charged," Riona grinned, forgetting that Orana had difficulties in understanding humor, sarcasm in particular.

"No, no, Mistress should not feel guilty about it!" Orana shook her head vehemently. "Master Gamlen was... he was so very happy! And he invited me to spend some time together with him and his daughter tomorrow evening. That is why I ask."

"In that case, you may have your evening off, Orana," Riona said with a smile, suddenly finding her hand being kissed by an overly grateful looking elf.

"Thank you Mistress, thank you so much," she rattled off quickly. "I hear she is almost my age, I hope we can become good friends."

"The chances of that are good, I think," Riona said, as the elf quickly collected the empty dishes and all but danced back to the kitchen. "And what of your day, Bodahn?" she called out to the two dwarves, talking amongst themselves in the corner of the large hall. "The weather probably doesn't help the sales, eh?"

"Oh, the sales are just fine, messere," Bodahn said, as they both approached the table. "I'm just a little worried about Sandal here. He keeps seeing some strange dream and I have trouble getting him to fall asleep in the evenings."

"Really?" Riona wondered. Anything involving Sandal immediately alerted her interest. "Has he spoken about it?"

Sandal stepped closer and looked up to her with eyes wide in fear. "The old lady is scary." He spoke slowly and quietly.

"There you go," Bodahn shrugged. "He insists it's not a dream and there really is an old lady standing at his bed."

"What does she look like, Sandal?" Riona asked.

"She has a scary laugh," Sandal said. "And white horns."

 "Hmm," this felt familiar, but Riona couldn't place it immediately. Repeated prodding of Sandal, however, lead to no more answers, and so eventually they retreated upstairs.

It had become a sort of an evening ritual for them that Bethany and Merrill did not disappear into their room immediately, but instead spent a few hours in Riona's room, lazily chatting. Right now, the two younger women just idly cuddled against each other, sitting contently on the carpet at the foot of the bed, backs rested against the mattress. Riona herself was sitting in the pillows of her bed, attempting to make a crude drawing in a small sketchbook, something that Varric had liberated from some hapless colleague in the Dwarven Merchant's Guild.

She had never been excellent at drawing, and the lack of practice showed as the pile of crumpled pages next to the bed grew rapidly, until she finally was happy with one of her doodles. "Sandal!" she shouted, hearing the dwarves still conversing downstairs. "Sandal, come up here!"

Sandal's head appeared in the doors a few moments later. "Hullo," he said, with his disturbingly broad grin.

"Come over here, I wanted to show you my drawing," Riona urged him closer to the bed, as she held out the sketchbook.

Sandal's eyes widened as he stared at the crude drawing. Then he suddenly swatted the sketchbook out of her hands and threw it across the room, yelling from the top of his lungs as he ran back downstairs.

"What the..." Bethany slowly disentangled herself from the heap she and Merrill had been thrown in when interrupted from their blissful reverie.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Riona sighed, emerging from a pile of pillows she had been knocked into. "I'll have to apologize to Bodahn for spooking his boy."

Bethany walked over to the fallen sketchbook and picked it up. "Not bad at all, Ri," she looked at her sister. "You do a nice Flemeth."

"...wh-what?"

"Wasn't that supposed to be Flemeth? Looks exactly like her!"

"I... I wasn't drawing Flemeth..." Riona said weakly. "Just some... woman with white horns..."

"What do you think Merrill?" Bethany showed the doodle to the elf.

"By the Creators, that is Asha'bellanar for certain!" Merrill gasped. "Such likeness!"

"But... but that's impossible, how would Sandal know of Flemeth?" Riona protested.

"They traveled Ferelden with the Warden Maythre," Bethany mused thoughtfully. "I have heard that they encountered Flemeth on their travels."

"I guess that would be it... maybe she left such strong impression that he keeps seeing her in his dreams," Riona said, then chuckling nervously. "Not like she was really standing next to his bed here in this estate."

"Of course not, that would be preposterous," Bethany agreed.

"Didn't Varric's brother mention an old witch with white horns who took the lyrium idol from him?" Merrill asked suddenly.  

"...yes, yes, he did," the memories drifted back to Riona together with an icy chill that seemed to spread throughout her whole body.

"Is it... just me..." she heard Bethany speak in trembling voice. "...or did it suddenly got... awfully c-c-cold in here..."


	68. Chapter 68

_9:35 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

A few months passed with the events proceeding in much the same vein as before. Meredith showed no signs at all from easing her oppressive regime, rumors of her madness only increasing, many claiming to have heard her occasionally whispering to herself. The seat of the viscount still stood empty, and while Ser Marlein was having reasonable success at gathering support for Riona, it was still slow going. Elsewhere, Aveline had returned from her honeymoon, looking very content and irritatingly evasive when being pressed for details.

As things slowly boiled towards their inevitable conclusion, whatever it might be, on one winter morning the Amell Estate received a visit from Fenris, who had otherwise been rather quiet and invisible in the weeks before. Bethany and Merrill had just left to take Spot for a walk, so Riona was left to face the brooding elf alone in the downstairs drawing room.  

For once, the usually composed elf appeared rather nervous, fidgeting with a smudged letter in his hands. "I received a reply from Varania," he eventually confessed after a great deal of uncomfortable silence. Riona didn't reply to that, just faced him with a stare, so he continued. "She didn't believe me at first, but when she finally did, she decided to come visit me. Varania is coming to Kirkwall."

"But... you're not happy?" Riona tried, unable to read much from the elf's face.

"This could still be a trap, of course," Fenris said. "That she is in Minrathous now, like Danarius and Hadriana was, it does not reassure me. I sent her some coin to buy passage on a boat, but she said it wasn't needed. Seems she's a tailor now, and I suppose that at least sounds... more promising."

"How long will it take for her to get here?" Riona asked. _And when she does, I sure hope she can exert some more calming influence on Fenris_ , she thought.

"Three months, give or take," Fenris replied. "This is the name of the boat," he showed her the letter, written in Arcanum, the language of the Imperium. "Loosely translates into 'the pride of Empire'. If you see it arriving at the harbor, I would appreciate an early warning."

"Do you wish for assistance, in case it proves to be a trap?" Riona asked.

Fenris nodded slowly. "If she is only a bait set up by Danarius to lure me out of hiding, then I will not be able to deal with him alone. He is too powerful."

"Then you shall have our aid," Riona said simply.

"In case this all really is a plot of Danarius," Fenris said as he rose from the chair. "I want you to promise that you will not interfere with how I deal with him. I will suffer no requests to interrogate him or any other nonsense. The man is despicable and corrupt, there is nothing to gain by listening to what he might be willing to say."

"I could give you such a promise," Riona replied angrily. "But I could act on it the same way you did about Hadriana. Or am I supposed to keep my word while you're allowed to break yours?"

"Fine," Fenris spat. "Don't promise anything."

"Will you still accept our aid?"

He shrugged and turned to leave. "Do I have a choice?"

After Fenris had left, Riona sat back down to think. If it was really a trap and Danarius was coming back to Kirkwall, perhaps this was a good opportunity to find out more about the seals. Maybe he was coming to also attend to them? _And if he does, do I stand aside as he sacrifices dozens to keep the city from being overrun by demons?_ Human sacrifices for the 'greater good'. _It all probably started from such things._

 _But I can't make any decisions about this if Fenris walks up to the man and stabs him in the chest,_ she realized. _Maker, I need to get to Danarius first and decide what to do before Fenris kills him. Not that I can expect a magister of the Imperium to be any more reasonable than Fenris, he's probably a lot worse and might kill me just for asking about the seals._

This needed some heavy consideration. But one thing was certain, she needed to somehow keep track of the arrival of this ship and make sure she got onboard to speak with Danarius before he had walked down the rail onto the pier. And there was only one person she knew who could quickly pass such information to her.

**~***~**

"Ave-... line?" Riona's cheerful entrance to the Guard-Captain's office was interrupted by the sight of a heavily concussed templar slowly getting up from the floor and then being unceremoniously dragged away by two guards. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at a very angry Aveline, standing proudly in the middle of her office and cracking her knuckles.

"I swear this is the last time I'm taking a vacation," her friend fumed. "I leave my trusted lieutenants in charge, and what happens? They let templars push them around and tell them what to do! Scandalous!"

"Well... it's hard not to be intimidated by Meredith and her crazy cronies these days," Riona offered, trying to placate Aveline's anger. "They do strut around the Keep as if they owned the place."

"Doesn't make it right or change that we should just accept it!" Aveline still hadn't calmed down.

"So... what did the poor fellow want then?" Riona asked, pointing at the door the guards had just pushed the templar through.

"Came in and started to make demands why I have not submitted any reports to the Knight-Commander in the past month," Aveline said. "I guess they managed to force Brennan and Eustice into doing that, which is simply unacceptable. I told him that I do not report to the templars, and he didn't take that well. And nobody raises their voice at me. In my own office!"

"So you punched him in the face," Riona finished.

"So I punched him in the face," Aveline repeated. Her expression softened a little. "Maker, I'm going to be in trouble over this, aren't I?"

"I'm sure someone has alerted good old Meredith of our friendship," Riona said. "She might be looking for ways to remove you."

"I know, and place some templar to supervise the guard," Aveline nodded. "She has tried that already. I threw that pest out the same way as this one."

Riona laughed. "Well, looks like the only way she's getting rid of you is by pitting the templars against the guard in a bloody struggle. And I doubt she wants that. The city might rally behind the guards."

"And even with the losses from the qunari uprising, I feel the guard are well trained. We could give them a run for their money," Aveline said proudly. Then her face took on a more worried expression. "Of course, accidents can happen. And the tale of Perrin Threnhold gets repeated ever so often in these halls lately."

Riona felt worried as well. "At least you now have Donnic to protect you," she smiled, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yes," Aveline said, a faraway expression on her face as she leaned against the desk. "Donnic is... a good man." She then shook herself and looked back at Riona. "I'm sorry Riona, with this scene I forgot to ask if there was something you wanted."

"As a matter of fact I did... let's sit down, and allow me to explain..." Riona said.

Several minutes later, Aveline stared at a small piece of parchment with the name of a ship written on it. "I think we can keep an eye out for that. Ships from Tevinter do not arrive very often and there are constant patrols and guard posts in the Docks. If you truly believe it is wise, you will receive news of the ship's arrival before Fenris does."

"That is all I ask, Aveline," Riona nodded. "That is all I ask..."

**~***~**

_9:35 Dragon  
Kinloch Hold, Ferelden_

"As you can see, Your Majesty," Knight-Commander Greagoir concluded their visit through the rebuilt tower of the Circle of Ferelden. "Everything has been improved to increase the comforts of the mages. We have reduced the amount of unsuccessful Harrowing rituals to minimum, and I'm happy to report that we have not used the Rite of Tranquility for the past two years."

"I wonder how much more can you dress up a prison," Maythre said, stifling an exaggerated yawn, covering her mouth with her small, delicate palm. It was truly amusing to watch Greagoir, the man who had made her childhood a complete nightmare, only slightly less so than Lieutenant Cullen, squirm like this, doing all he could to try and appease her.

"Your Majesty, if you have suggestions for ways we can further improve the fate of your fellow mages, I will be happy to hear them," Greagoir bowed.

The amount of ass kissing she had received this day was slowly starting to bore her, though. _Might as well be done with it,_ she thought to herself. "I do in fact. Summon your men, along with the acting First Enchanter to the audience chamber immediately."

Greagoir immediately looked alarmed. "As you would have it, Your Majesty." With that he hurried away, leaving Maythre to make her way to the great chamber on her own.

Being back in the Kinloch Hold was... an interesting experience. Nothing here reminded of the tragedies of the past, initiated by Uldred and his madness. The Senior Enchanter and many others had then been executed by Maythre in her desire to remove all evidence of her past and recruit the templars in the struggle against the Blight. And yet... fourteen years of her life had passed here, playing the role of Irving's star pupil, an awkward, solitary elf whom nobody really noticed or suspected of foul play. Until one careless word during the lecture of that damnable Wynne made the old woman alerted and she had started to snoop around. It was enough to spread some rumors, and while she had been able to eventually deflect them on Jowan, poor, stupid Jowan, they hadn't completely gone away until her leave with Duncan.

But that was the past, and she had no time for it as she stepped inside the audience chamber. She passed through the gallery of great white pillars and arrived to take a seat at the center of the chamber, underneath the domed window high overhead, Cauthrien and a regiment of her Royal Guard surrounding her as the chamber slowly started to fill with templars, Greagoir arriving last together with a rather fearful looking elf in the First Enchanter's robes.

Maythre rose from her seat. "It appears as if everyone have gathered," she started. "I will get straight on to what I wanted to say, without wasting everyone's time." She took a rolled up parchment from Cauthrien and unfolded it. "This is a decree by the noble ruler of Ferelden, Your King Eamon Guerin. Let me read it for you."

 _"I, Eamon Guerrin, supreme ruler of Ferelden, hereby declare that the Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold is to be granted full and absolute autonomy within a month from the day of pronouncing this decree,"_ the place had gone completely quiet from shock. Greagoir's face was pale as chalk. _"During that time, the Order of Templars are to remove their presence from the premises of Circle Tower and transfer the duties of running the tower in the hands of the acting First Enchanter. The penalty for not complying with this decree will be considered an act of treason towards Ferelden. Signed, King Eamon Guerrin, Royal Palace of Denerim."_

The templars had regained their voices, conversing animatedly, some daring to protest openly, looking for the hesitant Greagoir to oppose her, the man finally approaching to speak at her. "You cannot do this! The Grand Cleric will not stand for it!"

"The Grand Cleric does not rule Ferelden, in case you have forgotten that," Maythre replied coolly. "I suggest you calm down and comply with the King's orders, or face the consequences."

"Even if you manage to ignore the Grand Cleric's wishes, it won't end there," Greagoir warned. "Do you not understand that the Divine in Val Royeaux will hear of this? What do you wish to achieve, you madwoman? Do you want to bring new Exalted Marches upon us all?"

"Do not concern yourself with that, Knight-Commander," Maythre said dismissively. "You will follow your orders or you will receive treatment usually reserved for traitors. That applies to everyone in this room! Everyone!"

Even as Greagoir slowly backed down, some groups of templars looked as if they were seriously considering acts of violence against the queen and her retinue. Swords were drawn and voices raised as they tried to rally for more support amongst their own, but not many were willing to face the queen and her elite guards with fearsome and dark reputation. With a corner of her eye, Maythre saw Cauthrien together with several guards engage the templars to the left and clatter of swords and screams broke out, even as most were now hurrying to leave the audience chamber as fast as they could.

"First Enchanter!" Maythre shouted, seeing that the elf was also trying to leave discreetly. He actually shuddered from the sound of her voice, wincing as he turned around to face her. "First Enchanter, I would speak with you. Come closer."

The elf approached her fearfully. Maythre didn't even know his name, she simply did not care, lately this position saw so many changes in personnel that she could not keep up with them. "No doubt you are pleased about the King's decision, First Enchanter," she told the elf.

"Y-yes, of course," came a stuttering reply. It really did seem as if Greagoir had approved of the most pathetic candidate, someone who would allow templars to run the tower as they wished. "It is a... dream come true for all mages."

"Then you realize how important it is that this dream does not turn into a nightmare," Maythre's expression grew stone cold. _Fear is the only language they understand._ "It is the responsibility of every mage in this tower, and you in particular, to see that this opportunity is not squandered. If you cannot control yourself and start summoning demons and wage unholy wars on each other, trying to amass as much power as you can, I will level this tower to the ground with everyone inside it. Do I make myself clear?" the last words were shouted with such force that the elf collapsed at her feet, bowing so low that he was about to crawl under the floor tiles. Judging from his fearful expression, that seemed like the sort of place he would prefer to find himself right now.

Shortly after the chambers had finally cleared, leaving only the Queen and her entourage standing there, together with corpses of three templars who had unsuccessfully tried to reach the 'Traitor Queen' as they had so eloquently called her. "And now we wait," Maythre said, turning around to face Cauthrien. "The reaction of the Grand Cleric and of the Divine will be... most interesting to observe. Most interesting..."

**~***~**

_9:35 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

"Knight-Commander?" Elsa opened the doors to Meredith's office, just barely noticing the templar commander quickly putting her beloved sword away and turning to face the assistant with an icy stare. "Knight-Captain Cullen is here to see you. He claims it is urgent."

"What is not urgent these days?" Meredith looked very irritated. "Fine, show him in."

Cullen ran in to stand at her desk breathless, holding a letter in his hands. "Knight-Commander... Knight-Commander, you will want to take a look at this," he said, passing the letter to her.

Meredith quickly skimmed through its contents. It was a highly alarming message from Greagoir. "They act sooner than we had anticipated," the Knight-Commander said, looking thunderous.

"What are we to do?" Cullen asked.

"I know that you have left many friends behind in Ferelden, Knight-Captain," Meredith said. "But we cannot send our forces to aid them, it would weaken us too much."

"We do nothing then?"

"I will speak to the Grand Cleric and send my own letter to the Divine in Val Royeaux, asking us to allow... more effective methods against those who would deny the will of the Maker," Meredith rose from the chair and spoke as she walked back and forth the office. "I trust Greagoir will do exactly the same. The Divine will have to react. She cannot sit idly and watch that... I am not even sure how to call that... maleficar destroy the Chantry! Perhaps she will bring back the worship of the Old Gods as next? There's a second Imperium forming before our very own eyes, Cullen. It must be dealt with swiftly."

"I remember her from my days in the Circle," Cullen said, a bitter smile on his lips as he allowed some long repressed memories to resurface. "She seemed the sweetest, most innocent child. I looked at her and felt doubts about our treatment of the mages."

"A common mistake, as I'm sure you realize now, Knight-Captain," Meredith spoke, a little more gently. "I hope you are taking your past experiences in account when dealing with Hawke and her friends."

Cullen blushed a little at the subtle reprimand. "Rest assured, Knight-Commander, I am fully committed to our cause, my loyalties have never wavered."

"I know," Meredith nodded. "I know, and that is fortunate, for we need us all to stay strong. Hawke might claim she does not desire power and there are many who would look at her pretty face and be persuaded by the sound of her voice, but not you, Knight-Captain. You will look at her and remember that maleficar queen, Maythre. See her before you, whenever you face Hawke."

Cullen shuddered inadvertently, struggling with his emotions, but managing to nod and muster enough will to appear in complete agreement with Meredith's words. "Go now, and see to it that our templars are ready, for the day of reckoning is close," she said then, dismissing the Knight-Captain. "Soon we will all have to account before our Maker," she added as Cullen left, picking up her sword and staring at it lovingly.

"Everything has occurred just as you said it would..." she whispered to the sword, watching it starting to glow bright red as she held it tightly, like a secret lover. "Hawke will make her move soon, I see... yes... if she makes as much as one wrong step... it will spell her demise. Such is the will of the Maker."


	69. Chapter 69

_9:35 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona stood on the pier with her hands on the railing, squinting at the approaching ship in the distance, blinded by the rays of sunlight reflecting from the almost still surface of water. The brightness had even fooled her into thinking that the water was clean, but as a cloud cowered the sunshine for a brief moment, she was appalled to see the amount of green algae and rotting seaweed forming a thick film just under the very surface, here and there interspersed with large oily flecks.

The ship slowly approached, she could now see the people onboard, the crew running around like well trained ants, getting ready to dock on the pier next to the one she was standing at. There was an entourage of armed guards, crowding a robed man, at least from the distance it looked as if he very well might be a mage of sorts. Riona could finally also read the name of the ship engraved across the hull, and seeing that it matched the one Fenris had provided, she broke away from the railings and proceeded towards the other pier.

She looked around, a little fearfully, making sure the broody elf was nowhere in sight. With the amount of time he had on his hands, she couldn't be too sure he hadn't come to the same idea to watch the harbor as much as he could for the arrival of his sister. She hadn't seen anyone who would match the description of Varania, but the magister on board had to be Danarius, confirming Fenris' suspicions that the whole thing was a trap. _I'd be very happy to help him kill this bastard when I no longer need him,_ she thought frantically, approaching the ship. _Maker, just don't let him find out about this._

She pressed by the surprised dockworkers securing the ramp from the ship, wondering what the Champion of Kirkwall would be doing here. "Welcome to Kirkwall!" she shouted to the people on deck. "I must speak immediately to someone on board. Magister Danarius."

The sailors swore at her all as one. "Get out of here fool girl and let us dock properly!" came one shout. "What's so important that it can't wait until we get off the ship?"

"It is bloody important, alright," Riona all but jumped on the poorly fastened rail, almost pushing it off the pier, as the dockworkers gave her an angry glare as well.

"Not a step further," two of the guards stepped in her path at the top of the rail. Moments later, a well aimed ice lance threw them across the deck and overboard. Their chances of swimming out in their heavy armor were not promising.

"I don't have time for this!" Riona exclaimed, seeing that more guards took their places, drawing their weapons. "Don't be an idiot, Danarius! I just want to talk!"

"Enough!" finally she heard the robed man speaking aloud, ordering his men to lower their swords. "Who are you, woman, and what business do you have with me?"

"I'm the Champion of Kirkwall," Riona replied without hesitation. This man and his collection of guards could very likely kill her if they tried hard enough, but for some reason she felt no fear at all. "And my business with you is not for the ears of others."

"Champion of Kirkwall?" Danarius laughed heartily, a grey haired elderly man with a thin beard. "Whatever did you do to earn such a ridiculous title?"

"I threw a bunch of qunari out of the city, if you really must know," Riona snapped back.

Danarius appeared impressed. "Well, perhaps the enemy of my enemy is my friend. We shall see," with that he motioned his guards to stand down and relax as Riona swiftly climbed the last few steps to get on the deck. She still couldn't see any female elves around, there was no sight of anyone that matched the description of Varania. "Let us move to my private cabin," the magister said, leading her below the deck, no guards following them.

As they walked down to Danarius' cabin, one of the doors along the corridor opened and a light-haired elven woman poked her head outside, looking around worriedly. "Return to your cabin, Varania," Danarius told her. "We will not be coming ashore until I have spoken to my guest here."

"Very well, magister," she spoke obediently and disappeared from view.

Danarius showed Riona inside his wide, luxurious cabin at the rear of the ship and poured himself what looked like expensive brandy. He offered a glass to Riona, but she refused, preferring to keep a clear head. "So... Champion," he said, so overly gallantly that it sounded very mocking. "What can this humble servant of the Imperium do for you?"

"I know why you are here, magister," she said.

Danarius' eyes lit up as the man was instantly intrigued. "You do? Please, enlighten me."

"I know about the seals," Riona chose to answer plainly. Perhaps the Tevinters preferred more verbal dancing around the subject before actually breaching it, but she didn't care. She was going to talk as plainly as with the Arishok, and she cared little if Danarius had a problem with that.

The magister was excellent at guarding his emotions, including surprise, but still Riona could sense he was a little taken aback by her statement. "I imagine someone in the Gallows has talked," he stated with disgust.

"That's not it, but it doesn't matter how I know it," Riona was in no mood to explain her ancestry and ties with Xebenkeck and the seals.

"Assuming that you do know about the seals and their purpose," Danarius said, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "What do you wish to talk about?"

"I wish to talk about your intentions," Riona stared at him challengingly. "I know you are here to attend to the seals, after Hadriana's failure."

"You are well informed, indeed," Danarius admitted. "Perhaps you can guess my plans, then?"

"You do not have many options, Danarius. Either you strengthen the seals with sacrifices or you allow them to expire, watching the city get overwhelmed by a host of demons, perhaps at the command of you and your fellow magisters. But you have not brought more of your colleagues with you, and I doubt that you alone could control so many demons, so I presume that releasing them is not your intent. You will murder innocents to fuel the power of the seals."

"Well done," Danarius mock-applauded. "Well done indeed."

"What are you storing that army for?" Riona asked. "I'm sure its purpose is to take over Kirkwall, but what are you waiting for? The time does not feel ripe enough? And if you strengthen the seals now, wouldn't you have to wait a long time for them to..." Danarius' grin broadened. "There is a spell with which to also break the seals when necessary," Riona said to herself. "Of course. It had to exist. It makes no sense otherwise."

"My dear Champion, it appears that you do know a great deal," Danarius said, overly politely. "Are you not worried I might consider that you know too much to be allowed to live?"

"You are a fool if you think I am afraid of you," Riona shot back.

"You are more of a fool if you are not afraid," Danarius responded coolly. They both glared at each other for good while, until the magister laughed uneasily. "So what will it be, Champion? Will your morals demand that you to stop me from sacrificing dozens to save the city? Or will you stand aside, hearing their cries for mercy as you try to fall asleep at night, knowing that you did nothing to help them?"

 _Bastard!_ Riona gritted her teeth angrily. _What to do, what to do?_ she thought frantically. _Is there a right choice at all in this matter? All I see are two evils.  
_  
"Champion?" she heard Danarius' mocking tone again. "You appear... indecisive."

"Do as you wish, Danarius, and deal with the consequences yourself," she said suddenly. "I am walking away from this decision."

"What?" Danarius was actually stunned at her words.

"Just know this one thing, magister," Riona added warningly. "You are not leaving this city alive. That I know for certain."

"And what makes you say that, Champion?"

Riona was already on the doorstep when she turned around to speak. "The second reason you came to this city, magister."

**~***~**

Fenris watched Riona make her way off the deck of the Tevinter ship and then quickly walking away, looking around with a displeased expression on her face. _Maybe she didn't get enough blood money in return for handing me over,_ he mused, feeling the lyrium on his skin burn and glow from the heat of his anger. _But dealing with her is for later. For now, I must first attend to Danarius. She would have warned him, and I might need help... but who are left that would aid me? Who has not betrayed me yet?_

 _Varric?_ He was close to Riona and her sister, but Fenris could not imagine the dwarf being involved in such a treachery. If he had been, Riona would have surely taken him with her. Yes, Varric would help him, he was at least someone he could count on.

 _And what about Anders?_ They had went as far as to threaten each other, and there was deep dislike, bordering on hatred between the two. But Anders also hated all blood mages as much as he did, and Danarius certainly was as twisted as they came. Perhaps Anders could be convinced to aid him this time.

The other mages were not worth asking, they would never act against Riona. And Aveline... he had some respect for the woman, but what he contemplated would be planned murder in her eyes, and he could not expect her to help. He did have a few diamondback debts from three or four guards that he could make good on... with Varric, Anders and some of the guardsmen, they might just be able to pull this thing off...

Even as he carefully laid out plans for dealing with Danarius, Fenris kept watching the movement of people onboard the ship. His former master took long time to reappear, but when he did, the magister swiftly walked down the rail and off the pier, surrounded by an army of guards, dragging with them a young elven woman with her hands tied on her back. _Truly a captive, is she?_ he thought frantically. _Or do they simply want her to appear captured in case I was watching?_

He watched the procession leave the docks and walk up the stone steps to the passages leaving towards Hightown. Staying close, he followed to see them enter one of the fanciest Hightown inns, only a few blocks away from the estate he had claimed for himself. _Well, I can't stay there until I have dealt with Danarius,_ he told himself, watching as some of the other visitors suddenly left the inn in a hurry, swearing, as Danarius had likely used money and intimidation to secure the place as his private base for the entirety of his stay in Kirkwall.

Fenris watched the entrance of the inn for many hours, frozen like a statue, his concentration never slipping. It paid off and after the long wait eventually one of Danarius' men emerged and hurried off in the direction of the estate that Fenris had given as the return address in his letters to Varania. The elf decided to follow, only to see the man slipping a note under the front door of the estate and then quickly hurrying back to the inn they stayed at. Fenris went inside and quickly retrieved the note. With his reading skills sorely lacking, it took him a while to digest the simple message. Written with Varania's hand, it was an invitation to meet her at the inn Danarius was staying at. _He must still think me as shortsighted as I was as a slave_ , he realized, thinking about the obviousness of the trap. _I wonder how willingly she is cooperating. Is she even Varania? Even if her name is Varania, is she my sister? Unlikely._

Of course, he could not go to the inn, or he would be captured easily. _No, I must draw them out. Place where they would be at disadvantage. Perhaps it is time to consult my last remaining fr-... allies..._

**~***~**

"And you are absolutely sure that they will take this bait?" Anders asked, as together with Varric the three of them were busy plotting in the dwarf's upstairs suite at the Hanged Man.

"I'm certain they will," Fenris nodded. "Remember, he thinks I am just a dumb slave. Setting up an elaborate trap is beyond my capabilities."

"Well, I think I managed to make that note look convincing," Varric said, taking a swig of ale from his tankard.

"What did you write exactly?" Fenris wondered.

"That you would prefer to meet your sister in the Hanged Man, at any time during the evening. As a lowly elf, you prefer to avoid the condescending stares directed at you by the Hightown nobles," Varric recited. "Something like that."  
   
They had sent a runner with the message an hour ago, so it was getting to the time when they could expect Danarius to appear at any moment. The four guards Fenris had managed to convince to join them were all strategically positioned downstairs, wearing long overcoats to conceal their uniforms. He hadn't even needed to invoke their gambling debts, Donnic and the others had been glad to help as soon as he mentioned his captive sister, held by Tevinter slavers. Getting Donnic not to involve his wife, the Guard-Captain, had been more difficult, just as it had been near impossible to talk Varric out from summoning Riona.

Even while playing a few games of cards as they waited, time seemed to slow down to a crawl and Fenris was starting to think that Danarius had somehow sensed foul play at the last moment. Varric went down to the common room after every second game to see whether the situation had changed, but it was always the same, guards waiting patiently as the other patrons were milling about, minding their own business, unaware of what was going on.

Then, at one point, it seemed as the volume of voices downstairs had picked up, so Varric put down his hand of cards and quickly stepped outside, looking casual and nonchalant, as he leaned against the wall at the top of the stairs, before turning around and returning to the room. "I think it's them. A mage, about half dozen guards and a young woman," he whispered, before ducking back outside.

"Tell us what they are doing!" Fenris whispered after him harshly.

However, Varric returned very quickly, closing the door behind him and remaining pressed with his back against the door, as they heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and then further down the hallway. "I think they left the woman downstairs as a bait and went up here to hide and wait for your arrival," Varric said quietly, as Fenris had already withdrawn his sword, thinking the barkeep or someone downstairs had disclosed his presence here.

"What now?" Anders asked, readying his staff. "Please tell me you have thought of that."

Fenris coughed uncomfortably. "I have an idea," Varric said suddenly. "I'm going to trap the stairs and then we'll lure them back downstairs, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," Fenris nodded.

Varric subtly poked his head outside to see whether the corridor was clear of the Tevinter soldiers and then quickly darted back inside and started to rummage inside an old chest, picking up various gadgets of seemingly nefarious purpose. "That should do it," he said, piecing everything together. "Some of my finest smoke bombs and a spike trap or two. As soon as you hear them running back downstairs, the corridor will be thick with fog. I don't really want to rig up too many explosive traps... this place is rather dear to me!"

"Maker forbid you would have to move to occupy some decent place, if this hole burned down," Anders remarked. "We can't have that, can we?"

"Let's get on with it," Fenris said impatiently, anxious not to pass the opportunity.

"Alright," Varric nodded. "Once the traps are in place, I'll strike up a chat with the girl downstairs. They should come running shortly after."

Fenris listened with his ear pressed against the door, trying to overhear what was going on in the common room, once Varric had quickly trapped the top steps of the stairs and joined the revelry below. It didn't take long for sounds of battle to drift up from downstairs, and since Fenris couldn't imagine Varric would be dueling with Varania, he realized the Tevinters had left a few more men to watch over his sister. _Of course they would do so, if she takes part in this unwillingly,_ he told himself, even if he did not harbor much of a hope that the woman downstairs was truly his sister, someone pure and true with unblemished conscience, not befouled by the Tevinter magic.    
   
The soldiers upstairs reacted to the scuffle soon enough, hearing the shouts of their comrades. They rushed through the corridor and onto the stairs, when suddenly a loud blast went off, the force of it knocking Fenris away from the doors. He quickly kicked the doors wide open to take advantage of the surprise, noticing blood on the walls of the corridor, as the spike traps had done their job. There was thick billowing smoke everywhere and cries of pain right next to him in the mist, as he simply withdrew his sword and cleaved left and right, clearing his way downstairs, now and then feeling his sword pass through something soft and squelchy, as the soldiers quickly fell one by one.

Fenris arrived at the far less smoke filled common room to find it in a state of chaos, Varric and the guards heavily pressed by half a dozen Tevinters, Varania hiding with Corff behind the bar counter. "Did you get him?" Varric shouted to him, dodging an overhead blow from one of the soldiers.

"How would I know?" Fenris yelled back. One of the Tevinter soldiers had just managed to drop a guard, turning around with triumphant yell to charge and aid one of their allies, when Fenris stepped into the soldier's path. The sword came down, biting deep in the man's thigh and as the soldier slumped forward the blade came right up and tore into the jugular, sending showers of blood everywhere. "With that damnable fog everywhere, I don't know if Danarius was there or not!" he added then.

A powerful blast in the middle of the common room suddenly threw everyone off their feet, sending them all crashing into walls. "I wasn't there," a grey haired man in the Minrathous magister robes suddenly appeared in the now cleared middle of the floor, speaking with supreme confidence. "My Little Wolf," he looked at Fenris, as the elf was slowly picking himself off the ground. "You have become quite the cunning animal during these years we have been parted. Such unfortunate side effects will require reeducation."

"I am not going with you, Danarius!" Fenris snarled, getting ready to charge the magister, even if he didn't fancy the odds. He needed help from somewhere, he almost needed a miracle. Danarius was far too powerful for him alone. "I would rather die!"

"Perhaps I can carve those markings out of your skin after your death and pass them to someone more obedient?" Danarius wondered to himself. "We shall see!" he suddenly launched a quick spell that would have caught Fenris by surprise, but he suddenly found himself encased in a protective sphere, making the spell dissipate harmlessly.

"Not the only mage here, magister," Anders emerged from the cloud of smoke at the stairs to form a triangle between himself, Fenris and Danarius. The magister sent a projectile of fire towards Anders, but the Warden was faster, a protective glyph appearing at his feet, shielding him. If there was one thing that Anders excelled at it was neutralizing and frustrating the opposing spell casters, a talent that came in particularly handy right now.

The dagger appeared in Danarius' hand before anyone could see it, blood spraying from his palm as shades and abominations rose from the very ground around them. "Focus on him!" Fenris shouted to Anders above the cacophony of sounds. "We'll take care of the demons!"

Anders simply nodded in return, concentrating on dodging the persistent shades and continuing to counter everything that Danarius threw at them. Fenris, Varric, Donnic and the remaining guards were left to fend off the soldiers together with Danarius' pet demons. The fight lasted for what seemed an eternity, the sides relatively equal in strength, Danarius obviously having the advantage in magical arsenal, but Anders' dogged persistence prevented him from doing much harm. By the time Fenris and Varric slowly started to overpower the magister's hired and summoned help, the common room was already on fire, and Anders was starting to get tired, his brow shining with sweat from the exhaustion.

But by then, Danarius had run out of his loyal servants to protect him. His last ditch effort to save himself saw Varric and Donnic thrown backwards against the wall by a mind blast spell, but it did not seem to faze Fenris, sneaking up to the magister from behind and whacking him on the temples with the flat of the blade. Danarius fell, remaining cowering on the ground, trying to backpedal away from the vengeful elf.

"Tell me!" Fenris shouted. "Tell me if she truly is my sister!" He dropped on his knees, his fingers wrapped around Danarius' neck.

"Oh yes... Varania is your sister..." Danarius coughed weakly. "But that's not the most important part of that story. Did you know that it was... it was her who came to me when she received your letter? Why do you think she abandoned Qarinus? Because she went to seek me out in Minrathous!"

"What?! What did she ask of you? Speak, Danarius!"

"She sold you out, my Little Wolf," Danarius managed, his lips twisting in a bloodied grin. "She asked for riches and power in return. She wanted me to make her a magister."

"You... you lie!" Fenris yelled. _But no... I know he is not lying. She has been corrupted by magic, like anyone, anything it touches. Everything I cared for has withered and died because of it._

"I speak the truth, Fenris," Danarius said. "Let us stop this madness. Your place is with me, and you know it. Come back to me... and I will be merciful."

Fenris let out a bloodcurdling scream as he threw Danarius against the floorboards. His body glowed with the blue shine of lyrium as the fist came down to punch the Magister in the chest. "You are no longer my master! Understand this!" As Danarius screamed like a gutted pig, Fenris pulled his hand out of Danarius chest, tearing a bloody, pulsating lump of flesh with him, throbbing slightly even after Danarius had let out his final breath. With disgust, Fenris smashed the dark heart against the floor, stomping on it, slicing it with his sword, blood and gore spraying everywhere.

"Maker's mercy, stop this, elf," Anders dared to speak up weakly from behind, the voice reaching Fenris as if through some thick red mist of madness and anger.  

Then, the cries and panicked screams of the woman behind the bar alerted his attention. "No... no, Leto, please! I beg you, mercy!" Varania pleaded as he grabbed her by the hair and forcefully pulled her out from hiding. _Leto? Is that supposed to be my name? I can... almost remember that... a young elf and his sister, playing in the sand, as their mother works in the kitchens of the magister..._

"You sold me out," he snarled angrily, forcing the memories away. They made him weak, indecisive. "You sold out your own brother!"

"Please, Leto... it was my only chance to escape poverty..." Varania begged, struggling against his grasp.

"You were already a free woman," Fenris shook his head. "A tailor. Simple, respectable. But you wanted more, like all mages do, it's always about more and more power, is it not?"

"Oh, give that mage crap a rest," Anders shouted behind his back. "She's your sister!"

"Don't do it, Fenris," Varric also spoke up. "You will regret forever if you do."

"That didn't stop you from killing your brother, now did it?" Fenris snarled at the dwarf. Varric did not reply.

"Please... Leto... look into your heart... remember..." Varania cried.

Fenris' mouth tugged into a narrow line, as he gave her a bitter stare. "And to think that I would have given you everything..." He raised his hand, the lyrium starting to glow again.

"No... noooo!" Varania screamed as the hand came down. He at least showed her mercy with a fast, clean kill, as she slumped to the floor with a quiet sigh, her eyes frozen wide in disbelief that her brother had chosen against forgiving her.

"I can't believe he did that," Fenris could hear the distraught voice of Anders behind his back. "I can't believe he just did that." _I can't believe I was so stupid to write her in the first place. But now everything is back as it should be. Danarius is dead. And I... I am alone._

"I need to get out of here," he said, suddenly feeling ill from the sight around him. "I... I thank you for your aid." Varric and Anders just stared at him, appearing rather stunned.

Fenris swiftly headed for the exit, when suddenly a familiar figure chose to appear at the entrance to the Hanged Man. Riona Hawke's eyes widened as she looked upon the bloodbath that had been wrought here, nearly decimating the common room of the inn. Her eyes fell upon him, in what she probably thought would fool him as incomprehension. "By the Maker, what happened here?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting your payment," Fenris barked at her. _Even now she can't be honest. Mages, all their kind is alike, cheating, lying, pretending. All of them!_ "Danarius is dead." Riona's eyes widened at that.

"Payment, what are you talking ab-" her words were cut off abrupt, as his hand shot out, grabbing Hawke by her throat and squeezing it painfully as she gasped for breath.

"Stop your lying, for once," he pushed her against the wall, towering above her, ignoring Varric's threats behind his back and the sound of Bianca's trigger being pulled. "I know you met with Danarius earlier. Save your excuses, I already know the truth."

"Don't... shoot..." Riona wheezed to Varric, before looking at him, but there still was no fear, only defiance in her eyes. "Fenris, you will let me... let me explain..."

 _She does not fear me, I have to give her that,_ he thought, looking into her brown eyes, _And at times I thought she was different than the rest. I thought that there could be something between us. Perhaps... perhaps that's why her betrayal cuts so deep.  
_  
"I am no longer interested in anything you have to say, Hawke, now or ever," he snarled, pulling her towards him and then smashing her hard against the wall. "You and I," he spat in her face, allowing her to slide downwards, noticing the dark red spot where her head had collided with the wall. "We are through," he finished, walking outside, as Varric and Anders rushed to Riona's aid.

**~***~**

_The Gallows of Kirkwall, a few days later_

"...one more thing, Knight-Commander," Cullen suddenly remembered, as his morning meeting with Meredith came to a close.

"What is it, Knight-Captain?" Meredith asked, looking as if she was anxious to end their talk as fast as possible and remain... doing whatever it was she was doing, cooped up for days inside her office, never going out.

"There was the strangest application to our ranks yesterday," Cullen said, looking a little embarrassed for even mentioning it.

"What was so strange about it?"

"Well it came from an elf," the Knight-Captain explained.

"We don't accept elves, you know that," Meredith replied, looking unpleasantly surprised that he had mentioned something as trivial as that. "I trust you refused him."

"Of course. He had stated his reason for applying as 'I hate mages and magic above everything else'," Cullen said, shaking his head.

"Years ago, I would have said such attitude is unbecoming a templar," Meredith said. "Now... I am no longer sure. With what is happening around us, perhaps we need such men who have no doubts about what must be done."

Cullen looked at the Knight-Commander in surprise. "Does that mean we should take him in for training?" he asked. Then Cullen remembered something else. "Oh yes, I have seen the elf with Hawke occasionally. A former companion."

Meredith's eyes suddenly lit up as she rubbed her hands, intrigued. "Is that so?" she mused, looking thoughtful. "I wonder... but no, I don't think this could be Hawke's plot to get someone loyal to her into the Order, it would be too obvious an attempt. And if there is a friendship gone sour, perhaps... this elf could be useful to us. Yes, Cullen, arrange a meeting, I want to speak with him in person," the Knight-Commander decided.

"...very well," Cullen agreed, feeling a mite disturbed. "If I may speak... such reasons for accepting him into our Order do not seem..."

"Do not seem what, Knight-Captain?" Meredith snapped, glaring at him. "Desperate times require desperate measures, Cullen, unless you want to witness another Right of Annulment? Is that what you wish?"

"N-no, Knight-Commander," Cullen managed as he rose from the chair. "I will organize you a meeting with the elf for tomorrow morning."


	70. Chapter 70

_9:35 Dragon  
City of Denerim _

Cauthrien paced back and forth the queen's private chambers in the Royal Palace of Denerim, a scowl on her darkened face. "That's two more messengers we've intercepted yesterday alone," she spoke. "Sooner or later the Grand Cleric will get a message through."

"I'm aware of that," Maythre said, sitting at the mirror and idly brushing her wavy hair, looking unconcerned. "When she does, the Divine will still need plenty of time to evaluate the situation and decide what action she feels must be taken. The old dear is quite slow these days I'm being told."

Zevran was lounging on the queen's bed, looking so relaxed and at home as if it was his own sleeping berth. Often it was, of course. "What is she writing, anyway?" he asked.

"For now, she only _expresses great concern_ about the autonomy that the king has granted to the Circle of Magi," Cauthrien said. "She asks the Divine to send her agents to come and investigate the situation. Oh yes, and she asks for additional lyrium shipments."

Maythre laughed, amused. "So, the supplies are slowly starting to dry up? I hope she's not blaming me for those unruly dwarves suddenly limiting the trade. I think our short and stocky friends down under rather prefer to sell their goods to the now freed mages, they are much more pleasant to deal with."

"I've caught some whispers of an anti-mage rally planned at the beginning of next month," Zevran said. "They all seem to originate with your old friend Greagoir."

"I see," Maythre said curtly. She shook her head, displeased. "Ever since the templars have left Kinloch Hold and returned to Denerim, he's been a real thorn in my side, far more so than the Grand Cleric herself. And no Zevran, he's too visible to assassinate just like that."

"Bah," Zevran pouted. "You never let me have any fun!"

"We could simply mobilize the guard and the militia to disperse their little demonstration," Cauthrien suggested. "How do you want to deal with it, my Queen?"

"I want you to allow them to go ahead, just make sure to prevent it from becoming violent. But if we simply crush them, we'll lose the public support we've worked for so hard," Maythre pondered. "No, let's do something else... why not simply take the eye of the public away from these demonstrations? Let's arrange some kind of... jousting tournament at the same time, it'll distract their support."

"Jousting, free food and booze together with willing wenches, or rally together with stone faced templars and sanctimonious Chantry sisters?" Zevran laughed, rolling around on the bed. "Not much of a choice if you ask me!"

"It could work to distract the neutrals," Cauthrien admitted. "I imagine you'll want to discuss this with the king when he returns from his tour around the Bannorn."

"Yes, I would like to deal with that quickly," Maythre said, rising from the chair in front of the mirror. "There should come a moment of pause after those events, which I want to use to travel to the Warden's Keep."   

"The research you mentioned," Cauthrien nodded, remembering the queen's plans. "How many prisoners did you say you will need?"

"Around twenty or so should suffice," Maythre replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Bring me the list of the inhabitants in Drakon and I'll choose some select ones myself."

"It'll be a very long list..." Cauthrien said.

"Are you really certain you want to meddle with anything that madman Avernus had researched?" Zevran asked, sounding concerned. "I still get chills up my spine when I remember him."

"My dear Zevran, you don't have the darkspawn corruption coursing through your veins, slowly killing you," Maythre looked upon her lover with mild exasperation. "I would like to do something about that."

"Well, if you put it like that, I have to agree," the Antivan grinned. "It would be a great shame to lose such a beauty of a queen, wouldn't it?" He gently pulled her towards him on the bed, hand boldly slipping on her shoulder, under the white gown. "Perhaps we should make most of Eamon's absence, hmm?"

"Perhaps we should..." Maythre agreed, slow smile spreading onto her lips.

"I take this would be my turn to leave," Cauthrien said, with her usual impassive expression.

"Not unless you'd like to stay and watch," Zevran chuckled, slowly starting to slip Maythre's gown off her shoulders. Cauthrien's only response was a roll of the eyes as she quickly departed the Queen's chambers.

**~***~**

_9:35 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

During one dark and rainy autumn night, the ancient walls of the Gallows prison were rocked by a series of blasts in different wings of the fortress. By the time the templars reacted to what was happening, several dozens of the imprisoned mages had already made their escape. The hardest blow for the Knight-Commander to take was the destruction of many phylacteries in their storage, freeing these escaped mages from their templar held leashes.

After observing the damage caused and the way the breakout was planned, Meredith had immediately launched a full investigation and it quickly became clear that such event could not have been orchestrated without inside aid, painful as that admission came to her. Now, together with Cullen, surveying the remains of the phylactery storage and watching the recruits re-cataloguing every one of them, Meredith could not help but think that time had come to make some heavy and important decisions.

"I have decided to send for the Right of Annulment to Val Royeaux," she told Cullen as all the recruits briefly stopped their work to look upon her with surprise and fear.

Cullen sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe this is happening to me again... it is like I spread terrible luck to Circles everywhere."

"Do not blame yourself," Meredith said, her voice losing some of the harshness. "Blame the robes and those too sympathetic towards them. Their betrayal is of the worst kind." She then led Cullen outside, out of the earshot of the others. "Have you discovered those responsible?" she asked quietly.

"We have uncovered four of the templars involved in this," the Knight-Captain said. "Ser Agatha cracked first and named three others, who upon interrogation did not name any other new names, so we believe those four are all who took part in it."

"Hang them by the gates and leave their corpses to rot in the sun as a warning of what happens to traitors," Meredith said angrily. She shook her head adamantly. "For a moment, I was worried that Hawke's former companion was behind this and had fooled us all, despite our careful inquiries."

"He most certainly was not involved in this insurrection," Cullen said, looking a little uncomfortable. "The man showed great... initiative when tracking down and stopping some of the escapees. I... don't think any of those mages he went after will be returning to the Gallows."

"That is exactly the sort of attitude that these times demand of us, Knight-Captain," Meredith spoke flatly. "I expect no less from you. This," she waved around the scene of destruction, "is a direct result of our patience and leniency. We no longer have time for it. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Knight-Commander," Cullen bowed.

"Have you prepared a list of names of the escaped mages?" Meredith asked impatiently.

"It is a work in process," the Knight-Captain replied. Feeling the displeased stare of his superior, he quickly jumped to elaborate. "We are missing perhaps one or two names on the list... but please, you are welcome to peruse it," he quickly passed the parchment over, flinching under Meredith's radiating impatience.

"Thirty four have fled," Meredith spoke, looking thunderous. "Almost a fifth in our care, it is simply disastrous! What are these crosses next to their names?"

"The larger one means they were killed during the escape or their retrieval," Cullen explained. "The smaller one means they have been safely recovered."

Meredith quickly scanned the paper again. "Seven dead, thirteen recovered," she summarized. "And what about this round shaped mark here?" the Knight-Commander pointed at the parchment again.

"That is supposed to represent whether their phylactery is intact," Cullen explained helpfully. "There might be more than that because as you saw the storage room is a mess."

"Seven with intact phylacteries that have not been tracked yet, why are they still on the loose?" Meredith demanded.

"The templars have been sent out after them, Knight-Commander. More and more mages are being returned every hour. Or... killed."

"And seven without phylacteries," Meredith said angrily. "The De Launcet boy amongst them. As well as Arenbergs' two daughters."

"Their families would likely have some idea where to look for them," Cullen suggested. "But they might not want to talk to the templars. They are influential amongst the nobility."

"Also one of the Selbrechs on the list here," Meredith spoke, pondering over something. "Didn't the Arenbergs recently speak out to offer support for Hawke?"

"So did the de Launcets, if I'm not mistaken," Cullen nodded. "Why?"

"Why don't we demand that Hawke track down these mages for us?" an idea suddenly came to Meredith. "She can't deny such a request. It would mean publicly showing support for dangerous apostates who blew up the Gallows to escape. Her support would erode immediately."

"You want Hawke to antagonize the families committed to supporting her by having her hunt their mage relatives?" Cullen suddenly realized, shuddering a little from the coldness of the plan.

"That is exactly what I want, Knight-Captain," Meredith looked predatory as she spoke, shadow of a wicked grin on her lips. "Meet me in an hour's time in my office, and I will give you a letter to deliver to Hawke. And I want you to bring it to her yourself, personally."

**~***~**

Peace and content for once ruled over the Amell Estate on this sunny autumn afternoon. Riona together with Varric sat on the thick rugs up in her room, idly playing diamondback together with Spot, to whom much to Riona's eternal surprise, Varric had managed to teach the basic rules of the game. It wasn't all that uncommon for the mabari to defeat Riona, which she blamed on simple luck or good hand, but Varric constantly chuckled about her getting outwitted by a mabari. Still, at least Varric admitted she was better than Anders, and that knowledge made the defeat more bearable.  
   
It had taken Riona a long while to shake off the effects of Fenris' final parting gift, a severe concussion. Of the elf there were no signs after that, and Riona was glad for it. Violent outcome seemed inevitable should they ever meet again, and Riona felt she wasn't truly willing to seek reconciliation after this latest altercation. Fenris had proved for the final time that he was unable to reconsider his stance towards magic. The next time they would meet, it would likely be on a field of battle, standing on the opposite sides.

Danarius was dead, together with Fenris' sister, dozens of Tevinter soldiers and the hopes of renewing the ancient Imperium seals under Kirkwall. Unless more Tevinter representatives were being sent to Kirkwall... something that Riona had no way of knowing. She could only continue to time and time again go look at the seals, listen to Xebenkeck's taunts and try to predict how much time they had left. It didn't look like it was much.

It was at this moment that Knight-Captain Cullen chose to arrive and ruin the fragile moment of peace, carrying with him a letter from Knight-Commander Meredith Stannard. He left immediately after, only mentioning a few words that had frightened her to the very core of her being. Meredith had sent for the Right of Annulment.

"What's the matter, Hawke?" Varric looked at her with concern as Riona returned upstairs, noticing in the mirror how pale her reflection appeared from the bad news.

"Got a letter here from Meredith," Riona said, sitting down again, as Spot lumbered over and dropped his head in her lap with a comforting whine. "Probably something to do with the incident in the Gallows you told me about."

"Yes, it has sent all the templars running around like crazy," Varric said, shaking his head. "Blondie sent me a note he's going into an even deeper hiding until this all blows over." He looked at her again. "Still, don't keep us in suspense, read that letter already!"

Riona quickly did as she was told, her eyes scanning the contents of Meredith's letter. She let out a heavy sigh as she passed it over to Varric. "She wants me to help hunt down some of the escaped mages. She appeals to my duty as a proud citizen and Champion of Kirkwall."

"I don't suppose you can just tell her to get lost?" Varric ventured.

"And have everyone in the city whispering that I support escaping blood mages or something like that? I'll lose all support immediately, Ser Marlein's work will be all for naught."

"You might lose her support anyway..." Varric said. Riona looked at him, surprised. "Did you read the names of the escaped mages you're supposed to track down?"

"Uh... not yet," she admitted bashfully.

"I believe Edmund Selbrech is Ser Marlein's nephew," Riona groaned at Varric's explanation. "Layla and Doreen Arenberg, daughters of your neighboring family that was also committed to your support? And what about Emile de Launcet, fifth son of Comte de Launcet?"

"Yes... they have all spoken up for me in the past," Riona said, shaking her head. "Damn that Meredith, she is proving... difficult to outmaneuver!"  
   
"If your allies prove to be understanding of the situation, the whole scheme might backfire on Meredith," Varric offered.

Riona thought for a while. She hadn't had any close dealings with either de Launcets or Arenbergs, their support secured through Selbrech. "I'll go and speak with Ser Marlein as soon as possible."

"Want me to join you?" Varric asked. "I warn you though, I don't play nice with the Hightown nobles!"

Riona laughed, her mood improving a little. "Perhaps you could pass a message to Ser Marlein that I wish to meet her later in the evening?" Varric nodded at that. "I think I'll take Bethany with me for that. Hopefully she will return soon."

"Wandering around with Daisy, again? Is that wicked elf leading your innocent little sister astray?" Varric chuckled, as he started to get ready for leaving, giving Spot last few affectionate belly rubs.

"I sure hope not," Riona smiled in reply. "You know, I love Merrill to bits myself, but if she ever does something mean to Beth... I'm still going to strangle her with that ball of twine you gave her..."

**~***~**

Later that evening, Riona and Bethany made the trip across Hightown to the real Selbrech residence, not the derelict stable they had met up the previous few times. Bethany in particular had been distraught by the news that Meredith had sent for the Right of Annulment. Even if she hadn't made many friends amongst the Circle, she was quite fond of the First Enchanter Orsino, worrying for his fate now at these news.

"Say, Ri?" Bethany asked as they approached the impressive three storied white marble villa. "I guess we'll need to visit those de Launcets too, right?"

"That's very likely," Riona agreed. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't you remember Gamlen telling us about them? Mother was supposed to marry the Comte, but then she decided to run off with our father."

"Oh yes..." now the memory returned to Riona. "I blame that concussion. I hope he's not sore at our family! ...wait, that wouldn't make any sense, he supports us... I'm dumb."

"You're just confused," Bethany grinned, quickly putting her hand around Riona's shoulders. "I wonder what he looks like. I mean... there was a good chance he could have been our father, not Malcolm..."

Interestingly enough, Riona and Bethany learned the answer to that question a lot sooner than they had anticipated. Ser Marlein had wasted no time after Varric had brought her the news, inviting Ser Dominic Arenberg and Comte Guillaume de Launcet to their meeting. Lord Arenberg was a kind middle aged man, and for some inexplicable reason Bethany blushed deep red when greeting him, which Riona attributed to too much spying on their neighbors, including their nocturnal activities.

The Comte was slightly older than the head of Arenberg family, looking to be in his early fifties. _Just like mother would have been_ , Riona could not help thinking. He was reasonably good looking, with kind, warm eyes and long brown hair tied on the back of his head in a tight ponytail. However, his Orlesian accent was simply dreadful, and Riona and Bethany both struggled not to break out in laughter whenever he opened his mouth to speak. _No, on second thought, I'm rather glad our mother ran off with Malcolm_ , Riona decided, looking at Bethany, reading the same sentiment in her eyes.

"Hawke, we have had time to think and plan while waiting for you," Marlein said, as the servant poured a glass of wine for Riona and Bethany. "This could still work to our advantage."

Riona blinked. "...does that mean you're willing to let me take your loved ones back to the Circle?"

"My daughters did not escape because they are being mistreated in the Circle," Ser Dominic Arenberg spoke up. "They simply saw a chance to enjoy freedom if only for a few hours or days. They are more than happy to return now."

"Young Edmund will do so as well," Marlein said. "We are keeping him secure at one of our holdings just outside Kirkwall. Just as precaution, I understand some of the templars have refused to accept surrender, instead killing the escaped mages, claiming they have been irreversibly corrupted."

"That's horrible!" Bethany gasped.

"But it is also a reality," Marlein added, before turning to Comte de Launcet. "Our relatives are secured and safe, however our friend Comte requires aid in an matter that you should be able to help with, Hawke."

"Yes? Do explain, Comte," Riona urged.

"It is my son, Emile," Comte de Launcet started his tale of sadness. Unfortunately, his Orlesian accent caught Riona off-guard just as she was taking a sip of the wine, and she started to cough violently, some of the wine coming out through her nose in undignified fashion.

"A thousand pardons," Riona managed weakly, embarrassed, once she had regained her ability to speak after Bethany had clapped her on the back for good while. "Please... continue."

"He returned home when I was not present," Comte explained. "My wife Dulci, she... she meant well, but she did something very unreasonable. Instead of keeping Emile at the estate, she gave him a sack of sovereigns, thinking he would use them to escape Kirkwall. Emile... does not always act with great wisdom, I'm afraid. He went straight to the Hanged Man and started to shower coins around the place, telling everyone how he is my son and also a powerful blood mage."

Riona and Bethany exchanged stares, sighing in unison. "I share your exasperation, trust me..." Comte said quickly. "But he is still my son. I want you to get to him before the templars do, as they undeniably will. Make sure he survives this mess and return him to the Circle."

"Very well, we'll get on it right away," Riona nodded. She knew very well that the Hanged Man was a place where templars did check now and then. Emile's time was running out fast, if it hadn't run out already.

"Just a moment," Ser Marlein stopped them, seeing as they were about to dash out. "I think we can spare a few minutes to allow me to explain our plan after the children have been returned to the Circle."

"Oh, right," Riona and Bethany both froze in their tracks, turning around.

"I plan to approach Meredith shortly after the situation is resolved," Marlein started to explain. "I will present her with the proof of support by other nobles that they approve of me as a candidate for the viscount's seat. She is likely to believe that due to what has occurred we are no longer allies, quite the opposite. That might persuade her to put in charge someone who appears to despise you."

"I like it so far," Riona nodded. "But how do I come into it all?"

"There is a ceremony to unveil the new viscount," Marlein said. "The nobles submit a sealed and signed envelope with the name of the one of their choosing. Meredith will think that it contains my name, but when she opens it before the crowd of gathered nobility, the letter will hold the name 'Riona Hawke'."

Riona felt herself shudder at the boldness of such trickery. "She will not like being played like that. What if… I don't know… what if she still refuses to speak my name..."

"She will have to," Marlein nodded with full conviction. "The entire nobility of Kirkwall will be gathered there, expecting the nomination of a viscount."

"I agree," Ser Dominic added. "She will be under immense pressure to name you. There will be no way around that for her."

"Well, I suppose she could kill us all for tricking her like that," Comte de Launcet added jokingly, even though no one was laughing. "But... no, Meredith isn't that far gone. She'll be reasonable, you'll see."

As Riona led Bethany outside and back to the Amell Estate, she only wished she could agree with the Comte's assessment of Meredith as 'reasonable'.


	71. Chapter 71

_9:35 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Emile de Launcet was potentially the ugliest man Riona had ever laid her eyes upon. In all likelihood, Emile's drunken stupor contributed to the image, making him appear especially sleazy, lecherous pair of eyes looking over them, the bald top of his egg shaped head shining like a warning beacon in the dim light of the Hanged Man's poorly renovated common room.

After the unpleasant events with Fenris and Tevinters, Riona had started to dislike the Hanged Man, even if she still saw Varric often, but now she wanted to quickly conclude her business with this drunken idiot and be on her way. "Emile de Launcet?" she asked, approaching the table. _No wonder templars have failed to notice him, he looks far too stupid to be a mage._

Emile squinted at her for a good while, and Riona started to get a very unpleasant feeling of being slowly undressed by those glassy eyes of the drunkard. "Whoa... are you... are you a mage?" he slurped. "Because... you just magickshed my breath away..."

Riona rolled her eyes. "That was pathetic. Clearly, you need more practice."

"Can I... can I practice on you?" Emile giggled at his own amazing wittiness. "Pref-... rably... in private..."

Merrill and Bethany were both laughing themselves close to tears as Varric groaned next to Riona. "Can I kill him yet?" he asked. "He's starting to hurt me."

"Round of drinksh for you?" Emile exclaimed magnanimously. "I'm Emile, as you know... and tonight... drinksh are on me..."

"Afraid I'll be bringing this drinking binge to a close, Emile," Riona said sternly. "The templars are looking for you. It's time to go back to the Gallows."

"Aw, man!" Emile pouted. "You're not... not going to kill me... are you? I'm not... really a blood mage, you know."

"I don't think you can even slice a loaf of bread, much less your palms," Riona said, sighing, as her friends started to laugh again.

"I just... started that rumor to appear dangeroush... and shuave," Emile confessed, looking pathetic. Which was easy to do, considering that he **was** pathetic.

"Is he for real?" Varric asked, looking a little stunned. "He pretended to be a blood mage to impress girls?"

"Hey... you don't know what it's like, alright!" Emile exclaimed defiantly. "I've been locked up in the Circle for twenty years, since I was shicsh."

"He was what?" Merrill wondered. "Was he sick?"

"No, I think he meant six," Bethany corrected the elf. "I can't say I remember him from my time with the Circle. Which seems like... a small mercy, really."

"I just wanted to live a little..." Emile started to weep, blowing his nose on his own sleeve. "I've never had a drink in my whole life... never schtood in the rain..." he turned to look at them hopefully. "Never kished a girl..."

"Did you... really escape the Circle just so you could kiss a girl?" Riona exclaimed in frustration, feeling one of those familiar headaches approaching.

"Well... more than just kiss, I guesh," Emile admitted.

"Trust me, there are more important things to worry about than dying a virgin," Riona shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, my sister would know about that," Bethany giggled behind her back, then appearing a little surprised that no one joined her in the laughter, missing Riona and Varric exchanging amused grins. "Oh, Ri, also consider this... if mother had married the Comte, Emile would have been our older brother. Fun thought, eh?"

Riona shuddered from that mental image. "...I'm so glad she chose to run away..."

"You're all s-sho b-beautiful..." Emile slurped, staring at Bethany and Merrill behind Riona. "Maybe... one of you can find... kindness in your hearts to..."

"The only kindness I can find in my heart is to haul you off to the templars without beating you senseless before that," Riona was starting to get a little frustrated about the antics of the drunk.

"Eww, the thought alone," Bethany shuddered. "I agree Ri, we've had our fun but let's wrap it up."

"About time..." Varric sighed. "Bianca was starting to get antsy..."

"Bianca... what a lovely name..." Emile blubbered as Riona roughly grabbed his shoulder and dragged him out of the chair, almost dropping him on the floor as he struggled to stay on his feet. "Maybe this Bianca would take pity on poor old Emile..."

"I would not hold out much hope for that," Varric said, poking Emile in the back with his crossbow, making the drunk apostate straighten up and start his unsteady march towards the doors. "Bianca has way too much class for you, friend..."

**~***~**

They waited a few weeks before proceeding with their plan. Meredith had eventually announced that the escaped mages had been rounded up; Anders told them otherwise, the four mages for whose benefit the whole event had been arranged were never recovered, but Meredith would not admit such to the public. Amongst those who had fled were names like Grace and Innley, who Anders identified as important Resolutionists, and Bethany went even further, linking these two names with the Tevinter contacts, making Riona wonder whether the escape was not staged to allow these mages access to the seals.

Ser Marlein Selbrech had made several appearances condemning the apparently too heavy handed approach with which Riona had handled the precious noble apostate offspring, trying to convince Meredith that she now viewed Riona as an enemy. Further talks with Meredith proved fruitful as well. Convinced by the support of the nobles and Marlein's conversion into a templar supporter, Meredith chose a date for a ceremony during which the new viscountess would be pronounced.

The preparations went ahead immediately, getting the Viscount's Keep in shape was no small task, the throne room hadn't seen any action since the ceremony to honor Riona as the Champion of Kirkwall. On the morning of the day of coronation, Riona was feeling sick from anxiety, struggling with some kind of unexplainable fear that her presence at the Keep would be a mistake, that she should not be near Meredith when she reads her name from the letter containing the name of the new viscount. Returning the apostates hadn't really mended her relationship with Meredith in the slightest, the Knight-Commander looking upon her as a 'poisonous serpent in their midst' as Fenris had once so eloquently put it.

On the other hand, she and Bethany were now a part of the Kirkwall nobility, and they had as much say in choosing the new viscount as any other noble, so their presence at the Keep would not be suspicious, it was more that their absence would cause more questions to be asked. Prince Sebastian and Ser Marlein had told them as much, assuring them that they worried over nothing and that the plan was guaranteed to work. Riona wasn't so sure, but still agreed. Marlein had done so much to see this to the end, they owed it to her to go through with it.

The appointed time came slowly and inescapably. Riona and Bethany put on some of their fanciest dresses and hurried over to an already crowded Viscount's Keep. The amount of templars on guard in the Keep seemed to have been tripled, while of the Kirkwall Guard there was little to see, an ominous sign if Riona had ever seen one. The throne room was packed with nobles and templars, looking with anticipation towards the pedestal at the top of the stairs.

"There you are, Hawke," suddenly Sebastian appeared at their side in his blindingly white lacquered whale armor. He reached out, taking her hand. "Come, follow me closer to the stairs, you don't want to fight through all these crowds when Meredith reads your name."

Riona swiftly removed her hand. "I will stay near the doors, if that's alright with you, please."

Sebastian smiled at her. "Still worrying, Hawke? I assure you no harm will befell you and your sister while under my protection."

 _How gallant, but ultimately foolish._ "You don't know Meredith, Sebastian. None of you do," she shook her head sadly. "You don't know what she is capable of."

"Hawke, she is still servant of the Maker and Elthina's right hand... she can't be the monster you sometimes make her to be," Sebastian looked at her ruefully. "She is erring by not appointing a new viscount, of course, but this will change shortly."

Riona just sighed, deciding not to argue, but insisting on staying close to the exit, not letting go of Bethany's hand, the closeness of her sister easing her worries just a little bit. Eventually, the last of the nobles arrived and two templars closed the doors to the throne room, remaining standing guard in front of them. A loud bell was rung somewhere in an alcove, and the hall immediately fell silent as Meredith appeared on the pedestal, in her customary battle garb of the Knight-Commander.

"Gentle folk of Kirkwall," Meredith started her speech, Riona having to admire the assuredness and clarity with which the Knight-Commander addressed the crowd. "Many of you have waited for this moment patiently... and some less patiently," a small, uneasy laughter echoed from the crowd. "I will agree with you that the time of waiting was longer than any of us would have liked, but it was done to ensure that a worthy candidate to succeed the late Viscount Dumar would be chosen."

"I am very happy to declare that the search for the new viscount of Kirkwall is now over. Chosen from your midst, by the majority of the nobility, it reassures me that this candidate will be able to serve the city while enjoying the backing of its people," Meredith continued, before turning to look at Ser Marlein Selbrech at the bottom of the stairs, a sealed scroll resting on a small golden plate in her hands. "And now, I would ask for an outstanding member of nobility to present me with their choice." With that, Ser Marlein walked up the stairs and passed the scroll to Meredith, the Knight-Commander bowing her head as she accepted it.

As Meredith slowly undid the seals on the scroll the throne room had fallen so silent that even by the exit they could hear the tiny noises of Meredith's fingers breaking the hardened wax seals. It seemed like the entire hall were holding their collective breath.

Meredith unfolded the scroll and opened her mouth to speak.

No words came, as the expression on her face slowly started to change from magnanimously permissive to infuriated and betrayed, all color seemed to be drained from her deathly pale visage.

"She's not going to say it," Riona repeated numbly, grasping Bethany's hand tightly. "She's not going to say it."

"She... she has to... surely..." Sebastian muttered next to them, now sounding far less reassured himself.

Color slowly started to return to Meredith's cheeks as she still held the paper before her, closing her mouth, then opening it again, this time to speak for real. "Gentle folk of Kirkwall," her voice now trembled heavily as she spoke. "I owe you all an apology. In my neglect, I have... underestimated how far this mage revolution is willing to go."

Marlein stepped closer to raise her voice in protest, but she never got a word off. "Their influence has extended into the ranks of nobility, corrupting some of our finest!" Meredith shouted. Everyone looked at the pedestal like stunned, as the Knight-Commander swiftly withdrew her sword. Riona felt like the world became a slow blur around her as she saw the sword glisten in the air.

Ser Marlein's severed head slowly rolled down the stairs, the same way as Dumar's more than a year ago, triggering screaming and panic amongst the nobles in the hall.

"Maker..." Sebastian gasped next to them, as Riona and Bethany started to slowly edge towards the doors.  

"People of Kirkwall!" Meredith's voice rose above the crowds. "I promise you one thing! While I still breathe, Kirkwall will never become another Ferelden! The mages will not rule over us, now and never! NEVER!"

"Let's get the heck out of here, Ri," Bethany whispered to her, Riona agreeing wholeheartedly.

"I should execute every traitor whose name is on this list!" Meredith screamed from the pedestal, looking down at the cowering nobles. "Ser Dominic Arenberg!"

"Mercy, Knight-Commander!" Ser Dominic dropped on his knees, whimpering. "I was mislead by Ser Marlein! I was led to believe I was signing for her! I renounce my support for this candidate!"

"Comte de Launcet!" Meredith shouted.

"I renounce as well!" Comte cowered on the floor. "My mind was clouded by the trickery of these mages! It is their fault and their alone!"

"I've seen enough," Riona said, turning around, as Meredith continued to call out the conspirators one by one. The templars at the doors seemed to be under orders not to let anyone pass, however, refusing to move out of the way. Thankfully, Sebastian came to their aid, roughly pushing the templars to the side, as Riona was very unwilling to use her magic at this time, possibly the worst imaginable moment for it.

They quickly ran outside, where Bethany gave Riona a desperate look. "Are they coming for us, do you think? Is it time to pack our bags and flee the city?"

"We should plan for such eventuality, I guess. I think we just drove Meredith over the edge," Riona nodded sadly. "Poor Marlein... I had a bad feeling, I tried to warn her..."

"Don't do anything hasty yet, Hawke sisters," Prince Sebastian said. "I will hurry to the Chantry and appeal to Elthina. The Grand Cleric will make Meredith see reason, I am sure of it. Wait for my return at your estate, and don't do anything rash."

"I suppose we can wait a little while..." Riona admitted. "We'll wait for your return, then. But we'll make ourselves ready for leaving in a hurry..."

**~***~**

Come the evening time, the Amell Estate stood dark and silent, appearing empty. From behind the cover of heavy drapes, however, several pairs of eyes still watched the street outside, looking out for a group of templars or perhaps some other disorganized crowd to approach the estate armed with pitchforks and torches. But as time went on and on, the streets remained silent and empty.

Riona and Bethany had prepared their backpacks for traveling, just in case, leaving them by the basement doors leading out in the Darktown. Merrill would come with them, even if she had added that she hoped they would not have to flee far, unwilling to abandon the eluvian completely. Varric claimed he would remain more useful by staying in the city to monitor the situation and send word to them when it was safe to return. Dangerous as Kirkwall was right now, Riona did not wish to give up on it easily.

The four of them were joined in waiting by Bodahn, Sandal and Aveline. Spot was there too, of course, constantly getting mixed up in the middle of the darkness and occasionally suffering from getting stepped on, responding to these offenses with menacing growls. She had sent Orana to stay with Gamlen and Charade, and while the young elf was reluctant to abandon her mistress, in the end Riona had managed to convince her. Bodahn and Sandal had refused to leave under any conditions, their loyalty heartwarming but occasionally exasperating.

"I wonder if things have calmed down by now," Riona finally said, having watched the streets for what felt like an eternity.

"I imagine the crowds have dispersed, the evening is late," Aveline replied next to her. "I fear for the Guard, now. Meredith will resume pushing again," she added with a heavy sigh.

"She wants the Guard to take orders from her, doesn't she," Riona said.

"You bet she does," Aveline's voice was full of anger and bitterness, which Riona could understand very well. Someone was trying to steal something that she had raised and nurtured for five years now. "She's trying to place her people within the Guard, also above me, and I don't know how long I can stall her. A few days ago she also came down on me for not handing over enough apostates to the Gallows."

"Are you supposed to do that?" Merrill wondered. "So you had to arrest me when we first met?"

"Yes, if I was a poor example of a guard, I would have to," Aveline replied. "Guards do not arrest mages simply for being mages. They arrest people for breaking the laws. Like picking flowers in the viscount's gardens."

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" Merrill exclaimed.

"Don't you worry Merrill, nobody is holding that against you," Bethany said gently. Moments later Riona heard her sister make a disgusted exclamation. "Eww! Spot! Bad dog!"

"...what on earth was that about?" Riona asked, dumbfounded.

"I, ah... was about to give Merrill a kiss, but that darned dog stuck his muzzle in the way. Eww!" Bethany explained, to great amusement of the others.

"Quiet!" Aveline suddenly exclaimed, alerting everyone. "Someone approaches!"

Riona squinted, looking outside and trying to see whether she could recognize the figure slowly moving closer to the entrance of the estate. "It's Sebastian," she finally said. The prince of Starkhaven was standing outside, looking at the estate with uncertainty, thinking it abandoned and it seemed he was about to leave again. "Darn it, I didn't think he wouldn't realize we were hiding!" Riona said, quickly running downstairs and to the front doors, opening them and softly calling out to Sebastian. He turned around, surprised, and quickly returned, slipping inside the foyer.

"We are being very stealthy, as you can see," Riona said, daring to light up a few candles in the windowless hall. "Did you speak with the Grand Cleric?"

"Yes... I did," Sebastian appeared a little shaken.

"And... what?" Riona immediately felt wary from the state Sebastian was in.

"She was concerned, as you can imagine. And she spoke with Meredith, as I asked her to."

"Does she agree that Meredith is out of control? Will she petition the Divine to remove her?" Riona asked hopefully.

"I... I'm afraid not," Sebastian admitted. "Meredith explained the way Marlein had tricked her... and the Grand Cleric was of opinion that both sides are to blame in this event. She blames you and the nobles for provoking Meredith, and she blames the Knight-Commander for overreacting."

"...so she will do nothing?" Riona gasped, then feeling strange calm pass over her. "Ah, but of course. I forgot we were talking about Elthina. Maker's wisdom. Let the children learn, and happily slaughter each other while learning."

"The Grand Cleric shows wisdom that should not be sneered at, Hawke," Sebastian gave her a reproachful stare. "You should at least be thankful that because of their talk Meredith has agreed to let the matter slide, so you can put the lights in your estate back on again."

"But we're still not getting a viscount," Riona stated. Sebastian shook his head in denial. "And what about you? Was Elthina angry about your involvement?"

"She was... slightly disappointed. She said I had meant well by thinking you would make a good viscount, Hawke," Sebastian admitted. "But Maker does not wish for mages to rule over us, and there is wisdom in that which I had forgotten. You struggle with temptations for power just because of who you are. To add more by placing you in the position of the viscount... we could lose you to demons, Hawke. I do not wish that."

"But I don't care about the power!" Riona exclaimed. "Why does no one believe me when I say that?"

"Then why agree to become the viscount in the first place?"

 _Because I wanted to piss off Meredith!_ she thought. "Because I believed I could do some common good for the people of Kirkwall," she said. _At least those two are not mutually exclusive._

"I believe you Hawke," Sebastian said kindly. "But I also still believe it is wiser not to tempt you more than necessary."

"It's probably best if we don't talk too much of these things, we are clearly of different opinion," Riona allowed herself a small smile. "At least we will be able to continue walking the streets of the city without having to fear for our lives. For that alone I thank you."

"Maker guard you, Hawke," Prince Sebastian Vael bowed to her before heading towards the doors. "I must return to the Chantry now. I have plenty of praying ahead of me. Best get in an early start."


	72. Chapter 72

_9:36 Dragon  
City of Denerim_

 __Ferelden was deep in mourning. The royal flags and banners flew at half mast as the tragic news spread across the land. Two and a half years since the last change of its leadership, Ferelden had seen many changes, controversial decisions, but they had been made easier to swallow as the recovery from the Blight and civil wars was swifter and more successful than many had hoped. But now, the widely loved Theirin line had come to an end with no successors left, much to great shock and disappointment to those who still remembered and loved Maric, Rowan and Cailan.

King Eamon Guerrin was dead.

The widely loved king had been cowardly poisoned, work by a fanatical zealot in the employ of the Chantry who had infiltrated the kitchen staff at the Royal Palace. The differences between the royal couple and the Grand Cleric had been well known across the land, splitting the public opinion in equally sized halves. But now, as the news of this deplorable act and the murderer's confession spilled out and spread with lightning speed, the people rallied behind their heartbroken queen, who had been left all alone to face the hungry pack of dogs conspiring to remove her from the throne.

The Chantry and its templar defenders now faced accusations and attacks almost daily. While such bold actions were still anathema to most of the human population, there was a growing belief that one could still remain faithful in the eyes of the Maker without needing Chantry to facilitate the contact with their god. Also, many of the younger Fereldans who were also more accepting of the inclusion of elves in their society, were experimenting with the worship of the Creators, sign of rebellion against the accepted norm.

It was one of Eamon's last decrees to allow open worshipping of the elven gods to every citizen of Ferelden. The Grand Cleric had been furious at the news. Everyone believed this act had outraged the fanatics so much that it cost Eamon his life. It stood to reason, such was the only logical conclusion, and there was also the confession of the murderer, given freely in front of many witnesses, the Chantry could not claim that the 'heretic' Queen had put the man through torture to get him say those damning words.

The Queen had appeared deeply affected by the tragic events, thanking everyone for their support in her last appearance at the funeral, then withdrawing from the eye of the public for a period of time until she came to terms with her terrible loss.

However, behind the closed doors and windows, in the quiet of the Royal Palace, the far-reaching scheming never ceased, not even during these dark days. There were now only two of them, Maythre and her ever loyal general, Ser Cauthrien, but together they had much to talk and much to plan.

"I did not think they would stand up for you this passionately," Cauthrien remarked, when she arrived as she did on every morning, to update the 'grieving' Queen with the latest situation on the streets. "But I doubt you have used your magic to enchant the entire population."

Maythre looked up from the desk she was sat at, writing something furiously on a piece of parchment. "No, that was simple manipulation, there was no magic necessary," she smiled thinly. "The people of this land are such strong believers in bloodlines. I still wonder if it was not a mistake that I did not conceive his child in time."

"They say that the Grey Wardens are infertile," Cauthrien remarked.

"Well, yes. But..." Maythre hesitated, a little uncharacteristically. "I don't know how the research I did in the Warden's Keep changed me. Perhaps... no, I do not want to risk a childbirth. So many of them go wrong, and with this... there could have been complications." Even five months after, the queen rarely spoke about her time in the Soldier's Peak.

"I feared that Eamon's death might have come too soon. But the reaction seems to only prove you right."

Maythre looked indifferent as she spoke. "He had taken all the hardest decisions that I needed him to make. From here on in, we can carry this thing through between the two of us. And lately, he had been expressing worries about the rumors of the Divine and possible Exalted Marches... no, it had to be done."

The general had often wondered if Maythre had truly felt nothing when she condemned her husband, the King, to his death. It was likely that she truly was so emotionless, and after the visit to the Warden's Keep, Maythre had grown even more ruthless, if such was even possible.

Cauthrien was aware how the years in the queen's employ had dulled her own emotions and concerns of morality. When Maythre had first explained her vision for Ferelden's future all those years ago, showing her the error of Loghain's ways, everything had made so much sense, that she could not have done anything else but to switch sides. Even as she later realized that many of her decisions in those early days had been influenced by Maythre's subtle exertion of blood magic upon her, the belief in their cause had been so strong by then that she could not fault the queen for what she had done to her. Cauthrien knew that she had gone too far, done things too terrible to recall. There was no other direction to go than to carry through with what they had started.

"About the Divine," Cauthrien resumed their talk. "I wanted to discuss that. My people report that her agent will arrive any day now."

"I see," Maythre replied, returning to her writing. "What else is known?"

"Nothing but her name. Cassandra Pentaghast," Cauthrien gave a deep sigh. "This is where I actually miss Zevran. None of my people are nearly as skilled at information gathering as he was. Or assassination."

Maythre shifted in her seat uncomfortably, and Cauthrien worried for a moment if she hadn't made a mistake in mentioning the elf. "His loss was unfortunate, I agree," the queen finally nodded slowly. "But... his sacrifice was not in vain." Cauthrien had never actually understood what Maythre meant by that, but asking for more details seemed unwise. She only knew that the queen had managed to use the old research of the blood mage Avernus to extend her lifespan, but the methods had likely been of the kind that made Cauthrien glad not to know more.

The entire event had almost cost the queen her own life, allowing her to survive only by a miracle. They had found her horse wandering near the side of the road to Denerim, Maythre hanging around its neck, barely conscious. The recovery had taken several months, and the queen appeared to have been forever changed by the events in the Keep, experiencing rapid mood swings and sudden inclination to occasional self-destructive behavior, adamantly refusing to talk about whatever had happened to Zevran, only saying that he was gone, never to return.

"Cauthrien, make sure that no harm comes to this agent of the Divine," Maythre spoke suddenly. "I want her to form as positive opinion of my rule as it is possible under the circumstances. I know the Grand Cleric will be whispering in her ear, but she is sent here to make her own conclusions. Her report will determine how quickly the Divine will turn against us, for undoubtedly she will."

"As you wish," Cauthrien nodded. "I understand. If she came to harm, the Grand Cleric could exploit it in the same way as we have exploited the King's death."

Maythre nodded. "That is exactly what I am thinking. And speaking of the Divine... I understand that Ferelden is not the only cause of concern for poor old dear Justinia."

"Whispers in the shadows speak of trouble brewing in Kirkwall," Cauthrien said. "Little is known so far... but apparently the Chantry is seriously concerned about the signs."

"Very fortuitous," Maythre smiled. "There, do you see what I meant with our actions here causing great ripples across the Thedas? Before the Divine realizes that she has to act against us, there will be rebellions rising everywhere. Let me tell you something, Cauthrien... we stand on the precipice of change..."

**~***~**

_9:36 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona sighed, looking around Varric's suite in the Hanged Man. The dirty ceiling screamed at her with depressive familiarity, as she by now could remember every little crack in it with her eyes closed. She wrapped herself tighter in the blanket and turned on her side and away from Varric, staring at the flames in the fireplace. _I... I love him, I truly do, but this is starting to drive me mad, this hiding, this boring routine, I... need things to change, to become different,_ she thought to herself, feeling like crying.

She felt Varric's hand on her shoulder, still gentle, comforting. "You alright, Riona?" he asked.

"Yes... yes, I'm fine," she replied quickly.

"Can we talk a little? There's... something on my mind that I have to deal with, and I will need your help," the dwarf said.

She turned back around to face Varric, mustering a smile. "You can ask me anything, you know that."

"You remember the mansion that Bartrand had hauled up in after his return to Kirkwall?" Varric asked.

 _Of course it's about work, always about work,_ Riona groaned inwardly. _Stupid me for thinking it might be something else!_ "Yes, what about it?"

"Well, I've been trying my best to sell it, after spending years to get it in a presentable state. No point in it standing empty, is there?"

"It seemed like a fairly solid building, once you cleaned it from the dozens of dead bodies and assorted gruesomeness," Riona said. "Do you have any interested buyers?"

"After years of searching, finally a minor noble from Rivain bought the place unseen. But now they're complaining... that the house is haunted."

Riona sighed. "Echoes of that blasted relic, perhaps? Darn, I guess I should have expected it was something very powerful from the madness it drove Bartrand to."

"That's what I'm thinking, too. They are reporting things like whispering from the walls, apparitions, objects moving and floating on their own..." Varric continued. "They're quite... displeased. You see, I might have neglected mentioning the mansion's colorful past to the new owners."

"Of course!" Riona exclaimed. "You did want to sell it, right? Good luck with that if you tell about the bloodbath that happened there just recently."

"So, you'll help, right? They're threatening to bring me before the seneschal and accuse me of fraud. Or... sick Antivan Crows on me. That would be... not good for business."

"I hear that unlike many assassin guilds, they are actually competent," Riona said.

"Unfortunately so!" Varric agreed. "Still, this probably requires an expertise in magic that I simply do not possess. Why don't we take Daisy and Sunshine with us and go on a little trip to the estate tomorrow?"

"Certainly," Riona nodded. "Three mages and their dwarf, just like old times."

"You know what... that would make a great title for a book," Varric looked like struck with an amazing idea. "Possibly a book for adult readers only!"

"Varric! No! Bad dwarf!" Riona exclaimed in reprimand, before proceeding with playful attempts to suffocate Varric with a pillow.

**~***~**

The estate formerly owned by Bartrand Tethras looked far more friendly and welcoming than during their previous visit, at least from the outside. The streets had darkened already and the house stood silent and empty, the new owners moving to a temporary residence in a nearby inn until Varric had dealt with the problems as promised.

Varric retrieved a bundle of keys given to him by the new owner and quickly opened the doors, leading the three mages behind him inside. The foyer and the kitchen looked tidy and mostly in order, even if some of the wine bottles on the shelves were shaking for no apparent reason.

"Feel anything?" Riona whispered to Bethany and Merrill.

"Something is here, faint, but I can feel it," Bethany answered after a moment of concentration. Merrill nodded in agreement, huddling closer to Bethany.

"Disturbances in the Veil are usually caused by something," Riona said. "Of course, until we find out by what, we won't be able to fix it."

"Let's move on then," Varric spoke, moving to the next room, immediately pressing his hands over his ears as he crossed the doorstep. "Ah! This infernal music, make it stop!"

Riona quickly followed, but then exchanged worried looks with the other mages. "I don't hear anything," she said, the house appearing completely silent to her and everyone except Varric.

Varric carefully removed his hands from his ears. "Huh?" he looked a little disturbed, before proceeding to the next room. "All quiet now." The door he was about to walk through suddenly shut close, almost colliding with Varric's nose. "Alright, I take that back."

"Look there, the other door opened just as that one snapped shut," Bethany pointed to the left where they could see a bedroom through the now open doors. "And is that..." she peered inside. "...a levitating chamber pot?"  

"I don't think it's supposed to do that," Merrill remarked.  

"Trust me, Merrill," Riona said, gently patting the elf's shoulder. "You definitely don't want a chamber pot to do that." Eventually the dangerous object settled down on the floor and they dared to proceed further.

"Where is that voice coming from..." Varric muttered quietly as they walked onwards.

"What voice?" Riona looked at him worriedly. She was not hearing anything, and nor were the two other mages.

"I wish I could hear it better... I can barely make out the words..." Varric said, making Riona feel as if the dwarf had neither noticed nor heard her beside him.

In the next corridor, a chair suddenly lifted from the ground and flew up to the ceiling, remaining placed there, upside down. "This is... no longer very funny," Merrill gasped, shuddering.

"We're getting closer... I can feel it..." Varric surged ahead, advancing forward with reckless haste. As the others tried hard to keep up with the dwarf, Varric ran into what appeared to be an old storage room. Several dwarven made cabinets with intricate carvings by Orzammar masters stood there, along with other pieces of dwarven furniture, paintings and statues.

"I didn't have time to move all of Bartrand's stuff out of here," Varric explained, seemingly no longer bothered by the voices in his head. "These are some of our old things from Orzammar. The new owners did not mind that I kept them in the mansion for the time being."

"Anything here that could be the cause for the haunting... or the voices you keep hearing?" Bethany asked.

Varric walked between the scattered piles of furniture and junk, thoughtful. "No... I don't think so. I dragged all this stuff here myself, there was nothing suspicious amongst it."

"Let's go back and try some other doors then?" Riona suggested, but was interrupted by Merrill's scream in the corridor. As they rushed back out, they just managed to catch a glimpse of what had scared the young elf, two ghostly shapes, one that of a young woman being chased by another, a hungry looking shade.

"It's got to be that idol Hawke!" Varric exclaimed, as Riona and Bethany helped Merrill back to her feet. "It's still in the house! Bartrand never got rid of it, I'm sure now! That's why I haven't been able to trace it to any buyer!"

"...let's not jump to conclusions just yet," Riona said, shaking her head.

The strange occurrences seemed to only grow in strength as they went further. In the library, dozens of scattered books suddenly took flight like awkward birds, eventually settling back in their proper places on the shelves. In the next room, Bethany only just managed to pull Riona aside as a heavy clay pot flew towards her, narrowly missing her head.

"Somehow I believe the source might be upstairs... where Bartrand died," Riona whispered, looking at the remains of the killer pot with a scowl.

"I'm starting to agree with you, Hawke," Varric said, urging them onwards. The way to the second floor forced them to cross a large hall at the bottom of the stairs, filled with levitating objects that under normal circumstances usually did not fly through the air, vases, pots, buckets of water, books, and more. As they reached the stairs and started to climb up, suddenly Riona heard a very deep, rumbling, almost like a growling sound.

"Tell me you heard that..." Varric said, almost pleadingly.

"Y-yes," Riona managed. "Although I wish I hadn't..."

"I didn't like the way it sounded..." Merrill was shivering like a leaf by now.

"Didn't like?" Varric managed an uneasy chuckle. "Daisy, on the scariness scale of one to ten, that was pretty much 'spare underpants time'..."

Fortunately the noise did not repeat itself as they climbed all the way upstairs and approached the small office in which Bartrand had killed so many before it had become the place of his own demise. Riona put her hand on the door handle and pressed it, swallowing hard as she braced herself for something terrible. However, the room inside was empty, tidy and orderly. It felt safe and she could not feel any tears in the Veil here.

"Now I don't understand anything," Bethany said, speaking for them all.

"What have we missed here-" Riona's words were suddenly interrupted by that horrible rumbling, growling noise downstairs, shaking the floor so hard that several books toppled out of the crammed shelves, scaring them even more.

"I wish that noise would stop," Merrill said, glaring at the direction of the downstairs hall.

"Yes, let's go tell them off for scaring us," Bethany tried a brave smile, together with Merrill leaving the room. "Listen, whoever y-... oh... oh my... Riona!" she suddenly shouted in a panicked voice.

Riona and Varric immediately charged back out to see the strangest of creatures standing in the hall below. It looked a lot like golem, but it had a vague, ethereal outline, and it was in that familiar color of dark red she remembered seeing somewhere... of yes, it was down in that abandoned ancient Thaig!

The golem-creature rumbled again, starting to glow. "Duck!" Riona shouted, as they all dropped on the floor, thousands of small rock projectiles piercing the air above them with tremendous force.

The golem was far too large to fit onto the stairway and get on the same level where they were hiding, but that did not make the following battle any less challenging. Time and time again it pelted them with the stone bullets, occasionally throwing a massive force boulder towards the banister they were hiding behind, crushing it and removing their protection from the incoming projectile shower. The strange creature had also called shades to its aid, and they nearly overwhelmed them on the small mezzanine, Bethany managing to slow their advance with frost spells, but paying heavy price for her courage, the golem's throw catching her on the side and knocking her against a wall and unconscious.

Eventually they golem had fallen to Riona and Merrill's magic, Bianca's bolts less successful at penetrating the ethereal rock creature. As Merrill helped Bethany gingerly back to her feet, Varric had already charged downstairs to examine the strange creature, Riona hot on his tail.

"I knew it!" Varric exclaimed, holding something up in his hand, a small dark shard which was all that had remained of the golem. "Bartrand kept at least something of the idol for himself! That sneaky bastard! Hawke, just think what we could do with this!" his eyes glowed strangely as he cradled the shard.

"We could get rid of it," Riona said, slowly approaching Varric. She didn't much care for the way he was suddenly acting. "As we should. Varric, you don't want to end up the same way Bartrand did, do you?"

Varric quickly put the shard away. "I'm not my brother, Hawke! Besides, this is just a small piece of the idol! It's harmless, I can handle it easily!"

"That small shard was still able to summon this... whatever was this thing," Riona pointed out. She circled around Varric, coming to stand between him and the exit. "Varric, be reasonable. Even this small piece carries great power within it. Don't be a fool!"

"I can't just throw away it like that! Five years of my life have gone into this!" Varric shouted at her. "This is my only chance to find out what really happened with Bartrand!"

"Very well, let's not destroy it," Riona said, as Bethany and Merrill quietly climbed down the stairs, wondering what was the reason for the commotion. "But I'm not going to trust you alone with it. I won't. Give it to me, and we'll find out the truth together."

"No!" Varric exclaimed, looking torn. "No, you just... you just want it for yourself... don't you?"

"Please, Varric... we'll ask Sandal to look at it... you know how good he is with these things... please, just give the shard to me..." Riona spoke, tears starting to well in her eyes from the fear of losing Varric to the same madness that had claimed Bartrand.

Varric made no move, hesitating. "Please..." she repeated, holding out her outstretched hand. "Give me the shard. I will not let you leave with it. Unless you put a bolt through my heart."

"Hawke... damn you..." Varric was fighting hard to shrug off whatever was affecting him. Finally he shuddered visibly, reaching to retrieve the shard and with a trembling hand placed it on Riona's palm. Once he had done that, he fell backwards on the floor, exhausted from the effort, his brow shining with perspiration.

"Well done, Varric," Riona said, feeling a strange... tingly sensation coming from the shard. It's power was undeniable. "I really don't know what this thing is..." she said as Merrill and Bethany gave her worried stares. "But we best get it to Sandal quickly. Now."


	73. Chapter 73

_9:36 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

It was a quiet summer morning at the Amell Estate. Riona had finally mustered the courage to finish off the historical novels that Aveline had brought her from Orlais, ignoring all whining efforts by Spot to drag her into playing with the bored mabari. Merrill was close nearby, working to move the impressively grown begonias into larger pots, the elf's hands all covered with black soil as she hovered over the plants.

This idyll was suddenly interrupted when Bethany charged into the estate, shouting aloud. "Ri! Come quick, First Enchanter Orsino is here, speaking to the crowds!"

Riona dropped the book on the table. "Isn't he confined to the Gallows as are all the other mages?"

"He should be, which makes this all the more worrying!" Bethany exclaimed in reply. "Now hurry up! Merrill, come with us!"

"But... the plants!" the elf gave one token protest, before wiping her hands somewhat clean and rushing after the Hawke sisters.

The scene outside was exactly what Bethany had briefly described. The entire square below the Viscount's Way was filled with people, nobles, merchants and commoners alike, listening to a grey robed elf, pacing animatedly on the stairs and addressing the crowd in an imploring tone. "I know you fear us mages," he spoke unwaveringly. "But the Knight-Commander uses this fear to take control of your city! She opposes every effort to replace Viscount Dumar, and you have seen the chaos of her reign."

"Look there, Ri!" Bethany suddenly grabbed her hand, pointing in the crowd. Someone was pushing through the masses of people, forcing them aside with great insistence. "Meredith!"

"Why do you allow for this?" Orsino continued. If he had seen Meredith, he did not show it.

The Knight-Commander pushed the last few spectators aside and all but ran up the stone steps, followed by a group of templars. She turned towards the crowd. "Return to your homes!" she ordered the gathered crowd. "This farce is over!"

"Don't listen to her!" Orsino opposed loudly, staring in their direction in the crowd. Riona quietly hoped that he would not notice them, but luck was rarely on her side these days. "There might be some that might disagree with you, Knight-Commander! Like the Champion of Kirkwall, for example!"

The crowd chanted approvingly, parting before her, even if Riona did not particularly wish to enter this debate. The image of Ser Marlein Selbrech's decapitation was still vivid in her mind.

"The Champion is also a mage, so of course she would take your side, Orsino," Meredith scowled at the First Enchanter. "But even she does not favor sedition. Do you, Champion?" she called out to Riona, who had no choice but to step up to the two verbal combatants.

"Sedition is such an ugly word, Knight-Commander," she said. "Is it still sedition if the message carries nothing but the truth?"

"Perhaps I should have used the word 'treason', then. It would be more appropriate for the First Enchanter's actions here," Meredith snapped angrily.

"I think the Champion's views would be appreciated, do you not agree good people?" the crowd cheered at Orsino and Riona. "Or do you fear what she has to say, Knight-Commander?"

"I fear nothing. But of course she would agree with your wild accusations," Meredith replied sternly. "The Champion has proven to be a mage sympathizer again and again." The Knight-Commander drew several cheers as well, though notably fewer.

"The First Enchanter blamed you for trying to take control of the city," Riona said. "This is not a wild accusation. The Viscount's seat is still empty, that is a fact."

"And you should know better than everyone why it is empty!" Meredith looked at her threateningly. "You tried to place yourself in that seat through lies and trickery! You have hardly helped me in selecting a ruler capable of succeeding where Dumar failed."

"And if a ruler that would suit your needs and purposes cannot be found?" Orsino challenged. "Will you rule Kirkwall forever?"

"If I must," Meredith replied. "I will not let this city burn to the ground."

"The duty of the templars has always been to protect the Chantry and the Circle. The duty of the nobility is to rule the city! I suggest you allow them do that!" the First Enchanter shouted.

"I am well aware of what my duty is, mage," Meredith snapped back.

"I have laid down my ambition to become the viscount," Riona said honestly. "But surely there are others amongst the nobility who are capable? You have been ruling Kirkwall for too long now."

"And yet I shall continue until such a time as the city is safe!"

"Do you see?" Orsino sighed, shrugging in defeat. "She is incapable of reason! She deflects all arguments!"

"I am allowing you more courtesy than you deserve, Orsino. I tolerate this preaching when you should be in the Gallows, confined to your office. Do not test my patience."

"I am the First Enchanter! To lock me up as a common prisoner is against every commandment of the Maker!" Orsino protested.

"Your measures have become more extreme over the past years, Meredith," Riona agreed. "And I know you have called for the Right of Annulment. You are going too far."

"So you think you could do better in my place, Hawke?" Meredith was growing more and more incensed, and Riona felt that perhaps this was a good time to take a deep breath and refrain from further inciting her dangerous opponent. Unfortunately, Meredith's next words fuelled Riona's own anger. "How well did you guard your own mother? Did she not die at a blood mage's hands?" the Knight-Commander asked.

Riona quickly peered at Bethany in the crowd, her sister looking at her with confusion. "Don't go there, I'm warning you," she snarled.

"Cold corpses speak louder than abstract freedoms, do they not?" Meredith smirked. "As long as that's true, Kirkwall will need its templars more than it needs a new ruler."

"I agree with that," Riona recovered to reply. "But there are no good arguments why Kirkwall can't have both." The crowd rallied to cheer at those words.

"We are going in circles," Meredith declared, incensed at the support Riona was receiving. "This discussion is pointless."

"Yes, because you refuse to listen to any argument that we put forth!" Orsino exclaimed in frustration. "When will you stop seeing evil at every corner?"

"When it's no longer there," Meredith's quick and pointed repartee draw huge cheers from her still numerous supporters.

"Nobody here wants a revolution, Meredith," Riona spoke. "But your refusal to a dialogue might yet still lead us there. Remember this, people of Kirkwall! On this day, we reached out to the Knight-Commander and offered her the chance of truce, but she refused to listen. Any blood that will be spilled after this will be on her hands."

"Face the truth, Meredith," Orsino turned towards the Knight-Commander, growing bolder from the support drawn from the crowd. "Your time has passed."

Meredith's eyes were spitting fire by now, as her hand came to rest on the hilt of her sword. "That is for me to decide!"

With the three of them locked in this volatile situation, there were sudden murmurs and hushed voices amongst the crowd as people slowly parted to allow someone passage  through towards the steps where the three combatants stood. With surprise, Riona noticed that it was Elthina, followed by Sebastian and several Chantry sisters.

"My, my," the Grand Cleric shook her head like a patronizing parent. "Such a terrible commotion." _What an inappropriate tone to use,_ Riona thought. _Insultingly reducing our arguments to the bickering of ignorant children._

Meredith immediately walked up to Elthina's side. "This mage incites a rebellion, Your Grace," she pointed at Orsino. "I am dealing with the matter."

"Ah yes, Orsino... so frustrated," Elthina looked condescendingly at the First Enchanter. "Do you think this is truly wise?"

"I... no Your Grace," Orsino finally admitted, unable to publically disobey the Grand Cleric.

"Of course not," Elthina smiled, before turning to the templars that had arrived with Meredith. "Young men, would you show the First Enchanter back to the Circle? Gently if you please."

"Your Grace!" Meredith protested as the templars slowly led Orsino away. "He should be clapped in irons. Made an example of!"

"That's enough, Meredith. This demeans us all, surely you can see that?" Elthina reprimanded her Knight-Commander. "Go back to the Gallows and calm down, like a good girl." _What are you doing, old woman, talking to her like that?_ Riona barely held herself back from shouting, looking at the twitch in Meredith's face. _You are not calming her down, you are only stoking her anger and making this worse!_

As Meredith swiftly turned and stomped off to catch up with her templars, Elthina walked up to Riona and looked at her with gratitude. "You have my thanks for stepping in, Champion. If you had not..." she paused, shaking her head.

"This is only the beginning," Riona said. "We didn't ease any tensions here today, if anything, we have made everything even worse."

"I suppose that is sadly true..." Elthina admitted, turning towards the crowd of people, still milling about uncertainly. "Gentle people of Kirkwall, return to your homes, I implore you. This will not be solved today." The crowds slowly started to disperse and Elthina turned back to Riona. "And now I must attend to the Gallows. They will see reason, if the Maker wills it."

 _Of course. The Maker's wisdom. Let's wait for it to come over Meredith and placate her bloodthirstiness_ , Riona sighed inwardly.

"Thank you again, Champion," Elthina said again, turning to leave, Sebastian quickly greeting Riona and then following the Grand Cleric, as Bethany and Merrill ran up to Riona.

"Nice speech, sister, but... I'm more interested in what Meredith said there..." Bethany said, still looking a little dumbstruck.

"Yes, I... I owe you an explanation... and an apology..." Riona admitted with sadness. "Let's go back to the estate and I will explain everything..."

**~***~**

A few days later after the altercation between herself, Orsino and Meredith, Riona received a letter with the first set of consequences from speaking up against the Knight-Commander.

 _Champion Hawke,_

 _As a courtesy for your past service, be aware that I have received complaints about your frequent companion, Guard-Captain Aveline Vallen. She is accused of coddling her men and weakening law enforcement in this crucial time. In the absence of a viscount, I am called to vacate her position and assume her authority. Unless these accusations are swiftly disproved, the Guard will have a new Captain within three days._

 _Knight-Captain Cullen_

"Going after my friends now, are you?" Riona snarled, having read the letter.

"I don't think Aveline is capable of actually coddling anyone, even Donnic," Bethany said, rolling her eyes. She had been predictably devastated after hearing the truth about mother's death, but unable to feel angry at Riona, feeling too sorry for her sister, realizing how it must have felt to look at Leandra in that monstrous, defiled state. In fact, Bethany had quietly agreed that on this occasion, she would have preferred not to know the truth.

"That's probably the worst possible reason one could use to remove Aveline. Excessive brutality and emotional crippling of the new recruits, that I could believe," Varric snickered. He was lounging in a chair in the drawing room, Bianca propped against the side of the chair, glistening with dark metallic sheen courtesy of Sandal's new enchantment using the idol shard they had retrieved. Riona was surprised that Varric had allowed Sandal to tamper with his beloved crossbow, but the results had been impressive. Hearing Sandal say that he knew exactly what to do with the idol shard hadn't been exactly comforting, but his enchantments had never backfired so far, so Riona chose to believe Sandal's poorly worded assurances.

"How to gather such evidence, though?" Riona wondered. "I can't just walk up to Aveline and ask if she's coddling her guards."

"It is likely that her reply won't be something that you can repeat to Cullen," Bethany said.

"A punch in the face is also likely," Varric added, making everyone laugh.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Merrill exclaimed from a deep corner of the room. "Why don't you take Cullen to look at some of the guards working Lowtown and make him see they aren't really being coddled?" Everyone was staring at Merrill with their mouths hanging wide open in surprise. "Oh..." the elf blushed deep red. "Stupid idea again. Sorry, ignore me..."

"No, no!" Riona exclaimed. "It's a brilliant idea, Merrill! I could kiss you... uh, but I'll let Bethany do that." Her sister grinned broadly at that, not hesitating to act on that invitation.

"That does sound like the only reasonable option, Hawke," Varric agreed. "The templars would likely dismiss any evidence you submit, unless they are made to see with their own eyes."

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do..." Riona mused. "I'll go make a copy of the guard roster... then I'll go show it to Cullen in the Gallows and let him choose the patrol to inspect, this way he won't suspect that we have arranged for something."

"Good idea, sister," Bethany said, still hugging a happy looking Merrill. "Will you tell Aveline what we're doing?"

"No, I don't think I should... if she's involved, Cullen might again question whether this all isn't simply staged for his benefit."

"Can we go with you later in the evening?" Merrill asked, then giving Bethany a worried look. "We didn't have anything planned... that I might have forgotten about?"

"No, you big silly," Bethany leaned closer and kissed her lover tenderly. "Only the same thing we have planned every other evening..."

"Pfew!" Varric exclaimed, wiping imaginary perspiration off his forehead. "Getting so many ideas for the next chapter of the best selling 'Three Mages and Their Dwarf' serial here!"

**~***~**

Riona was very pleased that Cullen had eventually agreed to her idea. Copying the guard roster without rousing suspicion had been difficult, but it was still easier than getting a hold of the Knight-Captain. Her access to the Gallows had been denied by now, but at least the templar at the gate was willing to go and search for Cullen, who responded to her summons immediately.

In the end, Cullen had chosen a night patrol in the Docks to spy upon. It was led by Aveline's husband, Donnic, and the Knight-Captain agreed that if Aveline was going to coddle someone it would most likely be her own husband. So, at the appointed time of midnight, Riona led Bethany, Merrill and Varric to a meeting with Cullen at the large statue to Knight-Commander Meredith down at the Docks.

As they proceeded to circle around the district, trying to pick up Donnic's trail, Riona asked Cullen the question that had been bothering her the entire time since receiving his letter. "Knight-Captain," she started, "where did these rumors about Aveline originate from?"

"I will tell you if what I see tonight satisfies me," Cullen replied curtly, as they continued walking. Soon enough Varric, scouting ahead, raised his hand to alert them.

"I see trouble!" the dwarf whispered harshly. "Coterie robbing a warehouse."

"And the guards?" Cullen demanded.

"See for yourself, Knight-Captain," Varric stepped aside, letting Cullen pass by. The templar did not hesitate to approach the scene of a heated brawl, rest of them following closely.

They arrived to see three heavily pressed guards bravely fighting for their lives against the Coterie rogues who outnumbered the lawmen three to one. One of the guards blew a whistle, trying to call for aid, before going down after a blow with a mace had connected with his head. The remaining guards started to back off slowly, trying to pull their injured friend with them.

"I've seen enough," Cullen snarled, withdrawing his sword and wading into the battle. Riona and the others followed and within a few moments the Coterie were scattered, sole survivor of the assault jumping over the low fence into water down at the docks, but never swimming up, too weakened from his injuries.

After the battle, Bethany immediately went to help the injured guard, while Lieutenant Donnic addressed them gratefully, surprised but happy for their appearance. "Serah Hawke!" he bowed to Riona. "Or is it always 'Champion' now? You're too much of a chameleon, my friend."

"You seemed to be a little over your heads there," Riona remarked. "Aveline would be worried if she'd know you were so reckless."

"It is true, we did not expect quite as many of them, but I think we would have been just fine," Donnic replied proudly.

"A routine assignment?" Cullen asked, sounding impressed.

"Not quite... result of the work over several weeks of tracking this particular group," Donnic explained. "Tonight was the culmination of those efforts. A good night, rewarding."

"You have been patrolling the Docks at night for several weeks? How are your assignments organized?" Cullen pressed on with his questions.

Donnic stared at Riona uncertainly. "It's alright, Donnic. This can only help Aveline,  you have my word."

"Selecting this route was my choice," Donnic explained. "Once my investigation had started, I felt it was up to me to conclude it. Other guards choose their assignments similarly. Only the lightest Hightown patrols get rotated, not chosen."

"I see," Cullen said, turning back to Riona. "I must agree, I see nothing here that would indicate coddling of the guards or weakening the law enforcement."

"What is this nonsense..." Donnic started to speak, but Riona interrupted him by raising her hand.

"It is fine, Donnic. There is nothing to worry about anymore. You may continue your patrol."

"Very well, Serah Hawke," Donnic looked at her a little uncertainly, before together with the other guard they led their injured colleague back towards the barracks.

"This should give Guard-Captain a few months of easier breathing," Cullen remarked, looking a little displeased about having to deal with this whole mess. "Sooner or later Meredith will try again, of course."

"We'll take those few months of peace, I think," Riona managed a small smile. "So, tell us about the informant then. You promised."

"There isn't too much to tell, I'm afraid," Cullen admitted. "Only that the rumors and complaints about the Guard-Captain usually originate from Lowtown."

"I can't imagine that's helpful!" Merrill exclaimed. "Lowtown is huge and everyone there spreads rumors and gossip!"

"A member of the guard was mentioned in connection with the source," Cullen finally gave in. "Lieutenant Brennan, I believe. Now, with our business concluded, I must return to the Gallows and disappoint Knight-Commander Meredith. I am so not looking forward to that."

As Riona absentmindedly waved farewells to Cullen, her thoughts were already elsewhere. _Brennan? But she has always supported Aveline from the very start! It can't be her! It doesn't make sense!_

"Do we go and meet with Brennan right away?" Varric asked. "Or do you want to bring in Aveline now. It would be amusing to watch her chew out her insubordinate underlings."

Riona withdrew the copy of the roster and looked at it. "Nah, no point, Brennan is off duty until next morning. And yes... I think Aveline should be there. She will want to look Brennan in the eyes when the lieutenant tries to explain herself..."

**~***~**

As the three mages returned home late that night, they were surprised to find that Bodahn was still up, awaiting them. "A messenger brought you this," the dwarf said, passing Riona yet another letter, making her instantly horrified. The irrational fear of letters was returning with aplomb.

She took the letter from Bodahn, bid the dwarf goodnight and went upstairs, Bethany and Merrill following her, part of their customary evening ritual, sitting with their backs against the side of the bed, idly playing fetch with Spot as Riona started to read the letter aloud.

 _Champion Hawke,_

 _It took great courage the other day for you to speak openly against our Knight-Commander. You have my support in any actions you might take. I hope I have yours as well, for there is a situation in the Circle I was hoping you could assist me with._

 _I regret we can no longer meet in person, after my performance in Hightown I have been confined to my cell, so allow me to outline the nature of the aid I require. You are no doubt aware of the recent events in the Gallows that allowed several mages to escape, and they have since not been tracked. Their actions outside the walls of the Gallows are becoming a concern not only for the templars, but also for all those honest mages who wish to secure public support._

 _If they could be apprehended and returned to the Gallows, it would improve our position greatly. Meredith is currently using them as an example to justify the Right of Annulment, and it is in all our interests to avoid it coming to pass._

 _The names of the four missing and suspected blood mages are: Bancroft, Franke, Innley and Grace._

"Maker... that madwoman!" Bethany exclaimed. "And we have to hunt them down? Ri, I'm pretty sure these four are members of that frightening group that are dealing with the Tevinter magisters."

"Risky, but it is true that they might be sabotaging what little good opinion the people of Kirkwall still hold about mages," Riona said thoughtfully.

"Who's the letter from?" Merrill asked, yawning, too tired to concentrate.

" _Sincerely, your friend,  
O_", Riona read.

"It's Orsino, you silly," Bethany chuckled, gently patting Merrill.

"This... cannot be..." Riona let out a strangled sob, feeling her insides twist in a morbid realization. "Maker... don't let this be..." she slowly crawled to the little cabinet next to her bed, starting to sort through the shelves with trembling hands.

"What's wrong Ri?" Bethany rose immediately, running to her side, worried.

"Where is it... where did I put it..." Riona was going through a stack of letters, watching them fall from her suddenly clumsy fingers. "There..." she finally saw the smudged note, found deep under one Lowtown foundry. Riona put the letters next to each other, the horrible truth dawning on her immediately.

 _My dear friend,_

 _I have obtained the books you requested. I'll leave them at our usual hiding spot. Please collect them as soon as possible. I would hate to see them in the wrong hands!_

 _Your last letter was fascinating! You have proven me wrong, once again, by doing the impossible. I shouldn't have doubted your resolve, and I hope you will keep me apprised of further progress._

 _Your friend and colleague,  
O_

The two letters had clearly been written by one and the same person.

First Enchanter Orsino, the trustworthy defender of all honest and decent mages, their last reliable ally... had supported necromantic research of a blood mage that had led to the death of their mother.

Riona let the letters topple to the floor, watching as Bethany picked them up, seeing her sister's eyes widen in realization. "Today is the day," Riona said in an empty voice. "Today is the day when my hopes for our kind have been finally put to rest..."


	74. Chapter 74

_9:36 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

The following night, none of them slept particularly well. Orsino's betrayal cut very deep, especially for Bethany, who had developed great fondness for the elderly elf during her stay at the Gallows. They both struggled to believe and accept the truth, but the evidence was irrefutable. Orsino had been friends with Quentin, supporting his research for whatever nefarious purposes. This alone made them doubt his motives when opposing Knight-Commander Meredith. Was he truly concerned for the greater good of all mages? Or was he corrupted already and simply used the others as means to acquire power for himself?

Bethany agreed that they would need to do something about Orsino, they could not allow it to simply slip by them, but the elf was under Meredith's watchful gaze for now, they could not get near him in the Gallows. Presenting the letters to Meredith would likely lead to swift execution of the First Enchanter, and possibly force the Knight-Commander to instantly implement the Right of Annulment. Riona did not want to see that coming to pass. She wanted to confront Orsino about the matter herself, together with Bethany.

Still, they had several other more immediate issues to attend to, the origin of the complaints about Aveline and the hunt for the four missing blood mages, who reportedly were constantly attacking and harassing templars and their supporters outside the Gallows. They were providing Meredith with the perfect ammunition to use against other mages and their sympathizers, so Riona agreed that despite what they had learned of Orsino, they still wanted to do what he had asked.

First though, they made the trip to the Viscount's Keep and brought Aveline up to date with the latest events. Their friend had not been happy to say the least, even if she had to eventually admit that Riona's actions up to this point had been logical and infallible. At the mention of Lieutenant Brennan as the source of the rumors, Aveline looked like she was about to start spitting fire and lightning, running out of the barracks in such hurry that the rest of them could barely keep up the pace.

They caught up with Brennan in the Lowtown market as the plucky blonde was busy inspecting the wares of some shady Antivan merchant, searching for any smuggled goods. The lieutenant barely had the time to notice them and offer a smile in greeting, when Aveline immediately shouted at her. "Lieutenant Brennan!" she looked close to manhandling the unfortunate fearful looking lieutenant.

"Captain?!" Brennan backed away slightly, offering a hesitant salute. "How can I..."

"Why do I have to hear about unrest in this district from the templars?" Aveline yelled, making everyone in the market square stare at them. "And yet you have nothing to report? Explain yourself, lieutenant!"

"I... it's... Captain Jeven," Brennan finally admitted, lowering her head. "I did not report his return because... I'm ashamed for him. He's trying to rile the guards against you, but none of us will follow. You lead much better than he ever did."

"Jeven, Jeven... the captain who preceded you?" Riona finally remembered. "The one we removed from the office?"

"Yes, in an operation you nearly fumbled!" Aveline snapped at Riona, making her almost jump back a few paces. She had hoped that Aveline had forgotten about her mistake that time, even if she understood that her friend didn't truly blame her for it after all these years, and this outburst was simply result of the pressure she was under.

"Jeven was well liked by some, but not once the truth was known," Brennan said. "And those who supported his corrupt ways were removed from the guard shortly after. He deludes himself by believing he still possesses influence."

"We should deal with the man before this spreads," Riona said.

"The guards will not follow him, so he found others. Militia and other rabble, mostly anti-Fereldan," Brennan explained.

"After all these years, someone still has the time to be anti-Fereldan?" Riona blinked, unable to believe the extent of such hate-mongering. "Are these people insane? There isn't something else for them to hate?"

"These are the same scum that started the scuffles with the qunari. But the horn-heads have left, so they needed someone else on whom to vent their frustrations... and along came Jeven," Brennan said, passing a smudged manifesto to Aveline. "There's a rally starting soon in Darktown."

Aveline read the manifesto. "Against 'the tyranny of the guard and foreign influence in Kirkwall'?" she stared hard at Brennan.

The lieutenant lowered her head. "I'm sorry Captain," she said quietly.

"To the barracks with you, Brennan," Aveline ordered. "We will deal with your failure to report later." The lieutenant all but ran back towards the Keep. Aveline turned to Riona and the others. "I expected many things, but Jeven? After all these years, he hasn't been able to let go?"

"It sounds rather pathetic," Riona agreed.

"Don't you want more of your guards with us?" Bethany asked. "Rally usually means a number of people... I don't know, greater than a dozen?"

"Unless we are talking about hundreds, we can handle these cowardly scum," Aveline said harshly, starting to walk towards the Darktown entrances. "And I can hardly believe Jeven has the charisma to inspire hundreds..."

**~***~**

Soon enough, Aveline's prediction proved right. In a dark corner of the Undercity, former Captain Jeven was standing on an old overturned wooden box, preaching animatedly to a dozen or little more scruffy looking men. Riona had to agree with Brennan's summary, they looked exactly the type that Petrice had manipulated into inciting riots against the qunari, and now Jeven wanted to use them for a similar purpose. Fortunately, Jeven did not have the kind of protection that Petrice enjoyed. He was nobody, a former captain of the guard who had spent years in prison, nurturing his hatred towards those who had exposed him.

"Too long, brave Kirkwall!" Jeven spoke to the crowd. "You did not throw off all your shackles only to fall under Fereldan influence! Leaderless, displaced! Alien hands on the most basic authority! Foreign elite bleeding you!"

Riona looked at Aveline, uncertain. "Not too many of them. Do you-"

But Aveline was already on her way, storming through the gathered sycophants and towards Jeven, Riona and the others immediately following. "Jeven!" she shouted at her corrupt predecessor. "You disgrace yourself... again!"

If Jeven was surprised or frightened, he did not show it. "The Fereldan with the Orlesian name! Is there anyone else who so embodies how far this city has fallen?"

"I don't suppose you have told your new friends how you sacrificed your own men? How you alone disgraced your name? The crime you were imprisoned for?" Aveline pressed, walking up to Jeven's soapbox.

"Bitch!" Jeven cursed. "You took everything from me! But I will not be left with nothing again!" with that he drew his twin daggers and lunged at Aveline.

The acting Guard-Captain dodged easily and smacked Jeven hard with her shield. "This time I will leave you with even less," Aveline snarled, starting to press the off-balanced Jeven. "This time I will not leave you even with your life."

"To my aid!" Jeven shouted to his 'loyal' followers. Many had been slow to go for their weapons, but now they reacted to their leader's command... until they noticed Riona, Bethany, Merrill and Varric storm the scene to help Aveline.

"You might want to reconsider whether this old fool and his misplaced message of hatred is worth dying for," Riona said loudly, making sure everyone present recognized her. Whispers of 'Maker, it's the Champion!' and 'That's it, I'm getting out of here' could be heard around them, as most of Jeven's men quickly fled the scene, those remaining not lasting any meaningful amount of time. Jeven himself fought like a man possessed, driven by his intense hatred, and it took Aveline a good while to finally disarm the former captain and then run her sword through the man's chest, delivering a fatal strike.

Aveline had to sit down to rest afterwards, bleeding heavily from many small cuts, gladly accepting a healing potion from Riona and a curative spell from Bethany. "That old fool..." Aveline said quietly, looking at Jeven's corpse. "Was this the best he could decide to do with his freedom, his new life? I will never understand his kind... never..."

"People throw their lives away for ridiculous reasons all the time," Riona said, sitting down next to Aveline. "Stupidity can't be cured, I'm afraid."

Aveline raised her bloodied sword. "Only by the blade, it seems," she said darkly, before slowly getting up. "Thank you all for your help. I don't think we will hear more from them, without Jeven they will disperse. Meredith and the templars will keep pushing... but I will deal with them when that time comes. For now, I must return to the barracks and speak to my guards and let them know what has happened."

"Good luck, Aveline," Bethany said, giving their friend a reassuring smile.

"They'll rally behind you again, I'm sure of it," Riona agreed. "And come visit us later in the evening at the estate. After all this, you need a little downtime with your friends, we'll make you forget the job for a few hours at least."

"That... does sound tempting right now," Aveline admitted, squeezing Riona's shoulder affectionately. "It's a deal then. I'll see you in the evening."

**~***~**

After Aveline had returned to the Keep, the others were in no hurry to leave Darktown, wandering around somewhat aimlessly and chatting amongst themselves. With Aveline's problems seemingly solved, Riona felt she needed to concentrate on tracking down those escaped blood mages, but no immediate ideas came to her mind. She was sure she would recognize Grace, and Bethany had drawn a very good likeness of Innley, but of Bancroft and Franke they did not know anything at all.

It was while walking the tunnels of Darktown that she suddenly realized something. "Anders! Anders might know more about those mages, don't you think?" she exclaimed.

"I don't think he would be involved with that bunch, you know how he detests blood mages," Bethany said. She reached out and took Merrill's hand in hers. "But perhaps he can ask his friends in the mage underground to sniff out something?"

"I talked to Blondie a few days ago," Varric admitted. "Pressed the craziest stories out of him. Blackmarsh! Whoever willingly goes to a place named like that? Anyway... he said he'll be in his clinic, the templars have pulled out of Darktown, it seems."

"So let's pay him a visit," Riona said, setting a course through the chokedamp filled passages towards the Undercity clinic. "What if Anders can't help, what other options do we have left, other than overturning the whole of Kirkwall and its vicinity ourselves?"

"The guards?" Merrill ventured.

"They're not all that good at tracking mages, are they?" Bethany replied, shaking her head. "But sure, we can mention it to Aveline later. Worth a try."

"I'll keep an eye out as well," Varric nodded. "Don't expect much success, my interests usually don't involve crossing mages."

"Of course, you are a perfectly honest businessman and a storyteller," Riona said, grinning at the dwarf. "What about the Coterie? Think I could still pull a favor with Athenril?"

"Want me to arrange a meeting with her?" Varric asked. Riona only nodded in reply as they finally arrived at the clinic. The doors were closed and everything seemed quiet inside, but Anders was quick to answer the knock on the doors. He looked a little surprised to see Riona and the others, but still welcomed them inside without any hesitation. There were books scattered across the operating tables and various other flat surfaces, as apparently they had interrupted Anders in the middle of some very serious research.

After a round of polite greetings, Riona got straight to the business, explaining the nature of her request to Anders. "I am not familiar with any of those mages, except the woman you sent to the Circle yourself," the Warden's reply crushed her hopes quickly. "But it is very likely that someone amongst the mage underground will know, I need only to ask."

"That's... vaguely hopeful," Riona remarked, remembering how long it had taken them to come up with the plan to rescue Bethany.

"It's better than nothing," her sister smiled. "Thank you, Anders."

Anders managed a smile of his own. "Could I... ask for your help in return?" he asked hesitantly.

Riona and Varric exchanged knowing glances, Riona unable to stop herself from chuckling. "A favor for a favor, I guess I can't object to that," she said.

"Go ahead Blondie, don't look so nervous. Or constipated, I can't make out which of your kicked puppy stares mean what," Varric laughed good naturedly.

Anders looked at Riona grimly. "I'm going to try something, and I want you all to be part of it," he said. "I have been thinking a lot about what you've been saying to me all these years. What I did with Justice was unnatural. It was a mistake, it should never have happened."

"Sounds like... you are prepared to do something about it?" Riona guessed.

"These books," Bethany said, taking one of them and looking at the strange symbols in it. "Have you been researching something?"

"That looks like Arcanum to me," Merrill said, peering over Bethany's shoulder. "Tomes written by the Tevinter magisters."

"Yes... I have been studying them for years now, trying to find ways to reverse the spirit possession," Anders admitted.

"But you said it was impossible?" Riona spoke up. "You were so certain Justice could not be separated from you without destroying both of you?"

"That was before I had stumbled upon these books... yes, they are of Tevinter origin and yes, I remember what I said about you studying Tevinter lore... I was wrong to judge."

"Apology accepted," Bethany smiled. "So, you have found a way?"

"Yes. I believe I have a formula for a potion that can separate me from Justice. Without killing either of us."

"But that's wonderful!" Bethany exclaimed. Merrill's expression looked less cheerful, so Bethany quickly dampened her enthusiasm.

"I have gathered most of what I need for this potion, but there are still some more outlandish ingredients that I was hoping you would help me collect," Anders spoke. "A powder the Tevinters call 'sela petrae' and a small amount of drakestone."

"Right, drakestone and sela petrae... I'm pretty certain I at least know what the drakestone is and looks like..." Riona mused, thoughtfully tapping a finger against her chin. "But where to get the deposits... I'm guessing in some mines?"

"Try the Bone Pit outside the city," Anders suggested. "The old Tevinter mine, Maharian Quarry. It was recently cleared of dragonling infestation, so it sounds promising."

"Also, sounds dangerous!" Riona said. "What of this other thing?"

"Sela petrae is a crystal that forms from concentrated manure and urine," Anders explained matter-of-factly.

"Eww!" Bethany exclaimed. "Can't you just buy it or something?"

"I would if anyone were selling it. It's not exactly in demand by the local mages," Anders shrugged. "I suggest you search the sewers. There's an entrance not far from here in Darktown."

"I don't think this is really fair, I'm asking you to just poke around for some information, diving into the sewers and scraping shit from its walls hardly seems adequate in return," Riona protested. "Besides, you're asking me to do two things! You're only doing one thing!"

Anders sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration. "I suppose I could traverse the sewers myself..." he finally admitted, looking deeply pained.

"You could just not empty your chamber pot for a few months, you know," Riona remarked.

"Blondie, why did you empty it in the first place if you knew you'll need its contents for ingredients?" Varric added with a grin.

"Who says I have emptied it?" Anders glared at them, not impressed by their antics.

"Eww!" Merrill exclaimed. "Thanks for telling us!"

"Seriously though, Anders... we'll get you the drakestone, and I hope you'll be happy with that alone," Riona said, looking at him, putting the merriment aside for the time being.

"Fine, fine!" the Warden spoke impatiently. "I'll get the sela petrae myself, it's not a big deal. Drakestone will be enough, yes."

"Alright then," Riona said, turning to leave. "We'll make a nice, relaxed trip out of town and bring you back all the drakestone you need. Don't you worry!"

"Hey Ri, maybe we can wrangle Aveline into coming with us?" Bethany asked hopefully, coming to walk next to her as they departed the clinic. "It's been ages since she's been on an out-of-Kirkwall adventure with us!"

"We can certainly try... maybe I can make her see that a little break would do her good. I mean, she could disappear for two months in Orlais. What's an escape of few hours from the barracks in comparison to that, eh?" Riona said.

"Indeed," Bethany said, looking pleased. "I can't believe Anders is going to be normal again... well, as normal as any mage can be I guess, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, it's just wonderful," Merrill echoed from behind them, not sounding quite as pleased.

"Daisy here doesn't seem to be all that excited," Varric noted.

"What's wrong, Merrill?" Riona asked, wondering for the reasons of the elf's reaction.

Merrill sighed. "It's just... I could at least throw Justice back in his face when he was ranting to me about my blood magic. When he'll be normal... I won't have anything to defend myself with against him."

"Do you still care what he thinks?" Bethany asked, looking a little exasperated. "He almost killed me in his madness, remember? I am hardly going to jump into his arms just because he separates himself from Justice. Do you understand that?"

"Y-yes," Merrill said quietly, looking sad and reprimanded.

Riona shook her head. "I'm starting to think this little trip outside the city will do us all a lot of good... a pleasant stroll to some picturesque abandoned mines... what could possibly go wrong?"

**~***~**

"Ri?" Bethany's voice came from somewhere far off like through a fog. Riona slowly pulled her face from the pile of mud she had landed in to see her sister lying awkwardly with her neck against the ground, back and legs thrown across a large boulder. "Next time we get a choice between scraping some dung and collecting drakestone... let's choose scraping manure, shall we?"

A short, stocky hand rose from a nearby ditch, waving frantically. "I am all for that, Sunshine!" Riona was relieved to hear the dwarf was alive and well.

"Easy and relaxing stroll outside the city?" came Aveline's voice, harsh and annoyed, and for a long time they could not understand where their friend was speaking from, she was nowhere in sight. "Up here you fools!" the redhead shouted at them, forcing them to look up... and then break out in giggles, instantly regretting that, their bruises and broken bones making it too painful to laugh. Still, it was amusing to see Aveline hanging helplessly in the nearby tree, thrown across a thick branch and stuck, unable to climb down. "Stop your blasted snickering and help me get down from here!" she fumed.

There was a shuffle in a nearby thorny bush, and a badly scratched Merrill emerged, immediately plopping down on the grass, exhausted. "Ow, ow, it hurts..." she moaned. "Is it dead, at least?"

"Well, we're not being eaten right now..." Riona said, looking back at the clearing that had witnessed the craziest and most dangerous fight she had ever participated in. The massive high dragon lay there, unmoving, slowly bleeding to death from its numerous fatal wounds. "Yup, it's dead. Or soon to be dead, anyway."

"And we have enough drakestone," Bethany said, carefully sliding down from the rock she had been thrown on. "Hurray."

"I still say the sewers would have been a safer bet," Varric groaned, slowly pulling himself out of the ditch he had been tossed in.

"Hey, nobody sings praises to those who explore sewers," Riona said, rising groggily. "But to defeat a high dragon... that's more worthy of a Champion. You're the storyteller, you should see it that way!"

"Well, excuse me!" Varric shot back. "Several broken limbs and likely internal bleeding persuaded me to see otherwise!"

"You just can't please some people..." Riona sighed, shaking her head.

"If I could just have your attention here," Aveline spoke to them in a dangerously calm tone.

"What is it Aveline?" Riona looked up into the tree.

"Anything wrong?" Bethany asked, slowly managing to get up and stand next to her sister.

"How about you do less standing around and GET ME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT!!" Aveline raged, stuck between branches for good, much to the amusement of those below.

"Should we?" Varric gave them all a ponderous stare.

"I suppose... Donnic might start to worry if we tell him his wife is stuck in a tree near the Bone Pit," Bethany mused.

"That would be bad... Donnic is really nice," Merrill agreed.

"Good news Aveline!" Riona shouted to her friend. "We've decided to get you down after all!"

Muttering of angry curses and swearwords was their only answer.


	75. Chapter 75

_9:36 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Upon returning the deposits of drakestone to Anders, the Warden had thanked them graciously, but had been evasive towards their inquiries about the progress on the potion that was meant to separate him from Justice. Anders said that he still needed to gather several other ingredients, including the delightful sela petrae, upon mention of which it seemed that Anders was hopeful that they might have had a change of heart. They hadn't.

Still, Anders had promised to let them know once the potion was ready, and so they had left him with his books, deep in studying. From the mage underground he had received no reply yet, but promised to send word as soon as he would hear anything.

Now, several months later, the situation hadn't changed much. The four highly sought after mages were still on the loose and they had managed to free many more, further enraging Meredith, who by now was no longer able to form a sentence that didn't contain the words 'Right of Annulment'. The fact that these escapes were often aided by her own templars did not help the matters much. Riona stayed away from the Knight-Commander as much as she could. Like few years ago with the Arishok, Riona could sense the tipping point was very close now, it would not take much for Meredith to declare open war on mages.

All attempts to track these escaped blood mages had proven futile. The mage underground pretended to know nothing of their brethren in hiding, though whether it was the truth or whether they simply refused to disclose this information to Riona thinking she would run to templars with the news, she wasn't certain. The guard, the Coterie, Varric's informants, all came up empty. At some point they had started to think about setting up a bait and luring the blood mages out of hiding, but no good ideas came of it. Breaking out other mages from the Gallows was organized with inside aid that Riona didn't have access to. Also, she was working on Orsino's behalf, something that Knight-Captain Cullen or any other templar could never find out.

The lives of the others had proceeded as normally as one could hope in these trying times. With Meredith's focus firmly on restoring order in her own backyard, Aveline found her hands a little less tied than before and was able to breathe easier while valiantly upholding peace and order in Kirkwall. Fenris had not shown himself again, and Riona was grateful for that. Gamlen and Orana were making marriage plans and with Charade being there to watch over them, Riona found herself feeling less worried for such an union as she otherwise would have been. Most worryingly, the seals under Kirkwall were losing their power quickly now, by Riona's estimation less than a year remained until they would break, releasing the demons contained behind the torn Veil.

Unless something was to be done about the situation. Not that Riona was suddenly considering offering blood sacrifices to the cackling Xebenkeck, the powerful demon promising to come visit her at the Hightown estate as soon as she was freed from her imprisonment. Xebenkeck took great delight in trying to goad Riona into feeding her innocents, by now knowing that Riona would never be able to provide this sacrifice.

One autumn evening Riona was returning from the Viscount's Keep, Spot happily trotting next to her, pleased with his own performance at educating the newest recruits to withstand a mabari charge... which nobody had managed, even if they had put in a brave effort. While Riona carefully avoided the large puddles of standing water, courtesy of the frequent rains of late, Spot paid them no heed, wading right through, making sure Sandal and Orana would have an interesting evening of cleaning the foyer after they had arrived at the estate.

Hoping for another quiet evening, Riona was unpleasantly surprised that Bodahn met her with the announcement of a guest waiting for her in the drawing room. Having pulled off her muddy boots, Riona hurried to meet the mysterious guest, finding Prince Sebastian Vael sitting in the company of her sister and Merrill, enjoying a relaxed chat.

"I don't know," Riona heard Merrill's voice as she entered. "It's a nice story, but I think it's got some holes."

"What are you talking about?" Riona asked, seeing the disappointment on Sebastian's face.

"Your elven friend does not seem to appreciate the Chant of Light," Sebastian said.

"Well, I... like some parts of it," Riona offered in conciliatory tone. "Still, I'm sure you haven't come here to convert Merrill... or us into the ranks of Andrastians?"

"I was certain he had," Bethany quipped, then blushed red like a beet as everyone stared at her.  
     
"I've come to ask for help, Hawke," Sebastian admitted. "But I believe you might be an interested party in this event. As will be your sister and your elven friend, all of you being mages."

Riona immediately felt more interested. "The least we can do is to hear you out, Prince Vael," she said, asking him to continue.

Sebastian took a sip of tea before starting to speak. "Grand Cleric Elthina told me... worrying news earlier today. It appears that the news coming from Kirkwall, together with the Knight-Commander's request for the Right of Annulment... it all has alerted the Divine greatly. She is watching the situation in Kirkwall with great concern."

"I heard she was thinking of sending her armies to Ferelden," Riona said. "I was told she was furious with the actions of Queen Maythre and was about to declare Exalted March to Ferelden?"

"That was so, but apparently the news from Kirkwall have made her pause," Sebastian replied. "She is no longer certain which poses the greater danger, Free Marches or Ferelden."

 _If she's waiting for Maker's wisdom to tell her, no wonder it's taking an eternity for the Divine to make up her mind_ , Riona thought, fully aware that on this occasion the indecisiveness of the Divine was a good thing. "That is why the Divine is sending her agent to evaluate the situation in Kirkwall," Sebastian continued. "Elthina wants me to meet this agent and reassure them that drastic measures against Kirkwall won't be required. I would appreciate if you would come with me."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Bethany asked.

"Grand Cleric is concerned, yes. With these mages running loose, we would not want anything to happen to the agent of the Divine," Sebastian looked horrified from that thought alone. "I shudder to imagine the reaction back in Val Royeaux."

"When is the meeting?" Riona asked.

"Tonight, after midnight, in the Chantry," Sebastian said, wondering why Riona's hand immediately went to rub her temples in gesture of extreme exasperation. "I'm sorry, did I... say anything untoward?"

"No... no..." Riona managed. "I've just heard rumors... about things that happen in the Chantry during nights."

"Do we get to ki-... eeep!" Merrill yelped, when she was suddenly interrupted by an innocent looking Bethany, hugging her startled lover.

"Do we get to keep Spot with us when entering the Chantry?" Bethany quickly rallied, seeing that Sebastian was starting to get curious. "Sure, as long as he's leashed. But it must be close to midnight now, I think?" she quickly offered, as Sebastian blinked, not entirely sure what had just happened.

"No, we have a few hours at least," Riona recovered first. "I would like to eat and prepare, and perhaps then we can meet with Sebastian on the way to the Chantry?"

"I will return here before midnight and we can head there together," Sebastian said, rising and turning to leave. "I will see you soon then," he bowed before walking out the door.

**~***~**

A few hours later, the band of five, comprising of three mages, a Prince and a dog, arrived at the Chantry cathedral. The building looked dark and ominous in the sparse light falling from the surrounding estates, the sky above overcast and the rays of the pale moon trapped behind the rainclouds.

"The agent should be waiting for us," Sebastian said, leading them inside, looking a little peeved at Spot happily tracking mud everywhere on the blessed carpets of the Chantry. Riona had never intended to leash the mabari and Sebastian looked even more ill at ease when Spot stopped to mark nearly every large marble column on the way up to the altar.  
 _  
I must remember to give him many treats later_ , Riona thought at herself, chuckling inwardly. "I don't see her anywhere," she whispered to the Prince. "Are you sure if the date of meeting wasn't exactly one year from now?" _Considering the speed of decision making in the Chantry, that actually sounds like a good guess._  
   
"I'm certain it is tonight... wait," Sebastian suddenly raised his arm in warning. "Someone approaches, a group... and yet the agent was traveling alone!"

"An ambush, how unexpected," Bethany smiled thinly, readying her staff, blue aura of frost circling around her.

A group of mages entered their view at the bottom of the pedestal. "So, the Divine herself fears us now?" their leader spoke, Riona unable to see him well in the dim candlelight. "So she should!" With that he launched into spell casting, immediately slashing his palms and throwing a debilitating spell at them, everyone except Sebastian managing to counter it.

The following battle proved very difficult. They were facing four experienced blood mages who were not shy about employing their dark talents to summon powerful demons and launching plenty of devastating spells at them. In the end, they had been saved by a series of fortunate events. First of all, Merrill managed to get off the spell that stunned two of the enemy mages, allowing Spot to charge one of them and tear the unfortunate man's jugular, the other getting felled by arrows from Sebastian's longbow, the Prince recovering just in time. The other two mages had then fallen to a surprise sneak attack from behind, a tall female figure suddenly appearing from the shadows and beheading one of them, then running the other through with her sword before the man had realized what was happening.

The surprises did not end after the battle. When Riona turned to thank Merrill for the timely spell which had saved their lives, she was shocked to see the elf on the ground and unconscious, her sister standing over her lover with blood flowing from her cut palm. Struggling to tear herself away from the scene, unwilling to believe her eyes, Riona still realized that she had to turn her attention to the new arrival, likely the Divine's agent, who hopefully hadn't noticed her sister using blood magic.

 _It seems after this, I will need to strangle a certain elf. Slowly and painfully._ With that thought, Riona quickly ran down the stairs from the pedestal, leaving Bethany behind to heal herself and Merrill, together with Sebastian approaching the tall woman, busy strapping her gleaming sword in its place on her back.

"It seems the Divine has every right to be concerned," the woman said, prodding one of the dead mages with her steel tipped boot. "I imagine the Resolutionists or another of the more violent fraternities."

"And you are..." Riona started.

"Cassandra Pentaghast, Seeker of the Chantry," the woman introduced herself. The dark complexion of her skin, together with the piercing dark eyes and black tomboyish hair threw Riona off in her guesses on the origins of the Divine's agent. _Rivain? Can't be, Antiva or Nevarra._ "I have been sent here by the Divine to evaluate the possibility of mage rebellion in Kirkwall. But then you knew this, or else why be here."

"That is true, Lady Cassandra," Sebastian nodded, bowing. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is-"

"Prince Sebastian Vael, I am aware," Cassandra said. "I am less well informed about your companions."

"Riona Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall," Sebastian turned to introduce her. "The Champion's sister, Bethany," he pointed towards the altar, where Bethany was hovering over the injured Merrill, Spot sitting next to the elf and whining in concern. "And their friend, Merrill of the Dalish."

"The Champion," Cassandra said, looking a little skeptical. "All I see are three mages, not in the Gallows, not wearing the Circle robes... apostates?"

"I don't care what you call us, Seeker," Riona said icily. "The fact is that we helped you against those willing to murder you. If we had been locked up in the Circle as _your_ Maker demands, you would likely be dead right now."

"What you say is true, and that alone is very alarming," the Seeker shook her head, looking deeply concerned. "The Divine has long suspected that Kirkwall's problems have been spurred by an outside group. My arrival here was in complete secrecy, this attack proves that she is right."

"The Tevinters," the words slipped out of Riona's mouth before she could stop them.

The dark haired warrior gave her a weird stare. "The Tevinters? We have been suspecting Fereldan influence. What is it that you know?"

Riona paused, considering how much to reveal to Cassandra. "There is a... secret group of mages in the Gallows that receives its orders from Minrathous," she finally said. "I believe the recent escapees from the Gallows were all part of that group." Something occurred to her. "These four likely belonged to them too." _We must try and identify them, what if those we are hunting for are amongst the dead here?_ Riona thought.

"And the Fereldan influence? What do you know of that?" Cassandra demanded.

"It extends only to Knight-Commander Meredith, making her more and more paranoid that the events of Ferelden are repeating in Kirkwall," Riona replied with a shrug. "I hear Queen Maythre is busy sorting out the mess in her own lands and doesn't have time to stir up trouble in Free Marches as well."

"I have heard such opinions before," the Seeker noted, her expression not giving away whether she agreed with the assessment.

"How likely is the threat of the Exalted Marches?" Riona asked, with the corner of her eyes watching Bethany leading a hobbling Merrill towards them.

"I cannot believe that the Divine would do this," Sebastian shook his head in disbelief. "We are talking about a handful of apostates here, how could they possibly be-"

"The Divine takes the situation here very seriously," Cassandra said. "She believes this is the worst threat to Thedas since the invasion of the qunari. Remember, the whole world is watching Ferelden and Kirkwall. If the mages seize control here, this would spread further, like it has already done with the rise of that elven maleficar in Denerim."

"Why has the Divine hesitated to send her armies against Ferelden?" Sebastian asked, not hiding his preference for such course of action in hopes that it would spare Kirkwall the deadly blow of much larger scale than the Right of Annulment. "The woman is clearly insane, she is a living insult to the Maker!"

"I was in Ferelden several months ago. The situation there is difficult, yet very ambiguous," Cassandra admitted reluctantly. "After declaring autonomy, the Ferelden Circle of Magi has reported considerably fewer incidents in misuse of magic than when it was under the supervision of templars. The Queen makes an effort to remind of this fact at every opportunity, knowing it is something unpleasant for the Divine to face."

"If the mages were not pressed so hard by the templars, they would prove they can govern themselves just fine," Bethany said, standing next to Riona. "Believe me. I have spent time in the Gallows, I know what I am talking about."

"We can discuss at length what we _feel_ is the right way," the Seeker said. "But in the end, as a servant of the Chantry and the Maker, I must fulfill his duty, and in this matter it is clear."

"So... there will be war?" Sebastian asked, sounding distraught.

"There will be a war sooner or later, Prince Vael," Cassandra spoke, turning around and walking away. "One more thing," she stopped right before leaving. "Tell the Grand Cleric to depart for Val Royeaux immediately. Her safety here can no longer be guaranteed."

As the Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast left the Chantry, Sebastian's face turned into an angry grimace. "Curse those apostates and their rebellion!" he snarled. "Curse them..."

**~***~**

_9:30 Dragon  
Castle Redcliffe_

The dungeons of Castle Redcliffe were dusty and filthy, but they were still the best place that Maythre could have chosen to set up a temporary laboratory. A few days ago she had witnessed the curing of Arl Eamon Guerrin, courtesy of the mysterious ashes of Andraste, the relic they had plundered from the forgotten temple near Haven. If they could cure the powerful curse that Eamon had been afflicted with, then this magical substance might hold potential to do far more than that.

Perhaps it would be able to cure her of the dreaded affliction that she had to submit herself to in order to escape the Circle Tower. The tainted blood in her veins, it needed to be purified before these thirty something years blew by her like a breeze of wind.

Earlier today, she had taken Morrigan, Zevran, Biscuit and Shale with her as they searched the countryside for some stray packs of darkspawn, eventually finding a group lead by an ogre, sneaking close to the outlying farms. The warm corpses had produced several vials of darkspawn blood, perfect for a few quick experiments to determine the value of the ashes, before they all had to leave again to Denerim and the Landsmeet.

Without hesitation she opened the urn and using pincers carefully poured tiny amount of the ashes in each vial that contained the darkspawn blood. She almost gasped from the shock as she witnessed the reaction, the blackened blood clearing and becoming a healthy shade of dark red almost instantly. Yes... this substance was most promising. Perhaps together with the findings of Avernus... combining them, maybe she could find the cure to rid herself of the tainted blood, or at least slow its effects considerably.

So immersed was she in her research that she completely missed the soft footsteps approaching her from behind, the quiet sneaking of a master rogue. The sound of drawing a blade she could not miss, swirling around to find a dagger just a few inches from her throat. "I knew," Leliana said, her voice trembling with betrayal. "I knew you lied to me when you said you left the urn where you found it. I saw it in your eyes. How could you?"

Maythre's mind raced in circles as she quickly pondered a reply. The situation was unfortunate, but perhaps Leliana was still not aware of the depths of her betrayal. "I'm sorry, Leliana," she said quietly. "I... don't know why I did it."

"And look at what you have been doing with the sacred ashes!" Leliana shouted, looking at her experiments, as the dagger drew closer to her neck. "Mixing it with that disgusting blood of the darkspawn!? How can you defile Andraste's memory like that?"

"I'm an elf, Leliana. I do not worship Maker or Andraste," Maythre said simply. Leliana did not look any less outraged from this explanation. "I... should have realized that my actions would offend you, though. For that I am sorry."  

"But why do something so vile with them?" Leliana demanded.

"You saw how they cured Eamon, did you not?" Leliana nodded at Maythre's words. "I thought... perhaps they would be just as effective in curing me."

"Curing you? Of what?"

"Of being a Grey Warden. Of the horrible disease in my veins, cutting my life short before I have had the chance to truly live. I thought I could use them to purify the darkspawn taint within my blood."

Leliana hesitated. "I... understand the temptation, but... that is not their purpose. The Urn belongs to the faithful, in the temple."

"You agreed with using the ashes to cure Eamon?" Maythre asked. "But not to cure me?"

"Well... you're not sick the way he is, are you? Besides, the Grey Wardens are important against the Blight. If you'd invent a way to cure them all, you might hand the archdemon Ferelden and Thedas on a plate," Leliana argued. The dagger still did not come down, much to Maythre's annoyance. "And we only used a little pinch to cure the Arl. You have taken the entire Urn!"

"If it means so much to you, my friend, then take the Urn with you, and I will forget it has ever existed," Maythre finally said. "The experiments..." she took the vials and tossed them into the gutter. "They are not as important to me as your friendship, Leliana. Please, take the Urn and try to forgive me, my friend."

Leliana stared at her for a while, her eyes filled with surprise, until she finally lowered the dagger and strapped it back at her belt. "I'm glad you saw the reason, Maythre," she said, allowing herself to relax a little. "I would have hated to fight you for the Urn. I am still disappointed in your actions, but I... I think I understand that you meant no harm."

"I'm sorry for having caused you pain, Leliana," Maythre said softly, reaching out and passing the urn to the bard. "And I'm sorry for disrespecting your faith."

"I don't think we have time to make a trip back to Haven and return the Urn to the temple," Leliana said, taking the urn and starting to move back towards the doors leading out of the damp dungeon cells. "I think I will take it to Brother Genitivi in Den- ....De-... gngh...." her voice turned into helpless gargling, the urn dropping from her hands but fortunately not shattering against the floor, as Leliana tried to tear away the invisible grip crushing her windpipe.

Maythre quickly approached the immobilized bard from behind, pressing her palm against Leliana's mouth to muffle her attempts to scream, the knife in her right hand swiftly slashing the Orlesian girl's throat. As Leliana sagged in Maythre's arms as life slowly escaped her, the elf gently lowered her dying companion on the cold dungeon floor, picking up the urn filled with sacred ashes and putting it back in one of her bags.

There would be no more experiments with it until she could ensure complete privacy. She truly regretted having had to murder Leliana, the rogue's simple charm had rather grown on her, despite some of her more annoying mannerisms, but she was certain that the ashes were far more important to her than Leliana's continued assistance.

There was now only one final problem to deal with. How to explain Leliana's sudden absence...


	76. Chapter 76

_9:36 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Riona patiently waited until they returned home from the nightly Chantry before letting her anger reign loose. "What was that?" she demanded of Bethany. "What else have you not been telling me? And YOU!" she swirled around to face a cowering Merrill. "I thought I told you not to involve Bethany in your blood magic! What part of that did you not understand?"

"B-but... I don't even..." Merrill tried to speak, but Riona's glare forced her to back down.

"Oh will you calm down!" Bethany snapped back angrily. "Merrill has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh really?" Riona placed her hands on her hips, refusing to back down. "If this is not Merrill's influence, am I to understand that you asked some demon to teach you these spells? That is clearly much better!"

"I just... picked up some spells from the old Tevinter tomes, and by watching Merrill use them," Bethany shrugged. "Why is this suddenly such a big deal? I thought you were over this prejudice towards blood magic. And stop glaring daggers at Merrill, it's not her fault, I told you already!"

"Why do you need this?" Riona shouted. "Your own spells are perfectly adequate!"

"Well not really, and you know that, Ri," Bethany shook her head. "Like it or not, blood magic is our most powerful tool and I wouldn't have been able to stop those mages tonight if I hadn't used that particular spell. So rage all you wish, but blood magic might have just saved the lives of us all."

"Bah!" Riona stood in the middle of the room, trying frantically to find a flaw in Bethany's explanation that would give her a reason to continue yelling at her impertinent little sister, but nothing logical came to mind. "I don't like this, I really don't like this, Bethany! But... damn, I hate it when I run out of solid arguments to defeat you with!"

Bethany immediately started to laugh, Merrill also breaking into a nervous smile. "Really, Ri, I thought that by now you would agree that the evil only comes from the one wielding the power, not from the power itself."

"But power also has tendency to corrupt, so be careful," Riona could not resist a warning, even if she was slowly relaxing by now. "And make sure you don't use that spell regularly. People are watching us the whole time, Bethany. If they learn that you are dabbling with blood magic, Meredith and the templars will be on our doorstep immediately. Even using it in presence of Sebastian was... very, very risky. There is a chance he might tell someone at the Chantry and then..."

"I don't think he would do that... besides, he didn't really notice what I did there," Bethany said, then plopping down in one of the chairs, looking exhausted. "And I'm not going to use blood magic unless we absolutely need it. I think it's been way over a year since I learned that spell, and tonight was the first time I actually used it. I'm surprised I even remembered how to cast it!"

"There is no danger to Bethany if there are no demons involved, Riona," Merrill tried to further reassure her. "Don't be mad at her, please?"

Riona let out a heavy sigh, feeling a little more at ease. "I suppose it did save us, so I should thank you for that. And it is good to know you're not using those spells regularly."

"Eww, no... I still think blood magic is rather icky," Bethany said, ignoring Merrill's token protest. "But if slashing my palms is the only cost to save my loved ones... the choice becomes easier..."

**~***~**

A few days later, a messenger delivered a letter to the Amell Estate virtually at the same time that saw the arrival of a distraught Prince Sebastian Vael. Riona paid her attention to the letter first, allowing the others to entertain the depressed Chantry brother.

The letter was once again signed with _Your friend and colleague, O_ and Riona felt a hot surge of anger coursing through her from those words alone. She steadied herself, forcing her to read through the rest of the letter without displaying any emotion. Shortly after she came to join the others in the drawing room.

"Bancroft and Franke were amongst those killed in the Chantry," she said, taking her place amongst the comfy cushions on a sofa. "Orsino sent me a letter."

"That's good, right?" Bethany asked. "Two down, two to go? And I will at least recognize Grace and Innley."

"The bad news is that while all this has been going on, dozen other mages have escaped, if not more," Riona sighed. "Orsino sounds very worried. Very fortunate that Seeker Cassandra did not tell the Knight-Commander that she had been attacked by rebel mages, that probably would have tipped Meredith over the edge. Anyway," she raised her voice slightly, turning to Sebastian. "You look a little down on your luck, Prince Vael, what's the worry?"

"It's the Grand Cleric," Sebastian admitted with a deep sigh. "She refuses to leave Kirkwall, as Seeker Cassandra advised her to. She insists that she cannot leave her flock in these desperate times."

"Why not? It's not like she's doing anything!" the words came out from Riona's mouth before she could stop them.

"Show some respect, Hawke," Sebastian looked at her, deeply disappointed. "Elthina is a great woman, the most devout servant of the Maker I have ever met. We all could learn so much from her wisdom." _How to sit on your hands, sure, but I don't need her to learn that._ "I have spent days begging her to take the holy relics from the Chantry and leave to Val Royeaux, but to no avail, she would not listen to me!"

"And what do you want from us?" Riona asked.

"Talk to her, I implore you!" Sebastian pleaded. "You are the Champion of Kirkwall! She might listen to you!"

"If she's so great and wise, maybe she knows best?" Merrill piped up, shrugging at the stare Sebastian directed at her. "Was just a thought."

"I appealed to her about the actions of the Knight-Commander, asking her to write to the Divine. Nothing. I appealed to her to be more decisive in dealing with this mage and templar war. Nothing. I appealed to her to push Meredith to allow the nobility to select a new viscount. Nothing again," Riona recited angrily. "What makes you believe she will listen to me about this? She hasn't listened so far because I'm not the Maker. My wisdom is inferior to his, after all."

"Such bitterness, my friend," Sebastian shook his head sadly. "Will you allow it to consume you so thoroughly and do nothing to save a good woman from certain death?"

"Quite frankly, Prince Vael, I think I'm done with Elthina and the Chantry," Riona confessed. "She has allowed this to get out of hand, when she had all the reins in her hands to stop this from escalating. And yet she did nothing!"

Sebastian rose, angry. "And what would you have her do? Put herself between the templars and your beloved rebels to be torn to pieces? How would that have helped anyone?"

"And allowing Meredith to run the city with her reign of terror is clearly better," Riona snapped, also rising, hands on her hips as she glared at the Prince.

"Fine, in that case forget I asked you anything. If you will not help and if Elthina won't protect herself, then I shall be her shield," Sebastian declared solemnly. "By the Maker, I swear that no harm will come to her while I still breathe."

"Well there you go then, your problem has been solved," Bethany smiled at him innocently. "Elthina's going to be safe now."

"Indeed," Sebastian said, bowing stiffly. "And I realize that I have overstayed my welcome. Goodbye, ladies, I fear we might not speak again." And with that he left.

Riona sighed as she heard the estate doors closing behind Sebastian. "We are fast running out of allies, it seems," she said. "Not that I could really call someone who believes my proper place is to be obediently locked up behind bars a natural ally in the first place."

"Not really sis," Bethany agreed. "After... after Orsino, I've learned that we can only rely on each other and some of our closest friends. Varric, Aveline and the guards, but beyond that? Everyone's got their own agenda that could make them betray us at any moment."  
 _  
She didn't mention Anders,_ Riona thought suddenly. _I wonder if we can trust him. He has never refused his aid so far, but... I can no longer claim to know what he is planning, what he wants._  

"Maybe it's better this way," Merrill suggested. "Just a few of us against the whole Kirkwall, it's very heroic! Varric will make a good story out of it, no doubt!"

"I just bet he will," Riona nodded, managing a smile, despite the unpleasant sinking feeling starting to overwhelm her.

"I hope we'll win," Merrill said, her voice trembling, as she looked at Bethany. "Do you think we'll win?"

Bethany immediately slipped into the embrace of her lover. "Of course we'll win, Merrill," she whispered tenderly. "Don't you doubt that."

**~***~**

_9:37 Dragon  
Caves near Sundermount _

"Three more last night, Grace," Innley told his co-conspirator as they huddled at the bottom of a remote cavern system near Sundermount, pressing closer to the fireplace in order to keep away the clammy moisture. "I think that should be enough now."

"All that is left now is to instruct them on what must be done," Grace said. The attractive brunette looked to have lost some weight and appeared much paler from her months in hiding, wearing a thick robe to ward off the cold. "Then we can finally break the seals."

"And hopefully they will be able to contain the demons and take them under their command," Innley agreed.

"Not much harm done if they can't," Grace laughed. "Remember, all we want is to create massive chaos to distract the templars. As they will rush out of the Gallows to try and push the demons back, Thrask and the other loyal idiots will get their chance to take down Meredith."

"How much longer do we wait, Grace? The training will require a few months at least, don't you think?"

"Four or five months, I think," Grace replied. "Unless they are really stupid. Or the wards expire before that."

"They won't, they will hold a little longer than that," Innley said. "I've checked recently," he confessed under Grace's curious stare. "Listen, Grace... after Bancroft's death..."

"Damn that Hawke and her meddling again," Grace cursed. "I'm going to take a legion of demons to her precious Hightown estate and wreak a little havoc there myself."

"You do that, Grace," Innley smiled patiently. "Just don't interrupt me. As I was saying, after Bancroft's death, I'm the only one who knows how to break the seals. You are now the second in command, I should teach you the spell in case something happens to me."

"I was going to suggest that myself," Grace nodded. "And we probably should not stay in the same hideout, just in case. Some of our people in the mage underground have reported that Hawke is searching for us still."

"Blasted templar puppet," Innley said angrily. "I deeply regret not dealing with her years ago, when she was an easier target."

"We'll settle our score with her yet, Innley, as we will deal with Meredith and all those in our way," Grace grinned wickedly.

"So we shall. We'll be the first Magisters in the new province of the Imperium, just think of that! Nobody could have predicted that when we were still new apprentices in Starkhaven some years ago."

"This just proves what I've believed in for a long time," Grace said. "Good things come to those who wait and plot patiently..."

**~***~**

_A few weeks later, in a derelict Docks warehouse_

"Was it difficult to leave the Gallows?" came a soft woman's voice.

"It was not easy, but nothing would have stood in the way of me seeing you, my love," a man's voice replied with equal gentleness, as the moonlight falling through the cracks in the roof revealed the faces of Thrask and Grace.

"I have missed you so much," Grace whispered, leaning in for a kiss, suffering Thrask's amorous attentions with the patience of a Chantry Mother. "But first we should speak of the less pleasant matters... I would hate for them to spoil the moment later."

"You are right, as always," Thrask admitted, releasing her unwillingly.

"Things move swiftly to their conclusion," Grace said. "For better or worse."

"I can feel it as well," the templar nodded. "There is something... palpable in the air. All eyes are on Meredith, expecting her to announce the Right of Annulment any day now."

"We just need a few more weeks to move everything in place, my love," Grace spoke, brushing her fingers against Thrask's cheek. "Then we can commence with our plan. You will have your distraction and together with our loyal templars and mages we can remove Meredith from her seat and put her on trial, as you wanted to."

"Then we will try to placate her for these few remaining weeks and see that she does not have a reason to hurry with the Right. I... do wish you would tell me what that distraction will be."

Grace continued to gently caress his cheek. "I would like to tell you, my love, but I cannot for your own sake and for the sakes of us all. If... if you come under suspicion and interrogation..."

"That is true, I would like to trust myself not to crack under the pressure of torture, but Meredith has never failed to get someone to talk..." Thrask admitted, looking distraught. "She has a new recruit who is highly skilled at interrogation... it is very worrying."

"Trust me when I say that when the distraction comes, you will know it, as Meredith will have no other option but to announce the Right of Annulment being put in effect," Grace said, before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Fortunately, that is all I wanted to tell you tonight. That you should be ready, for the time of reckoning approaches."

"And I will pray to the Maker that we see each other in the newly remade, better world," Thrask whispered, taking her hands in his.

"I will pray as well... but my love, there is a good chance that... I do not need to tell you this, I am sure," tears welled in Grace's eyes as Thrask moved to embrace her passionately, but she disentangled from his embrace, leaving him standing and looking surprised. "We can no longer see each other until our plans have come to fruition. Please..." she said, gently slipping her robe off her naked shoulders, "be with me tonight. One last time."

Thrask stood as rooted, watching as she slowly undressed, moonlight illuminating her sleek body with its supple curves. Almost like drunk Thrask stumbled towards her, forgetting that he should remove his own armor, caressing her back and breasts with his gauntleted hands, a strange but not entirely unpleasant sensation. _And to think some need blood magic to make others do what they want,_ Grace laughed inwardly, before reminding Thrask to hastily remove his armor. _He has been an obedient fool all these years... I might as well allow him this much..._

**~***~**

_A few days later, in the Undercity clinic_

Holding his nose shut, Anders brought up the last pinches of the sela petrae and poured them into the vial of a volatile looking substance, shaking violently. He was well aware that one small miscalculation and the Darktown clinic would be no more. There probably would be no more Darktown itself, and large part of Kirkwall above him. A painful reminder of the plan he had hatched over these many years.

Carefully he mixed the liquid in the vial, before pouring it in a specially prepared tiny metal container, around the size of a clenched fist. In a building of the size of the Chantry cathedral, there were countless places where to hide it without great risk of it being discovered. He just needed aid in getting inside and placing it there. After the latest incident in the Chantry, templars now guarded the main floor during nights as well, Grand Cleric Elthina apparently reacting to the warnings that her life was in danger. Well... she had no idea how true those warnings were.

It wasn't as if Anders particularly hated the woman. She was a useless, spineless coward, whose inability to stand up against injustice, masking her indecisiveness with vague wishes of the Maker, it all had led them here, to the point of no return.

What he was going to do would kill hundreds, perhaps thousands. He had tried to seek other options. He had tried to see the compromise that Hawke still believed in, but he could not find it. For as long as the established order existed, mages would never be free, they would always be subject to potential mistreatment while the Chantry tried to enforce their interpretation of the Maker's commandments.

It was like Knight-Commander Cullen had told him back in Kinloch Hold, when the young recruit had just arrived to take his place amongst the templars. _'We have dominance over mages by Divine right'_ , he had told Anders, while dragging him to a solitary cell for protesting against removal of his cat. _Well, in that case, we must remove your Divine right. We must eliminate the Chantry._

He closed his eyes, holding the deadly liquid in metal casing in his hands. The shapes of hundred, thousand dead swirled before his eyes, a grey mass with no faces. Cold, impersonal, their deaths a necessity. Sacrifices for the greater good, and he did not recognize any of them. That, at least, made it easier.

**~***~**

_Meanwhile, in the Gallows of Kirkwall_

"We caught this mage sneaking outside his cell," templar lieutenant Mettin threw a frightened looking mage down at Meredith's feet, the cowl slipping off his head and revealing a young male elf, fresh out of his Harrowing. "What are we to do with him?"

"You know perfectly well what is to be done with mages who defy their orders, Ser Mettin!" Meredith replied sternly. "Interrogation, then execution. Was he released from his cell by someone else?"

"No, it appears the elf has some skill with lockpicks," Mettin replied.

"I don't..." the elf dared to protest. "You bastards just left the doors open... and now blame me for that..."

Mettin's boot connected with the fallen elf's nose, breaking it. "You dare to speak?" he yelled. "He claimed he was only going to see his sweetheart in the alienage, Knight-Commander."

"And that should change anything?" Meredith snapped. She looked at the other templars in the hall, her eyes settling on the tall and lanky recruit, green eyes staring intently through the visor. "You! Come here and show us what we do with mages who disobey our rules."

The templar recruit approached, bending down next to the elf and pushing aside the sword that Ser Mettin offered him. The hapless mage started to scream in horror as he watched the templar's hand suddenly glow before it shut forward, passing into his chest and tearing at his heart, killing him swiftly.

"The mercy of a clean kill is the most we can extend to men like him," Meredith spoke aloud, pointing at the corpse. "Well done," she looked at the tall recruit with approval, before turning back to Mettin. "Dispose of the remains, Ser Mettin. And make sure to increase the night patrols through the mage quarters for the next two weeks. I do not want to see a repeat of this."

As Ser Mettin saluted in reply to Meredith's orders, Fenris stood together with the others, looking on as the still warm corpse of the unfortunate mage was slowly dragged away. _I can feel nothing, no remorse, no sense of justice performed,_ he thought to himself. _I freed myself from Danarius, from Hadriana... from my family, everything. And then I became a slave again. I have fallen slave to this horrible, all encompassing hatred, surrounding me from all sides._

 _But... I have never known what it is to be truly free. Being a slave is all I've ever known. Nothing else has ever felt right, not for a moment._

 _To this slavery, however, I submit myself willingly,_ he thought, for once in many years feeling strangely at ease. _This is all I know. To be a slave._

 _To be alone._


	77. Chapter 77

_9:37 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall _

Bethany left the Amell Estate in high spirits on that late spring morning, taking an empty wattle basket with her as she hurried towards the marketplace. With Orana taking a rare day off, it fell to her to make the purchases while the delivered fruits and vegetables were still fresh, not wilted in the hot afternoon sun. As she walked through the Hightown streets in a sprightly step, she almost felt like without a single care in the world, the whole volatile situation in the city suddenly appearing something distant and unreal.

However, she was brought crashing down to reality soon enough, as someone familiar stepped out from shadow of blooming jasmine bushes and spoke at her. "Bethany!" it was Anders. "Could I have a moment of your time?"

Bethany immediately stopped, looking at the Warden. They hadn't spoken for a long while, nor had he reported his progress on the potion that was supposed to separate him from Justice. "Hello, Anders," she said politely, approaching him. "Odd to see you here. How can I help?"

"By hearing me out," Anders replied, looking grateful that she had stopped to respond. "Can we talk?"

"...aren't we talking now?" Bethany was starting to become a little worried now. "You could have come to the estate, you know."

"I... I didn't want to involve the others. You... are the only one I can hope to understand," Anders admitted, looking very pathetic, so much so that Bethany couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

She followed Anders a little behind the jasmine bushes, hiding them from an increasingly busy becoming street. "This will just have to do," she said, then pointing at her basket. "I was rather in a hurry to get to the market, but don't you worry about that now, tell me what's on your mind."

"There's something I must do, Bethany, and you are my only hope to accomplish this," Anders started, his voice trembling from emotion. "I must get into the Chantry without being seen." Bethany gave him her best surprised stare. "I can't tell you why, Bethany. Please, will you talk to the Grand Cleric for me? Distract her long enough so that I can do what must be done."

"That is... an unusual request, Anders," Bethany felt unsure. "You must give me something to go on... is this about the potion you're working on?"

"Yes, I need something for the potion. The Grand Cleric would order me executed if she knew I was after it," Anders said. "That's why I don't want you to know anything about what I must do, I will not have you thought to be my accomplice in this crime."

"Theft in the Chantry... that's very risky Anders," Bethany shook her head. "Is this really worth it?"

"Please Bethany, Justice and I must be free... help me undo this terrible mistake," Anders looked ready to fall on his knees and beg.

"You're not going to steal the dusty finger bones of that ancient martyr Deverina?" Bethany asked. "Have you seen those ashes in the small chamber behind the altar on the pedestal? Creepy."

"I cannot tell you more, I said so already," Anders replied sadly. "You are better off not knowing."

Bethany gave an exasperated sigh. "Even if I should agree to this, I don't know what I could talk with the Grand Cleric about, I don't really know her... Riona does."

"Just... whatever, she probably knows you as Riona's sister," Anders replied impatiently. "No, I know. Talk of mages. Give her one final chance to hear what we have suffered. To pick a side. Perhaps she'll be more inclined to listen to you. "

"One final chance?" Bethany felt even more alarmed all of a sudden. "That's... very ominous."

"Bethany, if you support freedom for mages, help me. That's all I can say."

"That... does not really sound as if this is about a potion?" Bethany peered at Anders with suspicion.

The Warden dropped on his knees, grabbing her hands desperately. "I implore you, help me Bethany... in the name of what we once shared." He looked almost tearful.

She knew it was madness to help him. Everything about this venture screamed wrongness at her. And yet, looking at Anders' desperation, she knew she could not refuse.

She withdrew her hands quickly. "We... really didn't share anything, you know that," she said, attempting to sounds harsh, but then relenting. "...I am probably insane for saying this, but fine... fine, I will help you."

"Mages everywhere will thank you for this decision, Bethany. You will not regret it," Anders whispered.

"I'm not so sure..." Bethany muttered under her breath as together they headed towards the Chantry.

**~***~**

Anders slipped away behind a row of pillars as soon as they entered the Chantry, leaving Bethany walking towards the altar alone. He had promised to meet up with her outside after he had done whatever it was he intended. Elthina was there, as expected, talking with a host of sisters after the morning Chant, the faithful slowly leaving one by one, as Bethany sat on her knees at the altar and pretended to be deep in prayer, waiting for all the sisters to leave the Grand Cleric alone. She seemed reasonably distracted already, but it was understandable that Anders did not want to risk getting spotted by one of the several sisters still milling about.

As Bethany was still busy considering how to best start conversation with the Grand Cleric, Elthina made the choice easy for her, addressing her first. "My, my, isn't that the youngest of Hawke sisters?" she wondered, coming up to Bethany. "I am sorry for interrupting your prayer, child, but I am very happy to see you in the Chantry."

"Your Grace!" Bethany quickly bowed. "Yes, I... I'm afraid I have not been a very diligent acolyte. I used to visit the Chantry in Lothering almost every week. I will... try to do better in the future."

"And what about your sister?" Elthina asked. "I saw her here several times years ago, but not lately. I feel she disapproves of me for some reason."

"She still holds great respect for you as a person, Your Grace," Bethany said quickly. "Perhaps... her feelings about the fate of mages in Thedas are slightly at odds with the stance of the Chantry."

"I see. And you are a mage yourself, of course," Elthina said, not unkindly. "What are your own thoughts on the matter?"

"I have heard that the Circle of Ferelden has done very well after receiving autonomy from the Chantry," Bethany said bravely, immediately noticing the dark shadow passing across Elthina's face. "It gives many mages food for thought."

"I have heard this mentioned, and it will be used as an argument... until the disaster strikes in Ferelden, as it assuredly will," Elthina said, shaking her head. "The order established by the Maker has served us well for centuries, and there is little need for a change. We must give Meredith and Orsino time to work out their differences. Already there has been progress, in the last months no mages have made attempts to flee the Gallows."

With the corner of her eye, Bethany saw a shape of someone with furry pauldrons move sneakily behind the row of pillars and towards the exit. She had no reason to keep entertaining the Grand Cleric any more, she wanted to catch up with Anders back outside. "I'm sorry, Your Grace," she bowed politely. "It seems that every discussion these days ends up being about mages, even when simply asking about the weather."

Elthina smiled and nodded. "You speak the truth, child. I was wrong to interrupt your prayers. I hope I will see you in the Chantry again. Please, go back to your prayers and do not mind me."

"I think I was done already," Bethany said, picking up the basket. "Now, if you will excuse me, Your Grace, I must hurry to the marketplace before they are all out of strawberries."

Elthina wished her farewell, giving her Maker's blessing as Bethany quickly withdrew, starting to look around for Anders as soon as she walked outside. It took her a while to notice him at the bottom of the stairs, under the shelter with stacks of empty crates and barrels. She wasted no time in catching up to him.

"The war will happen soon," he spoke to himself animatedly, pacing back and forth, not seeing her approach. "The clock is ticking down. It will be midnight soon."

"Anders!" Bethany exclaimed, his words frightening her. "What... what did you do? I will have to imagine something horrible in my head now!"

"...Bethany," he turned back towards her, strange smile on his lips. He seemed oddly... content. "Go back home, forget all about this... and never speak to anyone about it."

Bethany shuddered. "That's it, I'm going back! This is... wrong, this is so very wrong, I must tell her!"

"No, don't do it Bethany!" Anders called after her, making her stop. "I... I said I will hide your involvement and I meant that. But reveal everything now... and... and... I will tell you were willing..."

"You... you would..." Bethany was struck speechless, looking at a deeply ashamed, repentant, and yet somehow still resolute Anders. "Oh Maker... what have I done? What have I done!" she cried while running away from the Chantry.

**~***~**

Merrill awoke late that morning, surprised to find Bethany gone. Usually she would rise first, while Beth loved to sleep in quite late, eventually tickled out of the bed by an impatient elf. Riona was gone as well, and seeing that Spot hadn't given her the good-morning tackle yet, it stood to reason that Riona had taken the mabari out for a walk. _Perhaps Bethany went with them,_ she thought.

She descended downstairs with the intent of having a light meal, to find only Bodahn there, in the middle of late breakfast, before he returned back to his store. "Did Bethany go with Riona, do you know Bodahn?" she asked, while carefully selecting an apple from the fruit bowl for her breakfast.

"No, Mistress Merrill," the dwarf replied, looking at her. "I saw her passing my shop not an hour ago."

"Oh... now I remember... Orana has a day off, Beth did mention she was going for early shopping trip," Merrill suddenly remembered. "I am such a silly goose."

"Well... it looked like she was heading towards the Chantry, actually. She was with Master Anders."

Merrill immediately started to shake. "Mmm..." she stuttered, forgetting how to speak. "A-Anders?"

"Yes... are you alright, Mistress Merrill?" Bodahn gave her a deeply concerned look.

"I'm f-f-fine," she dropped the apple back in the bowl and quickly ran back upstairs, slamming the doors behind her. Her face felt like it was burning, and she could hear her own heartbeats as she looked around the room in panic, unsure what to do, eventually dropping on her knees beside the washing basin and submerging her face in the cold water, hoping to calm down a little bit.

"I knew it would happen, I knew it would happen..." she muttered at herself, her hands shaking with anxiety. _I love you Beth, and I can't blame you. Anders has probably made that potion of his... and he's now normal... suitable for you... not like me, a hated blood mage that nobody can trust._

 _I'm not staying here and waiting for her to come back and deliver the news to me,_ she decided, looking around their room. She hadn't really brought anything of her things over aside from the plants, of which there were now aplenty. _I will leave those to you, Beth. A memory of me, if you wish. I wonder if Anders will water them... I will not be coming back to do that._

"It was a nice dream, but now it has come to an end," Merrill told herself resolutely. "It is time that I return to what I came for to Kirkwall in the first place." _I never deserved you Beth. Thank you for letting me live out my dreams at least this long._

With this chapter closed, there was only one thing that had to be done. The eluvian needed to be completed, one way or another. She would reach out to the demon, and damn the consequences. Bethany was lost to her. She no longer had any fear of anything.

**~***~**

Bethany arrived home at the Amell Estate late in the afternoon, the wattle basket lost somewhere along the way, and she had forgotten about visiting the marketplace altogether. She could not remember where she had spent all these hours, but at least her head seemed to have cleared somewhat, hopefully enough to face the others at the estate without making them too suspicious. She only knew one thing. She had helped Anders do something frighteningly horrible at the Chantry, and now she was his accomplice in this terrible crime, no matter what her intent had been.

Back at home she encountered only Riona and Spot, her sister lying on the bed upstairs and reading the latest chapter of Varric's guard serial, a habit she felt rather ashamed of herself. The dwarves were probably working in their shop and Merrill was gone too, which surprised her because the elf had said nothing about going back to the alienage, and for the past year and more she had always held her word in telling Bethany everything about her work on the eluvian.

Hours passed and Merrill still did not show up, Bethany slowly working herself up in a state of frenzy, wisely choosing to stay out of Riona's way for her sister would have immediately sensed that something was wrong. Eventually, when Bethany was almost about to walk to the alienage, there was the long awaited sound of doors opening downstairs and she almost flew towards the foyer, hoping to find her elven lover there, but running into Bodahn and Sandal instead.

"Hey, you two," Bethany's strained attempts to sound cheerful did not appear convincing. "You haven't seen Merrill around today, have you?" she asked immediately after the dwarves had returned her greetings.

"I meant to mention this, Mistress Bethany," Bodahn said, looking concerned. "I came back to the estate earlier to grab a bite, and Mistress Merrill was here. She asked for you and I said I saw you passing by my shop together with Master Anders. She appeared terribly nervous after I had told her that and she left soon after."

"Oh no... no, no, Merrill you fool, no..." Bethany groaned, feeling struck with some sort of debilitating weakness.

"What's wrong?" Bodahn asked, looking frightened himself, as if he had caused some great tragedy. "Can we help somehow?"

"You can, by not telling my sister anything," Bethany said quickly, running towards the door. "I'm going after Merrill. I only hope I'm not too late."

 _Don't do this, Merrill. Maker, don't let her do whatever madness she intends, I beg you!_ Bethany was completely out of breath, when she arrived at the elven alienage in Lowtown. Still, she wasted no time in trying to recover but simply pushed the door handle and forced the doors open, literally falling over the doorstep. Wheezing for air, she crawled into the largest room where Merrill kept the eluvian. "Merrill!" she breathed, unable to speak properly.

Her lover was sitting unmoving on the floor before the eluvian, staring at it as if in trance. Bethany collapsed on the floor from the exhaustion, tears starting to well in her eyes as she assumed Merrill's numb stance as a sign of something awful, perhaps possession, but suddenly the elf whirled around, looking deathly pale and teary eyed, but still very much the young woman she had fallen in love with.

"B-B-Bethany!" she exclaimed, racing towards her lover and almost falling on her on the floor. "What... what are you doing here? Did you... come to tell me..."

Bethany was slowly starting to regain her breath. "Merrill, you great big fool, you," she finally managed. "I'm not leaving you. I'm not letting you go. Now or never."

"But... you and Anders... Bodahn said... but if that's not true... I thought that..."

"You panicked, I realize that," Bethany smiled, slowly propelling herself up on her elbows and from the floor. "There is nothing between me and Anders, never has been, and never will be. Believe me when I say so. His potion... it was all a lie."

"...what? I don't believe it! He lied about it?!"

"That's what he came to tell me this morning," Bethany said, allowing herself a little white lie. Merrill did not need to be frightened even more about what Anders might have done in the Chantry. "He caught me when I was going to the marketplace and confessed that he had lied to us. But he never told me what he used those ingredients for. I guess we'll never know."

"Oh Mythal..." Merrill started crying. "I can't believe I was such a fool! I... I almost did something... horrible because of it..."

"You reached out to the demon and tried to restore the eluvian, didn't you?" Bethany asked, putting her arms around Merrill, surprised when the elf batted her away.

"No! I don't deserve you Bethany!" she exclaimed, tears flowing everywhere. "Don't you understand? I was willing to give myself to the demon!"

"And yet you didn't," Bethany remarked.

"Yes... that is the strangest thing," Merrill said, wiping her cheeks a little. "I... I could not reach it in the Fade. He was gone and I could not find him."

"How can that be?" Bethany wondered.

"It should not be possible, considering that he is bound to an old Tevinter idol at the very top of the Sundermount," Merrill explained. "...yet another thing I have not mentioned to you. It has been bound there for generations."

"What if someone has released it?"

"The Dalish would never do that," Merrill shook her head resolutely. "Marethari has warned everyone away from that place. But perhaps some wandering adventurers... Bethany, I know I do not deserve this, but perhaps you would come with me to the Sundermount and help me find out what has happened?"

"I will come, of course, but we will take Riona, Varric and Spot with us," Bethany said, waving a warning finger to Merrill. "I will hear no protests about this, Merrill, that demon is dangerous and there is safety in numbers."

"Very well..." Merrill finally relented. Bethany once again tried to pull the elf in her embrace, but Merrill tried to resist. "I... I meant what I said... I don't feel I deserve you, Beth..."

"And yet I don't care what you think," Bethany said, growing tired of the elf's stubbornness. She was easily the strongest of the two and it didn't take long for her to wrestle the more fragile elf in submission. "I know only one thing, Merrill. I need you. And damn if I'm letting go of you." She towered over the elf, then swooping down and claiming her lips in a heated kiss, feeling Merrill's resistance melting swiftly, the elf's arms no longer trying to push her away, but instead pulling her closer, into a tight embrace.

They parted for a moment. "I... need you as well. So badly," Merrill whispered to her, sudden urgency coming over them both as pieces of clothing got discarded quickly, content sighs and quiet moans filling the room as two bodies clashed, desperate in their search for completion.

They never did make all the way to the bed.

**~***~**

The evening was late at the Hanged Man, the place full with good-natured, boisterous bustle that it hadn't seen for years. Riona sat at a table with Varric, Donnic and Aveline, enjoying a bottle of more expensive whiskey over a game of Wicked Grace. The situation in the city had been surprisingly stable during the last week, giving the Guard-Captain an opportunity to take a few nights off, and Riona was quick to invite her and Donnic to spend some time together, knowing how rare such free time was to Aveline.

"It's been a strange couple of weeks, haven't they?" Riona spoke up, receiving a new hand of cards from Varric.

"You could say that," Varric agreed. "I had some of the Merchant's Guild big-shots claiming that Kirkwall is once again a safe place to invest."

"Even the most dangerous patrols have been clean the last few days," Donnic said, taking a shot of the whiskey. "It's almost unsettling. Some of the older guards claim it's a bad sign, there's a lot of superstition being thrown around like confetti."

"Well, we know better, don't we?" Aveline asked, looking at her husband fondly. "Nothing has really changed, has it? Meredith is still a dangerous loony and we still don't have a viscount."

"And there are crazy mages on the loose and still plotting in hiding," Riona added. _And the breaking seals under Kirkwall will probably kill us all in three months. Wonderful._

"It's just the calm before the storm, my friends," Varric said knowingly, pouring himself more whiskey. "Just the calm before the storm."

"And by the looks of things," Riona added grimly, "it's going to be a big one..."


	78. Chapter 78

_9:37 Dragon  
Slopes of Sundermount _

Enshrouded in thick mist, the Sundermount looked particularly menacing the morning Riona together with Merrill, Bethany, Varric and Spot set out on a likely very ill-advised adventure. At first Riona was very much against the entire affair, but Merrill and Bethany were adamant about their intentions and fearing they would end up confronting the demon on their own, she had eventually decided to join them. There were some things about this demon that intrigued her as well, if it truly had been the same one who had tried to take control of Feynriel.

Merrill led them up the mountain through narrow and steep paths that were difficult to traverse and looked unused by the local Dalish. Even so, the higher up the mountain they advanced, the more a strong sense of pervasive wrongness started to overcome them. It was as if the Veil itself was ripping at the seams, only barely holding itself together.

"I don't remember it being this bad," Riona said, helping Varric up a particularly steep bit of climbing, the dwarf grumbling, clearly not at his element.

"It's got to be the influence of that demon, don't you think?" Bethany asked, walking ahead together with Merrill.

"It could not be if he was still bound where we found him, in a cave a little past the graveyard where we met Asha'bellanar," Merrill explained. "It was soon after we got here from Ferelden... the Keeper and I, we both heard the demon's faint voice and we decided to investigate."

"Speaking of the Keeper," Riona said. "I notice you chose a path to avoid passing through the Dalish camp."

"I don't blame her," Bethany muttered, briefly taking Merrill's hand in hers.

"It's just... unnecessary precaution," Merrill said timidly. "The Dalish should be long gone from the Sundermount anyway. A clan never stays in one place this long. Yes, they must be gone."

Riona had her doubts about that, for it seemed Merrill mostly wanted to convince herself with those words. Still, she said nothing, and soon enough the narrow passage they had been traveling led out to the wider path towards the mountaintop graveyard, good way past the place where the Dalish had set their camp. But when Riona looked downwards from the rocky path, she could easily spot the colorful aravels between the rock formations and patches of grass.

"Looks like you've been wrong, Merrill," she said. "The Dalish are still here."

"But... that makes no sense," the elf seemed genuinely surprised. "Why would the Keeper put the clan to such risk in staying at one place for so long?"

"It doesn't matter, Merrill," Bethany gently told her lover. "She has no idea we're here and what we're about to do doesn't involve her in any way. Everything will be alright."

Praying Bethany was right and exchanging worried glances with Varric, Riona followed the two other mages. Spot came after them, strangely subdued, ignoring the various small woodland creatures they came upon and that he otherwise loved to chase with choruses of excited barks. Eventually they came upon the graveyard, where so many years ago they had seen Flemeth rise from the small makeshift altar, passing them several cryptic warnings before turning into a dragon and flying away.

Now, they all watched as Merrill gingerly approached the altar and dropped on her knees. "Mythal, all-mother, protector of the People, watch over us, for the path we thread is perilous," she spoke in a trembling voice. Bethany came over and sat down next to her. "Save us from the darkness, as you did before, and we will sing your name to the heavens."

Riona felt Varric looking up to her. "I'm not much the praying type, Hawke. But if you feel like it, this would be a good moment. Somehow I feel we're going to need all the help we can get."

Riona smiled at him. "Looks like Beth is doing her share of helping, that should see us through," she tried to joke, but the strangulating mood in the air around them made it fall very flat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold us," Merrill apologized as she rose from her knees and walked back to them. "But it's never wise to ignore Mythal."

"Mother of the Creators, wasn't she?" Riona asked as they resumed the walk towards the mountaintop.

"The one who put the moon in the sky. Wisest of all the gods," Merrill said, her voice full of loving reverence. "They say if Mythal smiles on you, you need fear nothing at all. But those who anger her, they are struck from the earth... as if they've never lived."

"Hawke, maybe we should go back and pray?" Varric asked. Riona stared at him, unsure if he had been joking or not. The whispers of the spirits were getting so loud now, it became hard to separate what was being said by her companions, and what were only voices inside her own head.

"I just hope that cave is close," Riona breathed out, almost starting to regret her decision to get involved in this crazy venture.

"It is," Merrill said quickly, shaking her head, looking concernedly at a quiet, gloomy looking Bethany. "In fact, I can almost see it from here..." she pointed ahead, the path rising one last time as they reached the very peak of Sundermount, then rounding a bend and into a little depression, a dark opening of the cave looming ahead of them.

"We put some warnings for our hunters," Merrill spoke as she pointed at the paintings on the rocks at the entrance of the cave, strange elven symbols meant to warn away the curious.

They were about to pass inside the cave, when suddenly Spot's loud growling alerted them to the ambush, striking them from behind. Raised corpses and shades, dozens of them attempted to swarm Riona and her friends, a common occurrence on the Sundermount as it seemed, but the three mages made quick work of their attackers, leaving Varric grumbling about his less than impressive tally of fatalities.

As soon as they entered, Riona realized this was no ordinary cave, but rather some ancient abandoned temple of sorts. They could see wicked looking pillars with horns and skulls as they slowly advanced deeper, down a rickety wooden ladder of ancient wooden boards that cracked ominously under their weight. Eventually the path led them out in a wide hall, a large stone arch at the far end of it, and under it loomed a disturbing looking statue. It depicted some sort of grotesque four armed creature in a sitting position, two of its hands on his knees, the other two crossed over its chest.

"Creepy," Bethany eyed the strange idol. "Very fitting for binding a demon, though."

"Something is wrong," Merrill approached the statue, putting her hand on it. "It feels... empty. It is as I feared..."

"Someone has released it, is that what you're saying?" Riona asked. "That would confirm my suspicions..."

"What do you mean, sis?" Bethany turned to face her.

"I've been wondering how it showed up to hunt Feynriel in the Fade, when Merrill said it was bound," Riona explained. "And how the Veil had slowly grown thinner, causing the Varterral to attack the hunters. I found it strange that Feynriel was asleep... dreaming at that time..."

"You think... Feynriel?" Bethany gasped.

"I think he must have released it somehow, with his strange powers that he could not grasp himself at the time," Riona said.

"But..." Merrill appeared thoughtful, shaking her head. "It didn't possess Feynriel in the end. He left Kirkwall without carrying the demon with him. No, that can't be it... or, the demon has possessed someone else after it failed with Feynriel. By the Dread Wolf, this is a mess..."

They had all missed the quiet footsteps, approaching them from behind. "Almost correct, _da'len_ ," Riona saw Merrill jump at Marethari's sudden words.

"Keeper? Keeper... have you... done something?" Merrill asked hesitantly, looking at Marethari, who appeared very exhausted and aged considerably since their last meeting. "Do you know what has happened here?"

"Merrill, the demon's plan was always for you to complete that mirror," Marethari spoke quietly, coming closer. "The eluvian would have opened the doors for it to enter our world. You would have been its first victim, and I... I couldn't let that happen..."

"Did you free it and then killed it?" Bethany asked. "So that Merrill couldn't be able to complete the mirror?"

"Not quite, child..." Marethari's voice was almost like a fading whisper. "I could not fight it alone. There was only one thing I could do to protect Merrill..."

Merrill staggered back as if punched in the gut by an invisible fist. "No.... no, no, no... you didn't do that... why did you do that? I didn't ask you, I didn't want you to!" she screamed frantically as the realization dawned on her.

"You always knew your blood magic had a price to pay, _da'len_ ," the Keeper said gently. "I chose to pay it for you. Destroy me, and the spirit will die with me. Merrill will finally be free."

"I won't do it!" Merrill was still backing away frantically. "I can't... I can't!"

"Wait," Riona raised her hand, almost shouting for everyone to listen to her. "Keeper... I don't understand how did you learn of the demon's plan? How could it possibly escape through the mirror if it was bound inside the idol?"

"It told me so itself," Marethari said. "There were no reasons for the demon to lie to me. It was always interested in Merrill, and Merrill alone. The demon knew that she would never listen to my warnings, on the contrary, they only served to spur her on."

Riona's knees suddenly grew weak as the thoughts quickly formed in her head. "Unless its plan was to plant this idea in your head and then exploit your fear for Merrill's life. Unless it counted on you doing everything you could to protect Merrill and freeing it. Unless..."

Marethari's eyes widened with the shocking realization at being tricked, as her form started to twist and mold into something large and scaly, the horned pride demon that Riona remembered from their encounter in the Fade, when they had attempted to thwart its attempts to possess Feynriel. "Well done, mortals," the demon snarled, the narrow green eyes staring at them hungrily. "But now this ends. She was growing weak, and now there are... several tasty morsels from which to choose..." its scaly head turned to where Merrill lay, curled in a ball and weeping, Bethany protectively standing in front of the collapsed elf.

With Merrill out of the picture and Bethany posing no threat, trying to rouse the elf back into action, the pride demon turned its attention to Varric and Riona, but the first attack came in the form of a brave mabari charge. As the demon struggled to shake off the enraged Spot, several of Bianca’s bolts and Riona’s spells had found the target. With an irritated bark, the mabari was finally thrown off and punted across the hall, as the demon now turned to swipe at Varric, the dwarf dodging the first attack, the second blocked by Riona’s timely barrier spell, allowing Varric to escape.  
   
Annoyed, the demon turned towards Riona, advancing on her and trying to corner her, but then suddenly a myriad of spells crashed into its scaly back, stunning the dangerous foe. The demon swirled around to find Merrill and Bethany standing, hands outstretched after they had just completed their spells. "Foolish insects," the pride demon snarled, its skin glowing red for a moment, as suddenly several elf-shaped shadows appeared around it, joining the battle at the demon’s side.  
   
The shades circled around Bethany and Merrill, wearing the faces of Pol, Chandan and all the other dead hunters, whispering accusations of betrayal to their former clansmate. Their words managed to distract Merrill, the elven mage barely standing on shaking legs, tears streaming down her face, as Bethany did her best to quickly put down her lover’s tormentors.  
   
When the pride demon finally succumbed under the array of their spells and Varric’s marksmanship, its shape started to shift and blur, slowly transforming back into the form of an aged elven female, lying on the stone circle in the middle of the floor, her breath short and shallow, as she looked drained beyond saving.  
   
"Keeper!" Merrill exclaimed, bolting up and towards Marethari, as soon as she noticed the demon had vanished, defeated. She dropped on her knees at the Keeper’s side, wringing her hands and looking lost. "Keeper…" she repeated. "Why… why did this have to happen? I didn’t want any of this! Why…"  
   
"It seems that I… have made… a terrible mistake…" Marethari breathed. Her voice was barely audible as everyone gathered around the two elves. "Do not cry for me, _da’len_ … the most important thing is that the demon… the demon is dead. You are free, Merrill…"  
   
"But I…" Merrill started to speak, almost as if she was about to protest, but then her face softened, fresh tears appearing on her cheeks. "I… understand, Keeper. I understand why you did this. I just wish…"  
   
"That I had… believed in you," Marethari spoke, with one final effort. "I feared you were... not strong enough. I tried to save you… but perhaps you needed no saving, _da’len_." She tried to speak again, but the light in her eyes was fading fast. " _Dareth… shiral_ ," Marethari only managed as her head rolled to the side and her eyelids slowly closed.  
   
Merrill remained hunched over the dead body of her mentor for a long time, hands covering her face as she sobbed quietly, Bethany holding her tightly. "If she had only supported me instead of…" Merrill finally managed, having calmed down somewhat. "But my blood magic, it just… she did not believe I could master it. I tried so hard to prove I was responsible and… and…" her shoulders started to shake again.  
   
"The prejudice against blood magic runs very deep, Merrill, it seems also amongst some of the elves," Riona said softly, standing over the two other mages. "You will have great difficulties in finding someone who would trust a blood mage and their ability to keep the demons at bay."  
   
"You and Bethany have supported me," Merrill sniffed. "And Varric never disapproved either."  
   
"Yes, well…" Riona coughed uncomfortably. "I… wasn’t all that comfortable with it at the start. I don’t think I am comfortable even now, even if you have reassured me somewhat."  
   
"I’ve never doubted you," Bethany whispered, gently stroking Merrill’s hair. "Sure, you made me mad with worries a few times, but… I could not blame your blood magic for it."  
   
"Thanks, Beth," Merrill said gratefully, before reaching out and taking Marethari’s hands in hers, crossing them on the Keeper’s chest, making the elderly elf appear at peace. " _Dareth shiral_ , Keeper…" she added, before rising from the ground.  
   
"Did the demon… did it perish with her?" Bethany asked, as she got to her feet as well.  
   
"So she claimed," Merrill said, her voice dejected. "And with it died my dream of restoring the eluvian."  
   
"That demon couldn’t have been the only one to know about eluvians, surely," Riona said.  
   
"I don’t know… it claimed to have been there at the mirror’s forging," Merrill said, sounding unsure. "Looking back, I realize that it might have lied about that and only told me so to make sure I would turn to it for aid."  
   
"Sounds exactly the kind of lie that a demon would spin," Bethany agreed, but any further discussion was halted by Varric’s sudden reappearance.  
   
"I thought I heard some noises at the entrance of the cave, so I went to have a look," he explained, as Riona wondered where he had run off to. "We have company. I think nearly the whole clan is here. Either the Keeper took them with her or they have come searching for her… regardless, I doubt they will be pleased to see her dead. Or understanding about the circumstances…"  
   
"I agree, this isn’t a good time and place to try and educate them about harmlessness of blood magic," Riona winced as she spoke.  
   
"But what can we do? We can’t just slaughter Merrill’s entire clan for standing in our way!" Bethany’s words made Merrill appear infinitely horrified.  
   
"Perhaps we don't have to," Varric said, approaching the stone arch and the idol under it, clearly interested in the wall behind the idol.

"What is it, Varric?" Riona asked, seeing that the dwarf had placed his hand on the wall, part ancient bricks covered with moss, part natural wall of the cave.

"I can feel a draft coming through the gaps here," Varric spoke, turning back towards her. "I think there's something behind this wall... perhaps another cavern that we could use to sneak by those elves outside? Can you try one of those fancy spells of yours?"

"Sure," Riona nodded. "You might want to stand back a little, though." When the dwarf was safely at the back with Bethany and Merrill, Riona didn't hesitate to cast the spell, fearing the elves might come to investigate at any moment. Blue sphere encompassed part of the wall, as well as the idol, bristling with pure energy before it exploded, sending a shower of rubble and debris over their heads as they ducked to safety.

Varric was first to the gaping hole in the wall. "What do you know? There really is another cave here." He turned back to Merrill. "I don't suppose you know where it leads, Daisy?"

Merrill cast a worried look back at the entrance. "No, but I still say we should use it to try and get away," she said impatiently. "It has to lead out somewhere, hopefully on the other side of the mountain."

For lack of better options, they all quickly climbed through the newly created opening, Varric first together with Spot, then Bethany and Merrill, Riona bringing up the rear, as they started to move forward through this new, considerably darker and narrower cavern.

"I wonder if we're actually going the right way," Bethany pondered aloud as they had been walking for several minutes without any change to their surroundings.

"Well, it can't last forever, so we'll find out-" Varric's words were abruptly stopped with a loud click resounding around them. "That can't be good. You may want to... DUCK!" with that he tackled Spot on the ground, the others diving for cover too as a massive fireball was hurled over their heads, singing them slightly.

Moments later, there was another flash of light ahead of them in the cavern, as if someone was casting a spell. Before they could react, a lightning bolt had felled both Riona and Bethany, but Varric had managed to avoid the blast, shot from Bianca drawing a grunt from their opponent. Heavy fist of stone leapt from Merrill's outstretched palm and hit their foe in the chest, sending him crashing into the cavern wall, but he or she was up quickly, another burst of energy about to leap from their hands... only to be interrupted by a mabari charge. The man went down with a scream of surprise, seconds before his jugular was torn, silencing him forever.

"What was he doing here?" Varric wondered as he was slowly pulling Spot away from the dead man, standing over the body together with Merrill while Riona and Bethany healed themselves. "And who is that, for that matter. It's not one of your Dalish, that much is clear."

As Riona summoned a light spell to get a better look at the corpse, she heard Bethany immediately gasp in surprise. "My goodness... with all that beard he's almost unrecognizable... but that's Innley!" she exclaimed.

"One of the mages Orsino wanted us to track?" Riona suddenly remembered. "That's quite a lucky break... we should be careful, maybe Grace is nearby."

Merrill spoke up from further ahead, where the cave widened slightly, creating an alcove that Innley had apparently used for his hideout. "There's only one sleeping berth here, though," the elf said. "Looks like he's been hiding here alone."

"Alright, that makes sense, I suppose," Riona shrugged.

"There's another way forward here," Merrill continued. "Should we try that?"

"Of course there would be, he'd want an emergency exit. Which probably... is also trapped," Varric realized, racing after Merrill. "Daisy, you might want to stop, NOW!"

While Varric was busy looking for traps and disarming them around a frozen Merrill, Bethany walked up to Riona. "Sis, I know you maybe want to check around for Grace's tracks or whatever, but I really feel we must get Merrill back to Kirkwall," she spoke quietly. "She's... going through a lot now. I want to make sure she will be alright."

"I agree, actually," Riona nodded with a warm smile. "Forget Grace for now... Merrill is our priority."

**~***~**

The sky was already beginning to darken when Grace arrived at the entrance to the Sundermount caves. She strode inside confidently, walking up to the traps in a brisk pace, then about to navigate past the hidden triggers that Innley had showed her... only to notice that someone had been messing with them. She could see several rocks overturned as someone had been disabling the traps, and in one place where the sand on the floor of the cave was slightly moist, she could see footprints of several different people.

It didn't take her long to stumble across Innley's corpse and realize what had happened. "Damn it, Innley, you stupid fool," she sighed, looking down at her colleagues' ripped and bloodied throat. "I thought we should have made our move weeks ago, we have been ready for a while now. That's what you get for your hesitancy."  

The good thing was that with Innley out of the way, there was nobody who could veto her decision to proceed. And she had been waiting for so long to finally see this pathetic city crash and burn to rubble together with its templars, Chantry, pathetic mages who were too cowardly to realize their potential, and that meddling Hawke above all. She realized she wouldn't be too surprised to learn that it was Hawke who had killed Innley. There were not many who could have managed to surprise and defeat him.

With the course of action clear before her, Grace hurried back to Kirkwall, arriving in her Darktown hideout close before midnight. She spent several minutes writing instructions for her fellow conspirators to alert them that she was about to break the seals and asked them to be ready, then sending a messenger to bring her words to everyone involved. With the increased security, she could no longer get a word to the Gallows, but she hoped that the result of her actions would be impressive enough for Thrask to correctly interpret as the start of the rebellion.

The ancient sanctuary with the main seal was close by, and Grace wasted no time in getting there, quickly uttering the words of power that she had previously heard Innley speak, finding that her voice was shaking from anxiety. She all but ran down the stone steps towards the central chamber with the dais and the seal, the Fell Grimoire standing like a grotesque statue next to it. Grace quickly withdrew the parchment that Innley had given her, a lengthy text the meaning of which she did not truly understand. Their allies in Minrathous were certain it would break the seals and release the dormant demons, so she had nothing left but to follow the instructions.

She unfolded the scroll and placed it across the black pages of the Grimoire on the stand. A quick incision into her left palm, as she held it extended, the blood slowly trickling down on the Grimoire, where it was immediately absorbed by the pages, as if the book itself was drinking it. Slightly disturbed from the sight, Grace started to read the incantation, strange words written in Arcanum escaping her lips, each one of them seemingly increasing the whispers of the spirits around her, stretching the Veil, pulling, tearing at it, threatening to release the cacophony of excited, ravenous screams.

Sweat was running down her brow and Grace could barely stay upright, as she neared the conclusion of the powerful spell. As the screams of the demons finally pierced the Veil, shattering it, the seal behind her flared up bright red before exploding, throwing her painfully at the wall. As Grace gingerly got up, she could feel the rifts in the Veil all around her, the spirits pushing through with great urgency, scattering throughout around her, but none daring to approach her directly. All except one, it seemed, for on the dais, ponderously looking at the broken seal was the seductive figure of a particularly attractive looking desire demon.

"So it begins," the demoness said in an intrigued voice, turning her head to look at Grace. "But where are my manners? I should introduce myself. My name is Xebenkeck, and I suppose I have you to thank for my release."

"I'm not interested in your name, demon," Grace snarled, focusing on the spells that Innley and Heborah had taught her. Break the demons with her will. Command them. Order them to carry out her wishes. "I am here to command you. You will do everything I tell you."

"I will?" Xebenkeck purred in a way that made Grace instantly alarmed. "Aren't you a confident one? Well, give it a try!"

With the blood still flowing from her cut hand, Grace focused on drawing from her life force, trying to use it to bind the desire demon, but finding that Xebenkeck easily blocked all her efforts, resisting every attempt to try and compel the demon to do her bidding. Exhausted and surprised, Grace fell on her knees. "What... why is it not working... it should be working..."

"Perhaps it would work on some of the weaker demons amongst my flock," Xebenkeck chuckled. "But the Forgotten Ones... are not meant to be controlled in such crude way." Grace suddenly found herself pulled to her feet with surprising force, starting to shiver like a leaf when she realized this was no ordinary demon. "And you have nothing to bargain with for my... assistance," the desire demon added, her eyes glowing as she looked Grace over in an appraising manner. "Though, perhaps..." she clicked her tongue, eyes burning with what seemed like fiery need. "I have been starved for centuries... yes, it has been so long..."

"My body is yours," Grace whispered weakly, her only thought to do whatever it takes to survive this encounter, realizing she was at this powerful being's complete and utter mercy.

"Oh, I know it is," Xebenkeck laughed, as Grace found herself roughly thrown on top of the dais, across the extinguished seal, the demoness' claws ripping her clothing away, until she lay there naked, the scantily clad Xebenkeck moving over her.

Somehow, the demon's touch instantly removed all fear and anxiety, as Grace moved against Xebenkeck's body, finding herself being touched and kissed in all the right places that drew her completely wild. These were no bumbling efforts of Thrask that bored her at best, this creature knew how to satisfy her. In no time, her hands were gripping the edges of the dais as if trying to keep herself anchored from losing herself to this pleasure, their bodies shining with sweat, grinding against each other. The sacred edge approached fast, inescapably, and Grace surrendered herself with a loud cry, not even realizing that Xebenkeck's arm had suddenly come up in the air, then falling down to swiftly slash her throat.

At the height of the ecstasy, Grace did not even feel any pain, only mild surprise when she was still shaking in the waves of pleasure, watching her blood quickly escape across her sweat covered breasts. Her head fell backwards, as she suddenly felt tiredness overcome her. "...such a shame..." she whispered, blood flowing from the corners of her mouth. "...but what a way to go..."

"I completely agree," Xebenkeck smiled, leaning closer to Grace, kissing her on the lips, licking away the blood. "So tasty. Perhaps I should have held on to her," she briefly appeared disappointed as she stared down at Grace's lifeless body. "Ah well, there will be more." She looked around the hall, standing still for a moment.

"I'm sure there was something I planned to do..." Xebenkeck mused. "Ah yes! A little trip across town is in order." She turned to leave, listening to the hungry voices of the swarming shades surrounding her, starting to spread throughout the city. "Have fun storming Kirkwall, my little friends," she chuckled at herself. "Without guidance, your efforts are futile and doomed, but the chaos you are about to cause will be delightful… if the fate of this city still interested me…"

**~***~**

Merrill awoke in the middle of the night, a strange, dim light coming from the living room, even though she could have sworn she had put out all the candles. She gently disentangled herself from Bethany's embrace, trying not to wake her affectionate, devoted lover. Merrill had wanted to spend the night in the alienage, feeling more calm here than at the Amell Estate, and even if she had tried to discourage Bethany from subjecting herself to the uncomfortable bed of her alienage dwelling, Beth could not be deterred, unwilling to leave her alone at this time, something Merrill was eternally grateful for. _I think she felt how grateful I was,_ she thought, blushing at the memory of the evening of passion as she bent down to kiss Bethany on her forehead without rousing her from sleep.

She put a light robe across her shoulders and walked into the living room, stopping instantly at the sight before her. There was someone... something, sitting on the floor, just in front of the eluvian, looking at it thoughtfully.

"Ah, finally," she heard the desire demon speak quietly. "You cannot imagine how hard it was to reach you through the Fade in order to wake you. You hide very well, my pretty elf."

 _Xebenkeck!_ "How did you..." she started, but the demon waved impatiently, cutting her off.

"That's not important, little one. I have been... very intrigued about your mirror, ever since you came to ask me about it."

"Can you... can you fix it?" Merrill asked, forgetting her fears as soon as the eluvian was mentioned.

Xebenkeck laughed with delight. "So amusing... that you don't actually realize that it is complete."

"...what?"

"You only needed to activate it," Xebenkeck rose from the floor, approaching Merrill with light steps, as if floating. "I can show you how." Merrill gave her a dubious stare, making the demoness smile again. "It was made with blood magic, as you know. It requires blood magic to activate. But worry not, only a small amount will do." She led Merrill towards the eluvian.

"My blood will not do, only that of mortals. This is why I needed you. Now give me your hand," Merrill found herself unable to refuse, as Xebenkeck took her left hand, her sharp nails raking across her skin like a knife and making a small incision. "There we go," she said, bringing Merrill's hand to the mirror, using it like a quill to draw something on the surface of the eluvian.

Merrill felt herself shudder and grow limp in Xebenkeck's arms, the demoness holding her tightly. "This... can't be... how did I not think of it..." she said, instantly recognizing the symbol that Xebenkeck had drawn on the mirror, using her blood. It was the old symbol of Eremius, the one that was etched in the very streets of Kirkwall itself, the one that was the coat of arms of Krayvans and later Amells.

The surface of the eluvian was rippling and shimmering now, as if alive, strange images of different places in different times appearing to her view. The mirror was vibrant... alive.

"Do you wish to learn more about it, my sweet elf?" Xebenkeck asked teasingly.

"Of course," Merrill exclaimed, her voice trembling. How could she refuse such an offer? The eluvian was the work of her life, the center of her being, the reason she had forsaken everything else.

"Then you will come with me," the desire demon said, her hand plunging into the mirror, the rest of her about to follow, as Merrill watched her with stunned expression.

"I... I didn't think it... could do that," the elf managed weakly.

"It can do so much more..." Xebenkeck said, licking her lips teasingly. "Come and I will show you." She pulled the elf towards her, Merrill unable to resist her superior strength.

"No, wait..." she tried to break free, but to no avail, Xebenkeck slowly pulling Merrill with her through the eluvian. "Bethany! BETH-"

**~***~**

Bethany jerked awake with a sudden realization of someone calling out her name. "Merrill?" she asked her lover. "Did you hear that?" It was only then that she discovered she was alone in the bed.

There was light in the living room, however, so she figured that the elf was there. Bethany wrapped herself in a sheet and went to check the living room, finding no one there. The few lit candles were all the evidence that someone had been here recently, everything else was unchanged, the eluvian stood in the corner, silent and as Bethany always thought, looking slightly menacing. Of Merrill there was no sign.

"Merrill?" Bethany called out, fear starting to slowly spread through her. "Merrill? Merrill, where are you? Answer me!"


	79. Chapter 79

_9:37 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

All chances of a rare quiet morning in the Gallows were ruined early on, as Knight-Captain Cullen charged into Meredith's office without even knocking, in his excitement failing to notice the Knight-Commander lovingly conversing with her beloved sword.

"Knight-Commander!" Cullen exclaimed, breathless. "Something... horrible has happened!"

Meredith was instantly alarmed from the way Cullen appeared, disheveled and nervous. "Calm down and explain!" she spoke sternly, trying to keep the Knight-Captain from becoming hysterical.

"There are countless reports about demon attacks coming in from the city!" Cullen said, looking pale. "We have heard of about three dozen incidents. This is unheard of, what are these mages trying to do, unleash demons on the innocents?"

"This might be what they have planned all along, Knight-Captain," Meredith said, reaching for her sword again. "I told you this period of calm was deceptive! This is the revolution they have been hatching under our noses!"

"What are your orders, Knight-Commander?" Cullen asked, steeling himself.

"Organize two thirds of the templars and lead them into the city to battle the demons. We must protect the innocents, but we must also not forget about the mages still in the Gallows," Meredith said. "I want you to report back to me within an hour, I must know what the situation is before I can decide what must be done..."

"...the Right of Annulment?"

"Precisely so," Meredith nodded. "I will be waiting for you in the courtyard. Now go!"

**~***~**

Riona was having great difficulties in calming her sister. Bethany had returned with the early morning light, distraught, yet hopeful to find Merrill at the Amell Estate, but of course the elf had not returned there. And yet, while Merrill's disappearance was highly concerning, the fact that Bethany had been attacked several times on her way home by shades and rage demons worried Riona even more.

"Someone has undone the seals, I'm sure of it," Riona spoke nervously, watching her sister sit numbly at the table. "Or they expired on their own, I suppose. We might need to leave the city, Beth."

"I'm not leaving without Merrill!" her sister exclaimed angrily, slamming her fist on the table, making the empty dishes jump in the air, a gesture not characteristic to Bethany. "And I just can't sit here like this, doing nothing, I'll go mad!"

"Trust me, I can understand how you feel," Riona said, putting her hand on Bethany's shoulder. "But if the seals are open, the streets are no longer safe, not to mention we don't really know where to look... I sent Varric to the Keep to find out what's happening and what the situation is like... maybe he'll find something about Merrill's whereabouts."

"He won't," Bethany shook her head, starting to cry. "Oh, Ri... I'm sure something terrible has happened, I'm sure of it!"

"Come, Beth... you don't know that," Riona tried, squeezing her sister's shoulder, but not feeling thoroughly convinced herself. Merrill, endearing as she was, tended to attract disaster. She could only hope the elf was alive and well, but that hope was faint.

"I don't know, maybe I should... go and pray, perhaps," Bethany wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "I just need to do something... and it has helped before."

"I suppose the Chantry isn't too far, and the guards should be keeping Hightown mostly safe," Riona mused. "Very well, go if you feel you need to, I'll keep an eye out here."

"Alright then," Bethany rose, giving her a quick hug before departing. "We'll talk more after I've returned from the Chantry."

**~***~**

That morning, Anders was awakened by sounds of intense screaming and cries for help that had seemingly taken over the whole Darktown. There was... a sense of wrongness in the air, somehow, and he felt his own skin crackle with energy as for some reason he found it increasingly difficult to keep Justice from breaking out.

He left the clinic to immediately be confronted with a horrifying scene of several shades tearing a young woman to pieces on the very edge of his sanctum. The demonspawn were defeated quickly, but there was nothing he could do for the unfortunate woman. Such sights opened to him wherever he looked, screams and shouts everywhere as demons seemed to be swarming out of nowhere.

A rage demon lurked around a corner, almost catching him unawares, and as Anders dove for cower, he was surprised to suddenly see a group of templars charge the demon and quickly put it down. While he was still pondering how to best kill these templars, they had already moved on, looking for more demons to remove.

 _So, they have started with their perilous plan,_ he realized, remembering the information he had received from the mage underground a few months ago. _It starts with a massive distraction to draw the templars out. Meanwhile, the mages in the Gallows together with sympathetic templars remove Meredith and put someone reasonable in her place. And everything... more or less stays the same._

That just would not do. Now was the time to put his own plan forward. Everything was in place, only awaiting a quick command word from him. _It would be fitting if Meredith and the templars knew what and why was happening. I must go to the Gallows,_ he decided, blue flashes circling his skin, his eyes glowing as he walked, as Justice once again gained control briefly.  
 _  
Yes... these mortals will soon feel the righteous fury of Justice..._

**~***~**

Ser Thrask was looking across the courtyard of the Gallows, feeling increasingly concerned as he watched Meredith pace back and forth, sword in her hands. There had been some reports of a demon outbreak in the city and Cullen had left with most of the templars, leaving him second in command to Meredith in the Gallows. This was likely the sign that Grace, his sweet Grace, had sent him, signaling the start of the rebellion, yet still he hesitated. Taking a stand against his own fellows was not easy, even if he knew he was in the right.

There was Cullen now, coming, no running back to the courtyard, shouting something to Meredith. They spoke animatedly, as he stepped closer to listen in on them, until he heard the words that spurred him right back into the action.

The Right of Annulment.

He turned around and ran back inside, quickly searching for some of his allies that had not been sent to battle the demons in the city. He found some of them in the kitchens, scrubbing floors and cleaning pots. "Hugh! Keran! It is time!" he shouted at them. "Where are the others? I know I saw Margitte only recently."

"Margie is standing guard at the mage quarters," Keran, the young templar once suspected of being possessed, explained. "I'll go get her."

"No need, you will be heading to the mage halls yourselves," Thrask said hurriedly. "It is time to release them."

"What... seriously?" Hugh looked at him worriedly. "This demon infestation is that bad?"

"Meredith is about to put the Right of Annulment into action," Thrask said. "It is now or never."

"Do you want us to release all of them?" Keran asked. "Orsino as well?"

"Yes, all of them, especially Orsino. Even if they have not been a part of our conspiracy until now, none of them wants to die in Annulment. They are now our natural allies," Thrask said, shaking his head. "Go now, and may the Maker be with you. I will try to stall Meredith and Cullen..."

**~***~**

Varric returned to the Amell Estate soon enough, bringing alarming news. "Aveline says  the city is more or less overrun by demons," he explained to a very worried Riona. "Even the templars have had to pull out of Darktown, and the guards in Lowtown are hard pressed. Aveline is going to take a guard regiment to the Gallows to see if they can shed some light on what is happening and coordinate their strategy with the templars."

"That would be a very reasonable move, if our Knight-Commander was not a madwoman called Meredith," Riona sighed. "I suppose we should help keep the city safe, though. We're not doing much good sitting around here."

"Looking for a new title, are we?" Varric winked at her, earning a glare in return. "But I do agree, what if those demons tear the Hanged Man apart? That would make me rather annoyed, let me tell you!"

"Besides... Meredith might... overreact, and make use of that Right of Annulment because of all this," Riona mused thoughtfully. "Perhaps if we can deal with these demons swiftly and reassure her that it wasn't the fault of the mages still in the Gallows..."

"She has a poor history at listening to what you have to say, Hawke," Varric remarked. "Meredith is more likely to do the opposite of what you ask of her."

"Maybe then I should call for her to use the Right of Annulment?" Riona chuckled darkly. "But no, if she really wants to kill all the mages at the Gallows, we have to try and stop her at all costs, Varric. It's just not right."

The dwarf's eyes lit up in anticipation. "So, a suicide mission then? It's been a while since we've been in on one of those. Looking forward to it."

"I'm counting on Aveline and her men to back us up," Riona said. "And maybe some others who disagree with the way Meredith runs things. That reminds me, Varric... could you rush ahead and ask Aveline to wait a bit so I can catch up with you all? It would be best if we would all arrive at once."

"Not taking Bethany with you?" Varric asked.

"She went to the Chantry to pray. I'll let Orana or Bodahn know where we went, she can catch up with us later. I don't really want to go after her, Chantry seems like the safest place in Kirkwall right now."

"That it does, Hawke," Varric was already on his way to the door. "Don't tarry too long, though, or you'll miss out on all the fun."

Riona rose and started to look around for her mage staff, before checking her belt to see whether her potion supply needed a refill. Everything seemed in place, now she only needed to find Bodahn or Orana, and then she could leave to face Meredith... a thought that still sent shivers up her spine, when she remembered the way Ser Marlein's head was slowly rolling down the stairs in viscount's throne room on that fateful day.

She was about to step out to the foyer and then into the kitchens, when suddenly Sandal appeared in the doors, staring at her strangely. "Oh... Sandal, do you know where Bodahn is?" she asked, feeling a little startled.

Riona barely held back a scream when Sandal suddenly grabbed her hands in his, holding them tightly and pulling her lower until her face was next to his. "One day the magic will come back. All of it! All of it," he whispered, his eyes glowing strangely. "Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part, and the skies will open wide. When he rises, everyone will see!"

"...w-w-what?" Riona managed, her teeth clattering from sudden panic, Sandal's touch cold as if from beyond the grave.

"The Elder Crone, the Hunter, the Fallen Knight. You will meet them soon, before it is all over," Sandal finished, releasing her hands, but Riona could not stop shaking. The young dwarf blinked, the strange light in his eyes fading, replaced by his usual slightly vacant expression. "Enchantment?" he grinned toothily at Riona.

Riona yelped, withdrawing from Sandal so quickly that she tripped and fell on her back. Scared out of her wits, chills running down her spine, she awkwardly circled around the surprised looking dwarf. Finally, she bolted towards the front door, Spot following her closely as Riona completely forgot that she was supposed to leave a message for Bethany.

**~***~**

Riona arrived at the Gallows still slightly shaken, but fortunately having to battle demons every step of the way there had quickly distracted her from whatever craziness Sandal had just told her. She would have to try and understand it later, but this was no time for it. Together with Varric, Aveline and a dozen of guards, they had arrived at the Gallows to see a massive battle about to erupt. On one side of the courtyard there stood Meredith, Cullen, Moira, and many other templars fiercely loyal to the Knight-Commander. On the other side, she could see Thrask together with several templars, including Keran and Hugh, together with Orsino and most of the mages at the Gallows.  

"Finally you arrive, Champion!" Orsino shouted towards her. Riona was barely containing her anger at the sight of the man, remembering the letter he had sent her, condemning him for his involvement in Quentin's research that had lead to her mother's death. "Perhaps you can talk some sense in the Knight-Commander! She has declared..."

"The Right of Annulment, yes, I knew that was going to happen," Riona spoke, as they approached to stand almost like a shield between the two warring factions.

"You see what is happening in the city, Hawke," Meredith shouted in turn. "Don't tell me that you do not see the perilous consequences of magic out of control. Tell me you disagree with my decision!"

"Even if these mages," Riona pointed at the Circle representatives to her right, "have nothing to do with what happened?"

"Maybe they didn't," Meredith snarled, looking displeased at her answer. "Maybe they are innocent! Maybe they can still be saved? I don't deal in 'maybe's', Champion. I have a graveyard to fill with 'maybe's', after we have cleaned up the mess that this city has been reduced to."

"She won't listen!" Orsino exclaimed again, looking at her. "Can't you see it?"

"Unless you are willing to do the right thing and help us enforce the Right of Annulment, Champion, I will apply it to you inclusively," Meredith said, giving her a cold stare.

"You can't do that!" Riona protested. "Or maybe this is all my fault too?"

"Let's not do anything rash," Aveline spoke, trying to force the voice of reason to prevail. "This can be solved without violence, I'm sure! Can't you see that the demons in the streets are the greatest threat right now, not the mages or templars gathered here?"

"The only one who can defuse the situation here is the Grand Cleric," Orsino said, shaking his head sadly. "If we can get her to appear here, order Meredith to stand down..."

"The Grand Cleric cannot help you anymore, First Enchanter!" suddenly a new voice rose above the others. A man, his entire frame surrounded by blue vortex of crackling energy, entered the courtyard and approached them all.

"Anders!" Riona exclaimed, the man's appearance making her even more nervous. _Where did he come from? What does he want? I don't like this one bit..._

"What are you talking about?" Orsino looked at Anders, annoyed at the interruption.

Anders, or perhaps from the way he appeared now it was more accurate to call him Justice, walked closer, each of his words accentuated by a heavy, rhythmical tap of his mage staff against the heavy stone floor of the courtyard. "I will not stand by and watch you treat all mages like criminals," Justice spoke above the murmurs and protestations amongst both hostile factions, "while those who would lead us bow to their templar jailors," he added, staring coldly at Orsino.

"How dare you speak like that?" Orsino snapped back. "I have tried to oppose-"

"The Circle has failed us, Orsino!" Justice declared, continuing to tap with his staff, more and more frantically. "Even you should be able to see that! The time has come to act, there can be no half-measures!"

"You... you have done... something incredibly stupid... haven't you?" Riona exclaimed, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach.

"There can be... no turning back..." Justice said quietly, the swirls of energy surrounding his host slowly lessening, as he muttered something intelligible under his breath.

**~***~**

Grand Cleric Elthina's silent prayer in front of the golden figure of Andraste was suddenly interrupted by a deep rumbling sound that seemed to come from somewhere within or under the cathedral. She opened her eyes, looking at Sebastian in confusion, the young man watching over her as he always did these past months, convinced that some sort of terrible tragedy was going to strike her down.

"Did you feel that, Sebastian?" she asked, wondering whether she had just imagined the slight shake.

"I did... perhaps an echo of an earthquake, Your Grace," he smiled, attempting to look reassuring. "I would not wor-..."

Suddenly, another shake came, this one far stronger, leaving the pillars shaking, dust and rubble seeping from above as small cracks appeared in the domed ceiling. The rumbling became louder and louder, around them the panicked screams of the faithful rose in volume, as the stairs to the upper floors collapsed suddenly, burying several people standing under them. A high pillar tumbled down, cutting off those hurriedly trying to reach the exit, crushing a few acolytes with its weight. Suddenly, the entire floor before the pedestal blew away, taking several people with it, as a blinding ray of blood red energy rose and ripped straight through the building, from the floor to the very roof.

"I don't think this is an earthquake, Sebastian," Elthina spoke, feeling strangely calm.

"Your Grace... I have failed you," Prince Sebastian Vael threw himself on his knees at her feet. "I tried my best to save you... Your Grace, I... I love you."  

Elthina had no time to feel surprised or react to Sebastian's words. The ray of energy pulsed violently, and for the one moment Grand Cleric Elthina was still alive, she only felt searing heat, melting her flesh from her bones. Then, everything around them exploded in red fury.

**~***~**

The occasional piece of flaming rubble ended up thrown as far as the Gallows courtyard, as everyone present looked on at the scene of madness before them. The sky above Hightown had grown in the color of blood red, and an explosion had followed, so strong it had thrown most of them off their feet. Time passed, and still, no one dared to speak, looking on in silent shock, mouths flapping wide from horror.

"Maker..." Meredith was the first to recover, for a moment looking strangely human, full with sympathy and grief. "Have mercy..."

"There can be no peace," Anders said quietly. It was now him and only him, the blue glow in his eyes had died with Justice's retreat.

"Why... why would you do such a thing?" Orsino asked, looking at Anders in incomprehension.

"I removed the chance of compromise," Anders declared. "Because there can be no compromise."

"The Grand Cleric lies dead," Meredith spoke out, enraged. "The Chantry destroyed, work of this mage. I command you-"

It was then that finally the significance of the events registered in Riona's mind. _Chantry. Destroyed. Bethany._ The world collapsed around her, blown up, just like the cathedral of Chantry moments before.

"Bethany!" she sank to her knees with a scream that made everyone else pause, even Meredith. "Bethany... my little sister..."

"W-what?" Anders suddenly paused, looking stricken. His eyes darted over the gathered crowd, searching for Bethany. "Where... where is Bethany?"

"Blondie..." Varric said, the dwarf completely pale in the face. "Bethany... was in the Chantry."

It looked like some invisible hand had reached out and punched Anders in the stomach with all its might. The young Warden stumbled, falling on his knees. "No... no, that can't be right... she shouldn't have been there... she shouldn't have been there," he muttered frenziedly.

"Was Bethany amongst those acceptable means to justify your ends, Anders?" Aveline spat, shaking with anger, her cheeks flaming red. She had withdrawn her sword, moving closer to the Warden, but he made no effort to move or flee, sitting there, shock on his face.

"Kill me... please, I beg you..." he whispered, barely audibly.

"Perhaps it would be more fitting to force you to live with what you have done," Aveline said angrily, finding herself stopped by Varric.

"Don't make this decision," he said, pointing at the still numb Riona. "It should be hers. Bethany is... was her sister."

Aveline nodded, stepping aside, as Varric approached Riona, putting a hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle shake. She stirred, still having trouble comprehending what had happened, the only thing she saw before her was the image of Bethany's smiling, carefree face... and then it was wiped away, replaced with dark emptiness. She would never see that smile again.

Her hand went to her belt, reaching for the rarely used dagger. _Mercy be damned! Hundreds or thousands dead, I care not! He took the only thing I truly loved! The only thing I cannot live without!_ She got up on her feet, unsteadily, still almost blind partly from shock, partly from rage. Varric's hand almost guided her towards Anders, as she fell on the Warden who was quietly begging her to kill him.

There was no struggling from Anders, only quiet acceptance, as the dagger pierced his flesh once, twice... and then she lost count, until Varric and Aveline pulled her away, the dagger falling from her hands. Anders lay silent in a pool of his own blood, his eyes still open, shedding one tear after another, as he slowly bled out on the stones of the Gallows.  
   
"This act of righteousness, however, will not be enough!" Meredith spoke up, turning back to her loyal templars. "You have seen for your own eyes the horrors that magic has caused here in Kirkwall! The Right of Annulment is still in effect! I order you to execute each and every mage here, along with those who would defend them!"

The battle broke out immediately, not that Riona could remember much of it, in her state of shock she was harbored at the back by Aveline, Varric and most of the guard, not allowing the templars to reach her. Some came close, but Riona, acting on pure instinct, remembered to defend herself, unable to contribute much more than that, only a few images of the battle imprinted in her head afterwards.

She remembered a tall, lanky templar, hovering over a fallen Varric for a moment, but for some reason delaying his strike, instead dancing away from them to decapitate two hapless apprentices on the other side of the battlefield.

She remembered the sight of Meredith clashing with Ser Thrask, knocking away his helmet, his red hair spilling out before she brought her sword around, nearly decapitating the leader of the templar revolution. Thrask was killed instantly, and with it, the morale of the disloyal templars seemed broken, many pleading to have reconsidered their stance, seeking salvation from Meredith's loyalists, but finding only swift execution, like in the case of Hugh, stabbed cleanly in the gut by Cullen's sword.

She remembered hearing Orsino's call for retreat, as they made an attempt to fight their way through to the mage section of the Gallows in hopes of regrouping. Slightly over two dozen of mages appeared left, together with a handful of templars, now led by Keran, the young man looking deeply disturbed after he had just delivered a fatal blow to his commanding officer, Lieutenant Moira, his sword passing through the woman's visor, sending spurts of blood everywhere.

The guard held the last line of defense during their retreat towards the heavy iron gate of the mage halls. They had taken the least losses, trying to avoid taking sides unless attacked, mostly focused on guarding Riona, but the templars unavoidably forced them to join the side of the mages, and now they extended their protection to not only Riona, but every mage present. They had already lost Brennan, which seemed to pain Aveline greatly, her old comrade skewered by Meredith's own sword as the lieutenant had dared to get too close to the enraged Knight-Commander.

"Lower the gate! Lower the gate!" Riona could hear Orsino's screams, as the guard made one final push to keep the templars away from breaking through. It was Keran who pulled the lever, the heavy gate coming down and squashing a daring templar who had not withdrawn in time and shortly afterwards everyone jumped to further secure and barricade the gate. Not long after that, they were left standing in the corridor in utter and complete darkness.

Riona silently prayed the darkness would never end.

**~***~**

The battle was slowly dying around him, but Anders cared little for its outcome. Riona's stabs with the dagger had been wild but mostly ineffective, but even so, he knew he was slowly bleeding out to his inevitable death. Death that he so richly deserved.

He remembered how he had planned it all. How he had told himself that he should not care about these sacrifices for the greater good of all mages. It was supposed to be something cold, impersonal. A necessity. Or so it seemed.

Anders closed his eyes again, the shapes of the hundred, thousand dead swirling before him, but they no longer were a grey mass without faces. All and every one of them now looked exactly like Bethany. And from this horrible image, there was no escaping.

He opened his eyes, watching the tiny spark of magic at his fingertips. He was seriously wounded, dying, but a healing spell now could likely save him, yet he hesitated.

 _I lied to her. I betrayed her. And in the end... I killed her._

 _Do I even deserve a chance to atone?_

The spark at his fingertips crackled one last time, before fading out... this time, forever.


	80. Chapter 80

_9:37 Dragon  
City of Kirkwall_

Somewhere, someone seemed to be speaking with her, the unrecognizable voice muffled and difficult to focus on. It kept droning on and on something about needing to find her strength, about this not being the time to collapse. Riona didn't care. _Who do I need to be strong for now? Varric? Aveline? They have always known how to take care of themselves._

That someone was now shaking her, demanding that she opened her eyes and faced the reality, more and more words washing against her, barely registering with her consciousness. Something about Donnic, not knowing where he was, being stricken with fear as well. _Aveline... I don't think I can help you now. I don't think I can help anyone._

There was something wet and moist against her hand now, accompanied with soft whining and whimpering. "Your dog is frightened too, Riona," the voice started to clear up. _My dog. My poor little Spot. He's all that I have left. Well, he and Varric, I suppose._ "He has wetted himself from fear more times than I can count. He needs you." Aveline. _Always there when I need her. Always doing all she can to keep me going. Can I let her down? Perhaps... perhaps I'm not quite as alone as I feel._

Riona's eyes suddenly snapped open, hand moving to lovingly rub Spot's scalp between the ears, as the mabari responded with a happy, relieved bark. "Varric," she called out, avoiding looking at anything else but her dog.

"Here, Hawke," came the dwarf's voice from behind her.

"I might need some of your emergency rum to get through this," she said, keeping her voice steady despite everything. "Do not even protest Aveline, I won't drink much." She accepted the flask from Varric, taking several big swigs. "I would like to drink so much that I can't feel any feelings. Like the time when mother... but I guess that's not an option now."

"Not if you want to get out of here alive," Aveline said. "And I know what you're going to say, that you no longer care."

"That's where you're wrong," Riona gingerly rose back to her feet. "I wasn't going to say that at all. I need to help you get out of here safely, at least."

"It's not going to be easy," Varric remarked, as she slowly took in her surroundings. The dark corridor with the barricaded gate was just behind her as they stood in a smaller courtyard, the overcast sky with red tinged clouds from the burning city above them. Passages to the mage dormitories led away to every side, but it seemed as everyone still alive had gathered in the courtyard, listening to Orsino speaking animatedly. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we're not getting out of this one alive, Hawke. I've spiced up the gate and the corridor with some nasty traps, but it's not going to stop them. Already they are close to breaking through."

"They are receiving more and more reinforcements as the patrols keep returning to the Gallows," Aveline said grimly. "My guards would come to our aid, but... they don't know what is happening. I... I'm not even sure I want to see Donnic try to rescue us... he would only get himself killed."

"Well, in that case, I'll remind you of your own words, Aveline," Riona said, feeling more defiant and determined than ever in her life. They had taken everything from her and cornered her for slaughter. Now they would learn just how dangerous she could be. "I too hate going out with a whimper. Let's make this a good one."

They were about to head over to Orsino and the others, when Riona stopped Aveline, pulling her back, Varric halting as well. "I want you both to know one thing," she said, looking at the First Enchanter. "At some point, I am going to kill Orsino. And you will not stop me."

"W-what?" Aveline exclaimed, looking at Riona as if she had lost her mind.

"Remember the letter we found in the foundry where my mother was murdered?" Riona asked. "The one from Quentin's accomplice and secret supporter. His friend and colleague, O."

"...it was Orsino?" Aveline recoiled in shock. "Damn! ...sometimes I don't know why do we protect these mages, I really don't."

"Because of mages like Hawke, Daisy and Sunshine?" Varric said earnestly, looking at Aveline. "I know that's why I do it. Not for anyone else."

"Yes," Aveline smiled in response. "Yes, Varric, for them I would do anything."

They moved forward to stand with the others, listening to Orsino explain their strategy of defending the courtyard. The templars and the guards would form a semi-circle around the entrance to the square, after the gates were breached it would be their task to prevent the attacking force from reaching the defending mages. Most of the mages would be positioned on the balconies around the courtyard, the perfect spot from which to launch their spells at the narrow entrance that the templars would be pouring forth from. The only way that the mages could be reached was by entering the passageways at the side and from those via the stairs to the balconies. It was the job of the downstairs group to make sure that the attackers did not have an easy access to these passages.

Aveline with her guards and Keran with the few remaining templars quickly organized themselves, as the thumping noises in the corridor became louder, the gate about to give way. Most of the mages had already taken their place on the balconies, Riona standing next to Orsino directly opposite the entrance, Varric alongside them, despite receiving orders to stand elsewhere it appeared he wasn't going to move from his spot. Some mages had to remain downstairs, behind the semi-circle of the infantry with the intent to bolster them with healing and supporting spell casting.

Finally, the gate and the barricades gave way with a loud crash, but the first few templars inside the corridor didn't get very far, Varric's traps blowing up in their faces as screams of pain and agony reached their ears in the courtyard. They could hear Meredith's voice, shouting orders, keeping her men press forward, as the first attackers finally reached the courtyard, immediately greeted by deadly spells from the mages on the balconies.

For a while, it seemed that their lines would hold. The bodies of dead templars stacked swiftly at the entrance and seemed to momentarily sap the morale of the attackers, but it lasted only until Meredith herself arrived at the frontlines together with Cullen, blood pouring from the Knight-Captain's left eye as he looked to have suffered from one of Varric's traps. Lifted by Meredith's presence, the templars quickly pushed the defenders back on the right side of the courtyard, Cullen leading a group into the passageways and up towards the balconies, where the frightened mages desperately tried to protect themselves, but got decimated quickly.

More and more templars arrived through the gates, pushing the thin lines of defenders back even more, away from the left passageway as well. "This is hopeless," Riona heard Orsino whisper next to her, as they watched the templars pour into the other passage to start the slaughter of the mages on the balconies to the left. "I'm sorry, Hawke... but I'm not waiting for them to kill me!"

Riona immediately turned towards the First Enchanter. The flash of the blade in his hand was unmistakable, his intent clear. "Forgive me," he said, then crying out in surprise as Riona's staff came down hard against his hand, sharp crack of breaking knuckles that forced Orsino to immediately drop the dagger.

"Showing your true colors, First Enchanter?" Riona shouted at him angrily. Next to her, Varric had stopped firing at the templars below, pointing Bianca towards Orsino.

"Let me give in, Hawke!" Orsino almost begged her. "What I was about to do is something highly immoral, yes, but it could save you and the others! Let me give in to the blood magic, let me use Quentin's ritual and I can crush these templars!"

"So you admit the connection yourself. My friend and colleague, O.," Riona snarled, watching in satisfaction as Orsino paled.

"How... how do you know?" he stammered.

"Quentin killed and mutilated my mother, you bastard! And you... you encouraged him, his research!" Riona shouted, the burning anger and hatred in her veins making her forget everything else around her, the battle below and the desperate struggle to hold the last line of defense. There was just her, Orsino, and his crime. "You will die, but not by the hands of the templars, or by your own hand, oh no. I will be your judge, Orsino. I will be your executioner!"

As the First Enchanter tried to cast a spell to protect himself, the staff came down again, striking his injured hand once more. A wave of force from Riona's fingertips slammed Orsino against the rails of the balcony, and he struggled to get up. "Did the ends justify the means for you as well?" Riona shouted as she approached him quickly. "Is there anyone in this Circle worth saving at all? Would it have come to this if I had sided with Meredith instead?"

"You're... insane," Orsino managed weakly, as Riona's staff was about to crush his skull, raising his hand just in time to get off a spell that sent Riona flying to the far end of the balcony, crashing painfully with her shoulder against the railing.

Orsino rose quickly, casting a spell to heal his injured hand, but he didn't have time for much else as a crossbow bolt from Bianca embedded in his shoulder, knocking him backwards again. Wincing with pain, the First Enchanter pulled out the bolt, looking at the blood flowing freely from the wound, focusing on it as his hands moved to cast the ritual of blood magic, red swirls circling around him.

"No, you won't!" Riona shouted in frenzy, a projectile of ice leaving her outstretched hands and lancing forth to strike Orsino in the chest, moments before he had managed to complete the spell. With an anguished cry, the First Enchanter was thrown across the railing, landing right in the thick of the melee below.

Orsino, much to his credit, was back on his feet instantly, but his situation was unenviable, surrounded on all sides by templars, Meredith pushing her own men aside to reach the First Enchanter quickly. Orsino managed to get off a spell, the mind blast throwing the templars aside as he attempted to flee behind the backs of the defenders, but Meredith was already upon him, and he could do nothing to save himself.

"I have been waiting for this so very long, Orsino," she shouted, raising her sword. The First Enchanter stumbled, trying to back away, but Meredith was not to be denied. The powerful swing cleanly beheaded the elven mage, spurts of blood showering all over Meredith's armor, as the shocking sight of their leader's fall immediately sapped all will to fight from the few remaining Circle mages.

As cries for mercy and offers to surrender resounded all across the courtyard, the battle seemed to pause slightly, as the templars looked towards Meredith, unsure of what they should do. "The Rite of Annulment must be enforced," the Knight-Commander yelled. "Kill them all, this is an order!"

"But... they are surrendering!" Cullen tried to oppose her. "They are not all blood mages!"

"Do not question me, Cullen!" Meredith shouted. "Kill the mages and their supporters. The Maker demands that his victory be final and decisive!"

"...very well," Cullen nodded, shouting the orders to his men as the templars continued to press their advantage, Aveline and the few last guards together with Keran and Margitte the only ones preventing the templars from reaching the balcony Riona and Varric were positioned on.

Riona turned to Varric, noticing the dwarf had stopped firing Bianca. "Looks like this is it, Hawke," he said, trying to appear cheerful. "I'm sorry it ends like this. You... you deserved better, Riona."

"Most people deserve better than what they get," she replied, a little flippantly, despite the heavy feeling in her heart. "I... I could say that about everyone in my family. Maybe it's something that runs in our bloodline."

"At least... well, at least we're going to meet the end together," he said, taking her hand in his. "Mind you, I don't want people to think I have a romantic bone in my body... not that this setting is very romantic..."

"That's alright, Varric, I know what you mean," she smiled, about to lean closer and exchange one final kiss, when... suddenly, she noticed something that shook her to the very core.

"Varric," she gasped, pulling away. "Do you see what I see?" she asked, pointing at Meredith, seeing that her sword had started to glow with an eerie red flame.

"The sword... Andraste's tits, I will recognize that glow anywhere," Varric exclaimed. "It's the idol, Hawke! Meredith got the idol from Bartrand, I don't know how, but she's the one who got the idol!"

"I know," Riona said. "And I'm going to stop her." With that said, she jumped across the railing of the balcony, sudden courage making her ignore the fact that the fall was more than three yards and her ankles were screaming in pain from the awkward landing.  

"Hawke! What are you doing, you madwoman!" Varric shouted after her, his voice full with worry, but he quickly stopped wringing his hands in despair, grabbing a hold of Bianca again and starting to fire at those templars trying to close in on Riona.

"The only thing I can!" she yelled back, launching a barrier of ice against a row of templars approaching, knocking them back. _Cullen. Only he can stop Meredith now. Only he can make the other templars stop. I need to get to Cullen._

Fortunately, Cullen was fighting close to where she had landed, and soon she managed to cut a path through to him, Spot breaking from the lines of defenders to charge the last of the templars standing between her and Cullen, the Knight-Captain turning towards her with bloodied sword in his hand, a deep, nasty wound just above his left eye, blood still flowing from it and into his eye, obscuring his vision.

"Hawke," Cullen said grimly, circling around her. "I respect you, even now. But I told you once, templars and mages can never be friends. I am sorry it has come to this."

"I didn't cut my way to you in order to fight you, Cullen!" Riona exclaimed urgently.

"But I must fight you," he shook his head. "It is my duty."

"Don't be a fool! Open your eyes! Look at Meredith!" Riona pleaded. "Look at her!"

"Is this... is this some kind of a trick?"

"Look at her sword, Cullen! Look at it, I swear this is no trick," she begged desperately, until Cullen finally hesitated, turning his head to look at Meredith.

"...Maker's mercy..." he exclaimed at the sight of the glowing sword. "What is that thing?"

"That is corrupted lyrium, Cullen. It has driven many people insane, and it has warped your Knight-Commander. You must know this. You must have suspected something like this. Look into your heart, Knight-Captain," Riona said, lowering her staff, sign of acceptance of his decision, whatever it would be.

"I have... heard her... converse with that sword. Many times," Cullen said, straightening up from his defensive position, lowering his blade in return. "I could never have imagined it was... something like this." He turned towards the other templars, still pressing the last pockets of resistance. "Templars of the Order! I command you to **stand down** immediately. This is an order!"

The templars froze almost immediately, Meredith the only one who continued fighting, outraged at Cullen's impudence. "I will not allow insubordination! We must stay true to our path!" she shouted, pointing the lyrium sword at the Knight-Captain, everyone now becoming aware of the strange, malevolent glow coming from the blade.

"No! This is not what the Order stands for!" Cullen stood his ground defiantly. "Knight-Commander... stand down! I relieve you of your command!"

Something changed in Meredith's face, a look of deep sorrow reflected in her eyes momentarily, before it hardened yet again. "My own Knight-Captain... falls prey to the influence of blood magic!" Meredith spoke, her eyes turning to Riona next to Cullen. "It was her!" she screamed. "It has always been her! The Champion has turned my loyal men against me!"

"She is possessed... you have to see it!" Riona exclaimed, the fear finally starting to take her over as she watched the tip of the lyrium sword hovering not too far from her chest.

"I don't need any of you! I will protect this city all by myself." Meredith shouted, suddenly slamming the sword into the stone floor. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and the wicked and do not falter," From the blade of the sword, tiny swirls of red started to rise, slowly circling around Meredith, making her appear similar to Anders when Justice had taken control. Cracks started to appear in the floor, originating from where the sword had been impaled, quickly spreading throughout the courtyard, growing wider and wider.

"I would say this is a good moment to... RUN!" Riona shouted to alert everyone.

"Retreat to the courtyard," Aveline commanded, now together with Cullen leading the suddenly unified mass of both defenders and attackers to safety as the mage halls around them started to shake violently, threatening to collapse.

As the walls around them started to crumble and fall, the corridor caving in shortly after the last of the templars had made it through, a feeling of unease still persisted throughout those who moments ago had been at each other's throats. Everyone kept eyeing the heavy boulders at the collapsed entrance, fearing Meredith would still somehow find her way through, impossible as it was.

"She... she could not have survived that, surely," Aveline muttered, looking unsure herself.

"That would be unlikely, but..." Cullen started to speak, but then quickly stopped. A gasp went through those thirty, forty survivors in the main courtyard, as the rubble at the entrance to the mage section suddenly started to glow red, reminding Riona of the walls in the abandoned thaig where they had recovered the idol responsible for Meredith's madness. The rocks suddenly flew everywhere with great force,  squishing those unfortunate enough to get in their way.

"Maker... it can't be," Cullen gasped, looking at the figure emerging from the rubble. It still held the shape of Meredith, though otherwise changed close to unrecognizable, pulsating with the red energy, same as her sword. The Knight-Commander looked more like a spirit of righteous fury and destruction than a human being, as she approached them, then dropping on her knees, again impaling the sword in the ground before her.

"Maker... your servant begs you for strength to defeat this evil," she spoke in a voice clearly no longer her own, whatever force had been contained inside the idol now possessing the Knight-Commander completely and utterly.

"Stop her!" Cullen ordered, but nobody showed great initiative to approach Meredith, her transformed figure cutting too much fear in everyone. Cullen cursed under his breath as he bore down on Meredith, sword raised, but the Knight-Commander was ready, withdrawing her sword just in time, meeting Cullen's advance with a heavy blow that sent him reeling.

Aveline bravely led her dwindling regiment of guards to stand in Meredith's way, but the possessed Knight-Commander cut through them like knife through butter. Aveline and two others were lucky to be simply tossed aside and not quickly skewered like the rest.

"I think she's after you, Hawke!" Varric exclaimed, pelting Meredith with bolts, but they didn't seem to leave the slightest of dents. "You might want to start running!"

"I will defeat you, Champion!" the spirit possessing Meredith roared, slowly advancing towards Riona, easily shrugging off the barrage of spells and arrows, those daring to get in the range of her sword quickly regretting it.

Nothing seemed to affect Meredith at all, whatever spell she chose to use, the Knight-Commander brushed it off with ease. Realizing that Meredith was about to reach her, Riona turned and ran across the courtyard, trying to put some distance between her and the enraged spirit, while she furiously pondered what to do.

"Can't someone do something?" Cullen shouted, exasperated, as nobody else dared to approach Meredith close, only him and Aveline together with a few others tracking the Knight-Commander at a respectable distance.

 _What to do... what to do?_ Riona thought frantically. _We have tried everything, our swords, our bows, all our spells, and nothing is working..._

 _No..._ something spoke at the back of her mind, a quiet, barely audible whisper. _You have not tried everything yet._

Riona swallowed heavily as she understood the meaning of the words, having to flee across the courtyard again to escape Meredith's advance, knowing that she could not run like this forever. _Is that really the only way?_ she thought at herself frantically. _Meredith is possessed, corrupted. What I consider... comes from a similar source._

Somehow, she knew her guess was correct. Somehow, she had always known one day she would come to this choice. _Ends against means. I have judged many for similar decisions they have taken. How would they judge me?_

 _What I am about to do could save many. Myself included, I hope. I will not call to the spirits. I can do this without their aid._ "I know what to do!" Riona shouted to the others. "But I need you to buy me some time!"

"Understood," Aveline nodded grimly, stepping in Meredith's path, enraged Spot next to her,  Cullen and Keran approaching from the other side.

The dagger came forth with no hesitation. She had seen the others do it without much thinking, Merrill, even her own sister. The blood trickled from the shallow wound on her palm... it looked so... beautiful.

"What are you doing, Hawke?" she heard Varric's frantic voice nearby. _My dear Varric, I wish I could explain it to you... but there is no time._

She had seen the spell she was about to cast used many times by Merrill, the one that stunned their targets, rendering them immobile. She had secretly read the technique in the old Tevinter books. She needed no demon's aid with this. The spell flew forth from her fingertips and hit Meredith, just when she was about to finish off the injured Keran. The possessed Knight-Commander stumbled, clearly feeling the spell's effects, giving the young templar just enough time to get to safety, but she recovered almost instantly, knocking aside Cullen who had foolishly decided that this was the moment to exploit and finish Meredith off for good.

With only Aveline holding Meredith at bay, Riona was at a loss of what to do. This was one of the two or three blood magic spells she had picked up, and the most powerful of them, and yet it still was far from enough.  
 _  
You are using the wrong spell._ There was the voice again, louder now. _Let me show you. You have already gone this far. What is one more step?_

Riona cursed under her breath, watching how Meredith was slowly overpowering Aveline. The Guard-Captain's shield held the first terrible blow, but Riona wasn't sure it would survive the next. Whatever her decision, she needed to make it now.

 _Watch for that moment, and when it comes, do not hesitate to leap._

"Aveline!" she shouted, watching Meredith's sword shatter the shield and cut deep in her friend's side. _I must save her. I **must!**_

The dagger was in her hand again, biting into her other palm, as she cried out in pain, pressing her outstretched hands together. _My blood is yours, spirit. Use it as you wish, but save her. Save her!_

 _It is only when you fall that you learn whether you can fly._

A ray of what looked like pure blood, jumped from her outstretched hands, channeled towards Meredith, hitting her on the chest as she stood with her sword raised over grievously wounded Aveline. The Knight-Commander froze, the red swirls around her body becoming less and less prominent, slowly subsiding, as Riona maintained her spell, until they dissipated altogether, stripping Meredith of all her immunities.

"What is... happening... what have I..." the Knight-Commander stumbled backwards, her senses coming back to her as whatever had been possessing her appeared to have withdrawn.

But Meredith would never find out the amount of tragedy her actions had caused. The crossbow bolt deeply embedded in her forehead was perhaps a small mercy shown to the Knight-Commander.

"There will be no change of heart," Varric said, throwing Bianca away as he ran as fast he could to Riona's side, as she was completely drained from casting the spell, lying limply on the cold stone floor, blood still seeping from her hands, as the dwarf quickly searched for a healing potion.

"Aveline!" were Riona's first words, as she had finished drinking the potion.

"She will live," Varric said gently, helping her up in a sitting position so that she could see one of the few surviving Circle mages healing her friend. Aveline was back on her feet soon, slowly walking towards Riona, Cullen and his templars following her.

"What... what did you do, Riona?" Aveline asked shakily. "Not that I am ungrateful, but... what was that?"

"I think we all know the answer to that," Cullen spoke grimly.

"Don't tell me you'll be going on a tirade about the blood mages needing to be killed on sight now?" Varric glared at the Knight-Captain. "She saved you! She saved us all!"

"I know," Cullen said, looking at Riona with pity. She immediately decided that she hated to be pitied. "But... we cannot deny what we just saw. The Chantry is destroyed by magic, and by one of Hawke's former companions. People will call for blood. Her blood, first and foremost."

"And you will give it to them as appeasement?" Aveline snarled, her hand going towards the hilt of her sword. "I may be injured and outnumbered ten to one, but if you think I will stand here and..."

"Easy, Guard-Captain," Cullen said, smiling thinly. "I never said that I plan to execute the Champion. But if you remain in the city, Hawke... you will likely be killed. I am giving you one hour to get out of Kirkwall. After that... I will do what is my duty... bitter as it may be."

"One hour isn't such a bad deal," Riona managed a flippant smile as she got back to her feet, Spot immediately at her side, pressing lovingly against her legs as she bent down to gently pat the affectionate mabari.

"Thank you, Hawke," Cullen said, as Riona's friends led her away. "Thank you for everything..."

**~***~**

They parted ways just outside the city gates, not far from the Gallows. Riona was mortified from the idea of returning back to Hightown and seeing the damage from the explosion at the Chantry, and so Varric had briefly left them to go and gather some travelling supplies and provisions for her. Now that he had returned, the hour allotted to her by Cullen was slowly expiring and she knew she had to get away in a hurry. Even if Cullen was happy with allowing her to escape, she wasn't sure that everyone amongst the former Meredith loyalists felt the same way. In fact, she distinctively remembered one of the them, a tall and lanky figure, following them some way out of the Gallows, as if trying to trace them, but fortunately he had withdrawn soon enough.

"I guess this is it," Aveline said, her usually stoic face finally cracking as she started to cry. "I will pray for what it is worth that everything works out for you, Riona. I will miss you, and hope that one day we will meet again."

"Me too, Aveline..." Riona also could not hold back the tears as the two women kissed and hugged each other, best friends of many years, the parting breaking their hearts. "You will look out for..."

"I will look out for everything you're leaving behind, Riona, do not worry," Aveline spoke through tears. "Starting with the estate, your family and the household."

"Tell Bodahn and Sandal to move to Orlais as they had planned. Tell Gamlen to just... to just marry Orana and move into my estate together with Charade..." she sobbed. "It's not like... it's not like I'll need it myself..."

"All will be done as you ask, Riona. I promise you this."

"Thanks, Aveline. I don't know where I'd be without you," Riona managed a smile, as Aveline released her from the embrace. "I promise, I will send word as soon as I'm able."

She slid down on her knees before Varric, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug, kissing him on the forehead when they finally separated. "Ostwick, then?" she asked. "Eastwards, along the Wounded Coast, right?"

"That's right, Hawke," Varric nodded. "Godspeed to you."

"You... you'll definitely follow me, yes?" she asked, as if not fully trusting his promise. She didn't know why, though. He had never lied to her before. Never.

"Of course I will, Hawke," Varric smiled, patting her hand gently. "Kirkwall has suddenly lost all of its attraction. I just need to take care of some loose ends, few days, give or take. I may even catch you on the road, if you're slow..."

She took the bag with supplies and tossed it on her back, giving a sharp whistle to call for Spot, chasing some wildlife in the nearby bushes. "Well... I better go," she said then, her heart full with emotion, heavy and aching. "You have not seen the last of me... I promise you that."

Riona started to walk away, now and then looking back, Varric and Aveline still standing there, slowly growing smaller and smaller against the backdrop of the silhouette of Kirkwall behind it. It was not a late hour, but the sky above the city was still dark and menacing, fires raging in Lowtown and parts of Hightown. But it would survive, like it had survived everything before. As long as it had someone like Aveline standing guard of the city... Kirkwall would never fall.

She only wished that the damned city hadn't taken from her everything she held dear.     

**~***~**

Varric and Aveline stood still for a long time, watching Riona slowly becoming a small dot in the distance. Even when she had disappeared from the view, neither of them moved for a long time.

Eventually, Varric let out a deep sigh. "I love her," he said simply.

"I know," Aveline replied, her voice strained as she battled with emotions. "I love her too."  
   
"No... I don't think you understand."

"Oh, I understood well enough that you didn't mean it the same way as I did," Aveline smiled bitterly. "Don't think that my guards do not have eyes. Riona's nightly visits to the Hanged Man weren't quite as unnoticed as she thought."

"And yet... you never spoke of it?" Varric appeared impressed.

"No. There was no need. If you wanted to keep it quiet, I could only honor your wishes. I made sure everyone who knew kept their mouths shut," Aveline explained.

"I feel a certain mutual respect created bond starting to develop here!" Varric laughed. "Thank you, though. On her behalf as well."

"It is nothing," Aveline said, turning back and facing the city again. "We should return though. The templars will soon come to their senses and remember that the demon outbreaks in the city need to be quelled, and my guardsmen need to be there to fight next to them. I must find Donnic... make sure he is alright. And I have to see whether Gamlen and the others are safe."

Varric nodded. "You will have plenty to do in the coming weeks."

"That's certainly true," Aveline nodded. "What about you, though? You will follow her, won't you? I cannot stand the thought of her all alone out there."

"I will. There are just some things I need to do first, as I told her."

"You never said what those things were," Aveline said, looking down at him.

"Loose ends with the Dwarven Merchants Guild... and similar businesses," Varric said uneasily, making Aveline instantly suspicious he wasn't telling the whole truth. "And... and I need to finish the last chapter in Hawke's story before I depart. I must do it here, in Kirkwall, where it happened. Do not ask me why. It just is... important."

"Then I won't."

"And... and I must go to Hightown. At least once, before I leave. I need to see for my own eyes... the Chantry. I still can't believe," if Aveline didn't know Varric well enough, she could have sworn he was close to tears.

"There is no hope, Varric... you know it..." Aveline managed, wiping her eyes dry. "We... we felt the blast all the way at the Gallows..."

"I know... still, I must see for myself," Varric sighed.

"Damn this city," Aveline said, shaking her head angrily. "It took everything from us... and then some more."

"Damn this city..." Varric agreed. "It broke us, it crushed our souls, when we thought we could take no more. Heck of a story, though, don't you agree Aveline?"

"Yes, Varric," Aveline replied, as they slowly walked back towards the city gates. "...one heck of a story..."


	81. Chapter 81

_9:37 Dragon  
Somewhere on the Wounded Coast _

Cold wind whipped hard in Riona’s face, the breeze carrying droplets of sea water, soaking her robes as she squinted in the distance, across the coastline, crags like teeth in a rotten mouth jutting out as far as she could see. She wondered if she was still going in the right direction. The sun in the sky suggested so, but the never-changing landscape created an impression of having stumbled around for days without actually getting anywhere.  
   
She could no longer remember how much time had passed since she had left Kirkwall. Ten days, or was it twelve? Had Varric left already to follow her? Perhaps that was why she unconsciously was so slow, hoping that he would catch up with her? Maker, she needed him so badly. She felt lost, physically as well as emotionally, falling apart at the seams.  
   
Sleep still would not come at nights, and Varric’s carefully packed flasks of rum had been emptied long time ago. Probably at the same time when she lost her sense of direction, unsurprising as that was. Every time she closed her eyes, Bethany’s face and the destruction of the Chantry was there, her imagination supplying her with images that she struggled to erase, screaming, tearing at her own hair, biting her fingers.  
   
She often wondered if she had gone insane from grief. Probably not yet... but it felt like she was well on her way, on some days not even remembering where she was supposed to be going, perhaps even wandering back towards Kirkwall, which would account for her lack of progress. _Ostwick. I’m going to Ostwick._ Yes, today was a good day. At long last there was clarity.

Riona gave a sharp whistle, as she slowly climbed down from a sharp stone outcropping from which she had been observing the distance, returning to the path below. Spot was at her side almost immediately, her one last loyal friend and companion. _Only until Varric gets here. He will come, I know it. He will._  
   
They continued on their way, fighting the wind, her steps slow along the sandy path between rocks. The backpack seemed especially heavy today, even if she had only taken supplies out, so it should have felt lighter, but there was a strange weakness coming over her, getting worse day by day. At times she felt feverish, shivering as she sought out shelter for the night, wondering if she was falling ill. Healing spells had alleviated her somewhat, but the respite never lasted long, not dealing with the true source of the weakness.  
   
Still, there was no choice but to press on. She could only pray and hope to reach Ostwick in time before her rapidly dwindling strength ran out completely. Or she could try to survive before Varric found her... as he said he would. _And he will. Varric has never lied to me, and never will._  
   
At least Spot had been delighted about the lengthy travel, his canine enthusiasm and energy infectious, lifting her spirit slightly as well. It was a little strange that today, when Riona herself felt relatively rejuvenated, her pet mabari seemed a little subdued, occasionally looking around and growling at himself for some reason.  
   
“What are you so excited about?” she looked down at the mabari, the ears flat against his scalp, teeth barred threateningly as he started to bark and growl, his teeth pulling at her robes, trying to drag her back. “Will you stop that, you silly mutt?” she admonished the mabari, pointing at the wild landscape around them. “There’s nobody here but us, calm down!”  
   
“Your beast is perceptive, but he has little reason to fear me, and so do you,” a woman’s voice came from very close by, startling Riona badly, her heart making a sudden jump that made her dizzy. She looked in the direction the voice had come from, only getting blinded by the bright sunlight, but her eyes quickly grew accustomed with the brightness, revealing a familiar figure sitting on a crag in front of her.  
   
 _The woman with white horns,_ Riona thought, watching Flemeth chuckle at her stunned expression. The ancient maleficar seemed to be in a very good mood, looking at her with a mixture of amusement and sympathy, before her green reptilian eyes shifted to show unexpected respect and admiration. “I take it you did not expect me.”  
   
“I _felt_ you at every step, Flemeth,” Riona said plainly. “I did not expect you to reveal yourself in the end.”  
   
“The end?” Flemeth laughed, that characteristic laugh of hers, full, with gusto. “My dear child, this is only the beginning.”  
   
“It feels like the end for me,” Riona answered bitterly. “I lost everything in your scheming and manipulation. Everything.”  
   
“But was it not worth it?” Flemeth asked, appearing curious. “Would you have preferred to die that day in Lothering?”  
   
Riona thought for a long while, the answer not a simple one. “It would have been quick, I suppose… but no. I had a life in Kirkwall. Never an easy one, but for seven years, it was **my** life. I did not always feel like a puppet on a string.”  
   
“And I did save your life again,” Flemeth said. “I heard your call, and I answered. You made the leap of faith. I always knew you were the right one. It was in your blood, destiny written all over it.”  
   
“…with Meredith?” Riona gasped. “That… that was not just any spirit? It was… it was you… all along, it was you…”  
   
Flemeth smiled, expression of tolerating patience. “Of course it was me. I would have never forced that confrontation without giving you the means to defeat her,” she said, sounding a little exasperated for having to explain. “I had imparted that knowledge to you long time ago. Do you really think some blundering demon of the Fade could have given what you needed? Like I said, all you needed was to cross the line. Make that leap of faith.”  
   
Riona’s legs felt shaky from the revelations. “My head is spinning when I slowly start to comprehend the extent of your manipulation…” she confessed, making Flemeth appear smug and flattered. “…I somehow doubt Bartrand simply found the right maps for the abandoned thaig just so. And making sure Meredith found the idol… that Sandal and Bodahn were there at the exit from the Deep Roads to save us… Maker… the scale of it…” she fell on her knees. “Why? Why do this?”

"There is no way I can give an answer that would satisfy you," Flemeth stood from the cliff she had been sitting upon, the feathers in her hair wavering in the wind. "Survive what is to come, Champion. See for yourself why all of this was needed."

 _Cryptic and unhelpful, as always,_ Riona muttered under her breath. "Then at least tell me I am free of your influence, of your meddling. Tell me that you are finally out of my life, forever. Tell me that I am free!"

Flemeth stared at her for a long while. _Is that... sadness in her eyes?_ "You are free, Riona Hawke," she said then. "I sense that your role in the events to come has not finished yet, but these events will no longer be of my making. As for what your role will be... do not ask, for I do not know."

Riona kept sitting on her knees, looking up at Flemeth as her body slowly started to warp itself. "Before I leave, however, one final warning. Your trials are not at an end yet," Flemeth said, gradually assuming her true form, these last words coming from a mouth of a scaly reddish brown dragon of impressive size. "The Hunter approaches. Be ready."

As Flemeth slowly took off from the cliff, the whiff of the wind created by her wings barely allowing Riona to rise, Spot once again ran back to her side with newfound courage, barking after the dragon as it slowly disappeared in the distance.

"Come, Spot," she said, picking up her mage staff that had fallen by the wayside as she had dropped on her knees. "Let's go find some place to camp and eat something. After this... I think I need a little break."

Not much later, Riona was sitting at a fireplace that she had started at the base of a sandy dune, close to the main path. Out here in the warmth of the sun and the fire, she still found herself shivering from cold, struggling to chew the little portion of salted pork and dried fruits. The fever was coming back with vengeance, she realized, knowing she would need several healing spells to make any progress now. _And the day had started so well. I will never make it to Ostwick,_ she realized with sudden clarity, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

She was sobbing heavily by the time Spot returned, dragging a rather squished carcass of a wild hare with him, but Riona rejected his friendly offer to share, starting to wipe her eyes dry. _Don't be so pathetic. Don't go out with a whimper. Fight till the end,_ she told herself. _Varric will come. Maker, where is he?_

Suddenly, she saw Spot releasing the prize from his jaws as the mabari reared his head and listened intently. Riona tried to listen as well, but of course on the sandy path, footsteps made very little noise. Still, someone was out there, Spot's senses were never off. _It could be Varric! Maybe that's why Spot isn't growling like mad, he recognizes him!_ Riona realized, leaping to her feet.

A figure rounded the bend, an edge of a large boulder, but it was not Varric. "...shit!" Riona exclaimed, backing off as she saw the templar armor. Strangely enough Spot was still not barking.

The man came closer, Riona finally recognizing the tall templar that had hesitated to kill Varric and then followed them out of the Gallows. _The bastard has been tracking me all this time... but why?_ Riona thought frantically, receiving her answer when the man took off his helmet, casually throwing it away. She would recognize the white mop of hair everywhere, and those green eyes, those green eyes with only one emotion in them. Hatred.

Riona gave a hysterical sounding laugh. "Fenris... how fitting for you to be my executioner," she said. "Or perhaps ironic... I'm too tired to think."

Fenris withdrew his sword, the hostile gesture finally alerting Spot who moved to stand protectively in front of his mistress, now starting to growl at Fenris. "I could not let you walk away," the elf said simply. "Not after all that has happened between us. Only one of us will leave this place alive."

Riona reached for her staff, trying to shake off the fever induced weakness. She felt exhausted from the illness, but she was too proud to tell that to Fenris. _He wants a fight, he will have it,_ she thought resolutely. _He will kill me, that is more than certain. But damn if I care anymore.  
_  
"How did we come to this, Fenris?" she called out, a shimmering protective barrier rising around her as she got ready to face his charge.

"You are just one more mage gone bad," the elf replied, inching closer. "No, you are even worse. You refuse to acknowledge your own corruption."

He was almost within the striking distance now, and Spot was about to dart forward and charge at the elf, but Riona quickly shouted an order to force him back at her side, the memory of how Fenris had dealt with Hadriana's dogs still vivid in her mind. The elf used her distraction to close the distance between them, but she managed to react just in time, the frost lance throwing him back, slowing him, as Riona retreated further away, feeling slow and exhausted.

Fenris was upon her almost immediately, before she could regroup in earnest. The swing of his sword was interrupted when Spot tackled him from the side, knocking him off balance, but he recovered quickly, the sword coming down and impaling deep into the mabari's side, just about his hind leg. The dog collapsed in the sand, bleeding heavily, his leg looking horribly disfigured, but still, whining in pain the brave mabari tried his best to crawl closer to his mistress, leaving a distressing trail of blood behind him.

Through her tears of fury and desperation, the barrier of ice hit Fenris full in the face, halting his advance, the crushing prison keeping the frenzied elf immobile as she quickly ran to Spot's side, readying a healing spell. But Fenris was upon her again, somehow shrugging off her spells with ease. Her barrier spell held out the first swing of his sword. The second tore through it, snapping her mage staff in half as she tried desperately to block with it. She tried to cast her barrier spell anew, but she was too slow, far too slow.

She saw spurts of her own blood falling everywhere as flaming heat seared her left side, the sword cutting deep into her midriff. Knowing she had been defeated, she fell on her knees, clutching the deep wound in her flesh, falling heavily on her back, as Fenris dropped on his knees next to her, shaking his head as he looked at her. "No blood magic this time?" he asked. "But no, I will not make the mistake again, thinking you might be different than the others."

Riona struggled not to cry out from the terrible pain, as she felt life slowly leaving her broken frame. There was now a hint of sadness in the elf's voice, as he raised his hand above her chest, his lyrium markings starting to glow as he readied the final strike of mercy. "And to think I once believed that... we could be so much more..." he said, the hand about to pierce her chest, as Riona closed her eyes, certain to never open them again.

She waited one moment, then another, but no strike came. The pain burning in her side, she almost longed for the killing blow. _Why is he tormenting me like this, drawing it out? Kill me already, you bastard!_ she shouted inwardly, but her only reply was a cry of pain... but it was not her own. It belonged to Fenris.

She opened her eyes quickly, shuddering from the sight before her. Fenris still sat on his knees next to her, but his hand with which he had been close to finish her off was severed at wrist, an ugly, bloody stump showing as the elf cried out in pain and anger.

Riona saw Fenris quickly picking up his sword and jumping back to his feet, raising the blade with his left hand to defend from whoever had attacked him. _Varric?_ was Riona's first thought, but it was not her dwarven lover. A dark haired woman in a grey matted plate armor appeared before her, moving like a juggernaut of destruction. With a single swing she disarmed Fenris, the sword falling out of his weaker left hand, and an immediate second blow connected to the elf's throat, sending showers of blood everywhere, as his only healthy hand went to clutch the wound, trying to prevent more blood from escaping, even if he realized his death was close.

His green eyes met with Riona's, as she lay on the ground, still holding her side, feeling very lightheaded from the loss of blood. "Finally..." Fenris said, blood flowing from his lips, the expression of hatred in his eyes finally gone, only relief remaining. "I will know... true freedom..."

The dark haired warrior's sword came forth again, the tip of the blade stabbing through the elf's head, delivering an instant, merciful killing blow. As Fenris sagged in the sand, dead, the woman immediately turned towards Riona, fear in her dark brown eyes. She seemed... almost familiar, somehow. "Healer! Healer, we need a healer!" she screamed from the top of her lungs. "If she dies, I will have your worthless hides, I swear!"

At her words, a terrified young elven mage immediately rushed to Riona's side, throwing herself next to her, starting to cast a spell, but Riona slapped her on the hands interrupting her. "My dog!" she begged, tears flowing down her cheeks. "My poor dog, heal my poor dog!"

"Ignore her, keep healing!" the dark haired woman commanded. "We need her alive, or the Queen will have our heads. The dog is irrelevant."

"You will heal my dog now or I will... I will give myself to the demons and I will kill myself and you all!" Riona yelled frantically, red in the face. "I swear to Maker, I will do it! I have nothing to lose!"

The woman hesitated briefly. "Go heal the dog. Now!" she ordered the healer. "Move!" came an additional yell when the elven mage did not react fast enough.

Only then Riona became aware of at least a dozen other heavily armed men and women that had arrived with their leader, but she did not recognize their armor or the insignia on it. The woman came to sit beside her, grabbing a healing potion from her belt and forced Riona's mouth open despite her struggles, making her swallow each and every last drop, then emptying another potion on her wound, cleaning and closing the worst of it, until the healer could tend to it properly.

"I must say," the woman started talking to her when she had become certain that Riona was no longer in immediate danger of dying. "I did not expect to find the mighty Champion of Kirkwall about to get herself killed when we came upon her."

"I was just having... a bad day," Riona exclaimed, letting out a hacking cough. "My dog... will he live? Please..."

The woman turned away from her to face the healer. "How's the mutt doing?" she asked.

"He is badly wounded, but he will live," the elf replied. "Poor brave thing, he was in so much pain. He will need much time to recover fully." Riona relaxed immediately at the healer's words, hearing Spot's weak but reassuring echo of a bark. She realized she was not out of danger yet, but at least these people did not seem intent on killing her.

"Just make sure she can be transported," the woman ordered.

"Transported? Where?" Riona was immediately alerted.

"You have been cordially invited to visit Queen Maythre's court in Denerim, Champion," the woman gave her a thin smile. "It is an invitation that you can't refuse."

"I thought... you looked Fereldan," Riona said, realization dawning on her. "I think I saw you... when the King's armies marched through Lothering on their way to Ostagar."

The woman actually looked uncomfortable at the reminder of the past. "Perhaps introductions are in order," she said, her voice slightly less frosty now. "My name is Cauthrien."

 _Teyrn Loghain's former second in command. Queen Maythre's most trusted general. Has she really been sent to bring me to Ferelden? What for?_ "Pleased to meet you, Cauthrien..." Riona said, coughing again. "I'm sure you know my name."

Cauthrien was looking at her with growing concern, finally removing the gauntlet on her right hand and putting her palm on Riona's forehead. It felt so deadly cold, so refreshing. "Maker..." Cauthrien whispered, looking shocked. "Shilla! She is burning up from fever! We... we have to do something! Are you done with that mutt already, we need you here!" she shouted frantically.

"Coming," the healer, Shilla, was quickly at Riona's side, her hands on Riona's forehead, cheeks, then quickly moving to cast several healing spells. "This... is not looking good..."

"Shilla, if she dies..." Cauthrien started.

"Umm, well, I _think_ we can save her. But we need to get her to the ship, quickly. All my herbs were left there," Shilla spoke quickly. "I can only keep her stable until we get back to the ship."

"Ship?" Riona gasped, the weakness starting to take her over like a dark cloud. "Ship to Ferelden?" _Goodbye, Varric. Goodbye, sweet prince. Why did you not come in time?  
_  
"Yes, to Ferelden," Cauthrien replied, concern making her voice softer. "A homecoming, Hawke."

 _A homecoming._ Riona was almost about to laugh, if only she weren't in so much pain. "Cauthrien... come closer," she said, her voice barely a whisper, unconsciousness threatening to claim her. "I must tell you something..."

"What is it, Champion?" Cauthrien leaned closer to Riona, face creased with worry.

"I want you to know that..." Riona managed, her final words accompanied with a slightly disturbing giggling. "...I really.... really... hate sea voyages..."

**THE END**


End file.
